The Older Gilbert Sister
by cullensbabymama7
Summary: Elena's older sister Isabella left when their parents died, now she's back. How are Damon and Stefan going to take the news. How will be react to her sister dating a vampire, will she find out? How will Bella effect Damon & what about Katherine? [-NOMINATED & 1ST PLACE WINNER FOR BEST DRAMA IN THE BURNING DIAMOND AWARDS-]
1. Chapter 1

_**- ELENA POV ;**_

She's coming back! My big sister is finally coming back to Mystic Falls. Isabella Marie Gilbert is my older sister, she's been away since our parents died, but she's finally coming back.

Now I just have to find a way to tell Stefan and Damon about my sister. God, now I'm dreading it, having Damon around my sister scares me. But then again If anybody can put Damon Salvatore in his place, its defiantly my sister.

I was on my way to the Salvatore Boarding House excited over the news. I put my car in park and went to ring the door bell, but there he was. My boyfriend Stefan. I smiled happily and jumped into his arms, causing him to stumble back and chuckle at me.

" Whats got you in such a happy mood?" Damon's annoying voice ran from behind Stefan.

I glared at him slightly but decided not even he can ruin my good mood. So I kissed Stefan's cheek and slid down his body and stepped around him and squealed happily. Causing both Salvatore brothers to wince at the high pitch of it.

" MY SISTER IS COMING HOME!" I shouted happily

Both of them looked shocked, but I turned towards Stefan and glared at him.

' Don't even think about it. You didn't tell me about Damon until I had to meet him for myself! " I said with my hands on my hips daring him to be angry or upset.

We walked into the living room area and sat down. Stefan next to me and Damon in his 'favorite' leather chair. Idiot, I swear that chair is the ugliest thing that could have ever been placed in this beautiful home.

" So … this sister of yours. Tell us about her." Damon said with a smirk.

I gave him one of my own back, which surprised him. He thought I was going to warm him to stay away from her. HA! Like I would need to do that. She would turn his ass down faster than a rabbit ate a carrot. They were similar in a way, Damon and Bella.

" Her name is Isabella Marie Gilbert, she's 18 and going to finish out her senior year here. She's been gone since mom and dad died, she was super close to them like I and Jeremy were. Anyways, she has tan skin like me of course, dark brown hair that's thick and wavy unlike my straight then hair, her yes are these amazing round doe like eyes making her seem innocent but she's really not. She's a serious bitch if you get on her bad side, and her eyes are this weird light sea green. She's a little taller than me, loud, bitchy, funny, witty, and a serious party person. She's all about having fun and living life to its fullest. " I said smiling thinking about my sister.

" She sounds like she'll be nice to get to know." Stefan said

I smiled at him thankful that he was taking it so easily. I honestly was sort of afraid that his feelings would be hurt that I didn't really talk about her. It hurt when she left, but I also understood why she did. Not to mention she's 18 and free to do what she wants, unlike Jeremy and I who are 15 and 16, well 17 for me if you want to round up. I really missed my sister.

" She sounds hot." Damon said with his annoying smirk plastered on his face.

I laughed this time.

" Have fun with that. Before she left she was with Tyler Lockwood, I doubt you'll be able to handle her, let alone get her. Isabella isn't your typical Mystic Falls girl. She's not desperate Damon." I told him

He of course glared, as if he were actually offended.

" So you don't think she would be interested in me? Not at all?" He challenged.

" What are we going to do about her and our secret is what I'm worried about. We already have Jeremy under Damon's compulsion. And Bonnie knows about us obviously…are we going to have to fill her in on everything as well?" Stefan stated

I wondered the same thing.

" We'll cross that bridge if we come to it." I said patting his hand that was resting on my waist.

I really was starting to wonder the same thing. Would we have to tell her? What if she found out on her own? What if Bonnie slipped up and spilled the beans? Damn now I'm starting to stress even more than I have ever been since I started my relationship with Stefan.

" Well when does this Isabella come ?" Damon asked with a thoughtful look on his face

" We're all going to meet her at the Grill in an hour. " I told him

" We're all?" Stefan asked

I smiled and laughed.

" Yeah, you, me, Damon, Caroline Tyler, Matt, Bonnie and Jeremy." I told him

He nodded his head and Damon just blurred up stairs.

" You really shouldn't have challenged him Elena. He's going to go after your sister now." He sighed out.

" Yeah, we'll don't worry about my sister, she's even stronger than I am. She will be fine." I assured him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- ONE HOUR LATER THE GRILL -<strong>_

* * *

><p>Everybody was here and ready sitting at one of the larger tables at The Grill. Stefan looked nervous about meeting Bella, and Jeremy was enjoying his discomfort. Tyler looked nervous as well, but for a totally different reason.<p>

You see, Bella and Tyler were together for a long time, just as Matt and I were. Only, they broke up because Bella left, then Tyler started seeing Vickie to try to get over Bella because he believed in his heart that Bella wasn't coming back, and its not like he could up and leave, his parents would kill him no matter how much they love my sister and consider her family.

" Relax dude, Bella wont bite." Jeremy laughed at Stefan.

All the girls giggled, and Bonnie looked smug.

" Oh I wouldn't be too sure of that." She said nodding her head towards the entrance.

There she was, my sister standing looking intently at Stefan with his arm around my shoulder on the back of my chair.

She was wearing light blue skinny jeans that hugged her legs and hips nicely. A v-cut wife better that seemed to show off a nice amount of cleavage, which I envied her for having such bigger boobs than I. And her black ankle boots topped her outfit off. Her makeup was perfect, black mascara and eyeliner around her wide eyes, her lips a dark red from lipstick, and her hair was naturally wavy, half up half down.

" Fuck." Damon muttered as he stared at her

Tyler glared at him, but stopped when Bella started moving her away towards us. I stood up and ran to her and hugged her.

" BELLS! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH IM SO GLAD YOUR BACK COME SIT DOWN! I WANT YOU TO MEET SOME PEOPLE!" I practically shouted out, or I did shout out in excitement but she just giggled and hugged me tightly.

" I missed you too little sister!" She sighed and pulled back , her eyes getting watery.

I smiled a big smile to let her know it was alright, and hugged her to me once more. It was good to see her, to have her back around. I loved Aunt Jenna, but having Bella back home would be like having a piece of mom back with us. I knew Jeremy felt the same way.

I pulled her along towards our table and of course Tyler and Damon both stood up and reached to grab the same chair for her which, the only open chair was between the two of them. Tyler I understood doing it, he always done that for her, but Damon.. This was new.

I raised my eye brow at him as did Stefan and he just ignored us and smiled at my sister. Who didn't looked phased, she was use to male attention. She's very beautiful. I don't think there's a male in Mystic Falls didn't lust after my sister at some period of time. Hell, even Matt confessed last year that he had a small crush on her when we were younger. I found it funny, and not so funny at the same time.

Bella shook her head and sat down regardless and didn't bother with a thank you, not that Tyler was waiting for one. He knew she was probably still pissed at him. But that's a story for another time.

" It's nice to see you again Bells, I'm glad your home." Bonnie said reaching for Bella's hand across the table.

Once their hands touched, Bonnie gasped and pulled her hand back as if she were shocked with electricity. Bella raised an eye brown and giggled.

" So my sister from another mister, did you get a reading on me or something as usual?" Bella teased which caused Bonnie to look at her with a mock glare.

" One of these days Bella, you will believe me and skills." Bonnie said jokingly at her but her voice was off.

I decided to file that away for another time. Right now I wanted to introduce her to my boyfriend and his jackass of a brother. Who at the very moment was staring at Bella's chest, not so very stealthily either. She noticed and glared.

" Bella I want to introduce my boyfriend Stefan Salvatore, and his older brother Damon Salvatore. They live at the Salvatore Boarding house." I said with a small smile on her face.

She glanced at Matt, who gave her a small smile. Which she seemed impressed by it.

" Stefan and Damon, this is my older sister Isabella Gilbert. " I said politely in return giggling at how proper it sounded coming from me.

Bella stared at Stefan as if sizing him up, and narrowed her eyes at him slightly.

" Its nice to meet you boys. How long have you been in town, I don't remember any of your faces before I left." Bella said tilting her head sideways, she always done that, when she was thinking.

" We've been here for a few months, not to long really. " Stefan said and extended his hand towards her to shake it.

She looked at his hand then back to his face, and smiled a little. Phew, that was close.

They shook hands and then Damon decided to step him. Of course trying to compete with Stefan as if he really needs to.

" it's a pleasure to meet you Isabella." He said taking her hand and raising it to his lips and kissed it gently.

Bonnie and Caroline looked at me as if saying WTF, and I just rolled my eyes and mouthed later. Bonnie looked worried, she doesn't like Damon all that much.

" I'm sure it is." Bella said as if bored

I giggled as did the other girls. And soon the conversation was flowing. We were talking about what had happened while she was gone. Of course we told her of the 'animal' attacks and she looked thoughtful at those moments and her eyes seemed to hold worry but I wasn't too sure, she was nice at masking her emotions. Better at it than I was, which was a quality I admired about her.

Tyler would smile softly at her and would tuck her hair behind her ear and joke with her. They seemed to be getting along, much to Damon's displeasure. Damon interacted with her too, his sarcastic side only bringing out Bella's bitchiness which made the girls giddy with giggles. Damon seemed impressed by her as well as Stefan, whom I think was winning her over.

Soon enough it was time to leave, they were officially kicking us out for closing time. Tyler offered to take Bella home since she got a ride from Aunt Jenna who was on her way to visit Ric. Bella didn't seem like she was ready to talk to Tyler alone, so I told him it was okay and that I would ride with her. I also pulled him aside and told him to try to talk to her at school or on the weekend. He looked sad but nodded in agreement with me.

" Your going to ride back with me and Stefan to the house. " I informed her and she looked grateful.

She and Bonnie said goodbye as well as Caroline who honestly wasn't one of my sister's favorite people in the world.

The ride home was quiet, Damon was driving, and Bella sat up front with him telling me it was alright to sit with my boyfriend.

" I cant wait to get some sleep, I have a council meeting in the morning and I'm not looking forward to it." Bella sighed out.

I tensed and so did the guys. Shit, she's going to find out about vampires and sooner than I was ready for .

" Really? I'm on the council as well, I could pick you up if you'd like." Damon offered.

I was amazed at how smoothly he said that even though I could read his body language. He was worried. I looked up to Stefan and gave him a wide eyes look that screamed panic, He mouthed it was alright and kissed my forehead.

" Why are you on the council your only 18" I said trying not to seem like I was prying, which I totally was.

Bella looked over her shoulder as best as she could seeing as she was in the seat and strapped in.

" I'm the oldest, and Aunt Jenna isn't a Gilbert. There for it leaves me the responsibly to take the Gilbert place. " She sighed out.

She didn't seemed all too thrilled about it and neither was I.

" Damon is in the same situation. " I told her as cheerily as I could

Stefan hugged me closer to him and I relaxed once more. Bella didn't see our tense bodies, so we were alright.

We were dropped off and the boys left after Damon confirmed his pick up duty for the morning. It was the weekend so nobody would worry about her missing school for a few hours.

I laid down in bed and couldn't help but be nervous. True I was happy my sister was back, and now I felt like things were only going to get more interesting. Interesting in a good way and not good way. I wasn't trying to think badly, but it was how I was feeling.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- AN ;**_

_**Well here's my first EVER Vampire Diaries/ Twilight crossover. I'm not sure how this story is going to go, but I do know it will be a DAMON/BELLA story. & when I picture this Bella in my head, I see a bit of Mila Kunis as I vision her . She seemed to fit my Bella's appearance well enough.**_

_**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! Leave a review, please and thank you.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**This is my first attempt to doing anything like this. I never really got into vampire diaries until recently, so its hard for me to write it but thinking it and having ideas comes easiest. But hopefully you all will like it more as it goes on. Not to mention, having Netflix is awesome cause I can go back and watch episodes so I can get it as close to it as possible but adding my own little something to it.**_

_**- I also want to thank everybody who has reviewed the first chapter [all 7 of you], added the story to their favorites, and also for those who have requested a story alert. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>- - - NOBODIES POV ;<strong>_

Damon woke up bright and early, feeling good for the first time in a long time. He couldn't wait to go pick up the girl he met last night, the girl who managed to effect him in this weird way. He wanted to take the challenge Elena gave to him at heart to truly see if he can effect her sister in some way. But for some reason he didn't want to just play games with her, he wanted to get to know her and the fact that she's bitchy and feisty made him even more interested even if it frustrated him.

He hadn't been interested in anybody in a long time, not since Katherine. And with the news of Elena being adopted only meant that Isabella was adopted as well, they share similar features. His feelings for Elena seemed to float towards friendship when he laid his eyes on this Isabella chick. And he wasn't exactly too sure why, but for some reason he was okay with it. It might not mean that they would be together, but maybe having her around would benefit him.

The way she moved and the way she dressed, as well as her attitude attracted him towards her, and for once he had different motives for going after a girl. Motives that weren't dark or out of revenge. He was confused and irritated at the same time for having this mixed up feelings, feelings he wanted to explore. Either way he was going to figure it out, he was going to figure this girl out.

" On your way to get Isabella, I presume." Stefan snickered in the parlor entry way

Damon looked up as he drank the remaining amount of blood from his glass and glared at his little brother.

" Yes as a matter of fact I am, brother. Shouldn't you be writing in your diary or sitting around in the dark doing your whole woe is me routine?" Damon snarled back

Stefan rolled his eyes at his brother and crossed his arms over his chest. Damon smirked copying his brother's movements.

" What are you really doing Damon, is this about the challenge Elena brought to you. Or are you doing this because your seriously interested in her. " Stefan asked with concern in his eyes, as well as it colored his tone.

Damon's smirk faltered and he dropped his arms to his side and started to turn around to walk out the door.

" I guess you'll have to wait and see now wont you?" and with that Damon left the house.

Damon found himself nervous as he drove to the Gilbert home. He didn't know how today would go, how Isabella would take the news of Vampires being in Mystic Falls. He knew Elena had this freaky ability to be alright with the weird, but he wasn't sure if Isabella would be. No matter how hot and bitchy she looked.

Pulling up to the Gilbert house was unsettling seeing as Isabella was already outside waiting with Elena. And Isabella didn't looked to pleased. He opened his car door, as she marched down the stairs looking thoroughly pissed off.

" Your ten minutes late. Which means I'm late. Get your ass back in the car and lets go." Isabella all but growled out at him.

His eyes went wide, and he looked up at Elena who was covering her mouth with her hand giggling quietly.

" I told you so." Elena whispered so only Damon could hear her.

He glared at her and was about to yell something to her, but the slam of his passenger side door alerted him of the very pissed off human waiting. He sighed and resisted the urge to snap at her for treating his precious car so roughly, but decided to keep his mouth shut.

He put the car in reverse and then they were on their way to the Lockwood manor. Damon could sense Isabella's annoyance and decided to put the blame to his brother. He did annoy him this morning, so why not give some pay back.

" My brother held me up this morning, Isabella, I didn't mean to make you late." He explained trying to look apologetic.

She looked over at him but didn't respond, she was admiring the view. His face was beautiful, slight amount of stubble started growing on his face, and his jaw line was very well pronounced. His dark hair contrasting nicely with his pale skin, but it was his eyes that drew her in, the pale-blue color.

She never in her life seen eyes like that. Eyes that were so light and bright at the same time, and yet they held pain that she knew he thought he was hiding. But she didn't want to try to figure it out, she had her own problems to figure out first. Like how the hell she was going to get through this meeting that she didn't even want to go to, a meeting that she knew she shouldn't even be going to.

It wasn't that she didn't like Mrs. Lockwood, she did and does. Its only that the lady never knew when to shut her mouth long enough to hear what she was saying was bullshit. She always has to judge and gossip. She didn't understand why her mother got along with the lady, but then again, she had dated Tyler, so that must mean she was as crazy as her mother.

Thinking about Tyler made Bella sad. They went through a lot of things together, a lot of firsts as well. He was a bully because his father was a bully, but it wasn't the type of life he wanted. He didn't want to become like his father, and seeing him get pushed around and slapped around by him behind closed doors is what made her fall for him, for his strength. To her Tyler was one of the strongest people she knew, and she loved and admired that about him.

She thought back on all the times they hung out together or went on dates at the Grill, to see movies, and just went on walks. Her favorite times with him were when they snuck into each other's bedrooms in the middle of the night. They didn't even have to have sex, she just enjoyed the comfort of being in his arms. She missed him, she wouldn't lie. But times had changed and she was wondering if it was or would be stupid to even try to fix things between the two.

She hurt him when she left town, to get away from the pain and the memories, at least that was what she was meant to have everybody think. But he hurt her too, by the things he said. The way things were left weren't good, and she knew that, she knew she needed to talk to him, but she wasn't really ready. Not to mention she was a pissed off that he started dating Vickie, the towns drug addicted slut, soon after she left. She knew that he didn't feel for her, not really, because the bond Bella and Tyler share was so deep. But she was pissed because he done it, knowing it would get back to her, not by her sister of course. Elena wouldn't have the balls to tell her something like that, because Elena would be worried it would hurt her feelings.

Isabella shook her head of her thoughts and sighed resting her head on the back of the very comfortable car seat.

" I don't want to deal with this yappy bitch right now." She sighed out as she looked at her nails.

Damon started to chuckle which caused her to glare at him mockingly.

" You don't like your boyfriends mother?" He asked her knowing she wasn't really dating him anymore, he just wanted to hear her reaction.

Bella snorted and rolled her eyes.

" Hard to be my boyfriends mother when I don't have a boyfriend." She muttered.

Damon smirked but didn't respond. He stayed quiet for the rest of the car drive.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- - LOCKWOOD MANOR - -<strong>_

* * *

><p>Isabella took the news well Damon thought. She seemed a bit silent but the others wrote it off as her having a lot on her mind. Damon thought other wise, she took it well, almost too well.<p>

Bella left to go talk to Tyler, the others were still in the room having their secret council meeting.

" Do you think she'll be alright." Mrs. Lockwood questioned

The mayor laughed and shook his head, making Damon suspicious.

" Isabella is the eldest Gilbert child. She's been trained for years to take over. She's practically a vampire huntress by now." Mayor Lockwood said still chuckling with a proud gleam in his eyes.

Damon's mind began to panic but he kept his cool and decided to get as much information out as he could.

" What do you mean vampire huntress and being trained?" He asked The Mayor who happened to be Tyler's father.

The Mayor smiled slightly feeling delighted about giving out information for once.

" What I'm saying is, I think her father started training her to be a vampire hunter a few years back, he always mentioned it. I mean what other reasons are there for her to leave after her parents died? He never mentioned if he really did any of that, so we'll never know unless we need her or unless a vampire does attack." He elaborated , which to Damon it wasn't very much to go on.

He sat back and thought for awhile. Even if Isabella knew about vampires, she certainly didn't know him and Stefan were vampires, they were walking in the sun. He also didn't think that she would have gotten into his car with him this morning, or agreed to get a ride from him last night. He was becoming frustrated and confused and irritated, and all of that was making him hungry.

The meeting ended and everybody left to go outside for tea, Damon was bored and didn't really care to stay any longer so he decided to find Isabella.

When he found her he found her sitting on a bench looking out at the Lockwood Pond, with Tyler sitting next to her. He stood behind a tree a good distance away but listened to the conversation they were having.

" Why did you come back, why did you leave in the first place Bella? I know you said you needed to get away from it all, but I just don't understand why you came back all of a sudden after only a few short months." Tyler sighed out running his hand through his short dark hair.

Damon had to admit, he was rather curious as to why Isabella came back as well. From what he heard, she took it the hardest, but then again how can any body really take it the hardest. All three of the Gilbert children were close to their parents and loved them, so he was rather curious to know why she came back if she had to leave because it was so hard for her.

" I came back because my sister and brother needed me! I left for a selfish reason, and for that I know it caused my family even more pain. They lost people too, I wasn't the only one but I didn't see it that way. So I ran, I needed to clear my mind and come to terms with losing my parents, Tyler. I shouldn't have left, but leaving was the best thing I ever did. But I'm back now, not only because my family needs me, but because I want to be back and because I know I'm needed here." Isabella or Bella as Tyler called her said not even glancing in the direction of Tyler.

He watched as Tyler watched her with a longing look in his face, and he almost felt pity for the boy. Yes, boy because he was still a child. He also didn't understand why he felt like he should have broken up their conversation, he didn't like Isabella speaking or being near Tyler, it made him feel uneasy…and dare he say.. Jealous?

" I'm glad your back. I missed you, B." Tyler said as he tucked some hair behind her ear.

" Yes, you obviously missed me so much. I know you were fucking Vickie Donavan. You sure didn't waste anytime did you?" She hissed out at him after she smacked his hand away.

" YOU LEFT! I DIDN'T THINK YOU WERE COMING BACK SO I TRIED TO MOVE ON! I don't love her, I just needed a distraction. Let's not pretend like you honestly care who I was with or wasn't with while you ran off." Tyler nearly shouted at her but spoke more softly towards the end.

That got Isabella's attention. She jerked her head to look at him and turned her body so it was facing him. She looked sad, and could see and smell the tears that were forming in her eyes, but Tyler couldn't.

" Tyler, I'll always care about you. We have a long history, I know I left but at least I didn't go 'distracting' myself as you so put it. I had every intention of coming back here and trying to work things out with you. But when I heard you were with her not even a week after I left, it made me see that we couldn't be with just each other forever. We both need to explore seeing other people, because I honestly cant take you back right now." She explained.

Tyler looked taken back, and just sat quietly looking at her. He nodded at her with tears in his own eyes and took her hand and just held it.

Damon was starting to feel a little stalker-ish but couldn't stop himself from eve's dropping.

" So tell me about this boy my sister is dating. Stefan isn't it?" Isabella asked, and that's when Damon's ears really perked up.

It was the way she said it, she sounded protective as any sibling should. But it was the clear worry in her voice that made him even more suspicious, making him think that maybe she did know something.

" Yeah, Stefan Salvatore. He arrived shortly before school started back up again. I don't know much about what they have going on, but I do know Matt's bothered by it. I really don't pay attention to him or her. He's on the football team though. Its fucking weird at how good he is. He makes me almost look like I don't know shit." Tyler commented.

Ha! ALMOST! He wiped your ass on the practice field that day. Damon laughed to himself.

He knew Tyler didn't really like Stefan because Matt was still pining after Elena. Not to mention Damon found Tyler to be a complete idiot and almost wondered if he was on steroids because his rage issues.

" I also seen that you arrived with his brother Damon Salvatore…" Tyler trailed off waiting for an answer.

He watched as Isabella roll her eyes at Tyler.

" He offered to bring to meet with your mother about something's regarding my parents. Besides, I wasn't going to pass up a ride, not when I have yet to buy a car. " Isabella said smoothly.

Tyler didn't look like he believed her, but didn't comment on her.

" Yeah but I noticed how he loved the view of your ass as you walked in front of him on your way up to the house. You should stay away from him Bells, he's uses women." Tyler spat out.

Damon almost wanted to kill him, but decided the best he could do was just annoy the boy and mess with his head.

" I don't even know him! Your jealous Tyler, and you have no reason to be. We're not together anymore remember." Isabella said as she poked Tyler in the chest wit her finger and got up and started to walk away.

Tyler didn't go after her, but Damon did, not to chat her up, but to ask if she was ready to leave. He really didn't want to be there any longer.

He jogged up to her once she reached the side of the Lockwood house calling her name.

"Isabella wait up." He chuckled out pretending to be out of breath.

She stopped and whirled around. He couldn't help but chuckle again looking at her expression. Her eye brow raised in silent demand he get on with it.

" Are you ready to leave?" He asked her.

She looked him up and down with narrowed eyes then looked relieved.

" I was just going to ask you the same thing. Come on, lets go. I need a drink!" She said as she grasped his hand and tugged him towards his car.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- - SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE - -<strong>_

* * *

><p>After Damon dropped Isabella off at her house, he went straight home knowing Elena and Stefan were going to be there. It was typical of them.<p>

" So your sister might be a vampire hunter.." Damon said as if was nothing.

Elena's eyes went wide, and Stefan looked at his brother curiously, trying to see what his brother was playing at.

" WHAT! NO, NO SHE COULDN'T BE. I mean.. why would she be a vampire hunter. And where did you get that stupid information from." Elena ranted, by asking to many questions.

_She really is getting to comfortable around us_.. Damon thought

" Apparently at the meeting today. She went to talk to Tyler, and Mayor Lockwood himself said that your father had told him that he was teaching her the family histories." Damon said as he poured himself a drink and sat down in his favorite chair.

" But that wouldn't explain why she would be a vampire hunter Damon." Stefan said

Damon tip his glass back and drank the rest of his drink. Stood up got another and sat back down.

" You remember brother, it was a Gilbert all those years ago that killed all those vampires. Isabella is the oldest child, there for its her responsibly or choice to take on the family traditions, as one of the founding families of Mystic Falls. Mr. Gilbert must have figured that Isabella needed to know about these things. We just need to find out if its true. If she is a vampire hunter, before she goes all Buffy on our asses." Damon said sarcastically.

Elena was just sitting there lost in thought.

" So we invite her for Dinner. Surely she wants to get to know me as her little sisters boyfriend. And she could get to know you, I mean you are on the Founders Council with her… it's a nice way for her to meet a new friend. It gives us a chance to feel her out, see how she reacts around us, with only us around. " Stefan suggested

" Yeah lets invite her to dinner, so she can stake us Stefan. How thoughtful of you." Damon hissed out

" Elena, are you alright?" Stefan asked his very human girlfriend whom was in a daze.

She jerked towards him and tried to smile nodding.

" Yeah, uh. Take me home so I can invite her. And….how are we going to have dinner if none of you cook?" She asked both men in the room

" I can cook thank you very little. Now go invite your Slayer sister to dinner. I have a meal to prepare." Damon said clapping his hands and blurred out the room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- - GILBERT HOUSE - -<strong>_

* * *

><p>When Elena got home she took her time entering her house. She was trying not to hyperventilate. She was nervous and suddenly afraid of her own sister, and not only of her, but for her.<p>

What if Bella is a vampire hunter? Damon would kill her for sure, no matter how attracted to her he was, at least that's what Elena thought. Then again, if Bella was a hunter, maybe she could help with some of the situations going on at the moment. Like maybe killing Katherine if Damon got her out of the tomb. But so far the whole tomb idea seemed to be put into the back of Damon's mind, which Elena was thankful for.

Then again all of this could be some misunderstanding. Yes a misunderstanding that could just be small town gossip. Because why would their dad teach Bella such things. Vampires haven't been in town since Stefan and Damon came back, that she knew of at least. And from what she knew of Stefan's past, it was a long time ago when all of that happened. So why would the Gilbert family still be into all of that, it's the 21st century for god sakes!

She made her way through the house, looking for her sister. Aunt Jenna was in the kitchen making a sandwich, since Elena already sent her text letting her know that Stefan wanted to get to know Isabella better so she was invited to dinner, but to not tell Isabella because she wanted to do it herself. She hugged her aunt and went up the stairs to the room across from hers.

The door was closed, as usual. Bella never left her door open she liked her privacy not to mention there was a time when Jeremy was going through the ' dress in my sisters clothes' phase. He'd put Bella's bras on outside of his shirts and prance around talking in a high pitched voice that made him sound more of a gay person than a girl. It creeped Bella out there for she always had her door closed and on some occasions she locked her door. Her door was locked the entire time she was away.

Elena knocked on her sisters bedroom door softly, and took a deep cleaning breathe then exhaled trying to get her nerves under control. Not but 15 seconds later Bella's door was opened by a frazzled looking Bella, and a shirtless Tyler Lockwood hopping around trying to put his pants on. Elena blushed and tried not to giggle.

A throat being cleared brought her eyes away from the hopping Tyler and back to her sisters green wide eyes that were dancing with amusement.

" I could always come back if you'd like." Elena whispered out darting her eyes back to Tyler who was glaring at her, then back to her sister who was pressing her lips together to stop from laughing out right.

It wasn't the first time this happened. Bella's been caught several times having Tyler in her room, most of the time it was Elena who caught them but kept quiet. Other times it had been their mother, who would give her a lecture but knew she would do it again anyways. It didn't matter what mattered at the moment was telling Bella about dinner.

" Tyler was just leaving. So whats up?" Bella asked.

Before Elena could answer Tyler came up and turned Bella around and grabbed her face kissing her . Elena turned her head once Bella started getting into it, she felt like she was interrupting a serious moment.

" I'll see you tomorrow, B. I love you." Tyler whispered and left the room going down the stairs and out the door.

Bella turned backs towards Elena who was standing their with her eyebrows raised.

" What?" She asked turning around and started putting up her hair in a messy bun.

Elena walked into her room and sat down on her bed, then stood back up quickly not wanting to sit down on the bed where her sister and Tyler Lockwood probably had sex.

" Your back with Tyler? " Elena asked looking confused.

Bella laughed loudly and shook her head in the no motion.

" We're not back together, its complicated right now. Why do you ask?" Bella questioned.

" But… you two just had sex… so I just thought..ya know." Elena said blushing

" Elena, just because we have sex doesn't mean we're together or anything serious. Seriously. I'm not ready to take him back right now, I still want to see other people and I told him he should probably do the same. Sure I still love him, its obvious that I cant be over him so fast. If I was then I wouldn't have really been in love with him in the first place. Besides its complicated right now…I'm not sure I can handle being with somebody at the moment." Bella said quietly at the end looking lost.

Elena sat their looking at her sister, who had four small tears drip down her face. Elena stood up and hugged her sister to her tightly. She didn't want her sister to feel alone, or feel sad. Even if she might be a vampire hunter, she was still Bella, and still her sister.

" Why wouldn't you be able to handle being with anybody Bella? You're the strongest person I know." Elena whispered.

Bella let go and sat down on the couch that was on the other side of her room.

" Elena, things haven't been exactly easy for me. I'm… I cant really tell you." She sighed out.

Elena was going to pry like she usually does, by asking numerous questions, but decided against it.

" Well then. Stefan and Damon invited you over for dinner tonight. Stefan thinks it would be nice to get to know you and you him. Since he's dating me and all." Elena said in a bright chirpy voice.

Bella turned around fast. Almost too fast Elena thought. Bella was glaring at her and stepped closer.

" What are you doing with Stefan Salvatore anyways?" Bella questioned coming closer.

Elena was wondering if this was it. Was Bella going to tell her to leave Stefan alone, so she could kill him. Oh god, she was going to start to freak out again.

She didn't answer Bella back and she watched her face become somewhat angry then thoughtful, then relieved.

" Okay let me change and then we'll go. " Bella said

_Jesus, her different moods are giving me whip lash_. Elena thought

Soon Bella was dressed in dark skinny jeans, a black tank top, her black leather jacket, and red stiletto shoes. Her hair was still in its messy bun from earlier as well as her makeup.

" Alright lets go." Bella said dragging Elena along to Elena's car.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- - SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE - -<strong>_

* * *

><p>The food was finished and ready on the large dark wood table that hadn't been used in years. Stefan and Damon were freshly showered and dressed. Damon in his all black as usual, and Stefan settled for dark jeans, and a navy blue shirt, of course they both had on their black boots.<p>

Stefan watched as Damon blurred around the house hiding weapons.

" Do you really think that's necessary Damon?" Stefan asked as his eye brows pinched together.

Damon stopped in front of him looking pissed off.

" I'm not looking to die tonight. So if that hot Buffy wants to come at one of us, we'll be ready. Though I might let her tackle me." Damon said wiggling his eye brows up and down.

Stefan snorted and rolled his eyes.

" No offense brother, but Isabella doesn't exactly look like the type of girl who goes down with out a fight. She's sort of scary for a human." Stefan said raising his eye brows

" Bitchy, over aggressive attitude, hot with nice legs and a nice ass … yes, but scary no. Dude I think your forest feed fest, is seriously messing with your manhood. Get it together. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to place a stake by the door just incase bodacious Buffy does want to tackle me." Damon said blurring away

Stefan slouched back against the couch and shook his head. If Isabella was a hunter, and did go after any of them. He hoped that she went after Damon first.

An hour later the girls showed up. They heard them getting out of the car and walk up to the door.

The door bell rang and Stefan and Damon looked at each other, nodded and braced themselves and opened the door.

Both Salvatore brothers drank in the girls, Damon didn't care at the moment if she was some sort of vampire hunter, the chick was beautiful, and defiantly looked delicious in leather.

Damon and Stefan stepped aside to let the girls in. Elena walked through but Bella stayed where she was.

" Are you alright?" Elena asked.

Bella nodded and smiled but it came out as a frown.

" Yeah I'm fine." She whispered

The Salvatore brothers looked concerned as well as Elena.

" Okay…" Damon muttered

" why are you standing there?" Elena asked

" Because I have to be invited in…" Bella said sighed out

_Well… so much for bodacious Buffy_…. Damon thought

* * *

><p><em><strong>- - AN ;**_

_**Soooo… LET ME KNOW WHAT YA THINK! & If you have any questions just ask.**_

_**Also… Bella is different in this story, she's special… just like Elena, they both have their own Roles to play. Elena is obviously the doppelganger. & yes Elena and Bella are blood sisters well half blood sisters… Bella is obviously older.. So no… they wont have the same father, but yes they will have the same mother, Isobel.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>PLEASE REVIEW<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Previously…**_

_Damon and Stefan stepped aside to let the girls in. _

_Elena walked through but Bella stayed where she was._

_" Are you alright?" Elena asked._

_Bella nodded and smiled but it came out as a frown._

_" Yeah I'm fine." She whispered_

_The Salvatore brothers looked concerned as well as Elena._

_" Okay…" Damon muttered_

_" why are you standing there?" Elena asked_

_" Because I have to be invited in…" Bella said sighed out_

_Well… so much for bodacious Buffy…. Damon thought_

**Now, its time to get into Isabella's mind…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>- ISABELLA POV ;<strong>_

You should have seen the looks on their faces when I said I need to be invited in. I couldn't help but grin and burst out laughing shoving my way through the door.

" Bella!" Elena gasped out

I twirled around and smirked at my baby sister. She looked like she was going to faint. HA! Did she honestly think I didn't know that her big headed brooding boyfriend and his hot jackass of a brother weren't vampires? Please, I can smell them, if they actually got their heads out of their asses they could sense me too.

" Oh come on Elena, did you honestly think I didn't know they were vampires? I could tell the moment I laid my eyes on them last night. Don't be so naïve sister." I giggled at sat down on one of the ugliest couches I've ever seen in my life.

Of course Damon, the jackass of a brother wasn't too pleased.

" So you know were vampires? Is it true your some vampire hunter, raised to do your families bidding?" He snarked out

I rolled my eyes at him.

" I'm no vampire hunter, though I have killed a few in my time away." I said smiling at him

He made the mistake by coming at me, typical. He had me pinned to the back of the couch with his hand around my throat. So what did I do? Being the bitch that I am, and since he pissed me off this morning for not only being late, and eve's dropping on me, and now trying to choke answers out of me. I decided to let the cat out of the bag.

I reversed our position faster than he ever moved in his life. His eyes were wide and I decided to turn up the dramatics. I squeezed his throat tightly cutting off all air supply.

" You see dear Damon, your problem is that you act before you think. You attacked somebody who is assumed to be some vampire hunter. Truth is, I was born a vampire you idiot. " I hissed out at him feeling my fangs grow and my veins pop out.

Elena gasped and choked out a sob. I rolled my eyes, I loved my sister, but seriously. She's dating a vampire! She shouldn't be so shocked at anything.

" Uh.. Isabella you can let him go now. I think he gets it. I think we all get it." Stefan said awkwardly.

" Do I have to? The fun has just begun!" I said in a baby voice, but let him go anyway.

He stayed in his position and I just plopped down in the leather chair across from Elena and Stefan. I looked up at my sister and smiled sheepishly.

" So.. There goes my surprise!" I said with false happiness

" You're a vampire!" She screeched out.

I sighed.. I thought we already established that just a few seconds ago.

" Yes, but I wasn't turned. I was born like this already. I was going to tell you a long ass time ago, but I swore to mom and dad that I wouldn't. Which we're adopted by the way!" I exclaimed.

" How were you born a vampire. Is that even possible." Stefan asked with his bushy eyebrows bunched together.

_The dude seriously needed to learn what the words, wax and tweeze mean!_

" Wait, how do you know we're adopted what about Jer? Do you know our mother and I'm assuming we don't have the same father.. Since I'm not a vampire or wasn't born a vampire like you. OH MY GOD BELLA WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? IS THIS WHY YOU LEFT?" Elena ranted

Damon was quiet but had a firm glare on his face. Whatever, if his feelings are hurt because I did to him what he did to me. Then oh well, I have other things to worry about besides his deflated male ego, like calming my sister down before she faints.

" One question at a time Elena! _Jesus_, your starting to sound like that idiot Caroline! I know we're adopted because I was told at a young age by mom and dad. And Jeremy is mom and dad's birth son, trust me I remember it. No I don't know our mother, though I know her name, but that's not important right now. And no I don't know your dad or my dad. I didn't tell you because I was told not to tell you until the time was right, and obviously the time is right. And yes its why I left. I needed time to be myself with out having to hide who I am." I explained in one breath

The room went quiet and it was rather unsettling. Elena kept staring at me like I was some alien and with a little bit of awe mixed in her emotions. Stefan was looking at me again with his bushy eye brows scrunched together. Eventually Elena snapped back in action and started firing off questions. I answered as best as I could. I didn't know much, but I knew enough.

I was born half human and half vampire. When I was two going on three my birth mother got pregnant and decided she couldn't handle having kids, and gave birth to Elena and then left us with our Dad. I wasn't going to give Elena the name of the woman who was said to be our mother. I wasn't sure if it was really her name anyways. Then I went on to tell her about mom and dad telling me not to tell her until the time was right.

Truth is, I always knew I was different from her. I always felt hungry, and I often thought of drinking peoples blood. Eventually the hunger gave out and when I was six our mom cut her hand and the smell got to me. Of course when I went to drink from her, my throat closed and it felt like the inside of my mouth and esophagus was burning and on fire. That's when Dad and Mom told me about who I was.

They told me they knew the day was coming, and that they were ready. They had blood stored and started giving me blood at night when Elena and Jeremy went to sleep. They thought me control and explained what was going on with me. Of course, I was also told to never tell anybody about what I was, because it could be very bad. As I got older, Dad taught me how to kill a vampire in many different ways. It freaked me the fuck out about how he could have killed me easily but didn't, he loved me just as mom did. He gave me all kinds of old books, or Journals if you will. He told me to protect them and keep them hidden.

The night my parents died, they have me a special book. A book to protect, along with a box of things that could be useful, or dangerous. I kept them hidden just as they asked. I took them with me when I left. I buried them, here in Mystic Falls and never will tell another person where they are. Of course, I didn't tell Elena about the journals or what Dad and Mom gave me. The look in Damon's eyes told me he wanted to know, but I wont tell.

" How are you so strong? I'm older than you, and yet you still held me down to the point it didn't look like I was struggling." Damon growled out.

I hissed at him, giving him a glare.

" HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSE TO KNOW. I DON'T HAVE ALL THE ANSWERS, I WAS GIVING THE SMALL DETAILS DAMN IT! HAVENT YOU BEEN LISTENING TO A THING I'VE BEEN SAYING? OR IS THAT TO HARD TO FOR YOU TO DO?" I shouted causing him, Stefan, and my sister to flinch away.

I was pretty sure that my face contorted into one of a vampire, like earlier.

I shut my eye and took deep breaths. Anger is an issue with me. I tend to lose control of myself when I'm pissed off. And it seems like Damon Salvatore knew how to push my buttons easily. I'd either kill him, or…well yeah I think I might kill him.

I sighed after I calmed down, sat down and opened my eyes. Elena was crying and started telling me she was sorry I had to go through that alone with nobody to really talk to. I brushed it off, truth is, people go through different things in life. Sometimes we have people to vent to, and others we just have to keep to ourselves. I just happened to be one of those people who didn't really have anybody to talk to. Sure I had the man that raised me to explain things, but I didn't have anybody who really under stood. I doubt I'll ever have somebody really understand me.

" How were you able to control yourself when you had sex with Tyler before.. And well today?" Elena asked

I just cocked an eye brow at her.

" Sharing my business to the world now? I don't know Elena, why don't you ask your boyfriend how he controls himself when he's having sex with you?" I hissed at her

"Hmm...having sex with your boyfriend who isn't your boyfriend? " Damon said smirking

She blushed at my comment and had the decency to look ashamed and embarrassed, so did Stefan who's eyes went wide and coughed looking nervous.

" So tell me what's been going on since I've been gone? And don't leave anything out because I will find out." I said ignoring Damon's comment and gave a pointed look to my sister.

" How about we talk about this over dinner. I did cook, lets not let it go to waste. After all, it would be rude of you to not eat what I slaved over." Damon sarcastically commented.

I shrugged and got ready to stand up, but he held his hand out for me to take. I looked over at my sister and cocked an eyebrow. She giggled and cocked one as well. I rolled my eyes and decided to just go with it. I took his large hand that seemed to make my small hand disappear in his, and let him guide us to the dining area. Elena and Stefan followed after us.

" Who knew Damon could be a gentleman." Elena whispered, obviously forgetting that I could hear her.

" Yes, who knew." I snorted

" I have you know, I'm always a gentleman to woman who deserve it." said the so called Gentleman.

I snorted again but didn't comment.

The dining room was beautiful to say the least. You could tell that the majority of the furniture in the house was original, but some had been replaced when some things had warn old and gave out. The table looked authentically old, but it was still beautiful none the less. And I could have sworn I seen a stake hidden under a few napkins that were placed at the table, yet nobody would be sitting there.

I didn't mind, Mr. Damon Salvatore must have been pissing his pants by the thoughts of me being a so called vampire hunter. Or as Mayor Lockwood called me, Vampire Huntress. Don't get me wrong, it had a nice ring to it, but it was a bit over doing it, if you ask me.

We sat down at the table and Damon served dinner. It smelled really good, and I was surprised that he actually really cooked all of it. It was Italian, obviously his specialty seeing as they are Italian. Whatever, either way it was good and while I ate, I also listened to everything they were telling me.

I choked on my water, when Stefan explained that Elena had Damon compel my baby brother to forget what happened when that slut bitch Vickie died when she attacked my sister.

" You what!" I shouted

They all flinched and they had good reason to scared. I was pissed that they would take his memory away. No, I didn't like the fact that he went through the situation, but by taking his choice away to forget was wrong! People need to go through the grieving process on their own, and come to terms of things on their own in their own way. Every person is different!

" You took our brother's memory away? What gave you the right to make that choice for him. No, I don't like that he seen or had to go through that, but that wasn't your choice to make, Elena! People need to grieve on their own, to come to terms on their own to move past it. You may have had this jackass take Jeremy's memories away, but whatever he feels is still there. That emptiness is there Elena!" I yelled

She went to open her mouth, as did the two idiots in the room.

" No… don't even say anything. I'm actually disgusted that you would even do that! What if it was you! You wouldn't want somebody to do that to you, you would be pissed off if I did that to you. Just because you were here doesn't give you the rights to allow something like that to happen." I growled out

" AND YOU! If you ever compel somebody in my family again I will kill you faster than you blink." I hissed out to Damon and turned on my heel and walked out the door.

I didn't want to be there anymore. I honestly was pissed off. For them to mess with my brother like that, for Elena to do that to our brother! I know she meant well, but it was wrong, so very wrong. That would be like me biting her, drinking her blood and taking the memory away after doing so.

Being so angry and upset I only wanted to do two things. Feed and to get drunk, since drinking helped the hunger. I ran two towns over and decided to get a few drinks in before I fed off some idiot who wanted to get his dick wet, not like that was going to happen.

The bar was dirty, and smelt like nothing but liquor. I went up to the bar and sat down waiting for the bartender. Finally after what seemed like forever, the middle aged man with a rounded belly came to offer me his services.

" I'll take two shots of whisky." I said as politely as I could.

He eyed me up and down, and shook his head.

" Can I see some I.D. please." He smirked thinking he was going to bust me.

I looked him deep into his eyes and when his eyes were locked on mine, I smiled.

" Your going to give me whatever I want drink tonight, with no questions asked. Do you understand?" compulsion is one hell of a thing.

It was nice and nifty to use on people to get things that I wanted if I didn't have something like and I.D. or even money at any time. But I would never use it on my family or another person unless I honestly had to.

The fat bartender gave me what I wanted and kept them coming. I enjoyed the way it went down. It burned yet it was soothing. The more I thought about everything Elena told me, the more I drank. And the more I drank, the angrier I got. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea, to get drunk, but fuck if I cared at the moment.

It was times like this where I could be myself where nobody knew me. Nobody suspected a thing, and I was glad for that. Even though I didn't want to leave after my parents died, I enjoyed the time away. It was refreshing and I finally felt free, I was able to be myself. No more hiding what I was. I didn't have to sneak down into the basement when everybody was asleep and drink blood from blood bags.

I was free to feed of anybody I wanted, and I didn't have to worry if one of them died. Because I didn't know them, and I didn't have to think about if they had a family or anything. To me they were faceless people with no purpose. I did try to stick to the perverts, drug dealers, and abusive people like Mayor Lockwood.

_Hmm. I bet he's tasty_.

I shook my head at that thought. I could never kill him, not unless Tyler asked me to. Then again I wont be telling him what I am, ever. Not unless I really had to. It would hurt him if I killed his dad, and Tyler was the last person on this earth that I wanted to hurt.

We may have broken up and said bad shit to each other before I left. And yes, he did fuck my sister's ex boyfriend's sister after I left, but I still loved him. Tyler will always have a piece of my heart, even if we don't get back together. I lost my virginity to Tyler, the first boy I kissed was Tyler back during recess days. He may not have been my only boyfriend, but he was my first real boyfriend. I loved him and no matter how much I try to tell myself I'm over him, I know I'm not.

Tonight was an example. I wasn't planning on having sex with him, it just happened. I just wanted to be near him, to feel his arms around me. Seeing him and talking to him at his house made me miss him. Tyler has always been a weak spot with me, and I'm sure he always will be. You don't ever forget your first love. So letting him go, will be hard.

But fuck, if he didn't make me forget a lot of shit, or the pain I still feel inside me. The pain of losing my parents, the two people who loved me most in the world, even if I was part something they were taught to hate. Losing them hurt so bad, and I felt guilty that they died, because I know that I could have turned them. But they wouldn't have wanted that, no matter how much they loved me, they wouldn't have wanted to live forever.

Being with Tyler made me forget the pain of feeling alone in the world. Because growing up in Mystic Falls was hard. I couldn't tell other kids what I was. They would have laughed or been afraid of me, told their parents , and their parents would have killed me. I couldn't tell my friends, because that would have ended badly as well.

I never really was allowed to let people know the real me until now. Now Elena knows, but I doubt I would have really told her if she wasn't dating a vampire herself. It felt good finally telling somebody, to have to keep it such a secret even if it was only three people. I wont be telling Bonnie anytime soon that's for damn sure. From what I hear she doesn't exactly like vampires, and she would judge me. And Caroline…well I cant stand being around her long enough to even want to tell her anything. I've never been close to her.

Tyler…well, I'm not ready to tell him. I'm not even sure where we stand. I know he wants to get back together, but I'm not ready for that. So no, I'm definitely not ready to tell him shit about whats going on right now. Not to mention it would be reveling the Salvatore's secret as well. And even if I don't like them at the moment, I cant do that.

My vision started getting hazy and I was feeling tingly so I decided it would be best to feed and get back home. I walked out the bar leaving the bartender some money and decided to take a walk. Even if I was drunk I knew what I was doing, my senses were the shit.

I started my slow, stumbling walk around until I heard somebody following me. I looked over my shoulder and watched as a rather nice looking frat boy trying to creep up behind me. I giggled out and waved in an inviting way, like some naïve girl. He of course took that little act seriously and picked up his pace.

I giggled again and turned the corner to an alley way before he could catch up to me. When he turned into the alley he couldn't see me. But I was moving around him too fast for him to see me.

WHOOSH

He turned around with wide eyes, still unable to see me.

WHOOSH

Again, and I could hear his heartbeat pick up to an alarming rate.

" HELLO" He shouted out.

WHOOSH, and I giggled letting him hear me.

He started breathing hard now. I decided to get on with it, I was getting hungrier.

I stopped behind him and jerked his head to the side giving me access to the vein that I wanted. I sunk my teeth into his skin, it was like sticking a hot butter knife in a tub of butter. He screamed out but nobody could hear him. The foolish boy followed me blocks away to an abandoned warehouse district. Nobody will hear him now.

I drank, letting out moans because he tasted so good. I drank him until there was nothing left and I felt satisfied. I threw his body into a dumpster and ran home. I let my mind shut off just enjoying the feeling of feeling full and free as the wind went through my hair.

I decided to make a stop before I went to the house. I crossed through the woods till I reached my desired place. The cemetery. I haven't been here since my parents funeral. It felt weird being in a place that I'll probably never end up. Six feet underground were the dead rested until their bodies rot into nothing but bones.

I felt anger rush to me. My parents didn't deserve to die, they should be alive with blood pulsing through their veins. Maybe if they were still here I wouldn't be doing what I do at moments like tonight. Feeding off humans. They should be here. They should be around for my last year of high school, and the rest of Elena and Jeremy's high school careers. To see Jeremy play football, and to see Elena and I cheerleading at the games. To see all the family functions that go around. They should be here with us, they shouldn't be laying in the ground rotting.

_If only Elena wouldn't have skipped out on family night and got drunk at that party! They wouldn't have left the house to pick her up and wouldn't have died! I will never tell my sister that I partly blamed her, because she didn't know that was going to happen. But still there was that small amount of blame._

I turned around and took my anger out on headstones surrounding my parents graves, I couldn't hit theirs. I would feel horrible. I kept destroying headstones until I felt arms go around me. I pushed the person away and growled baring my fangs.

_Damon Salvatore._

" What are you doing here? " I hissed at him

He put his hands in the air in the sign of 'surrender' and looked at me with sad eyes. Like I wanted his pity!

" I was walking and heard the stones breaking and your crying. I just wanted to see if you were alright." He said softly

I didn't get the impression of Damon speaking to anybody like this. So why was he doing it now?

" I'm not crying! I'm pissed off! Now go away." I hissed again and turned around.

I felt stupid for getting caught crying. I hated crying in front of people, it made me feel weak, and I wasn't weak. I'm suppose to be the strong one, the one that doesn't break.

"You know, people come to the cemetery to pay their respects to the dead. Not beat up on the headstones." He said in his stupid sarcastic voice.

I didn't bother answering him. And I knew that telling him to leave was only going to make him more stubborn to stay. So I kept quiet and sat down leaning my body against the poor bastards grave that I practically destroyed as I looked at my mother and fathers.

I felt him sit down next to me. I rolled my eyes and still stayed quiet. Why was he still here? Why did he even bother coming over to me?

" You smell like a liquor store." He muttered while shoving his shoulder against mine.

I glared at him.

" So what. If it bothers you so much, don't breathe!" I grit out through my teeth.

He just chuckled.

"I never said it bothered me. I was stating facts. So, feeding off of humans certainly doesn't bother you." He commented

" Just like feeding from humans doesn't bother you. Though I don't leave them alive when I do. Let's not start pointing fingers and start judging. Because if we're going to do that then just go away." I sighed

" Somebody is obviously testy tonight." He muttered looking at me from the side of his eye.

I rolled my eyes and didn't bother commenting again. And he didn't say anything either. I just there with my eyes closed listening to the earth around me. The bugs and the wind just everything. It was soothing, and when I opened my eyes again, Damon was in the same position as me. It still bothered me he was there, because I didn't see a reason to be there in the first place.

Maybe he just wanted to annoy the shit out of me. Eventually I left, nodding to him as I went. He nodded in return and went the other direction as me. I shrugged my shoulders to my thoughts on his strange ass behavior, if that was even strange for him.

When I got home, I checked to make sure all the doors and windows were locked. Weird I know, but I still do it, I always have. I then checked on Aunt Jenna who was humming softly in her sleep. I then checked on Elena, who was fast asleep with Stefan laying next to her, I rolled my eyes and closed her door. I check on Jeremy last. He looked so peaceful, I sat down next to him on his bed and ran my head through his hair.

I could smell the pot in his room, and the bottle of vodka under his bed. Sighing quietly, I emptied the bottle in the bathroom and got threw the bottle away. I left the weed where it was, it didn't bother me, Tyler smoked it too from time to time. I just hoped my brother wasn't drinking the vodka anymore.

I sat back down next to his sleeping form and continued to run my fingers through his growing hair. I felt bad that I wasn't there for him after Mom and Dad died. I knew he was taking their deaths differently from Elena and I. Jeremy was the baby of the house, our parents doting on all of us, but he was the boy. Him and dad were close, and mom always made sure to spend time with him too, even if it was him trying to explain the ways of football while a game was on TV.

And from what I hear, he was really in love with Vickie, even though she used him or played around with him. His problems with Tyler didn't make it any better. I felt bad, because I wasn't here when I should have been. Even though I needed to get away to take care of things, I should have waited. Then maybe I could have prevented a lot of things from happening, that involved him at least.

Eventually I got to tired to sit there anymore, so I kissed his cheek whispering that I loved him, and went to my own room. I took my clothes off leaving me in my bra and boy shorts, I laid my head on my pillow and I was out like a light.

When morning came around, if it was even morning, either way my phone was going off from missed calls and unread text messages. I made my way to the bathroom through half opened eyes, and took a shower. After showering, I dried my hair with a towel as good as it was going to get and just put it in a messy bun. I put my make up on, and got dressed.

Once I was dressed, and brushed my teeth I left the house on a mission to get a car. I was tired of not having one after so long. And since school is tomorrow, I was going to need one. I didn't really want to ride with Elena, I was still angry at her. So I called Tyler to have him come get me and take me to look at cars.

When he arrived I kissed his cheek and let him take me to the different dealer shops around us. Shopping for a car was fun with Tyler. He got happy over some cars and muttered under his breath about other cars. He seemed to dislike the 'ugly' ones as he called them. Not to mention he kept trying to tell me I need to get a safe car, something almost bullet proof. I rolled my eyes openly at that one and left him on his own.

I settled on a black Charger. It was beautiful and definitely me. Once everything was sighed over I took the car home, parked it, and got back into Tyler's so we could go to the Grill and get something to eat. I was particularly hungry and wanted to spend time with him before school tomorrow.

I smirked when all eyes were on us as we walked in there. I couldn't wait for school tomorrow, that's for sure. I love the attention I got, weather it be glares from jealous eyes, or looks of longing from lusting eyes, I loved it.

I spotted my sister and her group of friends at a table and Damon's annoying sexy self sitting at the bar chatting up Sheriff Forbs. I doubt I'll ever understand that, how I find him absolutely annoying and a jackass but still find a way to state his attractiveness in my head.

" Everybody is starting B. Wont you worry they'll start thinking we're back together?" Tyler said smirking with his eye brow raised.

I cocked an eye brow as well, leaned over the table and kissed his soft lifts. I pulled back before he could respond and smirked at him as well.

" I don't give a shit what they think. What goes on between us is our business. " I sighed out. " I'm just not ready to be in a relationship with you right now, I think we need time to get to know each other again. I love you Ty, really I do. But now just isn't the time." I said looking into his eyes.

I could tell it hurt his feelings, but he smiled anyways.

" I'll take what I can get. Now tell me, how did your dinner go at the Salvatore's? " He said saying Salvatore's with a uppity voice like his mother uses.

I giggled loudly, not even meaning to. It was just hilarious for him to sound like that.

" Please don't talk like that again." I laughed out, but my laughter died down as I looked across the Grill to find my sister and her group of friends looking at me. " It didn't go as well as I hoped to. I sort of left early." I sighed shaking my head

" Tell me about your beef with my brother." I said before he could ask any questions about last night.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his short cropped hair. He looked at me and looked at the table.

" We were arguing over Vickie. I knew they had fooled around together, and I just wanted to hurt his feelings. I didn't treat Vickie too nicely. I used her as a distraction, your brother could see that. He wasn't pleased that I was even with her, not to mention his feelings for her. I didn't bring her around my family and ignored her when I didn't want to be around her. I'll admit I sort of used her for sex…" He said looking down at the table.

I didn't give a shit about Vickie. I cared about her brother Matt, he was sweet and kind. But his sister was selfish and ignored her brother half the time, leaving him alone just like their mother had done. There was a time when the two of us use to play together when we were little kids, Vickie was always different. She didn't like dressing up and being girly like Elena and I but she was a real hoot. All of that changed in middle school, that's when she started with the pill popping, being a vampire helps. I could smell the shit in her blood stream. That was pretty much the end of our friendship, I didn't want to be friends with somebody who ruined their body.

I looked up at Tyler who was expecting me to yell at him, but I didn't. I couldn't honestly be angry at him for what he did while I was gone. Well besides him fucking with Jeremy.

" I don't give a shit about Vickie I'm glad she's gone. But I do care about you treating my brother like shit. Whats between you and him and Vickie is your business, but if you ever hurt my brother again I'll hurt you! You cant just pick on him because I left or because he had feelings for her. You two were close at one point. So just, stop okay." I asked him

If he keeps it up I'll compel him to do what I say. I may love him but I wasn't above anything when it came to my brother and sister.

" What do you think of Isabella Gilbert?" I heard Sheriff Forbes ask Damon

I decided to play with him, he can hear me, and I can hear him. Why not have a little fun while he's playing Mr. Human Council member.

" Tell her how you have fantasy's of ravaging me on her counter top." I whispered to him

Two things happened at that exact moment. One, Stefan who was sitting on the other side of the restaurant burst out laughing scaring his entire table, and Damon choked on his drink and it came out of his nose.

I giggled but kept my eyes on Tyler. Who looked at me like I was crazy.

" Oh goodness Damon, are you alright." Sheriff Forbes asked franticly

I looked at him and smiled gleefully. He of course was a party pooper and glared.

" I think she's the devils spawn." He muttered to Sheriff Forbes.

She looked taken back and then she giggled. Desperate bitch, I would be desperate as well if my husband left me for another man. HA!

" Awe, Don't be upset Damon. I'm sure you live out your fantasy once her and her annoying daughter go to sleep tonight." I taunted him and ended it with a wink

Of course the wink to Damon didn't go unseen by Tyler. Who turned his head around and glared at Damon. Of course in pay back the fucker smirked at Tyler and had the audacity to wave!

Tyler was pissed off of course, he turned around and glared at me.

" What the hell was that!" He demanded

I almost burst out laughing. Of course, Jealous Tyler is coming out to play. There are so many sides to him that people don't know about. Like his jealous side, which turns into violence. Not towards me, but trust me he gets violent when he's jealous. Though a Jealous Tyler is very sexy.

" I think he has a crush on me. But don't worry, I think he has stalker tendencies. Very creepy if you ask me." I lied smoothly

Truth is, I was attracted to that Salvatore jackass, and if he didn't rub me the wrong way half the time, I would probably pounce on him faster then he could blink!

I could hear Stefan telling Elena about what happened and I looked at her. She smiled but I glared. I was still upset with her for what she had let happen to Jeremy. She let then take away his memories, she took away his choice and that wasn't right of her to do.

I turned away from her and asked Tyler if he was ready to go. I told him I'd stay with him tonight and he could take me to school tomorrow.

" Stay away from my brother, and passed the message to my sister, since she cant be trusted around him. I don't need him not knowing who he is the next time I see him " I muttered to both Salvatore brothers.

I didn't trust them with him. To much has happened since I been gone, and now I'll make sure I know everything.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- - GILBERT HOUSE - -<strong>_

I packed an over night back with clothes for tomorrow. I'll need to look my best, we wouldn't want people thinking I was any different than before I left. I do have a reputation to uphold around here.

I packed a pair of light wash skinny jeans with small rips in the thigh, along with a dark blue silk wrap shirt and my black leather bikers jacket, along with some simple black peep toe pumps.

I didn't bother with Jewelry, besides the ring that helps me in the sun. If your wondering how I got it, well lets just say it was left to me.

As I was walking outside, Elena, Damon, and Stefan where there to greet me as I left.

" Bella will you please just talk to me?" Elena whispered

" What is there to talk about? I'll see you and Stefan at school tomorrow. " I dismissed her and got into Tyler's car and we left for his house.

It was easy for his parents to allow me to stay over night, they loved me and didn't suspect a thing.

Before I went to sleep, I though of all the changes that happened while I was gone. I knew that whatever happened while being away wasn't going to compare to whatever else that was coming.

But I would be ready, and I would make sure that my family was alright. I may think that being born what I am is a curse half the time, but I can at least protect those I love.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- - AN ;**_

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now you have somewhat of an idea about what goes on inside of Bella's mind. **_

_**Don't worry, Bella isn't going to be made at Elena for to much longer. & Jeremy isn't going to be involved with Anna, but the tomb will be opened. Next chapter I'm going to skip ahead towards that part of the story. **_

_**Bella's going to get a dose of Damon, like everybody else does. She's going to trust him, and he's going to break that trust.. Remember in this story, Bella has John's Journal & the things that he felt needed to be protected that Grayson or whatever his name is, told her to hold on to.**_

… _**any guesses on who you think Bella's real father is? **_

_**Please review.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**- - ELENA POV ;**

Bella's been home for over a month now and things have gotten better between us. She eventually told Jeremy of what happened, and he of course is pissed at me, with great reason. I keep trying to say sorry but he wont listen, of course he's comfortable around Bella which is good.

Things between Tyler and Bella seem to be going pretty good, so good in fact that Damon decided that between pissing her off, he was going to open the tomb tonight to get Katharine out. There have been vampires lurking around one actually stalked me, of course Stefan killed him, but not after questioning him.

He talked about a witches book and Jonathan Gilbert's journal. We looked and looked for the journal so much Aunt Jenna asked why Damon, Stefan and I were searching through boxes of my parents things. I knew they had things from back when Damon and Stefan were human we just didn't know where.

Aunt Jenna told us that they were passed down to Bella and that she put them away somewhere. Of course this worried me and Stefan, because Damon was pissed. He knew he wasn't going to get what he was looking for unless he asked Bella for them. And since when does Damon really ask for anything?

He was in luck, apparently Jeremy had the Journal, which was given to him by Bella to use for a school project. He was told by her to not let anybody else but him have it or read it, but he made the mistake of not listening to her. His lack of not listening got the book stolen after he let the History Teacher Mr. Salzmann read it.

Come to find out some vampire girl named Anna who Stefan and Damon knew back in 1864 when they were human was here looking for the exact same Journal, and witches book also known as a Grimoire. She had been seen by Bella lurking around Jeremy, asking questions and flirting with him. Bella thought the girl was strange but didn't really think anything of it, until she got closer to her while in passing.

Anna as threatened to leave town or else Bella would kill her but Anna didn't listen. Instead she kidnapped me and Bonnie letting her lackey Ben watch us. I was never more scared before in my life. He kept making references to drink my blood and kill Bonnie but that didn't happen Stefan saved us.

" Don't open that tomb, Damon. It will cause more problems, and you wont be pleased with the outcome." Bella warned out with a growl

It was still weird seeing my sister's true nature come out around me now that she didn't have to hide it. I would have never guessed in a million years she would be a vampire.

" Don't be so uptight Bella, you shouldn't stick your nose in places it doesn't belong. You know nothing about anything unless you read about it in those damn journals. I'm going to get Katherine out and you cant stop me. Now go run along to your little boyfriend." He hissed at her

" Don't think I'm not going to warn your grandmother Bonnie. You all people should know it shouldn't be done." Bella glared at her

Yes, Bonnie knows of Bella. They have been bumping heads lately. Bonnie didn't trust Bella because she was a vampire. Of course Bella explained that she didn't ask to be what she was, that she was born with it. Just like Bonnie was born a witch. After some thinking Bonnie tried to apologize to Bella, but Bella wasn't hearing it. She was hurt towards Bonnie's behavior towards her after finding out.

Bella left after that, going to Bonnie's gram's house. Which leads us to where we are now, the tomb.

Bonnie, and her Grandma were starting to do the spell to break the tomb, and Bella was no where to be seen. Tyler asked her to go to Duke's party and she accepted. Not before warning us all again. I believed her when she said things weren't going to turn out how Damon expected, he just wouldn't stop to listen to anybody and of course me being me, I told him I was on his side.

When in reality, I just wanted him gone like Stefan wanted him gone. He's caused so many problems since he's been here. He even killed his own brother's vampire best friend! Not to mention compelling Caroline, torturing Bonnie for some freaky crystal necklace, and making Stefan's life a living hell.

Tonight was going to change our lives, and we should have listened to my sister's warning.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[ DUKES PARTY IN THE WOODS ]<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>- - ISABELLA POV ;<strong>_

It was cold in these damn woods, but I was here for Tyler. He wanted to come to a party, one of thee parties that happened here in this town. He was all for us going places, and I didn't mind. We've been mending our relationship over the time I've been back. Of course, mending things with him made my attention stick to him.

I shouldn't have had my head in the clouds. I should have been paying attention to what was going on around me. I knew giving Jeremy that damn journal was a bad idea, but he needed something to do is history report on, and I gave in after he begged me to let him do his research paper on our ancestor Jonathon Gilbert.

I specifically told him to not let it out of his sight, but he didn't listen to me. No, of course not. Nobody listens to me, and now tonight is going to be the biggest act of stupidity on so many lives. I was staying out of it, if they wanted to fuck things up and not listen to me, then so be it.

I knew that bitch Katherine wasn't in the tomb, when I was away I had the fortune of hearing about her. I didn't tell Damon that thought, why should I. To him I now nothing, and that I needed to stop poking my nose in peoples business that doesn't be long.

I tried warning him, I tried warning them all that tonight was going to be an epic failure. But of course as I said before, they didn't listen. I warned him because I cared about him. No matter how much he pisses me off and we argue, I honestly do care. Probably to much, which is why I've been spending more and more time with Tyler.

I didn't want to let my feeling for Damon grow. He's specifically shown that he cant be trusted. Tyler wasn't only safe for me, but I still loved him, but I'm not in love with him. It's all so screwed up.

Bonnie's grandmother didn't even heed my warning, she told me she would be fine and that she had to help her grand-daughter and for me not to worry. That she had a plan. I could hear her heart beat, it wasn't beating as fast as it should have been. When I told her she would get her self killed, she told me to leave. The sad thing is, I loved Bonnie's grandmother, she let us hang out at her house when we were younger and she knew what I was. She never judged me like Bonnie did though.

I just have to let them make their own mistakes. I did my part in warning them, if they didn't want to listen, then fine that's their fault and their problem. Maybe next time they will listen to me, and trust me enough to actually listen to what I have to say. It pisses me of that they think I know nothing when I just got back and wasn't here for whatever happened while I was away. This will be a lesson to them all.

I sighed and drank the bottle of beer. Disgusting thing beer is, but it's the only shit they got out here, and as bad as its tasting, its curving my hunger for the blood that's all around me.

Tyler and I spotted Matt standing against a tree by himself nursing a beer. He was waiting for Caroline, god I cant stand the girl. Its utterly amusing how she goes after my sister's ex. Elena thinks Caroline is one of her best friends, when in reality she's not. Caroline has been jealous of my sister since forever. Caroline always is second choice after Elena. She always tries to one up Elena but it backfires. God the bitch is fucking annoying.

Tyler finds her behavior slightly chaotic. He makes fun of her for being insecure and chatty all the damn time. Sometimes I silently plot her death in many different ways. I won't even bother tasting her blood, I'd just torture her slowly till she dies.

I shook my head from my thoughts, I didn't need to be thinking of blood at a time like this. Not when my sister , her boyfriend, and that jackass Damon were out there with the witches opening up a tomb that didn't need to be opened up. God just thinking about it pisses me off.

_Whatever happens Bella, you warned them, you told them not to open it. It's their fault. Don't you dare start feeling guilty._

I told my self silently in my mind. I took a few calm breaths and turned to Tyler when he called my name.

" Are you ready to leave? It's pretty lame and your cold. Lets go get something to eat and then you can come to my place." He asked and suggested and followed with a kiss to my forehead.

It was times like that, when he kissed me and worried over me that made me sad to know I wasn't in love with him any longer. But I enjoyed his company and loved seeing the real him, the real him that nobody else gets to see. I smiled as if I was happy, and nodded my head. He grabbed my hand lacing his fingers through mine and we started walking through the woods.

I heard Stefan in a distance arguing and my brother's name being said.

I turned towards Tyler and made him stop.

" Go up ahead I'll catch up. I really have to pee and I don't mind doing it in the woods. Okay?" I asked him

I didn't want to compel him and by the look on his face he looked amused.

" You want to pee in the woods? Isabella Gilbert peeing in the woods? Oh I'm defiantly marking this down in the history books." He teased and let my hand go.

I stuck my tongue out at him and jogged in the woods away from people. Once I was clear I ran as fast as I could vampire speed to Stefan.

" What do we have here?" I asked with mock confusion.

Ben turned around fast as Stefan looked shocked. His bushy eyebrows raised as his eyes went wide.

" Were you threatening to eat my brother?" I asked in a baby voice.

Ben looked at me like he was hungry, as if I was something to eat, lustful. I let my vampire face come out and I lunged at him. Ripping his heart out and tossing it behind me and furthermore setting his worthless ass on fire.

" Bella.." Stefan said as I breathed heavily trying to calm down.

I turned around vampire face still in tact. I growled at him and threw down the flame thrower thing.

" You get back in there and you protect my sister. Damon wont find what he's looking for, and if Bonnie's grandmother uses to much of her strength or energy, she will die Stefan. Listen to the beat of her heart, its slowing down. Whatever mess all of you make, it will be yours to clean up. I warned you all…" I spat at him and left grabbing Jeremy as I go.

He was quiet through out the walk back and I didn't bother asking him questions.

" That girl Anna, she's a vampire. She. She was going to let him kill me." Jeremy muttered to me

I suppressed my anger. I wanted to slap him, but it wasn't his fault.

" You stay the hell away from her you hear me. I don't care what she says to you or how she feels. You stay away from her. I'll kill her myself. You're my brother, we lost our parents already, I cant lose you too." I said making him look at me

" What about Elena?" He asked

I sighed. I was pissed off at her for putting herself in danger. Put these are her choices to make, it's her life, and though I can be there to help and to protect her, she chose to not listen to me, and chose to do this tonight.

" She didn't listen to me, I warned her, and now she will have to pay for whatever mistakes they all make tonight, they all will suffer greatly. I love Elena, I do but she needs to learn to take other's advice." I sighed

When we got to Tyler's car he looked a bit put out that my brother was with me. I gave him a look that told him to shut up and not make any rude comments. I told him that Jeremy and I were going home, and that he was welcome to stay the night. He nodded and held my hand as we drove to my house.

Once we got home, Tyler went to my room to change his clothes into whatever clothes he's left behind here many times. I walked Jeremy to his room and told him to remember what I said. He nodded and I kissed his cheek telling him goodnight. He kissed mine as well and thanked me for saving his life.

" I'll always save you Jeremy, you're my baby brother, no matter what. I love you." I told him letting a few tears come out of my eyes.

He looked shocked at seeing me cry, because honestly I never cried in front of him before. Not even when our parents died. I held my tears in and didn't let them fall. Though, I did cry when I was alone by myself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- - DAMON POV ;<strong>_

She wasn't there, she wasn't in the tomb. Funny how life turns out isn't it. I decide to save Katherine from the tomb because I loved her and wanted to be with her because all along I thought she loved me too. I wouldn't have opened to tomb if Isabella wasn't still seeing that idiot tool anymore. But then again I think I just want to get into her pants more than anything.

I'll admit, she's one of the most beautiful girls in the world, until she opens her mouth and has something to say something bitchy. We argue me and her, more than I do with my brother. She gives it out just as much as I do, which I like that about her, but I'll admit, my attraction for her as of lately has only been sexual since she seems to act like she hates me.

Katherine was my back up, well she wasn't at first. She was the reason why I came back to Mystic Falls. Then Isabella showed up and she derailed my train of thought and reason. She wasn't easy, and that made me decide to go what the hell and just get the girl I fell in love with when I was human back. That obviously didn't go right.

Why, is what I don't understand. Why wasn't she there? I was going to get my questions answered, and the only person who really knew how to answer them was Anna's mother Pearl. Katherine's 'bestie' from back then. She was in the tomb, so she had to know something.

I sat waiting for them in in the dark. I knew they would arrive home slower than I got there. Pearl wasn't at all strong enough to move as quickly, not having any blood for that long of a time would do that to a person.

While I waited I sat and thought about Isabella. She warned me that what I was looking for wasn't going to be found. How she knew that, fuck if I know. But I should have listened. Because now I'm just angry and pissed off.

Ah, just the people I was waiting for. Anna and her mother came into the room seeing them there.

They stood there silently looking at me.

" You knew Katharine wasn't in there." I stated the obvious to Anna

She looked nervous. Good the bitch.

" I knew if I told you, you wouldn't have helped me." She said

I got up and grabbed her mother's throat squeezing. Pearl was ages older than me, but in her weak state I knew I could easily kill her.

" Why do you get a happy ending and not me?" I growled out squeezing harder.

Anna freaked out and started trying to get me to let go. But I was going to , she knew that if she tried anything more, I could kill her mother easily. And right about now, I didn't really think I minded doing it.

" The guard, the one at the church, the one that locked us in. She promised to turn him, he was obsessed with her! She had him under her spell like everybody else. He let her go." Pearl chocked out as her breath was leaving her lungs.

I let her go harshly and she doubled over gasped for her breath. Anna held to her mother and turned to me.

" Last I saw her was in Chicago. 1983. She knew where you were Damon. She didn't care." She said as if she felt bad, but the hateful look in her eyes was still there.

I just stood there, dumbfounded and feeling lost and hurt all at once.

" Sorry." Anna whispered and hugged her mother to her.

I left them as they embraced each other. I needed to get out of there, I needed a drink.

The question I wanted to ask now was, how did Isabella know Katherine wasn't there? She's never met her before, and doesn't really know of our past, so how could she have known? Was it because she was different that let her know?

* * *

><p><em><strong>- - A WEEK LATER - -<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>- - ELENA POV ;<strong>_

Its been a little while since opening the tomb. Bonnie's gran died that night. It was awful and I felt horrible and tried hard to not blame myself. Bonnie and I both cried and Bella has been avoiding us, well me mostly since Bonnie was away at her Aunts to give her some time to grieve.

I knew we should have listened to Bella that night, but we didn't. Damon has been torn up over the fact that Katherine wasn't there. Apparently she was never in the tomb in the first place. She played with another mans emotions back then and got him to help her escape. Damon's been heartbroken over it, though he doesn't show it.

I feel bad for him. He loved her, he wanted so badly to rescue her out of the tomb, but now I feel like he can at lease have some closure. Now he can move on. I just hope he doesn't move on and do something stupid, like what he did to Caroline.

Isabella wont even talk to him either. She wasn't talking to anybody who was there that night. I even found out it was her that saved our brother from the insane asshole that kidnapped Bonnie and me. That made me feel worse, that Jeremy could have died too.

This morning Bella talked to me long enough for us to ask Aunt Jenna if she researched anything about our mom, our birth mother I mean. We found out she grew up not to far from here and was a cheerleader like us. Isobel Fleming. It was amazing at how much Bella looked like her, they could have almost been twins. We assume that Bella was named after her, since their names are so much alike. Isobel and Isabella. It fit thought, since they resembled each other. I just seemed to have her dark hair and smile.

Now I was going to meet this woman who had no idea I was coming to meet her. She was linked to my mother, as her friend. The woman in the photograph with her in their cheerleading uniforms. I asked Bella if she wanted to come with me, she started to say yes but decided against it, deciding to help aunt Jenna with the fundraiser tonight.

I was sure she didn't what to go because she was afraid of what we would find, or I would find I guess. Also, I knew she was hurt because we were given up. She says that she doesn't really remember the times before our parents adopted us, but I think she just doesn't let herself remember. Then again, how much can a two year old going on three really remember?

So here I am about to knock on this woman's door. Hoping that she still lives here, and at the same time hoping she's not home at all.

I knock and decide it was a bad idea and start to turn around to go back to my car. The door opened up though and I turned back around. A woman with wavy blond hair answers.

" Trudy? Trudy Peterson?" I ask her

_God I'm such an idiot. _

"Yes." She says smiling at me

" Um. My name is Elena Gilbert. I wanted to talk to you about Isobel Fleming." I told her

" Well, I haven't heard that name in years." She told me smiling

_She sure does smile a lot, even with a stranger knocking on her door._

" How do you now her?" She asked

" I think that..well..um.." God I feel so stupid.

_Suck it up Elena and just ask!_

" Do you know if she had a baby that she gave up for adoption?" I asked awkwardly

She looked at me with glossy eyes and looked shocked.

" Oh my god. You're her daughter." She said as she figured it out

" I was just going to make some tea, would you like some?" She asked me

I smiled and nodded

" Sure." I said and smiled in thanks.

" The kitchen is that way." She said as she pointed behind her and stepped aside for me to come in.

I walked into the kitchen and started taking my jacket off. Being this nervous was making me sweat, and with my jacket on, it was making me even hotter. I needed to take it off so I could breathe.

I told her how I wasn't going to come but I was already driving and when I hit a stop light, I remembered my mom telling me to be careful of a turn. I thought of how she taught me and Bella how to drive, and just said forget it, I'm going to go talk to this lady.

We talked and she told me how the last time she seen Isobel was 17 years ago, before she went to have me. She told me that they kept in contact over the years until she was in Florida.

" You know, she had another daughter, older than me." I said wistfully.

I was wondering why she hadn't asked about Bella yet. She had to of known about her if she was friends with my mother for as long as she said she was.

" Yes, I remember. " She said not looking at me

I decided to not ask questions about Bella, she seemed saddened by that. Or something else, I'm not sure.

" Do you have any idea who my father is?" I asked her

She smiled a small smile and shook her head in the negative motion.

" I could never get her to fess up." She stated." Anyway, she finally pulled it together and got into college on a scholarship." She said looking happy for her friend

I smiled. She must have worked hard doing that.

" Where did she go?" I asked

" Somewhere in North Carolina." Trudy said smiling, " Duke, I think. Smart girl, smart school." She looked happy for thinking of the college.

I smiled as she got up as the tea kettle started to whistle.

She came back with the tea and some books. I looked at her curiously then at the books as she handed me the tea.

I sat it down after thanking her, and she told me she brought our yearbooks so I could see pictures of Isobel.

She showed me the year book picture from high school and their cheerleading picture. They called Isobel, Izzy. Something I called my sister when I was little and couldn't really say her full name correctly. Another shocking connection they have. It was all so weird.

She looked over at my tea cup after a few minutes of us talking.

" You haven't touched your tea." She commented with her hand curled up into a fist resting on her cheek.

I grabbed my tea cut and the small plate it was resting on and brought it up to my lips and took a drink of it.

After taking a drink the smell and taste seemed familiar. I brought the cup closer to my nose and smelled it slightly. It smelled of vervain.

" What is this." I asked her because people don't usually drink anything with vervain in it unless they were aware of what I was aware of.

" Oh just an herbal mixture." She said off handedly

I looked at her.

" Vervain?" I asked

She looked away from me and looked to the cup in my hands. She didn't look back at me.

" You know?" I asked her.

She had to know if she was slipping me vervain.

" Know what?" She said masking her face of curiosity.

Then it dawned to me. She didn't invite me, she just pointed to where the kitchen was. She was being caution of vampires.

" You didn't invite me in. And your serving Vervain tea…you know!" I said pointedly

She started to freak out and told me that I should leave.

" Wait, what are you not telling me." I practically begged

She got almost angry and asked me to leave, so I left.

I walked quickly out of the house and to my car, when I was about to open the door to my car I seen a man just standing in the street looking in my direction. It freaked me out so I got in and drove away as fast as I could.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- - FUNDRAISER AT THE GRILL - -<strong>_

* * *

><p>After leaving that woman's house. I went home and got Isabella and told her all the information I found out. She seemed to believe that the lady did indeed know something about vampires, especially about her seeing as the woman slipped me Vervain in the tea.<p>

She shrugged it off as the lady being a nutcase as well. She also told me that she and Aunt Jenna confronted Alaric our history teacher showing him a picture from Aunt Jenna's eye phone of the woman who is our mother. Alaric's wife who died is our mother. We were sad that she died, but at least we knew somebody who knew her!

Right now they were introducing the men who were being "bought" tonight for the fundraiser Mrs. Lockwood put together. They read off Alaric's information and Isabella, Aunt Jenna, and I smiled. Though Aunt Jenna blushed more than anything. She has a thing for our history teacher, creepy but cute!

" And last but not least, Damon Salvatore. We don't have much on you." Mrs. Lockwood said in her chirpy voice

" Uh, well. I'm tough to fit on a card." Damon said

Isabella and I rolled our eyes at that. The only thing short enough to fit on a card about Damon would be something that shouldn't be said out loud.

" Do you have any hobbies, do you like to travel?" She asked

I looked around and seen Stefan finally came in. I smiled and waved at him, and he smiled back. Bella stuck her tongue out at him and he rolled his eyes at her. He had been getting on her good side slowly but surely. With him being somebody to talk to about Isobel that is.

" Oh yeah, LA, New York, a couple of years ago I was in North Caroline, near the Duke campus. Actually, I think Alaric went to school there, didn't you Ric?" Damon asked.

His tone told us who knew Damon, that he was asking out of taunt. Isabella and my breath caught and she glared while my eyes were wide. What is he talking about?

" Yeah, cause I know your wife did." Damon said

I looked over at Stefan who looked over at me and Isabella. Her eyes were glossy with ears, and my eyes were watering as well. I couldn't believe this.

" I had a drink with her once, she's a great girl. Have I ever told you that? She was, she was delicious!" He said with a sneer on his face

Tears were running down Bella's face, and my were starting to spill.

" Are you okay?" Aunt Jenna asked as she looked at Isabella then at me

Isabella got up and nodded.

" I need some air." I said following Bella

I walked passed Stefan who came over to the table behind Aunt Jenna, to follow Isabella outside. She was bent over with her hands on her knees gasping for air. I pulled my coat on and hugged it to my body and walked over to her.

Bella started pacing and I just stood there until Stefan came out.

" He killed her? He's the vampire that killed her?" I asked him

He looked sad and torn.

" I don't know. Alaric said they never found the body." He rushed out

" Oh my god Stefan." I gasped out

" I know, I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you two , I just wanted to know more." He explained

Bella joined us then standing at my side looking at Stefan.

" and I was feeling sorry for him! Hoping this whole Katherine thing would change him!" I said getting angry

" He doesn't need to know about the connection with you two, I thought about confronting him, but he's still on edge." Stefan said trying to explain

" WHY ARE YOU PROTECTING HIM!" Bella shouted out at him with anger

" Because, Elena isn't the one hoping he would change." He looked at her with sad eyes

Bella didn't say anything else, she just stood there clenching her teeth together.

I looked up and glanced over Stefan's shoulder. I seen the man that was outside of Trudy's house.

" That man. I saw that man outside of Trudy's." I told them

Bella and Stefan looked over to the man I was looking at. He was staring at me until Bella stepped in front of me and blocked his view.

" Lets get back inside" Stefan suggested.

Bella walked in first with the two of us behind her. She stepped on something and looked down as she walked right into Damon.

" Whoa" He said rather loudly

She tensed and looked up at him. I stepped closer so he could see me as well.

" Did you enjoy that, rubbing it into Alaric Salzmann?" She hissed out

" What?" He questioned

" Just when I thought there was something redeemable about you." I started out

" Elena." Stefan said pretty much telling me not to say anything.

But I didn't have to.

" Am I missing something here?" Damon asked over his shoulder to Stefan

" Did I forget to mention earlier, when you and I were talking about Elena and my birth mother, that gave us up." Bella said

" Hmm?" Damon said with his idiotic cocky smirk planted on his face.

" That her name was Isobel." Bella said with her voice thick of emotion. Anger being the most appointed one, but her eyes were glassy.

Whatever she and Damon talked about, I don't know. But the smirk that was on his face fell faster than I ever seen one fall. He looked at her with shocked and confused eyes.

" Go ahead, reminisce about how you killed her." She spat off walking away before he could see her cry.

I stood there looking at him as he turned around and looked at Stefan. Stefan held his hand out to me and I took it gladly. I just wanted to get away from Damon. I couldn't stand being next to him any longer.

Stefan and I followed Bella to the front of the grill and walked outside. Once we were outside we almost walked right into Bella who was standing stiffly while looking at the man that we just seen in the back of the grill.

" I have a message for you." He said once he seen me

" A message for what?" I asked confused

" Stop looking for her. She doesn't want to know you. She doesn't want to talk to you. " He told us, or me rather since he was staring right at me

" Isobel?" I asked him.

It only fit seeing as the only person I was looking for or that we were looking for, was her.

" You need to stop looking, do you understand?" He asked

" She's alive?" Bella asked him

" Does that mean she's a.." I started to ask and walk towards him but Stefan and Bella's arms held me back

" Elena, he's under compulsion." Stefan told me

" Do you understand?" The man asked more harshly

" Yes." Bella and I said at the same time

We then watched as he told us he was done now, and he stepped out into the street and allowed himself to get fun over by a truck. It was horrible, seeing that happen right after talking to him. Stefan said he was under compulsion, so he must have been compelled to kill himself after he was finished delivering his so called message to me and my sister.

We rushed forward and Stefan checked to see if he could feel a pulse. I looked down and spotted a cell phone by his body. It must have been his so I picked it up and put it in my pocket before anybody else could see.

" Come on, lets get out of here." Bella and Stefan said at the same time

We walked away, Bella in front of us, and Stefan holding my hand.

" Bella, what did you mean by what you said to Damon? That you two talked earlier?" I asked her quietly.

She turned around and gave me a sad smile, with tears staining her cheeks

" I went to him, and explained how I knew that what he was searching for wasn't there. I told him that even though I though he was stupid for not listening to me, that you all didn't listen to me, that I understood why he did it. He went looking for the woman he loved, he wanted to save her from that tomb and be with her. I told him about us looking for our mother, because we wanted to get to know her. I opened up to him, Elena. I told him how I lied to you, telling you I didn't remember her because I was young. But my mind even then was going at a rapid pace. I remember her Elena, she was young when she had me, but she was a good mother from what I remember. " She chocked out

I frowned because she was crying, in front of people for once. Also because I felt sorry that she was hurt. I didn't get to meet Isobel, but I forget that she's been a vampire all her life and that her mind and memory is different from mine. She opened up to Damon about something that she hadn't even opened up to me about. And he went and rubbed it into Alaric's face that he 'killed' her. And with him doing so, he unknowingly rubbed it in to her face as well.

" Bella, I'm so sorry that.." Stefan started out but he didn't get to finish though.

" Don't say sorry for what your brother did, Stefan. I opened up to him thinking that maybe if I did, he would trust me a bit more since he didn't trust me the other night." She said and took a deep breath. " But I see that it was for nothing." She finished and walked off.

We watched her walk away, knowing that if we tried to stop her, that it would only make her angry. And we knew how she got when she was angry. Not only that, but some how, some way, even though she's only 18 and a vampire that was born being one, she was amazingly more stronger than Stefan and Damon. Stefan knew that if he stopped her for me, that she could and probably would hurt him.

" She's probably never going to forgive him now. She doesn't really open up to anybody. " I told him

He looked down at me and smiled a small smile.

" Maybe she will kill him." He joked or half joked.

I didn't say anything, because I sort of hoped she would.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- - AN ;**_

_**I told you Damon would betray her in a way….**_

_**Remember this is a BELLA/DAMON story, but it isn't love at first sight….Damon is Damon, he's going to fuck up and have to pay for the stuff he does, like now in this story… now he's gonna have to make it up to Bella.**_

_**Even though Bella doesn't realize it yet, she had feelings for Damon, not much, but little feelings.. And Damon.. Well he already has feelings for her but He's confused and shit… **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Leave a review!<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello my beautiful wonderful readers! I just wanted to let you all now that there will be some changes about The Vampire Diaries in this story. Elena isn't going to be competing in the Mystic Fall Beauty Pageant, ISABELLA IS! That's right folks its going to be Bella that promised her mom that she would do and weather or not Damon is her escort, well you'll have to see..**_

* * *

><p><strong>- - ISABELLA POV ;<strong>

You know what bothers me? _Idiocy!_ I told those idiots not to open the tomb and now look what happens, ALL THE DAMN VAMPIRES GOT OUT! I thought I was pissed off at Damon for what he said at the Fundraiser, but no this tops it. His need to get this Katherine chick out of the damn tomb but in the end caused a whole bunch of angry ass vampires to get out of the place where they needed to be.

Not only that, oh no it doesn't stop there. The vampires kidnapped Stefan, KIDNAPPED! How the fuck he let himself get kidnapped is way fucking beyond me but it happened. They tortured his ass with stakes and ropes soaked in Vervain. The fuckery doesn't end there, no not by a long shot! Damon decided to go looking for Stefan and found him there but of course couldn't get in because he's a damn vampire, and lets face it. You have to be invited into a home if you're a vampire.

So what does Damon do? He decides to tell my little sister to run to Alaric and I and let us know that these vampire's have Stefan and for Alaric to bring his 'weapons'. I honestly wanted to throttle him when he decided that Elena should come along and play the get away driver! It amazes me by how stupid his dumb ass is. Of course, lets involve Elena, the human, to rescue a vampire from a house full of vengeful vampires.

_Yes how smart. Damon is such a twat!_

To make matters even worse, Stefan came to me in confidence last night after Elena fell asleep. Apparently she fed him her blood, awaking his thirst for people blood instead of him having control over his forest freak fest of a diet. Now he's been sucking down blood bags like its Redbull and wants my help.

I'm glad he can trust me with this information, honestly I really am, its nice. But for him to ask me advice on something I never really had to endure is fucking awkward and makes a person feel sort of useless. The only thing I could tell him was to drink both, the people blood bags, and the furry fuckers he usually sips from. That way, his thirst should be controlled and his body gets accustomed to the people blood.

_Ergo, having control. Well at least I think he will, if he listens._

He told me it wasn't a good idea for him to drink the people blood too, I told him to shut the fuck up take my advice or get out. He nodded thoughtfully while lounging on the couch in my room. Eventually he left kissing my cheek and telling him he was grateful to have me around, he said I'm sort of like a mean big sister.

_I don't think I'm mean. He's just uber sensitive._

And just when I thought today would be a good day, God or Jesus or whoever decided to play with my good feeling emotions and fuck up everything. Elena and I were getting ready to leave for school , but when we opened the door what did we find? Uncle John Gilbert. Some uncle he is, the only sort of emotion he ever gets out of us is annoyance and anger. He sort of has that effect on people. His attitude stinks and his face just makes you want to stab yourself. His presents defiantly wasn't wanted here.

" Elena, Isabella" He said almost happily

" Uncle John…hi." Elena said covering up her shock

I just looked at him, and Aunt Jenna looked like she wanted to go straight for his eyes and gouge them out.

_I'd pay her to do it._

" Jenna." Uncle John said acknowledging her

" John, you made it." Aunt Jenna said, she didn't really sound to pleased with him being here, but apparently she knew he was coming!

_How wonderful of her to tell us._

" I said I'd be in before noon." He added letting himself in the house like he owned the fucking place.

" Well what you say and what you do, are typically two different things." She said

I giggled in my head at that, and might have snorted out loud. Either way I didn't like him. The man just gave me this weird feeling.

" Uncle John, what's up?" Jeremy said FINALLY coming down the stairs so we could to school.

_Thank god, I didn't want to be around 'Uncle John' any longer than I had to be_.

" Hey." He responded and Jeremy just walked right out the door to the car. " I had some business in town and thought a visit was in order." John said looking around at the three of us girls.

" How long are you staying?" Elena asked, you could tell she looked and felt uncomfortable.

" I don't now yet." He commented

" We have to go to school, Aunt Jenna, we'll see you later." I said leaving the house

Elena followed after and I looked back at Aunt Jenna and have her my best 'WHAT THE FUCK' look. She looked sorry but I just walked away. Whatever.

We drove to school in silence and I was really glad that nobody talked. I was just enjoying the smooth ride of my car. Thankful that I wasn't driving with Tyler for once, he always insisted turning the music up so loud and then trying to sing or rap over the fucking system he has. The shit was annoying and always made me regret riding with him to school.

Once at school I parked in the spot I always parked in since I got my drivers license. Got out, and made my way into the school, loving the attention I was getting. I have to say, I was dressed wonderfully. Grey leggings, pink tight top, black vest, and some heels. I always wore heels unless the weather was bad, its sort of like a signature thing for me.

I went to my locker got my books and correct notebooks I'd need and went to catch Elena before first period. She was smart and had almost the same advanced schedule as I did. Which was nice, I could keep an eye on her during the day.

" He said his stay was open ended." She commented as I walked up behind her.

She was talking to Matt about our _Dear_ Uncle John.

" I never liked that guy." Matt said looking down

" Nobody likes him, but himself." I said making myself known.

Matt laughed and Elena giggled and rolled her eyes at me. Matt decided to change the subject to a sad emotional setting, thanking Elena for what she did at Vickie's funeral. Yeah they found her body buried in the woods. Whatever I didn't have a choice, I had to go. I liked Matt, I just didn't like the rest of his family and being there was important to him.

Elena said of course and told him he didn't have to thank her. I wanted to snort and roll my eyes but decided not to. Jeremy got all sad all over again once her body had been found, which really worked my nerve that she was ever killed in the first place. But the cold hearted bitch in me was glad she was gone so she would leave her grubby paws off my brother.

" So is Caroline still baking for you guys around the clock?" Elena asked smiling

She honestly thought they were cute together, I honestly thought it was disgusting. Of course Caroline would go after Matt. I laughed and they both looked at me questionablely, I shook my head and didn't comment. I couldn't help but make fun of the girl whenever she got jealous when Elena and Matt would take a walk down memory lane.

" She finally went to her dads, which is a good thing. Because my mom would have strangled her if she showed up again with a lasagna." Matt amused as he went through is locker and shut it.

" I didn't know she had enough brain cells to even cook something that didn't involve a microwave." I said.

Matt laughed and shook his head, and Elena just gave me a look that said to leave her friend alone. Whatever, its not my fault she makes her self seem stupid and air headed. Not to mention she's always all over the place and insanely insecure. Honestly, Caroline was sort of pretty, if she just kept her mouth shut. But her insecure shit just annoys me.

Elena and I went our way towards Alaric's class room, and Matt when his own way to talk to his jock buddies. Once we made our way inside the class room we shut the door and I locked it, we don't need anybody coming in and hearing whatever conversation was about to take place.

" Jeremy turned in an interesting paper, I think you should take a look at it." He said handing it to me and Elena looked at it over my shoulder.

_**Fact or Fiction:**_

_**The Truth About Vampires in Mystic Falls**_

" Jeremy wrote this?" Elena asked

" He claims to think it isn't real." Alaric said to reassure her.

" He knows, I told him." I said handing the paper back

He looked at me waiting for an explanation, not that I owned him one.

" I wasn't going to just live in a house with out him knowing. Besides, he deserves to know. It's aunt Jenna that doesn't know, and lets admit it, she would freak!" I laughed out, and it looked like I was the only one laughing.

_Okay, tough crowd._

The day went on and I didn't really find anything to horrible about it other than the fact that Damon was still around and that John decided to pay us all a visit. Apparently, he wormed his way into the Founder's Council, claiming that since he's a Gilbert that he should be on it. God I hate how he always thinks he so superior than everybody else.

I of course learned this from Damon, he text me telling me all the information while I was in school. While I was irritated that his name popped up in my text message inbox, I was thankful for the information he gave me. I _guess_ having Damon around sometimes wasn't as tragic as it sounded.

_You would tolerate him better if he just sat there and looked fuck hot and didn't open his mouth. _I thought to myself.

I was still pissed off at him for that stunt he pulled though. Just when I finally feel like I could open up to him just a little bit, and he goes and throws it in my face, even if it wasn't intentional.

The thought of him killing or turning my mother, who I sort of remember from memories, makes me want to kill him. I don't know how Stefan went on living around him for so long. To be honest though, the few times that I have been alone with him, when we aren't annoying each other, he's really not that bad. But of course he always makes me regret having any kind feelings about him.

Stefan and Elena were meeting in my room. Aunt Jenna said that they couldn't be alone in her room while John was here, he'd think she was being a bad parental person. So I had my earphones plugged tightly into my ears and my music up as loud as it could go shopping online. I didn't want to hear shit about what they said or feel the need to look back at them.

_Let them make out in my bed, my bed has seen worse and had worse._

I didn't mind, a sister's gotta look out for her sister. And lets face it, I'm sort of glad that I'm in here with them, since Stefan came to me about his control problem. If he bit her out of thirst or whatever, I'd kill him. So Maybe me being in the room made him keep a hold of himself.

_Obviously you though too soon Isabella!_

I thought as Stefan flung himself across my bedroom knocking into my shelf on the wall making it fall, and breaking my little lamp I've had since I was a wee little girl.

I looked up and nodded towards the window. He fled as fast as he could before anybody could come up and catch what happened.

* * *

><p><strong>- - NEXT MORNING - -<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>- - ELENA POV ;<strong>_

I called Damon over to the house this morning to talk to him. I was worried about Stefan. Ever since he drank my blood he's been acting differently, and last night officially flashed red flags!

Bella was out doing whatever she was doing. She told me to stay out of my room because she was re-doing my closet. I stuck to her request and hung out in the living room waiting for Damon. Once he finally arrived, seemingly taking his time getting here, even when I'm sure my voice was full of panic.

" Thank god you're here." I said opening the door for him.

" You ask I come. Though I sort of wish it was your hot sister instead." He smirked

I rolled my eyes and pulled him in the house. I nodded head to the stairs and started walking up them expecting him to follow.

" No Elena , I will not go to your bedroom with you." He said loudly

Jeremy who was eating his cereal at the table looked up and then went back to doing what he was doing.

_God he is such a JERK!_

I told him to shut up and pulled him up the stairs with me into Bella's room. God she's so going to be pissed now that he's been in her personal space.

" Ah, this is a new room. Isabella's?" He asked

" Yes you ass, and _don't_ tell her you were in here either! Stop messing around and don't touch _anything_!" I hissed out quietly shutting the door behind me.

He walked over to her bed, picked up her stuffed teddy bear, and _laid down _sloppily and held the bear to his _chest_. I would have laughed at the sight honestly if I didn't know him. But I do know him, and it was annoying, and besides I told him not to touch anything. And that is way over touching!

" Did you know that your Uncle has been _kicking it _with the Founder's Council?" He asked me as he put his arm behind his head getting comfortable…

_Great! Now I'm sure he's going to say something stupid to Bella the next time they argue. I can just see him smiling smugly telling her he'd already been in her bed. And then she'd kill me!_

" What?" I gasped out.

" Yep." He smiled sarcastically but I knew he wasn't lying." I told your sister yesterday while you guys were at school. Imagine my surprise when I get there and your Uncle Johnny is there." He finished off

" Perfect we'll just add that to the growing list of things falling apart!" I stressed out

He looked behind me, squinted one of his eyes, and used the teddy bear's arm to point behind me. He looked ridiculous.

" What happened right there?" He asked as he wiggled the bear's arm up in down in a waving motion.

_Maybe he acts this way because he was dropped on his head as a child. Yeah! The damage must have stuck with him. _

I looked behind me and seen the mess Stefan made as he threw himself off me last night. Damn, Bella didn't fix it, not that I expected her to. I'm sure she's going to make Stefan fix it himself.

" Uh, nothing." I muttered

Damon looked at me like he didn't believe me, but he didn't comment on it. He was probably thinking of something perverted about Bella to even think of a comment to make.

" Look Damon, I'm worried about Stefan. He says he's okay, when he's clearly not okay. How long is it going to take till he's back to normal?" I asked

" A few days give or take" He said as he played with the arm of the damn stuffed animal.

I rolled my eyes at him playing with my sister's teddy bear.

"It's been a few days." I pointed out

" Give then. I don't know, whats the big deal?" He asked as he got off Bella's bed

He walked around me handing me the teddy bear.

" He's not himself Damon." I stressed out.

" Well, maybe his problem is he spend to long not being himself." Damon said as I heard him open up a dresser drawer.

I heard him making sounds that sounded like he was appreciating something. I turned around and he was in Bella's panty and Bra drawer.

I walked over sighing and snatched her bra out his hand. I placed it back where it belonged and shut the damn thing so he wouldn't go for a pair of panties next.

_Knowing him, he'd steal a pair and keep them for himself. It seems very…Damon to do._

" Don't make me sorry for asking you." I told him

" It is what it is Elena. The Stefan you know, is good behavior Stefan." He told me as he snatched a picture of Bella off her mirror.

I went after it so I could put it back exactly where she had it. If she knew he was in here, She would probably have no issue with killing me herself!

He went on telling me how Stefan was different since I've known him, that he was suppressing his natural instinct and blah, blah, blah. Basically telling me that Stefan wasn't really like that normally, and that he was like him. Whatever Stefan is no where near being anything like Damon what so ever.

* * *

><p><strong>- - FOUNDERS' DAY 150 YEAR ANNIVERSARY KICK OFF PARTY - -<strong>

* * *

><p>Bella and I were dressed up for the town's anniversary. She was stunning in her black 'Alexia' Black Crystal Corset Stretch Satin Dress. It fit her body like a glove or second skin and ended mid-thigh. Her feet were donned in black heels with crystal's on them as well. Her hair was up in a almost messy bun sort of thing but whatever hair that was falling out, had been curled which made her hair look like it took hours to do.<p>

Me on the other hand, I had a simple black dress on that ended closer to my knees and had quarter sleeves, my hair straight and black heels on my feet as well. I didn't feel like I needed to get over dressed for this sort of thing. It was mostly adults that were attending, and whatever people our age that were going to be there were forced to go.

We both walked around with our arms linked, she let go for a few seconds to check on Tyler, who was getting drunk with Matt. She rolled her eyes and left them to it, she was acting differently about him lately and I didn't know why. We linked arms again and started walking around.

Soon we spotted Stefan at the bar.

" Hey! How are you?" He said happily and wrapped one arm around my waist as his other hand held a drink.

Bella laughed and greeted him as well. It was nice seeing them get along, which I was grateful for. At least one Salvatore wasn't on her hit list, plus it meant a lot to me that they liked each other. She called him a brooding little brother earlier, I told her we didn't need another one of those. She of course told me I was perverted for even saying that, since I was going out with Stefan and just so happen to have sex with him.

" Are you drunk?" I asked him as he kissed the side of my face soundly

" Okay, I know it's a little weird, but it takes the edge off." He said smiling

" Your totally that high school guy who gets drunk, sneaking booze." I teased

" Oh yeah I totally am." He said playing along.

" How worried do I need to be?" I asked him as the playfulness left my tone.

" You don't need to worry, it makes the cravings go away." He told me

You could tell he was drunk just by looking at him.

My sister giggled and got a drink herself, knocked it back, and repeated the process a few more times.

_Lord, here we go, Party Time Isabella is about to make it's self known. At a Founder's party no less. _

Stefan an looked at her and loudly laughed. They clinked their glasses together and knocked back whatever was in their glasses. I rolled my eye and smiled a small smile. I'll let them have their fun for now.

" Would you like to dance with me?" He asked me

I leaned back slightly and looked at him with surprise.

" You hate dancing. I usually have to beg you!" I told him.

It's true, not only that but he actually really did hate dancing.

" No, you usually have to beg the sober me. The drunk me , there's no begging necessary." He told me seriously.

" There isn't any body dancing." I said looking around observing

" That's because they need something better to dance to." He said walking off to talk to the guy in charge of the music.

" Yeah that's not gonna work. I tried bribing the guy with 20 bucks and a date. He said Carol Lockwood has complete control over the music choices." Matt's mom said coming up behind me and beside Bella.

Bella laughed and shook her head.

" You can be surprised by the things Stefan can accomplish if he puts his mind to it." Bella laughed out

_Yeah, she was getting tipsy._

Soon enough the music changed to an up beat song. And Bella shouted out happily and started to dance around by herself, then Stefan joined her. They twirled around laughing together and they both looked so carefree.

" Did I enter an alternate universe where Stefan is fun? And is that your sister? _Jesus_!" Damon asked then exclaimed looking at my sister like she was a piece of meat.

We both looked on as Stefan twirled Bella around twice, dipped her and started dancing even more.

" Is he gonna be okay?" I asked Damon, I really was worried about Stefan

" Eventually." Damon said, though his eyes didn't leave my sister

I watched him as he watched her. The look in his eyes worried me, but made me feel slightly hopeful. He looked at her differently than he did other woman. He looked at her with adoration. Damon caught me looking and smiled a goofy smile.

I shook my head and muttered that he better watch it, and if he had any wish to be with her, he better make it up to her for how much of an ass he's been.

Damon walked off eventually and Aunt Jenna decided to join me, that is until Alaric came and swooped her away to dance as well.

Matt came over and looked surprised.

" When did this happen?" He asked

I looked around and smiled

" DJ had a change of heart." I smirked thinking of Stefan

" Wanna dance?" He asked

" Uh, no." I told him shaking my head

" Uh, yes!" He said and grabbed me and pulled me into the moving bodies

Me and Matt danced for a little while until Stefan came up and asked me to dance with my alcoholic vampire boyfriend. I laughed and he spun me around making me accidentally knock into this rude asshole.

Stefan got aggressive and compelled him to say sorry and shoved him away. He was acting so differently.

I went to get something to drink, water to be specific. And I of course spotted Damon at the bar drinking.

" Have you noticed what your brother's been up to?" I asked him

" Nope that wouldn't be my problem, that would be yours." He told me turning to look at me.

He picked a rose from the arrangement of flowers that were behind him and he wiggled his eye brows.

" I'm going to go give this to your sister." And with that he walked away.

I hope he doesn't think that giving her a rose that he stole is going to get her to forgive him, because lets be honest…Bella isn't easy. She will most likely take the rose, throw on the ground, and stomp on it. Right in front of his face.

Which he would deserve.

I went off in search of my sister. She was sitting in a corner with the Rose in her hand drinking from her glass and talking to Matt. We got up and walked around. Matt was asking if it was bad if he was enjoying himself and we told him no. Bella told him he deserved it, he asked us to go outside with him to get air.

Going outside was a bad idea, because we walked out and seen Tyler making out with Matt's mother.

Matt attacked Tyler resulting in Matt's mom getting shoved out of the way. They were beating the shit out of each other and I was yelling for them to stop it. Finally Alaric heard the fight and rushed to get Tyler off Matt. Matt's face was bloody from Tyler.

I hurried over to Matt to check on him and looked up at Bella. She looked furious, and I knew she was fighting with her self to calm down. She stalked over to Tyler who was talking to his dad, who in return was asking him if he was okay. She _shoved_ Mayor Lockwood out of the way and pulled her fist back.

She punched him hard enough to make his head snap to the side from the power that she used. I thanked heavens that she didn't use all her strength he would be _dead._

" YOU DISGUST ME! AFTER EVERYTHING! REALLY? YOU MAKE OUT WITH MATT'S _MOTHER_!" Bella screeched out in disgust and she hit him again

Mayor Lockwood tried to calm her down and block Tyler from her anger and he almost got hit himself. Man, she's going to be pissed for the entire night. And Tyler, well he can kiss my sister good bye. She wont touch him again after that.

" We're _over_." She hissed out and stomped away from them.

She came over to Matt and I, she bent down and tilted his head up to face her. He winced expecting her to lash out at him, but she didn't.

" I love you like a brother Matt, but your mother better hope I don't see her. Or she is dead. You can do so much better with out her making your life even more miserable. And don't worry, you still look handsome." She said softly and kissed his forehead avoiding the blood on his face.

She walked away after that and he stared after her in awe. I laughed softly and smacked him for watching her ass as she walked away.

" What?" He said sheepishly.

" That's my sister you know." I Teased him

He blushed and nodded.

" Yeah, but come on, you know everybody looks. She's sexy." He teased me and fanned himself

I rolled my eyes, shoved him and stood up fully. I held my hand out and helped him up.

He told me he was fine and I wasn't sure if he really was fine or if he was just saying that. Because let's face it I've said I was fine a million times lately when I really haven't been. He just said he wanted to find his mother. He also said sorry for her ruining my sister's relationship with Tyler. I told him not to say that, because it wasn't just her who was doing the kissing, it was Tyler as well. She didn't need to do that, she knew Tyler and Bella were together or whatever, but Tyler acted as well.

I left him to it and went to look for Stefan, I hadn't seen him since earlier. I went to look outside and called out his name. He's a vampire, so he could hear me if he was around this area.

I looked over to my left and squinted. A man was laying on the ground. I went to check to see if he was okay, and the man was the same rude guy who told me to get off the dance floor, also the one Stefan made apologize to me.

I bent down and asked if he was okay. He said he fell down and hurt his arm, claiming to be clumsy. I didn't believe it for one second, I knew what had happened because I could have sworn I seen Stefan standing here just a second ago.

I went home and checked on Jeremy, he was fine and alright. I went to my room to get ready for bed but looked into the mirror and seen Stefan. I had to stop my self from screaming because he wasn't there then he was there. I gasped out and let him know he scared, and he said sorry.

He told me about how he was feeling and how he didn't feed from that guy in the parking lot but he wanted to. I believed him when he said he didn't, because Stefan wouldn't lie to me. Would he?

* * *

><p><strong>- - &amp; MISS MYSTIC FALLS IS... - -<strong>

* * *

><p>I met Stefan at school the next day and he pulled up in his red old school sports car. I smiled as he got out of the car and walked around to greet me.<p>

" Nice car." I teased, because he said he wouldn't drive it.

" I thought it was a waste to let it collect dust." He said then grabbed my face and kissed me.

A loud _' ugh' _behind me made me roll my eyes and smile. I already new what she was thinking. The she happened to be Bella, and she was thinking the car was ugly. I thought it was cute, it had character, sort of like my car.

" I thought you weren't coming back today." I asked him

"You know, I woke up this morning and I was feeing great. And I figured it was time for me to get back into things." He said leaning against the car

I advanced on him and shoved him back a little, even though he had no where to go.

" Does that mean your okay now? With all the cravings." I asked him

" Yeah I mean the worst part is over. So, now all I want to do is just, spend as much time with you as possible. " He said as he played with my hair and smiled slightly

" I'm okay with that." I told him happily and kissed him.

Bella cleared her throat and we laughed.

" As much as I _love_ this love fest, I need to ask Stefan something. Since he's feeling better and all." She huffed out

He chuckled at her and turned his focus to her.

" I need an Escort for the Founders Court. And no way in hell am I going with Tyler after he sucked face with _Mommy Donavan_." She said with a disgusted look on her face.

He looked surprised.

" And you want _me_ to be your Escort? Isn't Elena part of it." He asked and looked towards me

I shook my head no and Bella unleashed her puppy dog pout, one that nobody, and I mean nobody can resist.

He looked at her and burst out laughing.

" _Of course_, It would be my honor to Escort you Miss Gilbert. How could anybody resist that face." He said and did a mock bow

She giggled, thanked him, kissed his cheek, then squeezed me and ran off.

" She's really excited." He breathed out looking slightly disturbed that she actually wasn't glaring or whatever.

I laughed and nodded.

" If she gets to dress up, and get attention, then you can count on her being excited. Plus she promised mom she'd do it." I sighed out

Later on after History class, which Bonnie showed for after spending so long at her aunts. I tried to catch up to her but she left so I ran after her. I asked her how she was and she said fine but it had been hard.

Our conversation was cut off by Caroline who ran up behind us, and Bella shortly after her. I know she wouldn't have came up to me and Bonnie if Caroline wasn't, she just wanted to torture Caroline.

" BONNIE, BONNIE! THANK GOD YOUR HOME" Caroline shouted and hugged Bonnie to death

" I know we talked everyday but I missed you! How are you doing?" Caroline asked

I felt hurt that they talked everyday and Bonnie ignored me.

" Better glad to be back and try to keep myself busy." Bonnie told her

" Well I can help with that. Major wardrobe meeting ASAP, you need to help me find the perfect dress for the Founders Court." She excitedly explained

" The Founder Court? Did I miss something?" I asked her. I never once heard her be interested in the Founders Court until now.

" You know, the Founders' Court…Miss Mystic Falls. They announced it today - " She started to say but was cut off by Bella herself

" Yes, and Caroline and I are both on it. Isn't that exciting Caroline?" Bella said stepping beside me

Caroline's face dropped and I almost wanted to hug her, but at the same I didn't because I was feeling slightly jealous that Caroline got to talk to Bonnie while Bonnie pretty much shoved me away.

" You know Bonnie, you could have at least called Elena back. Not everything is her fault you know.." Bella trailed off suggestively

Caroline looked confused and Bonnie looked taken back.

" Excuse me?" Bonnie gasped out.

Bella smiled and leaned in so only me, Bonnie and She could hear. Caroline was left standing there awkwardly.

" I warned you, and your grandmother knew if she used up to much of her energy that she wouldn't make it. But you just had to ask her to help you open it again instead of letting Stefan and Damon stay in there like you could have. So this isn't my sister's fault. Your grandmother's death was your fault too, and her own of course. And you can treat me any way you want even though I was born what I am, just like you were, though I don't judge you. But don't treat my sister like shit. " Bella whispered but hissed out at the end.

Bonnie looked taken back and slightly afraid of Bella. Bella leaned back and stood next to me. And smiled widely with her eyes wide and innocent like.

" Well it was nice talking to you, _welcome_ home. " She said sweetly and pranced off

" What was that about?" Caroline asked

I looked to her, then to Bonnie and just shook my head sadly and walked away.

The rest of the day went by slowly and I was thankful when it did end. Bella had to go meet with the Founders Court judges to explain why they should pick her as a winner. So I went with her and when we got there Caroline was sitting down waiting her turn with two other girls.

They called Bella's name and she was gone for what seemed like forever but it was only 20minutes. She came out smiling and whispered that she knew she was going to '_win this thing_'. I saw from the corner of my eye Caroline frown and eye my sister up and down. Her frown turned down even more and I wanted to roll my eyes.

Now I sit here and watch as Bella and Stefan practice their dance, like the rest of the girls and their escorts.

" Honor your partner." Mrs. Lockwood told them

Bella and Stefan bowed to each other, okay Bella curtsied and Stefan bowed like a true Gentleman. His back straight and his arms behind his back.

" Focus, Right hand around." Mrs. Lockwood instructed

I watched as Bella and Stefan put on mock serious faces and raised their right hands as if they were going to swear on the bible. They then turned around in a circle.

" Flirt with your eyes." Mrs. Lockwood told the room

Bella couldn't hold her giggles in. She giggled a few times until Mrs. Lockwood spoke, or demanded.

" Left hand around." She instructed

My boyfriend and sister took their mock serious expression again and turned around the other way, with their left hand raised this time. I couldn't help but giggle quietly at them as well. It was too funny and sort of cute watching them sort of 'bond' like that. Stefan sent me a mock glare and then winked before looked back at Bella.

" This makes me feel ridiculous" Bella said trying not to laugh.

" BOTH HANDS." Mrs. Lockwood said not even hearing Bella

" Your only saying that because you don't know how to do it." Stefan said in a teasing manner as he raised both hands followed by Bella and turned around.

Bella rolled her eyes at him.

" Sorry that only _one_ of us was around when the dance was invented." She said sarcastically

" Ouch!" He said with a wide eyed smile on his face as he took her hand and twirled her around and dipped her

I had to cover my hand over my mouth from bursting out laughing. He twirled her around so suddenly that she nearly fell to the floor if he hadn't of dipped her.

Bella burst out laughing as Stefan brought her up right.

" Oh no no no, There's no touching during this part. Its about the simple intimacy of the near touch." Mrs. Lockwood explained to them with a delighted look on her face.

Mrs. Lockwood walked away and Stefan leaned in near Bella and looked serious for a moment.

" If you ask me.. The near touch is over rated." He said then leaned back on his heels.

Bella's smile left her face and she shivered.

" I don't want to hear about how you think near touching is over rated Stefan. That's my sister. Ew." She giggled

He shrugged his shoulders and smiled

" You seem to be in a good mood." I commented

" Is that a bad thing? Would you prefer me to be brooding and tortured?" He asked with his eye brows raised.

" God no. Anything but that!" Bella gasped out

I tried to talk to Bonnie after their rehearsals seeing as she filled in for Matt who happened to be Caroline's partner. She didn't really want to talk to me but I got her to talk to me anyways.

She said she wasn't going to make me chose between her and Stefan. I knew she left out Bella's name on purpose. She also said that she blamed him for what happened, not me, or Bella, or whoever. She blames Stefan.

She also said that everything her grandmother did was to protect all of us from the vampires in the tomb. She pointed out that since the vampires got out, her grandmother died for nothing. I didn't believe that for once second, that her grandma died for nothing.

I apologized and left her alone.

Later on when we went home, Bella left to the basement. She said she needed to feed down there. It was weird how open she was about it. But I'm not gonna judge her. She needs the blood to survive, not only regular food.

After she fed, we went up stairs and found her dress that she had already bought for the Founders' Court. It was a long royal blue color that really complemented her skin tone. She put it back in the garment bag and set it aside. We decided on a hair style, makeup, and shoes. She also took out this round almost bracelet like thing, but she told me it went into her hair to pin it up in the half up half down bun. It was the perfect color that matched her dress.

Alaric arrived shortly after Bella started getting ready to leave, to go to the Lockwood Manor to get ready and do the Founders' Court. She said something about needing t look good before looking good. I laughed at her and took her dress down stairs. Apparently Uncle John thought he was going to drive us all there as if we were a family, he hasn't been a round so how does that make us family? Alaric drove us girls, Jeremy rode with John.

When we arrived, Bella muttered how she wished she didn't have to be in the Lockwood home, but Mrs. Lockwood insisted on having the Founders' Court there.

I felt bad about what happened, not bad in a guilty way, but bad because it did happen. I don't know what I would have done if I would had been in her shoes. I probably would have been devastated, but my sister is strong and will hold her head high, and show Tyler what he messed up.

I was also grateful that Stefan was doing this for Bella, and by doing it for her, it meant a lot to me. Even though Bella wanted to do this whole thing anyway, she made a promise to our mother, the one that raised us, that she would enter for her. She even told our mom that if she won, she was dedicating it to her. But now she's not here and as I look at Bella's reflection in the mirror, I see how sad she is that mom isn't here to see all of this.

Because even though she's putting on her own makeup, and Aunt Jenna and I are doing her hair, she looks beautiful. But I know she wishes that it was mom helping her.

" Thanks for helping me." She whispered out

" Don't thank us yet, we haven't burnt your hair!" Aunt Jenna joked sensing emotions from Bella's voice.

" I remember when mom and I applied for this, she was so excited, almost as much as me." Bella sighed out

" You aren't getting cold feet are you?" I whispered

She smiled and shook her head no

" No, I just know I'd enjoy this more if she were here." She said and I nodded

Aunt Jenna and I finished all of her curls and Bella did her bun thingy and pinned it in place with the flower clasp.

" Alright Elena, do you want to help me put my dress on?" She asked standing up.

I nodded and she turned towards Aunt Jenna with a worried expression.

" Be careful with that thing, don't hurt anybody." She said pointing at the curling iron in Aunt Jenna's hand

Aunt Jenna swatted at Bella's hand and rolled her eyes. We laughed and ran up the stairs towards the dressing area. But before we went inside Bella pulled me into a tight hug and I hugged her back just as tightly.

" Thank you so much, for being here for me, and helping me get ready. It means a lot. Also thanks for letting borrow big head as an escort." She whispered in my ear still hugging me.

I pulled back slightly and looked at her. Her eyes watery and mine were too.

" Don't cry, you'll ruin your make up." I said softly to her

It's rare for her to get all emotional, but I appreciated the times that she did. It made me see that she wasn't a shell of a person, or a person who doesn't care. Because she tends to have that cold side to her.

" I love you sister." She said and smiled at me

I told her I Loved her too and for her to hurry so we could get that dress on her. We giggled and walked into the room, to find Amber something standing there breathing in and out waving her arms in front of her trying to calm down.

Bella and I shared a look.

" Are you okay Amber?" I asked her

" I have being the center of attention. Aah, I get panic attacks. " She said as she started to freak out.

" Do you need some, uh, privacy so you can change?" Bella offered

_Wow, she's being nice today._

" Actually … I'm just, I'm going to go get some air." She said walking passed us and out the door and shutting it behind her as she left.

" Well that was weird. Poor girl looked ready to faint at any second!" Bella said as her eyes went wide eyed and stared at the door like it was going to open again to Amber freaking out.

I walked over to Bella's dress but nearly shouted in surprise when Damon was all of a sudden in the room.

" Jesus! Hey. You cant be back here." I told him.

He wasn't looking at me though, he was looking at Bella. It was so weird, he just stared at her with this…deep look on his face. I watched as she stared back at him as well. I moved to step in front of their little staring contest but he snapped his eyes to mine.

" We need to talk." He said seriously

" Does it have to be right now?" I asked him while I held Bella's dress in my hands.

" Normally I would have a completely different outlook on what I'm about to tell you. But since it's a really inconvenience to me, I'll squeal." He said standing so he was now in the middle of Bella and I

I looked over his should at her, her face was contorted into confusion and she just shrugged.

" What are you talking about?" I asked him

" Stefan's still drinking human blood." He told me

" What?" I asked him disbelievingly

" Yeah, a month ago I would have rejoiced. But with the council back on the alert it is _not_ a good time for Stefan to fly off the handle. " He explained to me

" I know he's been a little edgy but he said that was normal." I told him what Stefan told me

" He has a fridge full of stolen blood bank contraband in the house." He said with an eye brow raised

I stood their for a moment almost feeling faint. I had to sit down so I placed myself on the couch that had been in the changing room and took a breath. This was all so insane. He told me had it under control, that it was, that he was fine.

" Oh my god. " I said as I exhaled

Bella came to sit next to me and patted my hand.

" He has no idea what normal is." Damon told me " His entire existence isn't normal. Normal to a vampire is drinking human blood. But he spend all this time fighting it, when he should have been learning how to control it! And now it's controlling him instead. " Damon expressed out

" I cant believe this. I mean its Stefan that were talking about here." I told him

" It's Stefan on human blood Elena. He'll do anything, He'll say anything. Because Stefan's not gonna wanna stop. " He said looking at me

I stood up and started pacing. I needed to think. I thought back to the night that we saved Stefan from that house of vampires.

" This is all my fault. I'm the one that fed him the blood in the first place. " I said trying not to cry.

In that moment Stefan walked into the room. And my god did he look handsome. But I had to snap my self out of it, I had to concentrate on what was going on.

Stefan tried to act like he didn't know what Damon was talking about. I told him I knew about the blood and he looked down almost amused. Damon left and Stefan let out a soft laugh. He told me that he was going to tell me! He told me that him drinking the blood doesn't change anything, but in truth it was changing him. It was making him act so differently than how he was before he ever fed off my blood that night.

We were interrupted by Mrs. Lockwood knocking on the door calling out Bella's name. That's when I remembered she was in the room.

" Bella come on, the line up is starting, your not even dressed yet." She complained

" I need a minute." She told her

" The escorts wait down stairs Stefan." Mrs. Lockwood told him as she have him a pointed look.

Stefan went out of the room and I sighed and held the dress up. I helped Bella get into it and zipped her up. She looked beyond beautiful and I beamed a big smile for her. To show her I was still with her and that I wasn't lost into my mind.

I decided to focus on the now and worry about the rest later. I walked down stairs and found Aunt Jenna, Alaric, and Damon all standing near each other. I took a stop next to Damon so I could hear anything he had to say with out having him shout it or anything. Because I almost wouldn't put it past him to shout out about anything.

They started calling names down and it was almost to Bella's name.

Damon picked a spot near the stairs, no doubt trying to get a good look at my sister as she came down them. But when I looked over for Stefan, he wasn't there waiting.

" Where is Stefan? They're gonna cal her name any second now." I asked Damon in a whisper.

He shook his head and looked around

" I don't know." He whispered

" ISABELLA GILBERT, ESCORTED BY STEFAN SALVATORE." The announcer said loudly into the microphone.

Bella started coming down the stairs, and I swear I hear almost the whole room gasp at her beauty. I saw her eyes dart around trying to find Stefan as good as she could with out turning her head towards everybody else.

Soundlessly, Damon walked over to where Stefan should have been standing and held his out to her, in waiting.

Bella reached the bottom of the stairs and took his hand. I could see them talking to each other but I couldn't hear anything that they were saying. Damon escorted her outside. Aunt Jenna, Alaric, and I followed.

" What is she doing with Damon?" Aunt Jenna asked.

I sighed and wanted to know the same thing. Stefan was suppose to be there at the bottom of the stairs for her, but he just went missing.

" I don't know. " Alaric whispered

We watched as they took the standing formation for the dance that they had practiced earlier. They bowed and I saw them whispering to each other. The weird thing was, once their hands were raised to do that right turn thing Mrs. Lockwood told them to do earlier, their eyes were on each other.

I mean, they were looking into each other's eyes so intently that I almost blushed. This happened through the whole dance. And when they held each other while dancing it was, it was very intimate.

" Are they secretly dating? Because, I almost need a fan while watching this." Aunt Jenna whispered rather loudly.

People around us nodded in agreement and I spotted Tyler in the crowd watching Damon and Bella dance with anger and jealousy in his eyes. I smirked.

It was incredible, the way they moved together it was so, effortless. It was like when Damon moved back, a magnetic force pulled Bella forward.

When the dance ended, the look on Bella's face was almost as if she was shocked but she covered it up quickly. Damn smiled a small smile at her, stepped forward took her hands into his hands, bent forward and kissed her forehead before Escorting her back inside.

Bella won Miss Mystic Falls, much to Caroline's dismay. I was happy for her, but that happiness went away when Caroline's mother and John discovered a struggle in one of the bathrooms.

It didn't take long to find Stefan after that Damon, Bella, and I found him not to far from the Lockwood house feeding from a girl who had been screaming. He went down crying out in pain as he held his hands in his head. I looked around and stopped Bonnie. Stefan took off like a rocket and Bella and Damon called Sheriff Forbes, not after Bella compelling Amber the girl that Stefan was feeding from, that she couldn't remember what happened.

By the end of the night, I stabbed my own boyfriend with a syringe full of vervain that knocked him up, so Damon could carry him down to the old cellar.

Stefan was getting vampire Detox, at least that's what Bella and Damon were calling it. I sighed as I slid down the wall next to the cellar door that held Stefan captive. Bella slid down as well, followed by Damon who sat very closely to her. I was grateful they were staying with me for a few moments.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- ISABELLA POV ;<strong>_

Today was eventful minus catching Stefan engorging himself off a human. I never seen him look so broken before, granted I havent known him that long at all. It still sort of hurt to see him struggling you know? He had been doing so well. Maybe it happens to everybody, fall off the wagon and struggle to get back on. Then again I'm still not sure because it's different for me. I never really went into a blood lust hunger like that. Either way, I felt bad because there was nothing I could really do to help him besides lock him up and make him fight through it.

And Elena, she's stressing out. First her friend ignores her, tells her to just say away from her, and then explains that she wasn't going to make Elena choose between Stefan and her. That she blames Stefan and Damon for her grandmother's death. Now Elena has to worry about if her boyfriend is going to have another freak out and attack another human. Honestly I would prefer said human to be John, that would make me happy. There is obviously something going on for him to be back in Mystic Falls. What it is, I have yet to find out, but I will. Even if I have to corner him myself!

I have to say, I'm excited and happy that I won Miss Mystic Falls. I would have been pissed if Caroline's ass won. Sure she does alot around here, like shit for the school but thats only so she can boss people around and feel secure with herself. Whatever, either way I won, and she didnt get what she wanted. Which makes me happy. Something about that girl just makes me want to rip my own hair out.

And while I'm on the subject of Miss Mystic Falls, what the fuck was that with Damon? Whatever it was, it was weird as shit. It was like I couldnt take my eyes off his eyes. Like I could feel him touching me even when he wasn't touching me during that dance. And when he did touch me during the parts where it required it, he held me firmly to him with this confidence that I never once had felt from another guy. I was intune with every move, every twitch of his fingers, and even his smell. I knew he was fucking hot, but the way he smelled was even better. I'm not sure whats wrong with me. The weirdest part was when the dance ended and he grabbed my hands gently in his, and kissed my forehead tenderly.

It was dfferent, and as much as I've been pissed at him lately. I found myself enjoying and wanting his touch. He was so different from Tyler, but it felt right almost.

_Fuck I'm losing it, this is Damon your talking about Bella! The annoying, immature, childish, egotistical, uncaring asshole Damon Salvatore! You couldn't possibly be more than physically attracted to him._

Keep telling yourself that, I told myself. Then I fell asleep leaning against the wall next to Damon and across from Elena.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- - AN ;**_

_**Sorry… no more Tyler and Bella now… He was very naughty wouldn't you say?**_

_**& it seems that Bella & Stefan get along. Sorry I had to let her win the pageant thingy, I couldn't resist. I honestly don't like Caroline, she annoys me, there for she annoys Bella lmao. **_

_**It also seems as though Damon & Bella are progressing…slowly. Lmao.**_

_**Next chapter will be light and probably have nothing to do with The Vampire Diaries episodes. It will be fun and Party Bella will come out to play. Then the following chapter we will get back into the drama and other shit.**_

_**-[ r e v i e w p l e a s e ]-**_


	6. Chapter 6

_This chapter isn't going along the plot, its sort of a break from the plot line, but it has things that need to be in it. There will be drama, but fun. Next chapter we will get back on track with TVD episodes. - Enjoy it, and if there are any questions, you can ask me in a review, and I'll be sure to write you back with the answer as best as I can. Thank you!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>- - ISABELLA POV ;<strong>_

I woke up feeling extremely comfortable, realizing that my body was laying down on something extremely soft, a bed. I didn't fall asleep on a bed, I fell asleep on the floor of the basement, just like Elena.

I moved to turn on my back, but was stopped by an arm squeezing me tighter to the person's body. Squeaking in surprise I jumped out of the bed and glared at the body that was behind me.

Damon Salvatore.

" GOD YOUR _SUCH _A PIG." I shouted out.

He chuckled and leaned up on his elbow and smiled widely at me. The bastard at the nerve to smile.

" Oh come on, the party was just about to get started." He said smirking.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest.

" So you carry me up stairs, why your bed? Out of all the rooms in this damn house you placed me in _your_ bed?" I huffed out with a glare on my face.

He shrugged his shoulders and winked

" Thought it would be your fantasy come true, waking up to me." He said slyly while climbing out the bed.

I had to admit, he was hot shirtless. His body was toned, he wasn't extremely muscular, but he was toned and his abs looked lick able.

I shook my head getting rid of those ridiculous thoughts.

" YOU wish I had fantasies about you. Unfortunately, me _willingly_ getting in _your_ bed is a lost cause." I said rolling my eyes

I wasn't going to admit I was attracted to him. I couldn't trust him with that information, because knowing him he'd use it against me. Not only that, but I didn't trust my feelings for Damon, whatever those feelings were. I knew he was different when I was alone with him. He wasn't his usually overly cocky annoying asshole self.

Not only that but why would I act on my lust for him, when it would only hurt me in the end. Damon can pretend all he wants that he's over this Katherine chick, and shit. But when it comes down to it, he's not. And I'm not about to put myself at risk, even if it was just having sex with him. I also don't know him enough, I barely know anything about him at all. And I'm not going to expect him to open up to me.

" Come on, admit it your attracted to me sweetcheeks." He said as he walked out of his bathroom in different clothes.

I wrinkled my nose at the nickname he called me. And glared once more, before walking to the door.

" Where's Elena? Don't tell me your usual dick self left her down there?" I asked not bothering to turn around.

He walked up behind me, pushing his body against mind, leaving no room between us.

"She's in Stefan's room. From the sounds of it, she's still asleep. So there's still time to go back to bed." He whispered in my ear.

He feel of his warm breath brushing against my ear almost did me in. But I remembered who he was an how much of an ass he is, and forced those thoughts away from my mind.

Teasing him, I pushed back against him and ground my ass into his groin area. He groaned and tried to put his arms around me, but it was no use. I turned around quickly and leaned up on my tip toes so my mouth was close to his ear.

" _Sorry_, but I don't fuck men who are in love with another woman." Then opened the door and walked down stairs

I got half way down the stairs when I heard him mutter a curse word and slam his door shut.

_Looks like somebody has a personal problem._

I giggled and went into the kitchen. I looked around until I found all the things I would need. Grabbing pots and pans and food from the fridge to make breakfast. I didn't have to eat it, because blood does the trick. But I wasn't looking forward to sucking down a blood bag at the moment. I wanted fresh warm blood, straight from the vein, and with Stefan down stairs wanting the same thing, I opted for the normal food.

I scrambled eggs and fried potatoes making homemade hash browns like my mom use to make Elena, Jeremy and I on the weekend mornings. I cooked up bacon and poured milk and orange juice in two different glass containers. I went ahead and made a pot of coffee seeing as everybody in the house drank it.

For vampires it got the blood flowing and warmed us up. And since I'm different it also served it's purpose of keeping me awake and energized.

Elena came down stairs and into the kitchen looking surprised.

" How did I get in Stefan's bed?" She asked with a confused look on her face.

I looked up offering her a cup of coffee and smiled gently at her.

" Damon apparently put us in bed last night." I said with a huff

She cocked an eye brow, waiting for me to continue.

" While he decided you should sleep in your boyfriends room, I woke up this morning with his arm wrapped around me in his bed." I said giving her an annoyed look

She coughed into her coffee cup and looked at me with wide eyes.

" He what! He put you in his bed?" She asked sounding disbelievingly

Damon sauntered into the kitchen at this moment, walking to the island, and picked up a piece of bacon and popped it in his mouth.

" Yup, she loved it too." He said with his usual smirk on his face.

Before anybody could say anything I decided to tell Damon my plans. Tell him, not ask him.

" Your letting me have a party here tonight!" I chirped as I made myself a plate of breakfast

He chocked on his bacon and gave me a look that said ' are you fucking kidding me?'

" Your not having a party here Isabella." Damon practically spat out

I looked up and met his eyes. Challenging him.

" Is that so?" I asked stepping closer to him

He took a deep breath and just stared at me. It was weird, he was looking at me like he was looking at me the other day in the dressing room for the Miss Mystic Falls thing. It made me tingle, and I didn't like that. The only person who usually looked at me like he was doing now, and then, was Tyler.

" Your going to let me have a party here Damon." I said with conviction pushing those thoughts out of my mind.

That's when the strangest thing happened.

" I'm going to let you have a party here." He said as if he were in trance.

I looked away from him confused, and looked at Elena who's eyes were so wide her eyes could have popped off.

" OH..MY..GOD! Did you just COMPEL him?" Elena shouted out

Damon shook his head and looked at me in awe.

" How did you do that? Vampires cant compel vampires Isabella." He snarled out

They started whispering to each other and asking me questions I couldn't answer. How the fuck am I suppose to know why I am able to do things normal vampires can't do.

I got Elena in one ear asking me how many times have I done that to a vampire, and how come she never was told. Then I got Damon muttering questions in my ear demanding answers about why I was stronger than him, and how could I compel him. And how come I don't feed as often as him or Stefan, and other bullshit.

" ENOUGH!" I shout out feeling angry.

I felt my veins under my eyes pop out and my fangs extend. I glared at both Elena and Damon who jumped back afraid. Damon actually had the balls to step in front of Elena like I was going to HURT her.

" I DON'T KNOW THE ANSWERS TO YOUR QUESTIONS. I DON'T KNOW WHY I AM THE WAY I AM. DON'T YOU THINK I WISH TO KNOW THE ANSWERS? " I shouted out and punched the fridge instead of punching one of them like I wanted to do.

" Your…your eyes." Elena stuttered out.

Still angry I growled at her with out thinking and then looked at my reflection across the room in the small mirror that had hooks to hang keys up, that went un-used.

My eyes were different than usual. My green eyes were gone, in replace with this weird bright yellowish orange fading into each other. I gasped and turned around afraid of the change. My eyes never did that before. I've contorted my face several times of one of a vampire, and they never changed like that.

" What are you?" Damon asked in a whisper

With out thinking I ran out of the kitchen vampire speed and then out of the house. I ran home took a shower, changed my clothes, packed a bag for Elena and one for myself. I then dropped the stuff back at the Boarding House as fast as I could, and then left again.

I went to the small storage space that held the family journal and artifacts that my dad and mother told me to hold on to. I closed the door and locked it from the inside. I rummaged through everything, trying to find the answers I was looking for.

Over the years of myself growing up, My Mom and Dad wrote down different things they learned about me over the years. Which wasn't a lot. Apparently Isobel didn't tell them anything about me other than my age, and that she couldn't raise me anymore.

I learned that I drank an average of two blood bags that they stole from the hospital a week. If they couldn't get me the blood, they wrote that I would just consume a lot more food than regular to get over the hunger I was feeling. They wrote that vervain did effect me as normal, and that I could smell it in their coffee and whatever else they put it in. The told me that I was unusually faster than most vampires, but they didn't know why seeing as they didn't know anything about vampires and human's creating a life.

From what heard, and from what they wrote, it wasn't suppose to be possible for a vampire to procreate with another vampire or a human. It supposedly wasn't possible because their sperm is dead or void or whatever. But apparently it was possible because I was here and alive today at this very moment.

I got tried of searching for answers that weren't there. For a few moments I sat in the small lit storage unit pissed off because my parents didn't leave me any useful information about myself or about whatever it is that I am. But I calmed myself down and made myself realize that it isn't their faults they couldn't tell me everything. Because they weren't told everything.

I took out my phone and wrote out a text message.

* * *

><p><em>YOUR INVITED TO BELLA GILBERT'S PARTY AT THE SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE. STARTS AT 10 ENDS UNTIL SHUT DOWN. <em>

* * *

><p>I quickly sent it to every one of my contacts in my cell phone who wasn't a parent or some sort of adult. I then sent a text to Aunt Jenna telling her that the house was hers for the night, and to let Jeremy know he was staying at the Boarding House, and that he couldn't get out of it.<p>

Aunt Jenna deserved some time alone, I know having three teenagers in the house drove her up the wall. Not to mention I would bet money that she invited Alaric over and got her freak on. I shivered at the thought of them having sex, but had to admit they looked cute together. I could picture them getting married, he was good for her, and she made him smile and laugh. Vampire hunter or not, he's the best person for her, and if he made her happy, then I was happy.

I gathered my things after all the messaging was finished, and left the storage unit quickly. I needed to go shopping. I needed a shit load of plastic cups, and since I didn't want the cliché red or blue ones I wanted pink ones and silver ones. I also needed a shit load of beer and liquor. I wasn't going to touch Damon and Stefan's stuff, it was bad enough I compelled the asshole to allow me to have the party at his house.

Figured better his house get trashed than mine. Besides, his house was way larger than the Gilbert home that's for sure. Not only that but I always throw huge parties that always talked about for along time. His house is perfect for a party. So many people have never been in there, and I know they've been dying to. Also a lot of people have been afraid to go anywhere near that place, so having a party there is perfect.

I went and picked up everything, my pink and silver cups, some extra party food like chips and shit. Then I went to pick up some liquor like Tequila, Vodka, Gin, Rum, and last but not least, Irish and American Whiskey. It wasn't all easy to really get. I had to make a few different stops, but you would be surprised but how well compelling gets you anything you want, with out having to give a payment.

I _may_ or _may not _have fed from one of the Liquor store attendants. But that's neither here nor there. If I did, don't worry, I didn't kill him, he _forgot_ all about the little bit on his shoulder.

I drove back to the Boarding House in a flash. With my speed I had everything in the house and sitting on the dinning room table waiting to be put away and placed where it needed to be.

" You alright." Damon's voice came from behind me

I didn't even hear him, I jumped in surprise and clutched my chest from my heart beating fast.

" I'm perfectly fine, are you alright?" I asked him while I turned around so I wouldn't have to see his face.

" I'm still trying to figure out why your eyes went all psycho." He said calmly

" Aren't we all." I said in a bored tone

" Stephan's refusing to eat, Elena's down there with him for a while. He's still pretty out of it." He said casually looking through everything I bought.

I nodded and hummed at him. I started taking the cups out of their plastic bag and placing them around the table.

I took a cup and poured myself a drink and guzzled it all down and then did it again. It helped me relax and feel better.

" I'm sorry you don't know much about yourself. It must be hard." He commented softly from beside me.

I sighed and looked up to him. I looked him in the eye to see if he was seriously sorry and worried or whatever the hell he was. Because half the time he's either his ass self, or sarcastic. But looking at him I could see that he was sincerely meaning what he was saying.

" Look, I'm sorry I got angry either, but it is frustrating. I'm different, and I have no explanation of what's going on with me. I cant tell you why my eyes changed all of a sudden, I cant explain when I just know things like the whole Tomb thing. I cant explain why I have no real bloodlust. I explain for some reason I'm faster and stronger than you or Stefan. Is it hard, yes. But I'm dealing with it because I have no choice. I cant change who I am." I muttered

He nodded his head and smile softly and reached his hand up to my face. He moved a strand of my hair from my eye and tucked it behind my ear and rested his hand there.

" What's this thing? Why do you make me feel different? You make me care about you." He whispered

I didn't have an answer for him. I just looked at him and before anybody knew what was going on, our heads started leaning to each other. Mine leaning up and his leaning down. Right when our lips were about to touch, we jumped or more like I jumped away from him from the sound of my sister's voice on the other side of the room.

" Your still having a party?" Her voice trailed off.

I looked over at her and I couldn't read the expression on her face.

"Of course I'm still having the party!" I told her

She nodded and looked between me and Damon. I rolled my eyes and then crossed my eyes when Damon wasn't looking. She burst out laughing with made Damon turn around and look at us. We both went quiet and looked at him. He gave us the suspicious eye and then walked off towards the kitchen.

" How's Stefan doing?" I asked her.

She looked sad and shook her head.

" He wont even really talk, he told me to leave. I just watched him and he went back to sleep. Tomorrow, I'll get him to talk." She said with conviction.

I nodded and told her to help me set up. It didn't take us long, with my speed and her need to do something to get her mind of Stefan helped us work faster. Once everything was in place and ready to go. We went up stairs and got dressed for the party.

My dress was short but it covered everything. It was a silky red material that felt smooth and light across my skin. On shouldered and it had a small bit of ruffle at the end. I put my sparkly black heels on and some hoop earrings. I then moved on to my hair. I decided to straighten all of it so it would fall down my back.

Before I knew it, the party was in full swing. Everybody who I considered a somebody was at the party and others. The house was full and the music was blaring through the music system. I spotted Tyler hanging around Matt and Jeremy and a few other guys from the football team that weren't afraid to come.

Bonnie and Caroline came as well, even though Bonnie kept her distance from me but she seemed alright enough with Elena. Which is all that mattered, even if it did hurt my feelings that somebody who I considered a sister before, didn't want anything to do with me because of what I am.

I spotted Damon across the room leaning against the door staring at me. I decided to mess with him a bit. So I blew him a kiss and winked. He looked like he was going to shit his pants. He got himself under control and winked back smirking.

_Ah, Your going to have to do better than that Salvatore._

Keeping my eyes on him I slithered my way up to one of the football players and started dancing to the beat on him. My eyes never leaving Damon's. As I moved, I watched Damon, the way his eyes drank me in hungrily. Almost as if his eyes were touching me from top to bottom, his eyes left a trail of a tingly sensation.

I closed my eyes just listening to the beat, sipping my drink, and just letting myself go free. I closed my mind and just let myself enjoy the night. Until It was time to slip out of the house. In order to do that, I knew I would have to have Damon's help for when Elena looked around for me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- - NOBODIES POV ;<strong>_

Elena watched silently besides her two friends at the interaction between Bella and Damon. She almost felt dirty watching her sister dance against some guy while her eyes were locked on Damon, as Damon's eyes were locked on not only her sister's body but her eyes as well. She shivered at the pure sexual tension that was almost blanketing the large open area filled with bodies dancing to the music.

Elena took her eyes off her older sister and her boyfriends older brother, and looked around to see if anybody else was seeing what she was seeing. Her eyes landed on Tyler Lockwood who sat in a corner on a chair ignoring the chatty girl beside him, as his eyes focused back and forth between the two people she was previously looking at.

Tyler's eyes were glassy, no doubt from his drinking, and his jaw was locked together. Lips in a thin line and his eyes scrunched together in a deep frown. Tyler Lockwood was jealous, and it seemed the person that mattered didn't care because she wasn't looking.

On the other side of the room Damon couldn't take it anymore. He had to be close to her, to have his body touching hers. He pushed himself off the wall and walked slowly towards her. Her eyes were closed again and he had to admit in this moment he never seen anybody look so free, as if there was nothing in that mind of hers worrying her.

He shoved the large guy that was behind bell away and took his spot. He pulled her body as close as he could get. He knew there were high school students in his home, but the moment that Bella's body connected to his, no sound was heard besides her breathing and the music. It was almost as if the rest of the people had just disappeared.

Damon wrapped one arm around Bella holding her in place as the other hand went to sweep her hair off her face and forehead. The way her body felt so close to his just felt so right he didn't even bother over analyzing it or wonder why he felt the way that he did.

He was accepting whatever that was between Isabella and himself. He knew he wasn't going to change over night, but he also knew that she wouldn't want him to change himself. Not entirely at least.

As the music changed, he flipped her around so her chest was to his chest. He held her as she moved against his body, making him hardly able to concentrate. Her light green eyes locked on his icy blue ones, and neither of the fought the pull that was pulling them together.

For the first time, Damon Salvatore and Isabella Gilbert kissed. Neither caring about the on lookers, or the thoughts of what people might think. They just focused on the feeling of their bodies mashed together and their lips mashed together.

From the other side of the room, Elena nearly chocked on her beer, as did her two friends.

" Their practically having sex." Caroline whispered in awe.

" Go break them apart before Tyler starts a fight." Bonnie said as her eyes flickered between Tyler's seething form and Damon & Bella's kissing.

" I knew I walked in on something earlier." Elena said as she blocked out what her two friends were saying.

Elena was hopping they were going to get together. She hopped that Bella could tame Damon and make him more caring like Stefan. She always thought they were cute together even when all they were doing were being at each other's throats, literally sometimes. But now she was thinking this was only the beginning of something.

Somehow, between dancing and kissing, Damon had managed to back Isabella into a wall. He held her body there, and let his lips do the talking. One of his hands behind her head tangled in her brown thick hair, and the other on the back of her thigh dancing across her skin.

" Guys… your practically having sex in front of everybody." Elena's urgent whisper broke them apart.

Damon, being in no position to move without exposing his…problem in his pants, pushed his lower half of his body against Bella. She fought herself to not moan as she turned her head to look at her sister.

_Salvatore is seriously packing some heat._

Bella thought to herself. She shook her head, and fought another moan as Damon pressed himself against her again.

" What did you say?" Bella whispered out to Elena

Elena's eyes went wide and she sighed in frustration.

Her head jerked to the side and Bella focused on what she gestured towards. Over half of the people at the party had their eyes on her and Damon. She smiled and then shrieked as her body was slugged over Damon's shoulder.

" We wouldn't want to be a bad influence now would we? " Damon grinned at Elena as he twirled around to face her

Bella's body was now on full display. Her short dress barely covering her ass, which Damon kept in place with his hand so she wouldn't be showing anything. He also didn't want anybody looking at her like that. Elena look startled and he chuckled.

" Say goodnight to your sister Bella." He smiled out as he heard her giggle and mutter hays to whoever was behind him.

" NITE SIS!" Bella bellowed out then giggled

Elena watched as Bella waved to Bonnie and Caroline which caused a small smile to form on Bonnie's lips at Bella's antics. Caroline was a different story. She looked horrified and shocked at the same time. Any other time Bella waved or did anything 'nice' to Caroline resulted in insults or something mean. Hesitantly Elena watched and Caroline waved in return.

Soon after Damon and Bella disappeared, Elena was asking her two friends for help getting people out of the house. Slowly but surely people left, followed by her two friends. Elena plopped down on the couch in the living room and winced as she heard a shriek/giggle from up stairs. She shook her head and decided to go see how Stefan was doing.

Up stairs was a full on war going on. Damon and Bella were having a drunken pillow fight. Damon's feather pillows were busted open and feathers were flying everywhere. Damon went to hit Bella in the side but she jumped out of the way and started running around vampire speed. She was moving so fast Damon's vampire eyes could even barely keep up with her. She was giggling and laughing, and shrieks of surprise were followed in there when the tips of Damon's fingers would brush against her skin, as he almost got a hold of her.

" Come on your not being fair!" Damon pouted out childishly

A giggle was followed by his childish complaint along with a snort.

" AWE, is wittle Damon gonna cry?" Bella tried to taunt him in a baby voice but couldn't succeed because her laughter broke up her words.

" For somebody so beautiful, your extremely irritating." He huffed and flung himself on his back on his bed.

Whatever feathers that were covering his bed, flew up and traveled their way back down. Some getting into his face, others falling all around him and on his body.

Bella stopped her running, and plopped down next to him breathing heavily.

" What's your story Damon?" She whispered out looking up at the ceiling.

Damon looked over at her, and gave her a confused look that she caught by the corner of her eye.

She flipped over so she was laying on her side and rested her head on in the palm of her hand.

" Your story, as in…how did you become a vampire? What was your life like when you were human?" She once again whispered out

Damon's expression hardened and then softened in seconds. He didn't blame her for wanting to know about him, he wanted to know about her too. He couldn't deny it any longer that he felt something for her, and whatever it was, he wanted to explore it. He also wanted her to know about him, even the bad things. Damon wanted to open up, he had a feeling she would understand him. Nobody else had ever, but he had a feeling she would.

" Explaining my life would take a long time to do Isabella. I'm not sure it's a story that you would even want to hear. I've done bad things through out my long life. I've killed thousands." He muttered as he looked at her.

Isabella's eye brows scrunched together in a small frown. She looked to be thinking of something to say, correctly that is.

She sighed and she sat up crossing her legs together, while giving him her full attention.

" Nobody on this earth is completely innocent Damon. We've all committed our sins, even I have. I've killed man, woman, and once a small child who's blood just smelled so good. We all have our faults, but as long as we know what they are, then that's all that matters. We are what we are, and I don't mind that your not some perfect saint. You're an asshole who uses sarcasm to hold people at arms length. But that doesn't mean I'm going to judge you. As much as it pains me to admit it. There is something here, between the two of us, and at first I wasn't willing to act on it, but life is about taking chances. I just want to know you, Damon. The real you, and I'll let you know me, the real me." Bella whispered out as her eyes stayed on his.

She meant what she said, as afraid as she was, she knew she couldn't just fight it. Because she knew that fighting it wouldn't last long, and whatever was going on between the two of them, would win.

" Fine, but there is no going back after this. If I open up to you and let you in, that's it. No matter what I tell you or what I say, you aren't allowed to judge." He said a little bit more harshly than he intended.

She didn't looked offended so he smiled softly as he seen her smile in return.

Not even seconds later Damon started his whole story about his life. Starting when he was small and remembering his mother. How she died and how his father changed after that. He explained his resentment towards his brother, how is father accepted everything about Stefan but pushed Damon away. He told her funny moments between him and his brother, explaining they got along more when they weren't around their father. He told her about his time in the Civil war and all the things he seen and all the things he did. About his fear he felt fighting, and then coming home. The homecoming that changed his life, which is when he met Katherine, and how his father really hated him after he pretty much went MIA after getting so caught up in her.

Damon then explained his relationship with Katherine, and the struggle between him and his brother with their love for her. He didn't lie, he was honest through out his whole explanation, he admitted that he loved her, and how he let her manipulate him. He explained that he knew she was seeing Stefan as well, but he didn't know that Stefan had been compelled to love her, because his love for her was real and willing, behind all the manipulation he was a victim of.

Damon even confessed to Isabella how he started to go after Elena because she was the exact replica of Katherine, and that he realized it was wrong once he met Isabella. His feelings for her sister grew to more of a rocky friendship. He admitted to everything he had done since he arrived back in Mystic Falls.

His attacking numerous couples, him using Caroline, how he changed Vickie out of boredom. He told her everything. He explained why he wanted to retrieve Katherine from the tomb. That he held a candle for her, hoping that if he saved her that they could continue on like no time had passed. But then he realized that if her love for him was real, that she would have found him or never left after the founding families went to burn those vampires. He told her he realized that he was wrong, and that he realized after finding out she wasn't there that he needed to let her go.

The entire time Damon talked, Bella listened, never once interrupting him. She took the time to process everything as he told her about his life. She realized there was so much more to Damon than he allows people to see. Yet, here he was, going through his long life story to her.

Bella knew that he will make mistakes in the future, weather or not he acted like he didn't care, she knew he did. Because if he didn't care or didn't feel any real guilt then he wouldn't have been so reluctant to share anything with her. Damon hides his emotions just as she does.

" Do you still blame Stefan for pretty much forcing you to go through the transition?" Bella asked him

Their position changed during his story. Their bodies laying the long way on the bed now, with her laying next to him with her head resting on his chest. Damon's left hand ran its way through her long hair, as his right hand danced across her arm that was thrown across his middle.

Their position was one of a couples, and if they thought about it, they didn't even realize they positioned their bodies in such a way. It was just natural, and neither of them minded.

" I never wanted to really become a vampire, Isabella. I promised him an eternity of misery because I believed that Katherine was dead, and I didn't want to be what I am with out her. So I've been keeping that promise, an eternity of misery. But I don't really blame him anymore." He whispered to her

" I blame her sometimes." Bella finally admitted out loud.

It was her biggest secret that hurt her, and also fueled her at the same time. She loved her sister very much, and would do anything for her. But she still held anger towards Elena. If Elena would have just stayed home instead of trying to be out partying, their parents wouldn't have left the house that night. Bella figured if she could sacrifice a night of partying for family night, then Elena could too, but that didn't happen.

" Blame who?" Damon asked looking down at Bella thoroughly confused.

" Elena." She whispered out as a few tears went down her cheeks. " I still blame her sometimes for our parents deaths. She should have been home that night, but instead she went to a party. She got drunk and called begging for Mom or Dad to go get her because she wasn't feeling well. They left, and never came back. If she would have stayed like Jeremy and I did, then our parents would still be alive." Bella finished as she tried to roll away from him so he couldn't see her tears.

She tried, but he wasn't going to let her. He held her firmly to him and wrapped his arms around her. She gave in and just cried. She hated herself for still blaming Elena, but she wasn't ready to let it go, no matter how much she makes it believe she's over it. She's not.

Damon let her cry, even though he didn't do well with crying. He never felt comfortable with crying women, but he sucked it up and just let her get it out.

Not long after they both fell asleep, exhausted and tired. Not to mention their drunkenness caught up with them. Through the night Damon slept like a baby, his best nights sleep since, forever.

Bella slept well too, though some how she managed to wake up and extract herself from Damon as quietly as she could. She had somewhere to go, and she needed to be quick about it. She wasn't sure why something was nagging at her brain telling her to go to the Lockwood home, but it was.

Stepping quietly across the room as fast and softly as she could, she got to Damon's person Balcony, one much like his brother has. She shut the doors quietly behind her and jumped down squeezing her eyes shut. She re opened them once her feet touched the ground and took off as fast as she could to the destination that her mind was leading her towards.

It didn't take her long, seeing as she was seemingly faster than an average vampire. Once her feet landed on the Lockwood property she sighed in relief. She just wanted to get in and get out. With her being on the Secret Founder's Council she knew all the inner workings of the Lockwood house, not to mention all of the other times she's snuck in and out of Tyler's room.

Her best bet was to take the back door, it was closets to Mayor Lockwood's office. She knew whatever it was that she was looking for, would be in there. She ran across the yard staying in the shadows and darkness, which wasn't much seeing as it was all almost open. She darted across the lawn as fast as she could and made it to a semi-open window. If she was stupid, she'd craw her way through there, but she knew the layout of the house like the back of her hand. Having been in their previously she knew of the three vases filled with Vervain water. They would fall and break open, burning her skin.

She made her way to the door and walked right in, not making a sound. The arrogance of the Mayor, made her eyes roll. He was so smug and so sure that everybody respected him or feared him that he left his home unlocked for anybody to come in. She shook her head and stood still for a few seconds.

She was opening her sense's as far as they could go in the house. She could hear Tyler asleep in his room. And the two other heartbeats in the house up the stairs let her know Mrs. And Mayor Lockwood were indeed in their beds fast asleep.

She made her way into the Mayor's home office and shut the door behind her, locking it just in case. She circled the room looking at books, and sometimes taking one or two out to read the titles. She made a move to walk towards his desk when the quietest of a creek made its self known to her. Human's wouldn't be able to hear it, but as a vampire, she could. She knelt down and moved the carpet back.

_I believe I found what we're looking for brain. _

She giggled in her mind at herself for even talking to her brain. She wiped her palms that were starting to slightly sweat in anticipation. A square door was placed in the floor. She lifted it up by its built in handle and nearly gagged by how old and slightly moldy the contents of the floor safe smelt. She mentally looked at the how everything appeared and where everything was placed, then started taking everything else. She didn't know how she was doing it, but whenever she held something and it wasn't the right thing, she could just tell.

_Damn brain tingles. What the hell am I?_

She questioned herself.

Finally she picked up a small box and she knew right away that it was the right thing. Placing it in to the side, she then proceeded to place everything back how it was and where everything went. She closed the floor safe door, and placed the carpet back in its position. She picked up the small wooden square box and put it in the purse she was carrying, then placed her purse on her shoulder.

Bella walked to the door, unlocked it and quickly made her way back to the Salvatore Boarding House. Once she was there she jumped up to the balcony, and quietly walked back into Damon's room

He was still in the same position she left him in, and hoped he didn't wake up while she was gone. She took her shoes off, and placed her page down and put her shoes on top of them. She crawled back in bed with Damon, and slowly fell back asleep with light thoughts on her mind.

She knew tomorrow would be another day, and that she was going to be ready for it. She hoped Stefan would be more coherent then, and would be willing to feed, she really didn't want to have to force him to eat, but she would if she had to. She also knew that her and Elena were going to have to go home as well. Jenna would only allow them to be gone for so long, and she silently thanked Matt for having Jeremy stay the night with him at his house tonight. She also smiled a small smile and thought the road her and Damon were walking on was going to be easy.

Relaxing she finally closed her thoughts and went to sleep with her head on Damon's chest.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- - AN ;**_

_WELLL…..HOW DID YOU LIKE IT? ANY QUESTIONS? & IF YOUR WONDERING BELLA IS SORT OF LIKE PETER IS FROM TWILIGHT, SHE JUST KNOWS SHIT. BUT WITH HER ITS NOT ALL THE TIME. _

_SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER WASN'T AS GOOD AS THE OTHER ONES. I TRIED TO MAKE IT FUN, BUT IT TOOK A TURN AND HAD A MIND OF ITS OWN. SO WHATEVER._

**_LEAVE A REVIEW. THANKS FOR READING._**


	7. Chapter 7

_We're back on track, Bella is going to learn a little bit more about herself, she will also be experiencing a change… remember that human part of her, that she got from Isobel, well, that 'human' part of her is going to be gone…soon. _

_Once again if you have any questions about anything in my story, feel free to ask it in a review, or just PM me and I'll be more than happy to answer any of your questions to the best of my ability ; meaning, if the answer will give anything away, then I cant answer that well, but I'll try. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>- ELENA POV ;<strong>_

I woke up this morning with a groan. I didn't get much sleep because I had too many nightmares. I kept waking up either panting, or waking up wishing I never fell asleep in the first place. Between dreaming about Stefan and my worries, I had a few dreams about Damon and Bella. Just thinking about those dreams about them two makes me shiver.

_Even in a dream, walking in on them having sex was horrific. Please God, if you can hear me, don't ever let me really walk in on them, I don't think I'll survive it. _

I walked over to the bag Bella brought me the other night, and started getting clothes out to wear. I wasn't planning on going to school today, I need to talk to Stefan and make sure he was okay. Not only that but I didn't feel right leaving him here at the Boarding House alone with Damon. No doubt Bella was going to school, she already missed enough school when she was away.

So nobody else would be here to save Stefan from Damon's torment, if there was any. Then again this is Damon we're talking about.

I walked down stairs getting the rest of my stuff in my bag, and ran into Damon. I was surprised Bella wasn't with him. Last night was weird. He was standing with his back towards me messing with some small pocket watch looking thing. An object that Pearl, one of the tomb vampires and the girl's mom who pretty much kidnapped my brother, had given him.

" Did you ever figure out what that is?" I asked him while I stuffed some things away to make them fit.

" Nope. Whatever it is, doesn't work." He told me still messing with the stupid thing in his hands

" Pearl didn't say anything about it?" I asked him

He was looking closely at it, as if almost trying to figure it out, or willing it work.

" She thought she was stealing his vampire compass, turns out she stole a pocket watch. But Jonathan Gilbert was a crazy scientist." He said sarcastically and paused I watched as he looked up almost over his shoulder. " Have you spoken to your uncle lately? When I asked Bella she said she'd rather die then be around him " He asked but chuckled at the end

_Ugh, of all the people in the world. , _

" I've been avoiding him, actually. That and we've been staying here most nights." I explained

" So you two will be here again tonight?" He asked me in a curious tone.

His question made me think back to my nightmare of walking in on him and Bella having sex, I shivered again.

" That a problem?" I asked, knowing he wouldn't have a problem with her staying the night.

" Yes." He replied sounding almost serious, " You're a complete nuisance." He said turning around to look at me with a smirk on his face.

I snorted at his comment.

" Just me? Or Bella as well?" I asked him giving him a smirk.

" No, she's sexy and keeps my bed warm." He told me while giving me a straight face.

" Where is Bella anyways?" I asked him.

" She left early this morning, said she had to shower and get ready for school. I offered to let her use my shower, even help clean her off, but she wasn't having it." He replied while waggling his eye brows at me.

_Ew, gross. _

Rolling my eyes and putting my bag over my shoulder I told him I'd see him later.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- SHORTLY AFTER ELENA LEAVES &amp; BASEMENT CELLAR -<strong>_

Damon left the house shortly after Elena, only to go into the woods. He needed to help his brother get over his blood lust and giving him human blood was obviously out of the question. He grimaced in disgust as he caught the animal and broke its neck, then he proceeded to bite into the animals skin and drain the blood from its body into a large container. Shaking his head, he couldn't understand how Stefan did it. To Damon, animal blood smelt and taste disgusting, he could never live off this diet.

He repeated the process enough times to fill the container all the way. Once that was finished he ran back to the house. Damon took the blood and got out empty plastic water bottles and a funnel. He took his time putting blood in each bottle, filling it to the top. When he was finished he stored the rest of the blood away, rinsed out the container and grabbed a bottle of the animal blood.

He walked down the Basement carrying the bottle of blood. His mind wasn't just on his brother, but on Isabella as well. He wished she didn't have to go to school today, he'd be bored with out having her around. It's always boring without her around. He also knew that he'd have trouble with his brother, and he knew that Isabella would be able to handle Stefan and Elena.

Shaking his head, he got rid of the thoughts. He didn't want to think of Bella having to handle Stefan. It made him not only feel a spurt of rage at the thought of Stefan man handling her, but he also felt a small amount of amusement picturing Bella beating Stefan into shape. Either way, he wasn't really voting for either one.

He tried unsuccessfully to get Stefan to eat, but Stefan ignored him and refused. Damon decided to leave his brother there.

_If he wants to starve, fine. Damon thought to himself as he went back up stairs._

* * *

><p><em><strong>- - DURING SCHOOL WITH BELLA - -<strong>_

* * *

><p>Bella sat in her mid-day class, she couldn't wait to get out of school. Her head ad been throbbing for the past hour and she kept fighting with herself from either backing out, or screaming in rage at the nagging it was doing to her.<p>

She kept the side of her face buried in the palm of her hand, slowing massaging her scalp with her fingers. It ministrations weren't working and the pain was getting worse.

Finally having enough she jumped up from her desk, startling the class and her teacher who had been in the middle of a lesson. Bella didn't care, she paid no mind to anybody. She gathered her things as fast as humanly possible and booked it out of there. She stopped at her locker depositing her things in there carelessly and headed out to her car.

Once her car she let out a screeching sob and decided to go to the only place where it would be quiet and she wouldn't be bothered by anybody.

The storage unite.

Bella knew she couldn't go to her house. Aunt Jenna would be there and would try to figure out was wrong. She also didn't want to go there, worried John would around. She didn't want to be any where near him, he rubbed her the wrong way and was way to nosey for his own good. She knew she would either attack him and kill him, which wouldn't be good. She and Damon were much to interested in what he really was doing back in Mystic Falls.

The Boarding House was out of the question. She didn't need to bother Elena with anything. Elena was worried enough, her mumblings during the night that could be heard were enough to let Bella know, Elena had enough on her plate. She also didn't want to go there because Damon would pester her, when he should be focusing on Stefan and making sure Elena was alright being there.

The storage unite she bought for her things was the only safe place to go. Nobody would be there, at least to bother her. Nobody knew about it besides her, for now it was her only haven for peace and quiet. No matter how creepy it seemed.

Bella reached her destination and went as fast as she could inside the dark quiet place. She hurried to lock the door from the inside and ran to the futon up against the wall. Once she laid down, she stopped fighting the painful throbbing like a headache, and just welcomed it.

" Your very strong child, holding on for so long. I'm sure had it been anybody else, they would have given into the pain along time ago." A soft voice said beside her.

Bella pealed her eyes open and spotted the voice, or person. Startled she tried to sit up but the person some how held her down with out even touching her.

The person, was a woman. Long wavy light brown hair with bright eyes. She was beautiful, though her clothes were from a different time. Possibly another place seeing as the woman's voice held an accent.

" Who are you?" Isabella whispered as she winced from the pain coming from her head.

The woman came closer and held Bella's face between her hands. The woman's eyes were soft, and Bella could have sworn she held love in her eyes.

" I am your grandmother, dear child." The woman whispered to her as she stroked Bella's cheeks with her fingers.

Bella gasped and shook her head wildly.

_This has to be a dream. I've gone insane, yes a dream. This woman cant be my grandmother, my grandmother's are dead._

" Your not insane, and this is no dream. I am dead, I've been dead for over a thousand years." The lady told her gently.

Before Bella could say anything, the woman shushed her and told her to stay quiet.

" I am your grandmother. My name is Esther, I am the original witch. I must go into to much detail, you shall have to find out everything on your own in time. Or else things will be changed. Now listen to me. The pain you are feeling, is because you are fighting my power. I am able to give over my power to a family member of my choice after my death. I've been waiting for you. I know now you are ready. But you must accept this gift willingly." Esther said urgently

Bella looked confused and didn't know if she should trust this…Esther woman.

" You must accept it. You are already greatly powerful, but in order to protect those around you, that you care about you shall need this. I see your potential. I know you wouldn't abuse your power, which is why I wish to pass it on to you. The only downfall is you will no longer be human. You will not have a human part of your soul left if you so accept this from me. Though you shall have your humanity in your actions." She whispered to her.

Bella felt torn. She knew she wished to accept this gift, but she also didn't. She feared for her soul, she feared of not having a human part of her left.

" Will I kill those around me who I care about?" Bella asked through her teeth as she felt the pain grow harsher.

Esther frowned at the grand-daughter and shook her head in the negative.

" You shall protect them. You will do greatly on your own with out my power, but with it you will be better prepared and stronger for what is to come in the future." Esther responded.

Bella thought about it for a moment and nodded her head in acceptance. She knew that she needed answers but the woman said she would figure it out in time. She wasn't worried too much about information, she just wanted to know she would be able to protect the people she loved.

Esther smiled softly and whispered her love to Isabella and told her to relax. She also told her that once she was finished, she wouldn't see her again. That she had been waiting around for this moment and once it was finished, it would be her time to finally move on.

Moving her hands, so her palms were resting against Bella's temples, she chanted the transfer spell. With every second that went by Bella's eyes stayed on Esther's. She couldn't look away because focusing on the woman helped the pain that she was going through. Soon the pain started to decrease and her body started to slightly glow from whatever her body was receiving. She also could have sworn that the human side of her could be felt leaving her body as the power entered.

She wasn't sure how long she laid there, but when she came around she realized she must have blacked out. She could feel the difference in herself, and she honestly didn't mind it.

She rummaged through her purse and found her powder compact. Opening the thing she looked at her face to see if anything had changed, because she sure felt like something had changed.

Gasping, she noticed her eyes. One blue, one green. Grumbling she closed the compact and put it back where she pulled it from. She silently wondered how she could have the power from this Original Witch, yet she knew not of how to control it or how to do anything with it.

" You have to wish for it to happen for it to come true. When the time comes to use it, then it shall happen." Esther's voice whispered almost silently in the air.

Bella nodded, and then rolled her eyes. She felt ridiculous at the motion, because Esther was no longer around. Shaking her head she gathered her things and made way to go back to the Boarding House.

Once she was inside her car, she noticed her phone had been lit up. She picked it up and noticed all the calls and text messages from Damon and a few from Elena.

_Give the guy my number and he blows my phone up. Stalker_, she thought to herself jokingly.

She didn't bother with a reply. She just made her way to the Boarding House.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- - BOARDING HOUSE - -<strong>_

* * *

><p>Isabella got out of her car and sighed at the sight before her.<p>

Damon was lounging against side house with his arm's crossed over his chest. She didn't miss the slight glare that he wore on his features, or the way he seemed tense.

" Something wrong? Or do you just need a nap?" Bella questioned him

He huffed and glared more harshly towards her.

" I've been trying to get a hold of you for hours. Where have you been?" He practically demanded from her

She glared her own glare towards him and walked up to him jabbing his chest with her pointer and middle finger.

" Listen here _Grumpy_. I've had a long ass day, and you have no right to question me where I have been. For your information, I was passed out in my car from a killer headache. So watch it. Also, watch how you speak to me, and stop pouting like a child, it makes you look constipated!" Bella said through her teeth.

_So I lied a little, sue me. _She thought.

Damon wasn't at al phased by her little rant. If anything he found it entirety sexy and adorable. He liked the way her eye brows pinched together and her nose flared slightly in anger.

He almost wanted to tell her himself that she looked like a little kitten, but he knew better.

He just flicked her hand away from his body, and yanked her there instead. Her body against his body tightly.

" I was bored, and you weren't here. My new friend Alaric and I got some information to day regarding Dear Uncle John. Also, it seems Elena got Stefan to eat. He sure pushed his brooding to the extreme, told her about how we became vampires. Fun stuff, you didn't miss much." He murmured against her forehead.

She nodded not bothering with words. She knew he would explain better later, she just wanted to go inside and relax.

" Isabella?" Damon muttered against her forehead

" Hmm?" She hummed in return

" What happened to her eyes now?" He asked her

She giggled, pulled away and stuck her tongue out at him. He glared mockingly and right before he went to grab her again, she ran in to the house leaving him trailing after her.

The past Stefan and Elena, who nearly got knocked over but was grabbed at the last minute by Stefan. Elena shivered hearing Bella's giggles before a door was heard being slammed shut followed by a thump.

" Is it as weird for you as it is for me?" Elena whispered looking up at Stefan

He nodded then his eyes went wide, and grasped Elena and ran out of the house with her.

_I'm not even going to bother asking, Elena thought to herself._

* * *

><p><em><strong>- - AN ;**_

_**THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW. SORRY IT'S SHORT.**_

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS ALL!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the wait for an update. I've been writing chapters for my other stories as well as this one. So anyways, I decided that for now on, it will only be General Pov ; unless I feel it is necessary to single one Pov out. **

**Thank you all so much and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well as the other ones. **

**QUESTION ; Who is Isabella's father? - I'm sure if you go back and re read all the things I've given away, you will figure it out. **

**HINT ; He's an Original, yes . **

_- Also, I don't now too much about some of the Character's backgrounds, so some of it I may make up and wing it. If that is a problem and you know something about them that I don't, which I've been using Google to search their Backgrounds, then please; let me know. Thank you. - - ; _&& if it is possible could somebody possibly make me a banner? I have a picture of Elena and Bella [ Nina and Mila together in a picture ] the rest I would leave up to whom ever, but I would be greatly appreciate it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- GENERAL POV ;<strong>_

* * *

><p>In the bar area of The Mystic Grill sat alone one man, one human man. He sat thinking how his life had turned out the way it had. He remembered being so happy, so in love. Now after the disappearence of his wife, he traveled to the place she had been investigating and studying during her time as a teacher and student and the University they went to together , Duke.<p>

Alaric Saltzman sat at the bar drinking his tumbler of whiskey. He wasn't really paying attention to his surroundings at the moment, having too much attention on his thoughts.

He didn't execpt the person who invaded almost all of his thoughts to walk into the same place he was now attending.

" Hello Ric." said a sultry voice that he was very well accustom to.

" Isobel." He said in a confused manner.

He looked at her and had to admit that vampirism suited her well, even though he hated what she was, what she become. But the feelings of love that he held for his wife were still in his heart, but this woman in front of him wasn't actually his wife. No matter how hard he knew that deep down, it pained him.

" It's good to see you." Isobel said sitting down on the bar stool next to him. " You look good, I hear that you're a High School history teacher. How- How is that?" She questioned him while smiling.

He couldn't believe that she actually waltzed in and just tried to carry on a conversation as if things hadn't turned out they way they had. As if he was just some old friend, that she was all of a sudden bumping into. Like she wasn't his wife!

" Where have you been, Isobel?" Alaric questioned her, a pain look upon his face.

She smiled still, shaking her head. No ashame what so ever.

" I don't have any reasons that would make you feel better, that are gonna comfort you. I don't have any explainations that are going to satisfy you. I wanted this." She simply said to him

He was slightly drunk, but he knew what was going on and what she had said clearly. She was correct it didn't make him feel better, or comfort him, nor did it make him seem satisfied. It made him hurt slightly more inside, but at the same time he knew that he became numb a long time ago.

" It's that simple?" He asked her, turning so his face was towards her.

" Yeah." She sighed out, " You were suppose to mourn me, and move on." She said simply

Alaric didn't just mourn her and he didn't honestly move on. He knew that he would never really ever get over the fact that the woman that he loved and married, had left him. He knew he would move on, his perfection in numbing certain things had a way of letting him do that. Jenna made him feel better, he was just having a hard time letting her all the way in.

" You were my wife, and I loved you. How could I not search for you? " He asked her in pitiful voice.

Isabelle smiled at him.

" Because I wasn't lost Ric." Isobel flat out told him.

She reached forward and took a piece of paper and had a pen at the ready.

" I understand you know my daughters, Isabella and Elena?" She asked while writing. " I hear that they have been looking for me, so I want for you to arrange a meeting with us. " Isobel said as she pushed the paper towards Alaric

He stared down at the paper, and couldn't believe it. She came to him so he could deliever a message, like he was just some sort of arron boy. It pissed him off, and made him annoyed, and possibly let down. But at the moment he couldn't really figure out which emotion was more prominate in his body.

" You want me, to deliver a message?" He asked her as he let out a humorless short laugh.

" Yeah." She laughed out

Alaric took the paper that she had given him and let it fall out of his hand. He wasn't going to do it. He wasn't going to do shit for her. What had she done for him, other than make him feel lost and lonely for so long. She left him with out no notice or anything. So why should he do anything for her?

He also didn't want those girls to be anywhere near her. She didn't deserve to see them. She have them up, Elena when she was born, and Isabella when she was nearly three years old. She gave up Isabella knowing that Isabella would have memories of her. She had children, that she never even mentioned to him. He felt the need to protect them from her, even if his heart still loved Isobel, his heart went out to the two girls she gave birth to more.

" Screw you. " He told her in an emotionless voice. " You selfish bitch." He then got up and walked out of the bar, leaving her there.

Leaving her alone standing there just like she had left him alone those years ago. He walked across the nearly vacant parking lot towards his car. He just wanted to get out of there, to leave.

He always wished to see her again, to hold her and tell her how much he loved and missed her. Even though he knew that she had turned into the one thing that he hunted and killed because of what she had become. He always just wanted one last chance, even a goodbye. But it didn't end out how he wanted, it didn't turn out how he thought or imagined in his own mind. It turned out 380 degrees differently, and not only did it hurt him, but it angered him.

He unlocked his car and was about to open the driver's side door, when he heard her. She appeared so fast, and he didn't think for one second honestly that she would just let him go after turning him down. She was stubborn and liked things to go her way. Even when she was human she was stubborn and demanding when it came to what she wanted. This was obviously no different.

" What do you want from me?" He asked her, feeling tired

" I told you." She said and was about to continue if it hadn't been for him interrupting her.

" I'm not gonna do anything for you. " He told her firmly

Before he knew it, her hand was around his throat. Her grip making it almost impossible for him to breathe.

" You better tell Isabella and Elena that I wanna meet. Or else I'm going to start kill the citizens of this town, one by one, starting with your history students. Got it?" She asked in a monotone voice squeezing him harder making him gasp for air s he faught to get her hand away from him.

With a flick of her arm, she tossed him aside, making him fall right in front of the paper napkin she wrote on not even five minutes before. He picked up as he breathed harshly from the lack of oxygen, and stood up slowly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- GILBERT HOUSE BEFORE SCHOOL -<strong>_

* * *

><p>Elena was on her cell phone in her room packing her book bag for school, which she and Isabella had to go to soon.<p>

" I'm suppose to help build the float for the Miss Mystic Falls today at school. If I don't, I'll feel the wrath of Caroline. But I wanted to check in first" She said into the phone. As she zipped up her makeup bag that she kept for just in case.

Isabella didn't give a shit about the float, she only cared about winning, so she told Caroline that she could come up with whatever. As long as it wasn't retarded or ugly. So Caroline decided that she would have Elena help with it, no doubt that if she helped and put her thoughts and care into the build, then Caroline herself wouldn't feel the wrath of Isabella.

" Oh! Well, I'm doing great, thanks for asking." Damon said cheekly back to Elena as he laid in Stefan's bed

" I meant Stefan." She responded as she let out a soft laugh.

" Oh, he's terrible. " Damon told her sounding serious

Elena turned her focus fully on the conversation at hand. Her heart sped up and she was about to panic. She was sure that Stefan was better today and that he was alright. Their talk the other night and him getting everything off his chest seemed to help. He was even fine laying next to her in bed that night, when He practically dragged her out of the Salvatore Boarding house, so he himself with his extra hearing didn't have to hear Isabella and Damon go at it in Damon's room.

" Whats the matter?" She said quickly.

" He's just back to boring, straight laced, off the junk, brooding self. You cured him of anything intresting about his personality." He told her

Elena felt relief that Damon was just messing around. Her worry faded and she felt better.

" Did Uncle John happen to mention anything to you about my field trip with the history teacher?" Damon asked her

" No I'm still avoiding him. Why what is he up to?" She asked him

" I don't know but I would love it if you would find out for me. " Damon responded

" I gotta go, We're late." Elena told him after Bella yelled up the stairs for her to get off the phone.

" Have fun with the Mystic Queen, I know I do." He told her.

Elena let out a snort and hung up on him. She gathered her things and went down stairs.

Bella was waiting not so patiently with her foot tapping the hard wood floor in front of the door with an un-amused frown on her face.

" He so didn't really go there." She muttered when Elena was right next to her, so they could walk out the door.

Elena laughed freely at her sister and grinned. Elena was happy that somebody was putting Damon in his place and that she could handle him. She also was slightly disturbed by the fact her sister was some what together with Damon. Elena wasn't really sure what was going on between the two, but it was obvious that it was physical, and there was some care between them. Though, she was certain that she didn't really want to know the ins and outs of their 'relationship', at least not yet.

" It's Damon, of course he went there." Elena shivered as she got into the passanger sided of Bella's car.

" I know, It's just too bad that Stefan didn't stay. He could have learned a few things from listening it. I'm Telling you, the things Damon could do with his tounge is .." But she was cut off by Elena

" EWWWW. I so don't want to hear what you and Damon do behind closed doors. It gives me nightmares just thinking about it. And if he's any worse with you than Tyler, then.. No way. Leave it to yourself." Elena told her in her motherly voice.

Bella laughed shortly but shut up when she heard her sister talk about Tyler. Tyler was still a sore subject for her, no matter what. Tyler was her first love, and her feelings for him really weren't going away, she just knew she wasn't in love with him. But the love for him she did have, was still there. She wasn't going to admit it, but it hurt to think of him. Because no matter what, she will always have a large amount of love for him. He still made her gravitate towards him, but whatever was going on with Damon, held her in place. She ony hoped that one day, she could let Tyler go completely.

Elena watched as she sister's face changed with emotion after she said what she said. And she knew that bring up Tyler caused her to be so quiet. Elena couldn't lie, she always thought those two were going to get married and have numours beautiful tan skinned, dark haired, babies. But now she knew it wasn't possible seeing as what Bella is stopped her from the whole babies choice, not that Isabella ever mentioned she wanted kids, Elena just thought it. She felt bad tht she brought up Tyler, because it was obvious that Bella still had feelings for him.

Sort of like the Damon situation with Katherine. Elena knew that Damon still loved Katherine, he's loved her for so long, it's hard to just let it go. Bella also loved Tyler for so long, that she knew that Bella couldn't let it go yet in her heart. Those two were definatly going to help each other, she hoped.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL -<strong>_

* * *

><p>The Gilbert sister's arrived to school and waited silently for Stefan to arrive so they could go in together. Isabella liked Stefan, she loved him as if he were her little brother. He always made her feel calm and had somebody to talk to about whatever like her vampirism. She liked how he cared for her sister, and how he seemed to be centered around her. It gave her great comfort to know that he was the one Elena was with.<p>

Soon Elena left the car once Stefan pulled in next to them. She greeted her boyfriend with a kiss on the lips and a hug that would have hurt him if he were human. He kissed her in return and hugged her tightly but not too tightly. To Bella it was almost sickening how those two were together, despite her love for them being together.

" Bout damn time you got here. I swear your driving shows your age, old man." Bella quipped as she got out of the car with her bag over her shoulder locking her baby with its alarm.

" Ah, and here I thought you loved me." Stefan joked back bring her in for a hug as well.

Bella patted him on the back and giggled as he blew a raspberry on her face instead of kissing it. Shaking her head she led them into the building, with Elena and Stefan trailing close behind holding hands happily.

Once they got to the cafeteria doors, and stepped inside seeing everybody rushing about to different groups for float decorations and ideas.

Isabella spotted Bonnie and Caroline sitting by them selves with a lap top between them. With her sight being advanced she could see Caroline's idea and she had to admit she actually liked it, thought it was typical of Caroline to pick what she did.

Gone With The Wind, was her favorite movie and she knew that Caroline favored that era of time with a great passion. Bella knew that if Caroline was able to time travel, then that's were Caroline would go without a second thought and would live there till she died.

_Hello Bonnie_. Bella thought with her mind, hopping Bonnie would hear her and freak out.

Bonnie did indeed hear her. She let out a loud gasp and jerked her head up so she was looking right at Bella with wide eyes.

_Bella? _Bonnie thought back

_That's right, I'm not so different or disgusting as I originally was a few days ago. _Bella thought back to her

_But how! When did this happen? Does Elena know? Does ANYBODY know? _Bonnie asked her, while still looking at her with wide eyes.

_Just you. Nobody else is to know until I figure it all out. I only told you because as much as I love being a bitch, I hate that you hate me. _Bella thought in a soft voice in Bonnie's mind

_So you're a witch? _Bonnie asked her with her thoughts

_Part witch. I'm still a vampire Bonnie. _Bella sighed out in her mind

Bella didn't give Bonnie the chance to answer or comment on the situation. She knew that She would answer Bonnie's questions later. But at the moment Alaric was coming towards Elena, Stefan, and Isabella fast. He seemed to be panicked and relieved to see them at the same time.

" I need you three to follow me _now_, to my class." Alaric demanded and turned around without letting the trio argue.

Bella looked at her sister, and Stefan with an eye brow raised. Elena looked confused and Stefan just shrugged his shoulders pulling Elena with him as he went after Alaric. Bella sighed and just went along with whatever insane issues the human vampire hunter had.

The walk to History Class was uneventful Bella decided. She wasn't sure if Alaric finally lost his mind, or if he was just luring them there to kill them. She was sort of suspicious lately, with her 'Uncle' being weird and coming to town out of no where.

" Isabelle came to me last night, she wanted me to deliver a message." He told them as soon as they were all sat down in different parts of the class room.

" What message did she want you to deliver. It's obviously what has you acting stranger than you usually do." Bella commented freely

Alaric gave her a look a father would to his child, as if saying ' that's enough' or ' shut up ' . She just smiled a toothy grin showing all of her white teeth at him. He rolled his eyes at her and leaned against his white board.

" She wishes to meet with you and Elena. At the Mystic Grill, if you don't, then she will start a blood bath starting with the history students, my history students." He sighed out while running his hands over his face as if trying to scrub off whatever stress he was feeling.

" Why now? Why after so long why does she all of a sudden show up and want to talk to us? Did she find out about Elena looking for her or something? Because I'm pretty sure she stopped after she had a man kill himself after he told her or us to STOP searching for her." Bella hissed out as she stood stalking towards Alaric

" Bella calm down. We have no choice but to meet her. Though her saying she would kill if we don't, scares me." Elena whispered out.

" I'm going to call Damon, he'd want to know whats going on. " Stefan said as he whipped his phone out.

Bella stood pacing feeling disgusted at her birth mother. Before she would have wanted this, a chance to see her again. But after being threatened into doing so, she was pissed off and wanted nothing more than to rip her mother apart after torturing her. Threatening Alaric with human's was just wrong. Bella might not like Alaric all that much, but she knew he was hurting over being abandoned by Isabelle. And she wouldn't admit it out loud, but she actually cared about some students in this school, apart from the ones she was close to. Killing them with no care just to do it out of spite made Bella angry. She killed before from feeding because it was a must, but she didn't kill to scare people.

Damon showed up soon after. He walked into the room seeing his girl pacing and growling every so often. Elena looked pale and distraught, and Stefan looked worried. Alaric, his field trip buddy, looked on towards Bella with concern, she looked ready to tear apart the room.

" Sorry I'm late, the dog ate my… you know." He tried to joke but it did nothing to the people in the room, " Whats with all the furrowed brows?" He asked

" I saw Isabelle last night." Alaric told him still keeping his eyes on a pacing Bella.

Damon looked like he didn't believe him.

"Isobel's here?" He asked with his eyes scrunched together, " In town?" He questioned to make sure he heard correctly.

Alaric nodded affirming what he already told Damon, that Isobel was indeed in town.

"Did you ask her about Uncle John? Are they working together?" Damon asked rapidly wanting his questions answered.

" No." Alaric answered him

" No, they're not?" Damon questioned

" No as in I didn't ask." Alaric told him. He was getting annoyed by the questions.

" What about the invention?" He asked walking towards Alaric

" I didn't ask." Alaric said trying not to roll his eyes and scream at him

" Does she know about the tomb vampires?" Damon questioned

" I don't know." Alaric shook his head in the negative motion.

" Did words completely escape you? " Damon asked getting into Alaric's face

" No, I was a little too distracted by my dead-vampire wife, to ask any questions." Alaric practically spat out at Damon, Stepping towards him so their faces were even closer together.

" Well, what did she want?" Damon asked looking around the room

" She wants to see us, Damon." Elena said sitting up from the desk she was sitting at.

The room went quiet for a moment.

" Alaric is suppose to arrange a meeting. She's requesting a meeting between her, Elena, and Bella." Stefan told him. " We don't know why or what she wants." He finished

Damon glanced between Elena and Isabella. He could see the worry on Elena's face. And he could see the frustration and anger on Isabella's face. Either way, He knew he had to comfort Bella. She was his priority, at least that's how he seen it. In his mind, weather or not they were together, she was his.

Bella Stopped pacing and sat at a desk next to her sister. She needed to be closer to Elena, she felt better closer to her. Close was good, being close to her little sister meant she could protect her better, even if there wasn't a threat in the room.

" You don't have to go if you don't want to." He whispered to her

" We really don't have a choice." Elena answered, even though she knew that Damon's comment was towards Isabella and not her.

" She threatening to go on a killing spree." Alaric muttered

" Oh." Damon said, " I take it that's, not okay with you guys." He said jokingly, already knowing the answer.

" We have to do it, Elena wants to do it she wants to meet her. If we don't, then we both will regret it. Even if the regret would be different to us." Isabella answered for the first time.

Damon nodded and gave her a small reassuring smile, then turned back to Alaric and Stefan.

" We can go in with them, sit a distance away." He suggested.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- MYSTIC GRILL - -<strong>_

* * *

><p>Inside the restaurant were Stefan, Isabella, and Elena. Stefan standing near the pool table a distance away not to alert Isobel of his presents. Isabella and Elena were sitting together near the booths but were sitting at a table, side by side. They, or Isabella rather, didn't want Elena to far from her. She wanted to be close to her sister so if anything were to happen, she could place Elena behind her.<p>

Damon and Alaric on the other hand were outside of place. When Alaric called the number Isobel left on the paper-napkin. Isobel specifically told him that he was to stay outside, and not come in. That if he was anywhere inside, the outcome shall be on his hands. So they stayed outside, even though Damon didn't have to, at least not by Isobel's demand. Isabella demanded it. She knew that Damon was compulsive and acted with out thinking most of the time. She knew that if he had it his way. That he would be in there and would attack her, or just plain piss Isobel off.

Elena sat next to Isabella worried, and nervous. She was going to meet her birth mother for the first time since the day she was born. Her stomach was in knots, and even though she knew she needed to see her, she also had the urge to run away. The only thing that kept her from having a panic attack besides her sister next to her, was Stefan. He was near, so if anything happened she could go to him, or he could come to her.

She was so lost in her thoughts, that she jumped when she heard the waitress sit down her cup of hot chocolate.

" Thanks." She muttered before the woman turned away.

" Jesus, Elena! Will you calm down. " Isabella sighed patting her sister's shoulder in comfort.

" Sorry. I cant help it, just nervous I guess." Elena sighed out.

Isabella nodded and kept her eyes open and alert. She was keeping watch and looking at different routes to leave just in case. Stefan was slightly amazed by the girl's alertness. He knew that when he was first turned that he didn't have the patience to attention span to stay alert to certain things. Yet here this mere, 18 year old girl is knowing her surrounds and staying on them, almost like a soldier would do.

"Can you hear me?" Elena muttered with her head down nervously playing with her hands.

Isabella was about to give her a snaky comment, but soon realized she was talking to Stefan. Elena looked up seeing Stefan nod his head shortly letting her know that he indeed did and could hear everything from where they were sitting, regardless of the chattering noise of talking, and the scrapping of cutlery on plates.

" Thanks for coming." Elena muttered again," I'm nervous." She told him and he shrugged giving her a small smile to try to make her feel better, " I'm happy that you're here." She said quietly getting a smile again in return. " I love you." She told him looking up making eye contact, watching as he mouthed back the same words.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Isabella stiffen and sit up straighter. She looked ahead at Stefan who moved his body, then her view of him was cut off by a woman. The same woman from the picture that her and Jenna found on the internet of Isobel Fleming, only this woman was slightly older and you could tell she was a vampire, even thought she already knew that information.

Elena seen the resemblance of her other and her sister Isabella, and she had to admit it was nerve wrecking. She was silently wondering if Isabella noticed it as well. She watched as Isobel placed her jacket on the chair across from Isabella, and then placed her large purse on top of that as well. She then sat down as if she did this everyday, and placed her hands on the table with a sigh, then smiled between Isabella and Elena. Though the smile looked halfway forced, Elena wasn't sure.

" Hello Elena, Isabella." Isobel greeted.

The table was silent, neither Gilbert sister uttered a word to her. Elena was too speechless to greet her back, and Isabella was too angry to greet her back. Either way it was silent for a few minutes until Isobel decided it had been silent enough.

" You look just like her. It's eerie." Isobel said looking straight at Elena

" You met Katherine?" Elena asked her birth other in astonishment.

" She found me after I turned, out of curiosity I suppose. She would be fascinated by you." Isobel told her

Elena and Isabella just looked at her, and Elena noticed the necklace around Isobel's neck.

" Is that how you can walk in the day." Elena questioned, wanting to get Katherine out of the subject.

" Katherine helped me obtain it." Isobel told her, almost seeming smug.

Elena was tired of the Katherine talk, she moved on to something she honestly wanted to know.

" Who's my father?" She asked

" Not important. He was a teenage waste of space." She said in a dismissive way.

" A name would be nice." Elena said not giving up

" It would, wouldn't it? You ask a lot of questions." Isobel told her.

Elena looked down in embarrassment and in anger. How could she ask to meet with them if she wasn't going to give them or her answers.

" Why did you compel that man to kill himself, right after he told me well us to stop looking for you?" Elena asked Isobel

Isobel's eyes flashed between Elena and Isabella's. She frowned slightly at the fact that Isabella was just looking at her with emotionless eyes, but recovered quick, giving Elena an answer.

" Traumatic impact, wish it would have been more effective." She said as if it was nothing. Though her mind was telling her something else.

" Human life means that little to you?" Elena questioned with a sickened look on her face.

" It means exactly nothing to me. It's just part of being what I am." She answered with a satisfied face.

Elena felt hurt slightly inside, because she in fact was human and Isobel most defiantly knew that. It made Elena feel like Isobel was telling her that she in fact meant nothing to her. But Isabella who was beside her had been chanting her head that she couldn't attack her, it's too open, too many witness' but she kept telling her self to calm down that she would get her chance to harm Isobel.

" No, its not. I know other vampires its not true." Elena shook her head leaning in towards the table.

" You mean your boyfriend over there by the pool table? Stefan Salvatore. Why did you go for Stefan? Why didn't you go for Damon? Or do you enjoy them both like Katherine did?" Isobel asked with a smug smile on her face.

Elena looked not only shocked but appalled at the question and suggestion. Isabella sat up straighter, flickering her eyes to Stefan who happened to put his head down almost as if he were ashamed of what Isobel mentioned.

Bella was close to exploding. This needed to be over, and soon or else she was going to kill Isobel in the room not caring who seen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- OUTSIDE THE MYSTIC GRILL ;<strong>_

* * *

><p>Outside the Mystic Grill or in the courtyard in front of it rather, stood Alaric with his back turned towards the establishment. Damon stood pacing back and forth from where Alaric stood and five feet behind him towards the Mystic Grill.<p>

Damon was pissed off that he wasn't allowed to go in, and for once he was actually respecting somebody's wishes, those wishes belonging to Bella's. He understood why she wanted him to stay outside, and part of him wondered if she requested it for Alaric's sake. Isabella saw how messed up the day had been for Alaric, and for some reason, he actually felt bad for the guy, only a little bit.

" We should be inside of there." Damon said in a frustrated tone.

" No, Isobel made it clear that I wasn't to step a foot inside. Not to mention Isabella told you to stay outside as well. " Alaric told him, his voice having no patience for Damon and his antics.

" I'm not going to kill her in a crowded restaurant!" Damon said in an exasperated tone

" Your not going to kill her period." Alaric argued back

" She ruined your life, yet here you are, defending her. You still want to protect her?" He asked scrunching up his face in question, and started his pacing again.

" She's my wife." Alaric said but the look Damon gave him over his shoulder made him correct himself. " Was. She was my wife." He muttered then looked over his shoulder to Damon. " I looked for the woman I married but, she wasn't there. Who ever that is, is cold and detached." He told Damon

" Yeah!" Damon said with a no shit tone, " She's given up her humanity." He informed Alaric

" Yeah, see I don't get that. Stefan has his humanity, he's a good guy. Isabella has her humanity, even if she has a crude attitude half the time. Hell, you're a dick and you kill people, but I still see something human in you. But with her, there was nothing." Alaric explained to Damon

" You can turn it off. " Damon told him, " It's like a button you can press, I mean Stefan's different he wants the whole human experience. He wants to feel every episode of How I Met Your Mother, so he shuts his feelings out. Problem is as a vampire your instinct is not to feel. Isabella on the other hand, was born the way she was, her humanity is with her either way. Isobel chose the easier rode of guilt and shame, no regret. I mean come on, if you could turn it off wouldn't you?" Damon asked Alaric, his eyes wide taunting him for an answer.

" You haven't." Alaric told him

" Of course I have Ric! That's why I'm so _fun_ to be around!" He told him and walked away to look around

Alaric stood there with his back towards the place that at the moment held his vampire wife, and his students who happen to be his vampire wife's daughters. He wanted to know what Damon thought of Isabella's alikeness to Isobel. Apparently Elena was an exact replica of this Katherine that Damon and Stefan both use to be with. He wondered what Damon thought of how much Isabella looks like Isobel, since he in fact said he slept with her, and Alaric noticed his and Isabella's relationship.

" Does it bother you? How much Isabella looks like Isobel?" Alaric muttered out

Damon walked back over to Alaric and shook his head no.

" I don't really see how they look alike. Sure some features are similar but their personalities are so different to me, well at least what I picked up from Isobel, that they are nothing alike. Isabella is beautiful to me, inside and out, regardless of anything she does. Plus she gets me. Isobel was just something to play with, I would have drained her if she hadn't of begged to be changed. But no, the similarities between the two don't shock me. What shocks me or get's to me is how Elena and Katherine look alike, the same with Isabella and Isobel. Something is up with their bloodline. I bet lots of chicks in their blood like went through the same thing. " Damon chuckled at the hilarity of it all.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- BACK INSIDE THE MYSTIC GRILL ;<strong>_

* * *

><p>" Why did you want to meet us? It can't be to just catch up." Isabella said through her teeth<p>

" Because I'm curious about you." Isobel said with a smile on her face. " But the real reason is, I want what your Uncle wants. Jonathan Gilbert's invention." She told them

Elena laughed quietly, but Bella giggled loudly. She thought it was funny. All the small talk and bullshit, but she was really here trying to demand something from them. As if she had the right, besides, they didn't have it, not exactly at least.

" How do you know our uncle?" Isabella questioned, even though Elena was about to ask the same thing.

" I use to spend a lot of time here when I was younger. John had a crush on me from the very beginning, he was the first one who told me about vampires." Isobel told her

" So what made you want to be a vampire?" Elena asked this time

" It's a very long list of reasons Elena. All of which I'm sure you've thought about." Isobel told her, causing Elena to shake her head no.

" No? That was your first lie. It's inevitable, your going to get old, Stefan wont. Forever doesn't last very long when your still human." Isobel taunted her, playing Elena's insecurities.

" I'm sorry but we don't have what your looking for." Elena said as she stood up to leave

Isobel grabbed Elena's arm which caused Isabella to grab Isobel's wrist at the same time having seen the move.

" Sit down and tell your Boyfriend to walk away." Isobel demanded, but her eyes went wide as Isabella squeezed her wrist so tight that Isobel's wrist was already causing a bruise.

Isobel looked up at her first daughter, eyes wide in surprise. Isabella's face was on the verge of contorting into one of a vampires, but she was keeping it at bay. She squeezed even tighter as Elena sat down, causing Isobel to let go of Elena's arm.

" Touch her again, and I will kill you in front of everybody, see if I care." Isabella practically growled out

Isobel sat down and smiled as if nothing had just happened. As if her life hadn't been threatened just a few seconds ago.

" I want the invention." Isobel stated

" We don't have it." Elena told her

" I know that, but Damon does. And your going to get it for me." Isobel said keeping her eyes on Elena's

" He's not going to give it to me." Elena told her shaking her head knowing that Damon really wouldn't give it to her, Isabella maybe, but Elena no.

" Then the blood will be on your hands." Isobel told Elena

Elena nor Isabella said a thing back to her. Isobel collected her things and started to walk away.

" It was nice meeting you Elena, and seeing you again Isabella." She said before leaving all together.

Elena let out a sigh of relief that she was gone, but no matter how relieved she was, she was still upset and sad at the actions of her birth mother. She was so cold towards her, towards them. She felt bad for Isabella, because she knew that Isabella remembered what she was like when she was little, and it was apparent that she wasn't the same. She felt sad for herself, and even worse for her sister.

Bonnie walked in alone, and seen Elena sitting down with tears in her eyes. And she looked up at Isabella who was standing behind her, with nothing but anger looking off in a dazed state. Elena saw her as well, and started to walk up to her, but stopped when Bonnie's eyes went to the side of her, towards Stefan.

Elena let her tear's drop and just left with Isabella and Stefan behind her.

When they got outside, Elena and Isabella were holding hands and didn't bother even explaining what happened to Damon and Alaric whom both were looking confused and concerned. Isabella walked Elena to her car so they could get away and just be alone.

Stefan stayed behind and told them everything from the conversation. Alaric felt bad for the girls, and at the same time felt he could relate. His wife was their mother, and he too had felt upset by her actions and attitude towards things, how cold she was. Damon on the other hand was pissed off at the fact that Isobel hurt Isabella and Elena. No matter how hard Isabella tries to make her face void of emotion, he remembered that night clearly when Isabella explained her mother and what she remembered. He knew she was hurting too, and that pissed him off that girl he cared deeply for, and dare he think or say, loves, was hurt by somebody.

Damon understood and knew that he wasn't innocent, that he's done a lot of wrong in his human and vampire life. He knew he took lives and didn't really care when he was in the Civil War, even if later on he felt guilt for the lives lost, even if it was for the cause he fully supported. They were still lives that had people in them, families that wouldn't see them again. He knew that he wasn't innocent in his vampire life either, weather he wanted it how he got it. His anger and hurt pushed him to killing with out thinking, with out caring. He knew he hurt his own brother all this time since then. Coming and going, playing his little games with Stefan.

Damon would come into Stefan's life again after he had been settled for years, gaining human friends and vampires. Stefan had settled in a place and Damon would find him after some time away, wrecking havoc making Stefan clean up the dead bodies Damon left behind, in return making Stefan pick up and leave again to find a new place to settle, not caring how Stefan felt. Then the cycle would pick up again 10-15 years after the last. Later on the guilt he felt would come and he would turn it off so he wouldn't have to deal with it because he was angry.

But now, now he was finally changing or at least realizing his wrongs and realizing that it doesn't have to be that way. His vampire life wasn't meant to be the way it had been, at least he thought it wasn't. But it was obvious that he was going to have to deal with it, and Isabella made him see that. She made him see that he wasn't alone like he thought, because in reality he chose to live his long life by himself. When he had Stefan who could have enjoyed it with him, but instead he went about it a different way.

Isabella made him realize that he had the choice to not be alone, when she didn't. She didn't have anybody else to live or teach her or learn with. She was born into this life by herself, and even though her human parents that raised her taught her whatever they could, it wasn't enough. It wasn't enough to make her understand. And she hurt, she hurt over being at it alone, and she struggled having to hide what she was. She didn't have anybody to just be free about herself.

But now she did. Now she had Damon and Stefan and whoever else knew that wasn't against it. She made Damon care, and made Damon love her, with out even trying. And for Isobel to hurt her how she had, pissed him off. Making him regret ever listening to her pathetic pleading to be turned. He damn sure didn't like the fact that Isobel, had threatened them, Isabella mostly.

Damon remembered the time after Isobel was turned, the time they spent together, everything he taught her how to survive the best. He went and searched through the news papers and realtor archives, knowing that Isobel was in one of those houses that were under foreclosure.

_All I have to do is find the biggest house, and that's where she would be. _He told himself

He scanned at a rapid pace through six more newspapers since he realized he was looking at old ones before like an idiot. He found the biggest foreclosure and wrote down its address, even though he didn't need to, and left the house through the woods.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- ISOBEL'S FORECLOSURE -<strong>_

* * *

><p>When he got there he was annoyed by it. But whatever. He knocked the door and a tall attractive woman answered it. She invited him in and he passed time playing strip poker, not that he was going to sleep with her or anything.<p>

Finally the door opened and Isobel walked in right as he was about to pull his pants down, having let himself be beat in the game. He timed it right since he heard the car down the street that he guessed was Isobel, which he was right.

Isobel walked into the house and wasted no time in walking towards him.

" It's just one blast from the past after another." She commented while he was starting to pull his pants back up." Oh no, no. " She told him referring to his pants, she wanted him to keep them down.

" It's good to see you, Isobel." Damon told her putting his shirt back on, " I was just having fun with your naughty little minion." He said in a bored voice

"Mm, how'd you find me?" She asked at her position against the wall

Damon used his vampire speed so he was right in front of her, with his hands on either side of her face, leaning in.

" Searched on all the neighborhood bank owned foreclosures, and found the most expensive one." He told her with a knowing look

" Oh, I should have known." She said in an amused voice, " you were the one that taught me that." She reminded him

"Mhm." He hummed at her

" What are you really doing here." She asked him while looking into his eyes.

" Well, you caused quite a stir. You blew into town, saw everyone except the man who made you. I'm a little hurt." He said in a fake aggressive tone

" I'm so sorry." She told him then grabbed his head to hers and kissed him.

Damon was just going along with it, making her believe that he wanted her. When in all honesty he was disgusted by her. He couldn't for the life of him, remember what he saw in her when he slept with her back then all those years ago.

" Did you bring the device?" She asked him yanking the hair at the nape of his neck causing his neck to bend back showing his throat.

Damon laughed at her and used vampire speed to turn out of the position. She let go of him and walked away slightly.

"Owe." He said because she honestly did yank his hair hard enough or him to feel it.

Isobel laughed amused by him. She walked a few more paces away and turned around facing him as he slightly panted.

" What are you doing with John Gilbert?" Damon asked her

" We dated a few times when we were young. He was a little bit in love with me." She told him

"I'm sure, one of many. Now about this little invention, what do you want with it?" He asked her as he strolled up to her

"I personally don't want anything to do with it, I'm just doing what I'm told." She said dismissively flinging her hands out in a none caring manor. " You know Damon, we're on the same side actually." She said.

" Oh yeah? Who's side would that be?" He asked her tilting her head back using his fingers against her chin.

"Katherine's." She said smoothly, " She wants John Gilbert to help with the device, and I think that you know that she's not happen when she doesn't get what she wants." She told him as he placed her hands on the side of his face.

In anger and annoyance he shoved her hands down roughly, causing her arms to fall to her sides and took a few small steps back.

"Why are you doing her dirty work?" Damon asked her with a smirk

" Don't kill the messenger. We both know that you can't control Katherine. She does what she wants." Isobel said while shrugging her shoulders

"' And so do I." Damon told her rebelliously.

" Oh really Damon?" Isobel asked amused, " You do?" She asked again.

Using vampire speed they went at each other, Isobel towards Damon, Damon grabbing Isobel till they were close to each other panting, practically nose to nose.

" What should we do now?" She asked him, they both laughed and their lips came closer and closer till when one of them breathed they were breathing each other's breathes. " Oh yeah, memory resurfaces." She told him just before their lips touched.

Their lips met, and their tongues soon met as well. The kiss was slow at first, but it soon turned more rough. His arms went around her waist and her arms went around his shoulders, almost as if they were holding on to each other.

To any other person it looked like they were in love, but only one was thinking it would turn out to be a night of fun, the other was only doing what he knew best by getting information and what he wanted. He didn't in the slightly want her, nor did he find her attractive like he had when she was human. Isabella ruined that for him, not that he minded in the least.

Within seconds, their vampire speed causing them to move fast, they pushed each other against a chair, and soon Damon had Isobel pinned to the floor. His large hand around her neck pinning her there as he squeezed it.

" Now that I have your attention, listen up!" He commanded her, bending forward so his face was inches from her own. " You do _not_ come into my town, threaten people I care about. Going after _Isabella_, bad move. You leave her alone or I will rip you to bits because I do believe in killing the messenger. Do you _know_ why?" He asked her as he moved even closer to her face, they were practically touching nose to nose. " Because it sends a message." He whispered to in a dark voice, then he pulled her up by the throat and slammed her back down on the hard wood flooring.

She cried out in pain and fear. She knew she couldn't fight him off, he was older than her, stronger than her. She knew she wouldn't win against him.

" If Katherine wants something from me, you tell that little _bitch_ to come get it herself." He spat at her.

Damon was gone before she could even slightly sit up from her position on the floor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- THE NEXT MONRING AT THE GILBERT HOUSE -<strong>_

* * *

><p>Isabella and Elena both jogged down the stairs of their house with their bags in hand about to eat breakfast before having to head out to school. Both girl still down about what happened the night before. Elena was still slightly sad over it, but she knew she shouldn't have expected anything. Isabella was just disappointed, but she knew there wasn't going to be anything good coming out of that situation. Their birth mother demanded they meet her, threatening innocent human lives if they didn't show up. Isabella guessed they shouldn't have expect anything better than what they got, not that they got anything in return.<p>

Elena sat her bag on the hallway table, when a knock happened at the front door. She looked up at Bella with a questioning look, who in return shrugged at her. Elena went to open the door, with Isabella hovering behind her.

" Hi." Elena greeted Bonnie.

" Hey, I couldn't sleep last night. You two were obviously upset about something and I, I just walked away. That's not me." She said frowning, her eyes going back and forth from each sister. " That cant be us. You're my friends, Bella, Elena. If you need me, I'm here for you. And I'm sorry I couldn't show you that, yesterday." Bonnie told them

Isabella just stood there, not letting herself cry for her friend. Because in all honesty she knew she needed a friend besides the only three people she did have, not counting Jeremy and Alaric who know. They didn't count as friends. Jeremy was her brother, and she couldn't go to him, it was weird. And Alaric wasn't really her friend, he was just somebody that was along for the right, so it seemed. Not to mention he was her mother's sort of ex-husband. Other than that, Damon and Stefan were good for the vampire part, but not the friend part that she needed from a girl. And Elena really didn't understand much about her, not the inner workings of her.

Elena in return needed her friend back, her best friend. The girl she knew all her life since diapers. The one that was there for her when she needed to vent about how annoying Jeremy was, or how mean Bella was being to her during a certain time, or how her parents frustrated her. Bonnie was there and never passed judgment, she just listened and gave advice when needed. Not having Bonnie around hurt Elena. Even though she was happy with Stefan, and happy that her sister was back whom she could count on. Nothing is the same as a best friend, not to mention the three of them together were better. She needed that person on the side her sister stood at.

" We met our birth mother." Elena said trying to hold back her tears.

Bonnie looked shocked.

" Oh. That was it?" She asked, she felt awful that she didn't have their backs during that time. " Are you guys okay?" She asked feeling like she herself was about to cry.

Elena let her tears fall and she shook her head no, because she honestly wasn't okay. Bella let her tears fall as well, and Bonnie embraced them both in a hug, trying to hug them to her tightly.

The girls broke apart, all three crying now, looking at themselves. Bella was the first to let out a laugh at how ridiculous they looked, but relieved that they were all three together again. Bonnie followed Bella's laugh in a laugh of her own, and sighing, watching Elena who broke into a small laugh as well.

" I've missed you two so much. And Bella, I - I'm sorry for how I treated you. I shouldn't have judged you because you were all of a sudden different. I know what its like to go through something alone, and well I feel like a bitch." Bonnie said in defeat.

" Because you are a bitch." Isabella said simply

Elena laughed and nudged her sister and they all three hugged again like the teenage girls that they are. Emotional ones at that, though they try to keep it together no matter what they are feeling.

Bonnie had breakfast with them that morning, and felt better knowing she was back with her sister's from other misters, as Bella says. She felt better knowing she amended her friendship back with Bella, even though she could feel that Bella wouldn't trust herself to trust Bonnie right back how it use to be just like that. Though Elena had no problem with being reunited with Bonnie, because it shouldn't have even turned out how it did.

In Elena's eyes, Bonnie was right. They can't cant be like that not being friends and not being there for each other like they usually are. Fighting or not getting along, Bonnie was right, Elena thought to herself, _It cant be us_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- LATER ON AT SCHOOL - <strong>_

* * *

><p>Students all around from every class were in the parking lots, and near the football field helping each other build their floats. The floats were being made, the cheerleaders where doing their practices, the band was lining up trying to figure out their place in line for the parade, and most of all they were having fun while working hard.<p>

Most of the students were trying to drowned out Carol Lockwood, Tyler Lockwood's bossy mother. She was the head of the Founder's Council, under her husband of course, and since he was the Mayor she tended to be the head of whatever was going on in the small town of Mystic Falls. She was currently bossing everybody around trying to tell them, where they all 'belonged' in position in the parade.

If you asked the majority of the students, they didn't give a shit about whatever activity the town was doing. They were just happy that classes were being stopped and stalled for this. If they had to build a float or partake in something just to get out of class, they were all for it.

Then there were the students who were either part of the founding families, or related to the founding families some how, who enjoyed, even loved the events the town put on, showcasing their pride.

Inside of the school was another story.

Bonnie text Elena letting her know that she wanted to talk to her in the Chem. Lab and to meet her there as soon as she could. She had something to show her.

Elena and Isabella told Bonnie of the invention or device thing that Isobel had been so animated to have, that Bonnie thought she found it, or at least she found several of the inventions that John Gilbert thought he invented, but in truth he didn't really. Or else they wouldn't been in Bonnie's Grimoire.

" Hey thanks for meeting me." She greeted Elena who walked into the class room, and shut the door locking it. " I wanted you to see this." She told Elena

" Is that Emily's Grimoire?" Elena asked her looking closely at the book

" I've been going through it since gram's died. Check this out." She told her and pointed down to the page that she was on.

The page was full of words Elena couldn't read, along with symbols and drawings of the invention's the first Jonathon Gilbert invented. The one on the page she was looking at, was the vampire compass.

" That's the Vampire Compass." Elena stated looking at Emily in confusion.

" Yeah, According to Emily, Jonathon Gilbert never actually succeeded in inventing anything. Emily secretly spelled them all with magic for them to work. Compass, Rings, and the mystery device you told me about." Bonnie told her as she flipped through each page showing each invention that Emily spelled to work.

" Yeah! Yeah, that's it. Well, part of it. Damon only has one piece." Elena told Bonnie.

" Emily pledged her loyalty to Katherine, but she couldn't sit back and watch innocent people get killed. This was the only way she could think of to help, to let Jonathon Gilbert think he invented these things, these devices." Bonnie explained what she read and what she knew from the book's information given to her.

" Does it explain what it does?" Elena asked as she looked closer at the drawing of the invention Isobel was asking for.

Bonnie leaned forward and looked as well. She was skimming through the information trying to find anything that actually told her what it was for or what it did.

" Are you sure this is what Isobel is looking for?" Bonnie questioned with her eye brows pinched together in confusion.

" Yeah, I'm sure why?" Elena asked her, wondering why her friend was so confused.

" This is a weapon. It's a weapon created against vampires." Bonnie tried to tell her

The girls decided that they would talk to Stefan about it and see what he thought of the new information.

" Elena?" Bonnie asked as they were walking to Bonnie's locker to put her book away, and then go outside to help with the Miss Mystic Float. Hoping Isabella hadn't killed Caroline yet.

"Yeah?" Elena asked as Bonnie put her locker combo in.

" Have you noticed, anything…iduno Different about Bella lately?" She asked

She really thought of asking Elena, they are sisters so she wondered if Isabella told her of her whole mind thing, and that she some how was a witch.

" Not really. Well I guess. Her eyes are different now, one is green and one is blue. They aren't normally like that, they were just green to begin with. Then all of a sudden one is different than the other. Not to mention her eye's also are weird when she gets angry, and her you know face comes out." Elena whispered more quietly looking around as if somebody could hear them

Bonnie hummed and nodded. She figured It was normal or it could have something to do with her new acendment into becoming a witch? Bonnie didn't know, she also figured Bella would talk to her more about it later on, once they got back one even better terms.

The two girls walked out side and joined their friends with building their float.

Elena was arguing with Jeremy who still wouldn't really talk to her. She was trying to call out to him for him to come back, so she could talk to him, she would beg for his forgiveness as many times as she could, he was her brother, she loved him. She just wanted him to understand.

Elena turned around and Isobel was standing there all of a sudden. Soon Isabella was at Elena's side as well, not wanting her sister to have to be confronted by Isobel alone. Not to mention Isabella was itching to kill the bitch.

" Isobel, what are you doing here?" Elena asked with a slight shake in her voice.

" I'm your mother, Elena. I want to be more involved with your life." Isobel told her

" She doesn't want you in her life." Isabella said through her teeth, as Elena nodded in agreement.

" I understand that. You already have a lot of people who you love and care about. But I've been studying. Let's see if I got this right. There is the witchy best friend, Bonnie." Isobel said turning her head towards Bonnie who walked passed a few yards away. " Gonna stay away from that one. Sad little brother Jeremy." She gaze over towards Jeremy talking on his Cell phone. " And there is Caroline. Obnoxious Caroline, I got all of my info from her by the way, she had no idea who I was. She wouldn't stop yapping. Aw, there's Matt. Friend, ex, Yappy's future ex, lost of connections there." Isobel said in a bored tone

" Matt's not involved in this." Elena told her

" He's in love with you, isn't he? " Isobel asked her

" You shouldn't be here, you need to leave." Elena told her feeling brave getting closer to her face.

" No, I have some friends here too. Look." She told Elena.

Isobel motioned to a man who happened to be looking over the float Matt and his team are working on. Frank. Isobel noted how a bolt was loose and if there was just a small amount of pressure, it would collapse hurting anyone. Just as she said it, Matt had his arm under it trying to secure something and the man, Frank, jumped on top of it crushing his arm. It took several guys to try to pull it off of him but it wasn't happening, not until Stefan came over in a hurry and helped.

" Why are you doing this?" Elena asked as Isobel had a nice grip on her arm

Isabella stepped closer, growling at Isobel, gripping her arm in return, digging her nails into Isobel's skin till Isobel let go of Elena.

" I'm showing you how easy it is to hurt the people you care about." Isobel said in a bored tone, slightly rubbing her arm. It would heal, and the nail tears would leave scars.

" You doing this because of Jonathon Gilbert's invention? " Isabella growled out

" Hand it over and everything will stop." She told them

" I told you! Damon's not going to give it to me" Elena said franticly

" And I think you underestimate how much Damon really cares about you." Isobel said solely to Elena, not giving anything away to Isabella.

" He will kill you before he gives it up." Elena told Isobel

" Is that before or after I kill your brother Jeremy?" Isobel asked

Isabella turned her head quickly behind her where she had last seen her brother. He wasn't there, he couldn't have moved that fast.

" JEREMY?" Isabella and Elena shouted out causing Stefan's attention to shift to them. " JEREMY!" Isabella shouted louder both of them looking around wildly for their little brother, who was innocent it all of what was going on.

Stefan went to the girls, followed by Bonnie who heard Isabella's cries as she cried out for her bother. Stefan took them to a class room for privacy, knowing that they couldn't talk out in the open freely with out somebody hearing them.

" Where's the device?" Bonnie asked them after the girls told them what happened. That Jeremy's head was on the chopping block if they don't give Isobel the damn invention.

" Damon has it. It's going to be difficult to have him give us the device." Stefan answered

" Then we'll go to him. I'll go to him. I'll talk to him." Isabella said as she paced the room with Elena

" He's not just going to hand it over. Especially if it's harmful to vampires. " Stefan tried to tell her softly with out pissing her off or freaking her out even farther.

Isabella sighed out and just kept pacing she was trying to figure out a way that she knew to get Damon to hand over the damn thing. It wasn't about him, or about him keeping it, or who it was harmful for. She would gladly be killed in place of Jeremy. She didn't want her little brother to die, it wasn't his time, and he was too young. She may be a few year's older, but he deserved to live a long happy life!

" What if it's not?" Elena asked looking on Bonnie

Bonnie and Stefan quickly caught on, but Isabella wasn't paying attention to them. She was still trying to come up with a plan that would work. Her mind was too focused on Jeremy, not to mention she kept trying to reach on with her mind to her grandmother who gave her powers, to see if there was anything she could do! She just wanted help and she wasn't getting any answers, no matter how hard she pled for help in her mind.

She didn't understand the point in the power transformation, if she wasn't even equipped with a book of spells or anything to tell her how to use said powers. She just followed the three out and they left to the Salvatore Boarding House.

Once she got there, she went straight for Damon, with the other three hot on her heels. She told Damon what happened and that he NEEDED to give her the invention. She didn't tell him about the vampire being victim of it though, she just wanted her brother.

He tried to sooth her as best as he could, he couldn't really understand much that she was saying, even with is good hearing. She just cuddled to him as the other's tried to explain, and Elena told him her idea.

" Absolutely not!" He told her point blank.

" Damon just hear me out." Elena said with her arms across her chest.

" I'm not going to give the device to Isobel, so she can give it to John, who's going to turn around and kill me. Yeah I like being a living dead person." He told her still holding Bella who was listening in, but not saying anything.

To Isabella, if she had to, she would compel him, no matter how much she didn't want to. Or possibly even bribe him with sex, it would be a win-win situation.

" Listen, Bonnie can take it's Power away!" Elena told him

" I don't trust her! I don't care if your sister-hood is fixed or mended or whatever." He told her

Bella didn't trust her either, even if she did say she was sorry. But if there was a snow balls chance in hell that Damon allowed it, and she did come through and did remove whatever from the invention, then she would trust Bonnie as if she never lost her trust in her at all.

" I can remove the original spell." Bonnie added

" John and Isobel would never know." Elena said with her arms out

" No, no. I'll get Jeremy my own way." Damon told them, Bella squeezed her arms tighter around him. She didn't like the sound of him doing it alone.

" Really? How are you gonna do that, hm? She could have him killed the second you walk in that door." Stefan told him, causing Bella to hiss at him for mentioning her baby brother being killed

" Are you even up for this? I mean, no offence, but your no Emily Bennett. Emily knew what she was doing. " Damon said to Bonnie

"I've been practicing." Bonnie told him smugly

" It's not piano lesson's hunnie." He glared at her.

" What's your favorite book? Pick a book, any book." She told him

" How about Call of the Wild, Jack London." Damon smirked at her.

Bonnie walked over to the huge shelves of books and one book popped out flying towards Damon and Bella's direction. Damon caught it before it could go passed him and he looked at it. He wasn't all that impressed.

" Jack London. " He said, then tossed the book to the floor. " Great Parlor trick." He commented

" We're doing this, Damon. And we're going to do it my way. Now, give me the device." Elena told him firmly, standing strong. " We're wasting time!" Elena told him

" I don't trust you, I tried to kill you." Damon told Bonnie

" Your right, you cant trust me." Bonnie told him almost taunting him

" But you can trust me!" Elena told him with her hand out, waiting for him to put it in her hand.

Bella tip toed up to Damon, so her lips were touching his ear. She whispered so low that only he could hear her, after she whispered in his ear, Damon handed the invention over to Elena. Who gave the invention to Bonnie.

Bonnie went behind the desk and placed the invention down, and started to chant words that they couldn't understand. The invention started to float off the table in the air between her hands, and the fire place lit up brightly, and then the invention fell back onto the desk.

" Done." She smugly told Damon while smirking

" Great, now what do we do?" He asked

" Now we give it to Isobel." Elena told him with a look of determination on her face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- - THE EXCHANGE - - <strong>_

* * *

><p>It was dark at night, and Isabella and Elena walked to the buss stop near the Library and waited for Isobel to come along. They knew she wouldn't come along, or at least Isabella and Damon didn't think she would come alone, so once Isobel was there, Damon and Stefan would be there to grab her before she made any move. Not to mention if Jeremy wasn't okay and safe and unharmed, they would grab her either way.<p>

They waited five minutes, and Isobel finally showed up. She walked with a swagger, and a smug look on her face. As if she won, but she hadn't.

" Where is the device?" Isobel asked looked at both girls that she gave birth to.

" Where is our brother?" Isabella asked

" This isn't a negotiation, where is the invention?" Isobel asked again

" Where's our brother!" Isabella asked again as well. They weren't handing over shit until Isobel came through with her end of the deal first.

" Do you really think that I came alone?" Isobel asked looking at Isabella

Elena and Isabella looked behind them and seen the man and woman from earlier a few yards away. Isabella turned back around and smiled a toothy dark smile.

" Minds do think alike, huh, Mommy? Did you think we came alone?" Isabella taunted Isobel

Isobel looked behind her and seen the Salvatore brother's hind her, with their arms in front of them clasped. You could tell Damon was ready for anything.

" For God sakes, call home." Isobel said in a bored tone, but you could tell she was nervous.

" What?" Elena asked

" Call home and ask to speak to your brother Jeremy." She told her as if she were stupid.

Elena took her Cell phone out and called Jeremy's cell phone. She had a brief conversation that the vampires could hear and hung up. Isabella and Elena were both relieved that their brother was fine, and alive!

_Too bad John is still alive, bastard. _Isabella growled in her mind

" You were never going to hurt him." Elena said while shaking her head

" No, I was going to kill him." Isobel told her, causing a growl to come from Isabella, which caused Isobel to take a step back.

" Don't look for any redeeming qualities in me. I don't have any." Isobel told Elena after seeing her hurt face.

" But you took a risk with Damon, how did you now he was going to give us the invention?" Elena asked

" Because he's in love with Isabella." Isobel told Elena.

Elena looked surprised, and Isabella just looked confused. She didn't believe that he was in love with her, at least not already. But before anybody could say anything, Isobel out her hand out, palm up. Waiting for the device to be handed over.

Elena sighed and walked forward with Isabella walking to her as well. Elena placed the device in Isobel's hand.

" Thank you." Elena told her

" For what?" Isobel asked her

" For being such a monumental disappointment. Keep's the memory of my _real_ mother, perfectly intact." Elena said strongly

" Goodbye Elena, Isabella." Isobel said with a small smile on her lips. " As long as you have a Salvatore on each of your arm, your doomed." She finished off.

Isobel made a move to leave passed Elena. But Isabella grabbed her by the throat and hissed at the two that came with her.

" You are to stay where you are until I put her down, and you will not attack any one of us." Isabella compelled them, and they stood rooted in their spots.

Isabella turned towards Isobel, her hand still around her throat and squeezed so she couldn't breathe. The look in Isobel's eyes was hilarious to her, it pleased her that she was afraid. She wanted her to be afraid. She took Jeremy and threatened Elena, and herself.

Isobel was lifted off the ground by Isabella, and then tossed in the air. Before Isobel could touch the ground, Isabella moved so fast even nobody could see her move. She caught her before a foot even touched the ground and held her against the marble statue.

" You disgust me. You will never step foot in this town again, and neither will your minions over there. If you come near my sister again, I'll end you, regardless of who gave you this life, it will end by my hands. Now, give the device to John, then leave and never come back" Bella compelled her then punched her hard in the face, and then the stomach, letting her go as she fell to the ground.

Calmly, she walked over to her sister, grabbed her hand and pulled Elena along who was practically frozen her spot along with the Salvatore brothers. Isabella pulled Elena along passed the brothers, and walked to Damon's car. The Salvatore brother's quietly following behind them.

* * *

><p><strong><em>- - THE MYSTIC GRILL - -<em>**

* * *

><p>" So your not going to tell me what's going on?" Caroline asked Bonnie who sat across from her looking like crap<p>

Bonnie sat across from her and shook her head no. She couldn't tell Caroline what had happened. She couldn't give away secret's that were other's as well. Not to mention she didnt want to admit to what she done, or didnt do. She felt awful, she just got her two bestfriends back, and now she betrayed them both. She also was nervous and scared about what would happen when they did find out.

" I did something bad, Caroline. And I lied about it." She said in a gravely voice.

Caroline looked at her like she was insane, but didnt tell her that. She couldn't tell Bonnie that.

"To who?" Caroline asked instead.

"To Elena and Bella." She responded, " I pretended to do something, I didn't really do." She said calmly.

To Bonnie, she couldnt do it. She couldn't fix something that killed what she hated, or at least who she hated. She hated Damon and wanted him gone. He hurt and killed innocent people, and even tried to kill her. Bonnie decided that this was her chance, her chance to get rid of him once and for all, and those tomb Vampires. They were out running around living their dead lives, when her grand mother was ina coffin buried 6 feet under! They all deserved to die.

" What did you do?" Caroline asked her friend

"I couldn't do what she wanted me to do, what they wanted me to do!" Bonnie said, explaining it the best way she knew how with out giving out informaton that wasn't too much. " It wasnt right! Grams would have never done it, so I couldn't either. But when Bella and Elena find out, they are never going to be able to forgive me." Bonnie told her

Caroline just sat there, confused. She didnt understand anything that Bonnie was talking about, and she clearly didnt want to talk about it yet, so she just sat there and listened instead of commenting or getting annoyed with her bestfriend for leaving details out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- - AN ;**_

_And there you all have it. 36 pages of an update and over 13000 words! I hope you all enjoyed it. I tried my best, and as usual if you have questions, leave a message in a review and I will get back to all of you who ask them. Or PM me. I'll try with the best of my ability to answer those questions you ask._

_**- PLEASE REIVEW THOUGH ; I LOVE THEM ! -**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**I just want to thank everybody who reviewed last chapter! The response was beyond amazing, you have no idea how great that makes me feel. And the questions! Oh I loved answering them in a review-reply! So many of you made me smile and want to get going on the next chapter ASAP.-I also want to thank the person who got me to 100 reviews! [ The Happiest ] I didn't think I was ever going to reach the 100 mark, but you just happened to do it! So thank you!**_

_**- Also a large thank you to those of you who have recommended my story to friends and such. It really tickles me and makes my day to read a review who had been recommended & to the ones that recommended it. [ your awesome & I love you lol ]**_

_**I had between 25-26 reviews last chapter update, I never got a response like that for any other stories I have up, or any other Chapter for this story. So that was great, which really made me push this update as soon as I could. - thnx again guys!**_

_**This next chapter will be - Founder's Day - also other events and details added here & there. **_

* * *

><p><strong>- GENERAL POV -<strong>

* * *

><p>Isabella sat in her room beaming around at all the objects floating. She had been working on her powers. She kept getting frustrated when she tried to communicate with her Grandmother, but remembered she couldn't come back and the information she gave her.<p>

So Isabella started out small, by making the Teddy Bear that oddly smelt like Damon, float above her bed. Next to she went on to adding more objects, soon almost every object that wasn't placed away in her closet or dresser or on shelf, had been floating. Including her bed she was placed on.

Isabella never felt so, excited before. She moved on to something else, like re arranging her room with her power, it made her feel satisfied. She wondered if she could make things appear, and since she was hungry, and probably wouldn't be able to eat until after the Founder's Day Parade ended, that she would 'summons' food to her.

She closed her eyes and concentrated on picture it in her mind.

Down stairs in the Kitchen, Elena and Jenna were about to eat, Jenna had her bowl in her hand and started to walk towards the table to sit next to Elena. She was about to sit her bowl down, when it just disappeared right out of her hands. She gasped and locked eyes with Elena, who soon felt the box of cereal disappear from her hands.

They heard a giggle from upstairs followed by a thump and everything went quiet.

" Is it me? Or are we just losing our minds? I know I smoked a lot of weed in my day, but this cant just be side effects just now taking place." Jenna whispered looking between where her bowl should be and here the cereal just was in Elena's hand.

Elena shivered and ignored it. She already has enough weird going on, she didn't want to bother with disappearing objects.

Back up stairs Bella sat quietly munching on her cereal, trying to decide if she wanted to get ready now or in a half hour so her makeup and hair wouldn't be wasted by the long wait of starting early

Half hour later Isabella started getting ready first by taking a shower. She let the hot water cascade down her body releasing whatever tension that was in her muscles. She let the water sooth her, and she started on her hair. Shampooing twice, a habit of hers plus on the bottle it offers, then conditioning, letting the conditioner sit in her hair for a few moments while she shaved her legs and washed her body. Once those two trivial things were finished she let the hot water rinse her hair.

She might have brushed her teeth in the shower as well, another habit of hers.

Once she was finished with her shower, she stepped out and breathed in the steam filled room.

_I need a spa day, that would be perfect. _She thought to herself, as memories of her mom, herself, and Elena taking off for the day just the girls. While Jeremy stayed at home with their dad and had a manly day. _Maybe Elena will want to go with me. _She finished off the thought

Elena and Jenna came in right before Isabella was finished blow drying her hair, in her bra and Panties. Isabella sat down and looked at Elena with a large smile and slightly grimaced at Jenna. She was lucky last time that Jenna did her hair, she only burnt a small piece off, but hopefully she wont burn any pieces off today, not when she was going to be seen by the whole town.

While they worked together doing her hair, Isabella set to do her makeup. She put foundation on that matched her skin tone, then finished it with a light powder that matched her skin as well. She applied eye shadow lightly then eyeliner to outline her eyes nicely, and finished it off with mascara. Simple and Elegant.

" Okay lets get you into that beautiful dress." Jenna demanded while clapping her hands.

Elena and Isabella giggled at her. Even though her mother wasn't here to help her get ready, Isabella was grateful to have her sister and aunt. She didn't know what she'd do with out them. Even though Jenna wasn't exactly motherly with her personality, she was learning and Isabella knew that Jenna cared for the three Gilbert kids and loved them.

While they got her dress ready and started putting it all together, Isabella wondered how Stefan would look in his period out fit. She giggled at the thought.

_It's probably one he wore back in the day. _She thought to herself. _I wish Damon was my escort, now that we're seeming to get along_.

Her thought was interrupted by Jenna yanking and pulling on the corset, tightening it tight and snug to her body. Isabella gasped as the a breath left her body from how tight it was.

_How people wore these back then, I'll never know. Thank God, I don't have to wear this forever! _She praised in her mind.

Elena started to get the bow ready. She had to admit, her sister looked good in period clothes, if she was alive back then, she would have had a lot of suitors after her.

" Ugh! This dress hurts like a bitch!" Bella complained after the finally touches were finished.

Jenna who was standing next to her near the window, where Isabella's body length mirror was located in her newly arranged room, chuckled.

" Suck it in, baby." She teased

Elena laughed freely and Isabella gave them both mock glares.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- THE SQUARE -<strong>_

* * *

><p>Stefan was walking around, taking in the scene. People were all running around getting into place or finishing last minute touches. His mind kept going back and forth between present day and the past.<p>

So much had changed, and he was glad to be part of it. He couldn't wait to see Elena, even if she wasn't in the parade, she would be fine with Damon. But he needed to speak to her about Jonathon Gilbert and her birth mother. He didn't want to have to tell her, or even suggest it, but it had to be done. Either he told her, or Damon would tell her in a very crude or rude way. Something along the lines of sarcastic and followed by a crude sexual joke about John and Isobel creating her.

He also felt bad because the last time he was suppose to be Isabella's escort, he ended up bailing on her right before the Miss Mystic Falls pageant, making her stuck with Damon. Not that they minded now, but then she did.

He just hoped that this redeems himself of that time. Stefan was glad that and honored that she asked him in the first place that day outside of the school. He liked her as a sister, and even though he's older than her in vampire years, she really was the older sister he wished he had. Despite her crude humor at times, and mean attitude. Underneath that, he saw the young girl that wanted to break free, but because her pride was so strong, she hid it underneath layers of walls.

" Look at you! All retro." Damon said, effectively making Stefan stop his thoughts.

" What are you doing here?" Stefan asked his older brother.

Really there was no need for Damon to be here, Stefan was surprised that he showed up. He figured Damon would stay at home and wait till it was all over. Then again, Damon never does what people think he's going to do.

Damon scoffed beside Stefan.

" Why wouldn't I be here? Bonnie deactivated the Gilbert Invention, Isobel's gone, and it's Founder's Day!" Damon said with mock excitement, " I'm here to eat cotton candy, and perv on my girl." Damon exclaimed while slapping Stefan harshly on the arm

Stefan made a look of disgust and shook his head.

"Okay, I don't want to hear about you ' perving' on Isabella. She's like my sister, and what she sees in you? I'll never know." Stefan said shaking his head.

Damon had the decency to look upset and insulted. Which he wasn't.

" Maybe your jealous and insecure because she didn't go after you when she got back." Damon teased, since he went after Elena. " I'm the more hotter, superior brother. Of course she - " He cut himself off looking behind Stefan

Stefan turned around and spotted why Damon ran out of words. Isabella was standing there in her dress. She looked beautiful, very beautiful. Her dress hugged her upper half of her body, but flowed out at the bottom. Her hair was done up in some sort of up do, but her long hair was curled and spilled over.

Damon was speechless. He always thought Isabella was beautiful, gorgeous really. He could see himself following after her in 1864 begging for her attention. Even though she looked beautiful in her period dress, he much preferred her in her tight skinny jeans that looked painted on, her leather jackets, and heels.

Which pretty much meant he couldn't wait to get her out of that dress, and into his bed where he could take his time with her body.

Isabella stood there and smiled next to Elena, then picked up her dress at the skirt and did a small curtsy, bowing her body forward, giving Daman and whoever watching a nice little look at her cleavage.

Damon growled at that, followed by Stefan's chuckle and Elena's giggle. The girls walked forward and joined the boys.

" You look rather dashing in your suit Mr. Salvatore!" Isabella said in her best posh voice.

He burst out laughing and if he could have blushed he would have.

" You look beautiful Isabella. I'm sure my brother is raging on the inside with Jealousy that I get to stand up there with you today." Stefan taunted giving Damon a side glance

Damon scoffed for the second time today but smiled at Isabella.

He bowed, took her hand a kissed her knuckles. Causing Stefan to scoff this time and the Gilbert sister's to giggle.

" How about you walk around with me, while we give Stefan a chance to talk to Elena before you two have to get on the float?" He offered with an eye brow raised followed by his famous smirk.

She laughed and took his hand and they both walked away gracefully, ignoring the stares Isabella got from the people around them.

" Okay, what was that all about?" Elena asked Stefan.

He sighed and pulled her close hugging her tightly and kissing her lips softly.

" He was giving us privacy, so I could tell you something." Stefan explained

Elena looked confused but nodded nonetheless.

" Myself and Damon, think that Jonathon Gilbert is your father. For some reason Isobel didn't want you to know, but all information leads up to that." Stefan told her gently.

She gasped and pulled out of his arms taking a step back.

" John? Is- Is that even possible?" She asked shocked and slightly disturbed.

" Well there isn't any proof, but he dated Isobel when he was a teenager, and he was the one who brought her to your dad when you were born." He told her.

" My whole life I never liked that man." She said putting her hand to her forehead to try to work it all out in her mind.

" I'm sorry, I just wanted to tell you. Or else Damon would have told you in a really typical inappropriate way." He told her hoping that she felt better that he did tell her. Because he didn't want to not tell her.

He thought she deserved to know. He seen her face when Isobel didn't tell her, so he thought she would want to know, even if she didn't like it. At least the knowledge of it was there for her.

" No, I'm happy that you told me. I just, I really hope that it's not true." She told him. " What am I suppose to do? Do I just confront him and say are you my biological father? And Bella! Does she know?" She asked

Stefan shrugged and looked at her.

" I guess when your ready to ask, you will. And as for Isabella knowing, I'm pretty sure Damon is telling her now." Stefan told her

She nodded but the look of sadness never left her face.

" I'm never going to be ready. Stefan, I already have problems with the family that I actually care about! Jeremy, he hates me still even after Isabella explained everything. He's never going to forgive me, and now I have John to worry about." Elena stressed

" He's just hurt and he's confused. Give him time, Jeremy will come around." He softly told her

" He's not going to forgive me for Vicki, for taking away his memory. Lying to him!" She said shaking her head no.

" He's your brother. He loves you, He will forgive you." He said firmly then gave her a soft smile.

Damon and Bella were sitting far enough away where people could see them if they were paying attention but nobody was. They sat on a bench with Bella sitting on his lap.

" So, you two think that John is Elena's father?" Isabella asked with her eyes wider than they already naturally are.

Damon swiped his thumb across her cheek and smiled a crooked smile while nodding.

" Yeah, weird I know. But those two were close and dated while teenagers. Isobel said that John was the one who told her about vampires. And let's not forget that he's the one that brought Isobel to your guys' Dad." He whispered to her

She nodded and ran through her mind. It was possible, it sort of made sense of why Isobel didn't tell Elena. John is suppose to be our uncle, and telling Elena who her father was gave away to much information, or just enough to put other pieces together.

" That's disgusting. Elena must be flipping out. " She muttered and leaned back into his body.

His arms tightened around her and he nuzzled her neck, taking deep breaths of her smell. He loved how her skin was so soft, like silk.

Damon placed wet kisses along her neck all the way up to her ear. She relaxed even farther and moaned lightly at the feeling. She loved his lips, the way they felt on her body. His kisses and small bites left a tail of fire along the way.

She was starting to wish she seen him that morning. Because now, she wouldn't be able to give into her desires of wanting him. She could hike the dress up by the skirt part, but, that wouldn't allow her to be close enough to him.

" I cant wait to rip this dress off of you." He growled in her ear, and pushed her body down on his lap while he let her feel how serious he was.

She moaned out louder this time with need, and giggled out of excitement. The thought of him ripping it off of her, she could picture it. His eyes dark, possibly stalking towards her slowly like she was his prey. She loved it, thrilled and thrived for it.

" I happen to like the dress, the corset not so much." She sighed causing him to pull his face away and laugh

" Good thing you weren't around back then, you would have had to wear this stuff all the time." He told her placing his head on her shoulder and just enjoying the feel of her.

" Damon, I have something to tell you." She said suddenly

He stiffened and thought the worst right away.

She turned her body side ways, still on his lap and looked at his face.

" I'm not telling you to leave me alone if that's what your thinking. When I said I wanted to find out what was between us, I meant it. I'm enjoying it. " She told him with her small hand on his cheek

He nodded and relaxed.

" I'm-I'm not part human anymore. That day you called so many times and I didn't answer. It wasn't because I was asleep with a headache. My grandmother came to me in spirit and transferred her power to me." She whispered

He sat there for a moment confused.

" What are you saying?" He asked her

" Look if I tell you, you have to swear not to tell anybody. I don't want to have to compel you, but I will. " She told him with a glare.

He laughed and nodded

" Calm down, no need to get hostile. That can wait till I get you home!" He told her with a perverted look which made her giggle and punch his shoulder

" My grandmother has been waiting to pass on to where ever people go who die. She was a witch, the Original Witch, whatever that means. Anyways, she was able to pass down her power to somebody in the family, she waited all that time till I was of age and ready for it. I have powers Damon. I'm part Witch too." She explained

He sat there looking at her for a few moments, she figured he was going to cast her away. But she was wrong.

" The Original? So your very powerful? Did it hurt? Are you alright." He asked question after question.

She laughed softly and slapped him lightly.

" You want to know if I'm alright? But your not disgusted by me being part something you hate?" She asked

" I don't have witches, Bell. They hate me, well at least Bonnie does. But she has reason to, I tried to kill her. Though with her the feeling is mutual in away. But I don't hate you, I don't think I could ever hate you." He told her with conviction.

" I don't hate you either, I merely tolerate you." She giggled

He rolled his eyes at her and kissed her gently on the lips, not wanting to get too carried away or she would miss showing off on the Miss Mystic Float, and she is Miss Mystic after all.

" Come on Witchy, lets get you back so you can gloat to Caroline for being Queen." He said while carrying her away.

" I still don't see how you tolerated her." She said in a disgusting voice.

" I didn't, why do you think I compelled her to shut up half the time." He muttered

They got stared at while Damon carried her along, but they didn't care. They walked over to Stefan and Elena so Elena could take pictures. Over in the short distance Isabella spotted Matt, Caroline, Bonnie, and Tyler. She had to admit Tyler looked good in a Civil War uniform, but pushed that out of her mind.

She also spotted the cast on Matt's arm and felt guilty that it was her birth mother's fault that he got hurt, in return made her feel like it was her fault. She loved Matt like a brother too, he was sweet to Elena and loved her.

She took pictures with Stefan in different positions, and took pictures of Stefan and Elena together as well. Elena even took pictures of Isabella and Damon together, the one of them kissing each other lightly was Elena's favorite.

She may not have ever thought her sister and Damon would get together, if they were even a couple. But she had to admit, they looked right together. Both looked mysterious and dark in their own way, but right.

It was time to get to the float and take their spots, so Stefan and Isabella left Elena and Damon near the front of the crowd near the float.

" LETS GIVE A BIG HAND FOR THE MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL MARCHING BAND." Carol Lockwood shouted into her microphone.

The crowd cheered and Isabella snorted and rolled her eyes. Next to her Stefan chuckled and shook his head.

" Your really not into this are you?" He asked quietly

" No, I'm into it. I just don't like her. Admit it, her voice is annoying." She muttered.

" You look beautiful Bells." Matt said from the platform below her and Stefan.

She looked down and smiled a wide smile at him, even at Caroline. Not because she was gloating, winning was gloating enough. She actually had to admit that the annoying chatterbox of a girl, looked nice in her dress.

" Thanks Matty. You look handsome." She smiled. " You look pretty as well Caroline." Bella told her causing Caroline's eyes to widen comically.

" Thank you!" She gushed and blushed

Bella turn away from them and giggled quietly, she could feel Stefan shaking with laughter.

" Did you mean it? Or are you just telling her that, before you act out your evil little plan you have brewing towards her." Stefan asked

She mock gasped at him and looked innocent.

" I'd never do such a thing." She said innocently. He rolled his eyes at her.

" AND A LITTLE HISTORY FOR YOU ALL, MR. SALTZMAN AND HIS HISTORY CLASS, REACTING VIRGINA'S BATTLE OF WILLOW CREEK!" Carol Lockwood announced for the float up ahead of the Miss Mystic float.

The group on Isabella's float stayed quiet and just smiled and waved at people as they passed slowly. Too slowly for Isabella's liking. The corset she was wearing was aggravating her.

" LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, PLEASE WELCOME OUR STUNNING MISS MYSTIC FALLS COURT AND THEIR HANDSOME ESCORTS!" Mayor Lockwood's wife announced as they started passing more of the crowed, nearing towards Damon and Elena. " AND MISS MYSTIC FALLS, ISABELLA GILBERT! AREN'T THEY BEAUTIFUL?" She shouted even louder than the first few times.

They finally reached the area in the crowed where Damon and her sister should be. She spotted Bonnie first, waving and smiling at her and their friends on the float. She smiled and waved back, even if something about Bonnie's false happiness flashed in her expression.

Damon soon stood in front of her view of Bonnie, and smiled a smirk with one arm crossed over his chest, and the other arm resting on that arm, waving. Stefan just smiled and waved at Elena and ignored his annoying older brother. Bella waved back at Damon, her smile growling.

The float carried on passed them and Stefan and Isabella talked quietly.

Damon on the other hand ignored Elena as she waved and took in the different floats. He spotted Bonnie, and looked at her.

" What do you want?" Bonnie asked him with distaste.

" Just watching the parade." He told her, then she started walking away." Where are you going?" He asked following her.

He didn't want her to think that he was taunting her or being a dick.

" Away from you!" She told him as she carried on walking, until he stopped her.

" I wanna say something to you." He started

" Just leave me alone." She told him with a pointed look

" Thank you." He told her, ignoring her demand. " The device that Emily spelled could have killed me, I don't take what you did lightly. So, thank you." He told her with a soft genuine look in his eye.

She didn't think she would ever hear those words come out of his mouth, ever.

" I did it for Elena and Bella." She told him, practically at lost for words.

" I know that, but I'm still very grateful. And, I owe you." He told her sincerely.

Damon knew that Bonnie would have never done the spell reversal if it wasn't for the two girls. But he was grateful for her doing it, even for them and not for him. He never in his mind figured she would do anything specifically for him, but Bonnie, Isabella, and Elena were like sisters. So either way, he was grateful she did it.

They stood their in silence for a few seconds. Bonnie didn't know what to say. She was feeling guilty because she knew what she did, or more like didn't do. She was even more feeling guilty because for the first time, she got an emotion and comment from Damon that wasn't rude or evil. She could see and feel his sincerity in his words, and that made her feel like shit, because her friends no sister's wouldn't forgive her for what happens to him and his brother.

" Enjoy the parade." Damon told her when she didn't say anything, and he walked away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- INSIDE GRAYSON GIBLERT. M.D. -<strong>_

* * *

><p>John Gilbert and Mayor Lockwood, stand together side by side as John shows him the Gilbert Device. Both of them went a head planning tonight to take down the tomb vampires, although John has his own plan to add two more vampires to that list.<p>

Stefan and Damon Salvatore.

" This is the key." John shows Mayor Lockwood a small flat piece of metal. " Once inserted, it will activate the device. It will work only once, for an estimated time for only five minutes." John explains

" Yes, but how does it work?" the Mayor asks his fellow council friend.

" It's a high pitched frequency that humans cant hear." John tells him as he puts the device back in its case. " Any vampire within a five block radius will be incapacitated, exposing them. At that time the Sheriff's V5 deputies will inject them with vervain and then bring them here, where we will finish them off." He finishes explaining hoping the Mayor doesn't need any more explanation.

" And your _certain_, that they are attacking tonight?" The Mayor asks, his eyes showing how serious he hoped John was being.

They only had once chance at this, they needed it to be right.

" Absolutely." John tells him almost smugly.

" John, how can you be so sure?" Mayor asks

" I had a source, one of the tomb vampires. He confirmed the attack would be tonight." John exclaims

* * *

><p><em><strong>- TOMB VAMPIRE MEETING -<strong>_

* * *

><p>The vampires were in an abandoned house, thought a house wouldn't really explain what it looked like. A shack more like it.<p>

The good thing about places like abandoned houses and buildings, they didn't need to be invited in to take up residency. They were free to go in and out as they pleased, no questions, no worries.

" Alright everybody listen up!" The leader of the group announced. " The plan stays the same, we wait till the fireworks begin. Until then, we blend in. Stay a part of the celebration, they will never see us coming." He finished off turning his back on the rest of the vampires in the room.

He started to study the map, thinking of all the Founding Families, that put them in that tomb, the families that made them prisoners.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- GRAYSON GILBERT. M.D. -<strong>_

* * *

><p>" They want revenge, for what our ancestors did in 1864. Which makes us, the ones that are still here, their targets." John explained softer, but firm<p>

John wanted his friend to know why the tomb vampires were attacking, he didn't need to explain how serious the situation was.

If anybody new how serious it was, it would be the Mayor. His family, as all the other families, had been notified about vampires. And for these vampires, the ones their families from the past imprisoned, were one of the highest threats.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- TOMB VAMPIRE MEETING -<strong>_

* * *

><p>The leader of the tomb vampires called his attention back to his group. He wanted them all to be well aware of what part of the Square was what. He needed them informed of their surroundings, even before entering it.<p>

" This area right here, is the stage." He explained as he pointed it out. " This is where the Founding Families will be." He told them, as he stepped aside to let them memories it.

He turned his attention back to his group and raised his eye brows.

"Any questions?" He asked, honestly hoping there weren't any, since he just went over it again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- GRAYSON GILBERT. M.D. -<strong>_

* * *

><p>We're taking an enormous risk. We're talking about our families here, John." the Mayor explained as he stressed over the situation.<p>

The whole operation could go either good or bad, and he personally didn't like having to take that risk. He didn't want to take that risk on not only his wife and son's life, but his as well, and those close to him.

John didn't need for him to tell him what the risks were, what or who were at stake. He knew very well what was at risk. He may not show that he loved his daughter, nephew, or niece, but he did. He didn't want Elena with a vampire, he didn't want the life that Katherine had, or the stress and drama that goes with it.

Her life was at risk, he wanted, no needed, to put an end to the vampires that got out. Even if he was working with Isobel, their soul priority was her, even their own reasons beside her were thrown in there.

She was meant to be safe, to stay safe. He was going to make sure of that.

" This is the only way to draw them out, and kill them. All of them." John told his friend.

_This is the only way, the only chance, _John told himself in his mind, _and I'm going to take it_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- AFTER THE PARADE ; MYSTIC GRILL -<strong>_

* * *

><p>The parade was finally over, to Isabella it seemed to go on for ages, and for thousands of miles. She didn't care if she was exaggerating in her mind, she just couldn't stand the corset any longer.<p>

Isabella practically sprinted to her sister, grabbed the bag she had waiting, and sprinted towards the Mystic Grill. She nearly shoved three people out of the way, and actually knocked one person down just to get to the bathroom.

She was so glad she packed a bag for after. If she would have wore the dress all day, she would have ripped it off and walked around in her bra and panties, with out feeling embarrassed.

She untied the bow, and strings of the corset and let out a loud moan of extreme comfort. The pressure around her body slowly but surely died down and she could have sworn she felt the circulation from the top half to the bottom half join together once again. It felt that good to have it undone. She slowly and carefully removed herself from the evil dress, and quickly put it in the garment bag.

She moved and stretched her body letting bones pop and muscles relax. She was about to put take her heel's off but the bathroom door opened, even though it was locked.

She didn't have to turn around till she felt two arms wrap around her, which made her slowly slug into them, letting the person hold her up.

" I see you didn't wait for me to rip it off." Damon growled in her ear.

His warm breath tickled her skin, and she loved it.

" I couldn't take it anymore, I was nearly going to shred it off _myself_ on that damn float. Never again will I wear a dress like that, it was a _bitch_!" She half way whined half way hissed out.

He chuckled, his body vibrating against her back. If any other woman whined, he would have found it very unattractive, but when she did, he found it adorable.

" What about the rest of your attire, can I rip those off?" He whispered as he turned her out quickly and shoved her against the tile wall.

Her eyes were dark, and he could smell her. He took a long gaze at her body, start at her feet which were still inside her heels. Her long shapely tan legs and thighs looked delicious and inviting, her curvy hips and flat toned stomach looked sinful. His eyes traveled up till he reached the her bra that housed her generous amount of breasts which also matched her lace panties, her neck and collarbones waited for his lips, and lastly her face.

Her lips were parted and she was breathing out softly that were plump and pink waiting for him to devour. Her cheeks were slightly flushed, and her eyes were round and wide with excitement and lust, they also held promise, and want.

Damon didn't wait for her to answer his rhetorical question, he was going to do as he please, knowing that she was turned on by his aggression towards her.

He placed one hand next her head and let the other hand fall to her thigh trailing slowly and lightly till it reached the edge of her naughty lace panties, once his fingers were there, not even a second later her panties were ripped and flown behind him with out care. His hand went back to her body, trailing up against with the same torturous pace, making her glare at him with impatience. Once it reached her bra, it was gone as well.

She was not leaning against the cold tile, naked, waiting for him to take, yet he wasn't naked at all, he didn't need to be. Hell, she didn't want to waist that time.

His other hand left the wall by her head, and went behind her head instead, pulling her to his body. Once they were flush together, no space in between , he took his other hand and placed it under her thigh and lifted her up just as their lips connected in hunger. Her body was then slammed back against the wall with her legs around his waist. Damon kept a possessive hand to the back of her neck squeezing it softly and brushing his thumb from her earlobe to where neck met shoulder.

On her own account, Isabella reached down and unbuckled belt, popped open his button and unzipped him. She used her feet and slid his pants down far enough to where they needed to be so he could move freely. He wore no boxers, as if he knew he wouldn't be needed them.

She didn't want to wait any more, she took his very hard and ready member and placed it to her center. Damon didn't need any farther instruction, in one swift motion, he slammed into her not bothering with being gentle.

They didn't have the time, and he knew they both wouldn't last long to begin with. This needed to be fast and hard. Damon felt like him fucking her, right after he seen the look she gave Tyler before running off to her bag, was him marking her as his.

Isabella's moans and gasps only stirred him on, any other time he would take his time and love her hard and slow, but not this time. He was slightly jealous and angry, he needed to fuck her rough and hard. He needed to work his aggression out on her, to get rid of the rage he felt when Tyler and Bella shared the look they did not many moments ago.

He was pounding into her, his flesh slapping against her flesh. He grunts and groan's mixed with her moans and mews. He loved the feeling of her wrapped around him, it made him feel whole, it made him feel like nothing he ever felt before. And he could swear that each time no matter how they connected, it was better than the last, even this time.

" I seen the way you looked at him." He grunted out never stopping his pace, as his eyes locked on hers, their lips not even a centimeter apart.

Her eyes never left his, she knew what he was talking about and she had no explanation for it, nothing to give him. She only admired Tyler in his uniform as he did her dress.

"No different than you would've looked, if I was _her_." She hissed out as his hand dug into her hip

Isabella dug her nails into his back, not caring if it hurt him or made him bleed. Now was the time to get their frustration and anger out for whatever they were feeling, even if it was them having sex. They communicated well during times like this.

Damon's eyes went darker and he pressed his forehead harder against hers.

" I'm not going to share you, Bell. Your. Mine." He told her as he stroked her even harder, causing her to scream out as her orgasm rocked through her body.

His lips covered hers, so nobody cold hear her. His pace quickened and he followed her, never stopping until they both came down from their high.

Isabella's legs tightened around him, keeping him in place so he couldn't leave their position. Her hold on his shoulders moved to his neck as she pulled his head in place so she could kiss him.

She loved being with him, even if they weren't romantic moments. Having rough quick hard sex in a public bathroom was just as good as anything else. But she held him to her, so he knew that she was right here, with him, not else where.

He knew what she was doing and his arms wrapped around her body tightly and he kissed his way down to her neck where he bit and sucked on her till he left a mark, a big mark. As childish as it seemed he knew people would see it, and he wanted them to.

" I didn't mean to look at him in anyway, to be honest, I get all hot in bothered no matter who's wearing an army outfit. It's fucking hot, sort of like a fantasy." She whispered to him as he kissed her jaw back to her lips.

" I still have mine." He whispered back waggling his eye brows.

She giggled and slapped his shoulder and pecked his lips.

There was pounding on the door, which broke them of their own little moment, in the bathroom.

He slipped out of her and cleaned her up as well as himself, and fixed his pants as he watched her hurry rapidly to put her clothes on.

Skinny jeans, tight red wife-beater with no bra, leather jacket, and knee high boots with no heel.

She looked like a biker chick, besides the hair. Either way she looked hot and if they stayed there any longer he would rip those clothes off of her as well, leaving the boots on as well as the leather jacket.

_Remember that later, Salvatore. _He told himself.

" I like you better like this. The period look, you looked beautiful, but it didn't suit you. " Damon told her as he held her things and walked towards the door, not giving a shit who seen him walk out with her.

She raised an eye brow and laughed lightly. He loved the way her eyes shined when she laughed.

" I'll take that as a compliment." She said.

" With the highest regard." He added with a nod.

They walked out hand in hand, smirking to the few girls outside. They blushed and ducked their head, but Isabella didn't bother with embarrassment.

She had nothing to be ashamed of. Sex was part of nature, and she followed nature.

They walked out to Elena talking to Jeremy, who was till giving her a hard time about the whole memory and secrets issue. Isabella felt bad for her sister, they all three were close or use to be until her parents died. She left town to do things and get away, Elena got herself caught up in her vampire boyfriend and his asshole older brother, and Jeremy fell in love with a slut.

They listened to her little brother tell Elena to go to hell, and it pissed Bella off. He had the right to be pissed yes, but she said sorry so many times and he finally knew the truth. She knew that her brother knew that Elena was trying to protect him, even if she went at it the wrong way, she still cared and for him to walk away after saying something like that, when Elena was trying so hard. Hurt her feelings for her siblings and angered her. They didn't need to be so far apart when they are all right here, they needed to be close.

Damon gave her a small smile and followed Tyler out. She knew he would do it, so she went to her sister.

Elena turned around seeing Bella and crashed into her arms. Bella held Elena just as tight as Elena was holding her.

"Shhh, he's stubborn just like we are. Don't worry, it will all be alright. You will see." She told her baby sister.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- OUTSIDE -<strong>_

* * *

><p>Damon followed his Bell and Elena's little brother outside. He was pissed because he treated Elena like that, and he seen the emotions cross Bell's face. He was tired of the little shit being a dick to his sister. She only did what she thought was right. She had the best intentions at heart.<p>

" I have so many emotions, but I don't have any way to express them, being a teenager's so hard." Damon said in an emo voice taunting Jeremy as he caught up with him.

" Eat a dick." Jeremy replied, never stopping his pace

" You do not talk to me like that, I'm not your sisters. For now on you don't talk to your sister like that for now on either." Damon told him as he gripped Jeremy's arm

" So your going to kill me, just because I hurt Elena's feelings? No, No you wont, my other sister would be pissed, and that would mess up with you fucking her." Jeremy practically spat out.

" Cut Elena some slack. And don't talk about your sister that way, and what we do together isn't your business, you know nothing about her and I." Damon told him with a glare on his face.

" She erased my memory." Jeremy shot back, ignoring the other part Damon said, knowing his right.

"No, I did." Damon told him. " She was protecting you." He finished

" It wasn't her call to make." Jeremy said with a shake of his head and turning around.

Damon wasn't going to just let him walk away, not like that. So he grabbed Jeremy by the elbow, squeezing enough to hurt him, but not cause pain.

" Let go of me because I cause a scene." Jeremy threatened.

" You would be unconscious before you even got a word out." Damon told him seriously.

" Let him go." Stefan said joining them.

Stefan out his hand over his brother's moving his hand himself. Damon let his hand fall to his side.

Stefan stepped between to the two, and faced Jeremy.

" You alright?" He asked him

" Yeah." Jeremy said more relaxed with a soft nod of the head.

" What my brother is trying to say is don't blame Elena for this. Damon turned Vicki, I killed her. She was a threat to you, and she was a threat to your sister." He told him honest, with no hostility in his voice. " I'm sorry it happened, and I wish that it hadn't.

" Shouldn't have made me forget." Jeremy told them and walked off.

The two brother's stood and watched Jeremy walk away, until Damon had to open his big mouth.

" Big cop, bad cop. I like it." He told his brother.

" What are you doing!" Stefan asked him turning to face his older brother.

" He was being a punk." Damon defended himself

" Elena's relationship with her brother, is none of your business. So stay out of it." Stefan said defensively.

" It wasn't just about Elena! You should have seen the look on Bell's face." Damon exclaimed. " Oh, but I forgot, there is only one do-gooder role here available. My bad, sorry." He laughed out

" Get over yourself." Stefan told him not amused in the slightest.

Stefan walked away, and Damon just let him. He didn't get his reactions sometimes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- GRAYSON GILBERT. M.D. -<strong>_

* * *

><p>John, Mayor Lockwood, and Sheriff Forbes were standing together in Grayson's office. They weren't having a friendly chat either. They were having a disagreement.<p>

" You want to use our town as _bait_?" Sheriff Forbes asked out, she couldn't believe the gull of these men. " It's too dangerous, it's insane!" She stressed out, before walking out of the office

" We already went over the plans with your deputies, they're all on board." Mayor Lock wood tried to reassure her.

The Sheriff turned around and came back into the room, closing the door behind her.

" You gone behind my back?" She questioned feeling pissed off

" Yeah." Mayor Lockwood told her, not bothering to defend it. " Because we knew this is exactly how you would react." He simply said

" Our _children_ are here." She said with emotion.

" Liz, we need to do this. We have no choice, this is the reason for secret council. Our founding families created the secret council for just this purpose." John added to the explanation, hoping she would understand, because if she didn't they would do it anyways.

The trio stood around looking at each other. The two men knew she wouldn't agree, it was written on her face, not to mention they knew her well.

" I'm the Sheriff, it's my call, and I say no." She told them with an expression and voice that told them she meant it.

" Richard, let me speak to the Sheriff alone." John asked, but Richard, the Mayor knew it wasn't really a question.

The Mayor walked out of Grayson Gilbert's office and shut the door behind him as he went.

" John. Your not thinking clearly." Sheriff Forbes said walking around him. " I'm not going to change my mind about this. " Before she could say anything else, she was knocked bout by John.

John quickly got her police belt off which held her gun and keys. He threw them on the desk and took her hand cuffs out and cuffed her to white painted steel water pipe. And left the office as if nothing happened at all.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- THE SQUARE -<strong>_

* * *

><p>The light from the sun had gone, only replaced by decorating lights strung up and around the square. It was dark and Damon and Isabella were walking around together, looking for Elena and Stefan.<p>

When they turned around Anna was in front of them. Isabella rolled her eyes, the little girl never knew when to leave, didn't she get the memo when John killed her mother? Not to mention the girl threatened to drain her brother, and now had some weird little obsession over him.

" Your still around?" Damon asked in a bored tone.

Anna looked around and pulled Damon along, who in return pulled Isabella along with them.

" There's something you two need to know. The vampires from the tomb are planning an attack tonight." Anna informed the couple who she knew were pretty much in charge of whatever they have going on.

" How do you know this?" Damon asked with this eye brows together

"I went to them. They think that I'm with them, but I'm not." Anna told him, as her eyes flickered to Isabella's

" How do we know your telling the truth. This is coming from somebody who was going to give my baby brother to their other as revenge against the founding families. Why should we believe you?" Isabella asked stepping closer to the smaller girl.

" They want the founding families dead." Anna said looking straight into Isabella's eyes.

She knew the girl wasn't lying then. She could practically feel her honest, for some reason that sent a shiver down Isabella's spine.

" When is this suppose to happen?" Damon questioned.

" When the fireworks start." Anna told him, them.

Damon looked at Isabella, then looked around them.

"John Gilbert wants to use that invention on them." He informed her.

She looked panicked.

" Then we better get out of here!" She said urgently

Damon shook his head.

" It doesn't work, its been deactivated." He told her.

" Well then, a lot of people are going to die!" She stressed out.

" Where are they right now?" Isabella stepped in hoping that speaking to her helped the girl calm down.

_She's no use to us if she's just going to lose her head! _Bella thought.

" They are already here guys." She said lowly.

Damon and Bella shared a look. They knew that they needed to get those vampires, before they got any one of the founding families. They cold risk getting people killed, even though Isabella wasn't part of the tomb being opened, she was part of the founding families as were her brother and sister. She wouldn't and cant risk losing them.

Bella sighed and didn't know if she was going to regret what she was going to ask.

" Can I trust you to get my brother, and take him home? With out feeding from him!" She asked Anna

Anna looked taken back and insulted, but nodded honestly nonetheless. Isabella nodded back to her, and took off with Damon.

They needed to find her sister, Stefan, and Alaric. They needed his weapons, and fast.

" Ric, do you keep those nifty little vampire weapons in your car?" Damon asked as they questioned him quietly

" Yeah, why do you ask?" Alaric asked looking between the two.

" Because the Square is crawling with Tomb Vampires as we speak. I think we might need a stake or two." Isabella whispered urgently.

" Alright, got it." He told them and walked quickly to his car.

" We need to find my sister and your brother." Bella told him

He wrapped his arm around her hoping to comfort her, and it did slightly, but not enough.

They spotted their siblings walking together in a similar embrace laughing and enjoying themselves. Bella hated to have to cut that short, but she wanted them gone away from the Square, from the madness that was sure to happen.

Elena and Stefan were approached by their older siblings, as Damon latched on to Elena's arm.

" Uh, what are you doing?" Elena asked him slightly freaked out by the gesture.

" Saving your life. 15 words or less. Tomb Vamps are here, Founding Families are the target." Damon told them

" Get her out of here, now!" Isabella demanded Stefan.

" Wait, wait, wait. Where are you going?" Stefan asked

" That's more than 15 words Stefan." Damon said over his shoulder as him and Isabella rushed back to find Alaric

" 150 years Mystic Falls has been the kind of town that everybody wants to call home. It's safe, prosperous, welcoming." Richard Lockwood said from the stage, "And we have the Founder's to thank for that. That's why I would like to dedicate this evenings fireworks display to their legacy." He declared and started to clap his hands.

Isabella looked around wildly trying to figure out who was who, which person in the crowd was vampire, and which was human. She could smell them, but they were lingering so close and around the human's so well, she couldn't get a clear scent.

Damon told her to wait for Alaric and she was doing as he asked, not only that but to ease his mind that she would be alright. Damon went to off to do something, and promised to be right back, so she was waiting in her spot like she also promised him she would do.

She kept her eyes on the stage, and saw that the Mayor had nodded his head. She followed his eyesight to one of Sheriff Forbes, 'prized trained' deputies. They specialized in Vampires, poorly trained, but knew enough.

" ENJOY THE SHOW." Mayor Lockwood shouted out and the crowd happily cheered him on.

Isabella followed him with her eyes, watched as his wife Carol stood up and he gripped her hand like a vice and they left the stage as fast as they could with out making people suspicious of their haste. But Bella, she knew better, she knew he knew.

The funny thing is that lately at any of the Council meetings, none of whats going to happen tonight was mentioned. Not the device, not using it, nothing.

While Isabella was outside waiting, Damon went to search for John. He wanted to explain that he just put the town and Founding Families on an extremely large silver platter, waiting for it to be served.

" Do you have any idea what you've done?" Damon asked him as he found John.

" Yes as a matter of fact, I do. " John told him with an caring voice

Damon went to rip John's throat out, but before he reached him this loud shrilling noise screamed out and he couldn't move. He couldn't do anything but clutch his head for it to stop.

It was like millions of tiny sharp needles were piercing his brain, the longer it went on the more it hurt, as if the needs weren't just pushing anymore, they were stabbing him.

John walked forward and vervained Damon with the needle injection, enough that will last over the five minutes, possible a half hour, John wasn't sure. He just knew it gave him time and the rest of the deputies to round all the other vampires up and get them to the basement.

Outside Isabella heard the sound and it annoyed her at first but something made it stop for her, but not every vampire was so lucky. She watched as people in the crowed dropped faster than a hot potato, clutching their heads in agony, letting out groans and screams of pain.

She knew then, that the device was never deactivated, that they were lied to. That Bonnie betrayed them even after saying she was so sorry and would be there for them and this and that.

Bella felt stupid and pathetic to believe it, well not truly, she knew Bonnie couldn't be trusted. The day in the Salvatore house proved that. She also remembered what she told Damon to get him to agree to let Bonnie do the unbinding spell of the spell that was already on the device.

She also started to belittle herself for not trying to un-spell the invention herself. But she knew deep down that she didn't know all that yet, she just now started practicing and exploring things. She knew she wouldn't be able to do it, or at least maybe she could have, she just wasn't using her mind well enough.

Shouting for your grandmother is one thing, but concentrating on what you want to happen or what to do , wasn't the same thing. Bella knew she still had work to do, but she would learn, she would get it.

But Bonnie's ass. She lied!

_Focus on Damon, Isabella! _She demanded to herself. _Find him, he's going to be hurting, he needs you before they get to him. We need him._ She screamed at herself in her mind.

At this point tears were leaking down her face, the thought of losing Damon made her nearly double over. She never had this reaction before, she never felt this strongly before. The thought of losing him now, caused her pain. She didn't know what it meant, was she in love? She wasn't sure, what she was sure of, is that she would get to him. She had to.

She watched a deputy stake a vampire and then stick him with vervain. She shook her head and hoped that Elena and Stefan went home. Where they would be safe, where Stefan was unaffected, so he could protect her.

Bella ran to find Alaric and thank god she did, just in time. She could feel whatever was effecting the other's give her a headache, for whatever reason, she was protected.

Alaric and Isabella ran around searching for Damon, in the process finding what Bella was hoping not to find! Elena crouched over Stefan trying to help him as he struggled to not scream out. A deputy started to make his way towards Damon but luckily Alaric handled it.

" Elena, Stefan! I told you take her home you idiot, now look what your going through. You just didn't want to listen!" Isabella growled out

" We were looking for Jeremy." Elena argued

" I told him to take you home, I had Jeremy covered, now more than likely he's here still!" Isabella whispered

" I don't know what happened he just went down!" Elena cried out as she and Alaric carried him down a stair well away from wondering eyes.

" Yeah, He's not the only one. Forbes' deputies are going around taking anyone who dropped, injecting them with vervain." Isabella whispered loud enough for the other three to hear her

" WHAT!" Elena shouted but got quiet when Bella hissed at her. " They're rounding up the vampires." Elena said gravely.

* * *

><p><strong>- GRAYSON GILBERT. M.D. BASEMENT -<strong>

* * *

><p>Damon gained consciousness and opened his eyes. He looked around and seen he was in a basement. But where? He tried to move but it hurt to move, his body was weak and his head was still killing him even though he didn't hear that noise anymore.<p>

His mind went back to the room he found John in. He remembered the device being turned on and then the screeching and the pain came so loud he couldn't even hear his own screams over the noise in his head.

_Bonnie, that bitch_. He sneered in his mind. _Bell is so going to kill her. My hot witch is going to kick your ass. _He mused to himself before he focused to what was going on around him.

He turned his head to the muffled sound of voices. He seen John Gilbert dismissing somebody and then crouching low towards a body. Anna's body.

For some reason Damon wanted to go help her, despite whatever she done or said in the past. Bell trusted her to get Jeremy home, and obviously she didn't make it. He knew the girl had a thing for the young Gilbert boy and he may have had one for her too, Damon wasn't sure.

Damon watched on as she died. He felt guilty and actually didn't turn it off. He chose to feel it, he needed to, if he was going to die, he would die with emotion.

John started dousing things and vampires with gasoline quickly. He couldn't believe that John was doing this, no, no he could believe it, because he would have done the same thing.

He watched as John made his way up the stairs, making sure to leave a trail long them. He watched as they lit up in fire, one by one, making a fast race to the rest that was spilled. Soon the practically everything was on fire.

Damon's hearing was coming back, and he fought hard to get control over his body.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- STAIRWELL OUTSIDE -<strong>_

* * *

><p>Isabella sat next to Stefan worrying over Damon wondering where the hell he is and if he was alright. Elena was on the other side of Stefan fussing over him, as she should be. Alaric was a few step above them listening in and keeping watch.<p>

" Are you okay?" Elena asked Stefan but flickered her eyes to her sister letting her know that she cared about her well being as well.

" It was like needles were piercing my skull and then it just stopped." He told her

Alaric jogged down the steps and crouched behind Bella, which made her feel weird being so close to him, but she didn't mention anything.

" I saw at least five vampires go down. They're taking them to your families old building." He told the three, but directed the last part to the girls.

Isabella shared a look with Elena. That building was to go to her until they decided to do something with it. But obviously John had other plans, as usual.

" It's the Gilbert Device." Stefan told them. " It has to be." He said looking up at Elena

_No shit_. Bella thought.

" But how did he get it to work? Bonnie un-spelled it?" Elena asked

" Obviously she didn't! She lied and pretended to. I'll kill her!" Isabella hissed out

" Think about it, why would she un-spell something that was meant to kill vampires?" Stefan asked her

" To protect you -" She started but was cut off

" And Damon!" Stefan finished for her casting a look at Isabella

" Where is Damon?" Stefan questioned looking at Isabella and Alaric

Alaric shook his head that he didn't now, and Isabella had tears in her eyes.

" He was meant to come meet back up with me to Alaric's car. But he never came." She whispered clenching her fists trying to control her rage.

She wanted nothing more than to kill Bonnie. Not just for lying, but for causing Damon to be hurt, but she held it together because she needed to find Damon, he comes before her vendetta against Bonnie.

" Alaric, find Jeremy he's still here I know it. Take him home. Stefan, Elena let's go find Damon." Bella ordered

They all ran up the steps, parting ways with Alaric and going towards the Gilbert Building.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- BASEMENT -<strong>_

* * *

><p>Damon got some small amount of control over himself, his body hurt to move, but some how he managed to roll over on his stomach. He looked up and wasn't really prepared for what he saw.<p>

Mayor Lockwood slumped over holding his head.

" Mayor, is that you?" He asked in a weak gruff voice

" What are you doing here?" Lockwood nearly screamed at him

" I'm a vampire." Damon told him as the Mayor's eyes went wide. " What's your excuse?" He asked

Damon scooted on his belly, trying to move closer, to get more control over his body.

" The vervain didn't effect you. Your not a vampire, what the hell are you?" Damon asked him

The Mayor out of fear scooted away from him as fast as he could, only to end up in the lap of the very vampire who watched him from the crowd. Before the Mayor could move away, the vampire snapped his neck, and died instantly. The look of satisfaction from killing one Founding Family memory, was enough for the Tomb Vampire Leader.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- OUTSIDE -<strong>_

* * *

><p>Isabella, Elena, and Stefan finally reached the Gilbert Building. They would have gotten there quicker if so many people weren't around and they could use their natural vampire speed.<p>

They were stopped by the very person who caused all of this. John Gilbert.

" Can you hear that?" Stefan asked Isabella

She stopped for a second and let herself extend to listen beyond what was in front of them.

" I can hear them! The building is on fire." She nearly screamed

The approached John, his back was to them. Bella wanted nothing more than to tear his heart out from behind.

" Where is Damon?" Elena asked

John turned around seeing the three and kept his arms crossed over his chest.

" With the rest of them, where he should be. It's over for Damon." He said nonchalantly

Bella and Elena shook their head's no. Tear's in Isabella's and disbelief in Elena's. Stefan was just trying to figure out how to get to them the fastest.

" Your crazy." Elena said shaking her head no.

" Why? Because I'm doing what should have been done 145 years ago? This is the right thing, Elena." John told her.

Elena showed a look at Isabella and Stefan. John caught on and smirked slightly at Stefan. John had no clue what so ever about his niece or so called niece Isabella. He was so sure he knew everything about everybody in the town, but her, he didn't suspect a thing.

" Go ahead, he wont make it out." He told Stefan. " You'll save me the trouble of killing you myself." John told him

" You'd kill the person your daughter loves John?" Isabella spat out

John's eyes went wide and went to Elena.

" You know?" He asked in a whisper

" I wasn't sure until now, but now I am. So as your daughter I'm asking you to move out of the way." She said as strongly as she could to her birth father.

Isabella shoved past him, elbowing him in the back harshly as Stefan and Elena followed her quickly.

" We can go through the utility door, it's never used but it still works." She said loud enough for the two of them to hear.

They rounded the building spotting the red door that matched the red brick. Stephan went to open the door, but he was stopped.

" Hey! You cant go in there!" Bonnie's voice rang out.

Isabella let out a very irritated growl. She didn't have time for this.

She turned towards Bonnie letting her vampire face take over. The rage building up inside of her.

" The fire will take you out." Bonnie said like she was so sure.

" I don't need advice from somebody who betray me or my sister. I'm more powerful than you are. I'll deal with you later." Bella spat at her

Her eyes changed, the orange and yellow swirling together scaring Bonnie.

Stefan and Isabella went in, they found the basement door and went to open it but the handle was hot.

Elena came running down the ally, her human legs couldn't make her go fast enough to keep up with her sister and boyfriend.

" BELLA, STEFAN WAIT UP!" She shouted, her voice nearly horse

" Elena" Bonnie said grabbing her, " You cant go in there!" She gripped tighter.

" Bonnie what are you doing!" Elena harshly yelled.

" I'm sorry I lied to you." Bonnie tried to explain

Inside Bella stood in front of the door clutching on to Stefan's arm concentrating on the handle. She quickly opened the door and the fire was everywhere, no way could they go down there with out burning to death.

She pushed Stefan behind her.

" You stay Stef, I'll get him." Bella whispered

" What! No! You'll burn to death." He argued.

" I can control it, I can control it long enough to go down fast and come back up fast. I'm faster than you Stefan, I can do it." She shouted

She concentrated on the flames and slowly they went down, she tried harder and she was able to run, and get to the ground where it wasn't covered in fire. She spotted Damon hunched over trying to walk.

" YOUR IN A BURNING BUIILDING AND YOUR GOING TO TRY TO RUN UP THE STAIRS. ARE YOU INSANE!" She screamed at him as she yanked his arm over her should with one hand, and wrapped her other arm around his body. It looked silly since she was smaller, but she was stronger than him, even stronger now with the vervain in his system.

She heard him chuckle, but it was too much and it caused him to cough, taking in more smoke than he already had.

She cursed and concentrated on the fire again, holding Damon up gave her more determination, and she ran up the steps and out of the building as fast as she could with Stefan trailing behind her.

Damon started coughing and trying to breath in new hair, to clear his lungs. The smoke burned as he breathed but it became slowly easier, but not with the coughing.

Elena came over and started fussing over them, but Bella caught Bonnie still standing there.

" You have done enough. Leave, before I kill you." Bella shouted, pushing her power out causing a non-visible force to shove Bonnie a few feet back onto her ass and her head to bounce off the ground.

She groaned and got up as fast as she could and ran away from the pissed off vampire/witch.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- GILBERT HOUSE LATER ON -<strong>_

* * *

><p>Jeremy was in his room, where he had spent the rest of the night after Alaric dropped him at home and offered him the advice to stay there if he didn't want to feel the wrath of Isabella.<p>

He been moping around, his mind replaying Anna finding him. She told him she didn't care if their uncle seen her, but Isabella trusted her to take him home and that she was going to do just that. He wouldn't leave until he got an explanation, but it was too late, she dropped so fast, she screamed so loud.

He didn't understand what was wrong, and when he seen those cops inject her with that stuff, he knew she was going to be dead, or at least hoped she wasn't. But his mind was just being naive.

He turned around from his desk and spotted Damon in his door way.

" What are you doing here?" Jeremy asked him with attitude.

Damon didn't move from his spot.

" Anna's dead." He told him straight out, not wanting to really sugar coat it for the kid.

" I figured that once they took her away." He whispered out, his heart dropping.

Jeremy had feelings for the small vampire girl. Sure she was weird, and she did have the intention's of having her mother feed off of him before his sister saved him. But she didn't, and secretly, to his knowledge, had been seeing her or sneaking her into his room to learn more. The more time he spent with her, the more she became more likeable and less weird to him.

He thought she was beautiful.

" I know you cared about her." Damon told him

" Yeah I did." Jeremy confirmed

" I saw her killed, I was watching it and all I could think about was, I wanted to help her." Damon said letting his emotions leak out in his eyes and his voice. " but I couldn't." He told Jeremy

" Why are you telling me all of this?" Jeremy asked

" I took away your suffering once before, I could do it again." Damon offered stepping into the room fully now. " but it's your choice." He finished

" Look, I know you think you took the suffering way, But its still there. That emptiness, it's still there. Even if I can remember why. I still feel empty, alone, and making me forget wont fix anything, it wont fix it. It wont fix what's really wrong." Jeremy informed Damon.

Damon walked closer to Jeremy.

" What I did to Vicki, was wrong." Damon admitted, " I'm sorry for my part." He said seriously

Jeremy nodded in acceptance, and Damon turned to walk away.

" Anna said that vampires can turn it off. That they don't have to feel pain, that they could turn it off. They shut off their emotions, their humanity" Jeremy said causing Damon to stop at the door

" It's very true." Damon said looking over his shoulder with a nod.

" Is it easier that way?" Jeremy questioned.

Damon turned fully back around, facing Jeremy. He wanted to know what the kid was getting at, what was he really asking.

" Is what easier?" Damon questioned this time

" Life." He answered as if Damon should know the answer already.

" Life sucks either way, Jeremy. At least if you're a vampire you don't have to feel bad about it if you don't want to." Damon told him hoping he understood

" Is that what you did?" Jeremy asked

"I did it for a very long time." He struggled to get it out. " And life was a lot easier." He finished his voice didn't waver or falter that time.

Damon walked out of Jeremy's room and took his time leaving. He was ready to go home, and take a shower, and go to bed with Isabella next to him

He couldn't believe that she was really part witch, but watching her tonight, was amazing to him. It made him feel less guilty about Anna dying, but seeing what she could do was great. He didn't think he was going to make it out of that basement alive, he was almost sure if it. Even if he was standing up to run upstairs, he was still glad that she got him.

She saved him and he didn't question it.

Damon opened the front door and was about to leave all together to meet up with Bell, when Elena came walking up the stair's carrying Isabella's dress and other items. He was confused as why she was even home and her carrying Isabella's clothes was even more confusing.

She asked what he was doing there and he replied, still confused as why she was there and not at the hospital with her friends or at the Boarding House with Stefan.

Then out of no where, she kisses him. He shoves her off of him as gently as he could so he couldn't hurt her human self, and just looked at her, before seeing Jenna standing in the door way of the Front door looking alarmed.

" I think you should get inside, Elena." Jenna told her trying to sound strong and stern.

Once Elena went inside, and Jenna glared at him before closing the door, he left.

His mind was already running, his body already hurt, and now he had to explain to Stefan that his girlfriend kissed him, and then explain to Bell that her sister kissed him, but he most defiantly did not kiss her back.

He could see himself having feelings for Elena if Isabella hadn't have came back home, and came into this life. But now? No, he couldn't and doesn't have anything but annoyance and brotherly feelings for her.

Shaking his head, he got into his car, and headed to the Boarding House where Isabella was at. He needed to see her, she relaxed him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- AN ;**_

_**Another successful [ I hope ] update! **_

_**I know I changed some things, sorry but it had to be done!**_

_**For all you people out there who wish for Bonnie to get what's coming to her, patience dears, she will get it during the festival. Which is soon, right now Isabella was more worried about Damon, then getting revenge on Bonnie.**_

_**Well, I hope you all loved it or at least liked it! I spent the entire day updating and writing this chapter. So hopefully I'll get good feed back. Also sorry ahead of time for any mistakes I made, it happened sometimes and I do this one my own with out help with a reader or a beta or whatever else. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>THANKS FOR READING &amp; PLEASE REVIEW !<strong>_


	10. Chapter 10

_Before I go on with this chapter, I just want to say thank you all so much my precious readers! All of your responses have been so amazing and have me so happy, I can't really express it._

_I also want to thank __**MMternit**__, for recommending people to read my story. And to anybody else that has done such a thing. _

_To anybody who has put this story or myself on their favorite's list, or the story or myself to their Alert list. Thank you._

_I know I already thanked you all who have reviewed last chapter, which I will keep doing. But thank you all so much again!_

_On with the story! I do hope you enjoy this chapter! & hopefully you all will review and let me know how you liked, or ask questions!_

On to season 2! **Also**, I just want to warn you, things with Katherine are going to go a lot differently than you thought.

* * *

><p>I almost didnt think I was going to be able to post this today, like I said I was! was giving me problems with the log in, not to mention the other day when I went to update this story on chapter 8, two of my stories were gone [just gone, for no reason, no reports were given to me], so I'm a little huffy with this site.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>- GENERAL POV -<strong>

* * *

><p>John Gilbert entered the Gilbert house not many moments ago. He felt elated that his plan was a success, and that he got the tomb vampires lives to end. He only wished that Elena and Isabella hadn't have put their noses into the situation, if they hadn't, Stefan and Damon would be dead as well.<p>

He didn't know how he felt about Elena knowing that she is his daughter, but by the looks of it she was disgusted by the fact. Isabella, his niece by paper though he cared about her in his own way, didn't seem to enjoy the information much either. He was only trying to do what he had to do to keep them safe, to keep them out of the supernatural world. He didn't want this life for them, he most defiantly didn't want Elena do be with a vampire.

_Now, I just have to figure out how to end the Salvatore's a different way. _John thought as he went into the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water.

John closed the fridge and turned around startled. Elena was standing there.

"You scared me." He said as his voice wavered a bit.

Elena looked at him with her brows raised.

"Sorry." She muttered walking around the kitchen to leave.

"Is Jenna home?" He asked her.

"She had to meet with the Fire Chief about the building, she doesn't know the truth." Elena told him as she picked up a plate. "Since you covered it up," She finished as she walked to the sink.

"Yeah I know. How's Jeremy?" John asked his daughter.

"Holed up in his room," She answered turning around walking to the kitchen island.

What they didn't know is that Jeremy wasn't just held up in his room. He was asleep after taking some of Elena's prescription pain medication from after the accident, and drank a vile of Anna's blood.

Also, the real Elena was walking up the front steps on the phone with Stefan. The person in the kitchen wasn't Elena, but indeed the first doppelganger Katherine.

"Are you sure?" Stefan asks Elena on the phone.

She rolls her eyes, finishing walking up the remaining steps to the front door.

"Yes, I'm sure. Somebody defiantly took Bella's stuff." Elena replied.

From inside the house Katherine could hear her. She knew she only had a little time before Elena would see her. And Katherine's plan to revile herself to the human girl wasn't ready, it wasn't the time.

From the island, John noticed the look on _'Elena's' _face. He wonders what's wrong, and to get on her good graces and be on better terms decided to try to pull the worried and generous father type.

"Can I help?" He asks her.

He doesn't notice as Katherine's eyes dart down to this left hand, the very hand where his Gilbert Ring set on his ring finger. The very ring that would keep him alive if he died, making him come back to life.

"Sure." Katherine mutters.

From outside Elena is still talking to Stefan on the phone. She's waiting for the conversation to end before she enters. She never saw John leave, and she's not sure if Jeremy is in his room or the living room.

"Do you want me to pick you up?" Stefan asks her trying to be helpful.

"No it's okay. I need to check on Jeremy before I go to the hospital." She tells him.

"Alright," He sighs to her.

"Okay. I love you Stefan." She tells him with a smile on her face. Hoping he can hear the love from her voice.

"I love you too." He tells her back.

Right before Elena walks inside, Katherine takes a kitchen knife - much like a butcher knife, and chops John's fingers off as fast as she could.

John screams from the pain and from the action. His blood is spilling out of his fingers fast. Katherine shoves him against the counter, and he finally got it.

"Katherine." He says in fear.

She tilts her head, and her veins pop out from the smell of his blood.

"Hello, John." She says with a smirk on her face, "Goodbye John." She says then stabs him with the very same knife that she used to cut his fingers off.

Elena enters the house and closes the door behind her. She walks towards the steps and looks up to the landing.

"Jeremy." She shouts, hoping to get an answer from him. "Are you up?" She calls up again.

She takes her attention away from the upstairs after she hears some banging from the kitchen, something like a pot or a pan falling clashing to the ground.

She walks slowly making her way to the kitchen, to where the noise came from. Once she gets there she's surprised and shocked by what she sees.

John lying back down on the floor holding his fingerless hand, blood coming from them, she also notices the stab wound in his abdomen as well.

She grabs a kitchen towel and applies pressure. She doesn't want to hurt him but she knows she has to, in order to stop the bleeding. She may not be some medical student but she has common sense.

She reached to the counter and gets the phone, dialing 911. She may not like John but he needs medical attention, and quickly.

Behind her is Katherine, looking on with amusement and morbid fascination. John sees Katherine, and keeps trying to warn her as she's on the phone to the ambulance.

"Behind you," John chokes out from the pain.

Elena stops giving the address, and gasps turning around as fast as she could.

Elena gets up, gripping the bloodied knife in her hand, and her other hand clenched almost ready to punch and slice anybody who's there, anybody who she sees.

She walks out of the kitchen slowly, and as silently as she could not realizing that her breathing and heartbeat could be heard by Katherine.

She makes her way into the living room, seeing nothing at all. She feels the wind whip past her and she turns quickly in that direction seeing nothing. Her back is turned from turning around; Katherine is looking on with amusement. Once again Katherine whips around her and out the door causing Elena to gasp before the door slams shut.

She stands there for a moment breathing harshly and then remembers her brother is still in the house, or at least hoping he is, unharmed.

"Jeremy." She whispered to herself.

She runs up the stairs screaming his name, hoping he answers her. As fast as her legs can take her she sprints to his room. Once inside the room she sees him lying on his bed, almost lifeless.

She shakes him crying, telling him he needs to wake up.

He wakes up gasping for breath.

The ambulance finally comes not too long after that. The medics file in checking on John and getting him, properly covering his wound on his stomach, and wrapping his hand as tightly as they could to stop the bleeding. They get John on the stretcher and prepare to take him out of there.

All the while Elena is watching from the stairs and Stefan from outside of the front door.

Stefan comes in when John is wheeled out of the house, but a police officer stops him.

"He's okay." Elena tells him from her spot on the stairs.

The man let's Stefan pass and Stefan goes to Elena. Once they are next to each other they head up the rest of the stairs and into Jeremy's room. Elena called Stefan because she was scared and to let him know what happened, and to tell him about Jeremy, hoping there was something he could do.

"What happened?" Stefan questions her as they reach his bedroom door.

"He said that Anna gave him a vile of her blood, and then he took these pills. And- and now I mean he looks fine but then again so did you but I don't know." She babbled to him frantically.

Stefan looks at the bottle in which the pills were in. He then grabs Jeremy by the face trying to get his attention.

"Come here, look at me." Stefan tells him.

Jeremy struggles to get his face out of his hands.

"I'm fine okay, I'm exactly the same." Jeremy tells him annoyed and pissed off that he wasn't a vampire that it didn't work.

"Should I call a paramedic up here? What should I do?" Elena asks from her stop as she watches.

She was worried for her brother, she wasn't sure if he would die from the pills he took.

"No," Stefan tells her as he looks into each one of Jeremy's eyes. "He's fine." Stefan says getting up from his place on the ground.

"You mean I'm not a vampire?" Jeremy questions him "Damn it." He sighs in disappointment.

"Don't say that, Jeremy. Jer, why would you want that?" She asks him.

Jeremy gets off his bed and stand in front of her.

"Did you hear about Anna? Did you hear what happened to her tonight?" He questions her getting closer to her face. "She's dead." He tells her with a sad look upon his face.

"Jeremy, Jeremy. Come here." Stefan says taking Jeremy's face in his hands again. "Sit down." He commands him and forces him to sit. "I am very sorry about Anna, but it's very important that you listen to me right now. With every passing moment Anna's blood is leaving your system, you tried to kill yourself right now, you could really die." He tells the younger boy fiercely.

Jeremy just looks at him, so Stefan smacks him to get an answer.

"Hey, do you understand me?" Stefan asks him louder.

"Stefan." Elena calls his name gently.

Stefan was only trying to get Jeremy to realize how bad the situation really was. Elena would be devastated and blame herself. Isabella would be devastated and who knows what she would do.

"Yeah, I understand." Jeremy responds with a look of hate in his eyes.

Stefan lets him go and stands up, backing away from Jeremy.

"What about the pills he took?" Elena asks him

"He didn't take many; the blood healed him of that." He informs her.

A police officer knocks on Jeremy's bedroom door, and gains her attention. Stefan tells her she needs to be at the hospital but she was reluctant to leave Jeremy, but Stefan offers to stay with him to watch over him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- AT THE HOSPITAL -<strong>_

* * *

><p>Bonnie finally arrived after hearing word from Matt that Caroline was admitted into the hospital. She asked for her room number and raced as fast as she could to get to her. Once she rounded the corner, she spotted Matt sitting in a chair right outside.<p>

"Matt, how is she?" She questions.

"She's not good Bon." He tells her with grief in his voice.

"What happened?" She asks sitting down next to him, putting her hand on his leg for comfort.

"Tyler was driving, and he heard this noise." He started.

"Noise?" She intrudes confused.

"Tyler heard this noise, and his head started hurting, like a migraine and lost control of the car." He told her and it dawns on her, the Gilbert device somehow affected him. "I thought she was fine, but she wasn't." He finishes.

Isabella and Damon finally arrive; he didn't catch the phone call because he was too busy informing Isabella what happened at her house.

They didn't fight or argue, she just told him he was retarded if he thought Elena would even try kissing him. He reminded her how she reacted at the Square and he relaxed. She also told him that he smelt like another vampire, that he should have sensed it, if he wasn't so caught up in his mind and emotions, what happened sooner.

Then it dawned on them, that the only person that looked like Elena was Katherine. His phone went off moments later telling him he got a missed call and a voicemail, after hearing it they decided to go to the hospital to get some answers.

"Hey, Liz, we just heard your message and got here as fast as we could." Damon said walking quickly with Bella's hand in his.

"Is she okay?" Isabella asks the Sherriff.

Liz looks at them and their joined hands. If she wasn't so upset she would have smiled at them.

"She's in surgery. It's - their doing everything they can." She tells the two with tears in her eyes. "I need your help, Damon, Isabella." She said.

"Sure, anything," Damon tells her as Isabella nods her head in agreement.

Both of them glad that she didn't suspect a thing about them.

The three of them walk away and move to where nobody could hear them if they whisper.

"Mayor Lockwood is dead." Liz whispers to the both of them, nearly on the verge of tears again. "They thought he was a vampire. They put him in the basement." She said as her eyes flicker to both Damon and Isabella's.

Though, Damon and Isabella both know about the Mayor's death, she briefly saw his dead body before she grabbed Damon. She didn't have time to bring him, but she knew he was dead before she got there; the way his neck was facing was clear enough information.

Damon crosses his arms over his chest and his eyes go wide in surprise. Isabella gasps and puts her hand over her lips.

"Mayor Lockwood is a vampire?" Damon asks Liz in a confused voice.

"No! No, no. A mistake was made! They say he dropped like the others, when John's device went off, but he," She says but stops as a woman passes by them, "He couldn't have been a vampire. I've known the man my whole life! And Carol Lockwood is going to want answers but all I can think about right now is Caroline." She says as she starts to cry all over.

Isabella steps forward and embraces the woman. Placing her arms around her and hugging her trying to comfort her.

"It's okay." She whispers to her as she rubs her back.

Isabella shoots Damon a look of irritation and rolls her eyes. She never knew the woman very well, but she knew she disliked her daughter with a passion. And the fact that she was holding the woman, who was currently crying on her shoulder, made her want to smack herself. She almost felt sort of sorry for her.

Elena finally made it to the hospital and spots Bonnie.

"Bonnie, how's Caroline?" She asks her.

"She's weak." Bonnie says to Elena nodding her head. "They don't know if she's going to make it." Bonnie finishes.

As she finishes Isabella and Damon round the corner after hearing her voice. Isabella is pissed off at the sound of Bonnie's voice and wants to throttle her, but Damon squeezes her hand, knowing already what she was thinking and feeling.

"What!" Elena whispers out and Bonnie reaches in to her hugging her.

"Is there something that you can do? Like a spell?" Elena asks her

"She doesn't know how." Damon says making their presents known. "Do you?" He asks Bonnie with a smirk on his face.

"No," she says avoiding Bella's eyes only looking towards Damon. "I don't." She mutters quietly looking at Elena.

"No, you don't." Damon rubs it in. "Because it took Emily years to learn a spell like that." He says with a cocky look on his face.

"Yeah well I can take down a vampire. That spell was easy to learn." She sneers at him.

Bella steps closer to her in anger as Damon turns to Elena.

"I could give Caroline some blood." He offers her.

"No." Isabella spat out.

"No, no way." Elena agrees.

"Just enough to heal her," Damon says looking back at Isabella. "She will be safe in the hospital, and it will be out of her system in a day. She'll be better Elena." He speaks towards Isabella, but directs it to Elena.

"It's too risky, I can't agree to that." Elena tells her.

"Do it." Bonnie demands.

"Your input isn't valid. If it hadn't been for you, then she wouldn't even be in the hospital." Bella spat at Bonnie, getting into her face. "If you would have un-spelled the damn device, then Caroline wouldn't be hurt, Mayor Lockwood wouldn't be dead, and Tyler wouldn't have almost died when he crashed his father's car. So shut the fuck up, I'm so close to losing patience with you little girl." She growls nearly head butting Bonnie.

Bonnie takes a step back, even though she's afraid, her eyes shoe defiance.

"This is Caroline," Bonnie whispers looking at Elena. "We can't let her die." She tells her more strongly.

"We?" Bella spits, "You're the one that caused her to be nearly dead in the first place you bitch. Don't you put Elena in this, like it's her fault! If you would have done your job instead of lying to our faces, then she wouldn't be here!" She practically screeches out.

Damon steps over to Isabella, and places his arms around her, trying to settle her down. This isn't the best place to kill Bonnie, thought, it would be the best place to do bodily harm since they could snap right to it, to fix whatever bones Bella snaps.

Elena looks between the two, and doesn't know whose side to take. She knows Isabella is right, that Bonnie did lie to them. But she also agreed with Bonnie, they couldn't just let Caroline die. She was torn.

Bonnie looks at Damon seeing his arms tight around Bella.

"Do it." She tells her.

"If I do this, you and me, the whole truce?" He said wiggling his finger in the negative motion, telling her it's over.

"No, but you'll do it anyway, for Elena." She smirks at him.

Bella scoffs at her, rolling her eyes and starts laughing like she heard the funniest thing ever.

"Please, for Elena? Do you really think that's why he's going to do it? He didn't want her when he came into town." She laughed looking Bonnie in the eye, seeing Bonnie's shock that she knew such a thing. "Oh yeah I know the story. Damon comes into town, fixates on his little brother's girlfriend, yada, yada, yada. He didn't want her like that; he was trying to make his brother's life hell, though it did work. Hunny, if you think you saying that he's going to do it for Elena just to get to me. You're wrong. He will do it for Elena because she's like his little sister, you ignorant twat." Bella giggles out causing Bonnie to look taken back.

Damon can't help but chuckle out loud, at both the faces of Bonnie and Elena. Elena looked at her sister with shock and awe as if she was surprised she spoke that way towards their long time friend, Bonnie looked shocked because Isabella knew she was trying to get to her, and it didn't work.

Bonnie walks away without another word, and Damon and Isabella turn towards Elena.

"I know this is probably the last thing you want to hear right now, but you should know that Katherine pretended to be you, and she- she..." He said but couldn't get it out.

"For God sakes, she kissed him okay! Jesus, she pretended to be you and kissed Damon, but Damon thought it was you and freaked out and shoved her away." Bella said losing all patience she had left.

Elena looked disgusted at the fact that Damon thought it was her, and then shook her head.

"She must have been the one in the house then." Elena mutters.

"What?" Isabella hisses out.

"Yeah, I came home and found John lying on the kitchen floor, with his fingers cut off. I looked around with the knife and couldn't see anybody, but whoever it was, had been a vampire because a second later the front door closed with me standing a few feet away from it." She rushed out.

"So Katherine has been invited in?" Damon asks stupidly.

Isabella turns her body, slaps him in the back of the head, and sighs nodding her head yes.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to let that bitch play with me." She hisses and walks away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- GILBERT HOUSE -<strong>_

* * *

><p>Stefan stayed in Jeremy's room ever since Elena left. He didn't want to leave his side just in case something happened, also just in case he tried to do anything to himself. It was clear Jeremy was messed up in the head at the moment, so leaving him alone even for a second was out of the question.<p>

He heard the front door open and he turned his attention to look out Jeremy's bedroom door.

Katherine walks in the door, and closes it as Stefan jogs down the stairs.

"How's Caroline?" He asks her.

She sighs and shakes her head.

"Not good," Katherine tells him as she brings him in for a tight hug. He hugs her back. "Just what I needed," She says quietly.

Stefan knows the difference though. He knows what Elena wore before she left, and he also can smell the difference between the two girls, it was subtle but the difference was there.

Just as she was about to try to kiss him, his fangs come out and he tugs her down about to bite her, instead he throws her to the side, into the living room. Her vampire reflexes were quick and not even a second later she stood in front of the couch.

"Katherine." Stefan says her name with distaste as his face never goes back to normal.

"At least I fooled one of you." She says before Stefan attacks her.

Stefan slams her body to a wall and pins her there.

"Feel better?" She asks in a breathy voice.

Before he can answer Isabella swoops into the house and has her arm across Katherine's throat holding her there, as Stefan turns away.

You see, once Isabella knew it was Katherine at the house, she left as fast as she could, taking the shortcut through the woods so nobody would see her. She wasn't about to have Stefan be fooled like Damon was. She also wasn't very pleased that Katherine had been invited in, to have free access to the home where her family sleeps at night.

"I'm sure he does." Bella says in a sweet voice, her veins popped out and her eyes gold and orange in anger.

Katherine glares at her and gasps seeing her eyes, and struggles to get free but she realizes she can't move what so ever, the girl is simply way to strong.

Isabella grips Katherine and slams her to the wall on the other side of the room, and hears the front door open, knowing its Elena and Damon.

"Ah, we have company!" Isabella sings out, her face never changing.

Katherine tries to kick this unknown girl away from her, but she isn't budging, she's freakishly strong and its scaring Katherine. She wasn't expecting this, this wasn't part of the plan, and it wasn't part of the game!

Elena and Damon walk into the living room seeing Isabella pinning Katherine to the wall, and Elena gasps seeing a reflection of herself looking right back at her trying to breathe. Damon just stops where he stands and flickers his eyes from Bella, to Katherine, then to Stefan who has a lazy smirk on his face.

"Somebody get this bitch off of me!" Katherine shouts out.

"You see, that girl over there, that's my sister. I can hear some of your thoughts, and I got enough information. Isobel didn't tell you about me, did she? About her vampire born daughter?" Isabella asks with malice, "You see, I'm stronger, faster, and just plain better than you." She finishes off.

The look on Katherine's face makes Stefan chuckle out, getting Katherine's attention, as she narrows her eyes at him.

Isabella smacks her very hard across her face, causing Katherine's eyes to widen and gasp in pain.

"Don't look at him; he's no longer one of your little toys." She growls out. "You're going to go sit in the Black Dodge Charger outside, with your hands under your ass and not move until I tell you to." Isabella compelled her.

Katherine repeated the words and Isabella let her go watching closely as Katherine does as she was told to do.

She turns to the three people standing in the living room with shock and awe on their faces.

"It's clear that you two can't handle this. Stefan was smart enough not to be fooled by her. Damon, you know I care about you, but if you chose her, then that's it. Don't play games with me, you won't get me back. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to get my new play toy to your cellar!" She chirps with a grin and runs vampire speed to her car.

Katherine was sitting in the seat next to the driver side seat, sitting on her hands like she was told.

"You compelled me." Katherine calmly states.

Isabella clicks her tongue and grins at her.

"Of course I did." She simply says.

"You said you were born a vampire, which shouldn't be possible. Also, only Original's can compel vampires. You're no original." Katherine says bitterly.

Bella giggles at her.

"Thanks for the information." Bella giggles without worry, "Guess I'm an Original!" She chirps.

Katherine shuts up, annoyed by the girl. She didn't know what to think, so she just settled for staring at her. She sees how much she looks like Isobel, and it's slightly creepy to her. Besides how beautiful the girl is, everything about her made her want to run away. She wasn't expecting this, now she would have to figure out another plan.

"Whatever plan you're thinking of re-thinking, won't work!" Isabella sing songs, and giggles as she see's Damon's car following hers.

Isabella wasn't worried about Damon choosing Katherine. She just wanted to let him know that he had the choice. But she wasn't going to cry over it, or cry about it. She knew she cared about him, and had feelings for him even if she wasn't sure what they were as of yet, but she wasn't going to sulk over a man. Not even a man as hot as Damon, who gave her great sex and made her feel safe and comfortable in his arms and bed. She wasn't that type of girl, and she wouldn't be, not over him, not over anybody.

"I wasn't thinking anything!" Katherine said defensively, and added a huff.

"Liar, I'm a verrry special person, trust me, I know." Bella said taunting the girl. "Though, I have to say right now, what you did to John, it was wonderful. Cutting his fingers off, I had the same idea." She tells Katherine in a mock whisper.

Katherine smirks at the girl, thinking she may just be alright, despite the situation. She could see herself in this girl sitting next to her, driving the car.

"What's your name?" Katherine asks.

"Isabella." She responds.

"You sure do have that Petrova charm." Katherine says wistfully. "You're a lot like me." She smiles thinking it would make Isabella smile and agree.

Isabella didn't do anything but laugh hysterically.

"Oh, sweetie! You're delusional if you think I'm a thing like you. I may be a crazy bitch, not afraid to kill anybody who messes with my family, but a thing like you, is what I'm not! You see, I don't have to compel somebody to love me, and I don't have to play with somebody to love me. Your pathetic, I'm very secure with myself and could care less." Bella says as she shuts her car off, as Damon pulls in next to her.

_Stefan and Elena must be staying at home tonight. _Bella thinks to herself.

Damon comes around and opens her door for her, and pulls Isabella into his arms. He pulls back putting his hands on each side of her face, kissing her hard and long. It wasn't sweet; it was one to tell her that she had him, that he wasn't going anywhere.

Isabella pulls back, smiles at him showing her dimples, and laughs loudly.

"Not in front of the child, Damon." She says flicking him.

"I'm no child." Katherine sneers from inside the car, still sitting on her hands because she couldn't move.

"Your under the age of 18 years old, and have been for like, ever. You're a child by other people's eyes, but an old hag to us who know just how old you really are." Bella tells her leaning down to see inside the car; Katherine was frowning and pouting at the same time. "Don't frown or pout, it looks ugly on you, plus it causes ages lines." She tells her in a serious voice.

Katherine glares and Damon laughs.

"Now, this is what you're going to do." Isabella says opening up Katherine's door, and looks into her eyes. "You're going to walk slowly behind me, and follow me. Don't think about trying anything either. Keep your hands around your neck at all times." Isabella compels Katherine.

Katherine gets out and slowly walks next to Isabella, with her hands around her own neck.

"Squeeze your neck as tight as you can." Isabella giggles out.

Katherine squeezes her neck as tight as she could and starts to choke and can't breathe.

"Alright, stop squeezing and keep your hands there." She says to Katherine.

Isabella and Damon walk hand in hand as Katherine follows them into the house.

_Bitch. _Katherine thinks to herself.

Katherine follows quietly behind the two, glaring. Isabella and Damon walk down to the basement and in front of the cellar door. Isabella opens the door and Damon goes in taking everything out of it besides a chair that's bolted tightly to the ground.

"Walk over to the chair and sit down, don't remove your hands from your neck." Isabella tells her with a wide smile on her face.

Katherine has no choice but to do as she is told.

"Now place your arms on the arm rests, and don't move a muscle." Isabella tells her.

Once Katherine does that, glaring the entire time, Damon locks her arms down tightly, tight enough to pinch some skin and make it bleed. He didn't care, she deserved it.

"You're going to sit here all by your lonesome until you're ready to talk about why your back here. If you're not ready, then I guess you're just going to die, all alone!" Isabella tells her.

Damon walks out of the cellar, and Isabella was about to follow him. She sees a sharp object lying on the floor and picks it up. She's in front of Katherine not even a second later, and stabs her twice with it. Once near her heart, and once in her stomach.

"That's for going into my house when my sister was home and the other one, well that's just because. Have fun!" She says and leaves the cellar closing the door and locking it.

Damon and her walk up the stairs and he has her pinned to the basement door in seconds. Their clothes are gone from being torn from their bodies, and he carries her into the living room and slams her to the floor.

"Don't ever for a second think I want her." He glares at Isabella as he hovers over her.

She smirks and flips them over, her straddling his thighs, with his arms above his head.

"I never thought you wanted her, I was giving you the choice." She hisses out before claiming his lips.

Words weren't spoken after that, only their bodies spoke for them. They didn't care what could be heard down stairs, they were in their own world. The vampire in the basement, who had no choice but to sit where she was, fuming, didn't matter to them.

Things weren't going how she wanted or expected them to go. She had no knowledge of Isabella, nor did she know how powerful she was. Katherine knew that things weren't going to go her way, not with Isabella in the picture.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- NEXT MORNING AT THE HOSPITAL -<strong>_

* * *

><p>Bonnie came back to the hospital to check on Caroline, she knew Damon gave her the blood to heal her, she was just worried if it worked or not. Worried that it didn't work, thinking maybe the blood would have no effect if it was too late. She had to see, and find out.<p>

She also didn't stay last night because Isabella scared her. She knew Isabella was being honest about her patience wearing thin for Bonnie. Bonnie also knew that Isabella wasn't a very forgiving person unlike her sister. That's where the two sisters were polar opposites, Elena could see the good in a person and offered chances, and Isabella didn't offer a thing.

Bonnie knew that, and hopped that this time would be different. That once the secret of her not un-spelling the device was out, that Isabella would cut her some slack. That she would see her reasoning for not doing it. But she was wrong, as usual. Isabella was even angrier at Bonnie, and she knew she lost Isabella as a friend that moment in the alley way.

But Bonnie stuck to what she believed in, even if it meant losing a friend, losing Isabella. Bonnie knew that she would have Elena, Isabella may hate her, but Elena wouldn't.

"Hey Matt," Bonnie greeted him.

"Hey," He said his voice in a better tone than last night.

"Have you been here all night?" She asked.

"Yeah, with the Sheriff," He answered.

"No one else?" She asked with her eye brows raised.

"Stefan's brother Damon stopped by last night." He told her, his mind wondering why it was so important to know who stopped by.

Bonnie looked somewhat relieved and nervous. She looked towards Caroline's room and then back at Matt.

"How is Caroline?" She asked nervous to know the answer.

He smiled a small smile.

"See for yourself." He answered ushering her to the room.

They walked to the room and she saw her, Caroline in her bed awake watching TV with her head on the pillow. As soon as Caroline seen Bonnie, she smiled a happy smile and sits up.

"Jersey Shore is on." Caroline tells her.

Bonnie walks to her and hugs her tightly to her causing Caroline to gasp in surprise.

"Oh! Careful, I'm still a little sore." She tells Bonnie wincing in pain.

Bonnie leans back with tears running down her cheeks.

"Sorry" She says softly.

"It's okay." Caroline giggles out, "But they say I'm healing really well." She assures Bonnie.

Matt goes forward and kisses Caroline, claiming it was his turn to greet her.

"Isn't he cute?" Caroline asks and looks at Bonnie who's nodding with tears running down her face. "Why are you crying?" She asks.

"I'm just happy your okay." Bonnie tells her as Matt gives her a side way hug.

"Awe, I love you guys." Caroline practically coos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- LOCKWOOD MANOR -<strong>_

* * *

><p>Carol Lockwood opened up her house to have a wake for her husband. She was furious about what happened at the Founder's Square that her husband was dragged down to the basement like a disgusting vampire.<p>

She, in her mind, blamed Liz Forbes the Sheriff because it was his deputies that put her husband there.

Isabella and Damon walked around together, with her hand in the crook of Damon's elbow, Liz next to them as they walked with Carol Lockwood, who had been demanding answers.

"I want to know who is exactly responsible for my husband's death." She whispered fiercely to them.

"I'm looking into it but you have to be straight with me." Liz told her as nicely as she could. "Is there any reason Richard was affected by the vampire device?" She asked Carol.

Carol looked at her with a distasteful look, almost in disgust.

"What are you implying?" She asked Liz. "That he was one of them?" She questioned right back at her.

Isabella rolled her eyes and squeezed Damon's arm.

"No, no, no one is implying anything." He started to tell Carol.

"Your deputies screwed up, plain and simple, which makes you responsible." Carol replies, her eyes directly looking at Liz.

"Carol." Damon tried to say.

"Your husband is the one that helped John Gilbert execute his idiotic plan in the first place." She retorted but was stopped by Damon.

"Liz." He said almost sternly.

Isabella found it amusing that they were both arguing about it. She didn't like Richard in the slightest, she didn't really like these two women very much either. She almost hoped it affected them as well, but she won't say that out loud.

"Someone got my husband killed!" Carol said as she started to cry, but held a sob in.

"We're all on edge here." Isabella said speaking for the first time. "You suffered a great loss." She said looking to Carol, "The whole town has we have to stick together, okay? Trust each other. We'll get through this." She told them softly placing her hand on Carol's shoulder.

The two women nodded at her and gave her soft smiles. To them she was growing up beautifully, somebody for all little girls to admire. They were proud at the way she matured and held herself.

At the front door, Tyler Lockwood stood greeting people and shaking their hands listening to their words of sympathy. He just wanted to get away; he didn't want to be here.

A black Ford truck with two flood lights came up the drive way, stopping in front of the house.

Tyler steps out onto the porch and crosses his arms over his chest and stands looking at him.

"So the black sheep returns." He asks.

The man comes up the steps and stand in front of him.

"Tyler?" He asks with a smile on his face, getting a small one back from Tyler.

"Yeah," Tyler tells him while nodding.

"What happened to you?" The guys questions Tyler, looking at him, as Tyler gives him a confused look. "In my mind, your 12 years old," He tells Tyler.

"Well, that's 2 years older than the last time you saw me, Mason." Tyler tells him.

Mason nods at Tyler, still not believing how big and muscular Tyler got.

"Come here." He tells Tyler as they hug "Good to see you man."

"It's good to see you too." Tyler tells him "Come on inside." He gestures to the house.

The two of them walk into the house together.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- BACK AT THE HOSPITAL -<strong>_

* * *

><p>After having a long night of talking, and freaking out on Elena's part about Katherine being back. Stefan tried to reassure her that Isabella wasn't going to allow anything to happen to her, and he also informed her of what Isabella told him the next morning.<p>

That Katherine was in the cellar locked, with no permission to move a muscle in the chair they strapped her in. Elena felt slightly better, but she was still scared none the less. She was just happy that for some reason, her sister was different and was able to do different things.

Both Stefan and Elena walked to the hospital; they were going to visit John.

"Are you ready for this?" Stefan asks her as the reach the outside of John's room.

Elena just nodded slightly and just walked in with Stefan walking behind her. They both walked up to the side of his bed, with Stefan closer to him, just in case.

"John?" Elena asked seeing if he was awake.

John's eyes slowly opened but went wide at the sight of Elena, thinking she was Katherine. Before he could push his emergency nurse button, Stefan stopped him and took it from him.

"I'm Elena, I'm not Katherine." Elena told him.

John looked from Elena to Stefan.

"We know she did this to you." Stefan told John.

"We need to know why." Elena didn't ask, she stated it.

"Where is she?" John asked them, his eyes on the blanket covering his body.

"You tell us." Stefan said with is arms crossed over his chest.

Stefan wasn't about to tell John that she was locked away with no way to get out; John would just refuse to answer anything. They couldn't have that.

"I don't know." John muttered trying to sit up but Stefan pushed him down.

"You're a little too weak to play tough guy. So why don't you just sit back, and answer a few questions." Stefan recommended as he shoved him to make sure he understood to stay lying down.

John looked over to his hand as he felt something touch is fingers. He looked down and saw Elena placing his Gilbert Ring to the palm of his hand.

"Please." She told him looking him in the eye. "Tell us why she's here. What does she want? " She asked John.

John didn't answer and Stefan sighed.

"She will try again." He told John. "We can't help you if you don't confide in us." He tried to explain.

"In you?" John asked looking up at Stefan.

"In your daughter then," Stefan tried to reason with him.

"My daughter should have driven a stake through your heart by now." He said looking at Stefan then to Elena. "I never spoke to Katherine directly, she never trusted me. So either kill me, or get out because I can't stand the sight of you and my daughter." John told them with no emotion on his face.

Elena shook her head at him, she was disappointed.

"You see the world with such hatred. It's going to get you killed." She told him, and then left the room as quickly as she could.

Stefan stayed in his spot, he wanted to follow her, but he knew he needed to follow his orders from Isabella since she couldn't be there at the moment; he also wanted to do this for himself, for Elena.

John had his eyes closed, and Stefan started walking to the door, knowing that John was listening to this footsteps. He saw the tension in John's body start to go away, but he wasn't really going to leave.

At vampire speed Stefan went to his side leaned over and pressed his weight down on John as he held his head firmly in place, and his other hand around this neck.

"You'd be okay with dying but I have a better plan for you." Stefan told him.

Stefan then bit into his wrist and ripped it open. He placed his wrist to John's mouth forcing him to drink it.

"You now I have my blood in your system, all I have to do is kill you. Now take my advice, leave town, Elena doesn't want you here. You have about 24 hours before the blood leaves your system, that's enough time to disappear. Or so help me God, I will turn you into a vampire. And I will watch you hate yourself, more than you already do." Stefan spat at him as he shoved John's head into his pillow harshly and let go walking away.

John gasped bring his head up touching his lips where blood remained from Stefan's wrist.

"Clock starts now." Stefan said getting closer to the door.

With that Stefan walked out of the room and hospital all together, meeting Elena in the parking lot.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- LOCKWOOD MANOR -<strong>_

* * *

><p>Damon and Isabella walked around together after their little heart-to-heart with Carol and Liz.<p>

Isabella could sense the newcomer during her conversation with Liz, but couldn't say anything out right. It would cause people to look at her, and draw more attention to herself then intended.

Once the conversation was over Isabella whispered into Damon's ear as quietly as she could without alerting anybody.

"I can sense somebody, and they aren't normal." She muttered to Damon.

He looked at her, and she nodded her head towards the door. Not even a few seconds later, Tyler came in with a man older than him, with the same dark hair and skin tone. They were obviously related in some way, and now that Isabella was looking, she could feel a small difference from Tyler.

She never noticed it before, but he was different. But she wasn't completely sure, and wasn't going to say anything to Damon about it, not yet.

They watched as the man walked around with Tyler for a little bit until they spotted Carol.

Liz started to pass them but Damon got her attention.

"Who's the guy with Carol?" Damon asked her.

Liz looked over towards Carol.

"That's the Mayor's younger brother, Mason Lockwood." Liz told him.

"Is he on the council?" Isabella questioned "Like John Gilbert was when he rolled in." Isabella questioned again.

Liz didn't miss the sound of distaste for John from his very own niece; then again she never really hid how she felt about him. Council meetings, she would glare at him so harshly, she was sure John would drop dead from them.

"He's nothing like John. For one he's not an ass, and he's not a believer. His main concern is finding the perfect wave." She answered.

Once she was finished, both Damon and Isabella let her go on to whatever it was that she was doing in the first place.

Mason heard the whole conversation and couldn't help but wonder about Isabella. He knew what Damon was; he could smell him and sense him. Isabella is what threw him off. She smelt slightly different. To him she smelt like a mixture, a werewolf and a vampire. He wasn't sure why, but he knew she was different, just looking at her from the corner of his eye he could see the supernatural radiating off of her.

Her skin tan, her body extremely fit and toned, her hair long and wavy, her face was almost perfection, but her lips were uneven, her bottom one slightly smaller than her top. But her eyes were what got him; even from the corner of his eye he could see the difference in them, one a light sea green and one a blue color. Not the pale-silver blue color of the vampire male next to her, but darker, more violet almost.

Either way he knew he needed to figure out what she was, and who she was exactly. He knew it wouldn't be too hard, he heard her last name was Gilbert, and that she was the niece of Jenna Somers, a high school classmate of his. If he got back in good with Jenna, he could have a lot of information given to him.

He was also slightly worried, the look of alertness in her eyes and her movements made him question anything he planned on doing. Once he looked at her fully she glared at him, her eyes flashing a familiar mixture of gold, yellow, and orange.

He wasn't sure if she did it on purpose, but it happened. And as quickly as it happened, it stopped.

He sent her a wink, wanting to see the reaction he could get from her and he got one.

She hissed lowly, to low for a human to hear it, and the vampire male, looked at her and noticed where her attention was.

All too soon the sound of glass breaking and him getting a severe pain in his head caused him to double over gasping for air so he wouldn't scream out. The lights flickered all over the house quickly, and a small force pushed him over.

He heard Isabella gasp and muttered something to the man standing next to her about getting some air.

Isabella walked quickly out of the house to the front steps and sat down. She didn't know what came over her, but she just felt angry and annoyed that he winked at her. She could see him staring at her from the corner of his eye as well and it wasn't helping her anger, but the wink is what set her off.

Without even trying, she caused people's glasses to break and a few vases and lamps around the house to break as well. She wanted him to stop looking at her and that's when he bent over with his hands on his knees quietly but she knew he was in pain. The lights started to flicker and he fell over not long after that.

She knew it was her power, she had been practicing all night and any other time she got time to. She was starting to understand them, and learn them. But she wasn't perfect at it yet, but she promised herself she would get there.

Damon came out not long after she did, and sat beside her. He was worried about her, he knew she didn't mean to do whatever the hell it was that she did, but it happened. And it worried him. He sat quietly next to her to see if she would talk to him about it, but he wasn't holding his breath.

One thing he knew about Isabella, was that she would talk or open up about something when she was ready. She wasn't for being pressured; it only annoyed her and made her lash out. And right now lashing out isn't something that could cause anything good, for them, and for anyone around them.

Isabella reassured him that she was fine and that it will probably happen again. He sat there for a few more minutes and told her he was going to get something to drink for the both of them. He knew she needed something strong, to get the edge off, and he spotted whiskey so who was he to deny himself that?

Once inside, Tyler pounced.

"So you and Damon huh?" Tyler asked standing behind her. "I should have seen that one coming." He muttered to himself but she heard him.

Isabella stood up so she could just get this whole thing over with.

"Yes, Damon and I. Tyler, you made out with Matt's mom! I know people make mistakes but I'm not going to forgive you for that. Not only was it disgusting, but it made me look bad as well. Not to mention it was even more disrespectful of you to do it when you knew it was wrong, and I was at the same party!" She hissed quietly.

Both of them not knowing Mason could hear everything.

"Look, I'll always have a place for you in my heart, you were my first boyfriend, my first everything. But after everything, I can't be with you again. Maybe we could become friends one day, but I'm not in love with you anymore, Tyler. I'm letting you go; you should do the same thing." She whispered and kissed the side of his mouth softly.

She looked at him in the eye and tried to give him a small smile, but he wasn't giving one back. His eye's held tears that were about to fall, but they held determination.

"I won't give up that easily, B. I know I'm a jerk and a jackass and on occasion even a dick. But you know me; you know I won't let you go that easy. I've been quiet and watching. Don't doubt my love for you, because it's still very much there and real." He whispered tugging her hand into his. "I'm not going to let the best thing I had go so easily." He whispered his voice promising.

She didn't say anything; she just took her hand out of his slowly, and walked back into the house to find Damon.

Back in the dining room where Damon walked in by himself, well he was suppose to be by himself but Bonnie followed him since Isabella wasn't with him, like she had been all day.

"Did you know that the Gilbert Device affected Tyler Lockwood?" She asked Damon.

"Well, I know it took the Mayor down." Damon said as he popped a grape in his mouth.

"Don't you want to know why?" Bonnie asked

"Yes Bonnie. I would _love_ to know why a non-vampire was tortured by the vampire torture device that you let John Gilbert use." He sarcastically told her, picking up another piece of fruit.

Bonnie just stood there, looking at him.

"Speaking of your guilt how's Caroline?" He asked her with a smirk.

"She's much better." She said quickly following him around.

"_You're Welcome_." He told her.

"No, you're welcome." Bonnie said back.

"Why am I welcome?" He turned around to face her as he asked.

"You get to live to see another day." She said bitterly.

"No good deed goes unpunished with you does it? But then again, you're _not_ the one who got me out of the burning basement. _Isabella_ did, not you. And for holding her back in the hospital, where she would have put you in, _you're welcome_." He told her as he poked her nose.

"That doesn't undo the bad you've done. I know what you are Damon. You _might_ have Bells, you might have Elena, even your brother, the sheriff, and everybody else fooled _but_ not me." She told him crossing her arms over her chest, leaning closer to him. "One way or another I'm going to take you out." She told him.

Damon placed a smirk on his face.

"You need to stop with the witches brew." He told her waggling his finger in her face. "You don't even believe your own press." He said.

She turned away from him smirking to herself, then turned back to face him looking into his eyes. A second later his head started to hurt, the pain similar to the one he felt just the other day.

Damon placed his left hand to his head trying not to yell in pain.

"What's wrong? I'm sorry you were saying?" She said looking at him.

All too soon she was in a similar position, as she let out a silent scream. Isabella walked into the room hearing the conversation since she told him you're welcome.

Damon looked up at her then back down to Bonnie. Bonnie's mouth was wide open but no sound was coming from her.

"You know Bonnie," Isabella said coming around to Damon's side, in which he put his arm around her. "Look at me when I talk to you." She hissed as she made Bonnie's head snap up to look at her. "You really should learn not to mess around with other people. I told you, I'm stronger than you. Fuck with Damon again, and you will really be sorry. Unfortunately for me, there are people around." Bella said in a sad voice. "So I can't kill you or hurt you like I want to. I bet your head hurts doesn't it? You can't stop the pain like your trying to? Let that be a warning, the last warning. I won't give another one." Bella whispered patting her head, it looked like she did it softly, but she didn't.

Soon she stopped silently torturing Bonnie, and let her grip on Bonnie go. Bonnie gasped loudly and started to pant harshly, the pain she felt in her head made her concentrate solely on stopping the pain but she couldn't. Isabella's hold on her was too strong.

Bonnie stood up with tears in eyes, her ears ringing, and her head still throbbing. She looked at Isabella, and Isabella looked at her, and then smiled a cheeky smile at her.

"Well, that was a nice conversation. We should do it again sometime!" She chirped and walked away with Damon, who smirked at her as well.

Bonnie just stood there. She knew then and there that there would no longer be a friendship between the two, and it was her own fault. She blamed Damon as well. Bella hadn't been so cruel until she got involved with Damon, and now look at her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- SALVATORE CELLAR -<strong>_

* * *

><p>Stefan was supposed to mean Elena at the Lockwood Manor, but he needed to try something first. He wanted to try to get some answers out of Katherine, hopefully if he did, then the quicker they could find out why she was back in Mystic Falls to begin with.<p>

He knew Isabella would probably set his ass on fire for doing this, but he had to at least try. It wasn't like he was letting her go; he honestly didn't think that she could leave unless Isabella told her, herself that she was allowed to go.

He reached the cellar door and looked inside through the rectangular peeping part. Katherine's head snapped up to meet his eyes and she grimaced. Stefan isn't going to lie; Katherine looked like she had seen better days, even if she hadn't been down there that long.

Her hair was starting to look duller, and her skin was getting paler.

"Have you come to let me out?" She asked in a haughty voice.

He chuckled and slide the cover of the peeping part closed. He unlocked the cellar door and walked inside.

"What are you doing in Mystic Falls Katherine?" He asked her.

She pouted at him.

"You're hurting my feelings Stefan." She sighed out.

Stefan shrugged and leaned against the wall farthest from Katherine.

"I thought you would be much happier to see me. Damon surprised me by having a girlfriend." She said.

"She's something else isn't she?" Stefan asked taunting her.

He knew Katherine wouldn't like his approval of Isabella. She was after all the reason why she was a prisoner in the basement.

"I'm not going to do this with you." He told her, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Okay, how about we don't have a couples fight in a dirty basement, while I'm shackled to a chair." She said sarcastically.

"Just tell me what you're doing here." He sighed.

"Maybe I missed you." She whispered. "Is that an acceptable reason?" She asked.

He smirked and nodded disbelievingly.

"What game are you playing, or rather, what game were you planning on playing." Stefan questioned her.

"Why do you want to play with me?" She smiled at him.

"I don't know how can I play if I don't know the rules?" He asked her.

She looked down to her lap then back up at him through her lashes, much like she had done in 1864.

"No rules Stefan. Don't you remember?" She asked. "No rules," She stated.

"You're forgetting a few things." He told her, taking himself off the wall as Katherine looked up eyebrows raised. "One, your compelled to a chair, two this is Isabella's game now." He told her as he stood outside the cellar door. "And Isabella's games don't compare to yours. They're better," He smirked as he closed the door and locked it listening to her scream in rage.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- LOCKWOOD MANNOR -<strong>_

* * *

><p>Elena, Jeremy, and Jenna arrived at the Lockwood's, and they didn't come empty handed. Jenna brought the pies that Isabella baked that morning, so Jenna could show up with something that she knew Carol would love.<p>

Isabella was a great cook and an even better baker. Something she didn't do too often, but when she did everybody benefited from it. Unfortunately, she only made enough for the Lockwood's after funeral/Wake thing.

"Looks like the whole towns turned out." Jenna says as she looks around at the massive amount of people.

"Yeah," Elena said digging into her shoulder bag. "Well he was the Mayor." She exclaimed.

"Why do they always have one of these things after the funeral?" Jeremy asked, not really wanting to be there, but he was going to endure it.

Jenna let out a small laugh.

"It's what people do. The Lockwood's were here for us when we went through this. You know we'll make it really quick, we'll drop off the food, pay our respects, and go." She said shrugging holding the heavy basket of pies.

"In and out?" Jeremy asked with a smile in his voice, "sounds like a plan!" He agrees.

Jeremy walks off as Jenna and Elena spot Damon and Isabella. Jenna looked between Elena and Damon wondering what was going on. She saw the kiss, and also saw that he pushed her away quickly, it was awkward for her, especially with Isabella standing next to him.

"Uh, you guys go ahead and I'll catch up." Elena offered.

Jenna nodded and cast another glace at Isabella. Isabella crossed her eyes and blew her cheeks out and stuck her tongue out as well. Jenna walked away giggling, completely distracted.

"So, how are you guys doing?" Elena asked her sister and Damon.

Damon had been acting weird ever since Katherine pretended to be her, and kissed him.

"Great Elena, walking on sunshine, thanks for asking." Damon answered before Isabella could get a word out. She jabbed him in the ribs and took his drink from his hands, sipping it.

"Damon." Elena said softly

"Elena" He mocked her.

"We should be able to talk about this. I mean we're close enough now!" She exclaimed. "My sister has practically moved into your house, which makes you my semi- brother in-law. Not to mention I'm dating your brother." She said putting her hands on her hips.

When she said brother in-law, Isabella spat out the sip of whiskey she had in her mouth, hitting some people in the grass. Damon looked like he didn't really mind the term, but then he thought of her kissing him.

"Look, you kissed me and I freaked out, then I find out doppelganger hi-jinx ensued, that sort of does a number on a guy Elena, even a strong dashing man like myself." He told her with a very serious look on his face.

Elena looked from him to Isabella, silently asking her if he was serious.

_Of course he's serious. _Bella's voice came through Elena's mind.

Elena looked wide eyed at her and took a step forward, nearly shoving Damon out of the way.

"Was that you? How did you do it? What's going on?" Elena fired off questions. "It was like those walkie-talkies we played with when we were little, only...not hand held!" She whisper shouted.

Damon looked between the two sisters confused and slightly disturbed. Then he remembered when Isabella did it to him that morning while he was driving. Totally fucked up his mind, nearly making him swerve and hit another car. It's safe to say, or unsafe to say, that it surprised him, just a little.

Before anybody could answer or say anything. Bonnie rushed over.

"Elena!" She rushed out, having been looking for her to tell her what happened with her and Bella.

"Bonnie, what happened?" Elena looked concerned.

Before she could get an answer, Bonnie's face contorted into pain and she held her head and let out a silent scream. People who passed looked at Bonnie like she was a nutcase.

"Bella! Stop it!" Elena whispered harshly.

She knew it was Isabella, after the whole hearing her sister in her mind, she knew it was her.

Isabella stopped it and huffed in anger.

"You know, you should really try to learn what loyalty means, _sister_." Bella hissed before walking away.

Damon stood there for a moment smirking at Bonnie again, and then wiggled his fingers in a wave before walking off in Bella's direction.

Jeremy had been walking around, looking for Tyler, and a bathroom. Things between them hadn't been so bad lately, especially with Bella being around Damon a lot more. Jeremy didn't really like Damon, not since he found out it was him that helped Elena take away his memories.

Jeremy walked into Mayor Lockwood's study and saw Jeremy sitting on his father's brown leather couch drinking from a flask.

"Oh sorry, I was just looking for the -" He started to apologize.

"Bathroom is down the hall." Tyler said before he could finish.

"Hey look, I'm sorry about your dad." Jeremy told him.

Tyler looked up at him and gave him a fake smile.

"Today has been a whole bunch of sorries, from people who really don't give a crap." He told Jeremy.

"I remember when my dad died. I had a house full of strangers, telling me what a great guy he was. Anyway, I know how all this is." Jeremy told him, trying to level with him an understanding.

"Difference in your case is, what people said was true." Tyler said looking down, and then looked up, "My dad was a dick." He stated and took a pull of liquor from the flask.

Jeremy looked at him for a moment, not knowing whether or not to lie or to agree with Tyler. He knew Tyler's dad was a dick, he saw him in action a few times.

"Yeah, yeah he was." Jeremy said nodding.

Tyler looked up at him in almost surprise or disbelief he didn't now. For the first time somebody besides Isabella even if it was her brother, agreed and knew the truth.

"Found this in his desk." Tyler told him Jeremy, handing Jeremy the flask. Jeremy looked doubtful. "He won't mind, he's dead." He finished letting Jeremy know it was alright to take a drink.

"Yeah you know what, sure." Jeremy said taking the flask from Tyler.

Jeremy was about to take a drink from the flask but somebody came into the room.

"Hey, what's going on in here Tyler?" Mason asked.

Jeremy stood up from his position on the arm rest of a chair.

"Nothing," Tyler quickly responded.

Mason looked over at Jeremy and held his hand out.

"You got somewhere else to be?" He asked Jeremy, scaring him to leave the room.

Mason took Jeremy's position on the arm chair, and looked at Tyler, who was looking where Jeremy walked off. Once Tyler looked back over at Mason, Mason took a drink from the flask and then handed it slowly back to Tyler.

Tyler took it back and took a drink from it smiling a small smile.

"So," Mason said casually.

Tyler looked at him with a brow raised, waiting.

"Yeah?" He let an airy laugh out.

"The girl you were on the front porch with…" Mason trailed off.

Tyler's face fell and he looked sad. Mason knew why, he heard it. But he wanted to hear more about her.

"Isabella, Isabella Gilbert, my ex-girlfriend." Tyler muttered looking up at Mason.

Mason nodded and sat in the chair all the way.

"She's a very pretty girl. Looks like your type." Mason joked to his nephew.

Tyler's smile was back on his face.

"Yeah, I was with her for a long time. She's the prettiest girl in school, sort of surprised me when she agreed to go out with me after I had been a dick to her the year before." He chuckled.

Mason's eye brow rose this time.

"Bells or Isabella, she gives it just as harshly as she gets it. She punched me in the face; split my lip, for grabbing her ass and calling her juicy." Tyler chuckled as he shook his head. "After that I think I was in love with her. Nobody ever put me in my place like she did." He told his uncle seriously.

Mason pictured it and laughed. She was almost tiny compared to Tyler, but seeing it play out in his mind, amused him. Not to mention she did a hurting on him earlier, he believed it.

"She sounds like a real feisty one." Mason barked out a laugh.

Tyler nodded his head.

"So, why aren't you two still together? It's clear you still love her." He nodded to his nephew.

Tyler shook his head.

"When her parents died, she took it badly. She left town for a few months and came back. Before she left I told her she was running away and was a sellout. She told me I didn't understand because even though Dad was a dick, I still had my parents. I told her if she left she would be a failure to them. She hit me and left the next day. I thought telling her that stuff, would keep her here with me you know? But it was a week after they died, and she wasn't here at all, not mentally at least. When she was gone I needed a distraction and got with Vicki Donavan on the low. Word got to Bells and I panicked and started ignoring Vicki, afraid. Vicki ended up running away or so everybody thought. Anyways, Bells came back awhile ago, and we started working on our relationship." Tyler said his eyes all misty and his head hanging low. "I fucked up; I got drunk at the Founder's party and made out with Matt Donovan's mom. Bells walked outside witnessing it, and Matt and I got into a fight. Dad was trying to see if I was alright and to calm me down, but Bells shoved him out the way and ended us and punched me in my face." He muttered looking down at the floor then back up to his uncle.

"Don't give up, dude. Not yet." Mason said encouraging him, "If you love her, and don't let her go. Or you could let her go, and see if she comes back to you." He suggested.

He knew his nephew enough, not to mention he already declared he wasn't going to give up on her, he knew his nephew wasn't going to take the last part of advice.

Tyler nodded and though about it.

"So tell me the basics, about your girl I mean." Mason asked.

"She's 18, a senior, a major bitch to most people, but not too bad with the people who are close to her. Shit dude, I don't know. She has a younger sister named Elena, and her younger brother, is Jeremy, the dude you scared away." Tyler said nodding in the direction Jeremy went off to.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- LATER AT THE GILBERT HOUSE -<strong>_

* * *

><p>John got back to his brother's house fully intending on following through with what Stefan told him. He wasn't going to allow himself be turned into a vampire, living with what he's done in his life so far, he could do. But be a vampire, he couldn't do, never. He'd rather die than to be something he hated so badly, and dying couldn't happen because that's what would cause him to be a vampire. So leaving was the best option, not that he really had a choice.<p>

He packed all his clothes that he brought with him, using his good hand. Once he was finished he took his suit case, with the handle and wheels, and took it down stairs. He turned around once he heard somebody in the living room and spotted his nephew.

"Jeremy." He called to him.

"What are you doing here?" Jeremy asked his uncle crossing his arms over his chest.

"Packing," He told him, "Leaving." telling him bluntly.

"So you figured you kill all your evil little vampires, and leave town?" Jeremy asked him.

"Not all, but enough." John said, and Jeremy wondered if he knew about Isabella. "For now, could you tell Elena and Isabella I said goodbye?" John asked.

"Why don't you tell her yourself?" Jeremy said and started to walk away.

"Jeremy, I was taught to hate them, the vampires. It's what I know." John said and Jeremy turned back around. "It was what your father knew." John told him.

"No my father would have seen things differently." Jeremy argued.

"He may have done things differently, but there is no other way to see it." John told him, and that's where Jeremy knew his uncle was wrong.

If his father had seen it the same way or gone about it the same way, he wouldn't have taken in Isabella, he wouldn't have loved her like his very own. He would have killed her if he saw it the same way and not differently.

Jeremy looked down and saw the ring on John's finger. He remembered it from the journal.

"That ring on your finger, the one that's supposed to protect you. It belonged to my father." Jeremy told him.

"Yes." He confirmed.

"Then what happened to him, why didn't it protect him? Why is he still dead?" He demanded to know.

"What happened to your parents wasn't something supernatural." John told him, "It was an accident." he said it simpler, hoping Jeremy understood, "There isn't anything that can save us from that." He gently said.

"I wonder what he would think of all of this." Jeremy said, "Me," He muttered.

"He'd think you were still young, still learning about yourself. But you are a Gilbert, and you've been exposed to this town's darkest secret and with that comes responsibility." John explained.

"I don't believe in that family legacy stuff." Jeremy told him.

"Sooner or later you'll have to." John told him.

Jeremy went upstairs to his room, and John was standing in the living room thinking about the conversation he had with his nephew.

"See you haven't left yet." Isabella said from behind him.

John jumped and turned around, frightened; he hadn't heard her come in the house. She was so quiet; she had always been quiet even when she was little.

"Jesus, Isabella!" He panted out catching his breath.

"Did you not get my warning from Stefan?" She asked him tilting her head to the side, waiting for the answer.

He looked at her confused.

"Stefan warned me yes, but I didn't know it came from you." He said straightening his stance, his whole superior voice coming out.

"There are a lot of things you don't know, Uncle John." She sneered at him.

He looked taken back for a moment.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Did Isobel, ever mention something about me besides the fact that I'm her daughter?" She questioned stepping closer to him.

He shook his head no, and she smiled a predatory like smile.

"Good." She said sweetly, the look in her eyes scaring the man. "I've been very upset with you, Uncle John." she sing-songed out. "First you come back here, acting like you own the town, bringing that bitch with you. Then you try killing Damon, who is important to me. Then threatened Stefan, you act like an ass to your birth daughter, whom you hid her entire life from her, and not to mention last but not least, being alive." She said in his face now.

Before he could say anything or take a step back, she snaps his neck leaving the ring on. She knew he would come back to life, but that was all part of her plan. She needed him to come back alive so she could compel him, not to mention she felt like he would be needed later on, for what, she wasn't sure yet.

An hour later outside in the backyard, John gasped out a breath waking up from his death.

"Bout time you woke up." She said with an annoyed tone.

He jumped up and turned towards her.

"You killed me!" He gasped out in shock.

She rolled her eyes at him.

"You had it coming, admit it. And it's not like you've had it happen to you just once. Your very much use to this whole rodeo," She muttered stepping closer to him.

"You're going to leave town, and not come back until you're useful. Don't call or bother anybody from the house, and also, if Isobel just so happens to get in contact with you, tell her I said that the plan that she and Katherine cooked, is over." She compelled him.

He repeated the words and she sent him on his merry way.

"Oh and John," She called out to him, and he turned around. She walked up to him and took the ring off his finger. "Thank you, you may leave now." She told him walking away in her own direction.

She went back inside and walked up stairs to her brother's room. She knocked on the door and walked in without waiting for a reply.

"What's up?" Jeremy asked her.

Bella smiled softly at him and held out her hand for him to take. Which he did, and she turned his hand over, palm up and placed the ring in his hand.

"He told me to give it to you. That since it belonged to dad, that it belonged to you." She lied smoothly

He looked at the ring in awe, and put it on, it fit his finger perfectly. He looked up to her and smiled.

"You stole it didn't you?" He laughed.

She smiled and just kissed his cheek and left the room.

Bella walked into her room and lay down on her bed where Damon already was.

"So you killed Uncle John huh?" He whispered.

She nodded and placed her head on his chest, his arm reaching up to play with her hair.

Bella lay there, with her head resting on his chest thinking of Katherine. Won't be too long now, few more days and she will be desperate for blood. She may just beg for blood if she gave answers, not that Isabella cared.

She wasn't worried about anybody going down there, she already knew Stefan had, she could tell when he wouldn't meet her eyes earlier. She didn't mind, it's not like Katherine would have gotten up, she was compelled to sit on the chair with her arms on the arm rests, not moving a muscle.

Isabella fell asleep to Damon playing with her hair, and he fell asleep after her, both comfortable in the silence and non-sexual activity.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- HOSPTIAL -<strong>_

* * *

><p>Caroline fell asleep hours ago, after having a few visitors, and watching re-runs on the TV in her room. She started to wake up from the dream she was having and the sound from the TV being slightly too loud.<p>

She turned over and started to push her body to sit up, but a figure in her room stopped her. She went to say something but she was shoved down on her back on her bed with a pillow covering her face.

Caroline struggled to get her attacker off of her, she couldn't breathe. Her screams were muffled by the pillow and were barely even heard by the person doing the suffocating. Soon her body started to lose its fight, and it was becoming even harder to breathe and whatever air she did have in her body, soon left.

Her body lay motionless, and the pillow was removed slowly from her face. Her attacker looked down at her with a smile and placed the pillow back behind her head.

_Nobody will ever suspect a thing. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>- AN;**_

_**So, as you can see I added and changed a few things. Probably not small things, but changed them nonetheless! Some of you won't like it, some of you will, and some of you will probably be confused as to why Katherine isn't roaming around Mystic Falls.**_

_**Some of you will probably be mad that Bonnie isn't dead, but she has her part to play as well. She won't die; it's not her time yet. **_

_**Any questions? Feel free to ask, I always answer them. Any reviews you leave, will get an answer back, I love hearing from you all, they make me update faster as well; motivation. **_

_**Well I hope I hear from you guys, lay it on me, and let me know how you feel about the chapter. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you to my new pre-reader [mstoricullen] .<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>REVIEW!<strong>_


	11. Chapter 11

_Another update has arrived Dears! As always I want to start out by thanking every one of you who reviewed, or alerted or favoirted the story. I got an awesome response from the last chapter, hopefully I will get another awesome response as well._

_If none of you picked up on it, Isabella's werewolf gene is activated, killed a human reguardless if he can come back with a spelled ring, he still died. So be looking forward to wolfy Bella. - Still havent decided if she will change at will, or on the full moon. _

_As for Caroline's killer, well you'll just have to wait and see.- Also, some things are going to be out of place in this chapter, and some things aren't. I'm moving it around to benefit me and my story, so if something doesn't follow up right away with how it should, be patient, we will get to that._

With Bella's all three parts of her being active, her powers will be better.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- GENERAL POV -<strong>_

* * *

><p>Isabella woke up that morning gasping for hair, with Damon beside her looking down with concern. She had been having a dream, it was weird for her because it never happened before. It was almost as if she was seeing what <em>would<em> or _will_ happen.

She had a dream about that Mason guy, he had been asking about some sort of moonstone. He described it like a hockey puck, said it was oval.

Her mind finally caught up with her dream and she realized what he had been asking about.

_The rock! _Isabella shouted in her mind.

" You alright Bell?" Damon whispered to her

Startled, she thought he had been a sleep, her mind was going so fast that she hadn't realized he was even awake.

" What? Yeah, yeah I'm good. Just a weird dream." She told him with a smile

He didn't look like he believed her but he let it go. He wasn't going to force her to tell him. Like he could force her at all.

" Alright, let's go back to bed." He said plopping back down on her bed.

She giggled and shook her head no.

" I cant go back to sleep, but you can. I'm going to go make breakfast for everybody. And hopefully before Elena, Jeremy and I go to the school to help set up, Jeremy will let me cut his hair." Isabella said with a glazed look in her eye, as if she were trying to picture it.

Damon snorted which got her attention.

" What!" She shouted

" He lets you cut his hair?" He asked her with a horrified expression on his face.

She gave him a mock glare and went to her bathroom, not even giving an answer.

_He's lucky I don't shave his head while he's asleep. Jackass! _Bella grumbled in her mind at Damon's lack of trust or whatever.

Damon laid back down in her bed, shoving his head under a pillow. He didn't sleep as well as she did last night. He was worried about her. He had no right to judge people, but he could see how aggressive she had become lately. He wasn't against Bonnie getting a taste of her own medicine, but Bell seemed to really be into, like she was getting extreme pleasure.

Bella went into the bathroom, washed her face, brushed her teeth and put her hair up at the top of her head in a messy bun. Walking back out and checking on Damon she then walked down stairs.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- HOSPITAL -<strong>_

* * *

><p>Caroline was still feeling hungry, even after sucking down a bag of blood. It freaked her out at first. She couldn't help it, she just felt so hungry and her gums and mouth were hurting. She couldn't really move from her place on her bed, every time she let her skin in the sun light it burned badly.<p>

She was confused as well. She remembered a dark figure in her room last night. She couldn't see the person's face but it's muffled voice told her to relay a message. A message to the Salvatore's.

Game on and I want her back.

_What does game on mean, and what the hell does it mean to me? Who wants who back? _She asked herself.

Either way, that wasn't the only thing confusing her. She was starting to get flashes, flashes of memories or dreams she wasn't sure of. They were of Damon and her.

Damon biting into her flesh and sucking the blood from her body. Damon using her and treating her badly. The total opposite of how he treat's Isabella.

No, the Damon in her memory/dreams were of him practically abusing her.

Caroline slumped back into bed, only to cover her mouth from having somebody hear her scream out in pain. The sun it her face and it burned worse than it burned her fingers moments before.

She moved as fast as she could against a the wall that was shaded in, and stayed there. Pissed off and worried.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- GILBERT KITCHEN -<strong>_

* * *

><p>Isabella, Elena, Jenna, Damon, Stefan, and Jeremy all gathered around the dining room table eating the breakfast Isabella made.<p>

Scrambled eyes, toast, bacon, sausage, and home made hash browns spread out in the middle of the table and on their plates. Juice, milk, and coffee were their choices of something to drink. It seemed like Jeremy was the only one not drinking coffee. He kept switching between milk and juice.

Isabella silently watched him eating. She couldn't get over how grown up he looked. His body was filling out more, where he use to be lean and skinny, muscle had replaced it. She wondered why she didn't notice it before, but it shocked her.

" So Jer." Isabella said gaining the looks from not only her brother but the whole table.

He looked up at her and gave her a smile while shoveling more food in his mouth.

" Yeah Bells." He said getting nervous at the way she had been looking at him.

" I was thinking, maybe before we head out today to work on this _stupid_ carnival. That you'd let me cut your hair." She asked him and crinkled her nose in disgust. " You look like a grunge pot head. It's doing _nothing_ for you figure." She said seriously.

Collective snorts from Damon and Stefan and giggles from Jenna and Elena burst out. Jeremy looked offended but he in his mind admitted the length of his hair was annoying him. How he could fell it on his neck made him want to flick it behind his shoulder, which he didn't.

_Only chicks do that. _He told himself

" Fine, but not so short like last time. I looked like I was enlisting into the Marines." He glared

She looked happy, and he was happy by her being happy.

" Great hurry up and finish. I'll cut your hair then you need to shower, like everybody else. Will you be alright by yourself today Aunt Jenna?' Bella asked looking worried for the woman.

Jenna blushed and nodded her head slowly.

_Why wouldn't I be alright? _She wondered.

" Don't flick your eggs at Elena, Jeremy." Isabella said while looking down at her plate stacking things on her fork.

He chocked on his juice and put his fork down.

" I didn't even do anything." He defended, while everybody else stared at her like she was insane.

" You were thinking it." She said giving him a pointed look then placed her plate in the sink and went up stares.

The table was quiet, and Stefan and Damon shared looks before looking around the table.

" She gets stranger and stranger as she grows up." Jenna said looking at Elena. " I could have sworn I walked passed her room the other day, and saw her hovering over her bed, legs crossed!" She whisper shouted.

Elena's eyes were wide and then she burst out laughing.

Upstairs Bella was quietly getting the rock or moonstone from under a floorboard. She moved as quickly as she could so she could finished before anybody came up stairs.

She placed the object on her bed as she focused her mind and willed the thing to duplicate. She could feel the difference between each one . One radiating some sort of power, the other just felt void, nothing.

Satisfied she placed the original rock under her floor board and pictured the Lockwood safe placed in the flooring. She pictured placing the rock, inside of its box, where she found the original one. Once she opened her eyes he was pleased to see it was gone.

Just to be sure she made sure the original one she took, was still where she placed it. Satisfied with her job well done, she went to shower.

Half way into her shower, arms wrapped around her and she turned around.

Damon looked at her with a smirk and kissed her lips lightly, then let his eyes take in the sight before him.

She was even more beautiful naked. If he could he'd have her naked all day everyday. But it wasn't possible.

" Jenna saw you doing magic in your room." He whispered to her

She giggled and nodded.

" She's going to have to know about everything sooner or later. I'm only trying to ease her into it. Eventually she'll think she's gone crazy and ask whats going on. Until then, it's fine." Isabella told him. " I'm not going to hide who I am to my family anymore." She firmly stated

He nodded and they both washed up, not messing around. People could hear and Isabella wasn't exactly the quietest person when it came to having sex.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- MYSTIC HIGH SCHOOL -<strong>_

* * *

><p>Elena and Bonnie were working together going around each assigned booth. Clip board in hand Elena started marking off all the places that had been given bags of stuffed animals for prizes.<p>

They wouldn't be in charge, if Caroline wasn't in the hospital. But since she was in the hospital they decided to do it for her so she wouldn't freak out that her Carnival didn't turn out successful. They knew what she liked and how she liked things to be done, so they were there to take charge.

" So she, this Katherine person, looks exactly like you? That's freakish." Bonnie gasped out

Elena wasn't really in the mood to talk about it. She knew it was weird that Katherine and her looked alike. She also knew that it didn't matter because she wasn't going to let herself worry over something that is under control.

" She is my ancestor." Elena replied back, " Hey, I moved the student booth into the cafeteria." She said trying to get the subject dropped.

" Your vampire ancestor, Elena. She doesn't just resemble you, she was you?" Bonnie asked thinking it was weird and disturbing.

" I don't know, I cant explain it. It's creepy that's all I got." Elena says as she stuffs some plastic behind a booth after taking the stuffed animals out of the bag.

" We'll how do you know she's not still out there, pretending to be you?" Bonnie asked.

Elena was wondering why she just wouldn't drop it. Couldn't Bonnie see that she didn't want to talk about it anymore?

" I don't, but I could sit here being tortured of not knowing. OR, I could get these prizes to the ring toss." Elena said, lying about not knowing the where bouts of Katherine.

She wasn't too sure if people other than those who know already, should know. Not to mention Bella would never tell Bonnie anything this important, not now at least. So Elena was going to just stick with following what Isabella does, or go by what she would think her sister would say or wouldn't say. Ever since the whole loyal comment, Elena's been torn.

She wants Bonnie as a friend, but she knows her sister possibly hates Bonnie right now. And if that hate is permanent, Elena wasn't sure, but she sure wasn't going to let her friendship with Bonnie ruin her relationship with her sister.

_Find a medium, Elena. _She told her self.

" Well have you found out anything or talked to Damon about it? He was so persistent about getting her out of the tomb, he must know something about her, or why she looks like you." Bonnie questioned.

" No. Bonnie I haven't and I wont. I don't want to talk about it to Damon or anything else that's vampire related, Katherine related, or anything. Okay?" She told Bonnie as she shoved a bag of stuffed animals into Bonnie's arms a little more roughly than she intended to.

" Copy that." Bonnie said giving her a smile and squeezing the bag of animals in her arms making some of the heads that were sticking out from an opening wiggle.

" I'm human." Elena exhaled a sigh. " And I have to do human stuff, otherwise I'm gonna go crazy." Elena said

" Okay. I'm sorry, I'll focus." Bonnie said softly " We have to make Caroline proud or she will kill us. I don't know how she does this all the time." sighed out Bonnie.

Elena looked down at her clip bored and marked off the booth's they just tackled, and looked to see where else needed the prizes.

" Well, because she's not human." Elena said seriously, " Obviously." She finished and smirked

" Obviously." Bonnie echoed her with a giggle.

The two girls went off on their own getting their many tasks down to a finish so they could relax more. The whole thing was exhausting and Elena wished that Isabella and Damon weren't at the Lockwood Manor meeting with Tyler's mother.

Isabella was suppose to be there to help, but she couldn't due to a call she and Damon both received. Damon offered to help pitch in, even if he was obviously not attending the school seeing as he's too old by human years. Elena suspected he wanted to be there to annoy and distract Isabella. She wasn't sure.

She was actually enjoying Damon not being there, and her sister as much as that bothered her to admit. She knew if the two of them were together in the same vicinity as Bonnie, it wouldn't be pretty. Not only that, she was almost sure that the next time those two girls got into it, Isabella was either going to kill Bonnie or harm her extremely bad. And she didn't want her sister to do anything to anybody that she would regret later.

At least Elena figures Bella would regret it in the long run, possibly not right after, but in the long run when it would be too late to change or fix it.

Elena went in search of her brother and Stefan who should be helping but they hadn't been seen since earlier. She knew Jeremy was going to try to get out of it, and Stefan. Well Stefan didn't have a choice.

She walked into the school and walked towards Jeremy's locker which is where the two culprits of not helping were. They were standing there talking to each other like the Carnival preparations weren't going on at this very moment. She didn't hear anything until she got closer only to hear Stefan's end of the conversation.

" Well we're going to have a nice little distraction by the slave drive, Elena." He teased knowing she was coming behind him. " Hello Elena." He said in his playful voice wrapping an arm around her.

" Hey do you -" She started to say.

" Yeah, yeah. Set up the goldfish toss, all three hundred goldfish. It's going to be Epic." He said in mock excitement and closed his locker and walked away before Elena could say anything else to him.

Elena pulled herself out of Stefan's arm and leaned against Jeremy's locker.

" He's going to be alright, he's just been through a few ordeals." Stefan said defending Jeremy's attitude.

Elena sighed a small sigh and tried to relax.

" I was just hoping this carnival would bring him back to the land of high school teenager." Elena said crushing her clipboard to her chest.

" Oh is that what were doing here?" Stefan asked

" Yes we all are. We're going to be boring high school students, who live in a world the V word is not uttered." Elena told him seriously

Stefan gave her a slight fist pump. " Got it." He told her

" And then later your going to take me to the Farris Wheel. We're going to ride it to the top" She said motioning with her hand and finger in a circular motion, " And your going to kiss me and my heart will flutter like a normal high school girl." She told him with a mock glare. " Do you see a running theme here?" She asked him

" Yeah, no. I'm seeing it. I'm liking it." He tells her while playing along

She laughs and nods her head and they head out together hand in hand to finish the tiring work Caroline usually does, if she were there for it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- LOCKWOOD MANOR -<strong>_

* * *

><p>Damon and Isabella took her car to the Lockwood place. They took their time getting there. They weren't sure if she would be alone or if Mason would be there as well. Something about that guy made her uneasy. Not to mention the dream she had before waking up that morning, made her want to stay away from the house.<p>

But she knew she couldn't. She had things to do, people to see. Her stubborn side told her to not let the man get to her, so she wasn't. She was going to go in there with her head held high, and if she just so happened to see him, she will wink at him the same way he did her.

She had to admit it though. Mason Lockwood was quite attractive. He wasn't attractive like Damon was, no they were polar opposites, at least she noted they were. Damon was mysterious with his pale skin and dark hair, and haunting light blue eyes. Damon was a leather man, he had the whole bad boy thing going on, and it worked quite well on him.

Mason seemed to be mysterious, not just because she didn't know him, but the look in his eyes held walls up. He seemed quiet and his tan skin and dark hair and muscular body and dark eyes were what completed his look. He did indeed look like the type of guy to be out on a beach somewhere, either playing football in the sand with friends, or out in the ocean on a surfboard trying to catch a wave.

Completely different from each other, and attractive in their own ways. Yet, something about Mason set her off, and she had yet to figure out why. She assumed the puzzle would fit together it's self seeing as her dream picked puzzle piece number one out of thin air.

The couple, Damon and Bella, sat in Carol's sitting room waiting for her to bring back tea, that she had started before they arrived. Carol was always hospitable, always having something to present to somebody while they sat. Housewife fit her well, and she played that role very well also. Her tea seemed to be taking ages and Isabella was ready to go after five minutes.

" Will you _chill_ out already?" Damon glared at her.

She glared back and flicked his left cheek, he was annoying her. Like he was any better, he looked ready to eat his own fingers off because he was so bored.

" Shut up! That woman _annoys_ me to no end. You should _eat_ her already." Bella said starting off serious but giggled quietly at the end.

Damon looked to be considering until Carol walked back into the room.

" Tea is finished! Just in time." Carol sang walking in with her tray of 'fine china'.

Isabella fought with herself so she didn't roll her eyes, and Damon let out a quiet snicker that Carol couldn't here.

Carol sat down and dished out the tea in her small ugly tea cups like the good little housewife she is. She then picked up her tea gently holding it by the handle and her thumb, pointer, and ring finger of her other hand.

" So, I understand John Gilbert has left town. Have they found the vampire that attacked him?" She asked taking a sip of her tea

They could both smell the vervain from the cups she poured, which wasn't surprising. Everything the Lockwood's drank had vervain in it, even their milk.

" Well, the Sherriff has asked me to take the lead on that and I promise you, I'll get to the bottom it." Damon told her maintaining eye contact.

" Which brings me to my next subject." She says placing her teacup down. " With Richard gone, I'll be acting as interim Mayor until next elections. And I'm going to need some people to spear head the council." She told the couple.

" Oh." Damon nodded, and Isabella nodded a small nod as well, wondering where she was going with this.

_I'm still in high school, why would she ask me to spear head anything. I'd like to spear her head right off her shoulders. _Bella though to her self and mentally laughed.

" I'd like those people to be you two." She told them.

Damon didn't waste anytime. " Whatever you need, Carol." He professed looking at her as if he was touched. " As a founding family member it's something that's very close to me. So, I would be honored to help keep this town safe from vampires." Damon told her

Carol looked at Isabella and smiled at her.

" What do you say?" She asked Bella.

" I'm not saying no. But I'm wondering why your putting this much trust and responsibility in me now. I'm still in high school, sure I've been getting straight A's and what not. But It's a little weird that you would come to the two of us, after we were the only two left out of your little Founder's Day idea." Isabella started but before Carol could say anything she held her hand up. " No disrespect, but anything the Mayor was into, you knew about it either before or right after. You clearly had to know. So my question is, why take this on for you, if we were never included in on the plans. Were we not trusted enough then?" Isabella asked her

Damon was glad she asked, because if he would have asked, it probably wouldn't have came out as pleasant.

" Your right. I knew about it after the idea was set up, but I didn't have time to warn you or Damon about what would be happening. It was spur of the moment, we only had one shot, and John and Richard took it." Carol told the younger girl. " I want you two on this, because you're the most trusting and have the most knowledge of vampires. Bella, your father trained you, you know how to fight them, how to take them down where they are the weakest so you can strike them before you stake them. I need you on this." Carol practically begged.

Bella looked at her and nodded.

" Fine, but anything you don't share with us, and I mean small or big, we're out." Bella said fiercely. " I don't just mean that because him and I are together or however you want to put it. But he wont do it if I don't do it. So make sure your honest. You want Loyalty, then you give it as well." She finished strongly

Carol nodded happily and hugged Isabella tightly muttering thank you over and over until she let go. Damon was silently shaking with laughter at how uncomfortable Isabella looked.

The three were interrupted by loud laughter.

Looks like their back. Carol thought to herself.

She was glad Mason was around to hang out with Tyler. He needed it after Richard died. Somebody to keep his mind off things. Whatever Mason was doing seemed to be working for her son. For that she was grateful of, she didn't know what to do for Tyler.

Carol got up and shut the double doors to the room they were sitting in, but Bella caught a peak of Tyler and Mason coming in through the front door. Tyler had no shirt on with only his basketball shorts and socks and sneakers. Mason had his shirt on with the same bottoms as Tyler.

" Is it safe to talk?" Damon whispered

" It's my brother in-law Mason." She said walking back to her place she was sitting at. " He's still visiting, I just don't want him to hear us. He didn't want any part of the council when he lived here, and I see no reason to bring him into it now." She told Damon

Damon and Isabella let their senses go and listened into the Lockwood boys' conversation.

" What was that? Like seven?" they heard Tyler ask

" Six, I don't count the last one. You crawled it" Mason answered slightly out of breath.

" What?" Tyler said in shock

" I think Grandma Lockwood would have actually passed you with her walker." Mason laughed out

" Yeah, okay. Shoes off, mud, my mom.." Tyler's voice trailed off

" So all this, anger and aggression your talking about. Do you notice a difference when you exercise?" Mason asked Tyler.

" Dude, I play three varsity sports. I workout four times a week. I'm gonna have to say no." Tyler huffed out

" Do you have episodes?" Mason questioned " I mean, what happens exactly?" He asked again

" It starts out normal. I get angry, typically over nothing. I'm an angry guy, and it just amplifies and I go off." Tyler answered the best way he could

" You black out?" Mason asked him

" Yeah. It's like I go blind with rage." Tyler answered yet again.

" Is there a pattern? Has it always happened or is it recent? Is it once a month only at night?" Mason fired off

" All I know is that I lose myself. You know? At that time I become something else. And I hate it." Tyler answered

" More tea?" Carol asked Damon

Isabella was listening to both rooms, she seemed to be doing well, but Damon seemed to be intently listening to where Tyler and Mason were.

Carol looked over at Bella, and Bella smiled and giggled at Damon's spaced out look.

" Damon?" Carol gently asked

He finally snapped out of it and she questioned him again, he said yes. Damon hadn't been the one to drink his tea, Bella drank it before Carol turned back around from closing the door.

Vervain use to effect her, but lately it hadn't been. The smell was till strong and the taste, but it didn't burn her throat and mouth anymore for some reason. It did leave a disgusting taste though afterwards, but managed to hide the grimace of distaste.

" May I use your restroom?" Bella asked politely

Carol smiled and nodded, she was about to tell her where it was but Bella laughed.

" Don't worry, I remember where they all are." She said walking out of the double doors.

Damon gave her a curious glance and she just smiled innocently, too innocently for his liking.

Bella walked around the house until she got to Mayor Lockwood's office, she paused at the door but kept walking. She was almost to the bathroom, before she ran into a hard naked chest.

Looking up she locked eyes with Mason Lockwood himself. He looked slightly panicked but covered it up after a moment. He gripped her arm's as if he were going to steady her, even if she was already steady.

"Whoa, you alright there?" He chuckled out, it was deep just like his voice and smooth.

Bella took a step back away from him, making his hands fall to his side.

" I'm fine, thank you. I was just on my way to the bathroom." She told him

He nodded and smiled a small smile. Being this close to her, mad his heart race faster. Something about her screamed out to him, but there was this allure to her that made him stay put instead of backing away or running away like his instincts had been telling him to do.

" I didn't get to introduce myself the other day. I'm Mason Lockwood, Tyler's uncle." He said as he placed his hand out in front of her to shake it.

" Isabella Gilbert." She said shaking his hand

Once her hand touched his she saw a flash of Elena, or it seemed to be Elena but she knew it wasn't.

Mason let her hand go and Isabella grinned up at him.

" Well it was nice meeting you Mason" She said and walked around him " I need to pee soo bad." She muttered quietly to herself

She didn't really need to pee, she just needed to make it seem like it. She had a feeling that whatever he was, made it so he could her what she muttered under her breath.

Bella did indeed had to go to the bathroom, it seemed like the three cups of tea she drank went right through her.

She was in the sitting room with Damon and Carol. They looked up at her and smiled.

" I met Mason, well formally that is. Sorry I took so long." She smiled and sat down.

She didn't miss the glare from Damon either. She was just happy she got some information out of Mason, with out Mason even knowing he was giving away information.

Damon and Isabella said their goodbyes with Isabella telling Carol she and Damon were going to the High School to help set up.

Once they were away from prying ears, Damon couldn't take her silence anymore.

" What the hell was that?" Damon demanded

She shook her head and turned her body to his.

" Mason Lockwood is somehow tied to Katherine. I touched his hand to shake it, and I seen her. Something is going on between the two of them. I mean it's hilarious that she shows up and not soon after he does as well. He left Damon!" She shouted. " I remember when he left, I was almost 11 when he left. He hated Mystic Falls and couldn't wait for the chance to get away. He didn't get along with his brother either." She finished.

Damon let the information swirl around in his mind for a little longer until the reached the school.

" So you compel Katherine to tell you what she knows, what she wants, why she came back in the first place." Damon told her

" I think we all know why Katherine came back, well one reason. She's tying up loose ends Damon. John? Come on, her and Isobel didn't want to work with him, but he had to be part of it. " She started ranting on. " Not to mention this dream I had. It was pretty much a vision!" She muttered to herself.

" Yeah, because witches get them Bell. It's normal. If you were transferred power from the original witch, then your gaining your abilities and learning how to use them much faster than most. Like Bonnie, she's uber beginner." He told her

" How do you know so much about witches?' She asked him

" He use to be with one a long time ago." He muttered to her.

She giggled and patted his head.

" And she didn't set your ass on fire the first chance she got. Your lucky Salvatore." Bella chuckled before leaving the car and Damon in it.

He was surprised she wasn't jealous. Then again, she never reacted how he suspected her to.

" Well what are we going to do about Mason Lockwood?" He asked as he caught up to her.

" You watch him tonight. He's going to be stuck to Tyler's side. The way he's been watching Tyler and asking him those questions. He obviously is either up to something, or whatever he is, is what Tyler is becoming." Isabella said seriously

Damon gave her a curious look and stopped in front of her.

" What do you mean, is what Tyler is becoming?" Damon said with his head cocked to the side.

" Damn it Damon! Do you not pay any attention what so ever? Tyler, his smell, the aura around him. If you weren't so caught up in your big brainless head, you'd sense it. Tyler is off, he never smelt different until recently. The device took down his father, and him. There is something going on with that family." Bella explained

Damon nodded and they went off to help with whatever they could.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- HOSPTIAL -<strong>_

* * *

><p>Matt came into Caroline's hospital room carrying a tray full of hospital food. He sat it down on a chair near the door and turned towards his girlfriend.<p>

" Your mom said your not eating." He stated, didn't ask.

Caroline shook her head eyeing the food. " No, It's gross." She told him

" It's hospital food, it's suppose to be gross." He told her and leaned in to get a kiss.

He waited and Caroline's head came closer to his until she stopped and pulled away. The sun was directly in front of his face, if she went any closer it would touch her skin, and it would burn. She wouldn't move any closer, for reasons unknown her skin burned when it touched the light, and she wasn't going to take that risk. The risk of her flesh burning in severe pain.

She leaned back and coughed discreetly hoping that it would cover up the reason for not kissing Matt. Matt didn't seem to mind it, he just stood up with his hands in his pockets and moved the subject along.

" She also said your getting released tomorrow morning." Matt told her, hoping she would happy with the news.

Caroline turned her head quickly towards him in disbelief.

" Morning? No I need to get out tonight." She said urgently

" No." Matt said giving her a smile. " The Carnival is going to happen without you Caroline. But I know it's hard for your neurotic control freak personality to process but Bonnie and Elena are handling it." He told her

" I'm not neurotic" She argued while laughing to cover up her panic of the though of leaving in the morning, where the SUN would be touching her skin.

" Yeah you are." Matt argued right back with a smile on his face. " But it's cute. So." He finished looking at her with adoration.

" Look its not about the carnival. Okay, its just this place is just really depressing." She tried to come up with a realist answer to why she had a problem with the arrangement.

" It's because your sitting in the dark." Matt said as he went over and pulled open the curtains.

" No don't!" She shouted and threw her body against the wall again where the shade and darkness of the room kept her safe.

Matt looked over and saw she wasn't in her bed anymore, but pressed up against the wall with her back and head turned sideways to keep from the light.

" What the hell." He asked

" Just close it please." She asked him in a small voice

" What's wrong with you?" He asked her

She turned her head giving him a serious and fierce look.

" Close it." She demanded angry that he just wouldn't do it.

Matt looked at her for a second , and then turned back around and closed the curtains.

_And she says she's not neurotic. Insane is more like it_. He mumbles to himself in his mind.

" Okay." He exhales rather harshly looking at her with wide eyes. " I'll just come back later." He tells her, not offers.

She bites her lip and nods to him and watches him leave from her spot against the wall.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE ; AFTER HELPING &amp; BEFORE CARNIVAL -<strong>_

* * *

><p>Damon was in the parlor pouring himself some blood from the blood bag in his hands, into his tumbler which usually held Whisky.<p>

Stefan walks in watching his brother pour himself blood and Damon looks up.

" Care for one?" Damon offers his brother a glass of blood.

" No thank you, I'm not hungry. I just ate." Stefan declines politely.

Damon looks up with his class half full of blood and gives his little brother a curious look.

" Aren't you worried that one day, all the forest animals are going to ban together and fight back." He asks with mild curiosity and sarcasm " I mean, surely they talk." he says smirking

" I'm just happy that's a blood bag, and not a sorority girl supplying your dinner." Stefan said back

They looked at each other with smirks.

" So.." Stefan began. " What did Carol Lockwood want?" Stefan asked curiously.

Before Damon could answer they heard a scream full of agonizing pain coming from the basement. They winced and looked at each other.

" That would be Bell. She's trying to release some anger. It's best to let her do it that way then another way." Damon muttered giving his brother a pointed look

Stefan nodded, but stayed silent nonetheless waiting for his brother to answer the question he just asked.

" Bell and I think the Lockwood's have a family secret." He stated. " Because the Gilbert device had an effect on them, but the vervain didn't. So their not vampires, their something else." He said with his eyes un focused as if trying to think of different possibilities.

" Is this your new obsession?" Stefan asked Damon

" Not an obsession. It's facts." Damon defended. " Mason, Bella saw something from him today when she shook his hand." He said giving Stefan another pointed look

" Right, witches tend to do that." Stefan said nodding his head thinking " We also don't know what Katherine is doing back here either." He pointed out

" Sure we do, from what you told us. She came back to confess her undying love for you." Damon joked out, " But until we figure Mason out, I'm going to let Bella have her fun with her." Damon shrugged

Stefan nodded and chuckled before getting up and going upstairs to shower and change while Damon waited for Bella to come up to do the same thing.

He was hoping to have a little fun before the Carnival. He didn't really want to go, but Bella was right. Mason was bound to go because Tyler was going.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- HOSPTIAL -<strong>_

* * *

><p>Caroline was looking into the mirror in her hospital room, putting all her personal effects back on, that had been taken off when she came to the hospital.<p>

She clasped the back of the necklace given to her by Elena, and then adjusted her hospital gown before tucking the necklace under it. When the charm touched her skin it burned making a sizzling sound. She gasped in pain and threw the necklace off as quickly as she could.

Turning around to look in the mirror once again, she saw the mark the charm left on her chest from where it burned her.

" That's pretty." A nurse said coming into the room and picking the necklace off.

Caroline rubbed the spot where her skin was burned and looked up in the reflection of the nurse in the mirror.

" Yeah my friend gave it to me." She told her

The nurse put it on Caroline's bed and walked out of the room, with Caroline watching her as she went.

The smell of the nurses blood called to her, and she was so hungry, that's all she wanted. Blood.

Caroline sighed once the nurse was gone from her view completely and lifted up another blood bag she managed to get earlier, and took a long sip from it. She then sighed in relief.

Looking in the mirror once more she became horrified. Under her eyes, veins were popping out, pressing against her skin. She could see the outlines of them so vividly.

She touched them and they went down, then came back up again. They weren't going away, and the pain in her mouth started all over again. It hurt her so much she had to muffle her screams of pain.

She was hungry, starving even, and her eyes were doing something weird, and her gums were killing her. She covered her mouth to keep her cries as quiet as she could and when she looked up again and moved her hand from her mouth she could see why it had hurt so bad.

She had fangs, and the fangs were what made her pain come so harshly. They pushed themselves out, that's what caused the pain. The pain didn't go away either. And her screams were loud and a the nurse came back in worried.

" What's wrong?" The nursed asked

Caroline turned around quickly and moved quickly to the nurse and slammed her against the glass window in her room by her throat.

" You cant tell anyone!" Caroline told her

The nurses eyes were wide, and her hands were around Caroline's wrist in fear.

Caroline looked her in the eye, wanting the nurse to understand, no she needed the nurse to understand.

" You cant tell anyone!" She said again even more fiercely, never losing eye contact.

" I cant tell anyone." The nurse said calmly as if in a daze.

" You'll do what I say." Caroline told her

" I'll do what you say." The nurses repeated back again.

" Good." Caroline whispered quietly and let the teeth grow out, " Because I'm _starving_." She told the nurse, then sunk them into the nurses neck instinctively

* * *

><p><em><strong>- CARNIVAL -<strong>_

* * *

><p>After all the hard work and preparations that had been done, it all paid off beautifully. The lights from the ride's looked beautiful and made the idea of riding one fun and gave you a burst of excitement. The different games to be played and prizes to be won also gave a burst of excitement.<p>

Elena did great. Bella thought to herself as she smiled a large smile

She hadn't really been looking forward to tonight until her and Damon walked through the ticket area buying the tickets, she paid full price even if she didn't have to. It was for the school and for local charities. She was a bitch, but she wasn't that bitchy when it came to things like that.

The school always did something special during a different season or different month. Some boring, and the other's fun, but this was just exciting. Usually you would have to go upstate to enjoy rides, games, prizes, food, candy, the works. But the school had it all right here.

Looking around she spotted different people mixing together. The cheerleaders were mingling with different crowds and the football team and other sports team's were as well. The not so popular kids and what not even came out to show their support and have some fun.

" The ring toss is out of Bart dolls and Team Jacob Tee's" Bonnie told Elena as they walked around checking how things were going.

" Also we lost a speaker in the karaoke booth." Elena sighed out

" It's alright. Take a breather and look around. This is a huge success." Bonnie told her soothingly with a smile on her face.

" You mean I can do other things and not create vampire havoc." Elena mockingly questioned

" Go figure" Bonnie said in mock seriousness

Both girls laughed at each other and together.

Elena spotted a boy fixing something and tried to remember his name.

" Hey Carter. Your with the carnival?" She asked

" That would be me." He answered her coming to stand in front of the two girls

" Okay great." She said but his focus wasn't on her, it was on Bonnie.

" Oh wow." He said smiling at her " What do you need beautiful?" He asked Bonnie, completely ignoring Elena

Bonnie gave him a bright smile and a awkward nervous laugh, causing Elena to look at her

" What do you know about Karaoke speakers?" Bonnie asked Carter

He gave her a short laugh, but his smile never wavered.

" Why don't you show me the problem?" Carter suggested

" Yeah Bonnie." Elena encouraged her friend by turning towards her and moved her eyes to the side towards Carter. " Show him the problem." She finishes smiling coyly.

Bonnie tried not to smile so much and agreed , walking off with Carter.

On the other side of the Carnival, Damon was winning a stuffed animal for Bella. He never won something like this for anybody before. And the thought of doing it for her, and actually feeling good about it. Made him nervous and awkward but happy at the same time.

He almost felt normal for once. Bella beamed at him and grasped the stuffed animal in one arm and grabbed his hand in hers and pulled him along to another place.

" What are you doing?" He laughed. " You sure are chipper." He jested

" Shut up. I'm a teenage girl, of course I'm chipper. Come on admit it, this is sort of fun." Bella grinned at him

" With you yes, but don't tell anybody. If Stefan found out I was enjoying myself, I'll never hear the end of it." He said with false seriousness

" No, I think he would be happy that you weren't being your usual jackass self and causing terror. Besides, who gives a shit about who cares. I don't." She told him as they reached a place that sold stuff to eat.

" What can I get for you Miss Gilbert." One of the male teachers asked as his wife was busy away taking orders on the other side.

" We'll have a huge Elephant ear, with powder sugar. You know how like it." She giggled and gave him a wink causing him to blush like mad

" You're the devil." Damon barked out as he laughed

" What?" She asked innocently.

" That old guy could have had a heart attack. He's sweet on you." He whispered as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

" He had a crush on my mom. When ever she would come to the school, she baked him cookies. If you think his blush was insane just now" She whispered off shaking her head. " It shouldn't be legal to be able to blush the way he did when my mom smiled at him." She giggled at the memory.

" I'm just glad your having a good time. It's weird for me, I've never done this before, but I'm enjoying it with you." He whispered kissing below her ear.

She turned around in his arms and looked up at him.

" Mr. Salvatore, your not getting soft on me are you?" She teased.

He narrowed his eyes at her and playfully snapped his teeth in front of her face.

" Never. It's just different with you. But don't worry I'm not confessing my undying love for you just yet." He said looking softly down at her.

Her teacher called her name and placed the large plate of yummy goodness on the self outside the booth.

" Not yet." She muttered before turning around paying for it and taking it to a table to sit.

The two sat down at the table, their knees touching. Damon looked down at the large mess on the plate. It smelled good, but it looked disgusting to him. He looked up at Bella who tore off a piece and shoved it in his face.

" Eat." She ordered

He opened his mouth and let her put in. Before she could move her fingers, his lips wrapped around them causing her to gasp and pull them out quickly and swat him. He chewed the piece she gave him and he made a moaning sound. Giggling she nodded and placed it between them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- LOCKWOOD MANOR -<strong>_

* * *

><p>Tyler was getting ready for the Carnival. The only reason he really wanted to go was to see Bella, but he had his own booth with his teammates from the different sports he was on attend too. Anybody who wanted, could arm wrestle one of the Wrestler's Club could.<p>

While Tyler was getting ready, Mason snuck into his older brother's office and started to look around. He was trying to find something, and he didn't really want to be caught looking for it. It would draw attention, weather from his nephew or sister In-law it didn't matter, the attention is something he didn't want.

He looked to the bookshelf and skimmed his hands on the top of it, trying to find the box that held the object he was looking for. He knew the house had many hiding spots, but if he knew his brother as well as the thought he knew him, it would be in his personal office, where nobody was allowed in unless he was in company with them.

Mason looked behind pictures and moved books around. It had to be there somewhere, but when he couldn't find the object, he went to his brother's desk. His brother might have thought the desk was the safest place for it, only he would look in there or be in the desk. Mason started to rifle through one drawer but couldn't find it, so he went through another one.

Tyler came into the Office entrance and just stood there looking as his Uncle went through his Father's personal desk.

" What are you doing?" Tyler asked stepping into the room

Mason being scared, and not thinking Tyler would walk in startled and looked up.

" Huh?" He said and quickly shut the drawer he had been looking in. " Nothing just killing time, waiting for you." Mason lied out an excuse.

Mason moved to leave the room but Tyler stepped towards his desk and gestured to it.

" Were you looking for something?" Tyler asked his uncle, not believing Mason.

" Yeah actually. Do you know where I can find any family artifact stuff? Any heirlooms?" Mason asked

" Blow through your trust fund already?" Tyler asked laughing

" I did that when I was 22. Nah, I was just looking for this old piece of my moms, my dad gave it to her when they got married. It holds sentimental value. Probably got passed down to your dad, it should still be in the house somewhere." Mason told his nephew, it was somewhat the truth, it had been passed down, it's always passed down to keep it safe.

Mason didn't want it safe, Mason wanted to use it, thinking that if he had the object he was looking for then it could help him.

" What's it look like?" Tyler asked Mason.

If he knew what it looked like, he may have seen it before. His dad use to show him all sorts of old things that the Lockwood Family acquired over the many years since being in Mystic Falls.

" It's a moonstone." Mason said holding his left hand up and gesturing towards a size with this fingers. " It's about the size of a hockey puck, old ugly monetary value." Mason said smiling

Tyler smiled even if it was forced. Something was up with Mason, he first tried to lie about whatever this moonstone was, and now he's acting like it's worth nothing, yet Mason was trying to find it, and lied about it at first. It had to mean something or be worth something.

" Okay man whatever. Um, ask my mom I guess." Tyler suggested with his arms crossed over his chest.

" Cool, I'll do that." Mason agreed " You ready?" Mason asked stepping backwards with his eye brows raised.

" Yeah." Tyler said as he watched Mason leave the office.

Tyler walked slowly around the desk to the entrance in which he had seen Mason at first when he came into the office. He stopped and took a look around with a thoughtful expression on his face, then turned the light out and left.

Tyler knew all his father's hiding spots. He spent plenty of time exploring his father's office when his father wasn't home. Mason didn't need to know that though.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- CARNIVAL -<strong>_

* * *

><p>Damon had been walking around by himself, Bella went to hang out with a small group of friends for a little while, and Damon needed a break from all the excitement her Cheerleading team members had within themselves.<p>

_I guess I really had my own cheerleader after all. _Damon thought as he spotted Jeremy waiting to get something to eat.

" Jeremy." Damon said in a taunting voice. " It's so good to see you with your teenage emotions under control." Damon expressed

He hadn't seen him since breakfast and since he got his hair cut. Damon had to admit it made Jeremy look more mature, and fit him better than the longer locks he had been sporting.

" Aren't you a little old to be at a Carnival?" Jeremy asked him as he retrieved his popcorn

"150 years too old, but I came here with your sister, so…" Damon said as he took a few pieces of pop corn and tossed them into his mouth.

" I see your humor stuck with you at such an old age. Tyler's going to be here soon, you know he's not going to give up on my sister don't you?" Jeremy asked him

Damon turned Jeremy around and pushed him off to a distance.

" Please don't tell me that's a threat?" Damon asked him " I'm not worried about Tyler, he's a child and if Bell wanted him she would have him. You don't like the idea of me being her, why?" He asked as if he genuinely cared

" You're an asshole, and I don't trust you with my sister. She's strong but she's been hurt before too. Your somebody who could hurt her." Jeremy said jutting his chin out

" First of all, you underestimate your sister. She's strong than I am. I may be an asshole but it's different with her. Either you can accept that she's with me, or don't at all. " Damon said patting Jeremy on the head like he was a puppy and walked off.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- HOSPTIAL -<strong>_

* * *

><p>" The doctor said I'm good as new." Caroline said into her cell phone as she left a voicemail for her mother. " He signed me out and he said I didn't have to wait till morning so call me when you get this. " She finished her message and ended the phone call<p>

She looked up from her phone and started at the Nurse whom she had fed from.

" It's dark thank God." She said throwing her phone into her purse.

She walked around till she was in front of the nurse and winced. "I'm so sorry about that." apologizes Caroline, " Okay now whats the story?" She asked looking the nurse into the eye.

" My husband likes to get _kinky_." the nurse told her , Caroline let out a small laugh.

" Yes. Good." She said standing up straight and walking to where he bag was at the end of the bed. " I'm going to take off, I'm the Committee Chair for the Carnival, and I'm worried it's a complete disaster." She rambled on as if anybody cared about what she had to say. " I mean God bless Elena, but she does not understand the word fabulous. Once again I'm so sorry about that, and if you could just forget that I bit you, that would be great because I'm going to." Caroline finished rambling and waling out of her hospital room

" Forget what?" The nurse asked in a confused voice.

Caroline looked back at her, " I don't know how that works, but it's brilliant." She said walking away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- CARNIVAL -<strong>_

* * *

><p>The Wrestling Club set up their own booth, with a makeshift ring around the table where they leaned against and battled out their arm strength.<p>

Tyler was currently arm wrestling some kid in a jersey, with Damon watching him. Mason was around the area as well, so Damon knew this is where he aught to be, like Bell instructed him to do. So he was doing it.

Stefan spotted his brother and stood next to Damon, both of their arms crossed their chests.

" Ah, your lurking." Stefan commented

" I'm observing." Damon said as he glanced at his brother then looked back to Tyler

" More like obsessing." Stefan countered

Tyler's arm pressed his opponent's arm back, winning the arm wrestling match.

" He's got strength." Damon said after Tyler won

" He's a triple varsity athlete of course he has strength." Stefan explained " Your reaching." He commented

Mason walks around and places his jacket near the table.

" I bet I can take you." Mason tells his nephew

" In comes the uncle." Damon commentates

" This is ridiculous." Stefan tells him smirking

Mason and Tyler get their positions ready. Elbows to the table, arms up right, hands locked together. The Bell rings and they both struggle for a few moments. Tyler's vein on his forehead pops out from struggling to pin his uncles arm down, Mason seems to be struggling as well but not as much as his nephew.

A few seconds later, Mason pins Tyler's arm down and they stand up.

" Is that it?" Mason questions with a wide smile on his face.

" Alright he's the Champ, who wants to go next?" Tyler says ignoring his uncle's jab at him

" Stefan wants to go." Damon says loudly, as Stefan looks at his brother and then smiles at the Lockwood boys.

" Yeah sure, I'll give it a shot." Stefan says walking up to the table.

" Go Stef!" Damon shouts, " Get him Stef." He continues cheering before the arm match even starts

The boys, Mason and Stefan, get in position this time.

" My brother over there thinks I can beat you." Stefan explains, looking at Mason, who's looking at Damon with a smile on his face.

Tyler lets out a short loud laugh, as Mason looks back at Stefan.

" Your brother's wrong." Mason tells Stefan

Stefan shrugs not entirely worried about it.

Damon on the other hand had Stefan go in because Stefan was a vampire, if Mason won it would mean Bell was right, not that he was betting against her. Also, if Stefan won, then Damon wouldn't find him a threat. Damon was confident that Stefan would win.

The bell rang, indicating the match was to start. Both boys started pushing their strength into the match. Stefan didn't look to be struggling, but then again he was use to masking his facial emotions. Mason on the other hand could be seen struggling.

Mason may have been struggling but his arm pinned Stefan's down.

Stefan walked back to Damon who looked pissed and annoyed.

" You didn't put in any effort at all." He nearly spat out at Stefan

" Yeah, actually I did." Stefan tells his brother with the most serious expression he could muster up, because he honestly did put his effort into it.

Damon looks shocked as Stefan nods his head a t his brother, and Damon cocks his head to the side, then levels it back out.

" Come with me." Damon muttered.

They walked away until they got into one of the Student Hall ways inside the school, which the Wrestling Club's booth was in the School.

" Is he?" Damon started to ask but Stefan caught on to what he meant.

" No, no. It wasn't that kind of strength. It was more than human if that makes any sense." Stefan says looking around making sure prying ears weren't hearing their conversation.

" What is up with that family?" Damon asks himself, pissed because he didn't know the answered he wanted, " They're not vampires then what they hell are they?" Damon asks as he looks to his brother

" Oh, uh. Maybe their ninja turtles!" Stefan jokes

" Your not funny." Damon tells his brother not amused at all.

" Or zombies or werewolves." Stefan jokes again not caring that his brother isn't amused.

" No, comedic timing at all. Whatever they are, Bell senses it. Her witchy-works went off at Mason winking at her during the Lockwood after funeral party!" Damon hissed at his brother. " Whatever they are, caused Bell to instinctively torture him on the spot, not to mention the lights flickering on and off and glass around people breaking! So please, don't joke." Damon glared at his brother

Damon spotted a kid working on something, repairing it.

" What? What are you up to?" Stefan sees his brother's mind wondering, thinking

" Since this is reality, and there is no such thing as werewolves, or combat turtles" Damon says as he walks over to the boy.

" I said ninja turtles." Stefan corrects his brother

" Hey. You." Damon says to the kid.

" I have a name." The kid says annoyed at how he was being addressed

" I don't care." Damon says grasping him on the shoulders. " I need you to pick a fight with someone." Damon starts compelling him. " Kid named Tyler Lockwood." Damon tells the boy

" Damon don't do this." Stefan says thinking Damon's an idiot

Damon takes a hand off the boys shoulder, and places it over his own shoulder and wiggles his fingers. " OOh, just an experiment." He tells his brother, as his eyes are locked on the boy's still

" Get him mad, and don't back down no matter what he does." Damon says to the boy with a soothing and calm voice, compelling him. " Okay?" He asks

" I wont back down." The boy says slowly

" I know you wont." Damon tells him and smirks

Damon let's the kid go and the kid walks off to complete his quest given to him.

" You do realize some body's going to get hurt right?" Stefan asks his brother

" No, someone is going to get mad." Damon corrects his brother. " As in rage." Damon explains

" And what's that gonna accomplish?" Stefan asks his brother, thinking he's an idiot

" That Tyler kid isn't capable of walking away from a fight. Let's see who intervenes, maybe it's the ambiguously supernatural mystery uncle." Damon says in wonderment

Stefan snorts at his brother as Damon walks away, finished with the conversation.

Damon walks around the school to get to the parking lot so he could go get a little snack from his car. Bella had placed four blood bags in the glove box, two for her and two for him. Because you never know when your going to be hungry and they both need blood and food to survive.

He heard heels behind him and turned around to see Caroline Forbes herself following him.

" Oh hey Blondie" He greets her, " They let you out?" He comments and continues on his way.

" I remember." Caroline tells him

" What do you remember?" Damon questions her. He just wants to go get some blood and be back to meet up with Bella

" I remember how you manipulated me, you pushed me around, abused me, erased my memories, fed on me." She tells him as she walks closer

" Your crazy." Damon states with a smile

" Well the memories have been coming back in pieces." She tells him

" You cant remember, its impossible." Damon tells her as he walks towards her, " I mean unless you were becoming a " He stops short as he realizes what it all means

Her remembering her memories that he took away under compulsion can only come back unless she was turning into a vampire, or had already completed the process.

" I have a message from somebody." Caroline tells him as she gets into his face. " He says game on, I want her back." She whispers in his face and starts to turn around

" Wait." Caroline stopped when his hand touched her arm and she shoved him away from her.

He goes flying back at least 12 feet and leans up on his elbows to look at her.

" You suck." She tells him and walks away.

Damon got up and took off to find Bella, Elena, and Stefan. It seems somebody is playing Katherine's game for her, and whoever the person is wants her back.

He finally finds Elena and walks up to her.

" Elena." He goes up her.

" What do you want Damon?" She asks not looking at him

" I need you to come with me." He tells her

" Not interested, I'm working." She tells him dismissively

" I need you to come with me NOW." He tells her and pulls her along with him

He ignores her questions as he sets off to look for her sister now and his brother.

But on the other side of the school, in the parking lot, Stefan is following Tyler.

He sees the kid Damon compelled shoving Tyler.

" Watch were your going!" Tyler tells him

Stefan watches on, and jumps when somebody pokes his side. He looks over startled and sees Bella covering her mouth to hide her giggle, and he puts his finger to his lips, nodding in the two boys direction.

" You got a problem?" They hear the boy ask Tyler

" Yeah you walked right into me." Tyler seethes

" What are you gonna do about it?" The boy asks

" Your kidding right?" Tyler asks him

The boy doesn't answer instead he shoves Tyler backwards

" You better back off." Tyler tells him

Instead of backing off, he shoves Tyler again, he couldn't back off, he was compelled to not back off.

" What is going on here?" Bella whispers to Stefan

" Damon compelled the boy to pick a fight with Tyler. Whatever you sensed from Mason, you were right. I arm wrestled him and he beat me." Stefan whispered back with both eye brows raised.

" You hit me again, I swear to God." Tyler threatens

But the boy punches him hard in the face, making Tyler stumble back from the blow.

They start going at hit but Mason comes up and separates them and stands between them.

" What the hell man." Mason asks the boy but the boy goes after Tyler again and Mason grabs him by the throat

The boy doesn't back down, he punches Mason twice, once with the right first, and once with his left fist. And shoves Mason back causing him to fall on the other side of a car. Tyler then goes to tackle the boy but he just walks back wards so he doesn't fall.

Stefan and Bella watch as Mason leaps up on all fours on top of the hood of the car he just went over, and to the ground and jumps up high in the air over the boy who went after Tyler.

" Your eyes." Tyler comments, but Stefan and Bella see them

Bella see's that his eyes were how her eyes were the day she had her party at the Salvatore house

Mason ignores Tyler and faces the boy, back handing him causing him to fall on the ground.

Mason goes to Tyler, pulls him up and tells his nephew to come with him and they leave.

Stefan runs to the boy, and Bella jogs up behind him kneeling down like Stefan.

" You alright man?" Stefan asks him

" Why did I just do that?" The boy asks him

" You just at the wrong place at the wrong time." Stefan tells him and Bella nods in agreement

Bella pulls Stefan's arm making him get up and drags him away.

" We need to find Damon. His eyes!" Bella nearly shrieked

" Calm down!" Stefan tries to sooth her. " I seen his eyes, we will figure it out." He whispers rubbing her arms with his hands.

" No! His eyes, they are like mine see." Bella says and shows him

Stefan looks at her in shock and nods his head.

Bella grasp his hand in hers and they run around as she senses Damon and her sister out.

They meet them and go to their respective partner and Follow after Bella who pulls them into Alaric's room

" Damon! Mason, he's not human. His eyes! Do you remember how my eyes were the day I had that party?" She rambles off

Elena is looking on confused and worried

" Yeah, I remember." He says rubbing her arms this time but she shrugs them off and paces the room.

" His eye are like mine, but he's not a vampire. What is he? She shrieks. " What am I?" She shouts even louder making the three people in the room wince.

" That's not the only problem we have. Caroline is a vampire." Damon sighs out

" What!" Bella hisses in anger

" How!" Elena gasps

" How did this happen?" Stefan asks calmly

" Well, I fed her my blood. Katherine had somebody kill her, and that somebody wants Katherine back." He tells them

" But why?" Elena asks

" Because Katherine is a manipulative nasty little slut." Damon tells her

" And he said game on, what does that even mean? And it's a he?" Stefan questions

" Means she's playing dirty. She wants us to know." Damon says

" But why Caroline?" Elena asks

" Caroline must be completely out of her mind, I mean she doesn't know what's even happening to her." Stefan says to her

" Oh I think she does." Damon says

" This wouldn't have happened if you and your traitor friend didn't insist on Damon giving her blood! You should have listened to me!" Bella seethed out " But do any of you ever listen to me? No, because what do I know right? I'm just the vampire witch sister that doesn't know shit about what's going on because I haven't been back. But you Elena obviously know everything there is to know in the world since your dating a vampire." Bella whisper shouts at her sister

Stefan went to defend Elena but Bella turned to him letting out a fierce growl.

" Don't you say shit to me either Stefan. I told you not to go down in the basement, did you listen? NO! Katherine obviously is close to somebody and has a connection with them. She can get into this persons mind, so of course she knows about Caroline." She hisses at him and he looks at the floor in shame.

Elena doesn't say anything to her, but tears are falling out of her eyes.

" All my compulsion from the passed wore off when she was in transition." Damon said

" We have to find her." Stefan told them

" Yep, and kill her." Damon says and Bella nods to him

" Your not going to kill Caroline." Elena says fiercely at Damon

" She knows who we are, she's officially a liability, we have to get rid of her." Damon says rolling his eyes at Elena

" I agree, besides. I never liked her in the first place." Bella shrugged

" Absolutely not." Stefan says to both Bella and Damon

Bella cocked her head to the side looking at Stefan.

" And which one of you is going to stop, me?" She asks raising her eye brow at him, in challenge

" Need I remind you of a tragic little story about a girl named Vicki Donavan? Yeah, Caroline of all people will not make it as a vampire, her father and mother are vampire hunters." Damon told them " guys come on, we all know how this story is going to end. So lets just flip to the last chapter and" Damon kept ranting on but had been interrupted

" It's not an option Damon." Elena said to him

" No?" Bella asked her sister

" Your silence is deafening Stefan, wasn't there a school Carnival the night you staked Vicki?" Damon asked his brother but got no answer and he huffed. " Talk about a town where history repeats its self." He joked

" You know we're right!" Bella tells Stefan

Stefan gets up and looks at his brother, he wasn't about to anger Bella anymore than she already was, but then again it seemed Damon and Bella were a tight team on this one.

" We're not going to kill her." He says to Damon with his finger in Damon's face

Stefan walks out of the room with Elena following quickly behind him.

Bella sighed and leaned her hip against Alaric's desk.

" If you would have just listened when I said no." Bella said looking at Damon.

" It wasn't just about what you wanted Bell, it was about what Elena wanted as well, Caroline is her friend." Damon told her

She shrugged.

" It doesn't really matter now does it? Now we have to clean up another mess." Bella spat out

" They aren't going to let us kill her, but we could try." He told her and gave her bright smile

Bella rolled her eyes at him and left the room with him following after her.

She couldn't believe that somebody killed Caroline just to turn her into a vampire. She couldn't believe Katherine had her mind linked to somebody, and she had her suspicion that Mason was that somebody, why else would she see a glance of Katherine when she shook his hand.

Bella didn't care, she would get to the bottom of it. Whatever Mason wanted with this moonstone, and his link to Katherine, and Tyler, something was going to happen she could feel it. And she knew it was going to be big.

Damon and Bella were looking around, Bella for any sight of Elena and Stefan and possibly Caroline. Damon on the other hand was looking for a weapon. He spotted one, a stake that held a piece of rope into the ground.

Damon walked over to it and placed his foot on the rope and pulled the stake out of the ground. He looked up at Bella and gave her a cheesy smile which made her roll her eyes and laugh. He shrugged and they went on there way, looking for their siblings, and Caroline.

Elena and Stefan were searching for Caroline, not waiting for Bella or Damon. They couldn't wait for them, because once those two spotted Caroline, Stefan and Elena were sure Caroline would be dead.

" You agree with Damon and Bells don't you?" Elena asked as they walked in silence but she couldn't take it anymore

Stefan didn't answer her, he was angry at himself. He was angry at the whole situation to be honest. He sighed and stayed silent.

" Stefan." Elena asked him wanting an answer, any answer

He sighed again and punched the metal part of the Pretzel station.

" Stefan, hey!" She said as they stopped behind the station he just punched.

" Yes, Damon and Bella are right about what we should do but that's not whats going to happen. Katherine made sure to almost sign Caroline's death sentence." Stefan told her

Elena shook her head in the negative.

" Well we cant let it end that way." She told him

He sighed and leaned against the small little station and crossed his arms over his chest.

" She's doing this to me isn't she?" Elena asked

" No, I believe she's doing it to me. I didn't let her leave your house that night and I knew Bella was on her way. She's in that cellar with no chance in hell getting out unless your sister lets her. Bella wont let her, I'm sure Bella has plans to watch her rot." Stefan told Elena.

" Why would she do that, why not kill her after getting information out of her?" Elena asked confused

She often wondered why Bella wasn't doing just that, getting information from her then killing her.

" Katherine likes to play games, and as much as I hate to admit it, but that part of your bloodline very much so is in Bella's. She can think like Katherine, only Bella's playing better. I'm sure Bella knows more than she lets on, she's very powerful." Stefan told Elena.

" So Bella is playing her own game now?" Elena asked in shock

" Yeah, I believe so. Only now that Katherine finally made a move, I'm sure it only gets more interesting from here." Stefan sighed out

" Yeah but how can she make a move while in the cellar? Bella said something about getting into somebody's mind if they have a connection. What does that even mean?" Elena questioned.

" There is still a lot that you don't know about our kind Elena. Vampires have ways of learning things over the many years. I have things I can do, so does Damon, and your sister. All vampire acquire or pick up things they learn to do. Getting into somebody's mind isn't hard, but it's easier when your closer to that person." He tried to explain.

Elena nodded and thought about it, it made since. Whoever this person is that is close to Katherine, his or her mind is open to her. So of course she can tell him information or demand information. Made sense.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- LOCKWOOD MANOR -<strong>_

* * *

><p>Tyler and Mason arrived home. The drive was quiet, nobody spoke a word, but one inside the house, it was a difference story.<p>

Mason walked in the door followed by Tyler, who wanted his answers that he thought he deserved.

" Alright we're home, safe territory, enough with the Silence." He said shutting the door behind him

" I told you to leave it alone." Mason told Tyler as he walked away

" What was that move you pulled?" Tyler asked him, ignoring Mason's dismissive gesture.

" Brazilian Martial Arts, I took some classes awhile back." Mason tried to lie

Tyler wasn't buying it. He hadn't bought any of Mason's lies since he uttered one.

" Don't lie to me." Tyler told him

" I'm not lying." Mason told him with his arms out and left again

" I saw something!" Tyler shouted at Mason, he wasn't going to give up. He wanted answers. Whatever he saw in the parking lot wasn't martial arts.

Mason came back into the room and walked up to Tyler.

" You didn't see anything." Mason glared at him

" I saw your eyes." Tyler told him " They glowed!" He said louder

Mason shook his head, he wasn't going to give up either. He didn't need Tyler knowing about this life, he didn't want his life to be like his.

" Reflection of a car headlight maybe, that's all." Mason told him

" Reflection of a car headlight?" Tyler asked him

" Yes." Mason said

" You really expect me to believe that?" Tyler yelled as Mason walked away only to have Mason turn back around.

" Tyler! Hey, you wanna know what you saw?" Mason yelled nearly in Tyler's face. " You saw me get pissed off and I had to pull your delinquent ass out of a fight." Mason said shoving his middle and pointer finger into Tyler's shoulder

Tyler just nodded his head while Mason looked at him, guilt nearly clouding his eyes. Tyler just looked at his uncle for a moment longer then walked away leaving Mason where he stand.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- CARNIVAL -<strong>_

* * *

><p>Elena and Stefan continued their search for Caroline after their small conversation behind the pretzel station.<p>

" Where could she be?" Elena asked to herself out loud

Stefan stopped and looked around, causing Elena to stop as well.

" What is it?" Elena asked " Do you hear her?" She questioned

She wasn't getting an answer from him, making her panic.

" What's going on Stefan, what is it?" She asked

" Blood." He said " I can smell blood." He told her walking towards the smell with Elena following after him

The sad thing is Bella and Damon found her first. Caroline was sitting on an empty bed of a hauling truck, a body behind her as she cried to her self.

Damon went up to her and just stood their silently, much to Bella's annoyance.

" He's dead." Caroline told him, feeling sorry for herself, and feeling guilty that she killed him

Bella snorted and crossed her arms over her chest.

" I killed him." Caroline said to herself more than anything and started to breathe heavy. " What's wrong with me." Caroline asked Damon

" Hey." He said softly brushing her hair back. " Hey its okay. I can help you." He told Caroline rubbing her back in a soothing way

" You can?" She asked him on the verge of a panic attack

" Yeah, I have to." He told her

" What are you going to do?" She asked looking at her feet that hung over the bed of the truck.

" The only thing I can do." He told her condescendingly and brushed her hair out of her eyes, " I'm going to kill you." He told her with a smile

She hopped from the truck and stood in front of him.

" Please don't! I don't want to die." Caroline cried out

" Yeah but your already dead." He told her as he shook his head

" No I'm not." She told him

" God, can we just get this over with. I'd like to go home sometime tonight." Bella asked stepping beside Damon in a bored voice

" Don't say that, okay? Just, just help me." Caroline begged looking between Bella and Damon.

" Okay." Damon said in a soft voice

" Okay , just." Caroline tried to ask for help again " Just help me please? Please!" She cried

" Okay." Damon told her as he wrapped her in a hug the stake behind her now

Damon raised the stake to kill her with it, but Stefan came in and shoved him out of the way, causing Bella to hiss at him.

" Stefan!" Damon growled at his brother

Elena went to hug Caroline but Bella pulled Elena back.

" Get away from her, she'll kill you. She already killed somebody." Bella hissed at her sister

" She isn't going to hurt me Bells." Elena whispered " Stefan we got to get her inside." Elena said to Stefan.

" Okay." Stefan said.

" She will die Stefan, it's only a matter of time." Damon told his brother

" Yeah maybe so but it's not going to happen tonight." Stefan told him

" She will die, like she was suppose to!" Bella hissed at Stefan. " Why are you letting her live? You agree with us! She's a liability, she's not in control of herself." Bella asked him getting even more angry

Bella went for the stake, and used her speed to go at Caroline, but Elena gasped and stepped in front of her friend.

Bella stopped midway, her arm in the air, stake at the ready. Bella glaring at her sister, as Elena started at her with wide eyes.

" Bella she's my friend!" Elena breathed out

Bella looked from Elena, to Caroline who looked like a scared mouse.

" Whatever happens, is on you." Bella pointed the stake at her sister as well as her finger

Elena gave her a disbelieving look but didn't back, Bella turned away to look at the body on the truck.

" Caroline?" Bonnie's voice asked

Bella sighed and turned around as well as the others.

" No, you cant be." Bonnie said shaking her head

She walked up to Caroline and grasped her arm, confirming what she didn't want to know, what she didn't want to believe.

" Bonnie?" Caroline cried out but Bonnie shook her head and stepped way.

Bonnie walked over to the bed of the truck and saw the body and froze. Stefan took Caroline to get her cleaned up, while Elena stayed outside with Bonnie and the others.

" Always turning your back on the people you claim to be _friends_ with." Bella muttered quietly to herself, but Damon heard her

Damon walked up to Bella and kissed her forehead and walked away to get a shovel that was near the truck.

" I cant believe this is happening." Bonnie said with tears running down her face.

" Come on don't pout about it." Damon told her, he wasn't in the mood to listen to her. " Got a body to bury." He told her

We walked over to Elena. " I thought you were calling the shots." Damon asked her, " No?" He asked again and turned away. " sucks to be you buddy." He told the dead guy

Bonnie couldn't believe he was acting the way he was. Somebody died, and Caroline is a vampire. It was his fault, and he needed to pay.

Bonnie started using her powers and caused Damon to grip his head in pain, followed by turning the water from the water hose into fire, catching his legs on fire, the water hadn't reached him yet.

" I told you what would happen if anyone else got hurt." Bonnie told him

" I didn't do this." Damon said through the pain

" Bonnie it wasn't his fault!" Elena and Bella said at the same time

" Everything that happens is his fault." Bonnie told Elena and Bella

" ENOUGH." Bella bellowed out

Bella turned in front of Bonnie and blocked Damon from Bonnie's influence. He stopped crying out from the pain, and the water stopped moving towards him.

Bonnie dropped to her knees in pain, gripping her own head much like the last time Bella did it to her.

" You were going to kill him with fire." Bella hissed out not stopping, but instead made the water come towards Bonnie.

Bonnie seen it and tried to scramble to get away, but Bella's power was too strong and made her stay where she was.

" Bella what are you doing?" Elena asked her

Bella let the water turn to fire, and Elena gasped finally catching on. Elena started to plead for Bella to stop but Bella wasn't listening, nobody listened to her so she wasn't going to listen to them.

" Do you want to die Bonnie? You were going to kill him, why should you live?" Bella asked in a dark voice her body trembling from anger

" Bell, don't kill her. It would make you no better than she is." Damon whispered in her ear.

Bella let her power on Bonnie go, and the fire died out.

" Your right." Bella sighed " But she deserves to die! She's the reason why Mayor Lockwood is dead, she is the reason why that boy up there is dead, she's the reason why Tyler was almost killed, and she's part of the reason why you gave Caroline blood!" Bella yelled

" You and Elena are at fault for this." Bella said calmly causing her sister to gasp

" Bella!" Elena said in shock.

" No, you knew it would be possible. You should have let that annoying twit die naturally, but no you had to intervene, now look at her. She was turned." Bella said shaking her head and turned to Bonnie.

She lifted her hand up and focused on taking away what she felt Bonnie didn't deserve. Bonnie gasped in pain and then slumped down.

" What did you do." Bonnie gasped out breathing heavily.

" I took your power away." Bella said simply.

" What gives you the right to take that away?" Bonnie hissed out

" The same right that you think you have to punish Damon for the things you took part in. If you would have just accepted your part in the things that went wrong, then this wouldn't have happened. The tomb, the device, now, ever." Bella said getting into Bonnie's face. " Your grandmother accepted me for who I was all my life, she never once turned her back on me like you did to me and now Caroline. She would be ashamed of you." Bella spat at her and walked away.

She got a few feet away until she turned back around.

" And Elena, since your so against killing Caroline, you and your _precious_ friend and boyfriend can clean up her mess." Bella said over her should. " I want to go home Damon." Bella told him

He nodded and left the shovel where it was and put his arm over her shoulders walking away.

Damon and Bella were silent until they reached Bella's house.

" So you really took her power away?" Damon asked resting his head against the driver side seat

She turned her head to look at Damon, and nodded. " Emily's Grimoire too." She said shrugging.

" Why that?" He asked

" It's not like she was handed to it by anybody. It wasn't left to her, it was in your father's grave. When I feel she should get her power back, I'll give the Grimoire back too." She shrugged again

He nodded, " Thanks for saving me." He chuckled.

" It wasn't right for her to do it. I'm sick of her self righteous act. She has her own part in all that's happened, she's just too stuck up her own ass. If you wouldn't have stopped me, I would have killed her." Bella whispered

" I'm gonna talk to Katherine tomorrow, get some answers, or just torture her. If I don't, I'll end up doing something stupid." She said to nobody, just herself.

Damon nodded.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- LOCKWOOD MANOR -<strong>_

* * *

><p>Mason hadn't seen Tyler since they got home from the school's Carnival. He waited for Carol to get home to speak to her, he needed to find that moonstone, He also knew Caroline had probably already went through the transformation.<p>

The plan depended on it.

" I think it's good for Tyler for you to be in the house." Carol told Mason

" I appreciate that Car." He told is sister in-law

" Oh and I'll see if I can dig up that stone you were looking for. It's bound to be tucked away in one of Richard's nooks and crannies." She told Mason with a smile as she went up stairs for the night.

Tyler on the other hand heard the conversation and walked into the room.

" Hey man you heading up?" Mason asked Tyler

" In a minute." He told Mason and looked up at his mother. " Night mom" He smiled at her

" Night Tyler." She answered back

" I'm sorry about earlier, are we all good?" Mason asked

" Yeah we're good." Tyler smiled at his uncle and took a drink from his glass of water

" Alright good." Mason said passing Tyler and patting him on the back

Tyler waiting until Mason was out of the room and then walked to his father's office. Once he was in the dark office, he shut the double doors and walked over to the safe under the flooring.

Tyler pulled the rug from over it, and opened the latch. Tyler rummaged through he small space, taking out papers and other items until he came across a small square box. It had a design on the top lid and when he opened it he saw the object Mason had been looking for.

It was an oval rock, practically see through and shiny. The rock or moonstone as Mason had called it, wasn't ridged or anything, it was smooth.

Tyler took the moonstone from the box and looked at it as it sat in his hand. He looked around making sure nobody had came in or was outside the door. He placed the moonstone in his pocket and closed the box putting it back as well as the other things he had taken out to get to it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- GILBERT HOUSE -<strong>_

* * *

><p>Bella wasn't home when Elena got home. Part of Elena had been glad that her sister was there, she didn't want to fight with her. The other part of her was disappointed that Bella wasn't there, she wanted to say she was sorry even if it didn't mean anything to Bella at the moment.<p>

But she wasn't, and Elena didn't bother calling her, she wouldn't answer anyways.

Elena finally fell asleep but hours alter to be woken up by Stefan.

Stefan took her back to the Carnival, and told her he compelled the guard to go on a long break so he could change Elena's mood. She wanted a kiss at the top of the Farris Wheel and he was going to make sure she got her kiss.

" We have to take these moments Elena, alright? However Katherine got to Caroline, could just be the beginning and then there's things with Tyler's family that we don't even understand yet but I came back to this town to start a life with you." He told her as he brushed her cheek with this thumb. " We cant forget to live." He told her

She smiled and gripped his hand that he had against her face and nodded her head. She then looked up and back at Stefan.

" Stefan how are we going to get to the top?" She asked him

" I guess you'll have to hold on tight." He told her

Stefan wrapped his arms around her and she wrapped his arms around him and he leaped up into the air almost like he was flying and placed them into the seat at the very top.

Elena gasped and laughed in awe but stopped when she caught Stefan staring at her.

" What?" She asked

" It's just so nice to see you laugh." He told her

And then they kissed

While they ended their day happily, so did Damon and Bella.

Bella and Damon didn't just have sex that night, they made love. Damon took his time with her, enjoying her body and worshiping it. He didn't get aggressive, this time was different.

He wanted to show Bella his feelings were growing, he wanted her to feel it as well. He didn't say the words, but he kept telling her in his mind that he loved her, that he was in love with her.

Bella could feel his love, the way he caressed her face and body. He way he moved in and out of her, the way he kissed her softly. She could feel how different it was for him, the meaning it was for him. She didn't mind, because she enjoyed it, because she knew she loved him. She just wasn't sure if she was in love with him, not yet.

Mystic Falls was silent and calm that night, but nobody knows what tomorrow may bring, or the days following them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- AN ;**_

_**Sorry the chapter is like a day or two late. I was going to post on Thursday but got tired and worked on it some more yesterday. I did happen to watch and record the new episode the day and watched it a few times. **_

_**[ Was anybody shocked at Klaus? God he's hot, lmao. He's got a soft side, and it seems like that soft side is for Caroline. Did anybody catch the tears in his eyes when he spoke to her? He even left her a gift. - sigh - ]**_

_**Anyways, I'm sure you all know now who killed Caroline. I'm sure your all wondering why Bonnie wasn't killed, like you want her to be. But she is needed later on. Bella cant be everywhere at one time, so, sorry.**_

_**Bella seems to be fed up with Elena. But is Elena right? She was protecting her friend after all, and she believes Caroline should live. **_

_**Anyways, I hope to hear from you all. I'll always respond to your reviews with any answers to your questions and what not. So I hope you review.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hello my lovlies! As always I want to start off by saying thank you all again for reviewing and giving me your feelings on the last update! They were wonderful. I also want you to know that when you review, please make it so I can PM you back, it makes me feel awful that your privacy setting wont allow it, b/c I do like to get back to each reader who reviewed.**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to Mmternit, her evil mind and my evil mind seem to think on the same wave length and this baby was born. So thank you for sharing your genious with me. - a glass of wine and a shot of Damon's favorite to you!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>- GENERAL POV ;<strong>_

* * *

><p>Isabella got up before Damon and she trugged herself down stairs to the basement cellar. She decided that she wanted to have a few words with Katherine. She enjoys torturing the girl, it seemed like such fun.<p>

Compelling answers from Katherine would just be to easy, and after compelling her she would have to kill her, but she didn't want to kill Katherine just yet, she wanted her play thing to stick around so she could take her anger out on her. Besides, she wanted to see if she could break Katherine without the use of compulsion.

" Good morning Kathy!" Bella sang to her as she opened the cellar door.

Katherine lifted her head up slightly, sneering at the girl she considered the devil.

_She's even worse than Klaus. _Katherine thought to herself.

" Awe, don't be so shy Kathy!" Bella pouted and then looked thoughtful. " You don't mind if I call you Kathy do you? It seems to suit you." She said in an innocent voice.

" What the hell do you want? Don't you have better things to do, like fuck Damon?" Katherine spat at her.

Bella laughed loudly, she laughed so hard tears started to come out of her eyes. Making Katherine think Isabella really was insane.

" Don't pretend like you don't enjoy hearing it, I bet you're one kinky bitch. I mean, it's not like Mason's around for you to fuck." Bella giggled out loving the look of surprise on Katherine's face.

" Don't look so surprised. I'm very smart, and you see that little connection you have with him…it will disapear." Bella sighed as she hopped up to the small desk near the door.

" What are you waiting for? Just kill me already!" Katherine spat at her

_It beats being tortured here, and it beats being chased and running for my life by the very man, who I'm sure, helped create you_. Katherine whispered in her mind to herself. She would never say it out loud, not to Isabella, she needed to keep information from her. _It could be my only way out of this place, when the time is right._

Bella tsked a few times shaking her head, looking disappointed at her sisters doppelganger. To Bella sure their faces were alike, but with her eye sight she could see that Katherine had broken her nose a few times so it was a bit crooked, and her shoulders seemed a little wider than Elena's, more manlier.

" Now why would I want to kill you? I happen to enjoy our special times together. Don't you?" Bella asked in a baby voice.

" Leave me be bitch." Katherine spat, Bella just smiled her dimpled smile and shook her head negatively.

" So..what plans do you have with Mason? I happened to notice the way he checked my girls out yesterday. I think he may have a crush on me." Bella said as she hopped off the desk and started to circle Katherine.

Katherine never answered her, she just closed her eyes and tried to ignore her. Katherine was trying to not let Isabella get to her. She needed to remain strong, she wouldn't let Bella win, not on her own. If she wanted information she was going to have to compel her, Katherine wasn't going to just give it away. At least, she hoped she wouldn't, but the girl in front of her scared her more than anybody scared her in her entire life.

_She's evil. _Katherine decided a few days before, when Isabella came into the cellar and didn't utter a single word, she just stabbed and staked and broke many bones with out words. She just did it because she felt like it.

" What does Mason what with that rock, well moonstone from what he called it." Bella asked her which caught Katherine's attention.

" What do you know about the moonstone!" Katherine snarled out

" I happen to know it's tucked away safely in the compartment where Mayor Lockwood placed it." Bella whispered into Katherine's ear causing her to shiver.

Bella stood behind Katherine and placed both of her hands on each side of her head and concentrated on Mason's mind and Katherine's mind. It was almost surprising at how well Katherine fought to hide it, but she wasn't very successful.

" Oppsies." Bella laughed

" You bitch! Your not as good at this game as you think you are. How is Caroline? Feeding from some human?" Katherine tried to taunt Bella.

Bella sighed and walked in front of Katherine gripping her hair and pulling her head back harshly, ripping a few strands out as she did so.

" Your not very good with your mind games. If you were smart enough you would know that once I touched him I'd see. But I guess you forgot about that little detail didn't you?" Bella hissed at her, her nose nearly touching Katherine's nose. " Your going to rot in this room, alone with nobody with you while you die. I will break you, you can deny it all you want." Bella growled out

Katherine gasped in fear, seeing her eyes change the way they did gave Katherine the shivers.

" Isobel." Katherine gasped out

" What about her?" Bella asked in a bored tone.

" You want answers about yourself, about Elena. Go through Isobel's research." Katherine whispered.

" That isn't any new idea Katherine." Bella said shaking her head. " I'll be seeing you later, I'll tell Mason hi for you." She giggled out

" Blood." Katherine cried out " Can I please have some blood!" She pratcially begged

Bella walked to the door picking up a stake that was already stained with Katherine's blood. She turned around and threw it at her, the stake pierced through Katherine's lung.

" I'll think about it. But I make no promises." Bella said with out looking back at her.

She left Katherine in the cellar crying out to be let go. She tuned her out and started to hum a song as she walked up the stairs.

Isabella went into her and Damon's room, yes, she had clothes in his closet and in his dresser. She also had personal items in his bathroom, including her fluffy pink robe that she caught him wearing not to long ago, coupled together with a pair of playboy bunny boxers. She laughed so hard that day, her stomach actually hurt hours afterwards.

She climbed on the huge bed and straddled Damon's stomach. She knew he wasn't asleep, his breathing changed the moment she walked into the room.

She made her pointer finger and middle finger walk up his bare chest until she got to his throat, she then leaned forward and licked from his neck up to his chin and across his face till she reached his ear.

" Wake up." She whispered

" If I wake up, are you going to continue what your doing?" Damon asked peeking at her with one eye open.

She giggled and pulled away looking down at him.

_He looks sexy even in the morning, hair sticking up in all sorts of directions. _Bella thought to herself

" Sorry, but no. I think you should call Alaric and ask him to come over." Bella told him but he just raised an eye brow, she sighed " I think we should ask him if we could go through Isobel's research. Whatever the Lockwood's are, there's got to be something in it if she researched this area. Because whatever the Lockwood's are, It's clear that I'm part of that. Not that I need to be anything else. I'm a freak as it is." She muttered at the end.

Damon flipped their positions and now he straddled her, only he was naked, which he didn't seem to mind.

" Your not a freak, your special." Damon said kissing her neck

" You know, for such a jackass, you're a very sweet one." She whispered looking at him

He smiled and kissed her lips quickly and carried her to the shower making her giggle the whole way there.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- time skip *after shower ;<strong>_

* * *

><p>Damon called Alaric and asked him to come by. Damon, Isabella, Stefan and Elena were all sitting down waiting for him to show up. Isabella still hadn't broke it to her sister that she wasn't going, and neither was Stefan.<p>

Firstly because Isabella didn't want Elena to go. It was bad enough she had to be around her at the moment seeing as she was so pissed off at her. She was tired of Elena's attitude and whole comanding act, as if she could call the shots. She also was hurt by the fact Elena seemed to always pick a friend over her, even when she's right and Elena's wrong. She was tired of it, and she just really didn't want to be around her.

_It's sad that I cant stand the sight of my own sister. It's almost like I came back to this town for no reason. She can deal with Caroline on her own, along with Stefan. _Isabella sighed to herself

Alaric finally came, he rang the ridiculous doorbell and waited for somebody to answer. He wasn't going to just walk in like last time, last time he walked in on his wives oldest daughter and Damon in a not so innocent act.

" Can I get you something to drink? Coffee? Bourbon? Bourbon in your coffee?" Damon asked as he let Alaric in and they made their way to the sitting room.

" You mentioned Isabella wanted my help." Alaric said ignoring the offer Damon gave as Damon gestured to where Isabella was sitting.

" Yeah, we were hoping you could shed some light on the Lockwood family." Stefan said as Alaric sat down in front of him

Alaric looked from Isabella to Damon with a questioning look.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- LOCKWOOD MANOR -<strong>_

* * *

><p>Mason was on his way out of the house, he had his running clothes on and I pod ready, sticking the ear buds in his ears. He wasn't even paying attention to his nephew who had been watching him all morning.<p>

Tyler stepped out from behind the wall as his uncle left the house. Mason was up to something, and Tyler decided to find out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- SALVATORE BORDING HOUSE -<strong>_

* * *

><p>" Why would I know anything about the Lockwood's?" Alaric asked<p>

" Well you wouldn't, but your dead, not dead vampire wife might." Damon smirked at him as he sat down next to Bella

" Isobel's research, you said you two were at Duke together." Isabella said. " You also said that she spent years researching this town." She stated

" Isobel's research in Mystic Falls rooted in folklore and legend. Half the time I thought most which was fiction." He tells Isabella and the others.

" Like that amazing vampire story." Damon perked up with a smile on his face

Bella rolled her eyes and flicked him in the ear causing him to wince, she threw Alaric an apologetic look.

"Out side of vampires, what else?" Bella asked looking hopeful

" The lycanthrope." He told her

Damon looked at Stefan and Bella looked between those two.

" Are you saying Werewolves?" Bella asked, " Are you saying I'm part werewolf. Because whatever the hell Mason Lockwood is, I'm part that." Bella hissed out " And we aren't related!" She pointed out

" No way, impossible." Damon said leaning forward to face her and Alaric " Way to Lon Chaney." Damon said shaking his head

" Is it?" Stefan asked

Bella was confused, and Elena didn't look much better. They had no idea who this Lon Chaney guy was but whatever it was, or who he was didn't seem good.

" I've been on this planet for a 160 sum odd years and I've never come across one." Damon told his brother, " If werewolves excises where the hell are they?" He asked

* * *

><p><em><strong>- THE WOODS -<strong>_

* * *

><p>Tyler had been trailing Mason since he left the house. Mason was currently jogging through the woods listening to his music, while Tyler kept a respectable distance behind him, so he wouldn't get caught or be seen.<p>

Mason started slowing down, and Tyler hid behind a tree peaking at him. He watched Mason disappear down some steps out in the middle of no where.

_What the hell is he up to? And why the hell is there stairs in the woods, on the property_. Tyler asked himself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE -<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Why do you suspect the Lockwood's?" Alaric questioned<p>

" Because the vervain didn't effect the Mayor but the Gilbert Device did. And the fact that his son Tyler was effected as well." Damon explained to him

" And at the school carnival, his uncle Mason exhibited un-human behavior when he fought one of the carnival workers. Which would suggest some sort of supernatural entity." Stefan as well explained

" We were hoping that some of Isobel's research could help us figure out what that is." Elena said making Bella roll her eyes openly.

_There is no we, it's only Damon and I. _Bella hissed in her mind annoyed by her sister's voice.

" Well all of her things are still at Duke, I mean her office is still there. She's technically still missing." He smirked at Bella

" So can we get access to it?" Bella and Damon asked at the same time

Alaric looked reluctant.

" Ric, we need to know what we're dealing with." Damon said

" And I need to know what I am!" Bella said in a soft voice

" If this wolf man thing is true, I've seen enough movies to know its not good." Damon told him causing Bella to glare at him " It means Mason Lockwood is a real life Lon Chaney and that little Tyler punk may just very well be Lon Chaney JR. which means Bela Lugosi meaning me is totally screwed." Damon said looking Alaric in the eye

" Are you saying you wouldn't be with me if it in fact is true? That the Lockwood's are werewolves? Because whatever the fuck they are, I'm part of Damon. It's not just about you." Bella hissed at him standing up staring down at him

He looked confused and pissed off at the same time.

" What! How could you think that. So what if you happen to be part werewolf, I wouldn't love you any less! It just makes you even more special. Calm down before you burst a blood vessel." Damon said not even aware he just confessed that he loved her in front of the room, or her.

Bella smirked at him as he finally caught up with what he said, and he just rolled his eye and pulled her down to his lap, ignoring the looks he was currently receiving from his brother and Elena. He didn't mind the smirk that Alaric sent him, they needed Alaric.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- GILBERT HOUSE -<strong>_

* * *

><p>Isabella went to her house to pack a bag full of clothes just in case they end up staying near Duke over night. No telling how much stuff there was to go through. She was also annoyed at the fact Elena seemed to think that she was going, but Bella was going to have to burst her bubble, after she finished packing her own things.<p>

" Are you sure you want to do this?" Stefan asked Elena, as he sat on her bed

" Which part, digging through my birth mother's life work or going to Duke with Damon and Bella?" She asked

" Either, both." Stefan chuckled

" I'm sure about the first part, but then again Ric is a good buffer." Elena joked. " I wish you were going though." She told him softly

" You know what, maybe we should wait a couple of days, make sure Caroline's not much of a danger." He told her as he wrapped his arms around her. " I also am going to have to ask your sister to make her a day walking ring." He whispered

Bella heard because she shut her door to her room rather loudly, locking it behind her. She wasn't wearing her ring, she found out she didn't need to wear it, that she didn't burn in the sun light like Damon or Stefan. She also wouldn't mind Caroline burning in the sun.

She walked by Elena's room and stopped at the door.

" First of all, Elena your not coming with us, your staying here on babysitting duty. Second of all, there is no way in hell I'm making Caroline anything." She calmly said and walked away making her way down the stairs out to Alaric's SUV.

Elena chased after her as fast as she could, just as Bella but her things in the back of the car, she reached outside.

" Excuse me? What do you mean I'm not going? I'm going Bells!" Elena shouted at her sister

Bella turned around, not caring who all was listening which happened to be Alaric, Jenna, Damon, and Stefan.

" Like I said, your not coming here. You get to stay here with Stefan and hang out with Caroline." She said shrugging her shoulders and crossed her arms over her chest.

" Why cant I go? Your not my mother, you cant tell me what I can and can't do." She hissed at Bella

Bella barked out a bitter laugh.

" I don't want you coming. And yes I'm very aware I'm not your mother, and mom isn't here to tell you not to go. You made sure of that." Bella glared at Elena stepping closer. " Besides, Caroline is your responsibly now, you didn't want her staked, so you get to help watch her. You chose her and Bonnie, remember _sister_." Bella whispered in Elena's ear.

Damon made a move to go stand next to Bella, he was sure she was going to say something stupid out of anger.

" I made sure of it? Why don't you want me to go? I deserve to go just as much as you do." Elena argued, her eyes getting watery.

" First of all, not everything is about you, and you don't control shit. This is about me and learning who I am! Second of all you made sure mom wasn't around the night you snuck out instead of sticking around for _family_ night. You chose to go to that party with Bonnie and Caroline. You seem to chose _them_ over your family all the time. If you would have just stayed home like Jer and I did, then they _would_ be here." Bella shouted at her stepping even closer. " I DON'T WANT TO BE AROUND YOU. YOU PICK THEM EVERYTIME EVEN WHEN YOU KNOW YOUR WRONG! NOW _DEAL_ WITH IT!" She hissed and shoved passed Elena who stood there with tears running down her face.

_And there she blows! _Damon exclaimed in his mind

Elena looked up at him and he just looked back unemotionally. He was on Bell's side. He knew what this all was doing to her, what Elena's choices were doing to her. He knew all Bell wanted was to keep her sister and family safe but Elena just turns her back and defies her at every turn, every corner. Bell feels betrayed and he doesn't blame her for feeling that way.

Jenna didn't know what to say or what to do. She decided to let them have at it, they are sisters they will work through whatever it is that they are going through. Was she worried yes, but she also knew when to not butt into sibling fights, she remembered fighting with her sister enough to know that she would probably make it worse, or not even effect anything at all.

She turned towards Alaric who looked uncomfortable.

" So, it's been awhile." She pointed out.

" Well school's been keeping me busy." He said awkwardly not knowing what to say.

In truth, Alaric hadn't been around Jenna because his vampire wife was around. He needed time to think things through. He felt bad that he neglected Jenna, but he had to sort through his mind and come to terms with things. Things she wouldn't understand.

" I want you to know that it means a lot to me that Bella and Elena have a connection to their mother. I appreciate you taking Bella along with you today. I know it means a lot to her too." Jenna told him putting her hands in her back pockets.

She really did admire him for allowing Bella to go along, and for even going for it. She knew he was having a hard time, anybody with eyes could see it. It made her feelings for him grow, him putting his feelings aside for Bella made her care more for him.

" Yeah well I figured it was time to take are of my wife's things. You know?" He asked her not quite sure if she would get it but she nodded her head nonetheless. " Look Jenna, I know uh, things between you and I have been a little start and stop. And I'm sorry for that. But maybe once I can -" He was interrupted by Jenna

" Uh, no. Don't do that. Not the half maybe apology hope for the future thing." Jenna told him shaking her head.

The horn sounded outside and Jenna looked up.

" BELLA." Jenna called to her, not knowing that if she whispered Bella could hear her.

Jenna turned back to Alaric and gave him a small soft smile.

" Do what you need to do, okay?" She told him

He mouthed okay and walked outside to his car, with Damon in the front seat. Elena and Stefan were still outside, Bella had gone back up to her room after blowing up on her sister to prevent from doing bodily harm, and hide her ring. She didn't trust them to not break into her room. Knowing the route Elena was going on, she'd do anything for her friends, even take her ring.

" Hey, you okay?" Bella asked Jenna as she stopped in front of the door.

Jenna snorted and smiled.

" Yeah, you know men and their baggage." She joked

Bella smirked and kissed Jenna's cheek and walked outside ignoring her sister and Stefan. They would be fine, and if something were to happen, Stefan is a vampire, surely he can take care of it, not to mention miss I know everything should now what to do, since she knows everything. Bella rolled her eyes at that thought.

Damon was waiting outside of the car for her, he actually got out to greet her, which was a silly thing for him to do, at least in her mind. Bella figured that if it had been anybody else, he would still be sitting on his butt inside of the car.

Before Bella could get to the car, Elena called out to her making Bella stop, but she didn't turn around. Elena walked up to her sister and hugged her from behind.

" I'm sorry. Your right I should stay here and help with Caroline. I hope you find everything you guys need. I love you Bells." Elena whispered to her.

Bella nodded and got into the car as Damon opened the backseat door for her.

" Call us if you need anything." Stefan said to her.

_Their kissing her ass, awesome. _Damon said in his mind

" Oh, I'll take good care of her." Damon told his brother and Elena

Alaric started the car and Damon got in, Stefan and Elena and Jenna waved them off as they drove away.

" She hates me." Elena whispered

Jenna sighed and shook her head.

" She doesn't hate you Elena. But you cant keep choosing your friends over her. I have a feeling that one day, something is going to happen and she's the one who will be the answer. You need her and she needs you. She only looks out for you. She puts you first." Jenna tried to tell her.

Elena was just shocked that Jenna wasn't freaking out over their fight, their mother would have been. Then again Jenna is weird.

Elena nodded and walked inside with Stefan and her aunt.

_Something strange is going on, and I feel so left out. _Jenna thought to herself as she sat down in the living room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- LOCKWOOD MANOR -<strong>_

* * *

><p>" Have you ever been down to those old ruins in the woods?" Tyler asked his mother, who sat in his father's chair doing some sort of paper work<p>

Carol looked up at her son as he turned around to face her.

" The old Lockwood estate?" She asked him

" Yeah , what do you know about it?" He asked his mom leaning against the desk.

" It was the old plantation house. Beautiful architecture and if it hadn't burnt to the ground, we'd probably be living in it." Carol explained

Tyler made a 'huh' noise.

" What's the deal with the freaky underground cellar?" He asked

_What's the deal with Mason hanging out in the freaky underground cellar is more like it! _Tyler wondered to himself

Carol looked back up at her son, and Tyler saw a look flash in her eyes. She made him suspicious that she knew something, something that Mason possibly knows.

" We don't talk about those kind of Ruins." Carol told her son gently

" Why not?" He argued

" Well this is the south, but nobody likes to reminisce about the old slave days." She told her son

Before Tyler could say anything to his mother, Mason came in eating, and being all sweaty from his run.

" Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Mason asked

" We were just talking about the old Lockwood property. I was thinking about having some friends over to the old swim hole." Tyler told Mason but directed the last part to his mother, not looking for approval.

" Well be careful, if anything happens on the property, the family is liable." Carol told her son looking between him and Mason.

" Of course." Tyler told her and left the room

Carol looked up at Mason and he just smiled and looked in the direction Tyler walked off to and back to her. Carol knew that Mason would keep an eye on Tyler, even if she didn't voice it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- MYSTIC GRILL -<strong>_

* * *

><p>Stefan, Bonnie and Elena were all sitting in the grill at a table talking quietly to themselves.<p>

" I don't know how to make a day walking ring. Besides, I have no powers and no Grimoire at the moment either. Bella took the book saying it wasn't given to me by Emily and my power away that night." She sighed out

Elena's hopeful look on her face fell and Stefan felt bad because Caroline had been stuck in her house with no fresh air.

" Bella told us she wasn't going to make Caroline one. She doesn't wear her ring anymore, she doesn't burn in the sun light." Stefan said

" So why not let Caroline use her ring?" Bonnie asked

Elena let out a hysterical short laugh.

" Your joking right? Bella hates Caroline and the way she sees it, Caroline shouldn't even be alive right now." Elena expressed

" Caroline killed someone guys, why would she make it easier for her to do it again? If I had my powers I'm not so sure I would do it either." Bonnie whispered

" We wouldn't be making it easier, we would be helping her get accustomed so she could control herself better. Giving her a chance to survive. Listen everyday that she is cut off from her old life, from you, from Elena, from Matt, it will make it that much harder for her to hold on to her humanity." Stefan stressed out poking the table with his pointer finger.

" And how do you know she wont hurt anyone else?" Bonnie asked

" We don't. But if we don't do everything we can to help her or at least trust the fact that she can keep it together we might as well stake her right now." Stefan told her

Before Bonnie could answer or before Elena could add her two cents in, their phones went off.

_Party at the waterhole! - TY_

" Would she be able to go to this party after the sun starts to set?" Bonnie asked

Stefan nodded his head.

" I say we see how she does then, if she doesn't kill anybody. Then we will find a way to convince Bella to trust us and make her a ring." Bonnie sighed out " But if she messes up once, I'm so squealing to Bella." Bonnie told both Elena and Stefan.

They nodded at her, and Elena felt relaxed. Hopefully if they show that they can be responsible, Bella would do this for them. She hoped at least.

* * *

><p><strong>- ON THE WAY TO DUKE -<strong>

* * *

><p>Bella had been quiet so far during the car ride, she had her I Pod up as loud as it went and her ear phones jammed in her ears. She didn't feel like talking, she didn't feel like even thinking.<p>

But her brain wouldn't let go the possibilities of becoming a werewolf if that is the case here. She was just now getting use to the idea of her being a witch and a vampire put together, and now add another element into the mix, she felt like one supernatural manifestation of a freak.

She could barely keep it together with out wanting to snap somebody's head of their shoulders, and from what she was thinking, it could only get worse. Her anger had always been a problem, and lately it had been getting out of control, even she knew that much. Add in an angry werewolf part and now she's thinking she's going to slaughter the whole town!

Damon was in the front seat worried about her. He knew she had enough on her plate, she was already dealing with being so different, and the Elena situation, and now adding this to her plate. He was worried she was going to blow up like he usually did.

" How are you doing back there?" He asked her as he reached his arm behind his seat and caressed her calf giving it a slight squeeze.

She took her ear phones out and sighed.

" I'm sort of freaking out." She admitted

" Bella, whatever is going on with you, if you are part werewolf, don't freak out. I think your badass already. Now you'll be even more badass." Alaric tried joking with her

Damon looked back at her and gave her a bright smile and a wink.

" Just think you could probably take down anybody if the occasion arises." Damon said trying to get her to laugh.

She did laugh and roll her eyes at him.

" Your impossible. I think the only person I want to take down is my sister. How horrible is that!" She asked looking angry

Alaric shook his head.

" Whatever is going on with your sister and you. Don't let it. I'll admit it, Elena is out of control with how she has been lately, but at the end of the day you love her and she loves you. Don't let this petty shit get in the way of your relationship with her." Alaric said looking in the rearview mirror at her.

" I just feel so betrayed, you know? She's always been that way, choosing her friends over family. When is she going to see that it's wrong? I only want whats best for her, I only want to protect her." She sighed out

" Let her make her own mistakes, sometimes that's what it takes." Alaric advised.

Bella smiled at him and leaned in between Damon and Alaric's seats.

" You know, for being such a closed off man you sure are very insightful." Bella chirped pecking his cheek making him blush. " And whatever your going through about Isobel, don't let it get in the way of your own happiness. We all can see how much you loved her. But if you let my aunt, she will love you how you deserve." Bella whispered to him even though Damon could hear.

Alaric's blush went brighter and he shuttered out a breath.

" Alright, enough of the ear whispering." Damon muttered. " I swear you effect anyone with out even trying." Damon chuckled out.

" Jealous Salvatore?" Alaric jested

He snorted and Bella gasped at the joke.

" Of you? Never. Your too old and defiantly not her type." Damon pointed to him

" Your older than I am." Alaric argued.

Bella smiled as she sat back in the backseat listening to the two of them bicker. They have came so far, Alaric and Damon. Damon use to want to kill him all the time, Alaric as well, now they've form some sort of 'kinda friendship'.

" Yeah but my dashing good looks have been with me since I was turned. You my friend, are getting old, I think I even see a few grey hairs!" Damon taunted him

" Don't worry, I find you handsome for a hunter and older man. Aunt Jenna has no qualms so don't worry, your still in shape to sex her up JUST right." Bella giggled out

Damon's nose crinkled at the picture, and Alaric blushed all the way to the tips of his ears giving Bella a tight smile.

_They make it too easy. _Bella thought to herself as she smiled.

Damon was glad he provided a distraction for her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- FORBES HOUSE -<strong>_

* * *

><p>Caroline was sitting on bed with her curtains closed keeping away from the sunlight. Elena was sitting at the end of her bed, Stefan in a chair beside her bed, and Bonnie was nervously standing by the window, just in case Caroline decided to get hungry and try to eat one of them. With out her powers she couldn't defend herself correctly, and it made her twitchy.<p>

" So, your saying that she isn't going to make me a day walking ring? Why the hell not!" Caroline asked

" She's pissed off." Bonnie said casually

Stefan ignored both of them.

" Don't worry when the sun starts to set, we will get you fed with my diet and then we will get you some fresh air." Stefan tried to sooth her

Elena gave her a small smile. She felt awful. If she wouldn't have agreed to giving Caroline Damon's blood then she wouldn't be a vampire. She should have let nature take its course. Now her friend is held up in her room in the dark, and her sister hates her.

" Can we go to Tyler's party? Matt is suppose to be there, he stopped by earlier. I think he thinks I'm blowing him off." Caroline stressed out

" Are you sure that's even a good idea, going to the party and being around Matt? Your not really in control of yourself." Bonnie asked with an eye brow raised

" Your suppose to be my friend Bonnie." Caroline scowled at her. " I can control myself, I just need to get out of this room! I miss the sun." She complained

" I'm just saying. You already killed one person, why be around more people. It will only tempt you." Bonnie explained

" Okay how about we stop arguing. And she didn't mean to kill that guy Bonnie. This is what Bella was talking about when she said you turn your back on your friends. Bella was born the way she is, and Caroline isn't at fault for being turned." Elena sighed

" Look, if you want to be friends, then you need to make sure your still the Caroline I remember." Bonnie finalized.

She was regretting going against Bella that day at the hospital, she felt horrible. Now her friend is a vampire and Elena was right, she had been turning her back on her friends left and right. And they're pretty much her only friends.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- DUKE -<strong>_

* * *

><p>The trio finally made it to Duke and Isabella was glad. She was tired of sitting in the backseat listening to Damon and Alaric go back and forth about trivial things. She didn't feel the need to participate she was just ready to get some information.<p>

Extremely needed information. Hopefully whatever they find will shed some light on her, the Lockwood's, and possibly Katherine. Not that Bella was too worried about Katherine.

They got out of the car after Alaric parked near the side entrance to Isobel's office.

" So Isobel was hired by the Anthropology Department, given that most paranormal phenomenon is rooted in folklore." He told them as they walked into the building.

They walked through one room to another room. The whole place was spacious and had a lot of artwork and artifacts laying about and posted up giving the place a scene of decoration.

" Excuse me. Hi. I'm Alaric Saltzman I called earlier." He said getting the attention of a pretty brunette girl.

" Yes of course. I'm Vanessa Monroe I'm the assistant of comparative folklore." She said smiling as she looked at Damon and Isabella.

They just looked back at her with blank expressions, Bella could feel that she was nervous.

" Let me just get the keys." She said

" I'm sorry these are my friends, Isabella and Damon. I hope this doesn't cause too much of an imposition." Alaric introduced the people he came with.

" No please, Isobel's office is right through there." She pointed to the closed door as she went to retrieve the keys. " Isobel was one of my first professors. I'm a grad student, she was brilliant, one of the reasons I went into folklore." She said smiling and sat on the desk she just took the keys out of. " I have to ask, um, has there been any news?" She asked looking up at Alaric

" No, no I'm afraid not." He told her with a sad expression and quiet voice.

Isabella was looking between the two, wondering how much longer it was going to take this Vanessa girl to just jump him, because the tension coming from the girl was stifling.

She nodded and got off the desk, the keys jingling.

" It's right this way." She told him walking over to the door, unlocking it.

Bella walked in behind her, followed by Alaric, then Damon bringing up the rear. The room was dark, only a small table lamp had been turned on. The room had a weird smell to as well. Dust, paper, wood, and some other smell, and it was exactly pleasant, not for the ones with heightened senses.

"I'll grab the light, feel free to look around." Vanessa told them " It's fascinating isn't it?" She asked before she left the room

Bella walked over to a book shelf and saw a small skeletal head that looked like a tiny little dinosaur, and other little artifacts on different shelves along with books covered in dust, well the whole room was practically covered in dust.

" Where is she?" Damon asked

Bella paused hearing the girl's footsteps and as she turned around she saw Vanessa with some sort of arrow gun pointed at Damon. Vanessa pulled the trigger and before Damon could move Bella ran in front of him, facing him, and the arrow went right through her.

Bella started to fall and groan in pain, as Alaric ran to Vanessa and held her against the wall with his arm, taking the arrow launcher thing from her as well. Damon steadied Bella and sat her on the desk in the middle of the room.

"This shit hurts! Pull it out!" Bella said after Alaric took Vanessa out of the room

Damon hesitated, he didn't want to hurt her.

" On three." He whispered

" NOW!" She demanded and he yanked it out

Bella bit her lip to keep from crying out, and she breathed in deep through her nose and out her mouth a few times, sort of like Lamaze.

" That bitch is dead." Damon said

Bella smacked him in the back of the head.

" We cant kill her! People will notice she's gone, and I just don't care at the moment okay. Lets just look for what we came here for, and have that girl tell us everything she knows." Bella said patting Damon's chest.

Bella and Damon walked in on Vanessa freaking out.

" Sorry I freaked out! You would freak out too, it's not possible Damon Salvatore died in 1864! I read it in Isobel's research!" Vanessa cried out

" Then you know just how possible it is." Alaric told her

" I'm Isabella Gilbert, Isobel's oldest daughter, my younger sister Elena Gilbert is Isobel's other daughter, and Katherine's Doppelganger, who is also our descendant." Bella told her rather calmly " And this is Damon Salvatore, who you were trying to shoot." Bella smirked at her

" I would be extra nice to me right now." He said stepping closer to Bella and putting his arm around her shoulders

" Look." Bella said sharply. " We need your help, we need to see all of Isobel's research. Absolutely anything related to Mystic Falls!" She finished

* * *

><p><em><strong>- THE WOODS -<strong>_

* * *

><p>When the sun started to down and most of the area was shadowed around Caroline's house and the woods, Stefan decided to take her hunting.<p>

" Okay what do I do when I see a rabbit?" Caroline asked

" Chase it, catch it, feed from it." Stefan told her bluntly

" Isn't killing cute defenseless animals the first step in becoming a serial killer?" Caroline joked

" Well you sort of skipped serial killer and went straight to vampire." He joked back " Hey Caroline, if your not serious about all of this I think you should tell me." He told her

" No" She wined slightly " I am, look I swear that I am okay! But it's just I haven't been in the sun for days! And everybody is out doing their own thing enjoying life and at the swimming hole having fun and Matt is there and he finally told me he loves me but I've been blowing him off and now you want me to eat bunnies and I'm kind of freaking out, okay!" Caroline ranted exhaling harshly

Stefan stood their looking down at the ground and then back up to her chuckling.

" And now you're laughing at me!" She said putting her hands on her hips

" No! No, I'm not laughing at anything none of this is funny trust me. It's just that uh, when some one becomes a vampire all their natural behaviors get amplified" He explained to her.

" What do you mean?" She questioned and scowl in confusion.

" I mean as a human, I cared deeply for people. How they felt, if they were hurting I felt their pain and I felt guilty if I caused it." He said " And uh, as a vampire all that got, magnified." He told her

" So your saying, that now I'm basically an insecure neurotic control freak on crack?" She asked gestured to her self

" Well I wouldn't say it like that, but.. Hey listen let's hunt okay? And after that, we'll meet up with Elena and go to the swimming hole." Stefan suggested trying to calm her down

" Really?" She asked surprised

" Yeah, Matt is the closest connection you have to your humanity and I think that being around him is a good thing." He told her with a small smile causing her to smile brightly at him

" Okay." She said as he walked off.

She muttered one more okay and tried to focus herself on hunting and following Stefan's instructions.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- DUKE ; ISOBEL'S OFFICE -<strong>_

* * *

><p>" Okay this box tracts Katherine's arrival in Mystic Falls, in April of 1864." Vanessa told Isabella caring a box over to her and setting it down<p>

" Is that everything about her?" Isabella asked her

" All that I'm aware of." Vanessa nodded her head

Bella sent Vanessa on her way and started reading through all the information that Isobel had on Katherine. It seemed that Isobel was borderline obsessed with Katherine and getting information on her. It was creepy.

She even had lists of potential sexual partners from 1864 as well as her friends and who she hung out with. Bella shook her head in annoyance. Everything Isobel had she already knew, or Damon already know.

" There isn't anything about Katherine in here that we don't already know. Or that Damon doesn't already know." Bella sighed out

" Hey guys check this out." Alaric called to Damon and Isabella.

Alaric passed a book to Vanessa and Vanessa took the book and passed it to Damon and Isabella.

" There is no record of werewolf mythology in Mystic Falls but here are some other records about some lesser known legends. Everything from a Scandinavian skin walkers, to the sun and the moon curse." Vanessa says adding something in some other language.

" It's native American." Alaric said

" Aztec, it explains one origin of the werewolf curse placed in Virginia.

Damon flipped through the book. It had pictures on old writing, it almost looked like a child had drew it out.

" In short story, 600 years ago the Aztec's were plagued by werewolves and vampires. They terrorized the country side, made farming and hunting impossible. Until, an Aztec Shaman cursed them. Making vampires slaves to the sun, and werewolves servants of the moon. As result vampires could only prowl at night, and werewolves could only turn on a full moon. When the full moon crescents in the sky who's ever unlucky enough to fall under the werewolf curse turns into a wolf" She explained to them

Bella almost felt her blood go cold.

" Can they control the transformation?" Damon asked Vanessa

" If it were a choice it wouldn't be called a curse." Vanessa snarked out

" Werewolves will attack humans but instinct and centuries of rivalry have hardwired them to hunt their prey of choice." She told them. " Vampires." She said looking between Bella and Damon.

Alaric looked between Damon and Bella as well, but Damon was looking at Bella with concern, she wasn't sure how she looked at anybody at the moment. She was still trying to process the information given to her by Vanessa.

" Well if werewolves were hunting vampires I would know about it." Damon said smiling at Vanessa

" Not if there aren't that many werewolves left alive." Vanessa countered " Hundreds of years ago vampires hunted them to almost extinction." Vanessa told him

" Why would they do that? Why would Vampires hung Werewolves?" Isabella asked

" To protect them selves. Legend has it that a werewolf bite is fatal to a vampire." Vanessa told them

" Oh." Damon muttered as his eye brows smooshed together, his face looking thoughtful.

"What if your both? What if your both vampire and Werewolf? Does a person change?" Bella rushed out.

Vanessa looked at her in confusion and then her eyebrows went as wide as saucers.

"You're the other hybrid aren't you?" Vanessa whispered

" Excuse me, you called me a what? That's a bit racist don't you think." Bella huffed out crossing her arms over her chest

Vanessa gave a nervous laugh and shook her head.

" No. A hybrid, you're a hybrid. Half vampire, half werewolf." Vanessa explained.

" What do you mean the other?" Bella sighed out

" There is one other person, I remember reading it from a research journal, Isobel caught me reading it and went completely ballistic, she burned the pages after that. She made me promise to never tell anybody what I read." Vanessa shivered at the memory.

" Well.." Damon asked

" I didn't get to far into it, and I forget some of it. She talked of a man, beautiful blonde hair dimples and that he was half vampire, half werewolf. He fed from her when she was younger or something." Vanessa said trying to remember what she read

Bella looked up at Damon with wide eyes. The man, he could be… no Bella didn't believe it, it didn't make sense, why hide it, why freak out if somebody knew. Then again she could be hiding who he was for a reason.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- THE WOODS -<strong>_

* * *

><p>It was completely dark out and Elena stood next to Stefan as Caroline stood a few feet from them staring at the back of Matt's head.<p>

" He's mad at me." She said to herself more than anything.

Elena looked over to her friend and then to the direction she was looking it.

Matt and Caroline had a fight earlier when Matt was talking to a girl and Caroline got jealous. He told her that she had been ignoring him and that she shows up acting like the jealous girlfriend, he didn't want it. He left her standing there by herself until Stefan and Elena went over to her to talk.

" Go talk to him." Stefan gestured towards Matt " We'll wait." Stefan said indicating that him and Elena would wait for her to talk to him then leave.

Stefan's phone went off and Caroline nodded going to talk to Matt while Elena stayed by Stefan's side.

Stefan looked down at his phone seeing that it was Damon calling. He walked away from the crowd of humans with Elena on his heel.

" Hey." He said in a surprised tone.

He really wasn't expecting Damon to call him or anybody while they were gone.

" Hi." He said in a bored tone. " Listen we've learned some stuff here and I know this is going to sound super weird but I wanted to let you know that." Damon told him

" What's up?" Stefan asked worried

"Werewolves, they're real Stefan. Bell, she's…she's been in pain for the past 45 minutes and its only getting worse." Damon sighed out, stress clear in his voice.

" So she's turning right now? Shit." Stefan said

" I know it's hard to believe but it's a full moon, Stefan, you saw whatever Mason Lockwood could do…get inside, stay away from the woods." Damon hissed in the phone.

" I'll be careful." Stefan said not telling his brother he was in the woods at the very moment.

" Wait, there's one more thing." Damon huffed into the phone

Stefan could hear Bella in background crying in pain and growling from it. It didn't sound pretty.

" What is it?" Stefan asked looking at Elena

" According to legend, werewolf bite can kill a vampire." Damon told him

Stefan went silent and scanned the area. He cursed in his mind, Caroline was no where in site. He tried to open his hearing up but he couldn't. Elena watched on as he frantically looked from side to side with his phone pressed to his ear.

" Listen I got to go, I'll see you when you get home." Stefan told his brother and hung up.

" Whats wrong?" Elena asked

" Bella, she's going through the transition of being a werewolf. Listen I need to you to take the car and go! Go to my house and wait for me alright?" Stefan said grabbing Elena's face in his hands.

She looked like she was going to protest but the look in Stefan's eyes told her to listen for once and not to argue. She nodded kissed him and took the keys to Caroline's car that Stefan had and left.

Stefan on the other hand had to stay behind and find Caroline. He couldn't believe that she just walked away with Matt and was somewhere frolicking in the woods. Were they weren't safe.

He went through is contacts and looked for Caroline's number, once he found it he hit send. He heard her cell phone ringing and walked over to it. He dug it out of Caroline's purse on the bed of Matt's truck. He ended the call and put the phone back.

Stefan took off in the woods to find Caroline and Matt. He didn't know if Mason was in the woods, not yet at least, but he wasn't trying to stick around to find out. Because if he was, then Caroline and him could be werewolf dinner.

Mason was in the woods though, he was in the cellar getting himself chained to all walls and floors as a precaution. He didn't want to get out, he didn't want to hurt anybody. His body was on fire and his muscles and bones were trying to make the change but he was fighting it, as he tried to move as fast as he could to chain himself up.

Mason took a bottle water and unscrewed the cap and put something into the water and shook it up. It helped slow his process down, it gave him more time to finish locking himself up.

He paused his movements when he heard voices outside the underground cellar. Tyler's voice and a girl. Mason moved quickly and un-hooked everything, gathered his chains and belongs and ran as fast as he could and as far away from the underground cellar as possible.

Mason ran to his truck trying to get into the back of it, but it was locked. He didn't have much time to search for the keys so he took all of his chains out of his bag he carried with him, and wrapped them around a tree securing them in place as fast as possible. His body was hurting worse now and he kept fighting it. He needed to hurry.

He kept yelling out in pain and once he finally hooked the last part up, he rested his back against the tree and looked up in the sky. The full moon glaring down at him, he felt like it was mocking him, mocking him for dealing with this curse which is his life.

He fell to the ground and dug his fingers into the dirt. His body wasn't going to allow him to put it off any longer. He couldn't fight any longer and the pain was becoming unbearable. He scrambled off the ground and opened the driver side door of his Bronco and fell to the ground once again. He managed to pick himself up toss himself inside and shut the door, all the while still being chained to the tree.

Once inside he let his body go, he let go of fighting and gave in. He screamed in agony as his body contorted in every which way it needed to, in order to set his wolf free.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- SOMEWHERE NEAR DUKE -<strong>_

* * *

><p>Alaric, Damon and Isabella were still in Isobel's office when she first started feeling the beginning of her transformation. Her body hurt and she screamed out in pain falling to the ground. Her skin felt like fire was licking it slowly, the burn only intensifying.<p>

Alaric and Damon had sense to get her the hell out of there and take her some place else, because surely they couldn't let her stay in the room, near Vanessa or where anybody else could walk in and witness what was going on.

Damon and Alaric sped as fast as they could to the nearest wooded area. Damon carried Bella quickly as Alaric stayed near them as well. Both men knew it was dangerous, but they couldn't leave her.

Now they were nearly four hours in and her body kept twisting every which way, her screams of pain and cries of agony ripping each man apart inside, knowing they couldn't do a thing to help her. The only thing they could do was stay with her, even if it meant something disastrous for them in the end.

Every time Damon tried to get near her, Bella would snap at him and scream for them to go, for them to leave her, that it was dangerous and she couldn't and wouldn't live with herself if she had been the one to hurt them. But they didn't listen, they stayed.

They watched as her face changed, her eye color changed to a bright glowing silvery blue color, her teeth changed as well, no longer where her fangs but more pronounced canine teeth. Her arms would snap in a different direction and her body would collapse back to the ground when she tried to get up and run away from them.

"Go. Now!" Bella screamed louder, the pain getting worse, her back was trembling.

" I cant leave you like this." Damon whispered to her staying rooted several feet away.

" I could kill you Damon. Alaric listen to me please, I'm begging" She paused as she screamed again and gasped " take him home, leave." she cried out

Alaric couldn't answer her, he could only watch on in fear and in awe.

Then it happened, her back arched off the ground and she let out a huge roar and her body snapped in many place all at once and whatever clothes she had on shredded off her body, in replace with pure white fur.

Damon stumbled back pushing Alaric with him, looking at Bella with morbid fascination.

She was huge, he couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. No longer was the beautiful woman with long wavy brown hair and huge doe like different colored eyes with tan skin and a gorgeous body. In replace of her was a beautiful, dare he say majestic pure white wolf, almost whiter than snow, and round bright silver-blue eyes.

Bella or the wolf that replaced her body turned towards them and let out a growl. Bella could hear and smell better, she could see better as well. She couldn't believe what just happened to her. She had four legs and paws. She started freaking out, part of her wanted to leap at the two men in front of her, her mind running wild. Part of her felt like she knew them like she wanted to protect them, but the other part wanted to attack and rip them apart and eat them.

The only thing she could control was running away, and that's what she did, she ran. Damon and Alaric watched as she ran so fast she was a blur even to Damon, he knew he wouldn't be able to catch up to her and he sighed at that fact.

" I'll get her clothes. Then we need to get the hell out of here." Damon said gruffly

" She'll be alright man. I think she some how knew us, I think?" Alaric wondered out

" It doesn't matter, we need to get home. I need to be there when she get's back." Damon insisted " She's probably freaking out right now. A vampire, witch, and a werewolf? This is serious shit Ric." Damon said and started to run to the car but Alaric was being to slow so he tossed him over his shoulder and took off.

They were at Alaric's car in minutes. Damon tossed Bella's clothes in the backseat and took over driving for Alaric. He didn't have time to go Alaric's grandpa speed. And now most defiantly wasn't the time to dick around.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- THE WOODS ; MYSTIC FALLS -<strong>_

* * *

><p>Stefan came across Mason's Bronco parked in the woods, his chains still attached to the tree. Stefan inspected them and then tried to look through Mason's windows. He could hear something inside, and when he got to the back window, he saw his wolf eyes. He was startled and before he could step back Mason's body in wolf form burst through his back window, causing Stefan to drop himself to the ground as Mason soared above him and took off in a blur.<p>

Caroline and Matt were deep in the woods making out near a tree. They had made up since earlier when Matt dragged her off away from Stefan and Elena.

Matt heard something and broke away from the kiss looking around him and Caroline.

" You hear that?" He asked her

She wasn't paying attention, she was to into him and kissing him. She didn't say anything back either, she just grasped him and started kissing again. Matt couldn't help but respond to her, it had been forever since he had gotten time to have her to himself and he was going to enjoy it.

Caroline broke the kiss and shoved Matt against the tree behind me and they started to kiss roughly. Matt broke the kiss not even a minute later feeling pain in his left wrist.

"Damn." He exclaimed wincing from the pain.

" What happened?" She asked in concern

She smelt it before he even said anything. His blood, and it smelt so good, she wanted it.

"I'm a klutz." He explained holding his wrist out in the moon light to see how bad it was.

Caroline's eyes zeroed in on it. She didn't care about the wound, she only cared about the delicious smell oozing out of it.

She grasped his hand, and tried to fight off the hunger, but it wasn't working.

" Whats the matter?" Matt asked

Caroline didn't answer, she leaned her head down and kissed the open wound and started licking the blood away.

" Wait. What are you doing?" He asked as he watched her lick his cut

She didn't answer, she couldn't hear him. The hunger was already taking control of her thought process.

" Caroline." He called to her, trying to gain her attention.

Caroline licked one last time slowly, before she sunk her teeth into this wrist sucking his blood out of his veins.

" Caroline. Caroline. CAROLINE!" He said louder

She let go of his wrist and looked up. Her veins were popped out and her fangs were extended, and her eyes changed to blood red around everything else where white was suppose to be.

" What the hell, your face! Get off of me!" He spat at her

She jerked his head to the side and sunk her teeth into his jugular. She was too far gone to listen to him, she couldn't stop it, she couldn't stop herself.

Matt tried to push her off of him but it was no use, she was moaning in delight and kept sucking harsher and harsher. Finally she was thrown off of him by Stefan.

" Stop it! Hey! Stop, stop!" He demanded her holding her back

Caroline finally came back to the surface and regained control over herself. She saw what she had done.

"Oh my God!" She cried out trying to go to Matt but Stefan held her back.

" No, no. We need to get out of these woods. Now!" He told her " We need to leave." He tried to get her to understand.

" What was that?" She asked when she heard something in the woods, this time she was paying attention.

Stefan looked around and could hear Mason out there running around, getting closer to them.

" Matt, stay down! Do not move." He told him firmly.

Stefan looked around again, hearing Mason circling them as he got closer.

" You and me, we're going to run. Okay? It's going to follow us and we need to get it away from Matt. So you need to run as fast as you can do you understand me?" He asked her looking into her eyes, trying to get it across how serious he was and how badly she needed to listen right now.

" Go. GO!" He growled out

Caroline took off first, running her fastest, Stefan right behind her protecting her back.

" What is it?" She cried out as she stopped causing Stefan to grip her shoulders tightly

" It's a werewolf! It will try to kill us and it can!" Stefan yelled at her.

" HEY!" They heard somebody yell at them

Stefan and Caroline looked up and spotted Tyler with his arms out in the ' what the hell are you doing' gesture.

" What are you two doing?" Tyler questioned them

" What are you doing?" Stefan glared at him

Mason chose that time to strike and he ran and leaped on Caroline taking her to the ground. Caroline shrieked out. Mason growled and his drool dropped all over her neck. He snarled and snarled at her getting closer to her.

" Stefan! Get it off get it off!" She cried out

Tyler walked closer, not knowing what to do.

Stefan went to shove Mason's wolf form off of Caroline but he failed to notice he was too late. Mason bit Caroline on the shoulder, ripping some of her skin off when Stefan shoved him away from her.

She cried out.

Stefan got himself up right, slightly crouched as Stefan got a good look at Mason in his wolf form.

Mason was huge, his fur pitch black and his eyes a bright yellowish golden color. Stefan would have been amazed if the circumstances were different.

Mason's wolf self snarled and growled at Stefan waiting to strike, waiting for Stefan to make a move.

" NO!" Tyler screamed at it

He had a feeling he knew what the wolf was, or who the wolf was rather.

As soon as Tyler screamed out no, another wolf appeared. It was pure white and beautiful, it was snarling at Mason but Mason's wolf self gave a look and a few deep growls at Tyler before it took off followed by the white wolf growling after it.

Tyler looked shocked, he wasn't expecting someone else, like he was expecting the black wolf to be Mason. He was confused he never saw Mason with anybody since he been here, so what or who was that he wondered.

Caroline screamed from pain breaking Tyler out of his daze and Stefan was trying to sooth her, speaking calmly.

" It bit me! That thing bit me!" She cried out

Stefan scrambled to see where the bite was, and it didn't look pretty even if It was new and fresh. The skin around the bite was red and looked infected even after such a small time, which Stefan wondered if it would get worse, and if there was a cure.

" I have to get her home. You should get home as well, it's not safe out here Tyler." Stefan said with a serious tone, his voice almost gruff like.

Tyler nodded and Stefan took off carrying Caroline as gently as he could. She would whimper ever few seconds and sniffle.

" Am I going to do Stefan?" Caroline whispered

He didn't look down at her, even if he was near the Boarding house, he couldn't look at her, he felt guilty.

" I'm not sure, there might be a cure we just have to figure it out. But you hang in there do you hear me?" He told her not really asking

He felt her nod and he kept going.

Damon and Alaric were outside sitting on the hood of Alaric's car, Elena was sitting on the steps.

" Did you see her?" Damon jumped down, worried for Bella

" WHAT HAPPENED." Elena shouted at the same time

" Mason, he bit her. I couldn't get to her fast enough." Stefan sighed out

Damon looked at Alaric and then back to Stefan and Elena.

" Get her inside, Bell wont want to see her right away." He waved a hand dismissively

" Don't get to worried Damon." Elena sarcastically said

" Your sister is out there alone! She had to go through this alone, we couldn't help her. So no I'm not worried about Caroline." Damon glared at her

Stefan carried Caroline to a guest room and made sure she was comfortable. He told her he would be right back.

Tyler on the other hand didn't go home, he found Mason's truck and stayed there waiting for him. He saw his back window broken out and glass all over the floor, and the chains on the tree.

He looked through the window and picked up something that looked like a pair of pants. As he held them up Mason walked behind him.

" Can you toss me those?" Mason said behind him in a casual voice

Tyler turned around startled with the pants in his hands.

Before Tyler could toss Mason the pants, Bella came out a few feed from Mason's side. Both of them naked as the day they were born, and covered in dirt. Both boys stared at her, Tyler with his eyes wide, and Mason with a blush, a bright blush.

" It was you!" Tyler said to Mason and Mason nodded

" Can you toss him the pants Tyler." Bella huffed " And give me your shirt. And yes if you mean the Black as night werewolf was Mason yes, it was him. Glad to have your family bonding time." Bella said walking in front of Tyler

Tyler tossed Mason the pants quickly, not really wanting Bella to see him naked. He took his shirt off quickly as well, not wanting to Mason to see her naked any longer than he had been. It didn't help the fact that Mason was ogling Bella from behind while putting his pants on.

" And you? You were the other one?" Tyler whispered to her after she put the shirt on

She sighed.

" Yeah, I guess so. It happened today for the first time." She looked around and raised an eye brow at Mason " We will talk later Mason Lockwood, and I think Tyler deserves an explanation. If either of you speak a word about this to anybody, I'll kill you myself." Bella said looking between the two boys and then with a blink of an eye she was gone.

As Bella ran she tried to get her mind to catch up with what just happened. She could barely remember the time she spent as a wolf. It was all a blur, almost like she had been drugged, not one moment was fully in her mind. It confused her and worried her.

Did she kill somebody? Did she hurt anybody? How did she find her way home? How did she meet up with Mason, and no matter how many questions she asked herself, she couldn't come up with the answers she was looking for.

She neared the Boarding house and Sighed in relief at the fact Damon and Alaric were safe, and even if she was angry with her sister and Stefan, they were safe too.

" Yeah she was like pure white, like cocaine! I wish I could have taken a picture of her." Damon said with a smile in his voice

She never felt so relieved to hear his voice, she wasn't sure if she killed him or hurt him. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if she had done so.

She slowed to a walk and when she stepped out of the trees Stefan and Damon's heads snapped to her direction followed by Alaric and Elena after them.

" Wow, what a party huh?" Bella asked since they were quiet.

" How did you get the clothes?" Damon asked raising an eye brow.

" Yeah.. About that." She started but didn't have to finish because Alaric held out a change of clothes for her.

A pair of sweat pants and a hoody. She gave him a very grateful smile and sighed in relief. She stripped the shirt off with no cares in the world and chuckled when Alaric spun around as fast as he could followed by Stefan.

" Prudes." She muttered and quickly got her clothes on. " No shoes?" She asked

Damon shook his head. She nodded and walked over to the group.

" You can turn around now Alaric." She giggled

" How are you so calm, when we've been so worried?" Alaric asked her

She shrugged. " Oh, and I got the shirt from Tyler. He was waiting by Mason's Bronco to interrogate him. They weren't expecting a naked me to be there, hell I wasn't expecting a naked me to be there!" She said as she shook her head

" So you were the white wolf?" Stefan asked her with a smile on his face.

" I guess so." She shrugged. " Wait what the hell were you doing in the woods in the first place?" Bella asked him

He looked down with shame and guilt.

" We took Caroline to the waterhole when it was safe, you know party and all." He said quietly.

" And you made sure you took her home with out her eating anybody right?" Bella asked

Nobody said anything and she knew something happened. Either Caroline ate somebody or more than a somebody.

" She drank from Matt, and was bitten by Mason." Elena whispered

" Okay, well I want to go shower, I want to take a long shower." She said turning towards her sister. " You get to take Caroline home and try to explain to her mother that she's a vampire and you wont tell her that any of us are anything." Bella said then started walking inside.

" About that." Damon spoke behind her.

" If we take her home it would look suspicious for us Bell. We need to keep her here and say we found her, or that Stefan and Elena found her, that we came back from Duke as quickly as we could." Damon suggested

" I don't care what you do or what you say. I have dirt in places I'm sure I shouldn't. And my whole body hurts, I'm tired and want to go to sleep, and not to mention I'm hungry. Besides, it doesn't matter what I think or say, Elena will do as she wishes anyways." Bella said looking over her shoulder and walked inside the house.

" Alaric you can go home. Thanks for taking us to Duke. It was real experience." He smirked at Alaric who shook his head and shook his hand.

Alaric didn't go home that night, he went to the Gilbert house. He wanted to be with Jenna. The advice Bella told him earlier in the day made him re think a lot as they went through the change with Bella. He didn't want to be alone, and he knew he could be happy with Jenna and love her if he let her in and love him.

Bella spent two hours in the shower, the water as hot as it could go, using up almost an entire bottle of body washy. She felt so dirty, she scrubbed and washed and scrubbed ever and over again, she got in all the nooks and crannies taking extra care in those places. No way in hell was she going to allow dirt in her girly bits.

Her hair had to be washed numerous times, by the fifth time she washed it the suds and water came out clear letting her no she got all the dirt out. The amount of dirt on her body was horrible, and she couldn't fathom having to go through that again. If she could, she would never be a wolf again. It freaked her out slightly because she didn't remember anything.

_Too bad I wasn't the one who took a bite out of Caroline. Serves her right for feeding from Matt, karma. _Bella grumbled to herself.

Once she was finished with her shower Bella took her time drying off and applying lotion on her body. She was tired, but she knew she wasn't going to get any sleep tonight, if Caroline was staying here. Her annoying whimpers and cries were irritating her to no end, and the idea of going home to her own room was out of the question. She knew Alaric would be there with Jenna.

_Sexing her up just right. _Bella said in her mind and giggled out loud

" You worried me tonight." Damon whispered as he came up behind her. " I didn't think I could ever be so worried for some like I did tonight before." He told her

She sighed and turned around in his arms.

" I was worried for you too. When I went back to normal, and ran home, I couldn't help but panic. I thought I might have attacked you. I don't remember anything from when I changed." Bella whispered as she kissed his lips softly and smiled at him, letting her know she really was okay.

" How do you feel?" He asked her

" Sore, my muscles hurt. I wonder if it will hurt like that every time before I become a fur ball." She frowned

He chuckled and caressed her face with both hands.

" You were beautiful." He told her with a nod " And your eyes aren't two different colors anymore." He said as he ran his thumbs over her closed eye lids.

" Yeah, I saw that. They're so weird." Bella nodded

He waited till she put her hair up at the top of her head still wet, and they went down stairs. He made her something to eat, as well as got her a glass of blood ready for her as well. He wasn't sure which one she would want but either one would be good for her to have.

Bella thanked him for cooking for her. It wasn't anything special, breakfast since it's what they had the most of. She ate her eggs, toast, and bacon and washed it down with blood. It didn't bother her, she needed both thing to survive.

" Stefan wants to ask Katherine if there is a cure." Damon said as he sat on the counter watching her eat.

" She wont tell him, not to mention if there was a cure, how would she know? Do you really think a werewolf is going to tell vampires how to stop a vampire from dying?" Bella snarked out " Besides, this is Elena and Bonnie's mess. They can clean it up, and Stefan can as well since he felt the need to take them to the waterhole. Let them clean up their own messes, maybe for now on they will appreciate and head my warnings next time." Bella shrugged

" What about my involvement, ol' wise one." Damon asked her

" You paid your debt when Bonnie tortured you and tried to set you on fire. Your in the clear." She said in a monotone voice. " They should have let nature take its course, and nature is obviously against Caroline being alive." Bella said with serious expression on her face

" Yes, it seems it is." He mused

Upstairs in the guest room Caroline was asleep, Stefan gave her a few bags of blood to drink hoping it would help her. She passed out soon after drinking them. Elena was worried and felt guilty, as well.

Stefan and Elena whispered quietly to each other trying to figure out how the hell the Sheriff was going to react that her daughter is the very thing she is trying to keep the town safe from.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- AN ;**_

_**I tried my best with this chapter, I never wrote anything like this chapter before. Also I tried to go by what WIKI said about the transformation. So I hope I did alright.**_

_**I know that Mason isn't a black wolf in the TV series or the books, but this is my story and I made him black, clashing with Bella's pure white coat.**_

_**Also Caroline's fate seems to be sealed for her. Wonder how Mommy Forbes will react. **_

_**Lesson learned with Elena, Stefan, and Bonnie? I'm not to sure their lesson truly is over yet. **_

_**Bella has big plans for Mason, for that and what those plans are you'll just have to wait and see.**_

_**& for the unsaid things in this chapter, Matt was compelled by Stefan to think he was attached by an animal, don't worry it will stick, he wont remember it was Caroline who really bit him, and whatever happenes to her he will be the lucky survivor.**_

_**Hope to hear from you all. Thanks for reading. I tried my best it's up to you to decide weather or not you liked it. Let me know.**_

_**- Cullensbabymama7**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**I'm so glad that you all liked the last chapter. I wasn't so sure if it would get the response that it did, because I was nervous while writing the wolf parts. Anyways thank you all so much! **_

_**Also I just want to touch base on some things. People want to know why Bella wasn't in control. She was in control; she just suppresses things she doesn't want to accept that happened. Like the wolf thing, she didn't want to accept that it happened but it did. Call it denial if you will. Bella herself even has insecurities and flaws, she's not perfect. -but she remembers.**_

_**Also, Vanessa and Matt were compelled I didn't put that part in the story because I figured you would already know this. But anyways, yeah, also that isn't the last time we're going to hear from Vanessa though…**_

_**Bella's eye colors are sea green[ when she's all normal like] silver blue [ when she's all wolfy like ] and violet [ when she uses her powers ] - also I'd like to say that I know things are suppose to be one way, but remember this is my story, so if there is something changed or not said or whatever, it will either be taken care of later, or I just didn't want my story to have that information in it. Not all things are going to go the 'normal' way because this isn't the 'normal' story. -glad we got that cleared up.**_

**[This is Memory Lane & Kill or be Killed put together; the Katherine and Stefan conversation won't be written out, it's annoying, and neither will the whole Caroline helping Katherine.]**

* * *

><p><strong>- - - ISABELLA POV;<strong>

* * *

><p>Today Aunt Jenna wanted to have a barbeque. I was all for it, until she said she was going to invite her old high school friend Mason Lockwood. I wasn't ready to be around him again, not to mention Tyler. The other night was a night that I'm gladly putting into the back of my mind and forgetting, or at least trying to forget, if only I were that lucky.<p>

Why do I need another thing added to my life, to complicate it? I was fine with who I was, learning to love it actually. Being a vampire I dealt with that all my life, but being a witch, I loved it. The power, the possibilities, and the different things I could do, and now a werewolf. Does whatever god, that's up there, decide that he needed somebody to be an absolute freak? Because that's exactly what I feel like, a freak of three different natures, THREE!

Because that's how I view myself right now, a freak. I'm different enough as it is, hell my own friend since forever stopped being my friend because she found out I was a vampire. Now fate has cursed me with another thing that I have no idea about. Lovely.

The pain was horrifying. I honestly thought I was going to die. My body bent in ways it's never been able to before. I didn't want to remember that, the pain. I'm pretty tough and can handle a lot of shit, but not my body bending like some origami. That shit was freaky.

Let's not forget the four paws and fur, and everything else. I can handle being a vampire and having fangs, and veins that pop out making me look like a demon, but fur and a tail? Fuck, that's not something you see every day, obviously.

Besides my body aching slightly now, the overall feeling I feel is great. I don't feel so constricted, I almost feel, whole, at ease, peaceful, just to name a few. I'm not so angry, well I am but I don't feel like I need to rip somebody's head off at the moment. So that's a plus. I could tell people were worried they were going to end up facing my wrath.

Now I have other fuckery to deal with. Caroline, that bitch is retarded and so are Stefan and Elena. What they were thinking, by taking her out to the damn waterhole is beyond me, but she got bit, serves her right. I think that's karma for feeding from Matty. He's too good and deserves better than a nutty bitch like her. Poor guy.

What's funny though is that they get themselves into these situations, yet don't listen to me when I tell them not to do something, but want me to help. Sorry to say I'm not helping them with this one. They can take care of her by themselves. Fuck that shit. I didn't sign up for Caroline duty, I believe I voted no for giving her the blood, so I vote no on helping her. Who is she to me?

_Nobody, besides an annoyance._

Stefan isn't going to the barbeque. He's staying home to talk to Katherine, thinking he's going to get some great news from her. I already read her mind. I know a lot, enough to know most of what's going on with her. I pretend like I don't know shit, but that's all part of the plan.

The moonstone, she wants it. She's playing Mason, making him believe that she loves him. She's indeed the one that made the guy Mason killed believe Mason was sleeping with his girlfriend.

_See, I get useful information all the time_.

Mason Lockwood, turned werewolf by triggering the curse, by killing a human. After said human is dead, said curse is broken, causing said killer, to turn into a werewolf on the next full moon prior to the killing.

How lovely is that? I guess its understandable now. I killed John; he was a human no matter how much I wish he would stay dead. But my mind was nagging at me, telling me he would be useful later on, so whatever. I don't go against my brain tingles. I just know shit, or my brain just knows shit.

Mason has no idea what I have in store for him. His life is going to change, first to tell him about his dear Katherine, playing him. It's already in the back of his mind, he's not completely stupid. Damon won't be pleased by what I have in mind, but I don't care about what pleases him, not with this. Mason will be a valuable asset to me, and to whatever the fuck is going on.

_I'll let Damon have his fun for now though, can't have all the fun to myself. _

Katherine is a different subject. The old hag thinks she's in control, even when deep down she knows she's not. She's compelled and strapped to a chair, withering away without any blood, just like she should have been in 1864, the bitch. She loves Stefan, in a fucked up way. Obsessed is more like it. Damon though, she used my Damon. He was just a pawn to her, like she's a pawn to me. That pisses me off. But that's their past and I can't do a thing to change it.

Her involvement caused a lot of deaths, even ones she claimed as friends and family. She is one twisted chick, that's for sure. I wouldn't have picked this life for Stefan or Damon. If I would have had it my way, Damon would have gotten married to a pretty girl, and had pretty babies, and lived a good long healthy life, same with Stefan. But life has other fates for people. Even if it's not the one you imagined you'd have. I'm thankful to have Damon in my life, really I am, but I still would have chosen a different life for him, if it were up to me, but it wasn't and it isn't.

"Stefan," I call to him knowing he's upstairs talking to Elena.

He came down stairs a few moments later.

"I'm just letting you know that I'm leaving. Keep your eyes on Caroline; she's your responsibility, since she can't leave." I told him as I walked to the door.

He nodded and watched me leave.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-LOCKWOOD MANOR- no longer Isabella's pov<strong>_

* * *

><p>Mason was getting ready to leave the house. He had been invited to the Gilbert house for a barbeque by Jenna Sommers, his long time friend from high school. He used to have a small crush on her, but she was hung up on somebody else, so they remained friends.<p>

Mason was actually excited to see her, not to mention he might get a chance to see Isabella, that girl made him curious, and the fact that she was gorgeous didn't hurt either. Mason was attracted to this girl, and he knew that it could either cause him trouble, or not. He was willing to find out.

Thinks have changed for him, he came into town to do one thing, and now his motive has changed. He didn't mind the change either, he was welcoming it.

"Hey, Mason you got a second?" Tyler called out to his uncle.

Mason sighed to himself; he didn't want to talk to Tyler, not now. He knew Tyler would have questions, wanting answers that Mason really didn't want to give him. Not to mention Mason felt guilty for liking Isabella, she is after all Tyler's ex, who he still was very much in love with.

"No I don't. I'm going to a barbeque at Jenna Sommer's house." Mason told him throwing his button up on over his t-shirt.

He was almost going to say Isabella's house. But that would give too much away. He didn't need any more Tyler problems than he already had.

"Come on man. Give me two minutes, alright? You can't keep dodging me. I'm freaking out over here!" Tyler said desperately.

"Tyler what do you want me to say man? Yes I turn into a wolf; no it's not going to happen to you." Mason told Tyler.

"How do you now that? And what about Bells?" Tyler asked.

Mason thought about it for a second. He obviously knew that Isabella had to have killed somebody, in a violent way, like he triggered the curse. Mason knew more about Isabella then Tyler did, that made him happy inside. Mason would never tell Tyler though. Tyler wasn't meant to know, if he was, she would have told him already.

"Because you're not going to trigger the curse," Mason told his nephew, he really just wanted to leave. He wanted to see Jenna again, and get a glimpse of Isabella. "Your dad didn't know anything about any of this, and neither did I till it happened to me." He explained as he fixed the cuff on his shirt.

"How does it get triggered?" Tyler asked coming closer to Mason.

"Ignorance is bliss, trust me." Mason said.

"You blow back into town, with some supernatural family secret, and you expect me not to ask questions?" Tyler asked, getting angry.

"I can't say anything more, I'm sorry. I don't know any information about Isabella either. I'm sorry, Tyler." Mason said "And how to trigger the curse, it's better for you if you don't know, if I don't tell you." He said trying to get Tyler to understand, even though he knew he wouldn't.

"You ever find that moonstone?" Tyler asked his uncle, crossing his arms over his chest, looking arrogant.

_If you want it, you have to answer my questions. _Tyler thought in his mind.

"Do you know where it is?" Mason asked him, he kept trying to leave but Tyler kept his leaving at bay, by arguing.

Tyler shrugged, never uncrossing his arms from over his chest.

"What's so special about it?" Tyler asked.

"I told you, it was my mom's. It's sentimental." Mason explained as Tyler nodded his head. "Look don't worry about it. Forget I even brought it up alright." Mason asked as he opened the front door. "See you later." He said but Tyler was looking over his shoulder.

Tyler took the moonstone out of his pocket once Mason left the house. He twirled it around his fingers examining it. He didn't know what was so special about the damn thing. It was plain and boring. He still didn't believe Mason either; he didn't just want it because it was his mom's. Tyler doubted it was his mom's in the first place.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-GILBERT HOUSE-<strong>_

* * *

><p>Elena was in the kitchen helping Jenna get ready, as she poured a bag of chips into a large pea green glass bowl.<p>

She knew that Stefan wasn't coming, at least not for awhile. He had things he wanted to know from Katherine, and as much as it bothered her that he was around the evil girl, she knew he needed it.

She wasn't insecure with anything between them. She was firm and confident in their love and their relationship, even if it was a human/vampire relationship. She loved Stefan like no other, and doubted she could ever love another man as much as she loves him.

"Thank you for letting me invite Bonnie, she could use a day of distraction." Elena said to Jenna.

"I'm not worried about her coming. Why is Damon coming?" Jenna asked leaning against the table Elena was at.

"Because Alaric is a pity taker, and he's also unofficially official with Bells. Come on Jenna, be nice." Elena told her aunt.

Jenna snorted.

"I'll be nice, as long as he isn't a dick." Jenna said arching her eye brow.

Before Elena could respond Mason came in the room all excited and happy holding a bottle of liquor in one hand, and shot glasses in the other.

"Ah ha! Good news, I found the shot glasses!" Mason said with a large smile on his face.

"And that would be my exit." Elena said popping an olive in her mouth with a bored tone.

Jenna just laughed. It was nice to see Mason again, and hang out with him after so long.

"You're here ten minutes and I'm already back under the bleachers at an old pep rally." Jenna joked.

He smiled and gave her a one armed hug.

"It's just like old times, huh?" He asked her while laughing. "Only I didn't swipe this bottle from my old man."

Alaric came through the door carrying a plate and smiled.

"Ooh, the expensive stuff." He said. "I like you already." He joked while walking over to Jenna.

"Just happy to be invited," He said while pouring shots.

"Well, thank Ric it was his idea." Jenna told Mason.

"Really?" Mason asked as he looked up at Ric.

"Yeah, I thought it would be nice to get to know Jenna's old high school friends. You know, dig up a little dirt." Alaric jested while narrowing his eyes playfully at Jenna.

"I got dirt, I got dirt." Mason laughed.

"I have no secrets, only dirty shame!" Jenna said.

The two men laughed and held up their glasses after Jenna did.

"To dirty shame," the guys cheered and clinked there glasses together.

The room went quiet when Damon walked in.

"Hey," He said while smiling. Mason turned around as he swallowed his shot down.

"Damon," Jenna said looking at him.

He smiled sheepishly almost and gestured to the dessert Bella bought but he brought. She may be a little pissed, but he wanted to give Jenna a better impression. He knew that Jenna didn't really care for him at the moment, she even suspected him of being sweet on Elena, until he shoved her away that night, that night that still confused her.

"We were just taking shots. Come get a shot." Alaric said.

"Here use mine." She said drinking the rest that was in her glass and gave it to him, then walked out of the room.

Alaric gave Damon a look then followed Jenna out of the room.

"She doesn't like me very much." Damon whispered to Mason.

"We haven't met. Mason Lockwood." Mason said putting his hand out for a shake.

"Oh sure, hey! Damon Salvatore." Damon said with enthusiasm.

"I know I've heard great things about you." Mason said while smiling.

Damon gave him a look and his face went confused.

"Really?" Damon asked. "That's weird, because I'm a dick." He told Mason seriously then smirked.

Elena was outside on the porch, sitting in a wicker chair, calling Stefan to check up on him.

"Hey it's me, just checking in. I was wondering if you were still coming to Jenna's barbeque eventually. So just call me back and let me know. Love you." Elena said and ended the phone call.

Bonnie came out with the bowl of chips, and plopped down opposite of Elena.

"Was that Stefan?" Bonnie asked after Elena hung up.

"Yeah, he hasn't called me back yet, and I'm trying to decide if I should be worried." Elena said.

Bonnie smiled at her and shook her head.

"Don't be worried, nothing can happen to him. I mean from what you told me, she's in a chair, and can't move. Let him get whatever answers out of her that he can. It will be fine." She tried to sooth her friend.

Elena squealed about Katherine being locked down in the cellar in the Salvatore basement earlier that day. Bonnie took the news quiet well and said it was actually a good thing that Katherine was locked up and not out roaming the town.

"Thanks for coming by the way. I know you're not comfortable around Damon and Bella. But it's nice to have a friend around, and try to get our minds off Caroline." Elena sighed out.

"No, I think I need to be around them. It was wrong of me to shun Bella away. And I may not like Damon, but I'm starting to come to terms that not everything is his fault, or at least I'm trying to come to terms with it. It will be fine. How is Caroline?" Bonnie asked.

"She's alright I guess. We don't know how she should be at all. How long do you think it will take her to die?" Elena whispered.

Bonnie gave her a sad look and shrugged. She didn't have any answers either, and she defiantly didn't want to talk about it.

Lucky for them they were interrupted by Alaric.

"Hey foods ready." He told them and walked back in the house.

"Finally, I'm actually starving." Bonnie joked.

Elena and Bonnie walked into the house and into the kitchen with everybody else.

Everybody was making their plates when Bella kicked the door in carrying two boxes full of stuff. Boxes she really shouldn't be able to carry if she were human.

Mason went to put his plate down and help her, but Damon beat him to it. Mason glared but quickly smiled when he saw Bella was looking at him with an eye brow raised.

"PARTIES HERE!" Bella bellowed out causing Damon and Mason to flinch at how loud she was, and the girls and Alaric to laugh.

"Nice of you to finally make it," Jenna teased handing her a plate, nearly shoving Damon out of the way with the boxes in his hands.

"Where to?" Damon asked with a roll of his eyes.

Bella looked up at him and smiled.

"You can carry them up to Jeremy's room." Bella said kissing his cheek and stepped out of the way.

Damon nodded and walked away with the boxes.

"What's in the boxes?" Bonnie asked.

Bella looked at her and glared.

"They're art supplies, if you _must_ ask." She rolled her eyes.

Mason couldn't help but stare at Bella. She looked nice. Tight black leggings, low cut shirt showing a nice amount of cleavage that he could barely stop looking at, her boots went up to her knees. He thought she looked beautiful, and he felt guilty for it, again because he knew it was wrong, Tyler loved her, and she's already taken.

"Is Stefan not coming?" Elena asked.

Bella gave her sister a smile and shook her head.

"Not at the moment, he's speaking to _Kathy_; she's professing her undying love for him, again. Poor girl, you'd think she'd get it through her head that he just doesn't want her." Bella sighed not bothering to look in Mason's direction.

Mason's heart picked up at the mention of 'Kathy' he knew who she meant, and he also didn't think she knew anything about it. He felt stupid because, he knew she was up to something that involved the Salvatore brothers, but he still let her into his heart anyways.

_Don't try to cover it up. She's playing you. _Bella's voice said inside Mason's head making him cough to cover his shocked face.

Jenna patted his back with a worried look and he just smiled looking sheepish.

"So who's Kathy?" Jenna asked

"Oh, this real bitch. She looks like one of those annoying little pug dogs when she scowls." Bella waved a hand dismissing it.

Elena didn't know if she should feel offended or not, but passed it off as nothing.

Jenna looked to Elena and gave her a sad look but Elena laughed.

"Don't worry about it Jenna, I'm not. Sort of a slut that one, but Bella knows how to handle her real well." Elena said sharing a look of amusement with Bella.

Damon came back into the room and gravitated to Bella's side and handed her a plate.

"We were just going to get some food, and play a game." He gave her a smirk.

The room watched as they just looked at each other, almost like they were having a silent agreement. Bella's face went from smiling to angry to amusement in seconds. The room was confused, well the ones that didn't know what was going on.

Damon chuckled and winked at her, causing her to smack him in the chest and grab the plate from his hand.

"So Bella this is Mason Lockwood, Tyler's uncle. Mason this is my niece Bella." Jenna said as everybody went back to gathering food on their plates.

"We've met Aunt Jenna." Bella said looking at Mason in the eye.

Jenna looked between the two, and smiled.

"Good, glad we're not all strangers." She giggled and walked into the living room with Alaric on her heals.

Bella and Damon gathered their plates, as well as Bonnie and Elena. Mason took his time; he had to gather himself before he went in front of everybody. Hearing Bella's voice in his head was making him freak out on the inside.

Bella sat next to Damon with a smirk on her face. She knew she affected Mason, and she was glad. It would be easier to get him on her side.

"You know, I think you enjoyed that a little too much." Damon whispered in her ear.

She gave him a smile and winked.

Damon wasn't stupid. He knew she had something brewing up in her evil little head. He just wasn't sure what it was, and mostly he was sure he wasn't going to like it one bit. Bella had this way about her, it didn't matter if he had a problem with something she still did it. But in the end he couldn't help but accept it, not that he had a choice, but he knew he could trust her.

They started playing charades while they ate; Bonnie and Elena were on a team. Elena was having a horrible time trying to draw out her clues, and Bonnie was having the worst time trying to figure out what it was that she was drawing. Either way the room was at ease, Bella found it amusing how Alaric would blush when all the attention was on him. She couldn't for the life of her figure out how some bad ass vampire hunter could blush at such small things.

Damon and Bella were on a team. They were kicking ass in the drawing department. At the moment it was Damon's turn to draw. He drew a werewolf, but it looked more like a dog then anything. His red grass skirt made Bella snort in annoyance.

_We just had to have this one. _She thought to herself.

Right now the entire room besides Bella and Mason were trying to guess. Elena went along with it, she couldn't decide if she wanted to try to yell out the real thing or not.

"Nothing but a hound dog!" Jenna cried out.

Bella giggled at that. Of course Jenna would use her Elvis obsession in the game.

"Dances with wolves," Mason said looking at Damon.

"Mason wins…again." Damon said giving Mason a look.

Damon was becoming irritated by him. He didn't like the way Mason looked at Bella when he thought nobody was looking. He saw, when it came to Bella, he saw everything. He could tell the male werewolf in the room had a sweet spot for his girl, and it sort of pissed him off.

_Makes killing him sound even better. _Damon mused in his mind.

"How the hell is that a wolf?" Jenna complained.

She saw a dog just like everybody else saw one. She almost considered calling Mason a cheater but decided against it.

Elena went into the kitchen to get the pie out and cut it for everybody. The pie Damon brought but wasn't supposed to. Damon followed her in the kitchen giving Bella a chance to talk to Mason a little.

"Mason, what are you really doing with Katherine?" Bella whispered as she sat closer to him and gave him a small smile.

He smiled back and couldn't help but sit up and slouch forward. He liked the idea of being close to her, even if Damon was glaring daggers at him, it sort of amused Mason.

"How did you know?" He looks down ashamed.

Bella snorts, it's nothing ladylike and she doesn't care.

"Oh please, if you torture a person, one is bound to talk." She smirked, even though she never tortured information out of Katherine. She just loved torturing the hag for fun. "Besides it was almost too perfect for you two to show up in town like you did. I didn't take you to be the type to go after the chick that made you break the curse." She said raising an eye brow.

Damon could hear the conversation from the kitchen, and he had to admit that the angle she was working was rather nice. He figured she was on a role, he still didn't understand what she wanted with Mason, but he knew it was something serious. Bella didn't just do anything for no reason at all. She always had a plan, a plan with more plans attached to it.

"What do you mean?" Mason said. "How did you know about it?" He asked her glaring slightly.

She sighed and rested her chin on her hand, looking around casually and then leaned in closer.

"She told me. You had a fight with a very good friend of yours, whom just so happened to think you were messing with his girlfriend. Kind of weird, isn't it? How your vampire girlfriend can compel humans and out of nowhere he never backs down after how long of being friends?" Bella said.

She planted the seed, and she didn't need to say any more, she knew he would gather the rest. Mason wasn't exactly stupid, to her at least. Yeah he was stupid enough to trust Katherine, and to not think about it, but then again, it seemed like all men were infatuated with the girl.

_She probably has beer flavored nipples or some sort of wacka-doo._ Bella giggled to herself in her mind.

Bella left Mason alone and decided to text Stefan and see if his worthless questioning got him any answers.

_Any progress yet Steffy? - B Gilbert_

She waited for a reply and didn't get one for five minutes.

_Nothing worth speaking about. Stefan_

Bella gave him a returning message saying something along the lines of I told you so, you idiot. Only nicer, she wasn't bothered by it.

Inside the kitchen, Damon was talking to Elena; of course Bella could hear the conversation.

"How's Operation Lockwood?" Elena asked.

Bella rolled her eyes; Elena loved to ask questions, one of the most annoying things she disliked about her baby sister.

"He's my new BFF!" Damon said into her ear causing her to jump away.

Jenna then walked into the kitchen, obviously tipsy from the drinking she had been doing all throughout dinner, the game, and after the game. Damon thought she was hilarious and a lush.

"Isn't this fun?" She asked Elena.

"Yes thank you for inviting me." Damon said to Jenna.

Bella giggled from the living room. She thought it was hilarious that her aunt didn't like him, and considered him to be a major dick head. Jenna even went as far as texting Bella through dinner asking if what they had was 'real', or if it was for show. So she sent her a yes, confirming whatever it is that Damon and her are, is real. Jenna didn't respond back, instead she crossed her eyes and stuck her tongue out like she was a dead person.

She also didn't blame Jenna for not liking him. Even if she does have feelings for the oldest Salvatore brother, she indeed still think he was a dick, but during those times she didn't care, because she was being a bitch right back to him.

"Did I have a choice?" Jenna asked in a confused voice.

"I know what you must think about me…" Damon started to say but was cut off.

"No, you don't." She said seriously, "You've never dated you. I've dated many yous." Jenna told him.

"Well... I'm a work in progress." Damon told her then smiled brightly. "Besides, Bell seems to think I'm fine just the way I am. But I am a work in progress." He told her.

Damon looked up and saw the silver knife set on the counter and went over to it.

"These are fancy." He observed wondering if they were real.

_Please let them be real silver. _He prayed in his mind.

"Thanks. My mother's silver set," Jenna said folding cloth napkins.

Elena looked up and looked over to Damon who picked up a large dagger like knife and smirked at Elena. She darted her eyes out to the living room then back to him. He didn't drop the smirk but he understood what she meant.

Alaric and Bonnie moved into the kitchen with Mason and Bella trailing behind them. Bella really did want a piece of that pie, and she wasn't going to miss it. She also was sure Damon was up to his fun. She heard the whole silver thing and wondered if it was true. If silver killed a werewolf, she didn't know if she should be worried, or pissed, or not worried at all. Things seemed to skip her in certain departments. Like her day walking ring, she didn't need it. Vervain didn't burn her like it had once done when she was a child. She wondered if this silver myth applied to her as well.

They all gathered around the table and sat down. Damon carried the pie to the table, leaned over Bella and placed it in the center.

"Mason why don't you start us off," He said giving Mason an arrogant smirk.

Bella kicked Damon hard in the shin from her seat and he acted as if it didn't hurt, but it did.

Mason smiled a large smile and looked down at the pie; a piece already ready to take out, a large silver knife under it so it could be lifted.

Mason turned the pie around making sure not to touch the knife and used his hand to get him a piece of pie, and then popped some in his mouth and smiled at Damon and looked over to Alaric who was fighting a smile. He looked at Bella last, he was worried she thought it would have an effect, but it wouldn't. He was just messing with Damon, just as he was messing with him.

He let out a chuckle. "I apologize, I'm an animal." He said with no embarrassment or anything what so ever.

Damon didn't look pleased, but he took his seat next to Bella and put an arm around her shoulders, cutting her a piece of pie and setting it on her plate for her. She looked at the pie and slowly set it to the side not wanting to bother with it anymore.

"So Mason, you and Jenna never dated?" Alaric asked him.

Mason shook his head.

"She was always lost in Logan Fell back then." He told Alaric while smiling at Jenna.

"Oh my first mistake, Mason was a catch." Jenna said giving Bella a side look. "He had girls lining up." She said.

Jenna saw the way Mason looked at Bella. Even if it was weird to her that her high school friend looked at Bella like he had been, she thought they looked or would look rather cute together. She would prefer him to be with her than Damon.

"Really!" Damon said with surprise. "I always pegged you for a lone wolf." Damon jested, giving Mason a smirk.

Bella giggled and rolled her eyes. She had to admit it was sort of hilarious. Damon was laying it on a little thick tonight, and Mason seemed to take it all in stride.

"Oh, I'm sure I wasn't half the lady killer you were." Mason said right back looking Damon in the eye and took a drink of his beer.

Bella giggled at that one as well. She knew Damon was a lady killer, literally. All the inside remarks were amusing to her. She was slightly surprised Mason had it in him to comment back.

Alaric on the other hand, who had been silent most of the night unless he was spoken to directly by somebody other than Jenna, started to get worried. He wasn't sure if somebody was going to launch across the table and go for whose neck.

_Being human surrounded by supernaturals is really working my blood pressure, I'm sure of it, _He snarked in his mind.

"How about a toast," Mason suggested. "To new friends," He said smiling at Damon.

They all put their beers together and cheered. Jenna being the only one who's happiness and excitement was real.

Elena and Bonnie were in the front room cleaning up the charades game supplies when Elena decided she wanted to check on Stefan.

"Would I be a bad friend if I asked to abandon you to go to Stefan's?" Elena asked.

Before Bonnie could reply Bella walked into the room, beer in hand.

"Don't go there unless I'm with you. It's not safe with Caroline acting even more freakish than she usually is." Bella said pointing to Bonnie and Elena.

Bonnie nodded quickly. She was going to listen, for once. She didn't want to piss off Bella any more than she had already. Not to mention, she really wanted her powers back. So if that meant having to do exactly as she was told, then she would do it.

Elena seemed to want to argue, but sighed and nodded none the less. She too had been feeling guilty, the whole argument they had the other day lay heavy in her heart.

"I'm serious; I'll compel you both if I have to." Bella said fiercely.

"Bells, you can't compel me I'm wearing vervain." Elena sighed out.

Bella smirked and arched an eye brow. She wouldn't compel her sister, not right now, not if she didn't really need her to. But she knew better. She was starting to understand more about herself and about what she could do. Bella wasn't worried about proving her sister wrong, she let it go, for now.

Bella went back into the kitchen once she was satisfied that her sister and Bonnie were going to listen to her. She knew Bonnie would, she was desperate to have her powers back, she could tell Bonnie felt naked and incomplete with that part of her gone. But Elena was hardheaded and stubborn most times, and had to have an extra push. She still wasn't going to help them with Caroline; it wasn't her mess to clean up.

Sitting on Damon's lap ignoring the looks she got from everybody else Bella started plotting. She wasn't positive but she was thinking it would be possible for Mason to turn into a vampire, or at least half of one. She needed somebody to be around when she wasn't, somebody to have to make sure they followed what she said. Not because she wanted to be in charge and not because she wanted to have control over anything. The whole point was having people listen because she just knows shit. She knows if something is bad or if something shouldn't be done, and if she could somehow get Mason to do that, then she would be golden. She wouldn't have to stress as much or worry as much. She could sit back and take a breather from time to time.

She wasn't interested in Mason, not in the slightest, even if she thought he was fuckhot and very attractive. She didn't see anything for him passed that. She just knew she needed to up the game, up the ante. She knew she couldn't rely on anybody besides Damon and Alaric at this point, and that didn't make her feel at ease. Damon sure, but Alaric a human even with his little ring, he still wasn't a vampire something equally as strong, and she wasn't about to change him, she couldn't do it. No, she needed Mason, she knew she did, her brain tingles made that much apparent.

"So, where's Jer at?" Bella asked her aunt.

Jenna looked up and looked thoughtful for a second.

"He told me he was going to be with friends." She said with a frown. "I should have gotten more information shouldn't I have? I shouldn't have let him leave huh?" Jenna asked Bella.

Bella rolled her eyes and shook her head at her aunt.

"Aunt Jenna…sorry to burst your bubble you think you have. But Jeremy is a teenager; let him make his own mistakes he will learn from them better. Wherever he is I'm sure he's fine, it was just a question. You're doing a great job with us. Don't ever doubt yourself." Bella said gently.

Half hour later Jenna and Bella were bored out of their minds and decided to get into Jeremy's game stash, Guitar Hero.

"Jenna just broke out Guitar Hero." Mason told Damon and grabbed a few beers along the way.

"Well I just happen to like Guitar Hero so you my friend, are barking up the wrong tree." Damon said pouring a shot.

"Okay enough with the innuendos, you win. You're hilarious." Mason said not amused.

"Thank you." Damon told him.

"Come on man, you don't think I don't know what this barbeque is about?" Mason asked.

"How do you know about me?" Damon glared at Mason. "Your brother was completely clueless." He finished.

"It doesn't matter; I'm not your enemy Damon." Mason told him honestly.

"You tried to kill my brother. Had Bella not been there, you probably would have." Damon said backing away from Mason.

"That was a mistake!" Mason defended.

"Really?" Damon asked not believing him one bit.

"It was confusion. I couldn't chain myself in time. I have no control once I shift." Mason tried to explain.

"Aw, what no obedience school? How is it that you can't control yourself, but Isabella was able to control herself?" Damon asked him.

"I'm serious. Let's not spark some age old feud that doesn't apply to us. And the fact that Isabella had control probably has something to do with the fact that she's completely different than I am." Mason argued.

"You expect me to believe you're in Mystic Falls planting peace treaties?" Damon asked ignoring the second half of Mason's argument.

"I lost my brother; my nephew lost his father I'm here for my family." Mason lied while looking into Damon's eyes, and Damon knew he was lying too but didn't say anything about it. "Let's be above this." Mason finished.

Mason didn't really want a feud to start, not now. Not after being around Bella, he wanted to be around her. He knew she could change his life; it was just a matter of how she could change his life.

So Mason put his hand out, hoping Damon would shake it for a truce, an agreement between the both of them that they wouldn't start anything with each other.

They shook on it and Mason left the kitchen, leaving Damon alone. Damon had other plans. He didn't at the moment care about if Bella was planning something, he wanted Mason dead. Mason lied and for whatever reason that didn't sit well with Damon, not to mention Damon doesn't trust Mason, not one second would he trust Mason Lockwood. So Damon pulled a silver knife from the collection Jenna had, and stashed it away, for use later.

Guitar Hero ended, and Jenna wanted to call it a night. She had a long day and she wanted relaxation. Bella wasn't going to leave, not yet at least.

"No takers for more drinks at the Grill?" Mason asked with his arms wide and a large smile on his face. When he got no response he couldn't believe it. "It's like I'm with a bunch of adults here!" He admonished.

"I prefer the term, Role Model." Jenna said giving a mock stink eye.

"Okay well thanks for having me, it was awesome." He said hugging Jenna. "Alaric, catch that game next week?" He asked as he shook Alaric's hand.

"Yeah, I look forward to it." He said when he was really lying.

"Hey you know I should probably head out too." Damon said with Bella trailing behind him texting on her cell phone.

Mason nodded and left.

"Jenna, you are a wonderful hostess." Damon said while picking up her hand and kissing it like a gentleman.

Bella snorted at the act and rolled her eyes.

"And you are an awful artist." She said taking her hand back from Damon.

"Is that the only thing that makes me awful?" He asked her.

"Still deciding," She told him giving him a suspicious look.

"Good enough for me." He said looking at Bella.

Bella walked over to him, whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek and walked him to the door.

"Alaric," He called out getting Alaric's attention. "Let's not... Catch that game, next week." Damon said with a smirk and was shoved out of the door by Bella.

Bella waited five minutes before turning to her aunt.

"I'm going to go do something, I'll be back later and if I'm not back later, I'll be at Damon's. I need to talk to Stefan." Bella said and left the house without hearing anything Jenna had to say, if she had anything to say.

Meanwhile, Damon followed Mason to the grill. Mason got out of his black Bronco and started to make his way towards the Grill. He wasn't lying about going there afterwards for a drink.

Damon walked towards Mason, surprising him.

"Damon?" He asked as he rolled up the sleeves of his button up shirt. "What, more dog jokes?" He asked as a joke.

"Nah! Those got old." Damon said stabbing Mason in the chest with the silver knife he stole from Jenna.

Mason groaned, he may be a werewolf and have a high tolerance for pain, but it did hurt. Damon let Mason fall to the ground as he went to Mason's truck. He opened the back door and prepared to put Mason's dead body in it.

Bella arrived on time it seemed. She saw Mason on the ground with a knife in his chest and Damon opening the trunk of the truck. She shook her head in disappointment but couldn't really blame Damon for doing whatever the hell it is that he was doing. Damon was always going to be the type to act or react without thinking, and she couldn't change him. She wouldn't change him.

Bella watched as Mason took the knife out of his chest, gritting his teeth as he did so. She should have known silver wasn't at all deadly to a werewolf, she felt silly for being worried about it now.

"You know, I think it was werewolves that started that whole silver rumor." Mason said getting up from the ground. Mason walked over to his truck and put the trunk door back up, closing it. "Probably for moments like this," He said amused.

"Alright boys," Bella called out from the shadows causing both guys to turn towards her. "Mason I do believe that Damon owes you an apology, but he's very protective you see and you did lie to him after all." Bella said shaking a finger at him going to where she was in the middle of both guys.

"I'm not saying sorry, Bell. He lied." Damon glared at Mason.

"Yes, he didn't come into town for his family; he came into town for the moonstone, or rock or whatever." She rolled her eyes "Katherine wants it for some reason and it's not for the reason she told you Mason." She said directly at the male werewolf.

"How did you know?" Mason practically gasped out.

"Doesn't matter right now, what matters is, I need you and I can't allow Damon to kill you." She said simply with a shoulder shrug.

They both looked at her in confusion.

Bella went up to Mason, bit her wrist open using her sharp teeth and shoved it up to Mason's mouth.

"IF you want to live, you will drink it. If you decide to live, you will be on my side, and I will make sure Damon doesn't kill you, but you will no longer have any ties to Katherine. Am I clear?" She asked him looking into his eyes.

He nodded and gave Damon a nervous look, which was hilarious to Bella seeing as Damon just tried to kill the guy. Mason took her wrist regardless and drank her blood greedily, not biting her. She didn't know how much he was going to need so she let him drink a large amount, enough to make her slightly dizzy, but she held it together.

Bella took her wrist away from him and snapped his neck, catching him and shoving him in the back of his Bronco like Damon had originally planned on doing.

"What the hell are you doing?" Damon demanded her, holding onto her shoulders.

"I'm making insurance. If he can be changed to a vampire, and be somewhat like me, could you imagine the possibilities? He would be loyal to us, we don't know what the fuck is going on Damon, but I'm sure this needs to be done." She whispered firmly.

He looked angry but nodded. She always did what she thought was right, and it never failed, not unless somebody didn't listen to her, and he for one wasn't going to not listen to her. Not now at least.

"Your brain told you, huh?" He joked causing him to be smacked upside the head.

"Yes, now if it works, we need to get him a body to drain and fast, make that two bodies, I'm sort of hungry after all of that excitement." Bella said with a pointed look.

Damon nodded, kissed her forehead and went off to find two humans, well three, he was going to have a snack as well. It would be unfair to him to not be able to.

Bella hopped inside Mason's Bronco and drove him out to the falls. Nobody would be there, and it was the only place where nobody nosey would question anything, not to mention she only trusted Damon at this point. She couldn't have anybody else knowing about her new idea. She sent a text to Damon and let him know where they were headed and for him to keep it to himself.

He found three humans and drained one for himself, compelling the other two, to not be afraid and do as he said. He took the other two and met up with Bella who had been leaning against Mason's truck. She saw the humans and went straight to the woman and drained her before Damon could even greet her.

Mason woke up a few hours later, much to Bella's relief and Damon's hoping it wouldn't work and that he would die.

Bella told Mason to drink the human, that he would feel better. Bella had to admit, he was a good eater, he didn't make a mess like most would, and he was pretty clean and only had a few drops of blood on his face after feeding.

He smiled a huge smile and felt a great sense of relief. He felt like, whatever he wondered how she would change his life, was just now answered.

"How do you feel?" She asked him softly.

"I feel awesome." He said with excitement in his voice.

"Great, now go home and act as if nothing happened, and control your thirst. Don't drink from anybody, for now on its blood bags for you." She said sternly and he nodded.

He told Bella and Damon goodbye with Damon muttering a sorry, which Bella made him say and went home.

Bella turned to Damon and glared at him poking his chest with her finger hard enough to make him wince from it.

"What. The. Fuck." She hissed with each poke to the chest.

"Owe Bell shit! I'm sorry okay!" Damon shouted out.

Bella slapped him and poked him once more.

"I told you in the kitchen, NO KILLING MASON. Jesus, do you ever listen? I told you not to kill him for a reason and what did I find?" She huffed in anger, her eyes blazing with intense anger. "YOU TRYING TO KILL HIM!" She said going to kick Damon in the leg but he moved out of the way and actually laughed at her.

"Look I don't like him. I'm not sure he can be trusted Bell!" He whispered shouted to her.

She rolled her eyes at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"He will trust me; therefore I will be able to trust him. If you don't trust him, that's fine I'm not expecting you to right now, but you will. We can't do anything just the two of us, we need more people on our side." She argued and held her hand up when he started to talk. "No, Stefan doesn't listen, he does whatever Elena tells him or wants him to do, and she doesn't listen at all. If she listened Caroline wouldn't be camped out in one of the guest rooms of your house. For god sakes, I may not seem like I know what I'm doing, but I know." She sighed out and let her arms drop.

Bella knew Damon didn't like it, but he was just going to have to deal with it. She needed Mason, it may cause more problems for her in the beginning but eventually she believed that it would be alright.

She needed to keep an eye on Tyler now, she didn't want him breaking through the curse and having to go through what she did or what Mason had. Then again… if Tyler changed… then she could change him too. She sort of liked that idea.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-LOCKWOOD MANOR-<strong>_

* * *

><p>Tyler spent all day looking at the Moonstone. He kept trying to figure out why Mason wanted it, so for the better half of the time his uncle was at Bella's house at her aunt's barbeque he set up his laptop and tried to research the different meanings of such a stone.<p>

He came up with nothing, so he just started at it some more, twirling it in his fingers, almost willing it to talk. But that would never happen and it was aggravating him.

The front door opened and Mason came in, not paying attention. Tyler quickly shut his laptop and stuffed the Moonstone in his front pocket.

"How was that barbeque?" Tyler asked him hoping Mason didn't catch a thing he just did.

"Not great at first, Damon Salvatore is a huge dick. But it ended awesomely if I must say so myself." Mason said his face frowning then grinning, and then he frowned again. "You still pissed?" Mason questioned his nephew.

"You still keeping secrets?" Tyler asked with his eye brow raised.

"Yup," Mason told him.

"Then I'm still pissed." Tyler vowed.

Mason nodded; he didn't want to get angry at his nephew. He just wanted to get away from him. The night had held enough excitement for him, and he wasn't so sure with this change in him, if getting angry or upset was the smartest thing to do. So Mason turned his back to his nephew and started to walk away, but Tyler wasn't having that.

"Hey I was thinking about that stone you were looking for, might know a couple of places it could be." Tyler told Mason, in a tone that meant he was going to bargain his way with it.

That upset Mason.

"Do you think this is a joke?" Mason asked turning around and spreading his arms wide. "If you know where it is then tell me," Mason demanded.

He wanted to hand over the Stone to Bella. To give it to her so she would know he doesn't want to harm her that he wants to be there for her. He wanted Bella to trust him, because he felt he could trust her, more so then anybody he's ever trusted in his life. He knew she wasn't like Katherine, he felt confident with that, he felt confident in her.

"Tell me how the curse is triggered." Tyler told Mason with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Well if I tell you, you won't be able to think about anything else!" Mason told him, and he was being honest. Tyler would focus on nothing but trying not to trigger it. "I don't want that for you." Mason told him.

Tyler glared and put on a small smug face.

"I think I can handle knowing." Tyler said nodding his head at Mason.

"Yeah? You think you can handle it tough guy? You have no idea!" Mason told him.

"You want your stupid rock or not!" Tyler yelled at Mason, causing Mason's anger to take over.

Mason grabbed Tyler by the collar of his shirt with both hands, and shoved him against the closest wall.

"Tell me what triggers the curse!" Tyler yelled again.

"You have to kill somebody! Human blood! You take another person's life away from them, and then the curse is yours forever." Mason said still grasping Tyler's shirt in his hands tightly, trying to control his anger.

Tyler's face fell and he looked to the side. The front door burst open then and in walked Bella, glaring at the two Lockwood boys.

"Jesus Christ! Mason I told you to go home and never mind." She said shaking her head and shutting the front door.

"Can you handle that?" Mason asked ignoring Isabella.

"Mason, let go of him, Tyler go sit down." Bella hissed out.

Both boys looked at her and she raised an eye brow and Mason let go of Tyler and Tyler went and sat down.

Bella went up to Mason and put her hand on his arm looking softly at him. He felt the comfort and his heart beat slowed down to a calming one.

"You okay? I knew something was wrong." She whispered.

He nodded and gave her a small smile, causing Tyler to frown at them. He didn't like how they looked, close. He was jealous but he tried to make himself understand, that they were wolves and of course they were bonded in some way, but if he only knew.

"What's going on?" Tyler asked.

Bella and Mason turned towards him, Bella with her hands on her hips and Mason looking slightly afraid for his nephew.

"Mason I want you to sit with Tyler. I'll talk, you both will listen." She said and Mason followed her order.

"Well are you satisfied?" She asked Tyler. "Now that you know how it happened are you satisfied with your answer?" She huffed.

Tyler shook his head no and looked down at his laptop ashamed.

"You already have anger issues, you have to try to control that, now you have this curse that's going to be on your mind twenty four seven. Mason didn't want to tell you because you're stressed enough as it is. Finding out your uncle is a wolf, and your ex-girlfriend is one too. Why couldn't you just leave it alone?" She sighed out.

"I have and had the right to know B! It's my life too! It's part of who I am, now I can finally understand why I am the way I am. Why I'm so mad all the time." Tyler said in a pleading tone, hoping for her to understand.

She did, she understood. She felt angry before changing as well, but the change was horrible and no matter how hard she tried to tell herself it didn't happen, it did. And now Tyler is going to be on edge even more then need be.

"It hasn't happened yet, you could prevent it. Tyler it's not a pleasant thing to go through. The other night, that was my first time, the first time for me to turn. I had control over myself, but Mason didn't, if you trigger this curse, it won't be a walk in the park." She told him sitting in front of him now on the table between Mason's leg and Tyler's leg.

They talked for hours, eventually the dark sky turned into a sunny filled one. Bella was tired, as were Mason and Tyler but Bella knew Tyler needed to be told how bad the change was. She hoped it would help him and not feel so much into the dark.

Mason and Bella both left out the fact that she was a vampire as well, and now him too. They didn't want him knowing that, they didn't want him knowing too much, only the basic stuff. Bella knew she had to be careful with what information she gave away, and Mason could sense it as well.

He could almost sense her better; no he could sense her better, like she was a part of him in some way. And when he thought about it, it was true, because part of her made him how he was now in that very moment.

"How did you trigger the curse?" Tyler asked finally looking at Mason.

Mason sighed and looked down mournfully. He didn't know at the time why his friend went after him, but now he does. He believed Bella when she told him Katherine had something to do with it.

"I was having a night out with my friends. One guy, he was like my best friend. He had too much to drink and got the idea that me and his girlfriend were messing around on him behind his back." Mason sighed, "When I was leaving the bar, he came at me in the parking lot. I shoved him away and told him he was drunk, that he was crazy. But he kept coming at me. He swung at me and hit me and I hit him back, hoping it would stop him. But it didn't. He kept on, and eventually I shoved him too roughly causing him to fall back on the concrete and he hit his head so hard it split open. He didn't blink again after that." Mason murmured.

"Wait so you killed him?" Tyler asked.

"He kept coming at me. And he got it in his head that I was sleeping with his girlfriend." Mason said leaning against his dead brother's desk.

The conversation moved into different rooms as the time went on, from the sitting room, to the kitchen where Bella cooked breakfast and made coffee for them. They eventually moved into the office, it was more private, not that the Mayor's wife was in, at least not at the moment.

"Well were you?" Tyler asked his uncle glancing at Bella then back to Mason.

Mason's face contorted to disgust, the thought of sleeping with his friend's girlfriend was just wrong to him.

"No!" Mason said shaking his head and looked at Tyler. "I wouldn't do that, he was my friend. He was drunk and attacked me, it was self defense." Mason said firmly.

_You're doing a good job at telling him small stuff. Don't mention Katherine, he doesn't need to know about all of that. He wanted to know about the curse, that's fine. But everything else, it's not meant for him to know, not yet. _Bella told Mason with her mind.

_Can you hear my thoughts as well? _Mason asked her, but he kept his eyes on Tyler.

_Yes you big dummy. We can't tell him everything Mason. Things are meant to stay in the dark to some. If I'm going to trust you, and if you're going to be on my side, we have to trust each other. I'm not here to boss you around, but I just know shit. If I say don't tell him things, then don't because it's for the best. When the right time comes, then we can tell him. Our focus is trying to have him not break the curse. _Bella's voice said filling Mason's.

Mason liked the idea of being able to communicate with this beautiful girl through his mind. It beat speaking out and making himself embarrassed.

_Your feelings for me are cute I'll admit that. But I'm not Katherine; I won't lie to you or use you. I want to be your friend, you can help me and I can help you. But I'm with Damon. You're hot, but I'm not that type of girl_. Bella sighed and gave him an apologetic look.

He saw it and winked at her when Tyler wasn't looking, hoping it would let her know it was alright. He didn't want her to be uncomfortable around him, because it seemed that he was going to be in Mystic Falls for quite awhile now that things had changed for him.

"And that triggered the curse?" Tyler asked him.

"On every full moon, I lose control. If I don't sedate myself and chain myself down, I'll kill anything in my path." Mason told Tyler.

_Really? I think we have a lot to learn from each other it seems. _Bella said in a shocked voice in Mason's mind.

"You have to be careful. A car wreck, an accident… All it takes is a life taken by your hands and you'll have a life time of it. You don't want it Tyler, trust me." Mason told his nephew.

Bella nodded and smiled a small smile at Tyler. He didn't ask her who she killed to break the curse for her, and she was lucky. She didn't want to have to explain how her uncle was still alive and well, but still died nonetheless.

"Alright, where is the moonstone? A deal's, a deal." Mason asked.

Tyler looked nervous and looked between Bella and Mason.

"I'm not sure, but I'm guessing it's in here." Tyler said walking over to where Bella first found the real and original Moonstone. "My dad was real kooky about his hiding spots," Tyler told them and lifted up the rug and pulled the flooring out.

Mason went over to join his nephew and Bella stayed where she was. She didn't really feel the need to have it, well not that one at least.

"Are you going to tell me about this rock or not?" Tyler asked Mason.

"I told you, it's just something I want." Mason said shrugging his shoulders as he bent down and looked through the things in the floor safe.

It wasn't in there, and Mason felt disappointed.

"I'm not buying that, why do you really want it?" Tyler asked.

"Do you know where it is or not?" Mason asked again.

"I figured it would be in here man." Tyler said shaking his head.

Bella and Mason both could tell he was lying, but they couldn't tell him that. Mason would just have to wait for Tyler to give it to him. And Bella wasn't going to tell Mason about having the real moonstone, she was keeping that little bit of information to herself.

Bella eventually said bye to the guys telling them she needed to go home, so she could shower and change, and maybe hopefully get some sort of sleep. She was feeling fine without it after having the coffee and everything, but she still wanted to sleep. She figured Damon was freaking out; she had to leave him to go to the Lockwood's in the first place, telling him she would be fine.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-GILBERT HOUSE-<strong>_

* * *

><p>Bella called Damon on her way home telling him everything went fine and that Tyler was being Tyler and pretty much demanded answers. He in return told her not to tell him too much information that it could be bad, which made her laugh. She could count on Damon to make sure she knew people were in the dark. If it wasn't for Damon, Vanessa Monroe wouldn't have ever been compelled to forget they were there at Duke in the first place. He always had her back, she knew that.<p>

She finally got home and took a very hot shower and got dressed all over again. She could hear Jeremy and Elena talk about Tyler being a wolf along with Mason. She shook her head; she wasn't worried about Jeremy blabbing to everybody. He was a curious guy and deep down he cared about everybody, even Tyler. Besides she trusted Jeremy, she trusted him more than she trusted Elena at this point in the game.

Bella rolled her eyes at Elena's comment, telling Jeremy to stay out of it, that just because she wasn't keeping things from him anymore, that it meant she was going to allow him to get involved. Bella was annoyed at that. Elena swearing that she had control over anybody, that she had a say. Bella knew that Elena meant well, but it was how she worded things that made Bella pissed off.

_She must get that part of her from John. _Bella thought to herself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-HISTORICAL SOCIETY PICNIC-<strong>_

* * *

><p>Stefan arrived with Elena not too long ago. They left Caroline at the house alone, telling her that if she rested she wouldn't feel so awful, or at least they hopped. Right now Stefan spotted Mason, the person he wanted to talk to.<p>

Damon had told Stefan last night that he tried to kill Mason, but he obviously didn't succeed, and Stefan wanted to say sorry on behalf of his brother. Damon didn't tell Stefan anything else though, which seemed odd to Stefan. Odd because Damon returned home and not Bella, usually they return home together.

Stefan spotted Mason unloading things from the back of his Bronco, so he decided to approach him then. Mason not only saw but sensed him coming and turned to look.

"Stefan right?" Mason asked, "The other Salvatore." He said resting against the truck, Stefan doing the same thing.

"Nice one." Stefan chuckled, "I want to offer you an apology." Stefan offered

Mason looked thoughtful for a few seconds and then shook his head no and his lips were pursed together.

"Not interested." Mason said.

Mason really wasn't interested in an apology. He already got one, even if it wasn't sincere, he got one nonetheless. Besides, it wasn't about him and Damon having a feud, he already declared to Bella that he wouldn't do anything. His slate with Damon had been wiped clean, so Stefan's apology wasn't necessary, but he couldn't just out right tell Stefan that, not without giving so much away.

"Look my brother acted impulsively." Stefan stated calmly.

"You think?" Mason was enjoying this, Stefan trying to make peace for his brother when there was no need.

In fact Mason and Damon were alone together for a half hour this morning and nobody killed each other, Bella was pleased, which left the two guys feeling proud of themselves. But Stefan trying to be the peacemaker was hilarious to Mason, considering Mason apparently tried to kill Stefan in the woods the other night while in wolf form.

"You and Damon keeping at each other's throats, somebody innocent is going to get hurt. And I don't want that, you have family here so I can't imagine you would want that either. So what do you say we just, uh, quit the whole Alpha male fighting thing and just call it a truce?" Stefan says to Mason.

_If it weren't already taken care of, he might actually be a decent little peace maker. _Mason thought with a chuckle in his mind.

"I made that same offer to your brother; he turned it down, with a knife." Mason said.

"That was his mistake, and I'm here to make sure neither one of you make another one." Stefan said.

"It seems I'm always stopping a pissing contest these days." Bella sighs out stopping the conversation. "Stefan while I'm glad Damon would have found it lovely of you to try to make peace, it's already been made. Mason here has no urge to go after your brother." Bella said patting Mason on the chest, which he proudly puffed out and smiled down at her.

Stefan looked a bit taken back, especially when he looked behind Mason and Bella, to see his brother smirking at the top of her head and rolling his eyes. He could tell something was up, something was different. Bella seemed completely at ease around Mason, and Mason with her, last but not least, Mason seemed to know, Mason was standing with his back to Damon and he didn't even move his position so he wouldn't be vulnerable.

"What's this?" Stefan asked waving his finger along in a circle motioning to all three of them.

"It's called a truce, an alliance if you will. Mason here is a friend now, and friends don't hurt friends. Isn't that right Damon?" Bella calls out; she could practically feel Damon rolling his eyes.

"Yeah Bell, friends and all that, I'm with ya!" He said playfully but he still rolled his eyes, she decided to ignore it.

"So your friends? Just like that?" Stefan asked with his arms crossed over his chest taking a stand of defiance.

Bella sighed but patted his shoulder anyways, and smiled at him.

"It's called safety in numbers, maybe you've heard of such a thing. Mason here is a friend, one that can be relied on without defying plans and suggestions." Bella said lightly.

"You mean orders, somebody who doesn't defy orders." Stefan said with a pointed look.

Bella giggled and called her hands.

"You're actually a little smart I take it. Yes, orders if that is how you want to put it. You see I need people I can count on to keep my sister safe and everyone else without childish reactions or impulsive moves, people who heed my warnings and take them in consideration. We wouldn't want another Caroline running about would we?" Bella asked and Stefan was about to say something but she put a finger over his lips. "You do what you do to keep my sister safe, at least that's what you believe. But Caroline not being killed was dangerous, and stupid, your choice and hers. I'm going to do things my way. If you just so happen to get in the way Katherine can have a cell mate." Bella chirped and gave him a bright smile turning away from him and the other men, and taking off to find something entertaining to do or watch.

Mason looked back at Stefan, shrugged his shoulders and then carried on with his task in emptying his truck of the boxes he brought along. Damon smirked and gave his brother a wink and walked in the direction Bella went off in.

* * *

><p><strong>-SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE-<strong>

* * *

><p>Caroline was between hearing reality and seeing non reality. She kept seeing her father when she was younger and her mother, memories. She could also hear the most annoying screams of anger and rage below her. It confused her mostly, how could such a sound come from such a beautiful memory?<p>

She tried to fight off the blurry images and go towards the sound, staying within the shadows of the house; it was so big it gave her that advantage at least. She kept her back to the wall; still fighting off things she knew wasn't real.

Her bite had been spreading, almost like a rash, a vile one. Caroline didn't think it was such a big deal the other day, but as time went on, it got worse and her body ached and she herself ached to get out of the room, out of the house, out of the imprisonment of a home she was stuck at.

Caroline wondered what her mother thought while she was gone, if her mother even cared. She wanted to go home, to be in her own bed, but Bella said it wasn't wise, or at least that's what she had been told.

Nearing the basement door, Caroline heard the screams of anger even louder. She winced half the time, when the wails were just too loud for her sensitive ears, making her body shiver and cause her to be dizzy, making it even harder for her to concentrate on what was going on. On what she knew was real and what she was fighting off.

She finally stepped off the last step and used what strength she had left to open the cellar door, a woman huffing harshly, breathing as if she was in labor looking pale and weak, just like herself. Caroline wondered if this is what would become of her too. Would she be transferred from the room she had called a prison, into a dirty cellar, strapped to a chair like the woman in front of her.

The woman in the chair looked up and Caroline let out a small gasp. The woman looked like a very sick and dirty Elena. But Caroline was certain that it wasn't Elena. It must have been the Katherine chick she heard being talked about while she listened as she rested since she got bit.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked her eyes zeroing in on Katherine's necklace.

She needed that necklace she knew she could take it. She just had to get close enough to snap it off and place it on her. She figured if she got the necklace she could put it on and go to where ever everybody was at, the picnic.

"Awe, Caroline changed and now dying already? Mason did a good job on you, killing you causing your change, and biting you, slowly killing you. Tell me how does it feel, your body slowing down and becoming weak?" Katherine sneered at Caroline.

Katherine was jealous. Caroline wasn't even liked by Isabella but yet she was free to roam about the house. Katherine wished she would have come up with a bargain. To find a way to get Bella to allow her out of this cell and give her blood that she desperately needed.

Katherine thought the vervain she had been drinking throughout the years since her slip up with Stefan in 1864 would help the compulsion wear off. But it hadn't, it wouldn't or just couldn't be weakened. It seemed the more she tried to fight it, the weaker she herself became.

Caroline ignored Katherine as she slowly made her way around Katherine, ignoring Katherine's questions in what she was doing. She finally was behind the Elena look alike, and roughly moved Katherine's hair a side.

She figured if Bella was the one who put her in the cellar, she was an idiot for not taking the necklace off the girl in the first place. It was too good of a chance to pass up, she felt like luck was on her side that the necklace was there for her to take. It didn't look like the girl in the chair could fight her off, or fight her to keep it. It was too easy.

Two seconds later the necklace taken off Katherine and placed on Caroline. She smiled and left the room, locking it back up.

This time Katherine tried again and again to reach into Mason's mind, to get him to come to her aide. But it was worthless, the connection was seriously broken, whatever Isabella had done to her mind, made Katherine have no ties to anything, except for herself. And that was driving her to her own insanity.

So she decided to relax and save her energy but thinking of ways to get Isabella to let her out of this chair. She would settle for being kept in the house, but she wanted out of the cellar, she wanted a shower and she wanted blood. She knew Isabella was strong, possibly even stronger than Klaus. If she had to, she would tell Isabella about Klaus, about what she knew. She knew that if she wanted out of this cellar alive, she had to give in, and pay up. Even if it was the last thing she wanted to do.

Caroline on the other hand felt she had no worries any longer. She had a way to get out of the house, but first she needed to feed. She knew Damon and the others kept blood hidden in a fridge, she just had to find it.

Once she found it, she drank greedily, almost twenty bags and she still felt thirsty. No matter how much she drank, she couldn't fight off the hunger. She wanted fresh warm blood, not the cold stuff she was drinking. So she carried two hand full's to the kitchen and opened them up pouring them into a glass pitcher.

She warmed the blood up in the microwave and drank it down as fast as she could, not even trying to savor the taste of the blood. It still did nothing for her. But she had to admit she felt somewhat better. She didn't have to fight as hard to keep her head on straight. It was easier.

She changed her clothes into clothes from Isabella and Damon's room. She knew it would anger her, but she didn't care. She just wanted fresh ones, and if it meant listening to Isabella bitch to her, it would be worth it.

Carline was angry at the girl, the girl who had never been really nice to her. She didn't care anymore, she just wanted out of the house and back to civilization. She wanted to be out with her friends, and with Matt. But she knew Matt wouldn't be an option, he had stopped calling her and checking on her. From what she heard from Elena, Isabella compelled him to believe they had broken up, that he couldn't deal with Caroline's insecure personality and jealousy she displayed at the waterhole.

That made Caroline even angrier. Caroline was sick of Bella pushing her around and treating her unfairly. As they grew up since being little, Bella always picked on Caroline, and made it her mission to make sure she knew Bella didn't really like her. She would hang out with Bonnie and Elena, but when Caroline came around she didn't want anything to do with either of them. She knew it hurt Elena's feelings, but she still did it.

Caroline held her breath as she stepped out of the boarding house and let out a sigh of relief. The sun hitting her skin didn't burn, it didn't hurt or anything. Nothing happened which made her laugh out hysterically. She had never been so grateful for sun in her life until the very moment it touched her skin for the first time in days. She loved the warm feeling it left and how it blanketed around her, she almost felt invincible.

She made her way to the Historical Picnic racking up a plan. She heard her mother had been on a council of some sort, she knew that she had to get to her mother before anybody else caught wind of her. It would be the key in ending Bella. If she could convince her mother that Bella was a vampire, then her mother would kill her. It made her more motivated.

But no matter how motivated she was, it didn't stop her from violently drinking from people on the way. The fresh blood from the source was better than the stuff in the bags she drank moments ago.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-MYSTIC GRILL-<strong>_

* * *

><p>Jeremy sits in a booth at the Mystic Grill. He can't stop staring at Tyler as he sketches in his new sketch book that he received from his sister. It's already filled up with drawings of werewolves, his new obsession since finding out from Elena that Tyler could be a werewolf, and that Mason is one.<p>

He was grateful his sister wasn't keeping things from him anymore, but he was annoyed at the fact Elena tried to tell him to stay out of it. Tyler and Jeremy may not be friends, but Jeremy can't help but feel curious and want to learn more.

Two girls aren't that far away from Jeremy either, and one of them spots him. Sarah, a girl from school who frequently hangs out around Tyler's crowd, mainly the jocks, notices him sitting along by himself, and can't help but wonder when he lost his weird looks, and become so good looking. Her wonderment can't be held in so she gets her friend's attention.

"When did Jeremy Gilbert get so cute?" Sarah asks her friend whom she's playing pool with, Amy.

Amy looks over her shoulder in the direction Sarah is looking in and shakes her head.

"Oh no," Amy tells Sarah. "Stay away that guy is damaged goods, not to mention his sister would kill you." Amy tells her friend seriously.

Amy was afraid of Isabella. The girl oozed intimidation and she often received many death glares over the years when she was caught checking Tyler out, before she went on to finding Matt Donavan attractive.

Sarah gives Amy a look of amusement but still watches Jeremy when she's not playing her turn at pool.

Jeremy got up from his spot in his booth and walked over to Tyler.

"Hey man, how've you been?" Jeremy asks hoping to talk to Tyler, without causing an argument like usual.

Tyler looks up at Jeremy as Jeremy sits down at this table.

"Since when?" Tyler asks as he texts on his cell phone.

"I don't know I haven't seen you much since your father's funeral. I just figured that maybe you'd want-" But he was cut off by Tyler.

"I'm fine, Gilbert." Tyler tells him and Jeremy nods with a fallen facial expression.

"Yeah, okay." Jeremy responds and starts to get up and leave back to his booth.

Tyler feels bad. He knows Jeremy is trying to just be cool with him. Not to mention he promised Bella when she got back into town a few months back that he wouldn't be such a dick to Jeremy any longer. He also remembered Jeremy being kind of cool during his father's wake, he respected that and was also thankful for it, and because Jeremy didn't pretend that his father wasn't some dick, when he really was one.

"Wait," Tyler calls out to Jeremy stopping him from leaving. "Hold up, I'm sorry, bad day, bad month." Tyler tells him hoping that was a good enough explanation, because he couldn't really give him a better one. "Listen you were cool that day, at my father's wake. Thanks for that." He says as Jeremy comes back to his table. "Felt like some kind of a freak show." He says shaking his head and looking at Jeremy.

"Yeah, well I know the feeling well." Jeremy tells him, seriously meaning it.

Jeremy remembered when his parents died; he remembered the looks and the whispers that people thought couldn't be heard. He remembered the looks he got returning to school after being sad. Losing his parents messed him up, and it changed him not for the better, but for the worse. He remembered taking a lot of it out on Elena and using drugs and drinking whenever he could.

"What are you doing here?" Jeremy asks him.

"Distracting myself," Tyler tells him with a non amused smirk on his face.

Before anybody could answer Amy and Sarah approach the table, Tyler had sent them a text message. He had invited them over to his place.

"Hey. Thanks for the text." Amy says as she smiles.

"Where to?" She asks him.

"My place, my mom is gone all day. Empty house, newly stocked bar." He lists off things, making it sound even more appealing to the girls.

Tyler defiantly wanted the company. He couldn't lie to himself, he found Amy to be an attractive girl, she wasn't Isabella, but then again Isabella wasn't available to him, and probably never would be, not since he made out with Matt's mom.

"Margaritas?" Amy asked with a hopeful look.

"Sure," Tyler tells Amy with a small smirk and turns towards Jeremy. "You in?" He asks.

Jeremy looks at Tyler then to the girls with a somewhat shocked look on his face.

"Yeah, yeah man." Jeremy tells him.

"Let's do it!" Amy says to the boys with Sarah smiling right along with her.

The four leave the Mystic Grill together, their mission getting trashed at the Lockwood house.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-HISTORIC SOCIETY PICNIC-<strong>_

* * *

><p>Caroline made it to the picnic and managed to find her mother, without seeing or spotting Isabella or the others. She was grateful for that. The only thing she didn't realize was that her hair was a mess and she had blood all over her clothes, blood that wasn't her own.<p>

She walked up to her mom and got her attention, which wasn't so hard seeing as she looked a mess.

"Mom, do you have a second?" Caroline whispered urgently.

Liz looked over at her daughter and gasped quietly to herself. She took her button up pink shirt off, leaving her in a white tank top underneath and covered her daughter with it as best as she could.

"Caroline! What the hell is going on? What happened?" She whispered sitting Caroline down at a table alone with just her, near her set up spot.

"Mom if I told you that I know about vampires would you believe me?" Caroline asked ignoring her mother.

Caroline was on the verge of losing control of her mind. She was starting to see things again and she kept fighting it as best as she could.

"What are you talking about? Caroline there aren't such -" Liz tried to tell her daughter but Caroline put her hand over her mouth.

"I know about vampires because one drank from me and tried to tell me that it didn't happen but I remember it. Isabella Gilbert and the Salvatores! They drank from me, and I tried to help somebody else but I couldn't stop them from bleeding out." Caroline spoke quickly.

Liz got wide eyed and listened to her daughter sob to her telling her how awful it had been. The whole time Liz couldn't understand how it got passed her, how she missed it. She saw with her own two eyes Damon and Isabella killing vampires. From what she knew, they were the best vampire killers she knew from the council. She just couldn't believe her ears.

Never once did Liz look for any bite marks on her daughter, so she told Caroline to go home and she would take care of it. Caroline didn't listen though, she was going to stick around and make sure that her hard work paid off.

What both of them didn't know is that Mason was nearby and heard the entire conversation and had been sending text messages off to Isabella. He knew she would want to know the plan against her, and he couldn't help but want to protect her, call it gratitude. He didn't understand his need to do this, to tell her and protect her but he was doing it.

Isabella got the text messages, she had been sitting with her sister, Damon and Stefan as well as Bonnie on the other side of the park. She huffed under her breath and called attention to Damon and Stefan.

_This is my shot, to get rid of Caroline once and for all, and how the hell did she even get out of the house? _Bella fumed in her mind.

"What's going on? Where are you guys going?" Elena asked standing up from the table.

"Not now Elena. Damn it just sit here with Bonnie, we will be back later. Whatever you do, just listen to me this once please!" Bella pleaded to her sister.

Elena bit her lip and looked at Damon and Stefan before looking back at Bella and nodded her head slowly sitting back down as Bonnie looked on concerned.

Bella waited until they got a few feet away from Elena and whispered to the boys.

"Since Stefan and Elena are doing such a good job with Caroline, she's here! How I'm not sure yet, but she is and she told Liz we are vampires and drank from her." Bella hissed out smacking Stefan in the back of the head. "Mason texted me because he heard it all, this is what we need to do." Bella went off and told them her plan.

Neither Stefan nor Damon liked it, seeing as they would be the ones actually exposing themselves.

Damon walked over to Liz and smiled at her.

"Hey I saw Caroline here, that's always good." He smirked at her.

Liz looked at him as if nothing was wrong, but her heartbeat gave it away.

"Yeah, she didn't feel good, so I sent her home." She told Damon.

_Yeah, not likely, _Damon muttered to himself. _Bell can sense her in the woods, your daughter is an idiot who should have been killed days ago._

"Are you okay Liz? You seem really upset." Damon said playing it off so well, he sounded like a concerned friend.

And in truth, he did consider Liz a friend.

"No Damon," She said shaking her head, seeing Bella and Stefan in the corner of her eye near the lemonade stand she just laced with Vervain talking and laughing to themselves. "It's just Caroline. We've been having rough patches and with her not feeling well, it makes me feel like a bad parent is all." She says taking food and walking off.

Damon watched her go sit down a distance away. He could tell she was watching, so he went over to Bella and Stefan and sat down with them. Bella and Stefan were faking a conversation while Bella was texting Mason.

He had to admit having Mason around seemed to benefit them in a way. If it hadn't been for Mason something bad could be happening that they couldn't prevent. But he knew it wasn't for Stefan and Damon, Mason was doing it for Bella, and he had his own suspicions about that.

Little did Caroline know from her spot, that her attempt to get Isabella killed, she was really setting herself up for her own death.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-LOCKWOOD MANOR-<strong>_

* * *

><p>Tyler's house was in full mini party mode. Amy and Sarah were listening to music dancing while sipping their drinks periodically with Tyler and Jeremy watching them.<p>

The girls danced their way over to the boys and Jeremy couldn't help but smile and share a look with Tyler.

"Hey where's mine?" Amy asked as she spotted the glass of amber liquid in his cup.

Tyler walked a few feet and poured her a cup.

"Hey thanks for inviting us. Sarah seems to have a thing for Jeremy." Amy said to Tyler as he poured her drink.

Tyler knew he wasn't going to get lucky, not with Amy at least. He tried that at the waterhole only to find out she was worried about Isabella finding out, and she admitted to liking Matt, and not really Tyler.

"Well good for Sarah." He said smirking.

"Look I'm really embarrassed about slutting it up with you that day at the swimming hole. I'm really not like that. I promise you." She said shaking her head in a no motion.

"No need to apologize." He told her, having no hard feelings what so ever.

"Friends?" Amy asks him.

"Yeah, sure," He said giving her a smile and they clinked their glasses together.

Sarah started laughing at something Jeremy said and spotted his sketch book hanging out of his bag. Jeremy was hoping he would be able to show it off, hoping it would catch Tyler's attention.

"Hey can I look?" She said asks taking it out of the bag.

"Oh no, so, no, no," He said in false panic.

"I wanna see." Amy said joining them near the couch his bag rested on.

"Yeah let's see." Tyler says. "What's Van' goh got going on?" He asked with a teasing smile.

He figured whatever had him freaking out had to be good.

Jeremy gave Tyler a confused look, a fake one but confused all together. "Okay, yeah. Check it out." Jeremy said.

Sarah opened the sketch book and started to flip through it.

"Ooh, scary demon wolf thing." She said giggling.

Tyler got quiet and didn't look too pleased. Honestly it made him have a feeling at the pit of his stomach. His whole distracting himself thing was to get away from the werewolf situation and get the curse out of his head. This wasn't helping it.

Tyler took the sketch book, and looked at the picture of a black and white drawing.

"What's this about?" He asked.

"Just some sketches, you still draw Tyler?" Jeremy asked him.

Tyler kept flipping through the book, each drawling resembling a werewolf every time.

"A little, but not very much," He said giving Jeremy a sideways look. "You know, I actually got something I'm working on. Come on, I'll show you." He said smiling at Jeremy.

Jeremy looked at him with surprise and nodded.

"Yeah okay sure," He said as he and Tyler walked out of the room they were in.

"It's nothing special it's pretty much amateur hour over here." Tyler says as he guides Jeremy to his father's office.

"I've seen some of your stuff, it's pretty great." Jeremy says.

"It's on the desk." Tyler motions to Jeremy and Jeremy takes a drink and goes over to the desk, as Tyler shuts the doors to his father's office.

Jeremy looks but doesn't see any drawings.

"Uh, I don't really see anything." He says.

Tyler moves quickly and pins Jeremy against the wall choking him with his arm.

"What are those pictures about? Huh?" Tyler asks in a rage.

"I can't breathe." Jeremy tells him.

"Answer me! Why! Why wolf pictures?" Tyler asks.

"Because I," Jeremy says trying to get the words out. "Because I know," Jeremy tells Tyler.

Tyler chokes him harder then lets him go.

"You know what?" Tyler asks harshly. "You know what Jeremy?' Tyler practically yells out.

Jeremy looks at him as Tyler looks back not backing down.

"I know what you are." Jeremy says as his voice sounds like gravel from being choked.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-HISTORICAL PICNIC-<strong>_

* * *

><p>Liz Forbes watched from a distance as Damon and Stefan took a swig of some lemonade that a little girl offered to Damon.<p>

Damon and Stefan took a drink and started to cough right away as Bella seemed to act panicked. The Sheriff took her food, and threw it away. She sent texts to her off duty deputies and told them to get their guns ready, that there will be vampires lured into the woods soon, and to take them to the location given to them.

Liz waited until the three of them were calmed down before she asks if Damon and Stefan would go on trash duty. They agreed with smiles and Bella smiled just as brightly as they did, causing the sheriff to shutter in nervousness.

The three of them knew what was coming next; Bella had already warned them in their minds. They were going to have to be shot, with wooden bullets. When the time came, Bella braced for it but the pain never came. Instead she looked down and spotted Mason on the ground in pain, having been shot instead of her. He took the bullets.

"What are you doing?" Bella screeched at Liz and her deputies.

"This whole time, you were vampires you fed from my daughter!" Liz spat at her.

Bella laughed and shook her head no.

"Caroline is a vampire you twat, she turned Damon and Stefan and me!" Bella laughed as if she were free as a bird.

Liz sputtered and lowered her gun then raised it again.

"Prove it." Liz said with a disbelieving look.

Bella nodded and ran to the direction Caroline was in. She brought Caroline to her knees in front of her mother and cut Liz's arm open, which caused Caroline to lose control. As soon as Caroline looked like she was going to take a bite out of her mother, two things happened.

Liz fired her gun, and Bella staked Caroline in the heart, effectively ending her life.

Bella in anger snapped the deputy's necks and took Liz's gun from her. She took the bullets out of Mason, Stefan and Damon and gave them each a deputy. Liz was too in shock to notice, her eyes were on her daughter.

Bella wanted to kill Liz, but Damon told her they could wait it out for the vervain to get out of her system, that if they killed her it would look way to suspicious.

She did burn Caroline's body in front of Liz and threatened to kill her if she didn't shut up her crying that it wasn't her fault that her daughter was what she became. Liz shut up and waited out the few days. In the end she was made to forget Damon, Stefan, Bella and Mason were anything but human.

Damon and Stefan were the ones to give the news to Bonnie and Elena. They were hurt and sad that their friend died, even though she was going to in the first place. Bella didn't care enough to tell them. She was pissed as it was.

_Things are only going to get worse from here, I can feel it_.

Bella told herself that night before she went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>- MYSTERY POV - - -<em>**

* * *

><p>" Any news?" A man asked a woman<p>

The woman looked up from her spot on the floor and smiled as if she found the greatest information known to man.

" It seems the information you have recieved, is correct." The woman said while nodding

The man nodded to her and walked out of the room formulating a plan, and it needed to be a good one or else he could lose his life.

* * *

><p><em><strong>**Special thanks to my Pre-Reader ; MsToriCullen . She's very awesome and even though she has a life outside of my crazy story, she takes time to correct anything she can and does it with ease, when I drop it on her. So thank you dear, your my lifesaver. <strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-AN;**_

_**I just want to say before I go on, this is my story, so whatever I changed or didn't put in and what not, is because I wanted it. If you don't like how something is written or how something went that's fine but at the end of the day it's my story and I will write it as I wish. I didn't start this story knowing everything about Vampire Diaries. The in's and out's I have to look up and question some people to explain things to me. But I write the story how I want it to be done. I have people do what I want them to do, or be how I want them to be. If you don't like it, then I'm not sorry. **_

_**Other than that, sorry it has taken me so long to update this chapter. Real life gets in the way of fan fiction, and this chapter wasn't easy to write because if you can tell it's two episodes of TVD together. I wanted to get Caroline out of the way so we could move along, and I also wanted to get Mason and Bella moved along.**_

_**-Just to let you know, no. There will be no romance between Mason and Bella. This is strictly a DAMON/BELLA story. The bonding of Mason and Bella will be special but there will not be any romance to it. **_

_**I know some of you think that Bella is too bossy or a bitch. But honestly this Bella should have been in TVD if you ask me. She isn't trying to be head bitch in charge; she's doing and following what she feels. If anything she does offends you or makes you angry, I'm not sorry. The group needs a leader who will look out for their best interests and keep them as safe as that person can, and it just so happens to be Isabella.**_

_**Also, just to keep saying this. Things will be changed, taken out, or added in with the characters. So don't get your hopes up for deaths or what not until the time comes. Things that will happen will anger you, or make you happy depending on who you root for. But I will tell you one thing, some things will stay the same, but others will be completely wiped out.**_

_**Also, I do plan on making this and taking this into season three. I haven't figured out everything that I want to do but I have plans and outlines and other little ideas to either veto or not. **_

_**So now that that is all over with, I'd like to hear from you and find out what you thought and your feelings on the whole update/chapter. **_

_**[Please Review & Thank you for reading.] -**Also don't forget, those of you who allow messages to be sent will get a reply with their thoughts and questions answered. **_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Thank you everybody who reviewed last chapter, I know there were some problems with fanfic allowing people to leave them, so thank you to those who kept going back to try to post one up. It's greatly appreciated!**_

_**So Caroline is dead, things are progressing. Bella changed Mason into her little hybrid side kick. That will be fun to explore, just not romantically!**_

_**Also thanks for all the support with how different things are and how the changes are. It makes me feel better, even though I already said a nice 'eff you' to those who don't like it.**_

_**Moving along to the update, I really hope you enjoy it. Thank you. And Please review!**_

_*** This chapter is sure to be a doozy.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>- - - ELENA POV;<strong>_

* * *

><p>Bella has been avoiding me, since the whole Caroline situation. When I say avoiding I mean she makes sure she isn't around when I'm around. I feel bad enough as it is, with everything that has happened. Not to mention it just gets awkward now whenever I'm in a room with either Damon or even Stefan sometimes.<p>

I feel like such a bad sister, and a bad friend. I've been pushing Bella away, doing what I think is right, and in the end all it gets me is a death or something nearly as tragic, and a bad friend because I left Caroline alone, when she needed somebody to be there with her, for her.

She was so out of her mind she thought that Bella and the others fed from her and turned her. Whatever happens after a werewolf bite, it isn't very pretty. Apparently from what I heard, she was delusional and not in her right mind. The bite never got better either, it got worse, like it spread. She felt extreme thirst too; the police found several bodies drained of blood, which explained the blood on Caroline's clothes from when she first got to her mom.

I bet in the afterlife, she hates me. I wouldn't blame her; I've been an awful lot of things lately, bad sister, bad friend, maybe even sometimes a bad girlfriend. I feel like I can't catch a break with anybody, mostly myself because when I think about it, it's my fault that things have happened. Caroline would have died a natural death if I hadn't agreed with Bonnie on giving her Damon's blood.

Then I had to go against staking Caroline, wanting her to live. After she got bitten, it wasn't like she was living at all, it was like she was waiting to die, which in the case she was. I guess in a way it was fate telling her and us, Stefan, Bonnie and I that she wasn't meant to stay alive. And I didn't even stay with her; instead I went to that stupid picnic that wasn't even all that great anyways.

Apparently she had Katherine's necklace on, at first I thought maybe she gave it to Caroline, but how is she going to give anybody anything when she's sentenced to a chair? Either way I didn't really care at the moment. I just wanted to wallow in my own self pity. I half way expected Bella to smack me in the face, but I don't even get to see her!

Caroline's mother is in the basement, Damon wants to keep her alive, says it will raise too many eye brows about anything. One thing I did hear Bella argue about was that they should have killed her too, along with Caroline. That it looked better. Damon didn't want to kill his friend though, which surprised the heck out of me. He was actually all for some human's life, this time. I think deep down inside somewhere he knows he thinks how Bella thinks, but he won't budge.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- - - GENERAL POV; <strong>_

* * *

><p>Bella stayed away from the Boarding House since Caroline's mother ended up staying until the Vervain left her system. She didn't like the idea of keeping her alive, but Damon wanted her alive, being his friend and all of that. Not to mention if she was going to stop being stubborn, she would tell you she agreed that killing Liz Forbes would look suspicious. That she didn't want to kill an innocent person unless it was needed, but Liz wasn't in the wrong, but she wouldn't admit it.<p>

She was also staying away from Elena and Stefan. Those two were annoying the piss out of her. She couldn't believe they didn't stay home and watch over Caroline. But she had to admit, Caroline having the balls to go in the cellar and take Katherine's necklace was genious on her part. Probably the smartest thing she ever did in her life, or not the smartest since it ended her life even quicker.

_Better to not suffer so much. _Bella said in her mind.

At the moment she had Mason, Jeremy, and Alaric in the woods showing them the proper way of killing a vampire. She wanted Jeremy to be able to protect himself, and if he was going to know things or insist on knowing things, she was going to make sure he knew all she could teach him. She couldn't be around him to guard him 24/7, so this will insure his safety, somewhat. She was also going to make sure Mason knew how to do it, and brush up on Alaric's so called hunting skills.

"You have to be quicker then that Jeremy! And use more upper body strength; if you want to hurt them hard enough and get the stake into the heart, you have to be stronger, push harder!" Bella cried out in frustration.

They had been at it for a few hours. They were using practice dummies and her patience with Jeremy was growing thin, but she was trying to keep her cool. She had to keep reminding herself that he's only human and that he's her brother, she can't get angry at him for not being good at it.

She watched Alaric and Jeremy kick, jab, and stab numerous times. Mason held his own during the whole ordeal. He was way stronger than them, his supernatural duel abilities gave him far more advantages than the other two guys and she felt proud that he was able to do it almost perfectly every time.

Jeremy was getting tired, but he was enjoying this time with his sister, even if she was harping at him. He missed the silly things they use to do together, he missed her, period. When she left town, it crushed him. Now that she was back he hadn't had much time with her, but whatever they did do together, he cherished it. Not to mention he really wanted to be able to defend himself. He felt like this was a part of his father that he wished he got to do, but Bella was in line to do it. Learning from her was like learning from their father, he was sure his dad would be yelling out orders like Bella had been.

"Is she always this bossy?" Mason whispered to Jeremy as he took a drink from his water bottle.

Mason was enjoying having Bella away from Damon. He had only been tolerating the death glares for her benefit. It seemed like he had been doing a lot of things for her benefit lately. Taking the wooden bullets for her was a thing he didn't even have to think about. He just wanted her safe, and he just reacted on instinct. He wasn't sure if it was because she changed him into a vampire werewolf like herself, or if it was his attraction to her. Either way he was enjoying the time with her, even if he had to share her with Alaric, whom never took his eyes off Mason, and Jeremy who didn't pay attention to his surroundings as well as he should have been.

"Yeah, it used to be worse when I was little." Jeremy snickered.

"I can hear you both, now shut up. I'm not bossy I'm educating you on how to protect yourself." Bella said while glaring at them.

The glare shut them up, but didn't shut Alaric up. He couldn't help but laugh at the two younger guys. They should have been aware that she could hear, and that they would get reprimanded by her.

"Since I'm so bossy, Jeremy you have homework. You need to start working out with Alaric and get your strength up." She sighed putting her hair up in a messy bun.

Alaric gave her soft smile and a nod. He could see and feel himself growing closer to her. He felt protect of her even if she was the nonhuman in the situation, he almost felt brotherly love for her, if that made sense.

Bella's feelings for Alaric were growing as well. She felt respect for him, because he respected her and actually listened to her and didn't argue. Maybe it was his mature mentality, or the fact that he's been through a lot over the years. Either way she felt she could trust him, maybe even with her life. She felt like he was an older brother figure. She loved him with Jenna, and even though Jenna was her aunt, she thought of Jenna as an older sister as well. When Jenna would visit when she was younger, she was more like the cooler older sister who let you do things behind the mothers back and never told, even if you did steal some of her stuff to play dress up with. Alaric was a good guy in Bella's eyes, he was growing on her.

Nobody argued with her and they went back to work. Jeremy started getting the hang of it but he was far from perfect at his staking. He tended to hesitate even though it was a doll they were working on. He couldn't help but second guess himself, he kept trying to not look at Bella to see if she was nodding or shaking her head.

They called it a day and Alaric and Jeremy rode together back to the Gilbert Home then head over to the Salvatore House, while Mason and Bella stayed where they were. Bella wanted to have a small little sit down with Mason, she wanted to know him more and see if they could form some sort of a friend ship.

She knew that she changed him for insurance and backup but she didn't see anything wrong in forming a friendship with him. He was after all the closest thing she had to somebody being like her. She could feel that he was different, like she had been all her life. Also, just because he was insurance to her, didn't mean they couldn't be friends. They needed trust, and a bond, and with that meant learning each other.

"Tell me about you." She demanded climbing to sit on the hood of his Bronco.

Mason gave her a smile and leaned against the front of his car.

"I'm called the black sheep in the family for a reason. I never was like anybody in my family. I wasn't proper and stuck up, I was laid back and calm. I didn't care about what others thought of me. I just enjoyed life. My mother and father loved both my brother and I. But he was the prodigy in the family, favorited, I guess. I didn't follow the same beliefs they did. They told us about vampires and whatever, I didn't want anything to do with it. I thought they were just tales." Mason said.

Bella nodded and he went on.

"In high school I loved and breathed sports, sort of like Tyler. I knew I didn't want to stay in Mystic Falls all my life. It was boring and the founding family bullshit got on my nerves. I didn't want that life for me; I didn't want to spend my life centering it on this town. I got out as soon as I could. I accepted a college scholarship as far away from this place as soon as it was offered. Of course the life I didn't want I got. I broke the curse and turned out to be what I was, but I stayed away. I was sure my brother didn't know about it. So I dealt with it alone until I found others like myself." He told her.

She looked surprised and went to ask him a question but he shook his head.

"They move around a lot, I barely keep in touch with all of them. They have my number if they want to get in contact with me. Anyways, you know I was with Katherine, I thought she did love me, something told me not to trust her, but I pushed that away and still fell for her. She eventually told me what she was when I killed my friend." He sighed looking sad. "She told me she knew a way to make it so I didn't have to change ever again, the moonstone. I don't know everything about it but I went along with her plan anyways. So I came back to the town I ran away from, and here I am. Fate obviously wants me here." He tried to joke.

"I know what it's like, being the black sheep. I guess I've always been one, but didn't let it consume me. I knew all my life I was different, but pretended to be normal. I was super close to my dad and mom. They were my best friends, and I've always been close to Elena until recently. Bonnie was like a sister I never had, but being what I am scared her away from me and made her hate me. I always feared people finding out what I was, and that fear came true. When Bonnie shut me out, it was awful. Elena has changed since I came back. It bothers me that she's how she is. I'm only trying to keep her safe you know? But she thinks she knows everything, sometimes I wonder if I should just leave and let her deal with it alone, but leaving would make me leave Jeremy and Jenna. I couldn't ever do that. I don't think I could leave my family defenseless ever again." Bella told him looking out into the forest.

"Where did you go? When you left that is." Mason asked her.

Bella smiled a small smile at him.

"Nobody knows where I went Mason. I didn't even have a real destination in mind. I just needed to get out. I felt like I was suffocating and I felt so much anger for my sister, and so much agony that I lost the two people who really knew me. I was in Washington for most of my time away. After leaving Washington I started making my way home." She said simply not giving away too much information that made Mason wonder if she met somebody.

"Did you meet anybody?" He asked her waggling his eye brows at her.

She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"If you're asking if I hooked up with anybody, no. Even though Tyler had been with Vicki while I was gone, I wasn't over him. I couldn't make myself do it. I met people yes, but there was never anything sexual." Bella told him.

"Do you still love Tyler?" He asked not looking at her.

She sighed.

"I'll always love him. Tyler's special to me even if we aren't together. But after he made out with Matt's mom, I knew it was over with. We were working on our relationship and he did that, while I wasn't even that far away, it's unforgivable. But am I in love with him? No, I'm not, but I care for him, always will." She said nodding firmly.

"Do you love Damon?" Mason asked her this time. But he already knew she loved him, maybe even possibly was in love with him.

"Yes, what's with the love questions?" She asked.

He shrugged and she rolled her eyes again. He's counted the times she has rolled her eyes since they had been in the woods, and they were at number 26 and he was surprised she hadn't gotten a headache while doing it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- - SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE - -<strong>_

* * *

><p>Damon listened around the house as he sat there quietly. Liz fell asleep after she ate. She would be able to go home tomorrow after he compelled her to forget everything necessary for her to forget. Stefan and Elena were in Stefan's room getting ready to leave to go to the Lockwood home. They were going to help set up for the Masquerade Ball that was being held, one of the many functions and parties that happened in Mystic Falls since forever ago.<p>

He waited until they were at the bottom of the stairs and got their attention.

"Will you two come sit in the living room with me for a minute. It won't take long." He asked and walked off without them responding to him.

Stefan and Elena shared confused looks but went nonetheless.

Once in the living room they sat down across from Damon and waited quietly until he started.

"I just want to say that I know you both like to think that you know what's best for everybody. You think your level headed and whatever that's great, kudos for you. But you two need to both start listening to Bella when she warns you. You may not want to, but you need to. She's not trying to dictate anything; she's trying to keep you both safe, shes trying to keep all of us safe. She knows things we don't know, and we need to trust her, you two need to trust her. I think if you keep going down the road you are with her, Elena, she's going to leave again. Let her look out for you." Damon said.

Stefan and Elena were both shocked. They could believe him sticking up for her, but for him to put it all so nicely was eerie. They also couldn't believe how level headed he had been throughout the whole thing, he didn't even give his usual smirk. Nor did he act out violently, something he usually did.

They left and Damon stayed at the house, wondering about waiting for Bella to come by or at least call him so he could tell her that the horrible two had left. It annoyed him how they acted. Sure he wasn't a perfect person or vampire person. But he knew well to listen or at least use his head and see the meaning behind Bella's actions. He found it hot when she ordered him around or told him something or others' things to do. But he knew she had everybody's best interest in the right heart. He knew she wanted to protect her bratty little sister, because she loved her no matter what.

Damon was about to get a drink when there was a knock at the door.

"Can't people just stay away, for a day?" He mumbled to himself walking to the door.

Once he opened the door he wanted to throw his hands up in defeat. Jeremy Gilbert. Lovely. And the look in his eyes told Damon to shut the door in his face and just pretend he never knocked, that he would go away.

"I need to talk to you." Jeremy told Damon.

It wasn't a secret the two never really liked each other. Jeremy annoyed Damon and Jeremy didn't like Damon because he's a dick and is with his sister. Jeremy wouldn't have picked a person like Damon for his sister, hell; he wouldn't have even picked Tyler for his sister, maybe somebody more like Matt, or the nerdy safe kids who were on the chess team. The ones that would be sure to cater to his sisters every need, making it their purpose in life to make sure she had everything she needed, not giving her heartbreak.

"And I don't need to talk to you." Damon said about to shut the door in Jeremy's face, but Jeremy wasn't having it.

"Tyler Lockwood has to kill someone to activate the werewolf curse. He's not a werewolf yet." Jeremy told him as he held the door open.

"Wow. Fascinating. Not enough." Damon told him trying to shut the door again.

Jeremy grit his teeth and held the door open with most of his strength.

"But Mason Lockwood is, and he's looking for a moonstone. A special rock connected to the werewolf legend. And that's why he's here." Jeremy told him.

Damon already knew that Mason was a werewolf, well more than a werewolf. He was a new creation created by Bella herself. He was amused at Jeremy trying to tell him this. The moon stone he also had heard about, he knew Mason had wanted it, or at least he knew he was working with Katherine so she could have it, but not anymore.

"The moonstone?" Damon asked squinting his eyes at Jeremy.

"And I know where it is." Jeremy said with a look of triumph on his face.

"And you're bringing me this, why?" Damon asked him.

"Do I need a reason?" Jeremy asked sarcastically "Look I just want to help okay?" Jeremy said dropping the attitude.

"What does your sister say about this little, discovery?" Damon asked with a smirk.

Jeremy didn't answer him but just looked at Damon.

"Oh you haven't told her, have you?" Damon asked smiling.

"Elena doesn't want me getting involved in all of this." Jeremy said trying to step inside of the house.

Damon chuckled and shook his head.

"Not the sister I was talking about, we both know that. Besides you're a Gilbert and you just can't help yourself. Wow your search for life's purpose is as obvious as it is tragic." Damon said.

"Bella would let me make my own choice, and let me learn from whatever happens. So, are you going to let me in or not?" Jeremy questioned him

Damon stepped aside and let Jeremy in through the door and shut it behind them

* * *

><p><em><strong>- - LOCKWOOD MANOR - -<strong>_

* * *

><p>The whole of the Lockwood house was insane. People were everywhere doing different things to get the party set up, people gathering masks and replacing things that fell off. Other people gathering dress wear and accessories for those who didn't have a dress already picked out or a suit on hand. Costumes were in theme this year. Masquerade was some of the people's favorite party. They liked the idea of being mysterious; it gave them a sense of security and helped their confidence.<p>

"Jenna, it was nice of you to help wrangle the volunteers." Carol Lockwood said as she checked things off on her clip board she carried around with her.

"It was no problem. Plus it's for a good cause. I've always been a sucker for the Masquerade Ball." Jenna admitted like a teen age girl smiling.

"So was Richard. It was always his favorite party of the year." Carol said to Jenna getting a slight bit emotional, speaking of her husband.

Tyler and Matt came through the threshold carrying a table, nearly dropping it in its heavy mass.

"Boys, be careful with that! It's from the 1800's." She scolded them and turned to Jenna. "Excuse me," Carol told her, trying not to be rude and walked off to berate her son and his clumsy friend.

Meanwhile Bonnie and Elena ran into each other. Things between them had been weird since Caroline died. Both felt guilty, because it was their actions that caused her to be a vampire in the first place. Bonnie felt awful because she abandoned her friend just because of what she was, even though her hand was in the pot that helped turn Caroline. Also she wasn't there for her; she could have helped her, or at least sat with her. If she had she wouldn't have died, at least not yet. And for that she will always feel guilty and awful. Elena didn't feel much different. She only hoped she could put aside her idiocy and be a better friend to those who were left, and a better sister to the only one she has. Both girls were consumed with their own guilt and were trying to deal with it their own ways.

"Hey you came." Elena said.

Bonnie gave her a small smile, and nodded her head.

"I'm here." She let out a shaky breathe.

"Still can't believe Caroline won't be here for this, I mean she loved these things." Elena whispered looking around as if to see if anybody was listening.

"We weren't there for her. We can't keep going on like we know everything. I feel awful for how I treated her and Bells. Now looked what happened. The very thing I had hated is what she turned into because I insisted the blood be given to her." Bonnie whispered.

Elena hugged Bonnie tightly and nodded tears in her eyes.

"I think this is our wakeup call, Bons. Our foolishness caused a death, a death of our very own friend since diapers. We need to put more trust in Bells, we need to act responsibly and take up for our actions. If not, we may not only die, we may just be stuck alone with nobody. And I for one do not want to be alone, all because I was too childish to see the obvious. I'm pushing my sister away." Elena whispered with tears running down her face stepping back to look at Bonnie.

Bonnie nodded and whipped her face trying to smile.

"Let's do this for Caroline. Hopefully where ever she is, she's forgiven us. Hopefully Bells can forgive us." Bonnie said agreeing.

Both girls held their arms together and walked together into the house. They would figure it out, they always did, and this time they were determined to fix things and make it right. Not for the sake of themselves, but for the sake of their friendship and relationship with the ones around them that they truly love, for whom they are, not what they are.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- - SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE - -<strong>_

* * *

><p>Ric walked into the house carrying a box, not bothering to knock or ring the atrocious doorbell that the Salvatores had.<p>

"Ric!" Damon cried out almost as if he were relieved to see the human.

Ric didn't acknowledge Damon though; his eyes were solely trained on the young boy in the room.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Helping Damon, I'm the one who found out about the Moonstone." Jeremy answered him.

Alaric looked towards Damon who shrugged and rolled his eyes as if he had no care in the world, and no other explanation to give.

"Does Elena or Isabella know you're here?" Alaric asked Jeremy.

Damon shook his head with a dirty look on his face in the no motion.

"Not exactly," Jeremy said.

"What do you got?" Damon asked as he walked towards Alaric eyeing the box he brought in.

"This was at my apartment when I went to change. It's addressed to a B. Salvatore." Alaric said with his eye browns raised "It's from Vanessa…" Alaric said trailing off.

Damon looked shocked and confused.

"I compelled her to forget we even existed, there is no way in hell that my compulsion didn't work on her." Damon spat out.

"What's up with the B. Salvatore, do you have a brother or sister we don't know about?" Jeremy asked in a confused voice.

Damon and Alaric looked over their shoulders at him, giving him a look of pure stupidity. Jeremy's face went blank and then took on the look of disgust and shivered.

"Bella Salvatore? My sister? God, I hope that never happens I mean, do vampires even get married?" Jeremy asked walking closer to get a peek of the box's contents.

Damon looked slightly offended and Alaric chocked out a chuckle but the chuckle stopped when Damon shot him an icy glare.

"I think it may be Isobel's research from Duke. Vanessa was her assistant." Alaric told him.

"I say we open it." Jeremy suggests.

Damon and Alaric share a look and silently agree on not opening the box, but that didn't mean a little brother couldn't get curious and want to peek inside, without them just so happening to be standing there.

"Since you came over first, and Alaric came second baring gifts, I say you open it Jeremy. She is your sister after all." Damon said nodding his head in the box's direction and stepping aside for an all too eager Jeremy.

Jeremy cut the box open and took all the contents out and started reading things out loud, stopping when Alaric told him to.

"Do you remember the old Aztec curse she told us about?" Alaric asked Damon.

"Sun and the moon, blah, blah, blah..." Damon said.

"The Aztec Curse, cool!" Jeremy said.

Alaric looked at him with a calm expression, even though deep down inside of him he wanted to smack Jeremy upside the head. He didn't feel right having Jeremy around discussing the situation. But he had no choice. If Alaric knew one thing about the Gilbert siblings, it was that they were the most stubborn people he'd ever come across. So Jeremy was no different.

"Yeah supposedly Vampires and Werewolves use to roam freely until a shaman put a curse on them to limit their power." Alaric went on allowing Jeremy in on the discussion. "Since then Werewolves can only turn on a full moon and vampires are weakened by the sun." He said looking over at Damon.

Damon held up his hand and wiggled his fingers showing his day walking ring.

"Most of them anyway," Damon said walking away with a drink in his hand.

"According to the legend, the werewolf part of the curse, it's sealed with the moonstone." Alaric said picking up a paper with a drawling and showed it to Jeremy.

"What do you mean sealed?" Jeremy asked looking down at the drawling.

"It's a witch thing. Whatever seals the curse is usually the thing to unsealing the curse." Damon answered.

"Maybe Mason Lockwood can use the moonstone to un-break the curse." Alaric said giving Damon a pointed look.

"If we start believing in some supernatural Witchy-Woo legend from a picture, we're _idiots_." Damon said "Where is the stone now?" Damon asked.

"Tyler has it." Jeremy said not bothering to look at him.

"Can you get it?" Damon asked Jeremy.

"Yeah," Jeremy said turning to look at Damon with more excitement on his features.

"See your life has purpose." Damon exclaimed.

"So you do believe it?" Jeremy asked with his brows furrowed together.

"It's the same book that says a werewolf bite can kill a vampire, ignoring it we'd be even bigger idiots. Let's go." Damon said downing the rest of his drink as he walked towards Jeremy.

Meanwhile Katherine was down stairs using almost all the little energy she had left to strain her hearing to listen to the conversation up stairs between the three men.

She knew she had little time before the actual truth was going to be found out dealing with that Moonstone, and if she had any chance in hell to live through it, she was going to need to talk to Isabella, and form some sort of peace treaty to get out of the basement, and get some blood in her.

At the moment she didn't care if she was imprisoned in the house, she wanted out of the basement. She would do anything; say anything to be released from the hell that the Cellar had become for her.

She knew she would have to come clean about most, if not everything. She was willing to risk that, the truth. She was willing to spill everything to Isabella if it meant being free from the Cellar and possibly keeping her life intact. To her she hadn't run for so long from her past to give up now to death. She just needed to wait for Isabella to come back. She had no choice to wait after all.

Katherine also knew that if she had any chance in hell getting away, and getting in contact with her contacts she would have to submit, she was willing to do that, she was willing to submit and give in to giving information if it meant surviving. After all, surviving was her strongest gift.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- - WOODS WITH MASON AND ISABELLA - - <strong>_

* * *

><p>"So you have documented every single time you've made the transformation?" Bella asked Mason.<p>

Mason was telling Bella of his past experiences, and that he had documented them on his computer by video and by journal. She was impressed to say the least. But she also felt slightly sick and had a pinch of pain for Mason. She couldn't even fathom the idea of having to transform again and again. She didn't know if that was what was going to happen to her, but she sure as hell hoped that if she had to, it got better with time. But now hearing about it from Mason, she was nervous and slightly scared for the next full moon.

"Each time only gets a little easier using wolf's bane. But it's only easier because it gives me enough time to chain up, after that, I have no control, none what so ever." Mason said patting her leg at the look of horrification on her face.

"Wolf's Bane?" Bella questions, her thin dark eye brows puckering together in a look of confusion.

To Mason it looked adorable, and sexy even, but he wouldn't voice that. He knew he couldn't, he wouldn't disrespect her in that way. He may wish she was single, but even if she was, she was still Tyler's ex, and that's over stepping it. He was fine and happy to be her friend, hell anything is better than nothing.

"Yeah, wolf's bane, it's what vervain is to vampires, but for werewolves. It weakens us, and slows down the process. Burns like hell." He laughs a humorless laugh.

She shook her head in disbelief and hugged him with one arm tightly. He winced at how much it actually hurt him. She was so small compared to him yet so much stronger, he wondered why, and also couldn't help but be in awe of her. She was so different, and it was refreshing.

"I know I haven't gone through it more than once, but its nice hearing about your experiences." She tells him.

He gives her a look, almost as if he was offended.

"I mean, it's only nice hearing about it because I'm being informed. I never had somebody to talk to about such things until I left town and met other vampires, and of course Damon and Stefan. But becoming a wolf was surprising and very overwhelming. It's nice to have somebody explain things to me, to learn more before it happens, you know? Like, even though I'm not looking forward to it, I know what to expect." She laughed out at his facial expression.

He nodded his head in understanding this time and smiled at her.

"You should smile more, looks good on you." She tells him.

"You should laugh more, it sounds good coming from you." He countered.

She punched him hard in the arm and jumped down from his truck.

"Can you give me a ride back to Damon's? I need to shower and check in on Katherine." She sighed out.

"How is that going by the way? I mean can I talk to her?" Mason asked.

Bella gave him a look and he shrugged. He knew she wouldn't go for it, and in all honestly he wasn't trying to talk to Katherine in a nice way. He wanted to beat the shit out of her for ruining his life.

"You need to stay away from there unless told otherwise. Please?" She gave him a pleading look, hoping he would listen to her.

He smiled and nodded.

"Sure. I get it." He told her.

He would do anything for her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- - SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE - -<strong>_

* * *

><p>The house was quiet when she stepped in. Damon was gone, but she could hear Liz Forbes' heartbeat, beating calmly, letting Bella know she was asleep. Bella sighed in relief, she didn't really want to go down there and talk to her, but she did anyways. She noticed Katherine's head snap up at the sound of her walking, but ignored the Cellar she was in and walked to the one Liz was in.<p>

Liz was asleep with her back against the wall she was leaning on and her head bent to the side.

_That's going to be a bit sore. _Bella thought to herself.

She walked over to Liz and shook her slightly until she woke up, causing Liz to shriek and jump away from Bella. It didn't bother Bella, she knew she would be scared of her; she killed her daughter in front of her after all.

"I'm not going to hurt you for god sakes, calm down." Bella huffed crossing her legs and waved a hand for Liz to sit down.

Liz looked at her wearily and walked slowly over to where Bella was, and sat down making sure to leave a nice amount of distance between them.

"The Vervain has almost left your body." Bella said nodding to Liz.

"You're here to kill me aren't you?" Liz asked.

Bella giggled and shook her head no.

"I'm here to allow you to go home. You wish to go home do you not?" Bella asked her, bending her head to the side.

_Why is she being so nice? It's a ruse Liz, don't fall for it. She's a vampire, they can't be trusted._ Liz thought to herself causing Bella to giggle from hearing her thoughts.

"I'm not lying; I'm here to let you go home. Damon doesn't want you to be killed, you're his friend. I honor his wishes, as he does mine. Killing you would look suspicious anyways. Caroline had to die Liz. She was a danger to many." Bella told her.

Liz didn't look like she believed it but said nothing. She was still wondering how Bella knew what she was thinking.

"You don't have to believe it, but you know deep down you do. She was a vampire, one that shouldn't be turned but the blame for her turning is not important. She would have killed you, just as she did the other people on her way to the Picnic. She was sick, but enough about that." Bella sighed out "You're going to go home, feel sad about your daughter's death but know she is in a better place. You will forget what happened in the woods. Stefan, Damon, Mason, and I are human. We are no danger to anybody, we aren't vampires, and we helped you kill the vampire that killed Caroline. You fell and hit your head, you remember nothing afterwards." Bella compelled the older woman.

Liz repeated the words and then looked around the room or dark cellar she was in. She looked at Bella with sad eyes and Bella masked her emotions of a sad girl who lost a friend.

"It's good to see you finally woke up! Do you want something to eat Sherriff?" Bella asked Liz with a soft voice.

Liz told her no, and said she would like to go home. Bella smiled and guided her to the steps, casting a look of death to Katherine warning her to be quiet as they passed; Liz wasn't paying attention she was in her own little world.

Bella took Liz home and told her if she needed to talk to anybody she was there. She didn't really want Liz to call but, she couldn't help but feel sorry for the woman. Bella may have not liked Caroline, but Bella knew what it felt like to lose somebody, not a child, but her parents were still gone, and she knew the hurt and pain that still lingered, that will always linger.

Once Bella got back to the Salvatore house, she spotted the open box of things that had been sent to her. She was annoyed and angry somebody would have opened it. She new Vanessa Monroe sent them to her, Bella paid little Vanessa a visit, making everybody think that she was out shopping.

Bella knew it was risky, but she needed something from Vanessa. Something she wasn't going to tell anybody about, not even Damon, not until the time came. She left Vanessa after compelling her to send the package when she found the item she had been looking for, and after sending it, to forget she ever arrived or saw her. She knew it worked; her compulsion on people was very strong.

Bella picked up the box and looked through it. She found the item hidden at the bottom and hid it away so she could look at it later. A small journal, she was surprised it hadn't been touched since it arrived, but then again, whoever opened it must have not looked through it all the way.

"I'm ready." A weak voice called out to her.

She looked up from where she was standing and smirked.

Bella walked over to Damon's liquor and poured herself a big glass, knowing if she was going to listen to whatever Katherine had to say, she would need it. She took her glass and collected a few more items, a small Dixie cup and a bottle of animal blood. She wasn't going to give Katherine the privilege of drinking human blood, she didn't deserve it.

Opening the Cellar door and closing it, Bella laughed at how Katherine's eyes locked with the bottle of blood.

"Thirsty are we?" Bella laughed shaking it in front of Katherine's face. "Here's what's going to happen. For whatever information you give me and I think it's good enough, I'll give you some blood, once you stop talking, the blood stops." Bella told her.

"I wish to talk, I'll tell you everything I only want to get out of this cellar, I wish to shower and not be confined to this room. I'll do anything; I won't even leave the house!" Katherine pleaded.

"Why should I let you out of this room? I can't trust you around the house." Bella said then stopped and smiled evilly. "Alright, you will tell me everything I wish to know, and then I will give you blood, let you shower and allow you to roam free of the house as you wish. You will not be able to leave, but you will not bother me or Damon, feel free to bother Stefan and Elena. You will not harm my sister in anyway, nor will you try to harm anybody else that comes here. No going into Damon and my room, do you agree?" Bella spat out harshly, glaring at Katherine.

Katherine looked hopeful and nodded her head weakly whispering that she agreed.

Bella poured some blood into the small cup and held it to Katherine's lips allowing her to drink.

The information started flowing after that. Bella heard all about Katherine's life. How she was from Bulgaria making her Bulgarian which made Isabella laugh at her causing Katherine to look a bit offended.

"I learned Bulgarian one summer while I was bored." Bella told her.

Katherine nodded and went on explaining how she had a daughter out of love, but she was unwed and her father forced her to give up the baby and never see the father again. She ran away soon after and fled to England. That's where Katherine's voice changed and she started to skip around some facts. Bella tried reading it from her mind but the 500 year old vampire was pretty good with blocking her mind somehow, but Bella still got the information out of her. Every time Katherine would try to leave something out Bella would begin to get up and leave.

Bella learned a lot of information, enough information that let her know more about herself. Katherine's story let Bella to put two and two together, leading her to believe that this man who fooled Katherine was her real father, her birth father. She didn't voice it out to Katherine; she wasn't sure what Katherine knew exactly.

Sighing once Katherine was quiet with a hopeful look in her eye, Bella leaned against the wall off to the left.

"I just wish you would have left the Salvatores alone. If you truly loved Stefan, which I believe you may have or might still love him. If you would have loved him you would have let him stay human, you wouldn't have given him your blood, or played with Damon." Bella said her eyes showing sadness, the first time she showed any emotion to Katherine besides anger and hate. "He could have had a human family, he could have grown old and had children who would have their own children. Now look at him." Bella spat angry all over again.

Katherine didn't say any words, she sat there quiet. She didn't want to anger the girl who she was still hoping would at least free her from the cell she was rotting in.

"A child, he's stuck as a child at 17! Having to go through life as a teenager, miserable, you changed him and you changed Damon, playing with their minds and hearts. They could have been normal. They should be in the ground buried with bones that stopped aging at the age of 80 or something." Bella yelled at her. "But I will thank you, because of you, Elena has love with somebody, and I have Damon. He may not be perfect but he's got somebody to go on continuing this life with him." Bella whispered.

"I checked on them." Katherine whispered looking at her. "I kept tabs on both of them, mostly Stefan. While I had some feelings for Damon, my heart has always belonged to Stefan." Katherine said strongly.

Bella hissed at her and moved quickly in front of Katherine grabbing her throat and squeezed.

"I'll let you out of this Cellar, but you will not voice your feelings for Stefan. You will merely exist in this house. You will not hurt any of my loved ones, and I love him like a brother, no matter how much of a childish brat he is. If you harm anybody that comes through those doors at any moment, I won't hesitate to end your life, or worse. I'll lock you in the tomb you were meant to rot in!" Bella roared out at her.

Katherine gasped but even though it was hard for her to breath she still vowed to follow Bella's rules. Bella let her go with a jerky movement nearly causing Katherine's neck to snap.

Bella released Katherine from the chair and compelled her once again just for good measure. Katherine obeyed every command, because her life was in the hands of her descendant now. And if Katherine was going to be honest, she felt safer being a somewhat prisoner of Bella's than the man she ran from. She knew the only way to stay alive was to stay on the girl's good side, and she planned on doing just that.

Katherine was given a spare room, the room Caroline stayed in. It still smelt of her and Katherine scrunched her nose at the thought. Regardless she showered for a long time, appreciating the feeling of being clean and refreshed. She didn't get very much blood, maybe almost more than half, but it was better than nothing. She changed into clothes Bella told her to wear, Caroline's. She had to admit the girl had style.

"Where is your cell phone?" Bella asked Katherine, when Katherine made it downstairs.

She jumped in fright from how silent Bella truly was. She didn't even hear her breathing. Katherine twirled around with her eyes wide and her mouth open.

"It's dead." Katherine said looking at the floor in front of her.

Bella enjoyed how scared she made the older girl. She loved how she scared her so much she dropped her mega bitch attitude and I rule the world stance and looked to her feet in submission. It made Bella's inner bitch cackle with glee.

" e whispered looking at her. " I'll be taking your phone. Who knows what shit you would try to pull. No phone calls, no emails to people nothing. All you'll have is this house and yourself. One fuck up and your dead, or you'll get worse than the chair in the cellar." Bella chirped and zoomed up stairs faster than Katherine saw anybody move.

_Damn, So much for calling Lucy. _Katherine muttered bitterly her mind.

* * *

><p><em>- - - - TIME SKIP - - - -<em>

* * *

><p>When the other's arrived at the Boarding House you could hardly imagine their reaction to Katherine sitting next to Isabella talking. Damon nearly had a fit, and Stefan was no better. Elena on the other hand nearly had a heart attack. Jeremy was freaked out, the sight of a girl who looked just like his sister nearly had him shitting his pants, and it was all so strange to him.<p>

"Are you sure this is a good idea, letting her out of the Cellar?" Damon asked as he fixed the tie for his tux.

Bella sighed and walked over to him. She slapped his hands away and started reworking the tie. She had to admit he looked very handsome in a tux, just as sexy as he was naked, well almost.

"You might not like it, but honestly it had to be done. I learned a lot today from her, and she's compelled to not do anything stupid." Bella said looked up into Damon's icy eyes. "Damon, she can't even have any blood without me saying so. I've got this handled." She said softly.

Damon rolled his eyes at her but wrapped his arms around her nonetheless. He trusted her, only her. And whatever choice she was with he was behind her 100%. He held her tighter to him and breathed in the smell of her. It made him calm and relax his body a bit more.

"What's up with the box from Duke?" Damon whispered into her neck causing her to shiver from the sensation it gave her.

"I needed something, Vanessa was the only way to get it, and she knows more than she admitted. Thanks for opening it by the way." She said sarcastically.

"I didn't touch the box; it was your baby bro who did the honors. B. Salvatore." Damon chuckled leaning his body back to look at her face.

She shrugged and smiled.

"I knew it would freak somebody out, mostly you." She admitted walking away from him to place her shoes on.

He watched her as she sat on the bed carefully to not wrinkle her dress. He thought she looked beautiful, and it was a pity she would be wearing a mask to cover her face, or at least a small portion of it. Her dress was a dark red, almost like blood, with gray accents. He liked the way it hugged her body and flowed out elegantly at her hips.

"It freaked Jeremy out, not me." He said passively.

It didn't freak him out, he never thought of marriage before, not with anybody, not even the she-demon Katherine.

"Are we ready?" Bella said ignoring the conversation all together.

She had plans tonight; she had a new friend to meet.

"Any interesting news happen today? Have fun with Indiana Gilbert." Bella giggled.

Damon rolled his eyes and sighed in annoyance.

"What is with you Gilberts? Elena was all gung-hoe when I met her, now that Jeremy knows things, he's all for the danger. And you well don't let me get started on you." He said poking her nose.

She gave him a mock hurt look and then raised her eyebrow.

"Tyler told Jeremy that he gave the Moonstone over to Mason." Damon said with his back turned towards her.

Bella was aware of Mason having the fake moonstone, she instructed him on hiding it. She knew others were after it now, and the more they thought that one was the real one, the better.

"Mason handed it over. It's _well_ hidden." Bella smirked.

Not giving him a chance to say anything else, she walked out of the room and down the stairs. Katherine was sitting in the sitting room torturing Stefan and Elena with her presence. Bella thought the whole thing was working out lovely, so far. Pay back for their bratty ways. Having to deal with Katherine after knowing she's practically obsessed with Stefan was hysterical to her.

"Are you enjoying your company?" Bella smirked at her sister and Stefan.

Elena's eyes widened and Stefan scowled at her but didn't say anything. He figured whatever he said would gain him more punishment than having Katherine around already was, and he wasn't looking forward to it. Knowing Bella's mind, he figured she'd lock him in a room ALONE with Katherine.

"You look stunning tonight Isabella." Katherine sighed from the couch she was perched on.

"Of course I am. Now no need for ass kissing you're out of your little box for now." Bella smiled widely at her and turned her attention to her sister and Stefan, "Are you two ready, Carol would have a fit if we're late, top council members and all." Bella said with a haughty look on her face then rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, we were waiting on you and Damon." Stefan nodded and stood up followed by Elena.

Damon came down the stairs a second later and stood at Bella's side eyeing Katherine with a scowl. He couldn't get over the fact he had to be near her if she was in the same room. It annoyed him and his fingers kept twitching at the thoughts in his mind of staking her. He enjoyed them and occasionally would smirk at the different ways he did it, earning him weird looks from Stefan and Elena, and smiles from Bella.

Stefan and Elena took his car to the Masquerade Ball, while Damon and Bella took his car. Bella wanted to take her car, but the look on Damon's face told her it wasn't going to happen, not if she wanted to go with him. She shut up and just got in the car, she decided since she didn't even ask him or tell him about Katherine he deserved to drive his stupid car.

When they arrived the house was already loaded with people. Bodies scattered across the lawn dancing with each other, chatting or joking around, bodies going in and out of the house, the music loud and the laughter almost as loud. The excitement was in the air, the humans not knowing who each other were, but if you were a vampire and kept your surroundings studied at all times you could point out who was who by their smell. Bella could do that, she paid attention to everything.

Damon's arm went around her waist as they walked through the threshold of the house.

"We're looking for somebody tonight." Bella whispered to Damon.

Damon hummed in question looking around as they walked in.

"Name is Lucy. Shocking enough I found her in Katherine's phone, I happen to know her as well. She thinks she's meeting Katherine here, but she's meeting me." Bella whispered in Damon's ear.

He nodded and saw a picture of somebody flash through his mind. He knew it was Bella's doing, but he never really got use to that.

"Where's Mason?" Damon muttered with an eye roll.

Bella sighed and leaned into Damon.

"He has a job to do tonight, which is watching Tyler. I just hope he's alright around everybody, wherever he is." Bella said shrugging.

They lost themselves into people and eventually split up to look for Lucy. Bella could hear Matt drunk upstairs and Tyler getting angry, starting a fight. She looked for Mason and cursed wondering where the hell he was. She ran up the stairs as fast as she could using human speed and walked in on Matt and Tyler physically fighting.

"STOP!" Bella cried out and shoved Matt off of Tyler.

Matt was extremely drunk and got back up not backing down, Bella knew he wasn't compelled, and his persistence was pissing her off.

"What is wrong with you?" She said, standing in the middle of Matt and Tyler holding both of them back with her strength.

Matt tried again to break through her, but she elbowed him in the face and he fell down knocked out cold.

What they didn't know was Sarah on the other hand, a girl in the room with them, had been compelled or controlled with her mind. She held a letter opener in her hand and crept behind Tyler as Bella tended to Matt checking his head and trying to get him to wake up. She felt extremely bad for having to do that, but it beat Tyler killing him, breaking through the curse.

Tyler turned around just in time to see Sarah, her arm above her head and then she brought it down stabbing him in the shoulder. He shoved her off of him and her head hit the edge of his Father's desk and she was gone. Tyler rushed to her.

"No, no! Sarah wake up, Sarah! Get up! Open your eyes." He pleaded. Bella went over to the girl with shaky legs, scared for Tyler. "This can't be happening." Tyler chanted lowly.

Tyler moved back and his body started to ache and he groaned loudly catching Bella's attention.

"Tyler," She said in a soothing voice, "it's going to be okay." She told him going closer to him.

He looked up with pain written all over his face, and his eyes glowing. Bella gasped covering her mouth and a tear falling down her face. This wasn't supposed to happen, where was Mason! Tyler wasn't supposed to have this life.

"Calm down, it's going to be okay, we need to get our story straight, there is a dead girl in your father's office. The rest we will work through together later okay?" She said cupping his face in her hands.

The feeling of her hands on his face caused his body to go sluggish. He felt comforted, and he really needed it, he was glad she was there, that she was comforting him even when he just messed up. If anything he expected her to be angry.

"Why? Why did she stab me?" He asked rubbing his shoulder.

Bella frowned and didn't have an answer for him. She figured the girl was compelled but she didn't know of any other vampires in town, she knew if she wasn't a vampire, she could control the girls mind.

"I'll be right back; I'm going to get your mother. The story is Matt got drunk, you were all drinking, you two got into an argument and Sarah tried to break it up. Somehow she tripped and fell. Okay? Stay here with Matt and the girl, do not move." Bella told him firmly and he nodded his head.

Bella sighed and kissed his forehead and left the room. She walked quickly down the steps and spotted Damon in a heated argument with a woman with the same skin tone as Bonnie.

Lucy.

"You bitch! How did you know? Why did you do it?" Bella spat at her.

Lucy turned around shocked at the change in the girl she met months ago. The girl no longer held the dark aura she did, but a strong powerful sense around her. Bella could feel it now too, Lucy was a witch.

"I had no choice!" Lucy said fiercely trying to seem strong and un-afraid but she was.

"Why? How did you know?" Bella grit her teeth trying to control her facial features.

"Katherine, my mind is still linked to Katherine's. When she texted me earlier and I called to see why she needed me there was no answer, so I tapped into our connection. It was hard but it worked. She saved me a long time ago, and until now I've been in debited to her. Your friend is knocked out, the tall one." Lucy said with a shaky voice.

"Of course, why didn't I think of that?" Bella growled at herself, berating herself.

She shouldn't have missed it, she should have thought of everything. If she would have kept Katherine's phone on none of this would have happened. Tonight was supposed to go smoothly, no drama, nothing was supposed to go wrong. They were to show up, show their support, hopefully have some fun, and then leave. But no, she just had to not think clearly. Bella wanted to stake herself in the stomach to punish herself, she allowed Katherine to up her in the game the game she said was over.

_She will pay for this! _Bella growled in her mind.

"Your debt to her is over. I suggest you wait around, and go wake up my friend, his nephew will need him." Bella growled at Lucy gripping her arm and squeezing it hard.

Damon glared at Lucy but walked away with Bella.

"What happened up there?" Damon demanded.

"Matt and Tyler were drinking with this girl Sarah from school. Matt got drunk and did some stupid things, Tyler and he got in a fight, and I stopped them. Lucy controlled the girls mind, causing Tyler to defend himself, her life ending as the result. He's going to transform next full moon." Bella said sadly.

Damon knew better than to feel jealousy towards her emotions. He knew where he stood with her, and he also knew she wouldn't wish that kind of pain on anybody she cared about. And she did care about Tyler; he knew she always would in a way. But the fact she was sad, caused him pain, another thing with her he wasn't quite use to. But he loved her all the more for the connection and change she gave him.

"It will be alright, let's find Carol." Damon suggested.

Moments later Bella was in the room with Carol, and Damon, with Mason and the Lucy girl.

"Matt and Tyler were fighting. Sarah was dancing when I came in. I stopped the boys and shoved Tyler he knocked into Sarah causing her to trip. She went down so fast, she hit her head." Bella told Carol with tears in her eyes.

"Okay, Liz is on her way and we called Sarah's parents. It was an accident, a terrible tragic accident." Carol told Bella, well more so told herself.

Tyler was told to go look out and come back up when the Sherriff arrived, his mothers orders not Bella's.

"Mom, the Sherriff arrived." Tyler said quietly.

"Alright just stay here, don't leave. She's going to want to hear it from you two." Carol commanded Bella and Tyler, and then left the room.

Bella stood there looking at Tyler. He could see how broken up she was about it. He thought it was weird; she was more worried than he was. He accepted his fate, he knew what was going to happen she and Mason already told their stories, now he was going to have to face what they have to face. He was just glad he wasn't going to be alone for it.

"Bells," He said quietly getting closer to her, stopping till there was a small gap between them.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry. I should have known I'm so sorry." She said looking at him with a tear running down her cheek. "I didn't want this for you, this wasn't supposed to happen, Mason and I were suppose to watch you." anger clouding her voice this time.

"You can't prevent everything Bells. You can try, but it won't be successful every time. Something's are meant to happen, tonight is no different. I'm just glad I won't be alone on this." Tyler murmured to her and wiped her cheeks lightly with his thumbs.

He pulled her into a hug and she hugged him back tightly. She still loved him, she always would, he was special to her, and he's always been special. Her first everything, despite his wrong doings and her wrong doings, or fights they had, she still loved him and it was that love for him that allowed her to accept friendship with him. She hurt because he was going to be hurting and she knew he would feel horrible later about Sarah's death. She felt bad because she couldn't stop it; she couldn't save him from the fate his family and she were cursed with.

"Your right, you're not alone. You'll never have to go through it alone. I will be there, Mason will be there." Bella told him fiercely.

She already made up her mind; she knew what she was going to have to do.

Carol came in the room with Liz and they both replayed their stories to Liz separately. Carol thanked Bella for being there for Tyler and hugged her tightly. Bella felt uncomfortable but hugged her back. She knew Carol still wished that Tyler and her were together, but accepted they weren't. Carol always liked Bella, so did Richard.

Tyler stayed with his mother while Bella went down stairs. She flew out of the house and ran towards where she knew Damon and the others were at.

As soon as she saw Mason was alright she flew to him and smacked him upside the head harshly and hissed at him. He bent his head in submission and whispered a sorry.

Stefan and Damon shared a look. They knew why he did it, but they weren't sure Bella and Mason knew. They kept quiet though; Damon would talk to her about it later.

"As for you! Helping Katherine, seriously? She's been locked away and I just now let her out of that damn Cellar and you help her kill somebody! What is wrong with you?" Bella screamed at her.

Lucy said sorry for her involvement and was allowed to leave, not before she introduced herself to Bonnie, Bella's demand. Lucy agreed and did what she was told.

"Katherine is not to be killed, but she will be going in that tomb tonight. Stefan, Damon and I are leaving. Mason I suggest you get up there with your sister in-law and nephew now. We will speak later." She told him as she jabbed her finger in his chest causing him to wince.

"OUCH! God I'm sorry! That crazy bitch knocked me out, it won't happen again." He whined to her.

Bella punched in him the shoulder.

"PAY ATTENTION TO YOUR SOURROUNDINGS NEXT TIME, YOU IDIOT!" She screamed at him and walked away.

Damon gave Mason an amused look and waved his fingers and ran after Bella. Mason growled and ran to be there for his nephew. He felt disappointed in himself, lie he let down not only Isabella but Tyler as well. He may have or hold some sort of jealousy with Tyler in a way, but he in no way, shape or form wanted the werewolf life for him. He wanted him to be normal, go to college, and get out of Mystic Falls. Mason wanted Tyler to have the life that was ripped from his own hands. To him, Tyler deserved it, and now his life was to be enslaved by the curse.

Maybe Bella can change him like she changed me. Mason thought in his mind but shook his head. He didn't know what it was going to be like on the next full moon. He didn't know if being half vampire was going to make the pain in changing more painful or less painful, or if he was going to have to change at all. He would have to wait and find out, but he didn't have to wait to ask Bella, he would ask her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- - - SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE - - - <strong>_

* * *

><p>The whole way home Damon feared for Bella's sanity, she kept pulling at her hair and muttering things to herself so quietly he couldn't even hear them. He knew whatever she was saying, it wasn't good. He knew she was probably beating herself up, he knew he would be. It's been a long time since he has seen any emotion coming from Bella that wasn't lust, anger, annoyance, or happiness.<p>

He would reach over and rub her leg from time to time, hoping it would calm her down but it seemed to have no effect. Eventually he just kept his hand there, still, just hoping she could feel him, knowing he was there for her. He wanted her to know that he was there for her, that he didn't see any mess up on her part.

_She can't do everything! She can't see everything, hear everything, or expect it. _Damon told himself, slightly hoping she was listening in on his thoughts or just listening period. _She tries to do so much; she tries to be on top of everything. It's not her fault that she didn't see through loopholes or expect there to be one. Not even Katherine was expecting it probably, but the bitch used it to her advantage._

As soon as his car was parked the door to his car was ripped open and Bella was nowhere to be seen. All he heard was a thump from inside and a huge scream from Katherine. Damon ran inside and found Bella pinning Katherine down to the couch with her teeth in Katherine's neck, drinking her, almost drinking her dry.

Katherine was screaming and trying to fight Bella off but Damon knew it was useless for her to do it. He wasn't even strong enough to shove Bella off of him when she first came over. That night flashed in his mind and he shivered from the panic he felt inside when he wasn't stronger than her.

"Get her off of me!" Katherine begged her voice going weak.

Bella pulled away inhaling deeply. Her eyes were the color they had been the night she made her transition into a werewolf, and her fangs were out and the veins under her eyes were pulsing quickly.

"YOU WERE WARNED WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF YOU DID ANYTHING STUPID. BECAUSE OF YOU SOMEBODY DIED TONIGHT!" Bella roared and Damon involuntarily took a step or two back away from her "You used Lucy of all people? Yes I know her. I called her for help and you just had to go back on your word. I never trusted you, not for a second. But I will be keeping my word though." Bella sneered and snapped Katherine's neck.

Bella knew that she wasn't dead, but it would put her unconscious long enough to move her body without having to hear her voice. Katherine's voice was the last thing she wanted to hear at the moment.

Bella looked over at Damon and noticed his stiff posture and how he was farther away from her than she last noticed. She frowned at him and he tried to give her a small smile, but she wasn't buying it.

"We're taking her to the tomb." Bella whispered to him.

Damon nodded and was in front of her in an instant. He took her face in his hands gently and rubbed her cheeks that were stained with tears. He tilted her head up so she was looking into his eyes. Her face was still the same as when she pulled away from Katherine, and to some it would seem she looked hideous, but to him she looked beautiful.

"It's not your fault. You can't do everything yourself Bell. Relax, I'll take her to the tomb, she's going to be out for awhile. You go take a bath and lay down, I'll be back soon." He told her firmly as he looked into her eyes.

Bella inhaled softly and exhaled making her breath fan out over his face causing him to feel almost drunk. He leaned down and captured her mouth with his, he could feel her face go back to normal and she deepened the kiss. He pulled away after a moment still holding her face and pecked her lips once more before turning her to the stairs.

"Go on." He commanded her and slapped her rear harshly causing her to vanish within a second.

He sighed when he turned around and looked at Katherine's body, all lifeless looking. He wished she was dead for real and wished Bella would have just staked the bitch. But he picked up, slung her over his shoulder, and carried her to the car.

The drive to the tomb was quiet, he was glad she was still out. Made it easier for him to think without her trying to fight him, and possibly winning said fight with him.

When it was said and done, he carried her to the tomb and tossed her body in there. He sat down off to the side, and waited.

Soon enough he heard her take in a lung full of air and stumble up. He could hear her walking weakly to the entrance and try to get out, but it was no use. The tomb was still closed by a spell, a vampire can go in all he/she wants, but there would be no getting out.

He walked in front of the entrance a few feet away from it actually, not that her arms could get out of the tomb, but he didn't want to be near her. He actually wished to rip her throat out.

"Hello Katherine." He said to her once she looked up.

"Where am I?" She asked him.

"Where you should have been all along, I thought you learned your lesson, going back on your word with Isabella wasn't very wise." He told her with an emotionless face.

"She should have killed me." Katherine sneered.

"Death would be too kind." Damon said and started walking towards the entrance to seal the tomb with the door.

"No Damon, please don't!" Katherine pleaded. "You need me, Elena's in danger." She said in a panic.

Damon paused and looked at her. "From who?" He asked her.

She just looked at him, and he took that as a sign of her lying. Trying to manipulate her way out of a situation, like she always had done.

"You're lying." He told her, "You're always lying." He whispered.

"Why do you think I haven't killed her? Why do you think I didn't kill her when I had all the chances before?" Katherine questioned him making him wonder the same thing. "Because she's a doppelganger she needs to be protected!" Katherine told him fiercely.

Damon looked down in thought and then looked back up at Katherine.

"Then we will protect her." Damon told her. "While you rot in hell."

"No. Damon don't, I'll do anything, please Damon!" Katherine pleaded but her voice muffled and quieted down as soon as he shut the door in front of the Tomb entrance.

He wondered to himself as he stood in front of the door he just closed. He wondered if he should call or text Bella telling her what Katherine said. Or should he call Stefan and check on his baby brother and Elena. Surely Elena couldn't get into trouble with Stefan with her, he wondered.

He shook his head and decided to ignore Katherine's words. She always lied; she never completely understood the word honesty. He didn't believe her, she was just trying to find a way out of the tomb, the place she avoided going in at all costs in 1864. This time would be no different, now that she was in, she would say and do anything to get out. This he was sure of.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- - - LOCKWOOD MANOR - - -<strong>_

* * *

><p>Stefan had been searching for Elena since Isabella dismissed him to go back to her at the party. When he got in there he couldn't find her. He'd been searching everywhere for her for over an hour and still no sign of her. He was afraid to go home without her, he knew Bella was already stressed out and pissed off. Going to the house without her baby sister would probably be his death, but what else was he to do?<p>

He did another lap around the Lockwood house and property, still coming up with nothing. Her things were left inside the house, and she never was one to just leave her things lying about. Something was wrong, he was sure of it. He took a deep breath and made the phone call that he was dreading as he got into his car placing her things in the passenger side seat.

He called his brother's phone four times before he finally got an answer.

"Yes brother." Damon growled out in irritation, his breathing labored.

Stefan shivered at possible reasons behind his brother's breathing. He couldn't deny Bella was beautiful, but she was like his sister, and her being with Damon that way, just sickened him.

"Elena is missing." Stefan sighed out.

There was a gasp on the other end of the phone, two thumps, and a hiss.

"Stefan, get here right now!" Bella's voice screamed hurting his ear.

The phone was hung up and he sighed feelings of panic starting to rise in him.

Once he got home Bella and Damon were waiting outside for him, dressed and looking worse for wear. He got out of his car holding her things and stopped a few feet away from Bella, scared of her reaction.

"How did this happen?" Bella growled out.

Stefan looked to Damon, but Damon wasn't paying attention he had a thoughtful look on his face.

"I left her inside when Damon came to get me to go outside with that woman. When I was told to get inside, I found her things but no sight of her. I've been looking around the house and the woods and land out there, but no sign of her. I finally called." Stefan sighed running a hand through is hair.

"Katherine! Katherine told me she was in danger when I placed in the tomb." Damon whispered out looking at Bella with pained eyes.

Bella was running before they could even register it. Once she reached the tomb she tore the door off and growled.

"Where is she? Where is my sister? What have you had done with her?" Bella asked Katherine.

Katherine came stumbling near the entrance of the tomb with a somber look on her face. She was scared and she had great reason to be scared.

"She is the doppelganger; she's always been in danger. There will be many people after her for what she is." Katherine told Bella.

Bella growled in frustration and used her power to cause Katherine to collapse on the ground in pain.

"TELL ME WHO HAS HER!" Bella screamed out, by this time Damon and Stefan had joined her on each side glaring down at Katherine still screaming.

"I don't know! I swear I don't know!" Katherine gasped out through the pain.

Bella could tell she was being honest, and let her connection go and shut the door of the tomb ignoring Katherine's plea to get out.

"Get me Bonnie." Bella said running back to the house.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- - - DESERTED ROAD; <strong>daylight **- - -**_

* * *

><p>A black SUV pulled up next to a dark colored car, stopping and rolled down its window. A man from the car stepped out and rounded to the driver side door of the SUV.<p>

"Where is she?" A man asked with sunglasses covering his face.

"In the trunk." the other man told him. "I did everything you asked me to."

"Put her in the back." The man with the sunglasses commanded.

The man from the car walked back to his car to the trunk. He opened it revealing a sleeping Elena Gilbert. He lifted her out of the trunk and placed her in the very back of the SUV, while the man with the sun glasses watched carefully.

"Thank you for your help." The SUV man said to the other man.

"Is there anything else?" The other man asked.

"One more thing. Come closer." The man behind the wheel of the SUV said and the other man moved forward. "Closer." He said again.

The man moved close enough and the other man grabbed him violently and sunk his teeth into the other man's neck draining him dry.

When he finished his meal he wiped his mouth slightly and drove off.

Later on Elena woke up to a man hovering over her. She was freaking out on the inside, she remembered being taken, and she just didn't know how long she had been taken.

"I'm hurt." She told the man.

She looked at him and deemed him handsome. His face was scruffy and his hair was a bit long. He wore a baseball cap which he finally took off along with his sunglasses and jacket.

"I know." The man said and his face contorted into a vampire causing Elena to freak out. "Just a taste," He said holding up one finger.

Elena yelled again but he didn't bite her.

"Trevor, control yourself!" A woman with short hair said with a English accent.

The man, Trevor, got up from the couch and walked past the woman.

"Buzz kill," He muttered to her leaving the room.

"What do you want with me?" Elena asked cowering slightly.

"My god, you look just like her." The woman said getting closer.

"But I'm not," Elena said shaking her head. "Please whatever you…" She started to plead but it was no use.

"Be quiet." The woman said still staring at her in awe.

Elena started to get up, hoping to coax the woman into letting her leave. She had to tell her that she wasn't Katherine.

"But I'm not Katherine. My name is Elena Gilbert; you don't have to do this." She said standing in front of the woman now.

"I know who you are, I said be quiet." The woman said with anger in her voice and anger in her eyes.

"What do you want?" Elena persisted.

The woman grit her teeth, her face looking angry and she back handed Elena back onto the couch, effectively knocking her unconscious but not killing her.

"I want you to be quiet." The woman told her with a small smile on her face, and left Elena there.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- - - Salvatore Boarding House - - -<strong>_

* * *

><p>Isabella, Damon, Stefan, Bonnie and Jeremy were all standing around the dining room table. Stefan was arguing and his arguing was pissing Isabella off, in return pissing Damon off.<p>

"It's obvious we need to let her out of the tomb so we can get answers out of her!" Stefan said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Katherine stays in that tomb; there are other ways to get to Elena." Bella hissed at him, her eyes turning color.

"How?" Jeremy asked at the same time as Damon.

Bella looked up at Bonnie and gestured for her to come closer to her. Bonnie with shaky legs did what she was gestured to do and walked to Bella's side. Bella put her fingers to Bonnie's temple and when Bonnie gasped in pain Bella took her fingers away.

"What the fuck was that?" Jeremy said but muttered sorry when Bella glared at him.

"I'm giving her, her power back. When we find out where Elena is, she's going to need her power to get a message to Elena." Bella said walking into the kitchen.

"What is she doing?" Jeremy whispered.

"She's going to do a locator spell, I think. I saw it one in Emily's book." Bonnie said rubbing her head from her slight headache getting her powers back caused her.

She didn't care about the headache; she just cared about getting her friend back. There was no telling if she was even alive, but she was hoping.

Bella came back in the room and cleared a large space and placed a map down and a knife.

"Why don't you just use your mind thing?" Damon asked.

Bella looked up at him in annoyance and shook her head no.

"The connection wouldn't work. For one, she probably doesn't even know where she is, no abductor would give her that information. Secondly, we're not as connected because our bond with each other is weakening." Bella muttered.

Stefan and Bonnie right away felt guilty, their stomachs sinking.

"Then how would I be able to get a message to her?" Bonnie asked.

"Because your bond with her is strong, as is her bond with Stefan. She shuts me out and pushes me away. There for you will need to send the message once we leave." Bella said glaring slightly at Bonnie, feeling a little bit of jealousy of the girl.

Bella reached across the table to Emily's book and flipped through the page Bella had seen once before. She was surprised she understood how to read the different language it was written in, and was thankful she could use the spell. She knew she just had to will a power to work, but with Elena's life on the line, she wasn't going to risk it. Once she picked up the knife, Damon's hand caught her wrist.

"What are you doing?" He seethed.

"I have to use my blood. Either mine or Jeremy's because we're blood related. We share the same mother, so my blood should work better." Bella said and Damon let her wrist go hesitantly.

She sliced her palm open and let the blood drop to the map and she started chanting, Bonnie joined her, hoping to help out.

Jeremy, Damn, and Stefan watched with awed eyes as the blood moved across the page and stopped.

Bella and Bonnie opened their eyes and Bonnie caught Bella giving her a small smile and a head nod.

"She's here. I'm pretty sure this is where she is." Bella said pointing to the dot the blood stopped near.

"We need an exact location, how is that going to help us?" Stefan whispered.

Bella smiled and looked up at Jeremy.

"Jeremy has an application on his phone. He can put the co-ordinates in get an aerial view and send us the location." Bella said as she wiped her hand off with a towel Damon got for her.

"Wait! Send it? I'm going with!" Jeremy told his sister with a defiant look in his eyes.

Bella walked over to her brother and placed her uncut hand on his cheek.

"Jeremy it's too dangerous. I can't risk your life, if... If Elena is hurt or even worse, I don't want you to see that. I need you to be here and safe. You're helping with your task." She told him gently in a soft soothing voice that she only usually ever used with him

"Yeah and you get to stay with Bennett!" Damon said in a perky voice.

Bella shot him a glare and decided not to comment on the accusation of her brother seeking joy or pleasure with staying with Bonnie. That thought alone almost made her consider taking Jeremy but locking him in the trunk.

"We need to go now. Jeremy you get started, once you have a location or any possible lead you send it to us. I'll try my best to connect to her as we get closer, but your task is key." Bella said seriously and kissed her brother on the cheek. As he looked up she was already gone and Damon and Stefan were following after her.

"How fast she moves is frightening." Jeremy said shaking his head and pulling out his phone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- - - ELENA &amp; THE KIDNAPPERS - - -<strong>_

* * *

><p>Elena's head was throbbing slightly but she could still hear voices, the voices of the people who were holding her captive.<p>

"How's the girl?" The woman's voice said.

"Still passed out," The man, Trevor told the woman.

"You didn't touch her, did you?" She heard the woman question.

"Give me some credit!" Trevor said.

"So, did you call him?" Trevor asked.

"No I can't call him, I sent the text. You know how this works." The woman said in an annoyed voice.

"Did you or did you not get the message to Elijah?" Trevor asked the woman.

Elena got up and started slowly and quietly walking towards their voices. She wanted to hear better, and with her human hearing she could hardly make out everything they were saying.

"They say he got it." The woman said as Elena watched her walk past a hall way she was walking in.

"Wonderful and what?" Trevor asked her.

"So that's it, Trevor." The woman told him. "Either he got it, or he didn't. We just have to wait."

"Look it's not too late, we can leave her here! We don't even have to go through with this." Trevor told the girl with a slight fear in his voice.

"I'm sick of running!" The woman told Trevor with authority in her own voice, and a hit of exhaustion.

"Yeah? Well running keeps us from dying!" Trevor argued.

"Elijah's old school, if he accepts our deal, we're free." The woman told Trevor strongly.

Elena made a move to step closer but the floor creaked under her feet alerting the woman and the man Trevor.

"You!" The woman said walking to Elena. "There's nothing around here for miles. If you think your getting out of this house you're tragically wrong, understand?" The woman asked Elena in an eerily calm voice.

"Who's Elijah?" Elena asked.

The woman looked in Elena's eyes, and stepped closer.

"He's your worst nightmare." The woman told her.

Elena gasped when the woman walked away. Her heart was thumping and she started silent prayers to her sister hoping she was coming, hoping that Bella was on her way. She sent silent prayers to God, telling him she would listen to anything her sister said, she would do anything her sister told her to do, if she could just get out of here alive.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- - - IN THE CAR; RESCUE MISSION - - -<strong>_

* * *

><p>Damon was driving Isabella's car while Stefan sat next to him and Bella in the back seat. She kept trying to get flashes, visions, anything to tell her where her sister was, but nothing was working at the moment. She wasn't sure if it was because her emotions were all over the place, or because she and her sister weren't connected as closely as they use to be.<p>

"You and Alaric sure like your weapons." Damon said to Bella.

Damon looked over at Stefan who was messing with a clear glass contraption.

"What the hell is that?" Damon asked Stefan

"It's a vervain bomber, grenade launcher or something." Stefan told him.

"Vervain Grenade," Bella muttered from the back seat massaging her temples.

"Weird." Damon said.

"Which turn off is it?" Stefan asked.

"About 80 miles," Damon told him.

"Who do you think took her? " Stefan asked.

"Somebody from Katherine's passed. She said she was running from someone. Either they got the wrong girl, or the right doppelganger." Bella said in a monotone voice.

"Thank you for helping me." Stefan said looking between Bella and Damon.

Bella's face went from emotionless to pissed off within a second.

"Thank you? First of all, can we not do the road trip bonding thing, its seriously giving me a headache. And secondly, I'm not helping your bratty ass with shit. She's _my_ sister, I will _always_ save her!" Bella hissed out smacking Stefan on the back of the head harshly.

Damon chuckled and shot a wink to Bella through the rear-view mirror. She rolled her eyes and went back to closing her eyes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- - - GILBERT HOUSE - - -<strong>_

* * *

><p>Jeremy and Bonnie were in his room; Bonnie walked back in with her bag and sat it on his bed.<p>

"Alaric just left with Jenna." Bonnie told Jeremy.

"Yeah. He's getting her out of the house so she doesn't ask questions about Elena or anything." Jeremy told her, as he pressed a few buttons placed on his blackberry screen.

An aerial view of nothing but green came in view, he scrolled around and spotted a house surrounded by nothing but land. It was the only sign of living closest to their location Bella got from her blood.

"Hey check this out. I found this using the location of the spot Bells got from her blood. There's nothing for miles except for this old house." Jeremy told her and Bonnie leaned closer to take a better look.

"Did you send it to Bella or Stefan?" Bonnie questioned him.

"Yeah, I sent it to Bella." He confirmed then sighed and changed his position on the bed. "I hate sitting here waiting, like this." He said staring off into nothing.

Bonnie placed her hand on his back and started to rub it soothingly.

"Hey, she's gonna be fine." Bonnie said as if she believed it.

"You don't know that." Jeremy disagreed turning his head to look at her.

She swallowed and shook her head.

"No I don't." She told him honestly this time.

She got up from the bed and quickly walked over to her bag, she took Emily's book off the desk it was resting on, and took her notebook and the book to Jeremy's bed.

"What are you doing?" Jeremy asked giving her a confused look.

"Sending a message to Elena, it's a long shot, but if Bella believes I can do it, it will work." Bonnie said. "I need a candle and Elena's hairbrush." She told Jeremy.

"Okay, yeah!" He told her.

Jeremy quickly got up and collected the items that Bonnie would need to cast the spell to send a message to his sister.

While Jeremy went and collected the items, Bonnie wrote a quick message on a piece of her notebook paper.

Jeremy came back to his room and gave Bonnie the items she asked for. She crumbled the paper up in a small ball, and then let it rest in the palm of her hand. She took her hand and placed it a few inches above the flame and started chanting words silently with her eyes closed.

He watched her, but he saw the blood dripping from her nose.

"Bonnie," He shook her but she kept chanting.

No matter how many times he shook her, no matter how loud he said her name, she ignored him and kept on with the spell. He watched as the paper lifted in the air, caught on fire then disappeared.

Bonnie opened her eyes and looked at her hand. She saw that it worked and gave a small smile then passed out from exhaustion. Jeremy started freaking out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- - - ELENA &amp; THE KIDNAPPERS - - -<strong>_

* * *

><p>Elena stood in a door way as she watched the woman turn on lights in the dark room.<p>

"Why am I here?" Elena asked her with a strong voice, though her heart beat gave her away.

"You keep asking me these questions like I'm going to answer them." The woman stated.

"Why won't you?" Elena asked.

"That's another one." She said placing a mirror in front of the window blocking out sun.

"You got me, it's not like I can go anywhere. Why can't you just tell me what you want with me?" Elena said.

"I personally don't want anything with you; I'm just a delivery service." The woman told her.

"Delivery to whom?" Elena asked as she walked into the room. "Elijah?" Elena asked being more specific.

The woman laughed a humorless laugh.

"Two points to the eavesdropper." The woman laughed.

"Who is he?" Elena asked.

In truth, she wasn't just asking for her own benefit, but she was asking so she had some kind of information for when and if Bella came for her. She couldn't be saved empty handed; she had to have some sort of information.

"Is he a vampire?" Elena asked.

"He's one of thee vampires, one of the originals." The woman told Elena.

"What do you mean one of the originals, like, he was born that way?" Elena asked confused.

"Again with the questions, haven't the Salvatore's been teaching you about vampire history?" The woman asked her.

"So you know Stefan and Damon?" Elena questioned.

"I know of them. About 100 years back a good friend of mine tried to set me up with Stefan. She said he was one of the good ones. More of a sucker for the bad boys though but I do digress." The woman told her.

"Who are the Originals?" Elena asked.

The woman closed her book and turned facing Elena.

"Trevor and I have been running for 500 years. We're tired, we want it over. We're using you to negotiate ourselves out of an old mess." The woman told her.

"But why me?" Elena asked trying to understand.

"Because you're a Petrova doppelganger, you're the key to breaking the curse." The woman told Elena.

"Curse?" Elena asked thinking. "The sun and the moon curse?" She asked.

The woman rolled her eyes.

"You do know your history." She said to Elena.

"What do you mean I'm the key? The moon stone is what breaks the curse." Elena told her as if the woman knew nothing.

"No, the moonstone is what binds the curse." The woman told her "A sacrifice is what breaks it." She tells Elena.

"Sacrifice?" Elena asked more to herself than to the woman.

"The blood of the doppelganger, you're the doppelganger, which means in order to break the curse; you're the one who has to die." The woman told Elena.

They were quiet for a few moments, Trevor eventually came back into the room and Elena didn't feel any better. She asked her questions, and they just made her more worried than she already was being in a house with two strange vampires who kidnapped her. She still wanted to know more, no she felt as if she needed to know more. For her sake, she honestly did, so she could understand better.

"Tell me more." Elena asked/demanded.

"Captivity made her pushy, ay?" Trevor asked from behind them. "What do you wanna know Doppel-licous?" Trevor asked and winked at her, covering more windows with boards.

"Who are you running from?" Elena asked.

"The originals," He told her.

"Yeah she said that. What does that mean?" She asked him.

"The first family," He told her kicking books out of his way which they crumpled under the strength of his kick. "The old world, Rose and I pissed them off." He said pointing to Rose, the woman.

_So she does have a name. _Elena thought to herself. _It suited her_.

Rose cleared her throat.

"Correction, I pissed them off. Rose had my back and for over half a millennium they wanted us dead." He told Elena tossing a book on the ground.

"What did you do?" Elena asked, she also wondered if she should tell them about Bella.

"He made the same mistake countless others did. He trusted Katerina Petrova." Rose told Elena.

"Katherine," Elena stated.

"Hmm, the one and only," Rose responded. "The first Petrova Doppelganger."

"I helped her escape her fate, and now I've, sorry, we've been marked ever since." Trevor said.

"Which is why we're not going to make the same mistake again," Rose said.

Trevor looked at Elena with emotionless eyes, ones that scared her. He tossed another book and left the room with Rose, leaving Elena on her own.

Elena walked back to the other side of the room and sat down with her knees up to her chest on the dusty old couch. Her foot touched the couch and made a crumbling sound.

She saw it was a piece of paper that wasn't there before. So she picked it up and un crumbled it.

**_Bella, Stefan and Damon are coming for you _**

**_- B_**

The note said which Elena identified as a piece of Bonnie's school work paper, with her hand writing in permanent marker. She held her gasp in and folded the paper and clutched it to her. It must have meant that Bella had given Bonnie her powers back. She was starting to feel relieved that her sister was coming, that she was being saved.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- - - IN THE CAR; RESCUE MISSION - - -<strong>_

* * *

><p>"We're getting closer; Jeremy said there was an access road soon." Stefan said.<p>

Bella stayed quiet but Damon put his hand behind the seat trying to reach the blood she packed. She pushed his arm away and got it for him; she gave one to Stefan as well.

"That's so sweet; she wants you big and strong to save your girl." Damon joked, causing Bella to chuckle and roll her eyes. "Don't worry me and my girl got your back, you'll be fine." He continued to jest.

"I've been drinking a little every day. Slowly increasing my intake, you know building up my strength." Stefan told Damon seriously.

"Does Elena know your drinking blood?" Damon asked him.

"What Stefan was trying to tell you, was that he's been drinking Elena's blood." Bella said in a bored voice.

"Hmm, how romantic," Damon said "Since we're road trip bonding, remember the days when all you went for was blood? When you would rip someone apart just for the fun of it?" Damon asked.

Bella's ears and eyes perked at that information and she leaned forward so her head was nearly in the middle of Stefan and Damon's.

"You mean when I was more like you?" Stefan questioned.

"Yes!" Damon said happily "Yes, Stefan exactly. Back when you put blood into me so I could be a big bad vampire. Wonder if Elena would be so quick to open her veins to that guy." Damon questioned.

Bella gave him a look, wondering why he was being that way. It was Elena's choice.

"So you were a ripper?" Bella asked, and then turned towards Damon. "And shut up, it's her choice if she lets Stefan drink from her." Bella told him as she flicked him in the ear causing him to flinch.

"He could kill her." Damon muttered.

"Yeah, and if he kills her, I kill him. " Bella said shrugging as if it were that simple.

The car got quiet again and Bella sighed and leaned back in the seat.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- - - ELENA &amp; THE KIDNAPPERS - - -<strong>_

* * *

><p>Elena sat in her spot on the dusty couch as she watched Rose walk around gathering things and packing them in a black duffle.<p>

"HE'S HERE!" Trevor said in a panic. "I told you this was a bad idea." He said freaking out.

"Calm down it will be fine." Rose tried to sooth him.

"Calm down? He wants me dead Rose!" Trevor argued.

"He wants her more!" Rose told him pointing to Elena.

"You give him, her. He will have mercy on you but I need to get out of here." He said still not calming down.

"Hey." Rose told him grabbing both of his hands. "What are we?" She asked him.

Trevor squeezed his eyes closed and took a few calming breaths and nodded his head. "We're family." He answered. "Forever."

Rose nodded to him and he nodded back, then there were three loud bangs heard. Rose looked back to Elena.

"You're scared?" Elena asked.

"Stay here with her, and don't make a sound." Rose commanded Trevor.

She let go of his hands and ran up the stairs disappearing from the room.

At the front door, the man, Elijah, let himself in. He stood a few feet with his back to the door and his hands behind his back. Rose finally got to answer the door but it was already opened and he was already in the house.

"Rose-Marie, Is there somewhere we can talk?" He asked her.

Her breath was labored from running around the large house trying to get to the door.

"Yes, in here. You have to forgive the house." Rose told him.

"Oh, what's a little dirt? I completely understand." He told her looking around.

He walked out of the entrance and walked towards the room she gestured to.

"So tell me. What gives you the courage to call me?" He questioned her.

"I wanted my freedom. I'm tired of running, are in a position to grant me that?" She asked Elijah.

"I have complete authority to grant pardon to you and your little pet, what is name again?" He said in mock confusion "Trevor, if I so see fit."

"Katerina Petrova." Rose said.

Elijah slowly turned around and looked at her over his shoulder.

"I'm listening." He told her as he sat down.

"She didn't burn in the church in 1864." She told him.

"Continue," Elijah instructed her.

"She survived." Rose told him.

"Where is she?" He asked her.

"You don't seem surprised by this." She says.

"When you called and invited me into this arm pit of civilization, which is a mere three hours near the town we now know as Mystic Falls, I surmised it had everything to do with Katerina." He told her, "Do you have her in you possession?" Elijah asked her.

"No but I have better." Rose tells him with a proud smile. "I have her doppelganger." She says walking closer.

"That's impossible." Elijah said shaking his head. "Her family line ended with her, I know that for a fact." He said.

"Then the facts are wrong." Rose told him.

"Well show her to me." Elijah said leaning forward.

"Elijah you're a man of honor, you're to be trusted. But I want to hear you say it again." Rose told him.

"You have my word that I will pardon you." He said looking into her eyes.

She looked at him a second longer, and she could feel he was being honest.

"Follow me," Rose told him and walked away.

Elena was pacing the room she was being held in. She was worried and gripping the paper that had somehow been sent to her. She was freaking out because this Elijah, this Original that had these two vampires afraid of, was here. She wasn't sure if she was going to be killed, or taken somewhere else.

She could hear footsteps of two people getting closer, and it frightened her. She could hear them behind her now, and she turned around. Rose walked into the room with a man. He was tall, short brown hair, and dressed in a very expensive suit.

_Bella would appraise him for his dressings_. Elena thought to herself as she looked up to the man's face. He was beautiful of course; she hadn't really met any ugly vampires yet. This man held himself with superiority and confidence, he held himself with a demeanor that screamed danger, much more danger than Damon ever radiated off of him.

The man looked at her, his eyes went wide slightly and in a flash he was in front of her. He moved almost as fast as Bella. Elena's heart picked up and she took a step back away from him.

He leaned his head close to hers, she thought he was going to try to kiss her, but his head traveled lower. He reached her neck and inhaled deeply. Her pulse and heart was beating widely, and she was starting to have trouble breathing. She was afraid, and she was almost certain that she wouldn't see her sister or Stefan ever again.

"Human," He said when he brought his head back up. "It's impossible," He said then looked down at Elena with amused eyes. "Hello there," He greeted her as if she weren't afraid at all.

What the people inside the house didn't know, was that Isabella, Damon and Stefan were outside a good distance away, enough away to not be heard.

Isabella and Stefan were carrying duffle bags. And they started walking towards the house till Bella stopped Stefan.

"I have more experience than you do." She says softly.

She didn't want Stefan going in, she wanted him to wait out here for them to bring Elena out. She loved Stefan like the bratty little boy she claimed him to be. She didn't want him getting hurt.

"Meaning?" He asked her.

"Meaning that Katherine's been running from these people since before 1864, meaning they're older than 500, meaning their stronger." She whispered to him. "Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked Stefan.

Stefan looked down at her and his eyes went softer. She's being vulnerable again, the side she doesn't show to many, and he was receiving it even after all this time he had been a jerk and ignored her wishes or warnings.

"I'm sure I wanna do this." He told her looking in her eyes.

"If you go in there, you might not come out." She whispered.

"Then I won't come out." He told her strongly.

"Oh stop being so noble Stefan. She's clearly telling you she doesn't want you to go in with us." Damon hissed at his brother.

Stefan shook his head.

"I can't think of a better reason to die. But if you two wanna stay here then I totally understand." Stefan said.

Bella pinched Stefan and walked away, with both boys following her.

Inside Bella could hear Voices, faint voices, but voices nonetheless.

"We have a long journey ahead of us, we should get going." A man with an English accent said.

"Please don't let him take me." She heard Elena's voice beg.

Bella picked up her speed running full force, making the boys behind her do the same, their hearing not as good as hers.

"One last piece of business, and then we're done." The man said.

"I've waited so long for this day Elijah." Another man with an accent said.

_Elijah? _Bella asked in her mind.

"I'm truly very sorry." The man from just a second ago stated.

"Oh your apology isn't necessary." The man Elijah answered.

"Yes it is. You trusted me with Katerina," The man said, "and I failed you." He finished.

Katerina? Must be talking about Katherine Bella said to herself, she and the boy were entering the house now, making silent steps.

"Yes you are the guilty one, and Rose aided you because she was loyal to you. Where was your loyalty?" Elijah asked.

"I beg your forgiveness." The man pleaded.

"So granted," Elijah said quietly.

Trevor smiled a small relieved smile but with in a split second his head was knocked off his shoulders, beheaded.

Rose let out a moan like sob and walked weakly down two steps.

"Why you." She started.

"Rose I wouldn't." Elijah told her as he wiped her hands off.

"Rose and Elijah is it?" Bella said stepping into the room gaining the attention of both Elijah and Rose.

Rose flew farther down the stairs into the room, and Elijah just stared at her.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He could smell her, sense her, feel the power radiating off of her body. He could see her eyes and how startling they were. He knew then who she was, he heard rumors about her, but he didn't believe them. Vampires weren't supposed to be able to procreate, but here she was.

His brother's daughter.

He was so entranced with her that he didn't even notice Stefan grab Elena and take her out of the room, out of the house. Damon stood behind him.

"And you are?" Elijah asked her.

She glared and stepped down the stairs.

"Isabella Gilbert, Elena's older sister. You picked the wrong girl to kidnap Elijah." She sneered at him.

He could tell and feel he was near matched with her, he knew she would or could take him out. Part of him wanted to defend himself and prepare for an attack, but the majority of his body wasn't letting him move from his spot where he stood. He couldn't hurt her; he wouldn't be able to do it.

"Rose here," He gestured to the woman "and Trevor." He gestured to the head of a man at Bella's feet. "Were the ones that took your dear sister, and planed to give her to me." He said calmly.

"You took my sister!" Bella roared at the girl causing Elijah to smile at her anger.

_So much like her father. _He amused in his head. _So beautiful. _He thought again.

He watched as Bella walked slowly, almost cat like, to Rose.

Rose backed away scared until she couldn't move any farther. She got her self ready to attack if the girl, Isabella made a move.

"You think you can beat me?" Isabella giggled her eyes sparkling. "You can't," she finished.

"Submit Rose, she is much more than what I am. She was born into this life. What would Niklaus say if he heard word you tried to harm his daughter?" Elijah taunted.

Rose's eyes went wider than they already were and she started to panic. She didn't believe the rumors about the girl either; she too, thought it impossible.

"Now it's time for your head to roll." Bella growled out and kicked Rose so hard her head came clean off and dropped to the floor with a thud.

Elijah made his move then, and went to move between the gap Isabella and the man standing on the other side of the room made. But he didn't get that far, his throat was incased in Bella's small hand, gripped tightly.

He stood still and gasped when her eyes flickered a different color.

"You are a hybrid." He choked out "You've changed into a werewolf?" He wheezed out the question.

"What do you know of my birth father?" She hissed at him.

He didn't give her any answers and that pissed her off. She sent Damon a nod and he staked Elijah in the heart causing him to turn grey as he sucked in a few breaths.

Bella dropped him and kicked in him the side for good measure and took Damon's waiting hand and they ran out of the house as quickly as they could, running towards their siblings.

They reached the car and when Bella saw Elena in Stefan's arms she let out a sob and snatched her sister away from Stefan and crushed her in a hug.

Elena's own cries were mixed with hers and Bella leaned back and looked at Elena's face, the small bruise from Rose hitting her shown on her cheek. She franticly searched the rest of Elena and sighed in relief when she couldn't spot any other injuries.

"You okay? " Bella asked.

"Yes, where is the girl? Rose?" Elena asked looking worried.

"Dead," Damon answered giving Elena a pointed look.

She nodded and sighed and hugged Bella again.

"I knew you would come for me. I prayed you would come for me! I got the note, Bonnie sent me about not telling me you were coming. I was so scared." She rambled on.

Bella laughed a hysterical laugh and kissed her sisters forehead.

"You may grate my nerves, but I will always come for you Elena. Always." She told her little sister seriously while she looked into her eyes.

"And Elijah? The original?" Elena asked.

"Original?' Bella, Stefan and Damon asked at the same time.

"He's from an old family, they were the first vampires made, born or whatever. I didn't tell them about you"- Elena started off and continued telling them what happened and what she found out.

"You won't be sacrificed Elena. I won't allow that to happen. Now, let's get you home. You need a shower." Bella told her scrunching up her nose causing Elena to blush and look embarrassed.

Bella sat up front with Damon this time; they held hands the whole way home. Elena and Stefan held each other in the back seat.

Bella was quiet the whole way home, and Damon let her think to herself. He knew she was planning, and making back up plans. He wondered if she would be alright, he hoped she would be alright.

When they finally got to the Gilbert House they were glad to see Alaric and Jenna weren't home yet, and they walked together inside the house.

"BELLS, ELENA?" Jeremy yelled down the stairs after Stefan shut the door to loudly.

They heard shuffling and feet moving. Bonnie bound down first followed by Jeremy. Bonnie crushed Elena to her and smiling and crying slightly.

"Are you okay?" Jeremy asked Elena.

She looked at him as she hugged Bonnie and nodded as well as she could.

"I'm okay." She told him.

Bonnie leaned back and Elena smiled at her.

"I got your message." She told Bonnie which made Bonnie cry more and hug her again.

Bella rolled her eyes but smiled a watery smile nonetheless as she stood smashed between Stefan and Damon, her arms around both of their middles.

Jeremy was crying too and he didn't feel embarrassed. His sister was taken and his other sister went to save her. Either one or both could have died. And he was proud of Bella, that she went and saved their sister even when their sister wasn't being a good sister to Isabella at all.

He hugged Elena tightly to him, cradling her head in his hand and her body with his arm close to him. He was relieved that she was alive, and his heart was soaring because he could have lost her. Losing his parents was enough, he wouldn't survive if his sisters died, even one of them. To him Elena was overbearing and tried to be his mother, but he couldn't lose her.

Bonnie walked up to Bella and hugged her tightly as well, causing Bella to go stiff and squeeze Stefan and Damon's sides harshly at how uncomfortable she was. Stefan tapped her shoulder and she gave him a soft smile and let go of him and Damon. She awkwardly returned the hug lightly to Bonnie, patting her back.

"Thank you, for not only letting me help, but for giving my powers back. I'm grateful and Thank you for letting me meet my cousin Lucy. It meant a lot, and for now on, I'll listen to you. I realize it's my fault too for things that have happened, and I'm sorry for how I treated you." Bonnie said looking at Bella in the eye.

"You've said sorry before while looking in my eyes Bonnie. I don't trust you, I can't yet." Bella whispered "And I think you owe somebody else an apology as well." She said suggestively.

Bonnie nodded sadly and turned towards Damon and said she was sorry and that she didn't blame him and him alone anymore, and he shrugged his shoulders and said alright.

Stefan decided to stay the night with Elena and Jeremy, and Bella decided to get some much needed quality time with Damon, without Katherine in the house.

She called Jenna and let her know her plans and Jenna of course said that was fine, and that she was staying at Alaric's house. She asked about Elena and Bella informed her that Jeremy and Stefan were keeping her company for the night which had Jenna giggling.

Bonnie decided to stay as well and that made Bella look at Jeremy suspiciously but he looked as innocent as a new born so she shrugged it off.

Once Bella and Damon got to the Boarding House, they took a shower and laid on the couch in the front room with music going and talking quietly with tall glasses full of Whiskey.

"Things aren't over yet." Bella murmured quietly.

"I know, they're just beginning," Damon said rubbing her back. "At least one of those Original fuckers are gone." He spat out.

Bella sighed and looked up at him.

"There was something there, being near him. Familiar." She said looking confused.

"Let us worry about it tomorrow. Tonight, let's just have fun." He told her placing his glass down, and then he took hers and sat hers down and picked her up twirling her around in tune with the music.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- - - Rose &amp; Trevor's hideout house - - -<strong>_

* * *

><p>Elijah's eyes popped open and he took in a few deep breaths through his nose. He could feel his skin changing back to normal, and he slowly but firmly removed the stake from his chest.<p>

He let his head fall back against the floor again and flashes of the beautiful Isabella Gilbert went through his mind. She was most beautiful, that was surely what he knew. He knew she was real, he knew she was his brother's daughter, and he knew that he wanted to see her again.

He was going to see her again. He had to get to know her; he wished to get to know her. It amused him that Isabella and the doppelganger were siblings, half siblings obviously. Petrova blood and Niklaus coming together to make a child. He snorted in the irony.

He was glad that it was the boy that staked him and not Isabella. That annoyed him, but he wasn't going to give her answers yet. He had to earn her trust and trust her as well.

_I'll be seeing you soon, Isabella. _Elijah mentally said and smirked

* * *

><p><em><strong>- - AN;**_

_First I just have to say, I'm sorry for taking so long on this update. I've been busy and my ideas have been all over the place, I had to sort through them to make sure this chapter made sense. There were so many I wanted to write out and do, but I obviously couldn't do them all or I'd be doing this chapter about three times, with three different versions, and let's face it….that's not going to happen._

_I've put three episodes together, "PLAN B, MASQURADE, & ROSE" together to form this update. If I didn't, then it would be extremely short compared to the other chapter's I've written since Caroline is out and using all the Katherine shit from the episodes obviously couldn't be used if she was locked away. But I did have to put some spice into it._

_Katherine had no idea that Lucy would try to connect to her when her cell phone was turned off by Bella. And even though she said she would go by the rules, she did fine a loophole, using it to her somewhat advantage. She's not very smart with every choice she makes. Huh?_

_So how does everybody feel about what's been going on in season three with Klaus/Caroline and the whole sort? I've been making my plans for season three. It will go a lot differently obviously with Caroline being dead._

_Well as always at the end of my updates & A/N's I ask you all to review and let me know how you feel about the chapter. I hope to hear a good response from all of you, but of course I don't expect a good one from everybody. There are a few who will object to things and such, which is fine by me. I just hope you update, it's much more exciting to pursue the next chapter with that excitement flowing through me._

Thank you for reading!

_**- Cullensbabymama7**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**This is chapter is small but when I went to save the real chapter, the one that was well over pages long, my laptop decided to take a swan dive and break before I could even save it to my USB NO worries Ill be working over time to get you a proper chapter. Sorry for how small this one is**_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[ ISABELLA POV ]<strong>_

* * *

><p>I feel them getting closer. A summoning spell, I knew it would work.<p>

I've been working on my magic, I realize when I try to hard its even harder to accomplish getting a spell or power out. I just need to relax, breath and will it to happen and it does. I was angry at myself when my location spell needed everything by the book because my mind was going a mile a minute. It shouldn't have went that way, I didn't need the stupid Grimoire that I memorized and even photocopied.

Now I've been working on different spells and different powers all day. I could feel that I needed it. A calm before the store, that sort of thing is what has me so focused on remaining calm, even if I want to be angry and shit. I've been given this gift of being a witch by my grandmother for a reason, she knew I could do it. She knew I was responsible enough, she knew that I was the only one capable to be trusted with such powers. And amazing powers they really were.

I've practiced so much ever since I woke up this morning. Besides the summoning spell I've channeled energy and controlled weather in different areas using different things. I had it raining on the north side of the clearing I was in, and had it snowing on the other side, and it was amazing. I let out a girlish squeal when I managed to do it, it really was awesome. I've practiced so many things, things I wouldn't have even imagined that I could do, or imagine that were even possible to do.

I didn't get exhausted like Bonnie didn't, my nose didn't bleed and I most certainly didn't pass out because of whatever I used. No, It was as if I've had this amount of power all my life, like I was born to do it, born with it. In a way I could understand my logic, I could understand why I felt that way. By blood, sharing my grandmothers blood, I was born to do this, born to have such a gift, just as I was born being a vampire. I was starting to realize more about myself, with out having to read it or question somebody or read a mind.

They were closer, both of them. Together and confused as to why the felt the urge to come to this location. Damon and Mason. I summoned them. I didn't know exactly what it was about Mason, but I knew he felt the need to do whatever it was that I wanted, just because he was told to do it, or because it would please me. I knew it was there, I just didn't understand ' what ' it was. But I knew Damon knew. He's been a around a very long time, and I'll be sure to get the answer from him.

I also have answers for Mason. He didn't need to transition into a wolf anymore if he didn't want to. I tested it out, it was painful to will myself to change, but after a few more tries, it worked rather well and it wasn't painful. But he didn't need to feel that pain on a full moon again. And once Tyler makes his change, he wont either. I'll make sure of that. I wasn't going to sit back and make my ex-boyfriend got time after time through a pain that he didn't need. I also decided with myself that I would be there with him as he made his change. I knew a spell to speed his transition up, once the moon shows its self, I can also slow it down and prolong it if necessary. I would help him and make sure he was like Mason soon. It would be better if I had on my side as well.

" Why am I not surprised to find you here?" Damon said rolling his eyes as they both walked through the trees into the clearing I had found.

" Because You've been summoned here, and I wanted to test that spell out." I said rolling my eyes back at him.

" Why both of us?" Mason asked with a curious look in his eyes.

" Because you two, are the two people I can really trust. Damon because I know he has my back and I have his no matter what. And you, well Damon will have to explain why you have some super loyal power or whatever." I said waving my arms about

Damon chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest and looked between Mason and I. I wasn't going to read his mind, he would tell me, He was just testing my patience.

" Fine alright!" He said as if he were annoyed, " You're his sire. A sire bond is what you gave him when you changed him into a vampire. It's rare. It isn't some ' super loyal ' power either, Bell. He feels the need to do as he is told or do whatever it is that would please you." Damon said

I understood, somewhat but the explanation was good for now.

" Is it possible to sire another person? Like Tyler?" I asked

" Why would you want to sire Tyler?" Mason asked this time

" Because of this." I said and stood back

It didn't take long, only a minute and I changed into a wolf. I felt and heard either and had control of my actions even though Damon stood stiffly still. It made me want to laugh because he was nervous with me in this part of my body. Then again I suppose I always made him nervous in some way. I walked to Mason and circled him. His head went down and his eyes went to his feet, in submission.

Is he submitting to me? I asked myself. Huh, interesting.

I walked behind Damon and changed back.

" I'm going to need your shirt Damon." I whispered as he cursed

" Damn it, did you have to do that? Here? Your naked Bell!" He said through clinched teeth.

I rolled my eyes and held my hand out to him. He took his precious black leather jacket off and then took his button down off as well. I put it on and buttoning it up.

" Here." Mason said throwing a pair of shorts at me.

I looked up with a grossed out look I'm sure and he chuckled.

" I had boxers on under them." He said shrugging.

" Where the fuck wears boxers, basketball shorts and jeans?" Damon asks him as I tight the shorts tightly.

" It's what some people do, men really. They where many layers of clothes these days Damon. They don't go commando, like you." I giggled out

He looked offended I mentioned he wasn't wearing any underwear, though I had no problem with it what so ever. It was nice to rip his pants off of him when I wanted him and not have to worry about so much clothes. I found it hot to be honest.

" Now that we're done with that. Mason you wont have to change ever again into a wolf if you don't wish to. Tyler shouldn't have to go through that pain either." I said standing between the two.

I could always feel tension between them, not surprising really. Mason was attracted to me, Damon knew it as well. Even though he didn't want to voice it, or honestly held it down, I knew Damon hated it. I knew it would eventually cause a problem but that will be for the both of them to hash out, not me. The way I see it, I love Damon, so nobody else will be getting me, but I cared for Mason and in many ways I felt loyalty towards him too, just as he did for me. I needed both of them, in two different ways obviously. Damon because he's my rock, even if he is a spaztastic asshole who irritates me so much I want to rip a chunk out of his neck. Mason is a friend that I can talk to and learn things with, he understands me, it was simple. It's always been simple with Damon as well, I understand him as well.

" So what are we going to do about Tyler, the full moon is coming quick." Mason sighed out

I smirked looked between Mason and Damon.

" He wont suffer, I know a spell." I told them but didn't elaborate on anything.

Eventually we all left together, I told them for now on, we will meet in this clearing away from everybody else. It wasn't that I didn't trust Stefan, because I do. It's just that he annoys me with the way him and Elena are. They'll all about doing things their way, so whatever real plans I have to share with Damon and Mason, they will be voiced in this place.

Mason went home, Damon went home, and I went to my own home as well. I had things to do there. Like out a whole house under a protection spell and place protection spells on Aunt Jenna and shit. I couldn't afford to lose her, she's been awesome with everything. I'm already 18 so she cant really question me about where I've been or why I'm never home, not to mention the house is in my name as well, she's just a guardian until I'm ready to take over. But I also knew she wasn't complaining because her and Alaric are doing the nasty, which disgusts me but whatever floats their human boats.

I walked to my bathroom and took a hot shower. It wasn't even comparable my shower to Damon's. His bathroom is obviously way better than mine, and the shower pressure and everything was just...orgasmic. I washed my body and hair and rinsed it and let the conditioner settle in my hair while I shaved my legs and other areas that needed to be shaved or taken care of. I put a face mask on as well and rinsed my hair making sure not to get my face wet until I felt the tingles on my face.

I stepped out of the shower feeling refreshed and some what more relaxed. I really needed a spa day, I just wished whatever was going to happen would happen already so I could get it over with and just sit back and breath for a second or two. It didn't help that in the mist of everything I've had to keep up with homework and what not. Dealing with school while dealing with this shit, seems unimportant but I want to graduate. I know sometimes I say to myself , why graduate, why bother with school when I have the rest of forever to do it. I just want to finish it out now than go to school all over again like Stefan does, and how he endures it, I'm not even sure.

With a sigh I got dressed and blow dried my hair and used my round metal brush to keep the waves under control. My jeans were tight just like I like them, and my shirt wasn't too revealing but it showed the girls off nicely. I put on some peep toe heels on and grabbed my car keys, ready to leave the house. Before leaving I placed a protection spell on my aunt who was in the living room. She wouldn't be able to be attached, ever. If somebody tried, they wouldn't be able to get within five feet of her either, if they kept trying they would feel immediate pain.

I left the house feeling that much better about things at home. My aunt was protected, next I just needed to re-do the Gilbert Rings Alaric and Jeremy wear. I'm sure their spelled right and everything is just fine but I rather re-work the spell and re-do the whole thing so I know for sure they will be fine. If anything I will order rings and have them sent and just spell them. I'll do anything to keep those I love and care about safe, and I count Alaric as somebody I love and care about, even if he is a little weird.

I carried my purse to my car and left. I had placed to go and a certain person to see. Slater, Rose's little friend. I knew Damon would be pissed that I'm not taking him or even mentioning it to him, but still. I didn't need him coming along and scaring the guy. I wanted answers from him, I wanted to get inside of his head, see what he knew.

I knew from Isobel's journal, her personal journal that she didn't hide very well, nor go back for. That this man Klaus, or as that dude Elijah called him, Niklaus, is my father. She ranted on about how beautiful he was and how his smile turned into a dimpled grin, making him looking even more beautiful. She spend a long amount of time with him and it disturbed me that he was with her seeing how young she was at the time. He of course left her, compelling her that she wouldn't remember him. But she remembered because the compulsion didn't work on her, she didn't understand because she seen him do it to other people, but she played along.

She finally figured out why his compulsion didn't work on her, she was pregnant and that I had kept her from being compelled. She recorded the pregnancy but stopped after I was born. It was weird reading about it. How she set up things, her parents being of help to her. How she was excited and happy but when I met her she changed. She didn't write in it after that, there were plenty of pages still available so she still could have recorded anything in there. But she didn't.

Visiting Slater was uneventful. He was of course petrified of me and I was glad in that fact. But he also was useless to me, he relied on email and messages and whatever else to get in contact with this Klaus. I wasn't about to wait for that whole process. Of course, he left once the window at the Café that we had been at burst and glass went everywhere.

The glass was an educated experience though, it blocked out the rays of the sun and allowed vampires with out day walking rings to be in sunlight with out burning. How interesting is that? Okay it's pretty boring but I bet that little tad bit of information would be gold to vampires who don't have rings.

Also, the whole glass bursting didn't really startle me, I smelt him. It pissed me off how he was still alive was seriously annoying. It seems that Damon either is completely off when he aims, or this Elijah guy was like Terminator Vampire. Which is even more annoying. I figure he will show his face eventually. And when he does I'd be ready.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- THE NEXT DAY -<strong>_

* * *

><p>Imagine my surprise when I showed up at school and Bonnie and Jeremy were conversing with a witch. I walked up to them and put on my cheerful face.<p>

" Hello, are you new?" I said causing Bonnie to jump in surprise and fright. I sent her a tight smile and the boy looked at me. I could feel his power, the little amount that he did have. He could feel mine too, the amazing amount that I have.

" Who's your friend?" I asked looking between them.

" Luka this is Isabella, Isabella this Luka. His father and him just moved into town." She said with a shaky voice.

" I'm sure." I giggled and placed my hand out to shake his.

He hesitated but grasped my hand regardless. I gave him a smile and opened my mind to his.

_You tell your father, that whatever plan him and Elijah have, is over. Or I will kill you in front of him slowly, then rip his heart out and eat it._

I let go of his hand and walked away kissing Jeremy on the cheek afterwards. I walked off with my phone in my hand already texting Damon. I let him know the developments and to have him a colorful explanation of how I felt about Elijah being alive. He of course heard about it last night when I slept at home and wouldn't let him in the house. I was mad that he 'missed' Elijah's heart, he says he's been alive and killed enough vampires to be able to kill accurately with his eyes closed.

Whatever.

School was uneventful and I glared at Bonnie as much as I could to make her feel uncomfortable. Jeremy caught me a few time and gave me a stern look, one my father use to give me when he would want me to play nice. Not going to happen.

Elena wonderfully skipped school to talk to Katherine, not that she was going to get any new information from her than I already knew. Boring. Maybe they will hold her back and make her repeat a year, that would be hilarious. I love how she does things her way, dangerous shit. One day its going to get her killed before anybody can even save her ass. Then again nobody will get close enough to her I'd kill them and lock her in a small closet and make her shit and piss in a bucket before I let her do anything idiotic again.

The girl is seriously pressing my nerve, I'm close to compelling her to do as I say.

The calm before the storm, that's what I said wasn't it?

I have a feeling the storm is starting to brew, and it's going to be a strong one.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN -**_

_**That's as much as I can try to give you until the weekend is over. My son's birthday was yesterday but I had to work so it's being celebrated tomorrow, Saturday. He's 4 years old now. But I will have you a better chapter up soon.**_

_**I hope you all still review at least. & There will be a Journal Entry in that update from Isobel. **_


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello my loves! I couldn't get the update back to its awesomeness that it one was before it went kapooy, but I can try to just make this one just as awesome.**

**So we have Tyler changing, Jules coming into town, Elijah making his presence known to Elena and Bella….and other little things to take care of. Also since Bella has the real moonstone and a fake one Bonnie won't be trying to un-spell the thing. Stefan isn't in the tomb with Katherine so that won't be necessary besides she's also compelled in the tomb even if it's sealed.**

_I just want to see where this chapter goes. Thanks for reading & please review._

* * *

><p><em><strong>- GENERAL POV;<strong>_

* * *

><p>Isabella went home after school angry because her sister went to the tomb to talk to Katherine, alone. She wouldn't have been so angry if somebody was with her, to be there just in case Elena got to close for Katherine to grasp on to her. If somebody was there they could protect her better.<p>

She walked into the house with Stefan and Damon already there, along with Jeremy and Alaric. Jenna had gone to the store with Mason tailing behind her just in case something were to happen. Bella wasn't going to take any chances knowing witches were in town working with Elijah.

"Are you stupid?" was the first thing that came from Bella's mouth.

Elena jumped up frightened not hearing her sister come in, she was just that quiet. The others didn't hear her either, but they didn't jump. Not even Jeremy. He just sat quietly sitting next to Alaric watching his sisters with avid attention, much like the other men in the room.

"Bella, I needed -" Elena started but couldn't finish.

Bella let out a loud growl like noise and was in her sister's face in an instant.

"You didn't need shit. Whatever you think you found out about Katherine means nothing. I know more about her than anybody in this room, even the two idiots who use to be with her. So once again I ask you, are you stupid? Wait of course you are. Always doing what Elena wants to do. Not caring about how it will affect others around you. Selfish," Bella spat at her sister.

Stefan went to stand up but Bella spun around so fast shoving him back down nearly breaking the couch with the force she used.

"Nobody is to leave this room until I'm finished talking to them." Bella hissed. "First of all Elijah is here in Mystic Falls with two witches that Bonnie seems to be getting attached to. Second of all since my sister has some sort of suicide complex she won't be leaving this fucking house, ever. Stefan no more doing what you please with my sister, you two know nothing about what's going on. This isn't just about her; it's about all of us!" She spoke as calmly as she could.

She went on telling them how stupid Elena was and anybody who tried to defend her would get their tongue pulled out through their throats. She then walked up to Elena grasped her hand and sliced it open then sliced open her own palm, then connected those two hands together.

She closed her eyes and Elena felt a jolt go through her body and she gasped falling to her chair she was seated at moments before.

"What the fuck was that?" Jeremy whispered.

"That was a spell. If Elena dies, I die. My life is in your hands by whatever choice you make Elena. I will continue to protect you, but any stupid stunts you pull that will get you killed your killing your very own sister." Bella whispered and then left the room all together.

Damon followed her but the others stayed put.

"Are you happy now Elena? Was it worth it?" Jeremy asked.

Elena looked at him with wide eyes as if she did nothing wrong but stayed quiet and looked at Stefan.

"Don't look at me. I agree with your sister. It was selfish of you. You could have been hurt. Just because Katherine is locked in that tomb, could you imagine what she could have done to you? You were wrong." He murmured.

She finally looked down in shame realizing how her actions were dangerous. She just wanted answers to her questions and to know more about Klaus and what connection she had with him. She wanted to know about the man that was after her, the man who wanted to sacrifice her.

In getting those answers she put herself in danger, and if she got to close Katherine could have had her, and killed her, or something along those lines.

Meanwhile upstairs Bella was so pissed off Damon had to physically restrain her by wrapping his arms and legs around her sitting on her bedroom floor. Her body vibrated with anger and she kept breathing in deeply.

"What is wrong with her? Can't she see how wrong she is by her actions? Do the others not matter to her? Stefan? If she were to die, he would lose it." She growled out.

Damon ripped her clothes off as quickly as he could and did the same to his and had them in her shower under cold water quicker than he ever thought he could move. He needed to calm her and thought hot water would be a lot more comfortable, he thought the cold water would calm her. He was actually afraid that if she didn't calm down soon she would do something she would regret.

He held her under the cold water whispering in her ear until her body stopped shivering in anger and just shivered from being cold. He switched the hot all the way on after she calmed and then turned the cold off. He washed her body and washed her hair still whispering words to her as he did so.

Once that was finished he allowed her to do the same to him and he sighed not only in content but in relief. He knew he got insanely angry when something pissed him off, but he didn't want to find out what would happen if she released that sort of anger, at least not yet.

"Save that anger for Klaus and Elijah. Channel all of that for when it's time," He whispered to her as low as he could in her ear.

She nodded and centered herself and focused on him. His skin on hers, his smell, and his words, everything, Damon centered her. She remembered when he practically repulsed her but it seemed like he was the only one who could be counted on. He really was her rock, she watched as he changed this short period they had been together.

He was no longer the selfish jackass of a vampire. Okay he was still a jackass, but he was no longer selfish. She could see how much he cared; he let it show at least with her. He was there for her when she needed him or needed anybody period. She could count on him; she didn't feel like she could count on anybody since her parents died.

She smiled to herself at her stunt she pulled with Elena. She didn't really do what she said she did. She just made sure that if Elena was doing something dangerous, that Bella would feel it. She would know and would be there to stop her, or help her. But Elena didn't need to know that.

Even though Bella wanted to tie her life with her sister's she knew she couldn't. She wasn't selfish like that. Elena may be, but Bella wasn't. She was well aware of the people around her that she needed to be there for. Damon, Mason, Tyler, Jeremy, Aunt Jenna, all of them. She needed to be there for them and even though she didn't really tie her life with her sister's she would make sure that no matter what that sacrifice didn't happen.

She knew she needed a plan and quick.

"I have to meet with Elijah, to find out what's going on in his head. He's in town with two male witches. He knows something and is up to something. Not to mention I didn't get a good vibe off of that Luka kid. What Bonnie sees in him is really a mystery." Bella whispered.

Damon's eyes went wide in shock. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. She wanted to meet with him? He didn't like the sound of that, it sounded dangerous.

"If you go, you aren't going alone." Damon said fiercely.

Bella looked up at him and gave him a look. One that Damon knew too well. Meaning she was going to go alone and he wasn't going to argue. He didn't but he wanted to. He knew she could take care of herself, but that didn't mean he couldn't worry.

When it came to her, he always worried.

"Trust me Damon, I need to go alone. If I show up with you or anybody else, he's more likely not to talk to me." Bella told him.

He gave her a pointed look.

"So I can probably read his mind, but if he tells me everything he knows, and is truthful about it. Then it means I can trust him, or let him believe I trust him." Bella told him. "I don't trust many people these days. I don't know what we're up against, what I'm up against." She whispered.

"You're not alone in this. You're not facing anything alone, Bella. You have all of us." Damon told her.

Bella nodded her head and kissed his cheek deciding she didn't trust her voice enough to actually give him a verbal answer. She walked around her room picking out clothes, and throwing Damon a few articles of clothing she bought for him to keep at her house.

He watched her quietly as he dressed and she just zoned out.

The prospects of meeting Elijah one on one were making her nervous a little bit. She wanted to know how he survived that damn thing piercing his heart. She'd killed enough vampires to know that once stabbed in the heart with a wooden stake or something like it, that they were dead. Meaning they stay dead.

The Terminator Vampire theory popped in her mind and she giggled loudly at the thought. Elijah didn't look a thing like the Terminator, he looked quiet dashing and slightly delicate with a dangerous aura about him, possibly proper. His accent interested her and the way he carried himself. You could hear the way he spoke, that he held some sort of authority, or thought himself to have it.

She thought back to how he looked at her. Like he knew who she was right away, then again he did out right say that 'Niklaus' was her father. If he knew, then it must mean that her birth father knew about her. The whole birth father thing confused the shit out of her.

She didn't understand it. Why would he wish to sacrifice her sister, when he's her father? It didn't help that the wacky journal her mother left either. Bella remembered tearing that whole office apart for information, anything. If it were up to her to follow her gut, she'd say that Isobel went back and placed it in the office.

Why would she do that? She didn't understand the workings of her birth mother's mind. In some of the journal entries she seemed to love the idea of being a mother. That she loved her Isabella before she was born, but she was just afraid for her safety.

Why not run?

Bella didn't have any of the answers she wanted, and doubted the answers she thought were right or could be right.

Bella shook her head and put the final touches on her hair. Damon had long ago left the room for her to be alone, letting her have some quiet. She smiled at that. He may be an asshole to others, but with her he's different. With her he shows her the real Damon. She often wondered if he was like that while human.

She walked downstairs and of course all conversation stopped. She rolled her eyes and locked eyes with Elena.

"You need to not be so selfish. I love you, but, I don't like you right now." Bella told her as if there were nobody else in the room with them.

Bella walked towards the door passing Jeremy on the way, kissing his cheek causing him to blush at the action. Bella giggled and rolled her eyes.

"I'll be back later. Elena you're to stay here." Bella said as if she were talking to a child.

Elena's eyes went wide and her mouth opened but she promptly shut it and just nodded her head. Watching as her sister went out the door.

"Okay somebody tell me what's going on." Elena demanded.

Damon gave her an annoyed look and said nothing. He wasn't going to give into her demands. She could ask all the unwanted questions he didn't want to be asked, and still not answer her. He shot a look at his brother and Stefan grimaced. Elena caught it and looked at him, solely at him, expecting him to answer her.

"I can't say exactly because I wasn't listening to their whole conversation up there." Stefan said looking at the middle of Elena's forehead instead of her eyes.

"Well what did you hear?" Elena pressed scowling slightly.

"What? Do you want to be there when we have sex too? Because let me tell you I bet it's a hell of a lot better than the child shit you and Stefan do. You'd learn a thing or too that's for sure." Damon taunted her with a sneer. "Not every conversation is about you, not everything is about you. And when it is, and you're told about it you act selfishly without thinking of everybody else, especially those who are protecting you. So shut up with the questions, it's not cute anymore." He growled in frustration and left the room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Elijah and the male witch place of residence-<strong>_

* * *

><p>Isabella didn't need a locator spell to know where Elijah and his little witch friends were at. Her magic did its own thing and lead her to the apartment building they were staying at.<p>

_The place is a shit hole. _Bella thought to herself.

She took her time walking to the correct apartment and using some force she kicked the door in startling the young boy she saw the other day at the school. A second later an older man, the father, came barreling into the room with Elijah behind him. She looked around and noticed all the Grimoires' they had in the place that clearly weren't their own families.

She used her hand and let magic close the door with a flick of her wrist. She then turned to the three men in the room and smiled brightly at them, letting her eyes flash different colors. The young boy, Luka, startled back two steps and gaped at her.

"I'd say I'm sorry for the intrusion but I'm not much of a liar." She said in a calm yet sarcastic voice.

Elijah stepped in front of his older witch and smiled a kind smile, yet the look in his eyes as he eyed her up made her want to question his stare.

_He's defiantly attracted to me. _Bella thought smugly to herself.

"How nice to see you again Isabella! Welcome, these are my friends Jonas Martin and his son Luka, whom I believe attends your school as of recent." Elijah's words fell from his lips in a thick British accent.

Bella often wished she spoke differently, like one from London. She always wanted to go there and visit, but she had a feeling he wasn't from London it's self. Or even England for that matter. But she liked it; she even had to control herself from mocking his accent back at him.

"The little one I've had the pleasure of meeting as he made a fake friendship with Bonnie Bennett. The older one, did you receive my message?" She smiled out.

Jonas stepped closer glaring at her but stopped once he was close enough to feel her power. He nearly chocked at the shock, awe, and wonderment he felt from the energy that flowed from her. Never in his years has he felt such a power come from a person.

"How?" He whispered.

"How what?" She snarked "As much as I'm sure you'd love to hear about my person, I have business to handle. So if you'd be so kind to shut up and get out of my way I'd love to speak to Elijah." She sneered out.

Her eyes flashed and both Luka and Jonas slunk to the ground like two heavy sacks of potatoes. Elijah's eyes went wide this time.

"There just sleeping. Your boyfriend and his child will wake when I allow them." Bella shrugged and nearly laughed at the expression on Elijah's face.

Bella knew he couldn't possibly be gay, but that didn't mean he didn't know she knew. It looked suspicious alright, and he did dress very well. She was surprised nobody suggested it to him before. She could tell by the distraught look on his face he had never been called gay before, that's for sure.

"You said you wished to talk?" Elijah asked stepping over Jonas body and held out his hand for Isabella to take.

She sighed and plopped her hand in his and allowed him to be all gentlemanly and escort her into the next room where they could sit and talk properly. She admitted in her mind that he had rather soft hands for a man and that he handled her hand as if it were spun glass.

_Dude is defiantly strange. _Bella pointed out in her mind.

They both took seats across from one another and Bella had to snort at how proper he was. It was almost as if he was going to ask her for tea and a crumpet. She defiantly thought the guy needed to get with the times.

"You're not getting your hands on my sister, she isn't to be sacrificed. I don't care about whatever freaky shit you're into, she isn't going to be a part of it." Bella told him casually.

_Such ugly words coming out of such a beautiful creature's mouth, I wonder if she spoke this way all or life or only when she gets worked up. _Elijah thought.

"I don't wish to sacrifice young Elena in any sort of way." Elijah told Isabella.

She couldn't trust him, but she didn't feel any lies coming from him, though the conversation really just began.

"Then why were you going to take Elena after those vampires were so willing to hand her over to you?" Bella asked. "What did they expect of you after they gave Elena to you? A payment?" She questioned.

"I would have brought her back safely. And as for what they wished for, they wished to be pardoned for something they did a long time ago. Her being a payment for said pardon." Elijah replied.

"You would have brought her back safely? Why do I find that so hard to believe?" Bella spat out.

"I didn't wish for her to be taken. Nor did I know she was taken in the first place. I thought she was Katerina." Elijah told her.

_Again with the Katerina, Katherine bullshit, the girl is seriously overrated. _Bella growled in her mind.

"What does all of this have to do with you, Elena and Niklaus or Klaus, my father have to do with it?" Bella's face scrunched up as if she were confused.

"Klaus, your father, is the most feared and hated of the originals. But those that fear him seek for his approval. If word got out that the doppelganger exists there will be a long line of vampires eager to take her to him. And I can't have that." Elijah told her.

"But isn't that exactly what you're trying to do though?" Bella asked him.

"Let's just say that my goal is not to break the curse." Elijah told her.

Bella sighed and rolled her eyes. She was becoming annoyed and when she gets annoyed she gets angry.

"Then what is your damn goal?" She spat at him.

"Klaus' obsessions have made him paranoid, he's a recluse. He trusts only those in his immediate circle." He told her.

"You for example?" Bella questioned.

Elijah looked at her making sure to keep his eye contact with her.

"Not anymore," He said while shaking his head.

"Do you know where my father is? Does he know of me?" Bella asked.

Elijah wasn't sure how to answer the question. He wasn't sure of where about Klaus was at the moment, but he was sure if he was around Klaus would come lurking. And if he had indeed himself, along with Rose, heard of Isabella, then Klaus most definitely had heard of her and isn't too far away.

He knew his brother would search out for his daughter, and then again he knew if Klaus knew where Isabella was, then it wouldn't take long to lure him if Elijah got closer to her.

"Where he is I'm not sure. But if I heard rumors about you being born, then he certainly has." Elijah answered carefully.

"So you're going to try to use me and Elena, to draw him out?" Bella guessed.

"Well to do that, firstly I need Elena to stay put and stop trying to get herself killed. Secondly, your safety is something I see I don't have to be too worried about, which worries me." He tells her.

"Why does it worry you that you don't have to worry about me?" She asked.

"Because you're obviously very powerful, and he will want you more than ever once he realizes this." Elijah's voice said in a concerned matter and his face nearly crumpled.

"This is all so annoying. So he wants Elena to use as a sacrifice and he will want me because I'm powerful? What's in it for you? Why exactly are you here? And who is Klaus to you? You say people fear and hate him, but clearly you were once close to him. Elena said that Rose chick said you were an Original and Klaus is an original, so what are you?" She asked.

Bella wanted to read his mind, and she would but first she wanted to give him a chance to be honest with her, to see if he can really be trusted, if he can be trusted then she would consider not killing him, or at least not killing his witches, which is another thing she needed to speak to him about.

"Elena's blood, life, is what will break the curse for him. You on the other hand were made of half of him. He will want you not only because you're powerful but also because you're his daughter. As for what's in it for me? I get the pleasure of getting to know you. As for what he is to me, well we're brothers. His mother and my mother are one in the same. We are part of the Original family, but that's a story for another time. I can see you don't trust me, but allow me to earn your trust." He asked.

"So you're my uncle? And my grandmother Esther was your mother?" Bella asked squinting at him.

"How do you know of my mother?" He asked her ignoring the uncle thing.

It bothered him to be considered her uncle at all.

He most certainly didn't have very uncle like feelings for her.

"She passed her legacy to me. Her power is now my power. Her soul lingered on earth for such a long time waiting for the right moment when I would be ready to be granted such a gift." Bella told him with a shrug of her shoulders.

He didn't know what to say. He didn't really think he could comment on that new piece of information.

"How… interesting," He murmured.

"Now let's get on about this trust thing you mentioned. How can you possibly think I can trust you when your witches have their own idea of what to do with Elena? You do know that no matter what the older one wishes to hand my sister over to Klaus in order to get his daughter back. Greta is her name if I remember correctly." Bella questioned.

"Don't worry about them. I can handle them." He told her. "Are you ready to make a deal?" he asked.

Bella giggled.

"There isn't a deal to make. I won't kill them if they stay away from my sister, and I won't kill you, for real this time, if you keep your witches under control and stay honest. That's the deal, though you really don't have a choice in the matter. Either way somebody will die. I don't take kindly to people threatening my sister's life, or anyone else that I hold close to me. You want me to trust you, and then I suggest you keep your pets on a short leash." Bella told him.

She got up and walked away snapping her fingers as she entered the room where the witches had been asleep. They woke up and Bella grabbed Luka by collar of his shirt.

"If any one of you so much as goes anywhere near Elena or anyone I'm in contact with. You will die, starting with you." Bella growled out letting her face contorted and she turned her deathly gaze to Jonas. "Keep your ass away from my house, next time you lurk outside of it I will kill your son slowly in front of you while you watch. Your daughter doesn't want to be here or else she would be here. Elena's off limits so are the others. One wrong move and I'll make sure you burn alive screaming for mercy." Bella spat at him and threw Luka on the ground and walked to the door.

She opened it and turned back to them before leaving.

"We'll talk soon Uncle Elijah…" She giggled and waved her fingers before disappearing faster than any of them ever seen before.

"She's delightful isn't she?" Elijah asked with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-THE NEXT NIGHT-<strong>_

* * *

><p>Bella left feeling better. Tonight was the full moon and she needed to make sure that Tyler was ready, if anybody could really be ready for what's going to happen.<p>

She spent the day with Damon and the others doing trivial things. She almost felt normal, like nothing was happening, like nothing bad was coming. She wasn't sure how she felt about her talk with Elijah. She knew one thing was for sure, she felt she could trust him. But she didn't trust that trust she felt, if that made any sense.

There was the way he looked at her, and the fact that he reveled that he was Klaus' brother making him her uncle. No uncle looked at their niece the way he looked at her, and it creeped her out, but made her laugh at the same time.

_I bet in his time, it wouldn't be called incest. _Bella giggled to herself. _Oh god, what if Esther and the man she was with were related somehow. _She started freaking out. Keeping it in the family was most definitely something she would never and could never do. The thought freaked her out as much as it made her want to burst out laughing.

Either way she gathered a small duffle bag together, placing candles, blankets, bottles of water, an extra set of clothes for three people. She was ready.

Apparently she was at this alone tonight, with no help from Mason. Some girl came lurking into town searching for Mason. It pissed her off, not to forget that she even threatened to say Damon was 'marked'.

Bella snorted at that. She wished she was there when the girl actually did show up at the Lockwood home muttering about him missing and not going home. Whatever, but the whole threatening Damon thing didn't go over well with her. It pissed her off more than anything.

Now Mason was at Damon's side to make sure the chick didn't get near him. On a full moon is when werewolves were at their strongest, and leaving Damon alone to fend for himself wasn't wise. She didn't need him to get bitten, but if he did, she would make damn sure she killed the girl who was stalking Mason.

At least that's what Mason is saying, she's stalking him. Apparently they lived together but as roommates. It didn't bother Bella, she knew there could be a physical relationship between Mason and said chick. But part of her felt jealous because she didn't want Mason to be taken away.

Mason had become family to her. And she wasn't going to just allow him to leave, not now anyway. Not when he seemed happier even if he was in Mystic Falls. She knew he left to get away, and she would let him do as he wished if leaving was that, once all of this, whatever this is, was over. She wouldn't keep him prisoner or by her side like some keeper.

Sighing she slung the bag over her shoulder and looked up at Tyler who had been watching her with concerned eyes. She hadn't really been alone with him in a long time.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked as they walked to the door of the house.

Tyler sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"I'm not sure I can do this. I'm not sure you should be there. I mean Mason let me watch the video and read the journal he kept. What if I…what if I hurt you?" He whispered grabbing her hand as they reached the edge of the woods.

Bella sighed and gave him a small smile. Hoping it would make him calm down and get a hold of himself. This was the Tyler that not many people ever got to see. This was the Tyler, the caring one that she fell in love with. She was glad he could still be him around her. Even if they weren't together, she was glad she still got to see this Tyler.

"Once we get you through tonight, I promise to explain everything to you. And don't worry about me right now, just relax and try not to freak out. You need to center yourself, calm down. Don't worry about my safety; I'm a lot stronger than I look." She said in a soft voice and cupped his cheek.

He closed his eyes, relishing in her touch. And leaned his head into her hand and took in a deep breath and released it. He opened his eyes and smiled taking her hand and walking to the old Lockwood Slave chamber.

Once they got to where they needed to be, Bella told Tyler to sit down and take off all of his clothes. He looked at her with a confused look.

"Once this change happens and you're wearing your clothes they will shred. You remember when I was in the woods that night? Naked? Well, clothes don't just stay on magically through this." Bella told him as he watched her attach chains to the walls and flooring.

"Are you sure these will hold up?" He asked her as he pointed to them.

Bella looked down, gave them a tug and shrugged her shoulders.

"If they don't, then they don't. I just need enough time to help you get changed, you change back, and then we will talk about what happens or could be next." She muttered but he heard her.

Soon enough Tyler was chained and standing in the middle of the room while Bella paced waiting for the moon to be at its highest. She knew he was in pain and it hurt her to hear him groan and whimper. She couldn't do the spell to speed up his transformation until the moon peeked, and when the moon peeked the gene would pick up making the transformation harder and more painful.

She remembers when she felt her bones snapping and breaking and bending into different angles. She didn't want to watch him go through that but it was a must. She also knew how painful it was, it was excruciating.

She looked over at Tyler and noticed him bending over breathing harshly. She walked over to him and told him to lay down. Once he laid down she laid down next to him. She covered his body with hers and willed a spell, to help with the pain.

"You know I think Damon would be jealous if he saw us now." Tyler muttered through his teeth.

Bella sighed out a giggle and held him tighter.

"How's the pain?" She whispered deciding not to comment on his. She knew Damon would be pissed, possibly hurt, and jealous. But she needed to be there for Tyler. He didn't need to suffer any more than he has to.

"Not so bad, I feel like I've been running for days, my muscles and everything hurts. I know it's only going to get worse." He rasped out.

Ten minutes later Tyler's pain rocketed and even with the spell to ease his pain it wasn't doing much. He kept pulling at his chains and the thing around his neck.

"I can't do this, I can't. It burns, I feel like I'm burning up!" Tyler nearly screamed through the pain.

Bella ran over to his body that was crumpled over and laid her body on his back and tucked herself into him. She started to hum to him and hold him tighter, trying to sooth him.

"Focus on something else, focus on something happy and fun." She whispered.

Tyler screamed in pain again and whimpered.

"I can't it's too much." He gasped out.

She got off of him and crouched in front of him this time. She grasped his head in her hands and looked at his eyes that were starting to change; the moon was coming to its peek soon.

"You can do this; you're the strongest person I know. I'm here and you can do this. You focus on something happy, try to put the pain out of your mind. Soon it will be over. I promise." She whispered fiercely to him

Tears were in her eyes and tears were in his. His tears because pain, also because the only happy memories he really ever had were shared with her, also because she hadn't left and given up on him even when he screamed at her mere minutes ago to leave, to get out. She stayed and he doubted anybody else would have ignored his ignorant rants.

So he closed his eyes and listened to her hum again and let his mind focus on the different memories he shared with her. He thought about when they were younger and how he picked on her because he thought she was pretty. He thought about how she always called him out on his bullshit and came at him just as bitchy as ever. It always made him smile and laugh at how feisty she was. He remembered the first time he kissed her. She was going to middle school a year before him, and he didn't want her to meet other boys. It was the day before their first day back to school over summer and he kissed her telling her she was his. He remembered them laying in his back yard and going to parties together. His favorite memories were of them just lying together, after sex or having no sex at all. He kept picturing her smiles, the different ones she had, which not many people noticed them, but he did.

While he was in his own memories, Bella was holding on to him. She could feel his body cracking in different places and each time it would happen she would hold him a little tighter. She kept up the spell to help with his pain and was just glad he wasn't screaming so harshly now. She kept humming, a song her mother use to hum to her all the time.

Once the moon was at its highest, she let go of him and let him by himself in the middle of the floor. She focused solely on him and relaxed her body. His bones were cracking now, more harshly and more quickly. Her spell was working. Tyler broke free of his two chains that were connected to his arms. But she didn't let that scare her.

He snarled and glared; she giggled and kept the spell up. She wanted to piss him off. She bolted out the door at the last second securing it behind her as she heard him make the change. She didn't want to hurt him if he attacked her. She knew he was afraid of hurting her but the whole time she was worried about it being the other way around.

She spelled the door so he couldn't get out. She wasn't about to let him just attack anybody or roam into town attacking anybody. Plus her body was itching to go and check on Damon. She felt she needed to.

Bella ran all the way to the boarding house in time. Damon had a fire poker out with his back to Mason and they walking around in a circle.

"What the fuck are you doing?" She whisper shouted.

"Mason's psycho crazy bitch broke the window; we're not taking any chances." Damon muttered.

Bella looked back at Mason and arched an eye brow. He blushed and felt like a scolded child just by that one look. His mouth opened then shut looking at her with disbelief as if he were doing something wrong.

"What, I got his back, see," He whined like a child.

"Yes, but you two look ridiculous." She pointed at the two men.

Bella could hear the girl wolf growl somewhere in the house and Bella placed herself in front of her boys.

"What the hell are you doing?" Damon spat at her.

He felt emasculated by the fact she took a defensive position in front of himself and Mason. He was usually either the predator in the situation or the protector. Never once had he needed to be protected. Having his woman protecting him made his male ego feel deflated and wounded. Not to mention if it were any other man, he would taunt them calling them a pussy.

She didn't answer because after he asked a wolf snarled in front of them and lunged to get Damon but Bella was faster. She flung the wolf back out the window and went out after her, ignoring the yells of Damon and Mason.

Bella kept allowing the wolf to come at her over and over, only to block her each time. As if she was trained to do so. Damon had never seen anything like it. It was as if she had done it before, but he knew better. There was no way she could have honestly done it before. Mason only learned how to will himself back into wolf form recently. And Bella had only recently gained her wolf abilities. He wouldn't ever forget that time he and Alaric watched her go through the agony she had.

Just when the wolf went to bite her Bella kicked the wolf so hard it hit a tree it cracked loudly and she then blurred over to it. She reached down and grabbed its heart through its body and pulled it. Bella held the heart and it beat two more times before it stopped completely. She didn't even seem all that effected that she did it. And Damon wasn't sure if he wanted to yell at her for protecting him or take her right there because he thought it was hot that she ripped the she-wolves heart out.

"Marked my ass," Bella muttered throwing the heart at Mason. "If any more of your little friends show up, this will happen if they attack. Get rid of the body, I have to check on Tyler. Damon, fix the window." She barked out and was gone a second later.

Mason following the order like an obedient puppy walked over to Jules, the female werewolf, and winced. He knew she never stood a chance against Bella. And as much as he hated to admit it, he was slightly frightened earlier when she burst through the window to kill Damon. She had been a werewolf longer than him, and she knew a lot about fighting and having control in her wolf state.

He wasn't sure if they, him and Damon, would have stood a chance on their own. He didn't completely understand everything he could do or accomplish now that he was a hybrid. It confused him really, but relieved him at the same time. He didn't have to endure the tortures of being a werewolf anymore if he didn't wish to. He was glad that he didn't have to be there with Tyler either, even if he wanted to be. He felt slightly awful about that.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-AFTER LEAVING THE BOARDING HOUSE-<strong>_

* * *

><p>Isabella trekked through the woods at her own pace. She knew Tyler had made the transformation, and mostly likely had gone back to human or was clawing that door she spelled shut. Either way even though she was worried about him, she needed the quiet time.<p>

Killing the threat to Damon made her feel liberated. She knew Damon would chew her ass out later, no doubt about it, even with the look of lust in his eyes. She knew he was furious when she stood protectively in front of him and Mason, even if she was positive that Mason could hold his own. She felt it was her paying him back for taking those wooden bullets. Not to mention they were her boys.

Mason her friend and Damon her boyfriend. She grew attached to Mason; she enjoyed his company and understood him as he understood her. Damon, well losing him would never be an option for her. She wasn't sure when she realized it but she did. And it made her almost need to put her head between her legs and calm herself down.

She felt as if the weight of the world was on her shoulders at the moment, and with each passing day it was growing heavier. Without Mason or Damon with her, to help keep her afloat, she would surely lose it. She knew with them she could get through whatever it was that was coming. The Klaus shit, the Elijah shit, she knew that she could protect her sister and those she loved and held near her heart safe. They were the only ones she truly trusted all the way to the core of her.

Bella stopped and looked up in the sky, a small patch of stars shown down on her and she let a tear fall.

"Mom, Dad... I'm not sure if you're up there in heaven or whatever. But if you are I hope that I'm making you at least proud in some way. It's hard protecting Elena she's stubborn and big headed you know? Some days I wish to just snap her neck or turn her into a vampire. But I know that's not right, but if you're up there, could you help me? Watch over her and Jeremy and Jenna?" Bella whispered out into the sky.

She sighed and sat down on the dirty ground and looked up again.

"I miss you every day. Did you ever think this is what I would become, a freak-tastic supernatural manifestation of a creature? You always accepted me as a vampire, but everything else? Could you imagine? Is my grandmother up there? If she is, I hope your getting to know her; I never got the real chance too. I hope I'm making her proud, at least a little bit." Bella let a few tears fall. "I love you Mom and Dad. I'll always love you and every day I wish like hell you were down here with me. Hugging me and reassuring me." She finished off with a whisper and wiped her eyes and cheeks.

She stood up and took a few relaxing breaths and made her way to Tyler. It was quiet, almost too quiet and she wondered if he was still in wolf form and ready to pounce on her once she walked in. She could hear one thing though, and that was his heart. It beat frantically and she knew that he wasn't all wolfy anymore. Wolves hearts beat differently than when their human. She was at least aware of that little bit of information.

"Tyler," Bella called out softly but loud enough for him to hear her.

She waited a few moments before calling out for him again. She got no response. She sighed and un-spelled the door and softly walked inside. She found him laying naked on the hard bare floor fast asleep.

His nakedness didn't affect her at all. She'd seen him naked hundreds of times. His body changed though, he was more defined, almost as if he had more muscles. It looked good on him she had to admit. He looked so innocent as he slept, but you could still see the discomfort on his face. She remembered the after math of how the body ached. It wasn't pleasant.

She sighed and walked over to the bag that was packed and took out some clothes for her and him. She changed quickly and quietly as he slept, her clothes had blood on them and she didn't really wish to walk around in it much longer than she had to. Once she was finished she crouched down and leveled her face with Tyler's but kept it a distance away.

He sometimes had a habit of swinging his arm out as he woke up, defenses and all of that.

"Tyler, wake up. It's time to talk." She whispered poking his cheek with her finger and flicking it.

It took him a few minutes to finally wake up, and when he realized he was naked he felt embarrassed then remembered who she was and where he was. His face changed and he smirked smugly at her causing her to roll her eyes and giggle. She tossed his cloths to him and told him to change.

He changed, but not as quickly as she had done when he was asleep. He was trying to get a reaction out of her.

"You know, I've already seen what you have to offer and I've already had plenty of samples. And as good as you look naked; I'd like you to get dressed already so we can discuss the two options you have." Bella said looking at him as if she were bored.

She was bored. Sure, she still found him attractive just like Mason was attractive to her. But honestly her body didn't react to him anymore, not really. She sighed in thankfulness once he started picking up the pace in putting his clothes back on.

"Options? There aren't any options with this, B. This is a curse remember, curses don't just go away." Tyler practically snarled out at her in frustration.

She raised an eye brow and just clicked her tongue waiting for him to finish. She wanted to reach out and punch him in the throat but decided against it. She couldn't allow his temper or frustration to get the best of her; it wouldn't end well with him. And as much as she would have loved to put him in his place, at the moment she figured putting him in his place would entail applying severe bodily harm.

Once he was finished getting dressed he stood there with his arms crossed over his chest looking at her with soft eyes.

"Sorry," He muttered.

She nodded and stood up, circling him.

"You do have options. You're fortunate enough to have me, a person who could either help you by making it so you didn't have to go through that all over again if you don't want. Or stay as you are and every month on the full moon re-chain yourself; re-guzzle disgusting wolf's bane water and what not feeling that pain all over again." She said as she stood before him, face to face. "It's up to you. Mason doesn't have to go through it anymore, he decided what he wanted." She trailed off.

"What do you mean never again? Like ever? Never ever? For real?" Tyler fired off, Bella stood waiting for him to ask what she knew he would ask, "What do you mean Mason doesn't have to go through it anymore? How do you even stop it? I mean how is even possible?" He asked with doubtful eyes.

"If you would shut up then I'd be happy to explain, idiot." Bella said rolling her eyes.

"OH right, sorry it's just it's been a long night. And I'm sort of freaking out here. I mean I just changed into an animal. And it was fucking painful, and now I find out I could possibly not have to again if I didn't want to. It's so strange." He mumbled.

"I'm not normal. You see I was born differently than everybody else. My father, birth father, is a hybrid. Meaning he was vampire and werewolf, don't worry he was the first one. But me being born meant that I had the gene already, but it never was aware or I wasn't aware until recently before my change that night in the woods where I was naked. Anyways I've always known I was vampire, and human. But then I wasn't human anymore and I'm a hybrid too, and I changed Mason." Bella rambled on trying her best to explain to her ex boyfriend that she hadn't been human the entire time.

"Wait! Vampire? First werewolves are real, obviously. But vampires too? Are you saying that the Gilbert's aren't your parents? This is fucked up." Tyler said sitting down with wide eyes.

"Okay forget the whole explanation! Do you wish to go through it again or not? Because if not then fine. I'm giving you an out here. But if I turn you into a vampire you will be both you could will yourself to change into a wolf though. But being part vampire you would have to drink blood." Bella sighed out.

"Like Human blood?" Tyler asked with his nose scrunched up.

"Well first I would have to feed you my blood, and then I would have to kill you. Then you would wake up and need to feed from a human. But afterwards, you can either feed from humans or animals." Bella told him casually as if he already knew it.

"Wait you'd have to kill me? Seriously?" He gasped out.

"Oh god, let's just get this over with shall we?" Bella said.

She didn't wait for him to answer her. She bit into her wrist and held it up to his lips with a little shove and he drank from her with wide eyes. Once she figured he had enough she pulled away, placed a kiss on his forehead and snapped his neck.

She worked quickly in cleaning up the place, not that it could be cleaned up too much. She packed the chains away, and she picked up the dirty clothes and emptied Tyler's water bottle. It made her relax, as insane as it sounded. Doing something normal like cleaning up made her feel relaxed and normal.

After everything was set and ready to be carried home, she flipped through her phone and called Damon. She told him to pick up a human for Tyler, and while he was at it, make sure Mason picked up some blood out of town. They needed to keep a good stock now that she was responsible for making sure Mason and Tyler were fed right.

Damon agreed and she sighed at the annoyance in his voice. She wasn't really looking forward to their alone time later, if they even got alone time. Bella stepped over Tyler and pulled his lifeless body over to one of the walls to lean him against it. She didn't want him to wake up with a crook in his neck; she already snapped it, not to mention she just felt he would be more comfortable.

Next she called Stefan and checked on how Elena and everybody else were doing. Apparently Elena was listening and staying in the house. She sighed and relaxed, she was relieved that her sister was finally sitting still and not doing anything retarded or life threatening to herself and her safety.

When Damon and Mason arrived Tyler had yet to wake up yet. Damon brought the human whom had been knocked out. He let the body fall to the floor and leaned against one of the stone walls.

"So are you going to stare at me all night, or are you going to speak to me?" Bella asked him picking at her finger nails.

"What you did was absolutely stupid and dangerous." He spat at her eyes blazing in anger.

Mason stood awkwardly not sure if should leave or take a seat and wait for the battle to begin. He chose the latter and sat down sipping a bag of blood leisurely.

"What did you want me to do? Allow you to be attacked just to get bitten? Just to allow you to die," Bella's voice got higher and higher with each question!

Damn huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I could have handled myself Isabella." He told her.

She glared at him and took a step closer to him.

"If you could have handled yourself then why wasn't she killed the moment she burst through that window?" Bella questioned giving him her best bitch glare. "You're seriously angry that I took control of the situation? Me the werewolf, if I got bitten, I would be fine. You would die! And you're seriously angry because I prevented you from dying?" Bella nearly shouted.

"I'm angry because you put yourself in danger! You do enough of that as it is. Do you really need to put yourself in the firing zone?" He asked not looking at her.

"Okay this is ridiculous." Bella sighed out.

"What if the roles were reversed?" He countered.

"But they weren't, and you aren't me. I did what needed to be done. It was your life on the line, yours. Your life means too much to me. If your pissed off because your ego is wounded then fine." Bella spat back at him though she was pissed, her eyes showed sadness. She turned to Mason who stopped sucking on his blood bag and looked at her as if she were going to blow up at him. "Tell Tyler what needs to be done, and tell him I'm sorry I wasn't there for him when he wakes up." Bella asked nicely and left.

"Did you have to upset her?" Mason growled at Damon.

Damon looked at Mason, annoyance in his eyes and amusement.

"Oh come on! You have to agree with me! She was stupid for getting in front of us." Damon said in exasperation.

"She wasn't stupid for getting in front of us, would you have actually been able to fight off Jules? Would you have rather get bitten and die because of it? She was afraid of losing you, hasn't she lost enough people?" Mason spat out.

Damon shut his mouth before he could say anything else and just stood there looking at Mason with wide eyes, he never once thought of it like that. He didn't consider that part in anything. It hadn't even occurred to him.

He felt like an ass.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-THE GRILL-<strong>_

* * *

><p>Isabella sat seated at the Grill waiting for dear 'uncle' to show up. She needed to ask him some questions and see if he could give her any answers.<p>

She wasn't sure how long she waited but it seemed like forever. She was growing irritated and just when she was about to say forget it, he walked in.

Once Elijah spotted her his eyes seemed to light up and he smiled a small smile while giving her a nod. She nodded back, almost in a jerky movement. She really just wanted to get it over with.

"Thank you for inviting me, but may I ask what brought this on?" Elijah asked relaxing into his chair.

Bella sighed and gave him an annoyed look.

"I have questions and you have to know the answers. I mean you're seriously old." She whispered leaning on the table.

Elijah smiled at her calling him old and how she whispered it quietly. It gave her a look of innocence to him.

"I'll help as much as I can. Would you like something to eat while we talk?" He offered.

Bella nodded and Elijah smiled in triumph, happy to make her happy, or at least have her at ease. He was just glad she called him on her own, even if it was to ask him questions.

_She still called._

* * *

><p><em><strong>- SOMEPLACE ELSEWHERE -<strong>_

* * *

><p>Isobel sat quietly in her nice sized Foreclosure. She didn't have her little friends with her this time, she sent them on their way. She needed peace and quiet, or possibly just peace. Something she hadn't felt in a long time, peace that is. She knew she covered her feelings well, it's what kept her alive and she needed to stay alive long enough to make sure her daughters were okay.<p>

They may think she didn't love them, but she did. She had two years with Isabella, she didn't even have that with Elena. The attachment she had with Elena's pregnancy was enough to form that loving bond she felt deep down. Giving Elena up was what was best for her, for everybody. It had kept her safe so far until recently.

Isobel's heart never really felt the same after giving Isabella to the Gilbert's. She remembered the look on her daughter's face the day she left and never came back. She wasn't sure if Isabella would remember her, or remember anything at all during her first short years of life before the Gilberts took her in. Isobel only prayed all the told away from Isabella that she had remembered her, at least a little. Because she never forgot her. She remembered the way she would laugh and how she smiled. Her smell, she remembered her smell the most, she kept Isabella's baby blanket after all these years, keeping it stored so she could have a little piece of her baby with her.

Isobel was knocked out of her thoughts and her small little moment of peace as she thought about her daughters, by the door. She wasn't expecting anybody, John already came to see her, it wasn't a pleasant visit in the least. But they still kept in touch, they had to.

Isobel opened the door only to gasp and stand as still as she could. Her body wanted to run in fright, but she couldn't. Not now, she wasn't allowed to.

" Klaus." She breathed out

The man smiled at her devilishly.

" Hello Isobel, be a dear and step aside, I believe we have much to discuss." The man, Klaus, said with an edge to his voice

Obediently, Isobel stepped aside right away. Her whole body was trying so hard not to shake. She feared him and had many reasons why she feared him.

" It's a surprise to see you here." Isobel said, keeping her voice level.

Klaus stood in front of the fireplace that had been un-lit. It was strange for him to seek her out, all he had to do was call and she would have to do whatever told. Him showing up meant something bad, and that's never good.

" I want to know if its true?" He asked her

She made her face scrunch up and she bent her head to the side slightly as if confused.

" If what's true? What are you doing here? You usually call." She asked sitting down trying to keep her cool.

" My daughter, where is my daughter?" He hissed out, he was in front of her in a flash holding her by the throat.

" How- how did you find out?" She chocked out through trying to breath.

" You just told me. It was a mere rumor, but I knew it couldn't be coincidence that it kept being repeated." He told her and let her go roughly. " Foolish of me to finally find out the truth. Now the real question is what to do next." He asked calmly

" Next?" She asked

" Yes, do I kill you now for keeping this from me, my own daughter! Or do I kill you after you go and retrieve her. Which, by the way, Where is my daughter?" He asked her, his eyes piercing and livid.

" I cant simply retrieve her, Klaus. I cant." She told him as her lips trembled.

" And why cant you." He growled out

Isobel knew she had to choose her words wisely. Though there wasn't much to say with out giving too much away. She couldn't risk it, Klaus would only either kill her if anything, and most definitely go after Isabella, in return finding Elena. Neither would be safe from him, but she had faith in her oldest daughter.

" I cant simply go retrieve her for one, she won't allow me near her. Two she is guarded." Isobel though quickly.

" Where is she?" Klaus asked trying to keep his patience.

Isobel didn't answer right away and soon Klaus was in front of her holding her face tightly with his hand.

" Tell me where she is." Klaus growled out as he compelled her.

" Mystic Falls." Isobel told him

Klaus let go of Isobel and walked to the door, then turned around as his hand rested on the handle.

" Her name? What is my daughter's name." He demanded

" Isabella." She whispered

Klaus was gone a second later. Isobel collapsed on the back of the couch and felt awful. She just sent the very person she was trying to protect her daughters from, right to them. One to their death, and the other, well she wasn't sure what he would plan to do with Isabella.

She picked up her cell phone and dialed the only person she could think of.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN- **_

_**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, sorry if it sucked I'll have my head in the game next chapter. It just really sucks to have to re-write a chapter all over, one that was nearly done and already really wonderful. Either way I'm sorry.**_

_**Please review and let me know what you think. Also thank you very much for reading as well. **_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Sorry for the late update. This isn't as long as any of the over chapters, but I felt you guys deserved at least SOMETHING, for how long you've all be waiting. Thank you, and I hope I still have at least some of you still with me who first started this from the beginning.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>DAMON PoV<strong>_

* * *

><p>I watched as Bella paced back and forth on the roof of her house. Yes, the roof. Ever since Stefan gotten the phone call regarding the news of this Klaus man, coming for Bell, she's been pacing like a caged animal. Not that I blame her, she's got so much pent up aggression and stress and a whole bunch of other emotions bottled up inside her small body I'm surprised she hasn't exploded yet.<p>

" Are you trying to tell me, that my birth father, is coming to 'gather' me and possibly kill my baby sister?" Bella asked again in frustration.

Stefan rubbed his face with the palms of his hands and sighed tilting his head up to look at her. It was rather comical but I wouldn't dare laugh about it, not at loud at least. A lot of us were out in the lawn looking up at her. She wouldn't come down for anything, not while she was angry.

" I'm not trying to tell you. I'm simply telling you Bella. How many times do I have to repeat it." He asked in frustration

She stopped pacing and gave him a glare and practically growled at him.

" Okay, lets just all calm down. Bell how about you come down here, and everybody else go home. We all need rest and need to relax. Tomorrow we can figure out something to do." I offered.

It took a few more minutes of convincing but she came down. As soon as I wrapped my arms around her she relaxed more. She's been trying to keep herself together, to show how strong she is. Yet she doesn't realize that we don't need her to constantly try to show us her strength we already know she's strong.

" Looks like dear Uncle Elijah is getting his oh so wonderful wish." She muttered out bitterly.

I looked down at her with a slight scowled confused look on my face. She never did tell me what she talked to him about. Not really at least.

" What do you mean?" came the question

She sighed as she sat down on her bed slipping her boots off.

" He wanted to use Elena and myself to draw Klaus out. To get him here so he can kill him." Bella sighed

" So you were going to allow yourself and your sister to be bait?" I asked her slowly.

Bella huffed and rolled her eyes at me then flicked me in the middle of my forehead, hard.

" No you idiot. Why the hell would I use the person I've been trying to protect the most as bait? I don't trust Elijah no farther than I can throw him. I doubt I'll ever trust him. It's not in our best interests to lay such a thing out on the table. He has his own agenda, as I have mine. Mine is to protect Elena and everybody else. Elijah merely wants to use her. I'm sure if she was to get hurt in the process of whatever he planned, he would have no ill feelings for it." Bella said pointing her finger at me.

I watched as she undressed and walked into her bathroom. I sat on the bed and just laid back giving her some space to herself.

Tyler's transition into a hybrid went off nicely. He freaked when he woke up with out her being in the cellar with him. But Mason got him to understand and explained what needed to be explained. It's been a few days since all of that happened, the full moon and what not. Bella spend the day after ignoring my dumbass, and spent it with Mason and Tyler working on god knows what.

They usually keep those things to themselves. Something about bonding and coming one with whatever they happened to say. I wasn't really listening at the moment when Mason gave his excuse. I was too busy staring at the girl who had been ignoring me and torturing me in her leather glory.

Yeah she practically had a whole outfit of nothing but leather and heels. I love me a woman in leather. And Bella in leather is my kind of woman, do doubt about it. What a waste though, wearing it when she was ignoring me. Though I did get her to talk to me again and forgive my ass for being such a bastard to her.

My ego was wounded when she proceeded to protect me from that chick that was pretty much stalking Mason. In my mind, it should have been the other way around, me protecting her. Either way I got my ass in trouble for it and paid for it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>BELLA PoV<strong>_

* * *

><p>Have you ever felt like your back was against the wall? Like a dark cloud hung over your head, your whole body just waiting to storm down on you, angry and harsh? Have you ever been scared of failing, not just yourself, but the ones you love, the ones who mean the most to you than anything in the world?<p>

That's how I feel. Not to mention the heavy weight on my shoulders, and the need to be strong and hold everyone together, when you really feel like breaking down and just giving up, or saying fuck it?

Isobel had no choice but to give out the information she did about me to the man who made half of me along with her. She was compelled to do so. That doesn't make feel the way I feel though. It's just the confirmation of him coming here, really coming here, that makes me feel the way I feel.

Part of me is angry that he's coming. Thinking he can just take my sister and sacrifice her and other's just to be free. Angry that he thinks he has the right to do such a thing. Anger that he even has the balls to do such a thing. Anger that he's going to do it, weather or not he knows yet that she is indeed my sister or not. The angry towards him is there, raging. Waiting to burst free.

Then there is the part of me that is nervous. Nervous to meet the man who has so many fearing him, and doing things at such lengths to please him. Nervous to meet the man that made half of my DNA, yet I never met, a stranger. Part of me is nervous that I'll be what he doesn't expect, and I don't mean in a good way.

How can such emotions battle against each other? The feelings of nervousness, makes me feel as if I'm betraying the others. The ones who've had my back in not only protecting Elena, but protecting all of us. I'm only assuming that it's natural to feel such things for such an occasion.

Damon's been trying really hard to not fuck with my nerves, even in a playful manner. He knows I've been tense, as well has the others.

Everything has been moving so slowly, yet so quickly at the same time and right before you know it, BAM! The moment I've been waiting for has come, or is coming right now as we speak at this very moment.

As for other issues, like Elijah. I don't trust him. How can I trust him? When he kidnapped my sister for god sake, okay he didn't but she was kidnapped and used as leverage to by off another vampires freedome from him. That shit isn't cool, and I cant come back from that.

He's answered all the questions I wanted answerd regarding him and my 'father'. He's been trying to gain my trust, even though I feel it deep within my gut not to trust him. He told me the most valuable thing he could ever tell me.

According to him, that if a werewolf where to bite Damon or Stefan or whatever other vampire I know. That I can cure them. Me! My blood. That's the only real good information he could have ever given me. I don't care about the other shit. The reason for him leaving Klaus, or their arguments, and what not. That shit is worthless information considering.

It would have been nice to have the knowledge that my blood is some sort of cure for a werewolf bite when Caroline was bitten, but then again with her gone it's one less annoyance or nuisance to have to deal with. Saving her would just be an extra pain in the as to deal with. Her whining and shit, so the harsher part of me is still glad she's gone.

" You do know your standing under cold water?" Damon's voice brought me out of my thoughts as he stood with my shower door open.

I shut the water off, and allowed him to wrap me in a towel and carry me to my room. I dried off, put my hair up leaving it some what damp, not even caring to brush through it. I put my clothes on, comfortable ones, and laid on my bed with him.

" We're going to need a plan. A good one." I told him after we laid in nothing but silence besides our own breathing.

" Tomorrow, for now just rest." He told me

Sighing I closed my eyes and let myself relax with him, falling into a some what peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN ;**_

_**Sorry this wasn't long. Next chapter will be Klaus' PoV. **_

_**Thanks for reading, and leave your thoughts please.**_

_**-Cullensbabymama7**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**I just want you all to know, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I've been nervous about Klaus' point of view, and flashbacks and everything that has to do with him on his own. So I'm just going to wing it and hope and pray you all love it. - Alright! Let's wing this mother!**_

A child, a teenage child but a child nonetheless. I created a child, the one thing that should be impossible, I helped create. I couldn't even feel angry about it, I felt amazement and disbelief.

When I first heard the rumors of a child being born a vampire, I didn't believe a word of it and let the situation go. That is until a known middle man that went between myself and my brother Elijah told me it was true, well had to find out for myself.

I searched high and low for the very best witches and warlocks I could find. I needed to see with my own eyes, yet I couldn't reveal myself to soon. I had a rumor to figure out, and I had my own schedule to uphold. The doppelganger was found, and living in the very place where I became what I am. My spirits were already at an all time high, and the thought of baring a child, helping create such an impossible thing, only made my joy reach higher.

I called for Maddox, my most trusted warlock. I knew he was perfect for the task that I was about to give him. I didn't have to worry about him running, or lying, he was truly a loyal man. Not only was he loyal but I knew he liked the power that was given to him by his name alone at being my right hand man in my most trusted circle.

" You called for me, sir?" He asked standing as if he were a military man

" I'm am in need of your assistance." I informed him, keeping my voice firm to let him know how serious this task was to me, " I need you to go to Mystic Falls and gather any information on a young woman, her name is Isabella, her last name is unknown. Find out anything you can on her, and also check up on the doppelganger, she's rumored to be there as well. Your stealth and invisibility depends on this, if you come back with what I need, you will be greatly rewarded. Now tell me, can I count on you, Maddox?" I asked as I stood in front of him now, watching his reaction.

He nodded right away.

" Sir, if I may ask, is this the girl you heard that is rumored to be your daughter? Do you not think it would be in your best interest to go and see for yourself?" He asked me

I sighed and shook my head turning around.

I knew I couldn't go myself. Not after what Isobel informed me. If she's guarded then it would set of a harsh reaction. One I wasn't sure I wanted to happen. I wanted to find all I could about her before I so much as stepped a foot near her. I always made sure I knew about the people I committed in pursuing, the information kept me steps ahead. Yet this isn't a person I was pursuing for my own gain, at least not usually. This needed to be dealt with delicately, and for that to be accomplished then information would be needed, before I introduced myself face to face.

" This is a delicate situation. I need to have information on her before I can approach her. Her reaction to me mustn't be one of fear. Do you understand?" I asked him

He nodded once again and left the room. I sat down and looked down at the drawling of an image I concocted of Isabella. Not knowing what she looks like made the task tedious. The face, a mix between myself and Isobel, one I wasn't sure was even correct, which is why I needed to know what she looked like.

My daughter.

I chuckled out at the astonishing miracle that she is. Vampires weren't able to have a child, or children at all. Being dead killed the whatever it was that sperm from a man released. Thus closing the option of children for a vampire. For women it was different, if a vampire whatever productive organs such as the uterus were pretty much null and void, killing whatever hopes and dreams of having a child were to them.

I remember when I first met Isobel. I was alone in a town not too far from Mystic Falls. Call it an nostalgic moment. To visit a place that where my life ended, and such betrayals took place. Happy moments were few back when it was once called home to me. But visiting after so long, and the places near by, it left me in a state of wistfulness.

_I had been standing up from a bench watching the humans walk by and drive by. Living their happy lives, unaware of such a creature like me even being near by. When a girl nearly ran into me and dropping a shopping bag full of clothing and a pair of dress shoes. I bent down and helped the girl gather her purchases and handed them over to her._

_She was beautiful and young, looking older than her actual age. She came to my chest with long dark hair, so dark in brown that it looked nearly black unless she stood in the sun. Her eyes were wide, almost doe like and dark forest green. She gave me a bright thankful smile as she looked up at me, and nearly stuttered out as she spoke._

" _I'm sorry, I wasn't watching were I was going, how rude of me." Her smile faded and she nibbled on her bottom lip looking nervous._

_I nodded to her and smiled a small smile, a rare smile if you will. She was refreshing, her youth and innocence, yet somewhere beneath her eyes you could see the rebel wishing to come out, to break free._

" _Quite alright, it happens, nothing to cry or worry over." I told her with a swish of my wrist dismissing her apology._

_I learnt how young she truly was and it mattered not. She wanted to break free of that cage she put herself in, and I was going to be the one to help her. To set her free. It had been awhile since I allowed myself the company of a woman, even if she wasn't truly a woman by the times standards, yet she carried herself with such age. _

For two weeks I bedded her, compelling her to do the things she wished to do yet became to scared to do. To ruin a persons innocence, that did something to me. After two weeks I would come through her town and see her when I was bored, and had nothing but bide my time. She became annoying and attached and asked me to take her away from her life, her parents, to be at my side.

I wasn't one to have a permanent companion, relationships. My goals and wants and need to keep people at arms length when I saw fit weren't going to allow her to make her wish come true. I should have realized that a girl at her age thought they were in love with they really were not. I was a mere phase, and she honestly, meant nothing to me.

So I spent my last night with her, telling her I didn't want her to come with me. That it wasn't what she thought it was, between us. So I compelled her, telling her to forget about some love she conjured up in her childish mind, and that if I needed her, if she served a purpose, then I would come to her.

I didn't see her again until I needed something, I kept distant tabs on her, gaps of time and I would acquire information on her. I knew she studied and taught at Duke university, it wasn't until she went missing when I needed her gift at searching out people and things. Until I deemed her finally useful.

Yet all the time that passed by between checking on her, I missed the fact that she mothered a child, a little girl. Our, my daughter.

It had been hours since Maddox left, and I had been stuck in my thoughts down memory lane when the shrill ringing of my cell phone broke me from my mind, and gaze at the picture I drew from imagination.

" What is it Maddox?" I huffed in the phone, annoyed the he already called me.

He was to be gathering information, not calling me to blander.

" Sir, your not going to believe this." He whispered out, his voice crackling.

I growled in annoyance. couldn't people just get it out in one go, instead of carrying on in such dramatic ways?

" What is it Maddox, you have a task to do. What could possibly be so important you had to call now?" I asked out trying not to break something in my fast growing anger.

" Your brother, he's here and I think he might have caught sight or wind of me. That's not all, sir, your daughter, her name is Isabella Gilbert." He whispered

" Alright, what's your point? She has a last name, every person on the planet has a last name, you idiot." I said

" The doppelganger, Elena Gilbert, is your daughter's younger half sibling." He rushed out

" Excuse me, giving my excellent hearing, I think after so long it finally faltered. You said my daughter's half sibling is the doppelganger?" I hissed through clenched teeth.

" Yes, sir. That's what I said. What do you wish for me to do? I got all the information on her that you shall need, I even took a few pictures for you." He asked hesitantly.

Isobel, that wrenched woman. She hides that not only did she give birth to our daughter, but she gave birth to the doppelganger. I knew it was stupid of me to believe the woman almost deserved to live and continue being some sort of useful to my cause.

I took a deep breath, he didn't deserve my anger. He done what he was asked of, and only extended his loyalty to informing me before hand. He had done well.

" You've done well, get back here. Make sure your not followed or seen." I demanded and hung up with out so much as a good bye.

Elijah, that bastard. Who does he think he is getting close to my daughter, my child! He's as good as dead when I cross paths with him. He's only going to try to use her against me and his pitiful crusade at getting our family back.

He should know better than to cross me.

If he's getting close to my daughter, then he's getting close to the doppelganger. In concluding that he's going to either try to sway me doing my sacrifice from happening, or he's got an agenda all of his own, which includes my daughter.

_I'll take using her against me for 200, Alex. _I thought bitterly.

"Greta" I called out

She appeared like the good obedient witch that she is, almost as if she were outside the door waiting for an order or attention. The girl annoyed me on end and I planned to get rid of her as soon as her time of usefulness came to an end.

" Yes." She asked waiting on bated breath for a command

So submissive she is.

" Greta, love. I need you to gather everything. It seems, as though my brother is already in Mystic Falls. Which means I'm going to need to arrive there a bit earlier than planned before he ruins everything." I explained as nicely as I could.

" He's working with my father and my brother." She nodded

She tried to put up a good front, a good façade but I could see the sadness in her eyes. But I didn't care, she held more power than them on her own, and they weren't swayed to my side, so she came to me on her own, willingly to help my cause. She wanted people to fear her, to have her name mixed in with my own.

It wasn't loyalty for her, but that's fine because she wouldn't be around much longer. Not that she knew that.

She left right away and started to get everything out of the way and gathered to get to Mystic Falls, but before I can arrive there, I needed a few people gathered.

I picked up my phone to call Maddox, then call Isobel.

" I need you to gather Isobel, you two need to get me a body, I'm going to meet my daughter, but get a feel for the place first. I don't care who it is, just make sure it's a bloody man. Next remind Isobel she needs to do that thing, she will remember, she's been compelled to do it as when reminded." I explained.

" Very well. It's as good as done. I'll have the information and pictures delivered, and call you when everything is finished here.

An hour later my package came, and I had a good meal on the man that brought it to me. Win, win. Both things satisfied me, perking me up slightly at the dilemma my brother caused. A thorn at my side, as always, my brother. Whatever happened to , always and forever.

I sat at my desk, took a deep breath and opened the bloody envelope. I pulled out the papers first. Reading through them, smiling at how bright she is. She excels in many studies though math wasn't her strongest point. Either she didn't bother to try or she truly was poor at it.

She was the cheerleading Captain of her high school cheerleading team, until she left after her 'parents ' died. She had been involved with few other extracurricular activities that helped the community, which would look better on a college application. She also happens to be Miss Mystic Falls.

I found out she lives with her Aunt Jenna, the doppelganger of course, and her little brother Jeremy, whom happens to actually be her cousin, well the doppelganger's cousin. Since only the doppelganger is blood related to the Gilbert family.

I felt this, this, swelling in my chest and a broad smile spread across my face. I wonder if this is what human's feel when they experience being proud. Because if this, what I'm feeling, is being proud. Then I'm damn proud.

I pulled the pictures out next, and my imagination didn't do her any justice. Her face, pale and smooth, her nose was cute and button like, her lips plump and pinkish red, and her eyes. Her eyes were amazingly beautiful, looking at them made me nearly choke on my own breath, the color unique and so bright and wide, almond doe eyes. Her hair dark, rich and wavy. She was short in stature but there was something in her stance that made her mighty, certain and strong.

My imagination didn't at all do her the justice she so deserved. I could see my self in her face as well as Isobel, she looked like her mother, just enough to see the resemblance. I could see me in her smile, her mother in her eyes and facial shape, myself in her dimples as well as her nose, but her chin, she had her mothers chin.

I looked through the rest of the pictures Maddox provided me. Some copies of ones from her youth, yet she's still young. She evolved nicely, beautifully through out her years but you could see the changes slowing down as the pictures progressed as she grew older. I noticed they had no pictures of her as an infant, if I were to estimate correctly, the had her starting at two years old, nearly three.

Which means that Isobel has Isabella in her possession for two years, two years went unnoticed by me that my daughter was so easily there for me to take, yet I had no idea, had no order to have Isobel checked on. If I had, I would have had my daughter with me now, instead of just finding out about her.

Looking through more pictures, of her standing with her friends. Her sister, Elena the doppelganger, shared some of the same facial features. She was pretty, but not even close to being as beautiful as my daughter. Yet, I already knew this because of that twit of a woman Katerina, another torn at my side. It's just such a shame I'm going to have to take my daughter's sister from her. I noticed somebody I thought I wouldn't see, ever again. Stefan Salvatore, but that story is for another time. He looked quite close to the doppelganger, and I noticed another man, his brother I presume from the stories I've heard about him. I didn't miss the embrace he held Isabella in. The other's didn't really matter, so I paid them no mind.

My phone rang taking my attention away from her pictures, away from her face.

" Yes." I asked right away.

Maddox sighed, and I knew right away something else had gone wrong.

" Isobel can't step foot into Mystic Falls, not unless she's called to go." he replied with a hesitant voice

" What do you mean that she cant step foot into Mystic Falls until she's called? What does that mean, how is that possible." I growled out

" It seems your daughter has the ability to compel vampires." he practically whispered out.

I stood up, wondering how that was even possible. How could she have the ability to do such a thing that only the original, the first vampires, myself and my family…my family.

" She has the same power of an original. It must mean that by being born, not made, a vampire, that she has the same power, strength, and speed as one of us. I could be wrong, but, it could be possible. It seems that anything with her is possible." I sighed out, " Find away to get her to call her, to bring her back to Mystic Falls, I need Isobel to bring me Katerina." I spoke firmly when relaying that information.

He sighed again. What now!

" About her, I already have her location." He told me

" And, where is she? How do you know it's her and not the doppelganger running around out there." I asked him

" Because she's been compelled, to stay in a tomb. I know it's her because I spoke to her. She also wishes for me to relay a message to you, she knew I was here for you when I showed up after following some man there. She wishes for me to tell you ' Go to hell, and that she thought you were the most fucked up twisted person she knew. But your daughter trumps you, and there was no way in hell she was going to be able to leave.' She's starving in there, I guess you could just leave her there." He told me

Katerina, compelled and spelled to stay locked up as a prisoner starving? I never thought of that. Torture, years worth of torture, sure. But actually starving her, alone, as she slowly becomes nothing but a mere mummy, I actually never thought of it. It was rather impressive.

" So either kill my daughter to break her free, and find the witch that spelled the tomb, to get her in my grasp? " I asked him

" Yes." He confirmed

" And who is this witch that spelled the tomb?" I asked

" She's not giving out any farther information, sir. " He answered again with the hesitant voice.

Who the hell are these people. Katerina, scared of my daughter who seems to be worse than I? And, there's also a witch involved that scares her as well? Has to be powerful enough to scare her, which definitely makes me interested to know this witch. She or he could be a great asset to me.

" Alright, leave her there for now, Maddox. Do not proceed without me. I've made Greta get everything gathered to move ahead of schedule. I'm concerned with my brother's presence around Isabella and the doppelganger. Also, let Isobel know she's done all she's needed for. And hurry with finding me a body." I demanded

It seems my daughter was causing a few complications in my plans. Everything about her is so unknown to me, and having no answers, no true real information was frustrating. I'd have to learn as much about her as I could while being in whatever body I'm provided with, until I can introduce myself properly.

I'm most interested in her reaction, would she be happy to see me? Angry at me for not being in her life, until I explain I never knew about her until recent. She would most definitely find out about my needing her doppelganger sister for my sacrifice. Will she assist me with it, or will she be resistant and fight me. Has she already heard about me? Then again with Elijah being so near to her, she's bound to already know of me.

Is she anything like me? So many questions, and no answers as of yet. But with this body Maddox found for me, from assistance from Isobel, who ended up getting a call from our daughter, my daughter, on her own.

Maybe she wasn't too much trouble.

I think this just may go beautifully, and work out in the end, for both of our benefit.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN -_**

**_We'll here it is… Klaus' Pov.. I'm sorry ahead of time if it sucked. But I honestly am kinda proud of it. I know it's not long, but I need to get Isabella from last chapter till now caught up with events. Meeting Klaus will be in her Pov and what not._**

**_Please, again, remember this is MY story, and things wont always be the same. Things with Klaus coming to Mystic Falls will be different, most things will happen, but some wont.._**

**_ALSO to let people know if they are confused. Bella called Isobel on her own, she wanted to talk to Isobel. Bella may have been raised by the Gilberts and consider them her parents, but Bella has memories of Isobel, how she was towards Bella when she was little. Bella has some love for her mother, its hard to let that good part go, the good that's remembered._**

**_Let me know your thoughts, questions, and guesses on what you think may or may not happen. Katherine/Katerina is in the tomb, which Klaus wants her in his possession, but cant get her out, not with out Bella uncoupling her or lifting the spell, or he has to kill her. And well Bella being killed… that's gonna be sorta hard for anybody to do that.. I'm still working on how to explain.._**

**_THANK YOU FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW, I LOVE HEARING FROM MY READERS. YOUR THOUGHTS ON UPDATES AND WHAT NOT ARE VERY IMPORTANT TO ME. I KNOW IT'S MY CHOICE TO HAVE THINGS HAPPEN OR NOT HAPPEN AND HOW THEY GO, BUT YOUR IMPUT DOES HELP WITH WHAT HAPPENS OR NOT.._**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Sorry for the wait. Um, I'm gonna start this chapter off with a little bit of Damon/Bella time, they haven't gotten much of that in the story, unless you count the bathroom scene. We will start at the part when the warlocks die, and take it from there & then we will see Bella and her daddy in the same room together, even though she won't know it's her daddy until later. Well we will work up to Alaric being hunter-napped, and Elena and Isabella ending up watching their mother commit vampire suicide.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"Damn it Bell, we did it for you, well for all of us, but for you as well. Did you think we were just going to trust Elijah and his two sidekicks?" Damon yelled across the room at his girlfriend, who had her fists clenched together and her hybrid face burst through her face.

"That's not the point. I already knew what they planned to do with her. I knew, and I never once trusted Elijah once. I let him believe that he was trusted, that his warlocks were trusted. Elena isn't going to go through that sacrifice. Do you know what this means?" Bella screamed at him

Damon honestly didn't know what it meant. He didn't that having Bonnie get the boy Luka to talk using magic, that it would cause any real problems. In his mind, worst case scenario, he would just kill them, just like Alaric Daggered Elijah. Thinking about Elijah just caused him to wince again, she hadn't started screaming about him yet, but it was only a matter of time before that happened.

"You're over thinking it, Bella. Getting the truth from that witchy kid, was the best thing we could have done. It shows that they lied, it's not like anybody killed him. We let him go right back home!" Damon stressed, though he really wanted to kill him. "Elijah was going to have Elena sacrificed anyways, he may have told you he wanted to use the two of you to draw Klaus out but he was going to have her sacrificed as well. It was better to get him out of the way now, than have to deal with him and this Klaus guy at the same time. Learning the truth and Daggering him, two birds with one stone." Damon

Bella was just tired and annoyed. She thought about Damon's point, she could agree with him but at the same time, she could see the flaws in his plans. Like now those warlocks were going to be out for their blood, or at least they will try to find Elijah. She didn't really relish in the idea of having to kill one of her own kind, in the witching community that is. She may have threatened them, and meant it, but she never thought she would have or will have to follow through with it. She just wished they would have come to her before they went ahead and did the idiotic thing they did. Magically drugging a Luka, and taking then making him fess up the through. She would have done it, and made sure that nobody else would have had the deed on their hands. She didn't think the Martin's were going to be so forgiving, especially Jonas, it was his son that had his own craft against him.

She had enough shit on her shoulders. Like the wellbeing of everybody around her, and trying to figure out how to tell her Aunt Jenna the truth about her mother, and everything else, as well as getting in contact with her mother she wanted answers well closure really, and then there was her birth father coming to town to kill her sister.

"Whatever, I have other shit to tend to at the moment. I have to tell my aunt the truth. She and Alaric have suffered enough with the shit that's going on." Bella sighed out, as she gave up yelling, because it wasn't getting her anywhere.

Damon slowly walked to her, and put his hands on her shoulders and tipped his head down so his forehead was resting against hers.

"I think you just need to relax, one night of relaxing won't hurt anything. We've hardly spent any time just the two of us, since all this crap has been happening. How about, you and I, we get in the tub. A hot bath, full of bubbles, just you and me? What do you say?" He whispered to her

Bella closed her eyes and nodded slightly. Damon flashed to the bathroom turning on the hot water, and pouring in the bubble's she loved so much. He let it run as he went back to her, and helped her slowly get undressed, and allowed her to undress him. Once they were both fully naked he drew her flush against his body and kissed her, hard.

She moaned into his mouth and allowed her body to relax against him. Never taking his mouth from her skin he picked her up using his hands under her thighs and carried her into the bathroom. He stepped in the tub slowly and sat down with her on his lap and her legs wrapped around his.

For the rest of the night they lost their selves into each other. Bella allowed Damon to take control and work her body over the edge over and over again. Damon was all too pleased to do this for her, to help her relax and wear her out until she fell asleep after the last time she climaxed with her on top of him, with him still inside her. Damon allowed her to sleep on him with her head on his chest.

The next morning Bella woke up before Damon. She took a shower and got dressed and left the Salvatore Boarding House. She drove to the outside of town and made the phone call she was dreading, but she knew it was most needed.

"Hello?" Isobel answered

"It's me, Isabella. I think it's time you come back to Mystic Falls, meet me at the dinner outside of town. We have things to discuss." Bella told her mother and then hung up without allowing her to say anything else.

An hour later, Isabella sat in a booth with her mother, Isobel across from her. Both women holding a cup of coffee in their hands. They didn't say anything to each other for a while; they just stared at one another. Bella took a sip of her coffee, and sat it down with a sigh.

"There are a few reasons I called you here today. One of them being, my Aunt Jenna. she deserves to know the truth, and that means the truth about you." Bella said quietly.

"What do I have to do with anything that has to do with her?" Isobel asked

"Alaric doesn't know what to do when it comes to questions about you. It's messing with their relationship, and they both deserve to be happy, with nothing coming between them. She needs to know that you're Elena and my mother, and that you aren't missing, that you're alive in some way. She also deserves to know that John is Elena's father, and the truth about what we are, and what's going on around her. It's the best way. And you're going to help me tell her the truth." Bella told her

"And the other reasons?" Isobel asked

"I want to know why, why did you give the both of us up? You could have taken care of both of us; you and John could have raised Elena together. You didn't have to give us away, not that I'm not grateful. But I remember, I remember those two and a half years of my life with you. The woman you were in at the Grill and the woman that was my mom are two different people. You didn't have to give us away; you didn't have to give me away." Bella sighed

Isobel stared at Bella for a few moments, trying to put together the right words, the right words that were the truth. She smiled sadly at her daughter and leaned forward so she could talk quietly without being heard.

"I had to do what was best for you, and for Elena. My choice to give you to John's brother and his wife, it was hard and it ate at me every day after that. I never had that bond with Elena, so it wasn't really a hard choice to make giving her to them, but you. You were my sweet baby girl, my whole world. It was a blessing that I had those few short years with you, holding you and kissing you and watching you grow. But I knew that he was going to come back, and I had to do what I had to do to keep you alive, and keep Elena alive. Being with me wasn't safe; it would have gotten you killed. So I made the choice to keep you save, for as long as I could. After Elena was born, I took you in my arms while you were asleep, kissing your little face, and told you goodbye, but it wasn't forever." Isobel said while looking at her daughter in the eye, her own eyes watering. "Two weeks later, he came back and I knew then at that moment that I had done the right thing. But he didn't know about you. I made sure to gather all of your things that had to be left behind, and put them in storage. Not long after that I finished school, and met Ric at Duke. I married him, because I loved him, I always loved him. Every day that I was with him I thought of you. Then he came back again, and he want me to use my ability to research anything and every. I did what he asked to keep my husband alive, and keep myself alive. Soon I found Damon Salvatore, and got him to change me. I knew that being a vampire would have helped my chances at keeping tabs on you, and being around for when you would need me. I just didn't think it would have ended up like this." She whispered out

Bella sat there for a few moments not knowing what to say. All she could do was process everything that had been told to her. Then she remembered her involvement with Katherine.

"What about Katherine? Why did you work with her?" She asked

"Katherine was the connection to Mystic Falls, and our bloodline. I never had been loyal to her, I used her. I needed her to get the moonstone. She was to give it to me, and I was going to hid it somewhere. Eventually her jealousy over Elena started making her have her own plans. All I wanted, and what John wanted, was Elena and you to be save, and for Elena's life not to be around vampires, like the Salvatore's." sighed Isobel.

The two of them talked for a little while longer. Isobel's heart was soaring; she was getting what she wanted most. Speaking to her daughter, and letting her know that she didn't hate her, and that she wasn't evil. She wanted Isabella to know that everything she's done she's done for her daughter, even if some of the things she's done weren't don't best. She made mistakes, but sitting across from her daughter was the best thing she could have ever gotten out of her life after being away from her for so long.

She wanted to take her daughter into her arms, and embrace her the way she had when she was just a small little baby. But she knew that, that wish and that want, was out of the question. She wasn't going to allowed doing such a thing, not after everything that has happened, and she was alright with that. Her heart was alright with her just getting this, and helping her any way that she could.

Bella on the other hand, felt torn. Her heart had been tugging her in two different directions during her talk with Isobel. She wanted to scream and yell and beat the shit out of her, but the other part, the other part still loved her mom and had been grateful to have this little time left with her. She felt bad because she felt as if she were betraying her sister and the others, but she needed this, she needed some closure. She needed this to be able to face the man that was after her sister's life, for his own gain. She felt that in order to be strong enough, she needed what she was doing, and to be at peace with herself, if even just a little bit, she needed this to allow her Aunt to know the truth.

Isabella allowed Isobel to drive with her, in her car. Together they went back into town, and to her home. She knew her sister and John were there along with her Aunt. She was nervous, she didn't know what was going to happen but at least the truth would be out, and the secrets weren't going to eat her alive anymore. She thought she owed the truth to her aunt; her life after all was with theirs.

When they pulled up to Isabella's house her phone went off for what seemed like the hundredth time. This time she wasn't going to ignore the call, this time she decided to answer it.

"Hey." She said quietly

"Where have you been? Why have you been ignoring my calls, where are you?" Damon rattled off question after question

"I'm home, I'm about to go inside. It's time to tell Jenna the truth. I'll talk to you later." She hung up before she could get a response out of him and before he could try to talk her out of it.

She looked over at Isobel and smiled a little smile.

"You ready?" She asked

Isobel nodded and took her daughters hand into hers and gave it a small squeeze and a small smile in return.

They got out of the car and Bella made her way up to the front door with Isobel trailing behind her. She opened the front door greeted by John, Jenna, and Elena in the front room. They collectively turned towards the door. Bella walked in first, followed by Isobel.

"Aunt Jenna, this is our mother, Isobel." Bella said has strongly as she could.

Elena gasped behind her, and John just looked on with a dumb expression on his face. Jenna looked confused, a little hurt at the same time.

"Hello Elena." Isobel said calmly then turned to Jenna. "You must be Jenna; it's nice to meet you." She said politely, and then turned back to Elena. "It's nice to see you again." She said

"Again?" Jenna asked looking at Elena and then Isabella

Elena didn't say anything; she just looked at her sister with wide eyes, and shook her head.

"Elena, it's time she knows the truth. No matter how much you want to hide it, it's time to let her know. She deserves to know, Elena." Bella told her sister.

"The truth? The truth about what? What's going on here, Bells?" Jenna asked her niece.

Isabella motioned for everybody to sit down or sit back down in the living room and told Isobel to sit down as well.

"Isobel is Alaric's wife, his dead wife. And he didn't lie, she is dead, she's a vampire. He didn't know that, until not too long ago, but he didn't tell you because Elena and the others didn't think it had been best to tell you, at least not yet anyways. The truth is, she's our mother, and John, John is Elena's biological father. My father well don't worry John isn't my father. But Isobel is my mother. Vampires, they aren't just scary stories to that people tell children to behave or go to sleep. They are real, Jenna, and there are two of them sitting in this room with you right now. Isobel was human when she was pregnant with me, but a vampire got her pregnant. I was born a vampire; she was turned into a vampire years ago." Bella started explaining.

Surprisingly Jenna stayed allowed Bella to spill everything, and everything meaning from her birth, to Jenna giving them up, to everything happening in Mystic Falls. If she had a question she stopped Bella from speaking and asked it and allowed her to tell her the truth. Though, While Bella was spilling her guts, Stefan and Damon along with Mason and Tyler got together and called Alaric and told him what was going on, and what they thought was going on. Elena's text message to Stefan confirmed that Bella had showed up with Isobel at her house. Alaric hauled ass over to the Gilbert House.

After everything was explained, Jenna decided to spend a few days away from everybody to come to terms with everything that she had been told from Bella. But that didn't mean drama stopped. No, it only just began.

Isobel decided to stay nearby in a foreclosure house, not before stopping by the tomb and letting Katherine think that she was on her side and that she was working with Klaus to free her. John decided to be pissed off at Bella along with Elena, even though Elena blamed John for the truth coming out. He told her that if she had been truthful from the start, that Jenna wouldn't have wanted to spend time away from her to gather her mind and thoughts.

The drama didn't stop there either, just as Bella predicted to Damon, Jonas and Luka started to search from Elijah. The poor boy lost his life by using his power to project himself in the Salvatore Boarding House. He also tried to kill Isabella when she heard and felt him in the house, but she couldn't see him. She ended up setting him on fire, killing him.

Him losing his life, because the two of them couldn't well enough alone, caused Jonas to go after Elena. He lost his life as well, but gave Bonnie her power back, and projecting his last thoughts and wish to her. He wanted her to kill Klaus, and he told her how to do it. She just needed to harness the power of the dead witch's spirits from the place of the death.

_**T0GS – TOGS – TOGS – TOGS – TOGS – TOGS – TOGS – TOGS – TOGS – TOGS**_

Alaric had been leaving the Grill, after spending a few hours drinking his sorrows away since Jenna wasn't answering his phone calls to allow him to talk to her. He tossed his bag into the backseat of his car and closed the door getting ready to get into the driver's seat.

"Hi, Ric." Isobel said before he could even reach for the door handle to get into his car.

"Isobel, what do you want?" He asked as he shoved his hands into his jacket pockets.

"I'm just cleaning up some loose ends." She said as she shook her head as if to clear it.

"Yeah we don't have any loose ends." He disagreed

"You may think not, but I do. I need to apologize to you." She told him as she nodded her head, and looking him in the eye.

"Well, it's a little too late for that." He told her and went to grab his door handle.

But she stopped him by standing closer to him.

"Not for what I've done in the past, we're beyond that, though I am sorry for allowing Bella to bring me along to tell your girlfriend the truth. But she needed to do that, so she could come to peace with whatever she's going through, but that was petty of me, I shouldn't have been there." She told him softly

"Look whatever jacked up vampire amendment peace your trying to make with me right now, I'm not interested. I understand why Bells needed to do what she did, but right now right here, I don't give a shit about what you have to say." Alaric told her

"Of course not because I compelled you to let me go, I realize that I don't want to do what I have to do. Not without you knowing how much I loved you." Isobel smiled at him while nodding her head to let him know she meant it. "And I did, l loved you so much." She said while shrugging, "He's all yours." She then said

Alaric looked at her shocked and then confused when she said he's all yours but before he could question it, or question her, his head went from buzzed from a few drinks, to throbbing in pain. The pain hurt so bad, it made him pass out hard.

Isobel walked away biting her lip harshly to keep from crying. She felt horrible that she went from telling him the truth, to giving him up to be used as a puppet. But she was doing what she had to do to be free from the man that helped create her daughter. She didn't want to do it, but she just couldn't go on anymore, not after everything she's done.

While Alaric was being taken, Isabella was with Damon, Bonnie, and Jeremy, Mason. She along with Damon and Mason brought Bonne and Jeremy to the place where the witches died. Tyler didn't come, he was with his mother, but he wanted to come. Bella wanted Bonnie to harness the power, she didn't want it. She knew she was powerful already, she didn't need a boost. But she knew that Bonnie wasn't strong enough for whatever was coming. Bella wanted Bonnie to be able to help out without killing herself from over exhaustion.

Damon and Mason were waiting outside, as the other three went inside.

"Jer, hand Bonnie the book." Bella commanded as she stood there listening to the spirits talk and the way their spirits moved around them. She was in awe.

"Are you sure about this? Maybe it should be you to do it." Bonnie asked and suggested for the tenth time since they arrived

"Bonnie, I'm positive. I'm already powerful in my own right; I don't need any more power. You on the other hand, you want to help, which means that you need more power. This is the right thing to do, don't worry and stop asking." Bella laughed lightly

"Are you sure about this?" Jeremy asked Bonnie as he handed it over to her.

"Are you worried about me?" Bonnie asked with a smile on her face

"Shut up, as sickenly cute you two are together. Just stop, yes he's worried about you, and yes Jeremy, she's positive she wants to do this, or else she wouldn't have even come. Now, both of you knock it off and let's get this party started and over with. It's rude to just mess around in the resting place of the dead." Bella snapped at the two of them.

Both Bonnie and Jeremy muttered sorry to her, and then Bonnie kissed Jeremy to sooth his worry for her. Jeremy stood back and Bonnie concentrated. Jeremy looked around once he started hearing whispers.

"What is that?" He asked his sister and Bonnie, feeling a little freaked out

"The spirits of the witch's that died here." Bonnie answered for the both of them

"We can feel them." Bella told him

"What are they saying?" Jeremy asked her as he came to stand next to Bonnie

"I can't tell." She confessed

Bella sighed and placed her hands on her hips

"They are probably cursing us out right now because you two decided to stop and have a freaking conversation Seriously, Bonnie, do the spell and get on with it. If you take too long they will probably get annoyed by us over staying our welcome and kick us out as they take back helping us." She whisper shouted

Both Bonnie and Jeremy shut up and Jeremy sat down on the ground and allowed quiet to cover him even though he could hear the small whispers of the sprits, but he couldn't make out what was being said. Bella helped Bonnie get the candles ready, and then the fire place lit on fire.

"I think they're ready." She told Bonnie.

Bonnie started the spell but Bella felt weird, like she was needed some place else. She walked over to Jeremy and whispered.

"I have to go, I feel needed somewhere else. You stay here with her, but don't bother her. Once it's finished she will let you know." She told him with a smile and left.

Once outside, Damon and Mason walked up to her looking confused and concerned.

"What's going on? Why aren't you in there with them?" Damon asked

"Something isn't right. I need to go somewhere, you two stay here with them." Bella told them and took off without giving them the chance to say anything else.

Bella followed where the feeling was taking here. To the Lockwood Mansion, where she knew her sister and Stefan were there accepting something on behalf of Jenna. Bella quietly walked into the room and waved at Elena and Stefan, so she didn't gather attention to herself.

What she didn't know was Isobel was there, she was too wrapped up in listening and watching her sister, that she didn't pay attention to everything around her and outside of the room. She was confused though, at why she felt the need to come here in the first place.

"The Historical Society was my mom's baby. She considered all of you family and would have been honored and touched by this gift." Elena started but didn't get a chance at all to finish the speech she spent a few hours before preparing.

Instead she was interrupted by loud thumping noises and everybody who could see saw John Gilbert tumble down the stairs and not get up. Bella walked over to her sister and linked arms with her, as everybody else went to see what all the commotion was about.

"What are you doing here?" Elena whispered

"I felt this…feeling that I was needed and it brought me here. Something's going on." Bella muttered

"Go find out what it is." Elena told her

"And leave you alone? Please, I'm not stupid, Elena." Bella told her while shaking her head in the negative motion.

Before the two of them know it, they were both knocked unconscious. Maddox and Isobel worked quickly to get them out of the house and off of the property before anybody, mainly Stefan, noticed that they were missing.

Stefan on the other hand had been two minutes too late, in realizing that the Gilbert sisters were gone. The only thing left in their absence was Bella's phone lying on the ground. Stefan cursed, and picked up her phone putting it in her pocket. He then took out his own phone and dialed his brother's number.

"Hello, brother." Damon said in a cheerful voice.

"Not hello, Bella and Elena are missing. John fell down the stairs with a bite mark on his neck. He's dead and their missing. This has Isobel written all over it, get over here, quickly." Stefan said urgently into his phone and hung up after his brother said he was on his way.

Damon hung up with his brother, and turned to Mason who had been listening to the whole conversation.

"Don't worry about it, you go help Stefan, I'll stay with Bonnie and Jeremy." Mason told Damon

Damon nodded and started walking backwards to run all the way, because it was faster.

"Once they're finished in there, take them back to my place. Don't tell them what's going on, it will only worry them." Damon told him

Mason nodded and Damon took off as fast as he could to get to the Lockwood's house.

He arrived while everybody else had been ushered out of the house by Carol Lockwood. He stepped into the house and whispered out hey and Carol shut the door.

"How is he?" Damon asked as he knelt down at John's side

"He's dead."

Damon checked his bite mark and looked down at him and saw that he was wearing a Gilbert Ring and lifted his hand up by John's wrist.

"He'll be fine in a couple of hours." Damon said

"What are you talking about? Damon he's dead!" Carol asked him

"Well." Damon started to say and stood up to face Carol and the sheriff. "Here's the thing, John's ring, it's an old Gilbert family heirloom that protects its owner from death by a supernatural entity." Damon told them while looking a little sheepish.

"But he's not even breathing, he has no pulse." Carol argued

"He will be, trust me." He told her, as he bent forward and picked John up under his arms and started dragging him out of the room. "We're going to need a cover story." He told them, "Whatever fits, slipped on a banana peel whatever, I just have to get him out of here." He said as he left the room dragging John along with him.

Damon got John out of the house and ran to the Boarding House. He heaved John over his shoulder and walked through his front door. Once the door was closed behind him, he let John fall, and not gently either. He went to his bathroom through his room, and washed John's blood off of his hands and started taking his clothes off to take a shower.

He was worried about Bella, but he knew that she would be alright. Where ever she was and whatever had happened, he had seen numerous times that she could not only take care of herself, but her sister as well. He just hopped that whatever was going on, was going to end soon so she would come back to him, and let him know with his own eyes that she was alright.

After he took his shirt off his phone started ringing and he answered.

"Stefan? How did I beat you home?" He asked

"I went out to my car to try to find the girls, and Isobel vervained and staked me in the stomach." Stefan growled out. "She said she didn't want me to follow her that's why she did it." He told Damon

He looked inside his soap dish holder and found that the fake moonstone was gone.

Isobel had been driving out of Mystic Falls while he was figured out what was happening. She had both of her daughter's in her SUV. She wanted it over with, and this was her chance to earn her freedom and say good bye.

She didn't know that Elena and Isabella were awake, Elena looked over at her sister, and Bella held her finger up to her mouth telling her to be quiet.

While Isobel drove to where she wanted to say goodbye, Damon and Stefan went to her house that she had been staying in. They searched the whole house in a panic trying to look for Isobel and the girls, or at least hoping to find the girls there. Even if Damon felt she could take care of herself, the phone call from Stefan really made his panic kick in. But, looking through the house turned out to be bust because, they weren't there and neither was Isobel.

Isobel drove the SUV through the front entrance of Grove Hill Cemetery. Elena and Isabella both looked at each other with raised eye brows wondering what the hell was going on. The SUV came to a stop, and Isobel opened the back door on Isabella's side. She knew they were awake because their heartbeats had changed their tempos during the ride. She was just glad that she wasn't attacked that they both stayed calm, she had been hoping they would allow her to stay goodbye without a fight.

"Just because you can't be compelled doesn't mean I can't force you to come with me." Isobel said as they stepped out of the car.

"Is that what happened? You were compelled to betray me?" Bella spat

"I was I couldn't tell you." Isobel said as she walked ahead of them as they followed

"So you lied?" Elena asked this time

"You did find Klaus, didn't you? He knows where we are now? Are you taking us to him?" Bella asked many questions at one time in a very Elena like manner

Isobel stopped in front of a grave and knelt down and wiped the leaves away.

"What is this?" Elena asked her

But they didn't need her to tell them, they saw the writing on the grave. It was Isobel's grave.

"My parents, your grandparents, they put it here, when it came clear that the police were never going to find my body. They visit every week and they bring flowers. Even though there is no one buried here. The Isobel they knew is dead. So maybe there is a part of me that is buried here, the human part. The part, which I abandoned, when I chose to become a vampire. the part that you use to dream about the day that she knew her daughter." Isobel said as she spoke to both girls, but the last part she spoke to Elena.

"What?" Elena asked her

Isobel shrugged with her hands in her jacket pockets.

"Instead you got to meet the other part." Isobel told Elena, "The part that would betray her own flesh and blood." She stated as she looked between the two.

Isobel's phone rang after that, and she answered. Bella listened to the phone conversation.

"I have the moonstone, and we have Katherine since she's in the tomb. Is the doppelganger and your daughter safe?" A man said to Isobel

Bella frowned at that, she didn't understand what was going on, most importantly she didn't know who the hell that man was that Isobel was speaking to.

"Yes." She answered the man

"Then let them go." The man said

"Let them go?" Isobel questioned with a smile in her voice

Both Elena and Isabella looked over at Isabel when she said that. They were both confused. Why take them if they were going to let them go, that's what Elena was wondering.

"Klaus has everything he needs now, your part is finished. You did what you were compelled to do." He told her

"I'm done?" She asked as she smiled this time, a hopeful smile.

"You're done." The man told her and then her phone beeped letting Bella know that their conversation was over with.

Isobel let out a happy sigh, and closed her eyes as she put her phone back in her pocket.

"Who was that?" Elena and Bella both asked at the same time.

"I'm so sorry, Elena. I was such a disappointment to you." She told Elena then looked to Isabella. "I'm so sorry I had to give you up. But I want you to know that I've loved you every day since then, it never left. I know your angry right now, and I'm so sorry you feel as if I betrayed you. But now I'm free. Now I don't have to do things I don't want to do anymore." She told Isabella and handed over a key. "This is the key to the storage compartment, where all of your baby things are, the memories of when I was your mommy. I want you to have them even if you don't look at them or take them. I never stopped visiting to look at your pictures." She cried out softly "I'm so sorry baby, and I'm sorry Elena." Isobel cried out

Bella went to speak but Isobel pulled her necklace off her neck and she cried out as her skin started to tear from the sun, and her scream got louder as she set on fire, and spread her arms out.

Both Isabella and Elena cried out, but for two different reasons. Elena because she just saw her birth mother kill herself and she was possibly in shock. But Bella cried out because the woman that just killed herself, had once been her mommy. Flashes of memories lit up behind her eye lids.

Isabella might had some hate in her body for her mother, but she had the right. Also with hate comes love, and the little girl in her, that had her mommy rock her to sleep at night, play dress up, cook for her, and play whatever she wanted with her, that little loved her mommy. She loved her Isobel for years after the Gilberts took her in and started raising Elena and her. But she forced those memories away, but they were still there, and the ache that she had by not having her around anymore, it forever burned in her, no matter how much of a good mom and dad the Gilberts were to her. She always loved Isobel, even with the hate.

Maybe some tiny shred of hope inside of her, hoped that Isobel would always be around for now on. Hoping that she would get to know her all over again, and as time passed on, she would be able to forgive her. But Bella knew that that hope was useless now. But she couldn't blame her Isobel for wanting to end it all. Because Bella was sure that if she did and went through what Isobel had, then she probably would have done the same thing.

Elena's arms wrapped around Bella's as she watched her older sister cry. Together they walked to the ashes of Isobel. Bella picked up the necklace and wiped off whatever stuck to it while Isobel burned, and then she tucked it inside of her pocket.

Though they didn't know it, both girls forgave Isobel as they walked out of that cemetery, arm in arm. Elena didn't want to hate a person who wasn't her mother, for a person who wasn't ever there. She just didn't have it in her do that, though she still hurt, she forgave. Isabella forgave Isobel because she will always have that part of her, that's a little girl who loved her mommy, also because she wanted Isobel to be at peace in her freedom.

Together, Bella and Elena made their way back to Mystic Falls, and back to the Salvatore Boarding House. Once the both of them walked into the Boarding House, they were greeted by their respective others. Damon grasped Bella by her arms and pulled her to him. She slammed against his chest and wrapped her arms around his middle, and let out a sob. Elena was being held by Stefan as well as she quietly cried to him, telling him exactly everything that happened from the moment he went to check on what was happening at the Lockwood home, to the moment they stepped inside the Boarding House. Damon listened as Elena told his brother what happened, and he just held her tighter to him.

Both brothers held their girl in their arms and just let them cry it out until they were done crying. Damon kissed Bella's forehead gently and smiled a small smile for her. He just wanted her to feel better, even if for a small moment, so he decided to give her some good news.

"Bonnie was successful." He whispered in her ear.

She pulled back from his embrace and looked into his bright baby blues and smiled.

The girls stopped crying and both of them sat down. Bella took her mother's necklace out of her pocket and just stared at it.

"Is that Isobel's?" Stefan asked her as he walked up to both girls and handed them both glasses of whiskey.

He knew it would calm Elena a little bit, and he knew that it would give Bella comfort. Drinking always gave her comfort, just like it did for Damon, when they wanted to forget something and feel better even if that feeling went away only for a few moments.

Bella nodded, but stayed quiet. She wasn't really in the mood to talk to anybody.

"I never thought I would feel bad about her being dead and yet…" Elena trailed off looking from her sister to Stefan.

Stefan shrugged and sat down on the arm of a chair across from the girls.

"She was your mother." He told her

She sighed and nodded to him in understand about that. Isobel gave Elena life, giving birth to her brought her into this world. She was thankful for that, and that is what made her sad. Because the woman who brought her life and gave birth to her, was dead and that was an understandable thing to be upset about. She didn't have any pleasant memories of her like her sister did, but still, she was sad to see her gone.

"Why did they let us go?" Elena asked Stefan

"Anything that John told us, we have to assume that Klaus knows, right? So he knows that you're not going to turn yourself into a vampire, he knows that you have us keeping you safe." Stefan started saying

"He knows I'm not going to run." Elena told him

Bella didn't say anything; at least she wasn't going to say anything yet. She knew why Klaus let them go, and didn't take them. Well at least she assumes she knew. Her theory was, Klaus let Elena go because he knew where she was, so he didn't have to worry about her going anywhere because she did have a point, she wasn't going to run. She also thought that Klaus let them go because he knew that she herself is his daughter, and that maybe he wants her, for whatever reason. Weather to use for his own personal gain or use, or whatever, but he knows where they are. And he obviously knows they are together, but she wondered if he knows that they are sisters.

Damon came walking into the room with papers in his hand, and Bella raised a brow at him.

"This is why we need to take precautions, because we got played." Damon said as he came to stand in front of the girls. "All of us." He said as he laid the papers down in Bella's lap and slapped a pen on top and stepped back.

"What's this?" Bella asked him

"It's the deed to our house; it's in Zack's name. As soon as you sign it, it will be in your name." Stefan told them

"Uh, that's nice and all. But you mean as soon as Elena signs it. I'm still a vampire, therefore me signing it would just allow any vampire in the house, and let's not forget that I don't have to be invited in. Elena needs to sign it and invite you both in; for it to even have the effect you want." Bella told both of them with a pointed look on her face, and handed the papers over to Elena.

"You're giving me your house?" Elena asked looking between Stefan and Damon

"Isobel had the right idea with the safe house. So, just stay here till it's all over, that way you can control who gets invited in and who doesn't." Stefan told her

"Although, I'll be super pissed if you lock me out." Damon joked with a smile

Not even two seconds later, John gasped from his position on the floor and sat up quickly.

Using vampire speed, Damon went over to him and picked him by the lapels of his jacket and had him dangling in the air.

"I swear I had no idea what she was going to do. I'm sorry." He gasped out and pleaded while looking at Damon then looked over at both Elena and Bella, "I'm so, so sorry." He said

"Damon, it's okay let him go." Elena said as she held out her hand, "He and I need to talk." She said while she looked at John

"How about you let him go, and Elena you don't talk to him. I have a better idea." Bella growled as she took John from Damon and dangled him in air then threw him, "How about I kill him." Bella hissed out as her face went from normal to full out hybrid

"Oh, I like her idea." Damon said cheerfully

Stefan shot Damon a disapproving glare and walked over to Bella.

"Don't do it, Bella. Elena doesn't want him to die." Stefan tried to reason

"I don't give a shit right now. Right now, I want him dead. He's caused enough problems around here to last a life time. What makes you think that he gets to live?" Bella asked as she shoved Stefan away and advanced on John as he started crawling backwards to get away from her.

"Bella, please." Elena pleaded

"Please, I wont cause any more problems. I'll do whatever you want me to do." John begged.

Bella paused and looked at him with amusement in her eyes.

"Whatever I want you to do, huh?" She asked with a smirk on her lips

He gulped loudly and nodded. She looked over at Elena and glared.

"You have one hour to talk, and that's it." She spat and left the room with Damon on her heels

Stefan helped John up, and left the room to give the both of them some privacy.

"I always knew that she and Katherine were close, but I never knew she was working against me." John told Elena as he sat down on the orange sofa, "Two of the worlds, most uncaring and selfish vampires, and yet, they were genuinely friends." He stated

"If that's what you thought of her, then why did you put your trust in her ever at all?" Elena asked as she sat across from him with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Because, I was there when she gave birth to you, Elena. I saw how heartbroken she was to give you up. And because she was the first girl I ever loved, and when she said she'd help keep you safe, I believed her." He told her and looked down, "At this point I will do whatever you want me to do. If you feel safer with me not around, then I'll go." Tears started to come to his eye as he said that.

Elena just looked at him, not knowing the words to say to him. She didn't know what to say after that. She didn't know that he was there for her birth, and she honestly didn't think Isobel was ever heartbroken to give her up, Bella maybe, but never her. So what could she really say, when she felt and thought that way?

John nodded in acceptance and got up and started to walk away, but he paused when Elena spoke.

"You screw up everything John, everything you touch, just falls apart. But you're the only parent I have left, so maybe I can learn not to hate you." She told him

"Okay." He nodded with a smile on his face

In the other room, Bella, Damon, and Stefan were sitting down drinking. They tried their best not listen into the conversation going on between Elena and John. Bella really wanted to kill him, she felt as if he deserved to die, but if Elena didn't want him to die, or leave. Then she was going to make damn well sure that she came up with something that made him useful to this shit that they are in.

"Bonnie said that the spell worked. She's locked and loaded." Damon told Stefan and Bella rolled her eyes.

"At least something went right today." Stefan said as he took a drink from his tumbler. Then he hummed and looked at Damon and Bella, "Isobel had no idea that Bonnie got her powers back." He said as he went to sit next to Bella.

"No, we made sure she knew nothing about our plans, besides what does that matter anyway?" Damon asked

"Because I'm sure Klaus has no idea what exactly I am, and that we now have two powerful witches on our side." Bella shrugged.

"We're the only ones that know" Stefan stated.

"That literally makes Bell and Bonnie our secret weapons." Damon smirked as he said it and knocked his glass with his brothers and down his drink.

And while Stefan and Damon were feeling smug about the fact that they have two powerful witches in their grasp, they had no idea that Alaric was being used at that very moment, to be Klaus' puppet.

Maddox had Alaric's body sitting up in a chair, with two different blood bags full of Klaus' blood flowing into his body, as he chanted a spell over and over. Once he was finished and Alaric's eyes opened he took four steps back.

Klaus ripped the IV's from the body's arms and stood up. Maddox, being the ever so dutiful servant that he is bowed to Klaus, as if he were royalty.

"Let us go see Katarina." Klaus said

That was his first thing to do on his to do list. He wanted to go see the girl that ruined his plans and made him suffer by not having his sacrifice happen over five hundred years ago. He also wanted to see the state that she was in, as she's been locked up in the tomb she had been reported dying in in 1864.

Maddox drove Klaus to the tomb site and guided him to the entrance. Maddox stopped at the side of the tomb.

"She can't get out, sir. She's being compelled to stay inside until she is given the okay to leave. You can stay outside, or walk in if you'd like." Maddox said as he gave Klaus options.

Klaus decided to play with her. She had no way of knowing that he was inside of Alaric Saltzman's body until he let her know. So he smiled and stepped to the edge of the opening.

"Katherine!" He shouted trying to hold in his chuckle.

He had to wait a few moments but he heard her scooting towards him. His brow rose being impressed. It seems as if she's given just enough strength, not too much.

"Alaric?" Katarina's voice whispered out. It was rough and scratchy.

It sounded as if she spend days screaming at the top of her lungs and wore her throat raw. It made him smile.

"How are you doing?" He asked her

"Your girlfriend's psychotic niece has trapped me in a tomb and feeds me a bottle of blood once a week, and let's not forget the torture. So I guess that should answer your question. If you're here to give me blood then just hand it over, if not then get lost." She sighed out having no energy to waste on getting angry.

He laughed and shook his head.

"Oh Katarina, I've missed you." He sang out

She gasped and scooted back a little bit in fright.

"Klaus?" she whispered

He just smiled widely and stared at her. He was enjoying the look on her face and the thoughts that were sure to be going a mile a minute. Was he here to kill her? Was he going to torture her? What was he going to do? That alone let him feel satisfied enough for the time being. It wasn't as if she were able to run away like the last time. No, she had nowhere to go; he knew where he could always find her.

"I'll come visit soon enough, don't worry." He told her

With that he left her sitting there. He had to admit to himself, he was impressed. It seemed as if his daughter had broken her down, and broke her down hard. Keeping her practically starved and numerous torturing, as well as keeping her isolated away from anybody else. Well he never thought of that at all, never, not once in all his years of being alive, he never thought of that. It was pretty clever if he had anything to say about it. A vampire on the brink of starvation as well as flinching at any movement because it was scared it was going to be tortured or not, and then leaving it alone all by its self? That was damn genius and it made him feel so much pride.

_**TOGS – TOGS – TOGS – TOGS – TOGS – TOGS – TOGS- TOGS- TOGS –TOGS – TOGS **_

The next morning a lawyer came by the Salvatore Boarding House and had Elena sign the deed to the place. It was legally hers. As she sat with Bonnie explaining the reasons why they signed it over to her, Bonnie seemed impressed that they would it.

Isabella, Damon and Stefan all waited outside of the house while the deed was being signed. They decided they would do it that way so they could show her that their idea would work. That she and only herself could invite vampires in if she wanted them in.

"Do you think Bonnie's powerful enough to take down Klaus?" Damon asked Bella and Stefan

Bella snorted and rolled her eyes.

"You do know that if she uses all of her power, she dies, right?" She told the both of them

They both turned towards her, Stefan with wide eyes, and Damon with a smirk on his face. Witchy dying didn't sound too bad to him, after she helped kill Klaus that is.

"She only said she all she had to do was channel enough witches power, she could kill him." Stefan said with his brows bunched together.

"Elijah thought that could work and he was an original, so are you saying he didn't know that, or he just didn't want to explain it?" Stefan asked this time

"Well we just need to find him." Damon said, "Couldn't you or Bonnie do one of those witch tracking spells?" He asked

"Nope." Stefan said, "No without something that belongs to him, believe me I've already asked Bonnie." Stefan told him as he crossed his arms and leaned against the stone railing

Damon looked over at Bella as if he was thinking what she thought or knew he was thinking. She glared at him and flipped him off.

"I don't belong to him, I don't belong to anybody. So you can just shut up and not even think that ever again." Bella hissed at him

She had been worked up since last night, she also confided in Damon about the phone call between Isobel and the witch Klaus had in his most trusted circle.

As soon as Bella said that, the door opened and Elena let the Lawyer out of the house, thanking him.

He left and Damon, Stefan and Bella walked up to the door. Bella shoved the boys out of the way and happily walked right on in, no invitation needed. Damon and Stefan on the other hand, walked right into an invisible barrier.

Elena and Bella laughed and Elena walked up to them from inside the house.

"I totally forgot. Stefan, would you like to come inside my house?" Elena asked as she smiled.

"I would love to, thank you." He said politely playing along and stepped inside the house.

"What are we, twelve?" Damon asked

The smile on Elena's face dropped and she looked at him seriously.

"One of us is." She answered him, "If I let you in, do you promise to obey the owner of this house?" She asked him with her hand on the door ready to shut it in his face if he didn't answer the way she wanted him to.

"No." Damon told her

"I'm serious Damon, my way, remember? No lies and no secret agendas." Elena told him

Bella's brows furrowed in confusion, and she looked between Elena and Damon.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She asked the both of them

Elena forgot her sister was even around her and got startled.

"My way. Dealing with Klaus my way, no lies about it, and no secret agendas." Elena told her

Bella glared at her and stepped closer to her, making it so she was only an inch away from Elena.

"What the hell do you mean, your way? We're all in this together, not just you. So no, it's not your way Elena. What can you do to Klaus? You're just a human." Bella sneered at her sister

She was fuming and she was only so close to losing her shit, and blowing the hell up and seriously hurting her sister. When Elena didn't answer Bella nodded and turned towards Damon.

"So you're making deals with my sister? What is her way, Damon? Her way is getting herself killed and the rest of us hurt. Her way is stupidity that doesn't even need to be done. Her way is no good thinking what so ever. But fine, you can do it her way, just don't expect me to give any of you any help, at all." She sneered

"Bell." He started to say to her, but she slapped him across the face and turned to her sister

"We won't do it my way and I'm sorry. I thought by doing it my way it would take so much stress off your shoulders. You think we don't see the stress and pain you go through, looking out for all of us? Well we do, we all see it clear as day, no matter how much you've tried to hide it." Elena nearly shouted

"Your only taking back what you said because without me, what defense will you have at all? I am the most powerful one here, even with Bonnie having the help of dead witches; I'm more powerful than she is." Bella snapped at her

"Honestly, I was never really going to do it her way at all. I was only telling her I agreed so I could know what crazy stuff she planned on doing to herself, only for us to stop her. I swear, Bell." Damon's serious tone and the look in her eyes told her all she needed to know.

He was telling her the truth, and he was smart in playing her that way, but for him not to come to her? That was stupid on his part, and seriously lost some trust she had in him. This wasn't some stranger's life on the line; it was her sister's life. So she tended to take shit like Elena saying her way seriously. Because if it were up to Elena and things went her way, then she would sacrifice herself and that wouldn't only hurt more people in so many ways.

"Invite him into his home, Elena." Bella said through her teeth

Elena invited him in, and as soon as he stepped foot inside the door he rushed to Bella's side and put his forehead to hers. Nobody said anything they just stared at them. Damon gripped the back of Bella's head and held her face with his other hand and kissed her, and he kissed her good, leaving her breathless.

"Alright, see you later." Bella whispered as she reached for her backpack

Bonnie and Elena followed her actions and grabbed their own backpacks, causing Stefan to look at them with disbelieving eyes.

"Wait, where are you going?" Stefan asked looking between the girls

"To school." Elena answered

"We didn't create a safe house for you to leave it Elena. Klaus is out there, we know it." Stefan said

"Yeah, but where? Besides like I said, I'm the most powerful one out of all of us. Not to mention we really can't miss anymore school. I won't graduate, and Elena won't pass on to the next year." Bella told Stefan in a soft voice and then walked out the door after blowing Damon a kiss on the way.

Stefan looked to his brother, and he didn't get any help at all. All Damon did was smirk and shrug his shoulders. Stefan looked over at Elena and Bonnie, but they were already on their way out of the door to follow Bella.

"Wait, Coming!" He called out to them and looked behind his shoulder to his brother and glared.

The four of them drove to school together in Bella's car. Elena and Bonnie sat in the back seats; Stefan and Bella were in the front. With Bella's driving they made it school in record time from all the other times they were on the verge of being late.

They made it to class before anybody else and just sat back waiting for the school day to begin, only for it to end already. On the way to school they all decided they were, indeed, going to the school's 60's dance just to keep some normality.

Once the bell rang, Bella took her ass off Stefan's desk and went to sit next to Elena, since they both had AP History taught by Alaric.

Alaric walked in class a few seconds after the bell and greeted the class.

"Hello class." He said loudly and walked to his desk, "What are we learning today?" He asked as looked down at his calendar

Bella snorted as a girl from the front row, who she knew had a crush on Alaric told him that since the decade dance, they had been going over the 60's.

"Right, the 60's." He said as he looked up and Elena and Isabella both tucking their jackets between the bar of their desks and their sides.

He stared at them both for a moment, stunned. They were both in his class and he didn't even have to wait almost a whole day to see them. The doppelganger to a prize to him, the key to his sacrifices and she was right there, just begging for him to take her. And then there was his daughter, a miracle. She was even more beautiful than in her pictures, not that she as ugly in pictures. But she was radiant in the flesh.

She caught him staring and she flashed him a wide smile, and he gave her a small one in return.

"Right, the 60's, well I wish there were something good I could say about the 60's." He said as he wrote on the chalk board and turn around to face his class, "Actually they kind of sucked, except for the Beatles of course, they made it bearable. Uh, what was there? Human missile thing, the walk on the moon, the Watergate…" He said but had been interrupted, by the doppelganger herself.

"Watergate was the 70's, Ric." She said but corrected herself, "I mean Mr. Saltzman." Looking embarrassed

"Right, it all kind of mushes together up here." He said as he smiled at her

"Who cares when Watergate was? The bottom line is, that the 60's sucked major ass beside some of the music. Most of the clothes were just down right hideous, and don't get me started on the hair and headbands. Most of the highlights were weed and the sex, besides Aids." Bella called out loudly as she laughed

The whole class laughed with her, along with Alaric. With the attention she received all around her, she seemed pleased.

By time lunch rolled around Bella was tired and annoyed. She was Tired, because she just wanted school to get over with, and annoyed because everybody seemed to be up their asses with decorations for the dance. It wasn't her cup a tea.

Bella and Elena went through the lunch line and picked out food, and then joined Bonnie at their usual table just as Jeremy left.

Elena sat in the middle of Bonnie and Bella like usual and started eating until a girl came up to them with so much excitement.

"Hey, Elena, this is going to sound freaky but this totally hot guy just asked me to ask you if you were going to the dance tonight." The girl said

Bonnie and Bella looked at Elena, and Elena just laughed.

"Tell him she has a boyfriend." Bonnie told the girl in annoyance

"You could at least meet him; he'll be at the dance tonight. Look for him, his name is Klaus." The girl said

All three girls faces scrunched up and Bella stood up and looked at the girl.

"What did you just say?" She asked

"His name is Klaus, I know the name is stupid but I swear he's hot." The girl said again

"Where is he? Is he in here?" Bonnie asked as she looked around

"I don't know." She looked so confused

Bella and Bonnie both figured out she was compelled, to come up to Elena and tell her all of that stuff.

"She's been compelled." Bonnie told Elena

"But he wants to know if you will save him the last dance. How cute is that?" The girl said with a huge smile on her face.

Bella wanted to smack it right off of her, but knew she couldn't and shouldn't. It wasn't her fault she was compelled.

The rest of the day all three girls were on high alert, looking every which way to see if somebody who didn't belong was around. The halls made Elena twitchy and she hated walking alone to her locker, so she ended up waiting until Bonnie or Bella could go with her. During those times, she regretted the whole, my way, thing.

Bella again felt torn. Part of her wanted to get to know the man, and ask him all sorts of questions. She remembered Isobel telling her that he didn't know about her for a long time, but now that he knows, does he want to meet her? The other part of her wanted to rip his face off if he even thought he was going to touch her sister.

"So we go to the dance and find him." Damon said after they told him what happened at school

"Really? How are we going to do that? We don't even know what he looks like." Stefan told him

"Something tells me he's not going to be 16 and pimpley." Damon sarcastically noted back

"He can be anywhere at any time." Stefan tried to reason, "He compelled somebody at school." He said as he looked at the girls, "I guess it's not as safe as you guys thought, huh?" Stefan asked

There was a knock on the front door, and then it opened to reveal, Alaric.

"There you are!" Damon called out to him

"I'm sorry I'm late." Alaric said as he walked into the room

"Hey, I need you to put me down as a chaperone at the dance tonight, Klaus made his first move." Damon told him

"Okay so we find him and then what? Hm? What's our plan of attack?" Elena asked the guys

"Me, I'm the plan. He has no idea how much power I can channel." Bonnie said as if it were obvious, "If you can find him, I can kill him." She said as she looked at Elena

"It's not going to be that easy." Alaric laughed lightly and looked around the room. "He's the biggest, baddest vampire around." He said with as, mile on his face.

"Alaric has a point. I mean, what if he…" Damon started to say and just flashed in front of Bonnie.

Bonnie held her hand out and caused him to go flying backwards, on his ass.

"Well I was impressed." Stefan said looking around the room at every one.

"It doesn't matter if he is an Original. I can take down anybody that comes at me." Bonnie told everyone

"Are you sure, you can take down anybody?" Bella asked Bonnie with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

Bonnie nodded and Bella went for Bonnie, and Bonnie held her hand out towards Bella this time, and Bella kept coming, she didn't fly backwards like Damon. She flashed in front of Bonnie, kicked her legs out from under here, causing her to fall at her knees. She then gripped Bonnies head n her hands tightly.

"I don't think so." Bella hissed at her

"Okay, let her go." Elena said to her sister

"Where did you learn that from?" Alaric asked

Bella looked over at Alaric, with her hybrid face all out.

"Nobody, why?" She asked as she glared at him

He held his hands up in surrender and shrugged his shoulders.

Bella let Bonnie go and helped her stand up and gave her a pat on the shoulder.

"I think you should work on your defense, Bennett." Bella smirked

"No, it just goes to show how much different and how much more powerful you really are. If you can repel magic, then that's amazing." Bonnie said in awe with a smile

"Should I be able to repel magic?" Bella asked

Bonnie shook her head no slowly.

Alaric, well Klaus who is inside Alaric's body, looked over at Isabella with wide eyes. He started thinking of all the possibilities, and just what it all meant. That she was much more powerful? How different is she really? Would he be like that after the sacrifice? He had so many questions, and he honestly wanted to figure out the answers.

"Alright, that's I've got time for today. I'm hungry and then I need to go give that bitch some blood." Bella sang out

"I can do it for you, if you want?" Alaric asked her

Bella laughed and looked at him with a brow raised.

"Since when do you want to go feed Katherine? I'm seriously thinking about not feeding her for a while, just so I can ask to explain in detailed definition at how it feels to have her veins run together." Bella laughed loudly. "But serious, you won't mind?" She asked Alaric

"It's not like she can eat me." He shrugged

"Well actually she can, if you go into the tomb. I bet she's just dying to get her teeth into a fresh body." Damon snorted

"You can go ahead, just tell her that if she doesn't behave, that I'll find out. And that her punishment will be shoving a crowbar through her belly button a hundred times a minute!" Bella said cheerfully while everybody around her wince, including Alaric.

"Where do you come up with this stuff?" Alaric asked her

Damon stood behind her and twirled his finger at the side of his head, indicating that she was insane, but Bella elbowed him causing the other's to laugh.

"I don't know, it just comes to me I guess, it's sort of like a gift!" Bella said as she shrugged her shoulders, "Besides, it's not like she doesn't deserve it. And I won't kill her, which would be to kind of me to do. It's best to let her dye slowly. Right now she has hope that Klaus is gonna bargain to get her back since she betrayed him or whatever. Yeah, right, that will never happen." She snorted as she waved to Alaric in thanks and made her way to get a few blood bags.

"You two really are the perfect couple." Bonnie muttered

"What, why?" Damon asked taken back by the compliment he just got from the witch.

"Because you enjoyed torturing when you stabbed him with that knife Mason Lockwood, and she practically salivates when torturing Katherine, I've seen it." Bonnie said as she shuttered.

"Yeah, well, I would have been happier if she would have just let me kill the bastard instead of turning him into a hybrid." Damon spat and poured himself a drink.

Alaric started coughing violently after that, and soon left with the bottle of blood for Katherine. He and Katherine had so much to talk about, well he had so many questions and she had a lot of explaining to do.

_**TOGS – TOGS – TOGS – TOGS – TOGS – TOGS – TOGS – TOGS – TOGS – TOGS - **_

"Your relatives were such pack rats." Elena said to Stefan as she and Bella went through their clothes to find something good to wear to the dance.

There were a handful of pieces that were nice, but only two decent dresses that wouldn't take much to turn into a whole outfit with accessories and makeup.

"Ask Stefan which dress he rather see you in, I'll take the one he doesn't pick." Bella whispered to Elena.

"So, Twiggy or sexy hippy?" Elena asked Stefan holding out both dresses

Stefan nodded to the hippy dress, since it was longer than the other one. And Bella was thankful for his choice, because she's already shorter than her sister, so the other dress would have just looked ridiculous on her.

Bella snatched her dress from her sister and walked to Damon's room.

"You know, it's not too late to back out." Stefan told Elena

"And do what? Let you guys have all the fun?" She asked him, "I guess all this time worrying about Klaus, I made myself believe he wasn't real." She said as he stroked her cheek

"And tonight, we will put an end to him." Stefan told her

"I love you." Elena told him after they kissed

"I want you to tell me that, once everything is over." He told her in a teasing manner

She laughed and they kissed again.

In Damon's room there was a different conversation going on all together.

"What's wrong, you're so quiet." Damon asked her

"I'm having a war with myself inside my head." She said while shrugging her shoulders.

"Why? Why are you having a war with yourself?" He asked with his face scrunched up

"Can I tell you without getting any judgment from you?" She asked him and he nodded, "Part of me doesn't want to kill Klaus. Part of me wants to get to know him and ask all these questions about his life and all the different things he's seen. To get to know him and see if I can change his mind about Elena. Then there is that other part of me. The protective me that always put her needs and wants aside for everybody else, mainly Elena. That part of me wants to kill him and end his life, because he just wants to end hers." She whispered as their foreheads rest against one another's.

Damon sighed and closed his eyes for a few seconds and opened them to into hers.

"Honestly Bell, if you didn't have those thoughts, those two different wants, then I would be worried about you. I don't blame you for feeling how you feel, its natural, it's a given. Any person would feel that, look how Elena told John she wanted him to stay, because he is the last parent she had left. Klaus is the last parent you have left too. You have the right to feel that way, to want what you want. But I don't think this guy is the type to allow anybody, to come between this sacrifice that he wants so bad to happen. He waited over five hundred years for this since Katherine made herself void of him using her." He softly said to her holding her face in his hands never moving away from her.

After that they kissed and got ready for the dance. Damon didn't see why he needed to get dressed in anything other than a black shirt and pants. But the look Bella gave him told him he better fix his mouth to close and just do as she said and just give in. He was glad he didn't have to wear a suit like Stefan. He was going to draw the line at that, but she already had his clothes picked out. A black long sleeved button up, dress pants, and his black Doc Martins, it was simple and easy.

Bella and the others arrived at the dance. Damon and Bella walked a head while Stefan and Elena parked the car. Bonnie was trying to hide that she could die from everybody, but she didn't know Bella already knew and told the Salvatore brothers already. So she sort of panicked when Bella and Damon looked at her before Stefan and Elena walked up to her. She was sure that Damon was going to mess up tonight, and tell Elena, or Bella was going to stop her and tell her it was too dangerous to use her magic if Klaus showed up.

Damon and Bella walked into the gym and took in all the decorations.

"Is it rude of me to say, that they waste time on dances all the time?" Damon asked

Bella shook her head no. But she had to admit, they do go all out for every dance and every activity the school puts on. She didn't know if they did that at every school around the world, but she thought if it were a competition, her school would win.

"I'm just glad there aren't rainbows everywhere." She muttered and he snorted

"Thanks for coming everybody." The girl from the lunch room said into the mic, "We have a special shout out tonight. This is for Elena, from Klaus." She said smiling out to the crowd.

"That was a lame cheap shot; he's just trying to bait us." Damon snarked out

"We know everybody here." Bella said

"Maybe he's not here, maybe he just wants us to believe that he is." Stefan suggested

"This is a party people, blend. Let him come to us." Damon told their group

"No, no. I really don't feel like dancing." Jeremy complained as Bonnie dragged him out in the crowd of people

"There's Ric." Damon said as he grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her along with him

Damon and Bella walked over to Ric. Damon placed Bella in to his side between him and Ric.

"Special dedication, huh? This guy is a little twisted." Alaric said

"I'm not impressed." Both Damon and Bella said at the same time causing Alaric to look at them with a brow raised.

"No?" Alaric asked

"Nah, if he was such a badass, then he would have done something a little bit more dramatic than that." Bella sighed out as she watched her sister and Stefan dance.

"Let us know if you see anything out of whack." Damon said to Alaric and stepped into the crowd of people and pulled Bella to dance with him

"How you doing?" Damon asked Bella ask he danced silly dances around her

"I'm trying not to freak out and blow people up!" She rushed out

"Relax, didn't you hear about the last decade dance? The vampires were all, ahhh, and..." He started to say

"And you won." She finished for him

"Exactly." He said as he took her hand and twirled her around and brought her back so she was flush against his body.

"You're good at this." She giggled

"I've got moves you've never seen." He smirked at her and twirled her out again and spun her back in to him

"What are we going to do about Bonnie?" Bella asked

"She told Jeremy, which means that soon enough your little sister is going to find out." Damon said

Bella looked over at Elena talking to Bonnie and Stefan going off to talk to Jeremy who walked out of the gym with gusto.

"I swear we should be psychic." Bella muttered and nodded her head in the direction of her sister and Bonnie.

"This is why we should never involve her in anything. She always wants to take over and control what happens, and who does what." Damon hissed out while rolling his eyes.

"Nobody ever listens to me." Bella shook her head and both of them walked out to find Stefan.

They weren't in the mood to argue with Elena, not tonight, not right now.

They found Stefan talking to Jeremy and Stefan saw Damon and Bella come out of the gym. He walked over to both of them with anger on his face.

"Neither of you told Elena, that Bonnie could die?" He asked

"No, why would we tell her? She would have just tried to stop our plan. And our plan is killing Klaus." Damon growled out

"Let me ask you something Stefan, if you had the power to kill Klaus like Bonnie does, then would you do it? It meant stopping Klaus from killing her in his ritual, would you?" Bella asked him

Stefan's silence told her his answer, that yes; he would do it, even if he died in the process. He would stop at nothing to make sure she's safe.

"Alright, now let's go find Jeremy, and get him back to his date. Now isn't the time for this shit." Bella muttered and grabbed both of their arms and tugged them along.

The three of them found Jeremy being surrounded by guys as some of them held him back and the other's hit him. They jogged down the hall not wanting to give their selves away.

"Hey Idiot" Damon called out.

The guy, who seemed to be the leader of them, pulled out a crossbow and shot Damon with it, the stake went into his shoulder.

"Let me guess, Klaus says hi?" Damon asked as he ripped the stake out

The three of them knocked the guys out and took the weapons from their hands using vampire speed. Both Bella and Damon in a rage held stakes in the hands about to put them in the human's hearts.

"No, no, don't kill them!" Stefan rushed out, "They're compelled." He told them

"So?" They both asked him

"So the whole things a distraction go find Bonnie and Elena. They're going to need Bella." Stefan told them

Bella shoved the guy in her hands into harshly, followed by Damon slamming the human in his arms into lockers harshly as well, knocking him out cold. Then they both took off down the hall in search for Elena and Bonnie.

Outside, while Bonnie and Elena were having a little what would you do talk, Alaric ran up to the two of them out of breath.

"Elena, it's Jeremy." Alaric said

Both girls turned towards him in horror.

"Klaus has Jeremy, come on!" He urged them and took off with them following closely behind

Once they were back in the building they followed him down a few halls.

"Okay, so where are you taking us?" Elena asked

"Just a little further." Alaric said calmly

Elena looked around the hall they were walking in and noticed how quiet it was, and how nobody seemed to be around.

"Something's not right." She said to nobody but herself

"Where is Jeremy?" Bonnie demanded

Alaric stopped ten feet ahead of them, and laughed.

"I just had to get away from that dance. The 60's, _so_ not my decade, I mean whose call was that anyways? I much prefer the 20's, the style, the parties, the Jazz." He said

Elena looked at him confused, but Bonnie seemed to put the pieces together faster.

"Alaric, are you on vervain?" Elena asked

"Now why would you ask me that question? Elena? " He asked her

He started stepping closer to the girls, and Elena stepped closer to Bonnie, out of instinct.

"He's been compelled." Elena told Bonnie in a quiet voice

"Nope, try again!" He said in a cheerful voice

"Okay, what's going on?" Bonnie asked as she stepped in front of Elena in a protective manner and held her hands up in front of Alaric

"Okay, I'll give you a hint. I am not Alaric." He said

Elena's brows furrowed as she tried to think of what was going on and why Alaric was acting the way he was if he wasn't compelled to do so. Then it all dawned on her, he wasn't Alaric at all, at least not right now.

"Klaus." She breathed out

"SURPRISE!" Alaric or Klaus said letting her know she got it right.

"No, no, it's not possible!" She said shaking her head not wanting to believe it at all

"Just relax Elena; I'm not here to hurt you. You're not on my hit list tonight." Klaus told her, and then looked at Bonnie, "But you are." He said with a smile

Before he could do anything else Bonnie flicked him into a set of lockers. He hit them hard, but he didn't stay down as long as he would have if he was Alaric. He groaned a little and got right back up.

"Now did I mention that I know a witch? You're going to have to hit me a lot harder than that." He told Bonnie as he ran at her

But Bonnie just flung him even farther down the hall, into a glass display case. He started laughing this time.

"By all means, fire away." Klaus taunted her, "If you kill this body, I'll just get a new body maybe Jeremy." He suggested

"Go Elena, run! Run!" Bonnie yelled to Elena as she turned away from Klaus and pushed Elena along.

Bonnie wasn't going to kill him, she wasn't going to risk Jeremy's body, she wasn't going to risk him at all, in anyway.

As they ran away they ran into Bella and Damon.

"What happened?" Damon asked since he saw them running

"Klaus, Klaus is in Alaric's body." Elena said pointing in the direction in which they came from.

"What?" Damon and Bella asked at the same time

"He possesses it, or something." Bonnie told them

"Go find Stefan, now!" Bella told Elena

Once Elena ran away, Bella and Damon both looked at Bonnie.

"Can you kill him?" Damon asked

"He's got some sort of protection spell." Bonnie told him as she shook her head

"You have the power of a hundred witches, break it!" Damon demanded her

"I tried, I've been trying. If I kill Alaric, he will just find another body to possess. He knows I have my powers, Damon, he's _trying _to kill me." Bonnie told him

"No, Klaus doesn't get to win tonight, no way. Are you still willing to do whatever it takes to kill him?" Damon asked

Bella went back and forth between Damon and Bonnie. She wasn't sure where Damon was going with this, but she sure as shit honestly didn't want Bonnie to die. She and Bonnie may have had their ups and downs since she returned home, but, she didn't want her childhood friend to die. Not for Elena, not for anybody.

Bonnie nodded her head either way, and looked as determined as all hell. Bonnie then looked over at Bella, and took her hand her hers.

"Okay, this is what you need to do." Damon said and then launched into his plan

And the plan worked, it had its desired effect. Klaus, Elena, and Stefan both believed that Bonnie was dead, and it needed to be done. He needed to believe that she was dead, and let them defenseless. Of course, Elena found out that Bonnie wasn't really dead, and that it was all trick against Klaus to believe that she was, because they didn't want to out Bella, about her being able to use magic.

That night, Elena pulled the dagger from Elijah's heart.

_**TOGS – TOGS – TOGS – TOGS – TOGS – TOGS – TOGS – TOGS – TOGS – TOGS - **_

While the other's slept Elena stayed up all night waiting for Elijah to wake up. And once he did, it scared the shit out of her. His body snapped in several places and he kept gasping for breath like he couldn't breathe.

He looked up Elena with wide eyes.

"Katarina." He whispered

"It's me, its Elena." She whispered to him hoping she could stay quiet and keep him quiet long enough so the others didn't awake.

His eye went wide, and his head fell back against the dirt ground of the cellar in which he had been kept. She went to shake him, to wake him back up, but just as her hand was about to touch is chest, his body convulsed to the side, and then he struggled with himself to get up. Once he stood up he started gasping for air again.

"I can't, I can't breathe." He told her and collapsed on his hands and knees

She helped him back up and he looked back at her and asked her what was happening to him, still gasping for breath he staggered away at vampire speed and ran into the wall.

"I can't be here; you have to get me out of this house." Elijah told her through gasps

"You're not invited in." She realized that the house was in her name, and she had to invite the boys back into the house.

He let go of her again and staggered into a wall, then vanished up the stairs. Elena ran after him up the stairs and through the house until she got to the front door. She found Elijah kneeling down outside of the door, getting his breath back.

Once he saw her he went to attack her but stopped by the invisible barrier that held him outside without and invitation.

"What happened?" Elijah asked her

"Shh!" She told him as she held her finger to her lips telling him to be quiet. She pointed to toward the ceiling, and shook her head. "I'll tell you but not here. Can I trust you?" She ask him in a whisper.

"Can I trust you?" He whisper countered with a slight glare on his face

Elena nodded her head yes, telling him she could be trusted.

But what Elena didn't know, is that while she was down in the dirty cellar, Bella had already left the house not long before Elijah took his first breath post daggered heart. She had her own person to go see.

Bella made her way over to Alaric's house that morning. While she thought Elena was asleep in Stefan's room with Stefan, and Damon asleep in his room. She snuck out barely making a sound. She jumped into her car and took off towards the apartment complex.

She slowly made her way up to Alaric's door, took a breath to calm her nerves and emotions and knocked on the door.

A few seconds later a man opened the door, not Alaric or Klaus or whatever.

"I'm looking for Klaus?" Bella told him

"Let her in, Maddox." She heard Alaric's voice float out the door

Maddox opened the door wider, and stepped aside. Bella nodded at him in thanks, and stepped inside the apartment.

"I have to be honest, I wasn't expecting you." Klaus said as he stood up from where he was sitting.

Not even five feet was in between them and Bella just stood were she was. She stared at him, tilting her had to the side. She was trying to understand why. Why use somebody else's body, why not use his own?

"Is something wrong?" He asked looking around him

"No, nothing is wrong. I just don't understand." She explained but didn't move an inch to get closer to him

"What don't you understand, Isabella?" He asked her and gestured for her to sit down

She looked at where he suggested and paused, before allowing herself to sit. It wasn't that she was scared, but this was the man that helped give her life. Some all-powerful man that scared many people, but she wasn't scared, just nervous.

She took her seat, and watched as he sat down as well, just looking at her.

"I guess I just don't understand why you would use somebody else's body instead of your own. Don't get me wrong it's clever and definitely different. But it's so weird, and I'll admit it's a little cool. The song wasn't impressive, but taking over somebodies body, impressive." She said as she nodded at him

"Thank you." He replied looking a little taken back. "I take it that, while you're here, nobody else knows of this?" He asked

"I couldn't tell them. I needed this, just for myself. Part of me hates you for wanting to kill my sister, and the other part, the other part wants to know the man that helped created her. That part wants to know the only parent she has left." She said while shrugging.

"I'm sorry that part of you hates me, but I'll be honest with you here. The sacrifice will, happen, and I'm not so sorry that I want it." He told her

"I figured you would say that, and right now, I'm not here to talk about that. I'm here to ask questions and hope you can give me answers. I want to know about you for what little time you have left." She told him seriously.

Again he looked taken back, and Maddox went to use magic against her but she flicked him against the wall using her mind, not her hands like Bonnie, and held him there.

"You're little friend can't hurt me, and if he tries that again, I'll rip his heart out of his body and eat." Bella hissed out, "I was just being civil, can we not get along for right now?" She sighed out

Klaus nodded and Bella released Maddox and she made herself stay calm and relax.

Two hours into talking, she got a text message from Damon asking where she as and if Elena was with her. She told him she would explain where she was when she got back, and that no, Elena wasn't with her.

Not too long after that Greta came into the apartment with two men trailing after here carrying a large box that looked like a casket.

"It's my body." Klaus said and waved for Greta to come over to them. "Greta this is my daughter Isabella, this is one of my witches, Greta." He said

"I know who she is; I had the pleasure of meeting her father and brother." Bella said nodding

"You're very powerful." Greta muttered

Bella again nodded and was asked if she wanted to stay while Klaus got back in his body. She decided that she would stay, but for only that, and then she had to leave. Klaus agreed and Bella watched closely at what they were doing.

Ten minutes later, the box that held Klaus' body, opened up as it stood length ways. Out stepped a man dressed sharply, just like her Uncle Elijah. He had blond short wavy hair, plump lips, and an angular face. He was tall as well, and lean.

If she were to be honest, he was beautifully handsome, and she couldn't believe that he was the man that she had dreamed about off and on throughout the years. She thought her mind made him up somehow, but here is, right in front of her, looking into her eyes.

"Hello Isabella." Klaus said, his crisp English accent rang out to her ears.

_**A/N – **_

_**Well my dears, let me know how it was, but I truly hoped you enjoyed it. It took me some time to get this update wrote out and put together, but, me being me, I had to do it my way.**_

_**I know some of you will be upset about Isobel and how Jenna found out the truth, but… it wouldn't be me if I didn't fuck with it and twist it around. I also wanted to give Bella a little time with her birth mother, ya know.**_

_**Also, I know some of you won't be happy that Bella went to visit Klaus, and that she wanted to get to know him, even if she still wanted to kill him.**_

_**Please Review!**_

_**Cullensbabymama7**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! I just wanted to start you all off with telling you that I am so thankful to have such lovely readers. Your reviews and the support that you all give to me and this story is just amazing. I know last chapter was like, super-mega long and huge and everything. And I'm sorry to say this chapter wont be as long as the last one. I still hope you all enjoy it just the same, and leave your love in a review. Also, I'm also open to taken review smooches!**

**Lets have a Gilbert Sister Show Down, shall we?**

* * *

><p>"Hello, Isabella." Klaus told her as he stood there waiting to see what she would say.<p>

Honestly in all his life, he had never been worried about a person meeting him, the real him for the first time. But this time meant something, it was important for her to accept him, in his own body. He had his own reasons for using somebody else, but this was it, this was the big reveal, so to speak. And by the look on her face, he wasn't sure if it was a good look or a bad look.

Isabella looked at him stunned at how beautifully handsome he was. She sort of expected something completely different, a hunchback or some deformation on his face, like a lazy eye or scars, or maybe even three eyes. From all the horrible things she's heard about him, she couldn't help but expect him to appear hideously ugly. And for him not, it blew her away. He looked remarkably young, and it fit actually, since Isobel was with him when she was younger, she figured he couldn't look old for him to lure her in his grasp.

"You're not ugly." She blurted out causing him to laugh at her.

"Were you expecting something a little more grotesque?" Klaus asked her with an amused smirk on face.

She blinked an nodded honestly.

"Your actually quite handsome, I might have pictured a hunchback or a lazy eye." She giggled out

"And are you disappointed that your imagination of the way I looked was wrong?" Klaus asked her as he took a step closer to her.

Bella sighed as her phone went off in with a buzz telling her that she had a new text message.

_Looks like your little sister and my little brother have gone rogue. She's un-daggered Elijah and is off with him somewhere and we have no idea where that is. Stefan told me to trust her, and that he agrees with her. Come home, hurry._

Bella cursed quietly and shoved her phone roughly back into her pocket and stared at the ground trying to calm down.

"What is it?" Klaus asked her sounding worried and it shocked her.

"It seems my little sister and my dear uncle Elijah have decided to make their own plans, on her and your precious sacrifice." Bella hissed through her teeth

He looked confused.

"I thought you said that she daggered him?" He asked her while pointed to her.

"She did, but apparently she decided not to let me handle it and go off on her own as always." Bella answered and shrugged like it was nothing new, which it wasnt.

Bella once again felt betrayed by her sister. All she asked was for Elena to trust her and listen to her for once in her life and once again she proved that she shouldn't be trusted. Bella became pissed because Elena seems to think that she's doing what's best for everyone, but it's not.

"You like and get along with my brother?" Klaus asked tilting his head a bit as he asked the question

Because he honestly thought about killing his brother but if she got along with him enough, then he would spare him. For her of course.

"He has a crush on me, it's creepy and freaks me out. Not to mention it pisses my boyfriend off. They daggered him with out me knowing while I was out doing something. I wouldn't have daggered him, I would have just tortured him. But then again he still lied and deserved it." She told him

"What do you mean that he has a crush on you? By blood he is your uncle!" Klaus spat his face showing his anger

Bella felt oddly pleased that he seemed became angry at such a thing, it made her feel tingly, but she shoved it down and ignored it.

"Well it's not really so bad. I mean back when you were human it was common for a family member to have feelings for another person in the family. I figured this was normal for you Originals, given your age and the time you're from." She said through a scrunched up expression trying to explain it to him

"I see." He said still not agreeing, because it wasn't right, not in his eyes.

"So before I leave, I figured I could make you the deal of a life time, of the ages actually." She said as she squared her shoulders and looked him dead in the eye.

"And what is that?" He asked stepping closer to her

"What do you say to deal that will make us both happy? Hm?" She asked waiting for him to take the bait.

Bella left Alaric's apartment with a mildly happy attitude, the rest was all annoyance and anger. She honestly felt like she accomplished so much in just a few hours, only to have Elena not only betray her but the people who cared about and had put their lives on the line for her, for her life.

Bella pulled her phone out as she started her drive back to the Boarding House.

"Hello Dear!" Damon chirped sarcastically happy.

Bella giggled a little into the phone but it died out as a sigh passed her lips.

"I need you to have Stefan call the oh so magnificent Elena and have her bring Elijah and herself back to the house. We have much to discuss, but I need you, Mason, and Tyler met me at the Falls before I talk to Elijah and Elena, as well as Stefan." Bella said through her teeth.

"Alright, is this about where you've been and what you've done?" He asked her in a whisper

"Yeah. You'll get everything, the truth. But I need to tell the three of you together. This time it's us going rogue. Tell Stefan your going to pick up the Lockwood boys, not that your meeting me." Bella sighed out

"Alright, see ya soon." He whispered back and hung up.

Bella made a few turns and headed towards the falls to meet up with her boys. She's pissed off and this time, she was involving the most trusted. And as much as she knew she could trust Alaric, he wasnt available at the moment and then again she couldn't trust him either. At least, not really, not at the moment at least. She needed him safe for Jenna, meaning that he couldn't be apart of this.

She arrived at the Falls and waited inside her car for Damon and her boys to arrive. Half hour later the three of them arrived in Damon's car. She laughed to herself at how thorough he really was, telling Stefan he was going to pick up the Lockwood's, so he actually picked them up so they could arrive together in his car.

She got out as her boys got of the car.

"Alright. We're here, spill." Damon told her as he hugged her tightly to him and checked her over.

"Elena and I had the same thought. She went to Elijah, and I went to Klaus. But before the three of you protest and tell me how stupid I am, it wasn't a bad idea. Not only did I get to know him, but I offered him a deal of a life time. One that can make all of us happy." Bella told him and sucked in a breath. "I know that you guys wont agree with it, but this is my chance, this is the last parent I have, and I don't want to kill him, no matter how much he wants to do this thing. I still need that, I had my other parents taken away, and this, well he is my last chance. But I need you three to trust me and have my back like you've had my back, like I've always had your backs. I need you to believe in me, that I can do this, and not fail. I need us to united on this, not just a bit but all the way. Because this is the last time I'm saving my sister's life, and I need the only people I trust to have my back, truly and completely." She said as she paced in front of their cars, in front of them.

Damon, Mason and Tyler looked between the three of them and nodded. They knew they trusted her, she always made sure they always been taken care of and safe. She never asked them of anything, yet she always gave to them, never expecting anything in return.

"You know we'll always have your back Bella. No matter what, we will always be there for you and help you in any way that you need us. We can and will do any and everything we can do to help us, all you have to do is say the words." Mason said for the three of them, " But before we can agree to whatever it is, I want you to tell us what in the hell you were doing when you left town after your parents died." He grinned at her and waggled his eye brows.

Tyler and Damon looked at Mason and then to them selves and shrugged, seeming to agree.

Bella sighed and glared but nodded anyways. It's the least she can do.

"I went to Washington. I met up with a few vampires. Jasper Whitlock, Alice Whitlock, and a few others. Jasper served in the civil war, he was a Major, his wife Alice, had been a witch when she was human and they live together with others. They call themselves a coven, well a family. They stick together and move around from place to place after a few years and then start over posing as different identities. Jasper taught me how to fight, how to defend myself against many. Their father figure if you can believe that, taught me that family is first, no matter what, and that I needed to return, even though I planned to, he only made me do it faster. I learned about being a vampire, from vampires, how to live, how to hide myself, how to defend myself better. Though they live off of animal blood like Stefan, but I couldn't do that." She told them

"I remember him. When we were human, I met him. Girly blond hair? blue eyes, serious southern accent?" Damon asked

Bella nodded and punched his stomach.

"He's a friend and he's been helping me at a distance. He gives me information on history when I need it. He and his family can find anything out, and I mean anything." She told them.

"Alright, so now that you've told us. Tell us your deal you made with Klaus." Tyler said nodding in her direction.

"The sacrifice, it happens, tonight when the moon is at its highest." Bella told them

"Your going to allow Klaus to kill your sister?" Tyler asked

"No, you idiot. Didn't she just say this was the last time she's saving her sister's life?" Mason asked Tyler after he slapped him upside the head harshly, which earned him a glare in return from his nephew.

"Let's not fight, children. Let's allow her to explain, shall we?" Damon asked sarcastically as he rolled his eyes and looked back at his girlfriend

"Elena isn't being sacrificed." She said shrugging her shoulders

"But you just said that it was going to happen, tonight. How the heck is that going to happen without Elena. She's the Doppelganger!" Mason rushed out throwing his hands in air, becoming frustrated

"Like I said, Elena isn't being sacrificed, Katherine is." She smiled brightly

Before she could even continue in her explanation, she'd been cut off, once again by the peanut gallery.

"You can't do that, it wont work. She's a vampire, once a Doppelganger turned into a vampire the blood and sacrifice would be void." Damon argued.

"I can turn her back into a human, for a short period. Giving a window to do the sacrifice and allow Elena to live a happy human life." She told them as she shrugged

"Wait, is that even possible. I mean I know it's possible, but witches are to keep the balance, wouldn't that be toppling it?" Mason asked

"Not exactly. This is sketchy at best. Katherine shouldn't have ever been turned, once she was, nature knocked off balance. If I turn her back even for a short period it still would leave things in an unbalanced situation. But once she's human, for the sacrifice, her life will have ended, there for correcting whatever part of nature that became unbalanced. In a way, I'm putting it how it suppose to have gone. She should have died a long time ago, from old age and buried. Her dying in the sacrifice leaves her dying at an old age and she could be buried just the same." She explained.

"But you need a Doppelganger, werewolf, and a vampire. Does he already have a vampire and a werewolf?" Damon asked with this brows scrunched together so tight they almost touched in the middle

Bella reached over and smoothed his expression out with her thumb.

"No, he doesn't. My job is to get everything, in order for the deal to work. His witch, Greta, will be performing the ritual, though." She said with excitement.

"How is that a good thing?" Mason asked

The other two nodded in agreement wondering the same thing.

"She will die in the ritual. It is how it has to be."She shrugged

The three of her boys looked at with wide eyes and slowly nodded their heads.

"And do you have a vampire and a werewolf?" Damon asked

"Of course, they're being delivered to the old Lockwood cellar as we speak and being chained up nice and tight." She said stepping away.

"So, what now? Is this really happening? Tonight?" Mason asked

"Yes, now we go to Damon's and ream Elena new one after we allow her to spill her guts and explain what she's doing with my untruthful uncle. We'll allow her to think that she's getting to do things her way, but in reality she isn't. Once everything is in place, I'll seal them inside, and Mason and Tyler will guard that house with their lives, while Damon and I go to the ritual, and over see that it's done." Bella nodded

"Why do we have to stay guard?" Tyler asked with a scowl on his handsome face.

"Because not only is it safest for you two, It's so Bonnie doesn't try anything." Bella told them

"Your locking witchy inside the house as well? Isn't that against the witch code of honor or something?" Damon asked

Bella snorted and walked the door of her car.

"I took her power away once before, that's against the witch code of honor, she's all about the Elena parade obviously. So she's gets locked in the cellar of the house, not just in the house." She said as she got in and drove away.

Mason, Damon, and Tyler looked at each other.

"Shall we?" Damon asked

"Yeah, I want to see what Elena's going to do to try to save her ass this time. I'm surprised Bells hasn't drained her near death yet." Tyler said as he chuckled out

"The thing with Bella is that no matter how many times Elena hurts her feelings or betrays her and her trust, she's going to be there for her sister. They're family, just like Stefan and I are. But I know that what Bella said, she meant." Damon muttered out

"What do you mean?" Mason asked as Damon took a turn towards the house

"This is the last time she's going to save Elena." He answered

"And you're okay with that?" Tyler asked

"Look, she has every right to stop helping Elena. I mean every time Bella is there for her and puts herself last before everyone else, mainly Elena, Elena screws up. I'm getting tired of watching her hurt Bell, and having to see Bell forgive her all the time. It's not right, and this time, I think Elena needs a lesson on give and take. Wouldn't you get tired of somebody taking every time something comes up, just expecting for somebody to lay their life in the line, while you try to turn everything around and ruin the progress that's being made? You can't help somebody that doesn't want help, boys. And Elena obviously doesn't want help, or doesn't realize that she does. Being betrayed so many times can only go so far until somebody decides they've had enough. Bell has had enough, so let her do this last thing, and leave it alone." Damon explained

Both boys became surprised by everything they heard him say, and that it actually came from Damon Salvatore's mouth. He didn't seem like the type, but Tyler and Mason could see that he really was the type, at least for Bella. Any with knowing that, they were happy to see and know that Damon was perfect for the girl who changed their lives.

Bella arrived to the Boarding House five minutes before the boys arrived. Not only did she like that it looked as if she never saw them, but also it gave her time to send out a massive text to some of the people she wished to keep safe. She knew that she may have made this deal with Klaus, but that didn't mean he was a trust worthy man. So once she magically locked the Boarding House down, she was going to make sure that the most important people to her, and her boys, were safe.

Carol Lockwood, Sherrif Forbes, Matt, Bonnie, Alaric, Jenna, Jeremy, Elena, Stefan, and Elijah were all going to be inside together. She didn't care for Carol, but Tyler and Mason did of course, so she was happy to have her locked tight. Sherrif Forbes annoyed the pants off of her, but Damon had become friends with her, and he wanted to look out for her wellbeing, so she had no problems having her there. Matt had always been a little brother to her, and she was planning on asking him to live at the Gilbert house instead of having him live on his own, she worried about him. Jenna, Alaric, and Jeremy were her family just as much as Elena is, so she wanted them together, not to mention Alaric and Jeremy could help Jenna not freak out to the point of a too early heart attack. Elena, Stefan, Bonnie, and Elijah were all liabilities, and could stop her in doing this thing tonight, so she had to make sure they were together in on place with no way out. Not even Bonnie could break through her containment spell.

She walked into the Boarding House, walking passed Elena, Elijah, and Stefan who had stopped speaking once she opened the front door. She walked up the steps calmly and went into Damon's room to change her clothes. She decided she wanted to comfortable for the rest of the day. One of Damon's black t-shirts and a pair of her yoga shorts and a pair of sneakers, she figured it could get a little physical in a little bit, so why not.

She heard Damon and the Lockwood boys arrive, so she made her way quietly down the stairs. Nobody had said a word yet, not even when she came into the house. Once she walked down the stairs and looked around the room, she took a look at Elijah.

"Uncle Elijah, I see my sister undone her handy daggering." Bella said cheerfully with a false smile on her face.

"Elijah and I have renew the terms of our deal." Elena told her as she stood next to Elijah

"Really?" Damon asked

"The two of you, and the others will come to no harm by my hands. I only ask for one thing in return." Elijah said as he stepped away from Elena and stood in the middle of the room.

"What's that?" Bella asked tilting her head sideways

"An apology, Stefan already gave me his, I'd like one from you Damon." He told Damon with the most serious expression on his face.

Bella looked at Damon and He looked at her. She shook her head and started laughing, and it wasnt a nice beautiful laugh either, it was more like a low cackle.

"You lie and you expect my boyfriend to say he's sorry for wanting to kill you? I mean, did he put the dagger in your heart?" Bella asked

"Well no, but he is the one that gave the Dagger to Alaric, and then Elena." Elijah sputtered out.

"You mean Elena's father gave Damon the dagger and told him to kill you, and yet he never explained that the dagger had to stay in, so it been out. So Elena daggered you, herself when she got scared and thought you were going to kill her. Correct?" Bella asked

"Yes." He agreed

"Then really, if you think about it, Elena and John are the real people who need to apologize, not Damon. Damon didn't come up with it, then again, you're the one who had been untrustworthy, which ended badly for you." Bella reasoned

She wasnt going to have Damon say he was sorry, because not only would it be worthless, it would be pointless, because he in fact, was not sorry about anything.

"You lied to me, by not out right telling me what you were going to do or what you had really planned to do. So the way I see it, you can sit down and shut up, and stop demanding for things you're not going to get. Same goes for Elena." Bella shrugged and she walked around Elijah in a circle

"The sacrifice is going to happen Bella, Bonnie isn't able to kill Klaus without hurting herself. And Elijah knows how to save my life!" Elena said with a hopeful voice, "I told you guys I could find another way, and I did." She said looking smug between Bella and Damon.

"Did you know, that while you were out with Elijah, I had a visit of my own to tend to?" Bella asked completely ignoring what Elena just said.

"A visit of your own?" Elena asked, confused.

"But of course, isn't that what I just said Elena? I guess you really are hard of hearing, explains why you betrayed me and everyone else around you once again. But no matter, you want to do it your way, then we will do it your way. You know best and better than us all right? You're going to protect us as we've been protecting you?" Bella asked as she giggled out sarcastically

"Bella don't be angry, I'm not trying to make you angry." Elena sputtered out quickly and walked to stand in front of her sister.

"I'm not angry Elena, I just want to know how _my_ Uncle is going to protect you. Because I'm a little confused, how can he keep you alive after you've been sacrified to your death, better than I can? I'm a little lost here, I believe I'm a witch, vampire, and werewolf, I'm sure I could come up with some ideas to keep you alive, so how is he going to do it?" Bella asked putting on a good show, because they seemed to believe she was really just worried and curious.

"I just can't believe your trusting him, are you sure this is what you want Elena." Tyler asked as he sat down, ready to just enjoy the show.

Mason followed his nephew's motions by sitting with him. He was only going to act if it came to Bella's safety which he was sure he didn't need to worry about it. But Damon has proved to be a good friend, even though he does some pretty questionable things. Either way, he knew that Bella would want Mason and Tyler to help Damon with anything if need be.

"I can and do." Elena confirmed nodding to him

"Tonight is the full moon, we have to assume that Klaus is prepared to break the curse." Elijah said as everybody took a seat.

Bella already gave everyone a time to arrive, they had a few hours for Elena and Elijah to plead their case, not that any of it was going to happen. It was the least she could do, since this is the last time she was helping her sister keep her human life intact.

"Elena said you told her earlier that the curse was fake, that the sun and the moon curse is actually a curse on Klaus himself. Well a curse placed on Klaus?" Stefan asked from his seat next to Elena.

Elijah took it upon himself to stand and not sit down like the rest of him. Bella figured he needed to move around, to hide his nerves. Because he was nervous, she could feel it from where she sat next to Damon and Tyler, with Mason next to Tyler.

"Klaus is a vampire born of a werewolf bloodline. The curse is werewolf half from manifesting but if he breaks it, he will be a true hybrid." Elijah said stealing a glance at Bella and the two boys next to her.

"Then why are you letting him break the curse? I mean we could kill him today, with Bonnie!" Damon said as Bella hid her smile

He was doing well at playing this. She was proud, not only because he was playing along but because he hadn't lashed out yet at the stupidity of his little brother and her little sister. Not to mention he had yet to attack Elijah, and Bella knew Damon was just itching to one up her Original of an uncle.

"Damon." Stefan said giving him a disapproving look

"No! Bonnie can't use that much power without dying." Elena argued

"So we'll all write her a great eulogy!" He sarcastically said

"It's not an option, Damon!" Elena told him

"Alright, how do we break this curse?" Stefan asked trying to get the attention back on the curse, and not on arguing.

_Like that is going to help_.

"The curse it's self is very straight forward. The ingredients so to speak are already known." Elijah answered

"The moonstone." Stefan listed

"A wich with channel the power of the full moon to release the spell that is bound within the stone. After that, Klaus being both werewolf and vampire, will sacrifice one of each." Elijah told them

"What if we can spare a person, what if one of the people being sacrificed is one of both?" Elena asked

Bella turned her eyes to her sister and glared harshly at her, leaning forward resting her elbows on her knees.

"Are you trying to ask if myself, or Mason and Tyler could be used instead of a separate Vampire and Werewolf? Because that's what I'm getting from your words, sister." Bella asked with wide eyes.

"It's only a question Bells, I mean we could save having two people killed!" Elena argued

"That's where your wrong. I would never allow one of my hybrids sacrificed, just because you're so excited and ready to die, doesn't mean they are. Not for you, not anymore. You want to do it your way, then fine, it will be done your way. But under no chance in hell are Mason or Tyler going to die in this retarded sacrifice. Besides, it can't a be a hybrid. It has to be one vampire, one werewolf, a Doppelganger, and the moonstone, with a witch to do it and, for Klaus there." Bella hissed at her sister and leaned back in her spot. "And for you to just maliciously ask and offer up one of them, is no better than Katherine using those vampires in 1864 as ploys to be locked in the tomb. Your so much like her, your just too blind to see it." Bella muttered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"What exactly do I have to do with this?" Elena asked ignoring what Bella just said.

Stefan took a look at Bella and gave her an apologetic look and mouth he was sorry. She shrugged rolling her eyes and turned her attention to Elijah and Elena. She hoped they would get this over with soon.

"Klaus has to drink from you, to the point of your death." Elijah said as he brought forward some sort of box

Bella snorted, and smiled at her sister.

"And where do you come in, Uncle Elijah? Where is the big idea for my sister to stay alive, or come back to life, human." Bella asked as she quirked an eye brow at him

He opened the box and handled it with care as he picked up a glass container with a liquid inside of it.

"This is an elixir I quire some five hundred years ago for Katerina. It possess' mystical properties for resuscitation." Elijah said as he held the bottle between both of his hands delicately

"So, I'll be dead?" Elena asked him

Damon and Bella squeezed each other's hands at her statement and locked their fingers together. Damon could sense that his girl was about to lose it, he also wasnt too far behind. He wanted to beat his brother to the point of retardation, and for a vampire he was sure it was impossible but he thought of trying, wants to try it.

"And then you wont." Elijah told her pointedly

"That's your plan, some magical witch potion that has no expiration date? I mean seriously people, how stupid are you, really? Elena this guy is a total nut job, he's going to get you killed, perminately. And then what about Stefan, and your friends, not to mention your family. Bella, Jenna, Jeremy, all of us are family here. Not family by blood but by how we help each other. Let your sister take care of it, she could come up with something better, I'm almost sure of it!" Tyler shouted out as he stood up waving his arms around

"I'm sure my sister can think of a few things that she will think will help. But just because she's some triple all-powerful thing, doesn't mean that she can stop this curse from happening. It isn't her job to stop it or save me. I have to do this, because it's the only thing that will stop him from hurting all of you." Elena said with a firm look on her face.

"And if it doesn't work?" Damon asked as Bella stayed quiet.

"Then I guess I'll just be dead." Elena told him

Damon shot a look of disbelief at his brother. Stefan just gave him a sad look but shook his head.

"I have to respect what she wishes, and this is what she wants to do. I can't take her choices away, it's her life." Stefan said sadly.

"Do we know if Klaus has everything ready, or not?" Elena asked

"Klaus has been waiting to break this curse for over a thousand years. If he doesn't already have a werewolf, then my guess is by tonight he will." Elijah said.

Damon got up from his place next to Bella, and walked around to collect a few glasses. He needed a drink, and he was sure not only did Bella need a drink, but so did her trusty little hybrid babies. At least that's wha the's been teasingly calling them, her babies, because every time she's near them, she turns all motherly.

"Dont you think it's a little early for that?" Stefan asked from his spot next to Elena

"Why not? It's the breakfast of champions, it also helps when being surrounded by idiots." Damon said as he handed two glass' to Tyler, and carried his drink and Bella's drink back to his spot on the couch.

"You know that shit, comments like that isn't helping." Elena spat out

"Elijah is an original vampire, Elena. One that we tried to kill, minus Bella of course. So what makes you think that we can or that you should trust him?" Mason asked harshly leveling her glare out into wide eyes at his tone of voice.

"I'm not going to do anything that is going to hurt my niece, and Elena dying, would hurt her. I'm here to help, I understand that we've had difficulties and problems before, but I just want to help." Elijah protested.

"No what you want to do, is kill my father." Bella said

"Your father? How can you call him a father? He doesn't even know you, and he wants to kill me! Not to mention I'm sure that he would have no problem killing everyone else we care about Bella." Elena nearly shouted out in shock

"So you think we should kill him, because he doesn't know me, and that he wants to kill you, and would kill everyone else?" Bella asked slowly as if she were talking to a five-year old not a teenager

"Yes." Elena said as she nodded

"Then why can't I kill John? He tried to smother me when I was 9, and he also pushed me down the stairs when was 13. Also, he doesn't know you, not completely, not to mention he's helped try to kill Stefan, myself, and Damon. So, how is that right?"

"It's not the same thing and you know it Bella. John is the only parent I have left! Besides, he's human, and innocent." Elena protested

"John is far from innocent, and he's tried killing Bella, your boyfriend, and myself. Let's not forget that Klaus is the only parent that Bella has left. So wouldn't he be fair for her to allow him to live?" Damon asked

Elena didn't say anything, not that she didn't try because her mouth opened and closed enough times to count that the effort for words were there. But Bella didn't want to hear it, she decided she had enough, and that those last comments made by Elena were just sealing to her mind being made up.

"Alright boys, I'm tired of pretending. Lets get this over with, the other's will be here soon." Bella said as she stood up followed by Damon, Mason and Tyler.

"What are you doing? Where are you going? What are you talking about?" Elena fired off question after question

"I'm locking you in this house, as well as all the other people we've all cared and care about. Dont worry, I wont kill your father. And just so you know, there is another way to keep you alive, and human since you don't wish to be a vampire, ever." Bella said as she forced Elijah to sit using magic.

"What are you talking about? There is no other way Bella." Stefan asked as he tried to get up but he couldn't move his body

"Of course there is another way I'm a witch! I can do so many things that you can't, that you've all underestimated. Elena was right about one thing, the sacrifice happens tonight." Bella said as she turned towards her three boys. "I'm going to pick up Katherine, let everyone in, they're silenced from speaking. I don't care if you have to knock them all out then do it." Bella said as she kissed Damon's lips and kissed Mason and Tyler's cheeks.

"Dont worry, we'll take care of everything here, see you soon." Damon told her

Bella went quickly to the basement refrigerator and grabbed a few bags of blood and put them in a duffel. Once that was finished she made sure she had the real moonstone in her pocket, and the cash she had for paying Jasper and his family for helping her.

She left the house and dropped the money off at the spot she had designated for the drop off point, and called his number.

"Money is all there, tell your family thank you again for doing this. I know it goes against some of the things they believe in but it's the only way to keep my sister safe." Bella sighed out

"Dont mention it, Darlin'. Just make sure you do what you have to do, family is first, no matter what, remember that and we'll be just fine. And stay safe, don't get yourself killed trying to be a hero Isabella." Jasper's deep smooth southern voice greeted her from the other line of the phone.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Cowboy. Tell you girl and the others that a care package will be arriving sometime once I'm finished. Tell Edward, that I'm sorry I couldn't be what he wanted, but when I can, I'll help him look for the right one." She laughed out.

"Will do, just be safe. I expect to speak to you soon, sugar." Jasper said and ended the call.

Bella never expected to meet the Cullen and Whitlock family, but Jasper's wife Alice shocked her good. It's said that once a witch is turned into a vampire, that their powers end, and they can't do magic anymore. But for Alice it just wasn't true, not all the way at least. The small little thing of his wife, had always had visions after her life changed from human witch to vampire.

She had been shopping for a new leather jacket with a small body collided with hers and squeezed her tightly. When she managed to pull herself away and went to attack she was stopped by Alice telling her they had waited on her for a long time. Since then, that family has been amazingly nice and open to her. She loved Esmé and Carlisle the parental figures for all of them, they were nice, sweet, and loving. Rosalie was a shy thing, but Bella managed to get the girl to curse and defend herself when she had been subjected to all things Alice wanted to do. Emmett, Rosalie's husband, he was a real riot to be around always kept Bella laughing so hard her body would flush bright red. Jasper was like a brother, an older one who taught her all the things she could use to help her and the others around her. Then there was Edward.

Bella sighed as she parked her car near the tomb, thinking about Edward.

Edward was one of the most sweetest boys or young men she had ever met, in her whole life besides Matt Donovan. He was shy when he first met her, and asked everything, about what she liked and disliked, and the things she wanted to do with her life. He opened doors and held out chairs for her, and if he was sitting in a room she walked in he would stand in up and sit back down when she would take a seat. He had always been the complete gentleman and never once grabbed her ass or called her nicknames like babe or sweetcheeks. He was the type of boy every girl would dream and wish for, but as much as she liked that about him, he wasn't her type. She told him about her situation back in Mystic Falls, and that Tyler was there and they just broke up, and that she couldn't get into anything with him, but she valued his friendship so very much. He told her he understood, and that maybe one day she would change her mind and that he would be waiting for her to see that he could be good for her.

_"I have no doubt that you could be and are good for me, Edward. But it just wouldn't work out. Maybe you'll find a human girl who will love you for that, and love you completely. Or maybe a vampire girl, but that girl isn't me. I want us to be friends, I don't want this to ruin that." Bella said as she got teary eyed when it was time for her to say goodbye, but he was trying to get her to stay._

_"I can't be with a human girl. Maybe you'll change your mind one day, and if you do, I'll be here waiting. I'll be thinking about you Isabella, have a safe trip home." Edward said lowly as he gripped her hands once more tightly in his and kissed her forehead before she got into her taxi to get to the airport._

She's thought of him and his family so many times since she arrived back home. She would compare the differences of Edward between Tyler and Damon, and laugh. She couldn't picture either one of them doing the things Edward had, but she was glad. She and Edward never would have lasted if they took that step, because she liked bad boys, the kind that make you want to punch them one minute, and lick the next. And Edward wasnt that type of person, and she couldn't ask him to change who he was, who he would always be, just for her liking.

Though, she did want to visit sometime after she graduated, and hopefully help him search for the one. She wasnt too sure how far they would get, but she might have suggested him going to bars, and clubs, and some places he would like. That maybe he could bump into a nice girl. She even encouraged him to sleep with as many women he could, easy ones, and hard to get ones. For him to learn women from their actions and such other than their minds, because to her, reading a mind isn't knowing everything there is to know about a person.

Bella got out of her car and took one of the blood bags out and made her way to the tomb entrance. She knew Katherine was going to need to be fully fed to do what she needs to do. She also knew that this kind of Magic wasn't really smiled upon, but frowned upon in witching communities, but she didn't care.

One rule broken for her sister's life, Bella thought sarcastically.

Once at the tomb, Bella opened the blood bag and shook it around, letting its sloshy sound echo nicely to Katherine.

"I have a gift for you!" Bella sang out

Slowly but surely Katherine made her way to the entrance and glowered at Bella.

"You've come to give me to him haven't you?" Katherine asked

"Not at all, that would be too nice. I'm letting you out, I decided your much more useful to me where I can see you." Bella said loving the way Katherine believed her.

Both girls locked eyes and Bella smiled sweetly.

"You are to stay by my side, and not do any thing stupid to make me have to kill you. If you so much as walk wrongly, I'll hand you over to Klaus. No talking to Stefan in any way or Elena, or Mason, or anybody. If somebody talks to you, look away. Do I make my self clear?" Bella sneered out

Bella watched as the compulsion took place and Katherine agreed. She gave the command for Katherine to come to her, and she handed over the blood bag.

"Eat up!" Bella cheerfully said

True to her compulsion, as Katherine drank, Katherine forced herself to stay at Bella's side. They got into the car and they drove back to the Boarding House.

Once Bella and Katherine walked into the door, all eyes were on them, including Elijah's

"Where is Bonnie?" Bella asked

"Uh, Damon and Mason took her to the cellar, I couldn't do it. I'm sorry, B." Tyler asked in a soft voice

"Hey, I understand why you couldn't do it and that's fine. Youve done great, no worries!" Bella chirped Happily

Bella waved her hand towards Elijah, Elena, and Stefan so they could talk once again.

"What's going on?" Stefan and Elena asked, they still couldn't move.

"Bella, don't do this. If you're doing what I think you're doing, its wrong." Elijah tried to sway her

Bella used her magic to force everyone else to sit and not allow them to talk, because once the three idiots started to talk, so did everyone else, and it just annoyed her to no end.

"As I said, the sacrifice will happen tonight. Only Elena isn't going to be Doppelganger there, Kathy here will be. That's all you need to know." Bella said shrugging her shoulders and looked at her sister. "This is the last time I will be here to save your life, and to fix your messes. You've betrayed and not listened too many times and I've had enough. Not only your life was on-line for you to make a deal with. Everyone elses was too, if you would have died, then it would affect everyone around you. You're the most selfish, ignorant, stupid, controlling, self-centered, and manipulative person I know besides Katherine. You like to say you're so different from her, but you're not." Bella said through a glare, and her eyes became glassy, she turned towards Stefan. "I love you like a little brother, who I know can take care of himself. But you have to stop taking Elena's side when deep down you know its wrong and that she's wrong. Your also one of the biggest idiots ever."Bella told him

Bella took a look a round at everybody and nodded a hello, not bothering to speak. She honestly wasn't in the mood for a chat or any sort of conversation. If she were to be honest, the only thing she was in the mood for was blood, but she couldn't feed, not yet. She had a vampire Doppelganger to feed. She needed Katherine to be so full Katherine would think her stomach was going to explode from all the intake of blood. She also knew that blood bags weren't going to do the trick, she needed Katherine to feed fresh, from the source.

Bella nodded Tyler and Mason over to her, and like quickly complied, never looking at Katherine. Mason was still not over the fact that Katherine was the reason he broke the transition from human to werewolf causing him pain for so long. He knew that Bella needed Katherine in tip-top shape, and the anger inside of him if he looked at her would cause him to kill her. And he couldn't kill her, this was a once in a lifetime chance, and he wasnt going to be the one to mess it up, not over his anger, and not over his hate.

"If you're not busy, which you shouldn't be, would be so kind to rally up a few fresh bodies for Katherine to feed from?" Bella asked

"Sure B, is this going to help with ya know?" Tyler asked in a whisper

Bella nodded at them and then towards the door, silently telling them to get going and stop talking to her. They went on their way.

Mason and Tyler took Matt's truck since the back of it had a lot of space. They weren't sure on how many fresh bodies they would need to grab since Bella was very specific and neither of them honestly wanted to question her. So they went a few towns over and picked up five fresh men. They knew the humans they took weren't saints, and that made them feel better. They were all for the cause, getting Katherine human so she could be sacrificed, but they didn't necessarily want to pick up truly innocent people, it would have felt wrong to them.

Once they brought the unconscious five men to the backyard area, Bella brought Katherine out and compelled her to drink them until all the blood in their bodies were drained. Katherine wasn't a very clean eater but she got the amount Bella felt was good enough.

The bodies were there taken back where they came from once again by Mason and Tyler, while Bella gathered all she would need to make the temporary process from vampire to human happen.

Damon fitted around the living room and the rest of the house with music up high, enough to annoy the shit out of his little brother. He didn't have it in himself to feel bad about it, because truthfully, Damon was ready. He was ready for this sacrifice business to be over and done with, and he was ready for Katherine to be out of his life completely. He had no bad feelings for what was going to happen, he supported Bella and what she was doing. But he was a little nervous, a little worried about what would happen after it was all said and done.

Damon couldn't and wouldn't believe for one second that after this little ditty of a sacrifice was over, that Klaus would leave town and be gone. Not with Bella at least wanting to know him more, and not with him wanting to know his daughter more. He wasnt sure if Bella was going to pack up and leave for a while to get close to Klaus, and the thought of her doing that scared him deep down.

_Damon didn't want to be away from, or live with out her._

Coming back to Mystic Falls to annoy and disrupt his brother's life again out of anger and revenge was one thing. He never once thought his life could go from what it once was to how it is now. As Damon danced around the living room between bodies that watched him but couldn't move or speak, he watched her.

He watched Bella.

He never in his long vampire life or when he had been human thought he would be where he was. He never thought that real love, honest love would be capable for him. He spent so long hung up on a deceitful bitch, doing what ever he had to do to bring her back to him, while the answer to everything he ever wanted was where it all began for him.

Meeting Isabella Gilbert was a dream come true, one that he never allowed anybody to know about. They say people dream of things and events in their lives for reasons. He never believed it for a second, not until she walked into the Grill for her homecoming. The faceless person he dreamed of, that he though was Katherine, wasn't Katherine at all, it was Isabella.

He loved her, loves her, with everything inside of him. From the tips of his toes all the way to the tallest hair on his head, he loved her completely. It scared him at first and of course being him he fought it. He fought the instant attraction, only playing games like he was use to, like he was taught, but fighting it became too hard.

And now that he has her, he isn't going to let her go, no matter what he had to do.

When Bella called for him he snapped out of this thoughts and walked into the kitchen.

Bella had all sorts of things mixed together and an old spell book opened full of words and diagrams.

"Are you using black magic?" Damon asked with wide eyes

He may not have been a witch in his life, but he had been with plenty of them. He knew that black magic wasnt exactly welcomed with open arms and open minds. It wasnt like he thought it was never used, because he knew it was, Gloria wasnt an innocent witch by any means. He just didn't know if whatever ju-ju it gave off, effected others, or the witch using it. That honestly made him a little nervous.

"It is, and I am. The spell is black magic, and I will be doing the spell, meaning yes, I will be using black magic. Clam down, I'm not worried, neither should you." Bella whispered to him

He swollowed and nodded his head waiting for instruction.

"What do you need me to do?" Damon asked

"Nothing, I just figured you might want to be here for when this happened. You don't have to though, you can wait in the other room." Bella told him as she shrugged.

"How long will she stay human? How long does it last?" Damon asked

"Around two hours. The moon is up, but it will be at it's hightest in 47 minutes. Once the spell is over with, she will be human for two hours. That is when the sacrifice will happen." Bella explained

Damon nodded and stood back, giving Bella space so she could go ahead with her spell.

"What did you do to keep Bonnie quiet?" Bella asked as she cut open Katherine's palm.

"Heavy dose of sleep medication. Witchy should be awake sometime tomorrow." Damon shrugged and smirked

Bella giggled quietly and went on with her spell.

It didn't take long for it to happen, and they could tell right away the effects the spell had on Katherine. Her scent changed, not by much but Bella could no longer smell the vampire qualities she had just moments before.

Katherine's eyes popped open and she gasped for breath harshly and looked around meeting Bella's gaze.

"You! You said you weren't going to hand me over to him!" Katherine spat

Bella sighed and flashed in front of Katherine with a cheerful look on her face.

"Of course I'm not." Bella said sweetly

Katherine tried to shove her away, but she found she wasn't strong at all, at least not how she use to be.

"What happened to me? What did you do?" Katherine asked loudly

"Your human, you're the human Doppelganger, ready to face your birth right!" Bella giggled

Katherine's eyes went wide and she shook her head in a negative motion rapidly.

"No! No, please! I'll do anything you wish, please don't do this! Kill me instead, just kill me and get it over with, but don't let him sacrifice me." Katherine pled as she cried out.

Mason and Tyler walked into the room and stopped where they stood looking at the scene.

"Well, Welcome to Mortality Katherine! Gotta say, it doesn't become you at all!" Mason said as he chuckled.

"Dude is right, soon you'll meet your maker, and I'm not talking vampire maker." Tyler added with a very serious expression on his face.

"He's going to kill you all once he has what he wants!" Katherine said as she backed away on the counter she had been placed on.

Bella snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Don't count on it Kathy. No such thing will happen, I may be young, but I'm not stupid." Bella said in a bored tone.

"I wont do it! I refuse!" Katherine spat as she glared and crossed her arms over her chest, looking and sounding like a child.

Damon laughed and walked up to Bella, grasping her face in his large hands and kissing her till she was breathless.

"The thing is, you have no choice." Damon said as he shrugged his shoulder and smirked smugly at her. "This is your day of reckoning, if you will! I don't know about you, but I'm excited." He smiled widely.

Bella rolled her eyes and smiled softly at him and her hybrid boys. Then she looked Katherine in the eye and compelled her to do as she said.

Katherine had no choice but to follow behind Bella with her arms behind her back and her lips shut tight. It was like a shadow really, where Bella walked Katherine was a few feet behind her, never stepping out-of-place.

When Bella, Damon, and Katherine left the house, Mason and Tyler stayed behind outside watching. Bella knew nobody would come to the house, not to help them of course, because their phones had been taken away and hidden, and it wasnt like any one of them could get out. The containment spell was locked and secured, no loopholes, not even if they cut a huge hole out the side of the house, they wouldn't be able to step foot out of it. It was like an invisible shield surrounded the large area, keep them in and only the select few could go both ways.

It wasn't like the boys would become bored anyways, they had laptops with them, as well as a bag full of weed. Bella was sure they could come up with a few ways to entertain themselves with the items she left for them.

Damon and Bella walked side by side, hand in hand, together towards the ritual site with Katherine silently crying as she trailed behind them as she been compelled to do. It wasnt as if she could out run Bella or Damon given her human situation, Bella just didn't have the patience to not kill her if she didn't follow what she would've told her to do, with out compulsion.

"Isabella, you came." Klaus announced as she and Damon stepped into the area.

Bella snorted and rolled her eyes but smiled anyways.

Klaus to her was seriously weird and she couldn't figure him out, not yet at least. He was spoken so poorly of, but yet she hadn't seen the evil man who had been talked about. Not really anyways. Besides, to her, everybody has a little evil in them, it just depends on what they do with it. And it wasnt like she didn't believe the stories about it, it was just as if with her around he was a completely different person.

_She oddly wondered what he had been like as a human. If he was as evil then, as he is now._

"Of course I've come, it's all part of the deal. Though I have one more thing I need from you before we can get on with tonight's activities." Bella said as she stopped a foot in front of him.

Klaus looked at her with a smile and nodded towards her, and took a glance behind her and to the side of her at Katherine and Damon.

"Whatever it is you wish, you shall have it all." Klaus said with the most certain voice.

Bella held out her hands, gesturing for him to place his in hers.

He closed the distance and allowed her to take his hand, as she dropped Damon's hand to free the one she held his with. She brought a knife from her jacket, that had symbols engraved into the blade. She cut the palm of his hand and the palm of her own hand, lining the cuts together and linking their hands with their fingers.

She looked to Klaus who had a curious look on his face.

"This is an unbreakable promise. Bound by the blood from your body and bound by the blood from my body, do you here by promise with your soul, life, and spirit that you will never hurt me in way, shape, or form?" Bella asked as she squeezed their hands together tighter.

Klaus looked into her eyes and nodded.

"I promise, bound by blood from your body and bound by blood from my body that I here by promise with my soul, life, and spirit that I will never hurt you in any way, shape, or form." Klaus promised as he too squeezed their hands together tighter.

Both Klaus and Bella felt the magic of the spell take hold and surge through the both of their bodies, as if they had been shocked with electricity.

"Let's get this show on the road. I see Tanya and Caius are already in place." Bella said as she let go of his hand and watched as both wounds the knife caused closed and left a thin scar in place.

Klaus looked back at Tanya, the vampire provided for the sacrifice looked on with an angry expression on her face, and tears running down her cheeks.

"Such a shame such beauty is being wasted." Klaus sighed out over dramatically and then snickered at the end.

"I'm sure it's very tragic. Your Doppelganger." Bella said as she shoved Katherine forward into Klaus' arms.

He smiled viciously down at Katherine, causing her body to shiver visibly.

"I've looked for you for over five hundred years, I'm almost reluctant to part with you now." Klaus muttered

"I'm sure it's all very sentimental." Damon snorted through his sarcasm.

Klaus looked over to him and leveled him with a glare, that didn't at all seem to intimate Damon. It only caused him to smirk at him and raise an eye brow

Greta came over and guided Katherine to her place in her very own circle of fire with a scowl on her face. She seemed Jealous to Bella, and that just amused her.

Before the ritual started, Klaus turned to Bella and kissed her hand lightly, while smiling.

"Thank you, for doing this." He said

"We're both getting what we want, besides, Katherine is a major twatwaffle, I'm glad she will be gone once and for all." Bella said with the most serious expression on her face.

Damon and Klaus both this time snorted. Though Klaus looked as if Bella said the dirtiest curse word known to man kind, and Damon just shook his head, not at all surprised that Bella would say such a thing, or make up a word to describe the cuntpire in question.

After that, it was back to business. Damon held Bella as they watched everything happen.

The circle of fire surrounding Caius, the werewolf, disappeared and he tried to attack Klaus, but it didn't work out to well for him. Klaus had the upper hand and flipped their position sitting on him, Klaus ripped his heart out. He then took the heart of the werewolf, and squeezed the blood out of it over the moonstone, that Bella had given to Klaus to give to Greta to use.

After the blood from the werewolf's heart dripped its last drop, the circle of fire surrounding Tanya, the vampire, disappeared. Klaus appeared behind Tanya and took her up on the rock by Greta. Tanya's tear's never stopped but her face held no fear, held no emotion as if she turned her switch off. He staked her in the heart and allowed the blood to drain into a bowl as Greta kept up the spell. Once the body of Tanya turned grey and every vein in her body came to the surface, Klaus collected the bowl and allowed Greta to poor the blood over the moonstone.

Next, Katherine. Klaus took his time walking to her, when the circle of fire surrounding her died out and he lent out his hand for her to take, she just walked to where Tanya's body lay dead. She waited for him there, and looked over at Damon and Bella. She stopped crying sometime between Tanya being taken near the moonstone, and when Klaus approached her. Klaus took her chin in his hand, and gave her an intimate look.

"Thank you, Katerina." Klaus said in a breathy voice.

"Go to hell." she muttered

Klaus then stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulder and torso. He drank from her deeply and greedily, hardly allowing any to spill from his mouth. Once he drank the last of her blood, he let her drop right next to Tanya's body.

He looked up as if he was experiencing the most pleasurable thing in the world.

"I can feel it, it's happening." He called out

Before he moved down from the rock like bolder he had stood on while the sacrifice happened, he snapped the neck of his beloved witch. Just as Bella had said, she would die as well.

He walked down slowly with his arms bent up with his palms facing the sky, looking as if he were feeling God or some sort of power flow through his veins. His eyes taken the color of a werewolf would, and his teeth extended, then his body started cracking and breaking as Bella's had when she first transformed to werewolf.

The whole time, Bella and Damon watched, and right before he fully transformed, Bella and Damon booked it out of there and took off running as fast as they could to the car, and Damon drove off quickly as soon as they got into the car. They didn't stop driving until they made it back to the Boarding House.

It was already day light, a whole new day, and they left Klaus there to become what he always wanted to be, what he always wanted to become.

A hybrid.

* * *

><p>Getting out of the car both Damon and Bella looked at eachother with amused faces, not because they were in a good mood, but because of the sight before them.<p>

Mason and Tyler sitting back to back on the ledge of the porch, fast asleep. Mason muttering under his breath as he dream, and Tyler humming softly. One with a laptop hugged against his body, and the other hugging the bag of almost empty weed cluched tightly in his hand.

Mason and Tyler were a pair, a hilarious pair.

Damon moved an inch away from Mason's face as Bella moved an inch away from Tyler's. On the count of three they both smacked each Lockwood, causing them to jump into action nearly knocking the two standing in front of them down.

While Mason and Tyler wore annoyed expressions Bella and Damon just laughed.

"So, how did it go?" Tyler asked after the laughing stopped.

"It went as planned." Bella shrugged, "Now let's get in there and compel those who need it to forget their stay here tonight and everything they've heard and seen, and that Katherine never existed." She muttered as she walked away.

Bella lifted the spell on the house, and she and Damon went around to each person they deemed needed it, compelling them to forget they were in the house, what they heard, and what they seen, and that Katherine was never real.

One by one each person trickled out of the house, only leaving behind, Jeremy, Jenna, Alaric, Elena, Stefan, Bonnie who was still asleep, and Elijah.

Bella didn't stay in the room to talk, she was tired and just wanted to lay down. So she kissed Tyler and Mason on the cheek telling them to go home and to eat and sleep, that she would call them when she was well rested. She hugged Jenna and Alaric and Jeremy, and told Damon that she would be upstairs. She didn't bother with the other three, she didn't have the energy it seemed to listen to them talk or to even be around them at the moment.

Bella laid down and went to sleep an hour later as Damon laid behind her, hugging her tightly to him.

She had no worries at the moment, how could she?

_Her plan worked._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN ;**_

_**I'm just going to say, I don't know everything there is to know about the spells and whats right and what's wrong. I just went with the flow and what not. So if the bowl of blood wasnt the vampire blood, sorry. Also, anything else that wasnt right. Just remember that It's fanfiction and everything can be altered and used in whatever way a person writing a story decides.**_

_**The whole Katherine being human for a temporary time, to be used as the sacrificial Doppelganger, I just decided I liked that Idea since she's a pain in the ass. I'm not sure if it can happen in TVD, or whatever, but it sure as shit happened in this story, so please, don't leave rude comments about it, how it shouldnt have happened or couldn't have. Because in this story, It could have happened, and it did.**_

_**Thank you all for reading this, and I hope you all review.**_

_**I honestly hope you liked this chapter, and the events that took place.**_


	21. IM NOMINATED

**Hello Everyone!**

**I know people hate Author's notes, but please take the time to read this!**

**I have just been nominated for the Burning Diamond Awards!**

**Please go to the site provided below and vote, if not for me than for everyone else on those list provided to give them or myself the chance to win something other than reviews (not that I or any other writers arent happy for your reviews, but to us, these things are huge. ) please go now and vote!**

**I also want to thank all of my readers and anybody else who reads my stories, not just my Crossover stories, but all of them. So please for the love of all that's holy and the sexyness of all the hotties of Twilight, Supernatural, The Vampire Daires and any other crossover male dude ever, please please go vote!**

* * *

><p><strong>Information provided to were you can go vote, just copy paste them in your search boxes and take out the spaces.<strong>

**Site: crossoverawards . blogspot . com**

**Dates for voting: December 15th – December 29th. **

**Winners announced: 05 January 2013.**

* * *

><p><strong>Once again thank you to everybody! <strong>

**Just vote, give us writers all a chance, we all deserve it. Like I said if you don't wish to vote for me, please vote for another writer! Thank you!**


	22. Chapter 21

**The Older Gilbert Sister hasn't been updated in such a long time and I am sorry for that. I've wondered about what I shall do upon further writing. Should I end it at chapter 20 and make a sequel, or keep going. I've decided to keep going, until I consider the story over with, there will be no sequel.**

**Sorry for such a long wait. - THIS IS JUST A FILLER CHAPTER UNTIL I CAN GET A GOOD REGULAR CHAPTER DONE WITH A GOOD OUTLINE . - BELLA HAS GRADUATED ALRIGHT THOUGH, JUST TO LET YOU KNOW... SO IF YOU SEE SOMETHING ABOUT HER GRADUATED OR HAD GRADUATED, THEN YOU KNOW SHE IS OVER HER HIGH SCHOOL YEARS.**

* * *

><p>It's been a few months since the sacrifice. So much has happened since then, and its all waging a war inside of Bella's head.<p>

Elena and Bella didn't speak to each other, they still aren't speaking actually. But so much has happened since that night she locked her sister and her friends/family inside of the house and turned Katherine human, ending her life. The tension was so thick and Bella was so stiff ready to attack anybody who uttered the wrong word, that Damon made her go visit her friends from after her parents died. She left grateful that he wasn't upset, that he wanted her to take a deep breath and just relax. Bella told him and offered for him to come with her, to meet them, but he stayed behind. He wished for her to get awhile for a few days and come home, all the while he was going to work with Mason to train Tyler some more.

She wasnt worried about Klaus, he had only text messaged her a few times, thank her for being with him at the sacrifice and thanking her for helping him finally reach the end of his long going journey to become a complete hybrid. That and he asked random questions about her, that she answered but didn't give anymore information about herself to him unless he asked. And she really wished she would have been honest about that spell she really did on him the night of his sacrifice. It wasnt a promise binding spell, it was a bonding spell. If anything were to happen she would be able to know where he was at with ut having to scry or use magic for it, she would feel a pull to him, but not him to her. It was her insurance, she didn't want to do a promising spell on him, he would find a loophole and hurt her regardless.

It all went down hill after Bella left for her three-day vacation from all the tension and purposefully ignoring when her sister was around, or avoiding her at all costs.

Bella had such a great time visiting with Jasper and Alice. They relaxed talked and went out as friends. She hadn't gone out in such a long time that she felt so high from being around a club full of lively humans. She shopped with Alice too, she picked up a T-shirt for Damon that said ' I BITE ' it was so him and she giggled over it with her friend. She even got Ric a few things that he could use for hunting, and she also got Jenna a college trapper keeper sort of thing that organized all of her stuff.

When she got home, Stefan wasn't there. She knew it was something bad because her sister was freaking out. She ignored Elena's rambling as soon as she walked into the door, and went to find Damon.

Bella was upset because she spoke to Damon daily while she was gone, many times a day, and always texting through out the day if they weren't speaking on the phone personally. So when Damon told her that there had been a minor nip from where he and Tyler got into it, she was so pissed she started shaking.

**_- flash back -_**

"How could you say it was minor? Any bite from a werewolf is deadly, we learned that from Caroline. How come you didn't tell me? I could have helped!" Bella yelled out

Damon growled at her, and stood up in anger.

"And just exactly how were you going to help me, Isabella? You weren't even in the state!" Damon sneered

She glared right back and slapped him across the face.

" My blood heals a bite from a werewolf." Bella grit out through her teeth as Damon's eyes went wide.

"Stefan left with Klaus in exchange for a cure, his blood. But it doesn't make sense, how was he able to do that? I thought he couldn't hurt you in any way, shape or form?" Damon asked

Bella turned away from him and fittled with her fingers nervously. She didn't want to tell him , but she knew she had to.

" That spell wasn't what he thought it was. I knew he would find a loophole. So I linked our blood together, so I know where he is at all times." She whispered as her shoulders slouched.

Damon spun her around and placed her face in his hands.

"Then why did you do it? Why make him believe that promise?" He asked trying to search her eyes.

She sighed and a tear slipped down her face.

" I didn't want him to have one up on me. I wanted him to think he was getting his way, that he was a step ahead." Bella whispered

"That's actually very smart. But next time don't keep me in the dark." He muttered

She shoved him away and slapped him again and hissed at him.

"LIKE YOU KEPT ME IN THE DARK WHEN YOU GOT BIT. Do not double standard me Damon. You could have died! And then what, I come home with no boyfriend?" Bella shoved him away and let her tears fall and her sobs burst from her.

**_- END FLASH BACK_ -**

She knew where her father was, so that meant Stefan was with him. She didnt know what he was doing, she didnt care. The only thing she cared about was gettng Stefan home, where he belonged.

Her relationship with her sister had not gotten better, they didn't really talk, and Bella found her self not allowing herself to care. It wasted her time and allowed Elena opportunities to betray her and hurt her like she has been. Since her parents died, their bond seemed to break and chip away little by little. It bothered both sisters, but one wasn't understanding the other one, and the other wasn't going to budge on her own ideas of safety.

It seemed like her relationship with everybody was rocky and on thin ice. Her and Damon are civil to each other, but you can tell there is tension between the two. Even though their sex, weather its loving sex or rough angry sex, its still pretty good and keeps them solid.

Her relationship with Tyler was beyond rocky. She was upset with him because he bit the man she loved, that he didn't have the guts to call her and tell her. She was upset that even though she knew Tyler still had feelings for her, that he would fight over her like that. It upset her because she moved on and he hasn't, even though he didn't fight for her when it was time to fight for her. He didn't bother to fight, he stuck around and kissed Matt's mother, and let her go. No fight was made, until she was gone, literally.

Mason and Her Relationship was alright. He wasn't picking a side, and refused to pick a side. He understood his nephew's feelings, but his morality saw the flaw. Not to mention the sire bond between Isabella and him was much too strong for him to literally speak a side, of any sort. His loyalty was to the both of them, his nephew as his pack mate, and his teetering bond with his sire. It was hard for him, but he figured it out.

Her relationship with Jena was great if she didn't bring up the stressing tension between herself and Elena. Jena wanted them to be stuck together like glue all over again. Bella told her it was wishful thinking and that she shouldn't get her hopes up. She was tired of being walked all over unless she was needed, and that Jena needed to let things work out naturally. She wanted Jenna to stop trying to force them to speak or share space. Other than that, she called often, visited when Elena was badgering Damon over Stefan, and she even drank with her.

Her baby brother wasn't angry with her, not really. He was just upset that the night of the sacrifice he wasn't let in on what was going to happen. The way Jeremy saw it, was that he may be human and not a supernatural being, but he had the right to chose for himself weather he was going to listen or not instead of being kept captive at the boarding house. He would have stayed and done as she wished, he just hated that her judgment of others was based solely off of Elena's recent regarding.

Alaric was proud of her. He was glad she found a solution to the sacrifice and was happy Elena and her both were still alive, along with Jenna and Jeremy. The time since the sacrifice he moved in completely to the Gilbert home, but kept his apartment for his office and vampire hunting supplies. He was well aware of the tension between sisters, but he was actually leaning on Bella's side than anything. No matter how much he cared for both girls, he was putting his faith and trust into Isabella. She has shown him that she was/is responsible enough and smart enough to make the right choices, and if she messes up she can find a solution to the mistake she made. He was starting to care for her as a daughter, even if she was partly something he turned to hate after his wife died... well changed.

Bonne was pissed off at Bella. She was upset because she used dark magic and also because Bella didn't come to her for help. She was upset that she had all this power from the witches, but she wasn't trusted enough to use it, to help Bella. To help Elena and Bella. She could understand some points Bella made, like Elena choosing for everyone else, but then again didn't Bella, Damon, and the Lockwood's? She felt Bella was contradicting herself and talking in circles. She still loved Bella as a sister but she wasn't ready to forgive her for locking her in the cellar. She was mad at Tyler too, she wasn't worried about Mason, because she didn't know the man. But She just hated Damon even more.

Bella was starting to feel alone, and felt like this was her Karma. Her Karma for killing Katherine even though she felt no sympathy for the bitch. But also karma for letting her abilities get to her head, for trying to protect everybody. Not to mention today was her baby sister's birthday, 18th birthday to be exact.

Bella remembered the plans they made years ago for each of their 18 birthdays. It was a huge milestone for both of them. They wanted to party all night and do crazy things like run naked around the Mystic Library, to jump off the falls into the water, to get drunk and teepee their most hated teachers house. But now since events as of lately, their plans will not be fulfilled. It bothered her, but she pushed the feeling of loss away from her.

A clanking sound brought her out of her thoughts. As Damon let the empty bottle of champagne they had been drinking for their bubble bath together, fall to the ground. Even though they were upset with one another for things, they still always did this, everyday. Bubble baths of her laying against him, and drinking until they got a buzz and then lazy napping. The started it after she graduated. They always had their hot showers full of sex before she had to get to her first class, but now that it was summer time and school for her was over, she could lay back against him and match her breathing with his, and enjoy the peaceful quite with out words.

"We're out of Champagne." Damon said as he slid an arm around her naked body and pulled her even tighter against him.

What Bella was unaware of was the fact that he wasn't upset with Bella anymore. He was done and over it, he just wanted to be there for her. He could tell she was waging war inside of herself. He knew that she was lost without her friends and her sister, even if she didn't want to admit it, not to mention the guilt she was flooding herself with everyday that passed and Stefan wasn't home to annoy him and her with, or be with Elena.

Bella sighed and turned her body around so her chest was flush with his chest. She looked him in the eye, his eyes always warmed her, always amazed her. The shade of blue that they where, how beautiful. They were one of the favorite things she loved about him, she loved looking at him, period.

" I love you." she whispered and her emotions got caught in her three word declaration.

Damon knew just how much she loved him, it wasn't often that they said the words to each other. Damon and Bella were more, showy type of people, than wordy type of people. So for her to just randomly say it, it meant she needed to say it because she was soo full of love for him, or because she needed him to make her feel that love just as fiercely back to her. He was willing, always willing to shower his love, to tell her his love.

Hell if she wanted him to, he would sing it to her, for her.

Just as he picked her up by the hips and was about to place her above him so he could enter her, and tell her that he loved her too, the door to the front door opened and they both moaned in disappointment. The footsteps were Elena's, and whatever haze they were in, was washed away.

Bella sighed and closed her eyes slumping against him in defeat, but he wasn't having any of that. He picked her face up from his shoulder by grasping the sides of her face in his large hands, and waiting for her eyes to look in his, so he could look into hers.

"I love you too, Bell. I love you so much." He whispered fiercely to her, letting his strong hold on her tighten and the look in his eyes intensify.

Bella knew then that no matter what they will be okay. That they can make it through any argument or disagreement between them. Together as a couple the were much more stronger together than on their own.

"We have to get down there, it's probably another location to track down Stefan with." Bella muttered as she kissed his lips and hugged him back just as tight.

"When can we eat the news lady? She's growing even more annoying, I dislike her even more than judgey." Damon hissed out

Bella lightly laughed and stepped neatly out on her high absorbency rug, while Damon didn't care about water marks or damaging wood flooring. He stepped out of the tub on the floor naked, and dripping wet. He took his time walking to the bathroom door and into his bedroom, looking over his shoulder to get her soldering eyes.

This time Bella giggled loudly and flashed him her naked body under her robe, then tied it closed and walked vampire speed to the living room area, to her sister.

"Happy Birthday, Elena." Bella said announcing herself and causing her sister to jump in the air and holding her heart.

"Jesus, Bella! You need to be more louder than that, I nearly had a heart attach!" Elena exclaimed breathlessly.

Bella smiled sheepishly and tugged on the ends of her wet hair.

"I'm sorry, ya know?" She said nonchalantly.

Elena didn't want to read too much into her sorry. She wasn't sure if she meant the scaring her part, or other things. She was almost sure it wasn't about other things. Other things that saved her life, but not in a way she wanted to do it, she wished for a more humane way, but what she didn't realize was Bella and the others weren't human, at all... not anymore.

Either way Elena nodded and smiled a soft smile for her sister, she did wish her happy birthday, even though she wasn't counting on it earlier, she wasn't counting on any sort of conversation at all, she was glad for what she can get.

Elena dug into her pocket and pulled out a scrap piece of paper and held it out for her sister to take.

"Sheriff Forbes gave us another location to check. Memphis." She said as Bella took the paper.

"Another dead end you mean?" Damon said as he reached the girls and snatched the paper from Bella's hands kissing her cheek as he did so.

It still bewildered Elena. The two of them together. She wouldn't have guessed in a million years the person she wanted to sic 'on Damon would actually be the person to tame Damon. She wouldn't have thought they would end up together, the vampire version of Bonnie and Clyde. They were so cute and dangerous together it made her sick with how sweet it was watching them when she didn't feel like she was watching the discovery channel.

She shook her head from her thoughts and narrowed her eyes at Damon. It wasn't fair to her that he wasn't looking on the bright side, she had hope. But his hopelessness was tearing her down, Bella didn't ever comment on anything, she never spoke, she felt like she could use some of her own sisters strength right now.

"You don't know that, this might be the one." Elena argued.

"The one ? The one what? Where we find Stefan and bring him home? It's not going to happen Elena." Damon argued back.

"We will check it out, don't worry about it, alright? If we find anything linking Stefan to whatever is going on, then you will be the first to know besides us." Bella rushed out as she smacked Damon on the chest giving him a pointed look.

He had the nerve to look ashamed and gave her a sheepish look, then walked away leaving the sisters to their own devices, meaning he was leaving them alone to either talk or kill each other.

"So the party is going to be here tonight?" Bella asked as she stood there with a blank face.

"Yeah, Bonnie and I will set it all up, so you or Damon don't have to do anything, unless you know, you wanted to help." Elena said hesitantly

"Uh, no thank you. I rather follow the lead you got for us. You have fun setting up. I'll have Mason and Tyler help you." Bella told her

"You don't have to do that, I'm sure we will be fine." Elena said

"They will help you and Bonnie, Elena. You need the help as much as you wish to say you can do it alone you cant. " Bella told her and walked away to find Damon

Damon was in their room getting dressed and calling Alaric. He didn't bother texting Bella's Hybrid Babies, he heard what she said to Elena. He was impressed she even spoke to her little sister, well spoke to her and didn't snark at her. It was a feat for her, he knew that, he also knew that she was wearing then on not speaking to her sister. He doubted that she stopped helping Elena, it wasn't in Bella's nature. They both had martyr syndrome, where they would rather sacrifice their selves or something about them for others. He was surprised though, at how long their little bout of silence or barely civilized conversation had gone on.

He couldn't picture Bella and Elena not speaking or getting along for years, decades even like him and Stefan. Thinking of Stefan had him worrying. He knew his brother and him had a rough time together, since the transition took place. They battled for years, it wasn't worth it not really, well maybe it was worth it. The feuding lead him to Isabella, and fighting with his brother gave him something to do when he was bored with towns, cities, people, everything. Anything that lead him to Isabella he felt was worth it.

He may not be a gentleman like Stefan, or overly affectionate or even a nice guy. She made him forget about the past, his past. The hurt and pain that he went through, his guilt that he pretended he didn't have, and she made him fell guilt for things he didn't feel. She is his perfect match, he feels at peace and calm when he's with her. She makes him feel something he hadn't felt in a long, long time, and despite the fact that he would never wish to be Human again, she makes him feel human. She gives him humanity.

"What the hell was that?" Bella hissed as she came into the room, smacking him upside the head.

"Ouch! Damn it Bella!" Damon glared at her, because she hit hard.

Bella glared right back, just as fierce and the look in her eye made his mind go dirty, not focusing on the matters at hand. His girl and her wrath.

"How could you be so mean to her, huh? Making her feel like there is no hope in finding Stefan! WE know where he is, its just the fact that his Ripper Stefan that is the problem." Bella whispered quietly poking Damon in the chest

"So I made her feel no hope, what's wrong with hat? It's reality, I am being realistic. There may be no hope for him, the Stefan she loves is gone, he's different, he's a monster now." Damon whisper shouted right back

He watched as Bella's eyes got moist and she sunk down to the bed.

"If it were you, I'd want hope. No matter what I would want hope that you would come back to me, make it back to me. Elena's life was threatened by Klaus, Damon. What hope should she have for Stefan if he was taken by Klaus? None, but she has a bunch of Supernaturalism around her and we are capable of doing something about it, for her and him, and you tell her it's useless." She whispered as she cried.

Thinking of not having her Jackass of a boyfriend, well it caused her physical pain. It made her panic, and she couldn't imagine what Elena and Stefan were feeling. Because despite him Rippering out, Stefan still felt.

She just needed to think of a good game plan on getting him back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN ;**

**END OF FILLER CHAPTER.. PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHATS UP AND WHATS DOWN. WHAT YOU LIKED, LOVED, AND HATED.**

**THANK YOU!**

- CULLENSBABYMAMA7


	23. Chapter 22

_Welcome to the official chapter Chapter 22 of The Older Gilbert Sister. It's November and we are all suppose to tell everybody what we are thankful for. Well in regards of Fan Fiction, and my stories. I'm very thankful for every reader, every review, every favorite! So thank YOU all!_

_I'm going to warn you though. Bella has some things to get over. She's not some unfeeling super hybrid witch. She's held it together pretty well so far, has come off as a know it all over confident person, but she had flaws and faults. She broke the balance in killing the doppelganger turned vampire Katherine but turning her human again and sacrificing her... don't think the things she does when it concerns magic doesn't have a cause and effect situation. Bella and Elena are alike in some ways.. they both do what they think is best to save everyone else but themselves.. martyrs and what not.. It's engraved with Elena.. but hopefully we can see Bella change her ways.. Everybody has a weakness, we all know its Bella's family.._

_I'm just saying that Bella isn't going to be Mary-Sue. Okay?_

_**ALSO I have been nominated in one or more categories for the Intertwined Eternity Award (Vampire Diaries/Twilight, Vampire Diaries/Originals). Go place your votes by visiting the blog:  
>intertwinedeternity dot blogspot dot com<br>Dates for voting: December 5-December 30**_

_And sorry for the mistakes, I upload the update as soon as its done, I try to catch the mistakes and change them but I don't always**.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~TOGS~#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!~#~#~#<em>**

"Are they still at it?" Damon asked Elena over the phone.

Elena rolled her eyes and looked over in the living room. The whole room was dark, sans the fifty tall large vanilla candles burning brightly. Bella and Bonnie were sitting with their left legs under the right legs in a near crisscross apple sauce position. Their knees were touching and they had a book opened on top of their legs between them.

Apparently they were meditating, calming their selves down and getting in touch with their magic. Bella was against it but Bonnie talked her into it. Since using the black magic to turn Katherine human, Bella had been feeling dark and angry, slowly losing her temper more and more. Bonnie kept telling her there was going to be a consequence, there always was.

_"You used black magic Bella. There is always a consequence for any magic used that upsets the balance of nature." Bonnie argued with her._

_"I AM A FUCKING UNBLANCE OF NATURE. LOOK AT ME!" Bella screamed back at her, causing the whole Boarding House to shake _

It wasn't exactly Bonnie who talked her into it though, it was Elijah. He told her that if she could control her emotions and center them with her magic, then she would be beyond wonderful. She would be extraordinary.

Ever since then, every day for the past week Bella and Bonnie meditated and centered their selves. Elijah there every step of the way. It was making Damon antsy. He didn't like Elijah being anywhere near Bella, but she of coursed told him fine, you don't want him here, then he's gone. But Elijah stayed, something about what Bella said made Damon smile and in return he allowed Elijah entrance to his home.

But everyday that passed was another day without Stefan and it was starting to weigh in on Elena. She asked her sister over and over, and demanded her over and over, to help her. She tried the nice sisterly way, and she tried the mean bitchy sister way, and lets not forget the emotional sister way. But no dice, Elena was left to go to ask the Sherriff for help, and Damon. But Damon never seemed to excited or happy to help, he didn't seem happy to look at all. Every time Elena would come around Damon would become annoyed, and she wasn't sure why.

"Yes, Damon. I'd say another hour and they will done. Elijah is still here too." Elena whispered

"Of course he is, he's watching out for his niece, where else is he going to be? On a hot date? With who?" Damon snorted out as he snarked at her

Elena ignored the flash of jealousy she felt then jumped at the sound of the front door slamming shut.

"BELLA!" Tyler yelled out "BELLA!" He shouted again

Elena sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Tyler's here, shouting. I've gotta go." Elena told Damon and hung up before he could answer.

Elena ran to the front door and put her hand up as she took deep breaths. She ran really fast, not to mention she was human so she really was actually winded. She hated it.

"Will you shut up! Jesus, they are meditating as always, you know this. Why are you here?" Elena whisper shouted at him

Tyler glared and growled at her, Elena looked at him in surprise a little fright. She had been accustomed to Tyler being an asshole before, and even a jerk, but never towards her.

"I need to talk to Bella, Elena. Don't make me move you myself, because I will." taking a step forward Tyler raised his eye brows and waited for two seconds before huffing and walking around her.

He was growing tired of her, if it wasn't for his love and respect for her sister, Elena would have been drained long ago. He was over it.

Tyler was having trouble. Every fiber of his being was always fighting to touch Bella, kiss Bella, hold Bella, do anything Bella wanted it. It may have been the sire bond, but was still in love with her and he couldn't just stop that love. Ever since she turned him into a vampire hybrid, his feelings for her magnified, they grew and it was overwhelming. All he wanted to do was feed and fuck her, and love her. He wanted to protect and care for her, he wanted to be what she already had with Damon, what he had with her in the past before he fucked up.

Damon and him were always at odds, no matter how much Bella tried to get them to get along with each other. Tyler was acting like Damon was with Elena before Bella came home. Damon was possessive of Bella and Tyler was as well, even though he had no right to feel such a way anymore. He'd touch her lightly or hug her longer than needed, stare at her if she was or wasn't looking, weather anybody liked it or not. Tyler would kiss her cheeks before leaving and let his lips linger as he whispered against her heated flesh. Damon either attacked him right away or waited until they were both out of the presence of the woman they loved.

In truth he knew it was causing Bella more stress than she was already feeling, not to mention anger.

But he wasn't here to fight with her or put the moves on her. No, he was here for Mason, he hadn't come home in a few days and he was so consumed with thoughts of Bella and making Damon pissed off, that he didn't realize it until a few hours ago. He tried calling his uncle, but no answer, just voicemail. He thought maybe he would be here, near Bella, but he couldn't smell a fresh scent at all. It was making him a little panicked, because they were always together since they made the hybrid change. They were closer, almost best-friends despite the relation they shared through the dead Lockwood Mayor.

Almost an hour later and everybody who made up this weird supernatural/human misfit family was at the boarding house, minus a few people, namely Jenna. She tried to study as much as she could and stay away from the weird feelings of tension.

Damon arrived along with Jeremy, Matt and Alaric. Tyler stayed away from Damon, he was already to hyped up and he didn't want to be subjected to Bella's super witchy migraine she was never afraid to give out when either of them fought. He could hear Elijah, that old original dude who looked at Bella a little more friendly than an uncle should whisper to her that she was on a fine path to being able to control her self. Tyler rolled his eyes at that.

They don't give her enough credit, at least he didn't think so.

Of course the quiet was over before it could really be enjoyed. Because once Elijah said something about her control Elena started in on Stefan being gone and the fact that Bella went about the sacrifice in a way that wasn't right, that wasn't the plan. Then Bonnie started on how Bella needed to control herself more -as if she were some expert on magic - or else consequences were to come, and that she had set an unbalance big enough to last a life time.

"All of you need to back off. She did things her way sure, but leave her alone, you can't change the past. It's done and over with." Jeremy said as he pulled Elena away from Bella as he gave Bonnie a pointed look

"She took away our choices. Not to mention we haven't found Stefan! Am I the only one who cares about getting him back?" frustration covered Elena's voice

"Mason is tracking them and keeping up with out being seen. I haven't just sat around and not planned. And get over it already Elena, things didn't go your way for once. Shut up." Bell hissed out

"Wait, you sent Mason to track Stefan and your _insane_ father?" Tyler asked with shock

"Mason asked if he could go. I told him I wasn't his lord and master, that he could go if he wished, only if he was careful." Bella explained with a small smile.

"But aren't you?" Alaric cut in.

"Isn't she what?" Bonnie and Jeremy both asked.

"She sired them, they do as she wants. That's their purpose, right?" Alaric asked as he scratched his neck and took a slight step back at the angered look on Bella's face.

"I sired them yes, but I let them do as they please. I am not their mother's or girlfriends or anything. They do what they want." Bella sighed out

"So they get a choice and we don't? We didn't get a choice when you locked us in this house and controlled us." Elena sneered out

"You know what Elena, you're right." Bella told her and every eye was going back and forth between the two sisters, again. " I locked you in this house to keep you safe, silly me. I saved you from having to die and leave your boyfriend and our friends to mourn your death, not to mention our brother and aunt. Yes, I used dark magic to turn Katherine human, so she could die because no body cared for her. Yes. I have saved your sorry asses more times then I should have because you didn't listen to my warnings. I saved Bonnie from dying so her grams death wasn't in vain because she wanted Bonnie to live and thrive, so , yes I did all of that. Jenna would have died, my _insane father_ as you all have put it would have turned her and used her as a sacrifice." Bella's breathing was picking up and her chest heaved with emotion, mostly annoyance and anger. The windows started to jiggle and the lights started to flicker. " How about a thank you! How about THANK YOU Bella for saving us, because we are idiots and do things that put everybody in danger. How about thank you Bella for saving us all and finding a way that kept all of us _together_ with out lives lost. How about thank you Bella for killing the woman who wanted to keep my boyfriend away from me. How about THANK YOU FOR EVERY FUCKING THING!" Bella screamed out

Damon knew she was close to blowing her top, so he held her tighter keeping her standing when she was trembling, nearly about to fall to her knees. Bella had been beside herself when it was just the two of them. She felt guilt because of the things she did, she even felt guilt over killing Katherine, why he didn't know. He also knew that she was worried about the unbalance of nature she supposedly caused and the consequences that were to come that she knew nothing about.

She was sad, angry, feeling guilty and lost. She did what she had to do, it really was the only way to keep everybody she loved alive, so nobody would be hurting over a life lost. He knew it, Mason knew it, Tyler knew it, and Jeremy knew it. Jeremy was the only one who didn't nag her about her choices and actions, besides Elijah's creepy uppity ass.

He knew that fighting with Elijah and Tyler more than once a day was doing her in. She had a lot on her plate, a lot on her mind, a lot riding on her conscience.

"Bella I didn't mean that I wasn't thankful I just -" She was cut off by Bonnie.

"No. Bella is right. She warned me and grams at the tomb, she's always looked out for us. The night of the sacrifice is no different. I never really thanked you, for saving me. I never really said sorry about the issues I've given you. And I know I'm always on your case about balance of nature and consequences, its just these powers the witches gave me to help defeat Klaus, they always whisper at me, I can feel their anger towards you. I'm trying to warn you too, I'm trying to look out for you too." Bonnie whispered out "You're not just a bad ass hybrid child of an Original. You don't just stop and begin with being a vampire and werewolf. You're a witch too, it's just as important. You called yourself an unbalance the other day, it's true. But you were gifted this unbalance to make a difference. But we as witches have to look out for nature and the balance of life. There cant be more over the other. That's all I'm saying, and the unbalances that we leave or cause, come with prices. I'm not sure what price there will be, but I'll be with you to help correct it or find a solution. I've been, well, we've all been selfish. But you don't have to carry the weight of everything on you." Bonnie finished out strongly

"We're a family, right? Family sticks together and we fight together. No matter the consequences." Tyler added with a smile for her

"I'm tired of having this same conversation all over again. You all need to get over it. She hurt you by saving you. I get it. But don't think for once second I'll ever talk her into saving you again. She does more than all of us do, she takes care of shit we fuck up. Let's not forget that." Damon sneered out looking at every individual who seemed to still having a problem with her.

"What are we going to do about Stefan? I mean Klaus is leaving victims everywhere, How are we going to get him back?" Elena questioned quietly.

"Hate to break it to you,_ sister_, but those aren't Klaus' victims. WE have been checking out the leads that you get after we already know about them." Damon's sarcastic response was expected.

Though, it made Elena feel stupid, she hid it, not well but well enough.

"Are you saying that those mutilated bodies left along the coast are Stefan's" Bonnie's voice was nearly full of terror, Jeremy pulled her close to him for comfort.

"Yes, unfortunately that is exactly what we're saying. Look I know it seems like I don't are, but I really do. I'm just tired I guess. But I will figure out a way to get Stefan back. Even if it means.." Bella trialed off glancing at Damon quickly then looking away.

"What? Even if it means what, Bell? Trading yourself over for him?" Damon spat out

The fact that they were surrounded by people left him, he didn't care nor did he pay attention to it. His girlfriend nearly admitted to something he found unacceptable.

"Stefan needs to be home, he's lost control obviously. Look what's happening! I mean, if I could just by a little time and what's the harm in getting to know him a little?" Bella sounded not so Bella in this very moment.

She sounded like she was even unsure of her own self. She almost sounded as if she were a little lost. And it was true, she was lost in what to do. She had no answers for them, she didn't have a workable plan. Mason was trailing Stefan and Klaus, but how long will he go unnoticed if he hadn't been noticed already?

"If you go anywhere, then I'm coming with you." Damon told her, he was pissed.

"May I suggest something?" Elijah asked as he clasped his hands together behind his back.

Every person turned to him and he smirked through his pursed lips.

"No." Damon spat out at several of the others muttered sures and yes'

"You two need to mend fences. Whatever happens, whatever step we all take, because it wont just be you Isabella. You and Elena are sisters, you need to be united and not divided. You both have powerful urges to protect everyone around you, so why not work together and not against each other. It's tearing your little make shift family apart, and quite frankly your Aunt is nearly going insane at the tension." Elijah suggested

"BUT SHE NEVER LISTENS TO ME!" They both shouted at the same time

"I agree with the old guy." Jeremy claimed as he went to stand next to Elijah taking Bonnie with him since he was holding her.

"I agree too. I hate this fighting you two are doing. I know I said sorry, and I truly meant it. But the Elena and Bella I know, would hold hands and walk through fire together, damn the consequences." Bonnie sighed out after Jeremy gave her a pointed stare.

The two plus Elijah looked over to Alaric which made him sigh and nod as well. He didn't even have to say anything, he just walked over and joined them. He loved Bella fiercely, she was some what of a daughter or little sister in his eyes now, and Elena wasn't too far behind. He hated having to chose one sister over the other, and it really was driving Jenna crazy. She too didn't want to come between them anymore, since she found out the truth about everything, it didn't make matters better because the sisters who were once extremely close, tore each other apart.

Jeremy then looked to Tyler and Matt. Tyler wouldn't look anywhere near them, he was looking soley at Bella. It was the sire bond and the previous bond he had with her that made them all see that he wouldn't pick anything other than her. It was clear as day, just by the look in his eyes, the devotion he had towards her was strong. They all knew he loved her, that he is in love with her, he never hid that fact and it killed him everyday watching Damon and Bella together, knowing he messed up and pretty much helped push the two together. So no, he wouldn't chose to join the others in their belief, even if he did in fact deep down feel they were right.

The Gilbert Sisters were better together, Older and Younger side by side. One was the fire the other was a strong force that pushed the fire out and caused a shit storm of insanity. So Tyler said nothing and just took a step back. Matt on the other hand, was relief that somebody finally said something. He trusted Elena and Bella with his life, but that didn't mean he trusted the others enough to speak out at the moment, he wasn't comfortable being around every single one of them yet, knowing they could over power him with out any effort.

He silently walked over to Jeremy's side and nodded looking between the two.

"They're right. You're better together than not. You both want to protect everybody at all costs regardless of what happens to the two of you. But think. Think of how each of you felt when your parents died. Elena you were devastated you wouldn't eat for weeks, you cried everyday and then shut everybody out. And Bells you felt so much pain that you had to leave town just to get away from the pain but you came back , for your family, for Elena and Jeremy. If one of you died, Jeremy would be lost even if he had all of us, he would die inside. We all need you to be together with everything we do, every move we plan, because damit we are family and family sticks together regardless of the differences we all make." Matt said strongly, " I thank you for what you did, truly but each of you had ideas from what I've heard that took all of our choices away and any thing we could have said to help make any difference of an outcome were washed away and stolen because you two think you know what's best for everybody, it isn't just Elena, Bells. You gotta work together, or we all die." Matt whispered out

"I was going to say fuck you all and defend my girlfriend here. But damn if the quarterback didn't just make a point." Damon hissed and stepped away from Bella. " They're right." He said winced and stood next to Alaric.

"It looks like you have a choice here ladies, what's it going to be. Are you going to mend fences and get along and work together, or are you going to make everything harder than it already is? I know my brother, Isabella. Whatever intentions he had with Stefan Salvatore, they cant be pretty. Every child wants to know their parent, but are you willing to cause his possible death, because I assure you, Niklaus will have no problems ending a life if anybody messes with his plans. And my baby brother has plans." Elijah said surely and pointedly.

Elena and Bella were quite just looking at each other, occasionally looking at the others, the ones who said the most that meant that most to them. Jeremy was right, and Matt really came through to them. The idea of either one them dying, leaving Jeremy and the rest of their little misfit family made their hearts clench and their bodies to shutter. The over whelming feeling of loss and heartbreak of when their parents died at the front of their minds.

Elena just wanted things to go back to normal, and she wanted her boyfriend back. She wanted her sister back, she never wanted to hurt her, she never meant to even if she did get carried away. She truly did think that she was doing a favor to Bella by thinking something instead of having Bella take care of it. It seemed like that's al Bella did since she came back to Mystic Falls, take care of things that weren't her responsibility. And now Elena was starting to see where she went wrong, she started to see the flaws in her plans.

"You know we have the right to remain silent, right?" Bella muttered to Elena as she looked at her little sister from the corner of her eye.

Elena's eyes went wide and she looked at her sister in disbelief.

"We're not being arrested here, I'm pretty sure its just a spur of the moment intervention." Elena whispered back

Bella sucked in a breath and puffed out her cheeks and crossed her eyes and then exhaled. She turned towards her baby sister and grabbed her hand and started tugging her to the front door to leave.

"Where are you going?" several people plus Elena asked.

"Before we say anything to this.. this fucked up therapy session, I need to get high. Let's go Elena." Bella said as she tugged her faster to the door opening it.

"But I don't smoke." Elena protested, she hated getting high.

"I need to, and you and I are going to have a sister to sister talk." Bella said firmly then turned back to the others seeing Damon being held back by Elijah and Alaric. " We will be back!" Bella sang out

Damon gave up trying to go after them, it would be useless plus he did agree with the rest of them. Besides, Elena and Bella getting high or Bella getting Elena high as they talked things out, didn't seem like such a bad idea. He shrugged and turned towards Tyler.

" I think it's time you and I had a chat, mutt." Damon sneered

The whole room sighed and Elijah chuckled, because if it were up to him, he'd be having a _chat_ with both of the young men in his nieces life.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Bonnie asked

"Bella is about to get both of them high, you know how both of them get when they are high." Matt sniggered

"Hell, let's hope they don't actually get arrested this time." Jeremy gasped out

"Seems like a work in progress to me. I'm going to call Jenna." Alaric laughed out

* * *

><p><strong><em>~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~AN~#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!~#~#~#_**

I know it isn't much, but I wanted to give you guys something. I've been lacking in the update department I know! I am so sorry. Truly having all these stories in progress is one thing, then the plot bunnies change rapidly, then the writers block. Not to mention I've really been into The Originals and its like my mind hasn't been able to focus on these stories but coming up ideas for a Twi/Original story. DONT WORRY, that isn't going to happen not until I finish my TWI/TVD crossovers.

**_So let me know what you think and PLEASE PLEASE GO VOTE!_**

**_Go place your votes by visiting the blog:  
>intertwinedeternity dot blogspot dot com<br>Dates for voting: December 5-December 30_**

**&& REVIEW !**

THANKS GUYS , FOR STICKING WITH ME. I LOVE YOU ALL LIKE DAMON LOVES FEEDING FROM SORORITY GIRLS!


	24. Chapter 23

**Welcome to Chapter 23!** The Feed back was amazing for last chapter and I thank you for that. I cant believe you loved it, I was sweating bullets waiting to read reviews. You all are amazing though.

Let's hear from Mason this chapter, see if Damon eats Tyler or if Tyler eats Damon, and if Bella and Elena survive each other. Also,_ remember_ this is **my** story and I can make things up and people up as the story goes on. Please remember that.

_**Also please remember I have been nominated in one or more categories for the Intertwined Eternity Award (Vampire Diaries/Twilight, Vampire Diaries/Originals). For more information visit the blog: **_  
><em><strong> intertwinedeternity dot blogspot dot com<strong>_  
><em><strong> Dates for voting: December 5-December 30<strong>_  
><em><strong> Winners announced: January 3<strong>_

_**PLEASE GO VOTE FOR** **ME!**_

* * *

><p><strong>*-THE OLDER GILBERT SISTER-*<strong>

**Mason Pov -**

I didn't know weather to be disgusted or fascinated. When Stefan lets go, the guy really lets go. I mean the Stefan I know and the Stefan I'm witnessing as I follow him and Bella's crazy daddy, well they are completely different. Like night and day. Sanity and insanity . Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. I almost couldn't believe I volunteered to do this shit, but somebody had to do it.

There are parts of Bella that I've come to learn better than the others, even Damon.

She shoulders it all, along with Elena I've come to learn that about both sisters. But what the others don't realize is that, they could have taken the load off to help her stay calm and not freak out. Not to mention I needed to help her feel more calm. Those anger spurts scared the living shit out of me and I'd rather not go through all that pain I did at my brother's funeral party. Shit was nearly as painful as the transformation. It was like her own sanity was slipping and everything else around her was taking over control of her.

Maybe it was the sire bond, or maybe it was the fact she made me want to be there for her even before that, but I needed to help shoulder the pain, anger, frustration, any negative emotion she had. Any negative effects after recent events, weren't what was best for her, she needed the help. So I volunteered to follow Stefan and Klaus, so she could be at ease that Stefan was okay. So she knew what he was doing at all times and where he was at all times. Not only for her, but for Elena as well. The girl was having a tough time and the stress and mess of everything happening was breaking their bond. Bella needed information to feed to Elena whenever she could, and I was that source.

I just never imagined that this is how things were going to be going. Stefan literally tore bodies apart after feeding from them, then the weirdest thing ever happened. He put them back together and positioned them in a casual position. That's why it was disgusting AND fascinating at the same time. Who does that? Clearly there is a lot about the dude that I don't know, not that I ever tried to get to know him. But still, that's something huge about yourself to hide from others. I couldn't even tell Bella about it, not specifically, but Damon knew all about it and he said it was the 'Damned thing' he ever witnessed.

One of the things that sucked the most is the fact that Stefan was doing this because Damon needed Klaus' blood in order not to die. I know from stories that they use to argue and fight all the time, that Damon promised an eternity of misery, the whole going after Elena thing until Bella came into the picture, but to safe his brother's life even after all the shitty things he's done to Stefan. Well I thought it was honorable for him to do it, and stupid because now he was a slave to Klaus and you could see Stefan hated being with him.

Following Stefan and Klaus around, trying to be undetected gave me a few days to observe the evil man who helped produce Bella. They had similar qualities in each other, that much was plain to see. I'm sure even Stefan could see them. Their evil laughs or chuckles were the same, the sarcasm was the same, but when something truly made one of them smile, the smile was nearly the same. It actually made me miss the short fiery girl that I'd grown to love and cherish. The both held themselves with grace and stood as if they had a purpose and I guess they both did.

Bella's purpose, at least to her, was to keep all save against anything and anybody. And it seemed like Klaus' purpose was to make Hybrids, like myself and Tyler.

He wasn't very successful in the process thought. I've see him try to turn a few at a time and they died. The worse was the whole pack in Tennessee that all died and he was in raged. Now they're going to give it one more go before they go asking questions from a 'witch' friend of Klaus'.

"You can come out now, Mr. Lockwood. We've know you've been following us since you found us a few days ago." Klaus called out

I cursed lowly to myself and dropped the couple hundred feet from the tree I had climbed to get a good few of the 'show'. Honestly I felt bad for the wolves that didn't make it. They were my people, you know? They didn't deserve to die, for the transformation to not be successful. It was a lot of lives lost, a lot of wolves joining the others before them years and years ago, where ever they went after death.

I landed a few feet from Klaus and Stefan, who looked slightly panicked. "So what, you gonna kill me now?" I asked throwing my arms out wide

He was a hybrid as well, and obviously older than myself. Not to mention I've seen with my own eyes some of the things he is capable of, and I knew I didn't stand a chance with him. Stefan on the other hand, he wasn't trained in fighting like I was but he was older and stronger, but with my fighting ability and new strength of a hybrid was in my favor. I could hold my own against Stefan, and most likely win, but if Klaus joined in, then my nephew and maker were going to be mailed my insides to their doorstep. I knew it.

"Now why would I want to do that?" Klaus asked as if confused.

"Well, why wouldn't we kill him?" Stefan muttered out

Klaus chuckled and turned his body facing the both of us.

"We aren't going to kill him, Stefan, calm down. I'm sure my daughter would be most displeased if I killed her first hybrid." Klaus sang out

Stefan's face scrunched up and he looked from me to Klaus.

"You care if Bella's hybrid is killed? So what are we going to do with him?" Stefan asked

"Of course I care, she is my daughter is she not. Why have her hate me before she gets the chance to know me? I may be evil, but a man and his daughter are untouchable. And we're going to let him tag along until he gets tired of our company, don't be jealous Stefan, you're still my favorite." Klaus clapped him on the shoulder and held his hand out to me.

I took it slowly, not truly trusting him, but I took it nonetheless.

"Tell me, how did she become successful and as you can see, I've not have much luck in that department." Klaus muttered as he pulled me along to stand and walk next to him.

I looked back shooting Stefan a look and he just looked lost and shrugged his shoulders.

How is he still alive? Cant even help a fellow brother out!

"Honestly, Dude, I have no idea. She fed me her blood, snapped my neck, and then I woke up and fed from a human." I explained as I quirked my eye brow at him.

Dude was invading my personal space and asking too many questions.

"What of my daughter. Tell me, what is she like." He practically demanded

I sighed and Stefan laughed.

"Klaus, you gotta calm down. Give the guy air to breathe." Stefan joked lightly

"Well she is my child, now tell me what there is to know about her." Klaus hissed out. "Besides, we've got plenty of time to fix whatever is wrong with the transformation, a friend of a friend is requiring about a certain witch who knew the witch that put the blasted curse on me." Klaus smiled out then turned towards me. "Now you were saying?" He asked

Fuck, why did I volunteer again?

* * *

><p><strong>*-THE OLDER GILBERT SISTER-*<strong>

_**Alaric Pov -**_

As soon as Bella and Elena left, Damon rounded on Tyler quicker than I've ever seen. Damon had Tyler pinned against the wall with the fire poker in his side. His fangs were out and he seemed pretty pissed.

"When are you going to learn that she isn't yours any more. She's mine!" Damon growled out.

Jeremy huffed, " My sister is not a possession and she won't be happy to hear you calling her one." He threatened all to pleased at the prospects of snitching out both of them, he thought they were both dicks.

He was right, but Damon is a friend.

"She still loves me! I can see it, you can see it, the only person who won't admit it is her!" Tyler grit through his teeth shoving Damon away

Damon went at Tyler again, removing the fire poker and stabbed it through Tyler's leg before taking it out again and stabbing the other leg.

"Don't you think I know that? She can't help but love you, mutt. But she's in love with me, and she is as much mine as I am hers. Stop pushing her, it's hurting her!" Damon hissed out and started to walk away from Tyler.

"Is anybody going to stop them?" Bonnie whispered next to me

I wasn't about to stop them. They obviously needed to get their anger and frustrations out. I could understand the both of their points of views. But I agreed with Damon more, it was hurting Bella. The strain Tyler was causing between the two of them plus the tention if you add Damon into it, it was killing her. She was already so high strung trying to carry the weight of the world on her shoulders.

Though she didn't need to do that. IF she trusted all of us I feel like she would take a load off and let us shoulder some of the responsibility. It wasn't her job, she's still a child in her own right. She should be enjoying herself, worrying about moving on, getting a job, what the next step for her is, if it's college or not. Just like Elena should be worrying about her senior year, getting ready for college, going to parties, making mistakes and learning from them.

"Don't walk away, Salvatore!" Tyler growled out his fangs popping out, eyes glowing yellow.

Damon turned around to run at him, Tyler started to attack but Elijah got in the middle, holding both guys by their necks, choking them.

"Im sure I speak for everybody here when I say that we've grown tired of this little patty cake love tug or war you have over _my_ dear niece. She has enough on her plate fighting with her only sister, than to deal with you two fighting over her. Now you can either get along or I will remove her from the equation all together." Elijah spoke calmly.

Elijah's threat came two very different responses at the same time.

"Remove her?" Damon croaked out, his eyes wide as he looked at Elijah

"Does she scream her name when you're inside of her? She screamed mine." Tyler rasped out.

The second Tyler's comment passed through his lips Elijah released Damon and snapped Tyler's neck. There was nothing but silence all around, he looked really pissed.

"Vile. Isabella would be _displeased_ if he were to disappear wouldn't she?" He asked nobody in particular.

"Unfortunately." Damon spat out as he kicked Tyler

"Do you mind if I borrow your cellar?" Elijah's question made me spit out my drink

"I'm sorry, you want to put Tyler in the cellar?" I asked

Elijah turned towards me after Damon gave him a slight nod with a smirk.

"Of course, and maybe after I take the trash to the basement, you could show me your hunting equipment and inventions. Would it be possible?" He asked

I couldn't even get a nod out before he blurred away dragging Tyler by the feet. Each step down the stairs came slow loud thumps.

"He's really enjoying that isn't he?" Matt asked with a laugh

"Deserves him right, he shouldn't have spoken about my sister that way." Jeremy sneered out " Dick." He added before sitting down in Damon's favorite chair.

When Elijah came back up the stairs, a smile firmly on his face, he gestured for me to show him what I had with me. I'm a hunter, I'm always in possession of a few handy weapons.

Over the next couple of hours I showed him weapons.

I started with the different stakes I had. They were various types of wood, with different lengths and widths. Next I showed him the wristlet stake holder that could be concealed with wearing a long sleeved shirt. He seemed impressed with it and even tried it on.

The next were the vervain and wolves bane grenades and the new launcher Bella and I put together. We tried it out in the back yard of the boarding house. The length it could shoot out each concoction had me even impressed, but I'm sure with a few tweaks here and there, it would shoot those fuckers out even farther. I even admitted to him that it was Bella's idea.

Hollowed out arrows that could be shot from a bow were next. Those were actually an Idea that Elena gave us when she saw the wristlet I made. It took a little while but eventually Mason and I came up with something that worked.

Then were the bullets, wooden and hollow point alike that could hold either Vervain or Wolves bane. I, myself never had a chance to use them, and Damon wasn't took happy about the idea of testing them out on him, Bonnie earned a glare with that suggestion.

Elijah seemed like a pretty good guy so far. I still didn't know if I could trust him, but at least he wasn't drooling at the sight of Bella anymore. Now he just looked in wonderment and something else I cant place. You can tell he cares for her, but just because one cares for another person, it doesn't mean that every intention is good.

I was still on the fence about him, but so far so good.

He still seemed to rattle Damon's cage a bit, then again lately everybody rattled Damon's cage besides Bella. Then again maybe that's why everybody has been getting to him, angering him. He's so protective over her, its different. Seeing him with her and then seeing him when he's not with her.

He told me that once everything is all said and done with, that he's taking her far away from here. He mentioned the other day that it had been awhile since she actually smiled, or done something remotely fun. I had to agree with him, but then again, with out her accepting help she sort of singled her self out with that one.

I think the reason that her and Elena fight so much on the subject of staying safe, is because they are so similar in that way. They both want to take over how to handle situations, both thinking they know what's best and how to execute a plan or even plan a plan. Bella is powerful I'll give her that, but the lives she is protecting, could be helping her, but she wont allow the help.

Thinking of the Gilbert sisters had me thinking of the lovely redhead that is their aunt. So I have her a call, but it went to voicemail.

"This is Jenna, leave your name and number after the beep. If I like you, then I might return your call, if _not_ then go - **BEEEP** .

No matter how many times I heard it, I still laughed loudly at it. It was just so her and it made me smile and wonder at the same time what any professional person calling her phone thought of it.

"Hey Jen, I'm over at Damon's. Look call me back when you can or just come on over, its gonna take awhile. It seems like the girls are having a break and are working their issues out, per Elijah and everyone's request. I'd like it if you were here to see the end result, I'm sure the girls would too. Love you." I quickly hit end when I heard Jeremy chuckle behind me.

Turning to face him, I scowled. I didn't mind the teasing I got from him and Bella, Elena on the other hand cooed at that shit.

"You've got it bad." Jeremy sang out, again nothing new.

"When was her last class?" I asked as I looked at my watch, she should have been home by now.

"Three?" He asked then nodded as if he were sure.

I looked at my watch, that was five hours ago.

"That was five hours ago, where could she be?" I asked him feeling concerned.

"Relax. It's Jenna, she's probably shopping or doing something girly." He said as he placed a hand on my shoulder

I sighed and took a deep breath and let it out. Relax, Saltzman, he's probably right.

* * *

><p><strong>*-THE OLDER GILBERT SISTER-*<strong>

Bella dragged her sister out of the house. She knew that if they were going to do this, hash through all the shit they have effecting their relationship, then she was going to need to be high, and so was Elena. Well they didn't need to be high, but they were going to get high and maybe even a little drunk while doing it. Bella figured they both could use a little something to put the edge off.

"You know, this isn't the way home." Elena pointed out at her sister.

They were in Bella's car, there was no way Elena was going to drive and Bella couldn't stand Elena's car, it wasn't as comfortable as hers.

"Of course it's not, I just need to make a stop on the way, then we will go to where we're going." Bella chirped

"What stop? Is this the part where you kill me and tell everybody that a bear ate me? Because that's what it feels like." Elena asked half way joking, the other half serious as a heart attack.

Bella rolled her eyes and giggled. " Why the hell would I kill you? Elena seriously take a chill pill, enjoy the ride and shut up." Bella said as she sighed and turned the music on to keep her from slapping her sister, already.

Elena didn't even want to fight with her sister, they fought enough to the point she was exhausted with it all. So she kept quiet and observed the way they were going, it was familiar and she gasped out a laugh when they pulled up to the tall pinkish orange house at the edge of town.

"Really? Have you terrorized old man Aro enough to last a life time?" Elena giggled quietly.

Bella looked over at her sister and finally smiled a real smile.

Elena was right, she use to terrorize the old man living in the house. He always had the best weed in town, and she always broke in to take it, only to rearrange his house while he was out causing him to think he was losing his mind.

"He's got the best weed in town, Elena, where else would I go?" Bella laughed quietly looking confused as well.

Elena snorted and gave her sister a serious look.

"It's _medicinal_, you're steeling from a sick man. That's just sick, Bells." Elena shook her head and unbuckled her seatbelt. "I'm coming with you, to make sure you don't move anything, he'll know its you this time." She said as she opened the door.

They both got out of Bella's car and walked up to the house. Bella was about to use the spare key when the door was opened abruptly.

"Isabella Gilbert." a tall old wrinkling man with jet black hair at the sides of his head, the rest balding.

Bella jumped and Elena took her sister's hand in fright. The old man was glaring and had a cane in his hands.

"Mr. Aro." Bella said politely with a huge smile on her face.

The old man smiled and chuckled stepping aside letting Bella and Elena in. Elena was in a state of shock, because she surely thought that Bella was going to end up fighting with the quiet old man she use to terrorize. But it seemed like they were friends of some sort.

"I see you've brought the trouble maker with you." Old man Aro mentioned pointed to Elena.

Elena looked around her with wide eyes then pointed to herself.

"I'm the trouble maker? She is the one that steels your weed!" Elena nearly shouted.

" I meant it in a good light. You being a doppelganger means trouble comes. Nothing to feel bad about, somebody had to cause it, lucky you got this young lady and the other people looking out for you. It's okay to let them shoulder some of the pain." Old man Aro smiled a small smile

And this started the whole process of Elena and Bella hashing out their problems, with old man Aro listening and lending a helping mind.

Old man Aro got them both to see that if they put their energy in helping each other rather than over riding each other regardless of who was powerful and who was not, then the outcome could be greater than one working alone.

"Your life is your life, but if you truly love those around you, then you will work with them to keep you save, not against them. Including your sister." Aro murmured quietly.

"That's what I've been trying to say!" Bella nearly bellowed out in happiness at being right.

Elena shot her a glare, she didn't agree.

"Now Isabella, that young man of yours, he comes to visit me as well. So through the grape vine you're no better. You cant take control of every situation, you need help too, its wearing you down and killing you slowly. Maybe not physically but spiritually that light inside of you that use to shine so bright is dimming out. You must be united as one, not divided as many. There is no I in team." Old man Aro rasped out, nearly winded at the length of his small speech.

The left Aro's house feeling a lot lighter than they did when they arrived, he even gave Bella weed in return she promise to bring him her good stuff, whatever that meant.

Elena saw her flaws and so did Isabella, but both of them knew that changing didn't happen over night, but Elena did want to work with her sister, not against her.

"Let's spend the night at the Lake House, what do you say?" Bella asked quietly, it almost seemed criminal to interrupt the peace that was in the car.

"We could, but what about the others? Wont they be worried and we still need to talk about Stefan." Elena whispered out

"The others will be fine, and as far as Stefan. Well, Mason is following and keeping an eye out on him. He's fine for now, Mason wont let anything happen to m, and if Klaus talked him into leaving even if it was for the cure, then he wanted him for something. Nobody is going to kill somebody if they are useful." Bella said in return.

"You told Aro you wanted to get to know him?" Elena asked hesitantly.

Bella sighed and figured this was going to be a fight. It always seemed to end up that way.

"Elena do you want to get to know John, see if you can understand him better, all of that?" She asked

"That's the same for me. I'm not saying I want to spend birthday's and Christmas' with him. I know he isn't a good man, but that doesn't mean its wrong for me to wish to know him. He's been alive for a very long time, its fascinating." Bella explained a little.

"Okay. Then you should get to know your father." Elena said nodding firmly.

"After we get Stefan back." Bella pointed out

"Of course!" Elena laughed out.

If only their night went smoothly, neither sister was prepared what waited for them at the Lake House, especially not Isabella.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

_LOOKS LIKE SOMETHING IS COMING FOR BELLA AND ELENA, AND THEY'RE ALL ON THEIR OWN OUT THERE ... WITH MY MIND... YOU COULD ONLY IMAGINE WHAT IT IS.._

_THIS IS A FILLER CHAPTER. NO ELENA AND BELLA ARENT JUST ALL OF A SUDDEN FINE, THEY TALKED THROUGH SOMETHINGS. I JUST NEEDED TO GIVE YOU GUYS A LITTLE SOMETHING. BUT LIKE I SAID BELLA AND ELENA ARENT JUST ALL OF A SUDDEN MAGICALLY BONDED AGAIN. THEY GOT THINGS IN THE AIR, THERE IS STILL WORK TO BE DONE. YOU CANT MEAND A RELATIONSHIP OF ANY SORT OVER NIGHT, THATS IMPOSSIBLE._

_WHAT DO YOU FEEL ABOUT KLAUS/STEFAN/MASON INTERACTION IN THE BEGINING OF THE CHAPTER? DAMON/TYLER/ELIJAH? _

_BET YOU WERENT EXPECTING ARO TO BE OLD MAN ARO WHO SMOKES MEDICINAL DRUGS LMAO._

_LEAVE SOME LOVE. AND GO VOTE FOR ME PLEASE_

**intertwinedeternity dot blogspot dot com**  
><strong><em> Dates for voting: December 5-December 30<em>**  
><strong><em> Winners announced: January 3<em>**


	25. Chapter 24

**WARNING... A bit of a reminder, this is my story and it's obviously fanfiction. That means that I do not have to follow the rules of Twilight nor do I have to follow the rules of TVD. I can and will make anything happen in my story that I wish to, even if it upsets those who read this. **

**SO with that said, please enjoy the chapter. I apologize for taking so long with the update, but this one took a while to plan.**

**Also, please, for the love of all that is holy I know what I've written in previous chapters, and maybe whatever that is going to happen may contradict something, just go with the flow, okay people? Just because something doesn't cause a reaction in one method, doesn't mean that it can't cause a reaction in a different one.**

**P.S. PLEASE REMEMBER THAT EVEN ORGINALS HAVE WEAKNESS, THAT EVEN ORIGINALS HAVE BEEN TAKEN DOWN A PEG OR TWO REGARDLESS OF THE AGE OR POWER… just because an Original cannot 'die' doesn't mean that one can't be creative to get the results one wishes… remember that.**

* * *

><p>The poker table set up was in a serious standoff of sorts. Elijah and Damon were battling against each other to see which one was the bluffer, and which one was truly the winner. Matt, Jeremy, and Alaric were already out and looking between the two emotionless looking men.<p>

Two hours before, Alaric finally heard from Jenna after his obsessive phone calls, text messages, and voicemails. He was nearly ready to go hunt her down when his phone chirped with a text message, stating that she was with the girls, and everything was alright, not to bother them. According to Jenna, the girls were making a true effort in bonding together, he was happy to relay the message to gang, and they too were glad.

Damon was nearly at the point of ripping his hair out because his calls were going unanswered as well, he wanted to go after them, but Alaric's news calmed him down.

So imagine their surprisingly calm evening came crashing down when they heard a car come screeching to a halt right into the front tree of the Boarding House.

"What the fuck." Matt hissed out

Elijah and Damon beat them all outside, they were the fastest after all; being vampires and what not.

Elena was trying to scramble her way out of the driver's seat of Bella's car, she was alone.

"Elena! What happened, where is Bella?" Damon demanded as he yanked her out of the car.

"Easy, don't touch her!" Elijah spat as he gave distance even though he was worried as well, pulling Damon away. "Let the human's help her inside, NOW!" Elijah commanded.

She reeked of heavy doses of _vervain, wolves' bane_, and a few other things he couldn't quite describe as to what it was. But the smell coming off of her was enough to cause him to close his airways up and not breathe.

"BELLA, WE HAVE TO GET TO BELLA!" Elena screamed out hysterically.

Alaric and Jeremy helped her into the house and tried to calm her but there was no calming.

"ENOUGH!" Elijah roared, he seemed to take control of the situation since Damon seemed to be freaking out as much as Elena, though he didn't blame the guy. "Calm yourself Elena Gilbert. Your hysterics will not help us understand you." He softly commanded her. "Somebody get the girl into a shower or bath, I don't are which one. After she is bathed, thoroughly, then we will know what is going on." Elijah said as he turned to look at Damon whose expression was one of despair, as he took his phone out, with shaking hands.

"Whom are you calling?" Elijah blurred to him, placing his hands on both shoulders to keep him standing up right.

He'd never seen a reaction to such a situation in all his years, not regarding a love. At least not regarding a love that was so fresh, so newly developed, in his standards.

"Who do you _think_ I'm calling? If - if Bella was taken and you wouldn't even go so much as near Elena, then I'm calling the only person we can help us, who can help _**me**_, get her back." Damon growled out and pulled himself away from Elijah as he placed the phone to his ear.

* * *

><p><strong>[TWO WEEKS PRIOR]<strong>

"She will never forgive us for this." Esme murmured quietly as her family helped prepare for their leave.

"She may not, but this is what has to be done in order to not only fix the balance, but to rid this world of Niklaus once and for all." Alice muttered in the same quiet tone as she packed the two large chests full of herbs. "We promised Mikeal to get this task done, and we shall honor that promise." her voice rose ever so slightly.

"Are you sure that's not over doing it? Will there be a need for all of that?" Rosalie asked as she nodded to the large chests. "It isn't as if she is a large girl, quite small actually." She felt guilty

It obviously showed, because the whole room sighed and felt slight guilt, but they couldn't afford to stop the plans. Edward and Gloria were in charge of this operation, not to mention they promised.

"Have you not seen or felt the mere power coming from her? It was there even before she transitioned into a hybrid. And if rumors are correct, then she is a direct link to the Original Witch, of course it's necessary." Jasper growled out

Thee knew they could die doing what they're about to do. They deceived Isabella Gilbert all along, knowing that they were going to end up hurting her, betraying her. They all felt an attachment to her, but not even that attachment could stop them.

They were going to attack full force on the night of the ritual, they were going to take Isabella then, and insist that Klaus stop his foolish sacrifice or she would die. But they weren't even really sure of the rumors then, and they weren't even sure of the rumors when she came to visit them, that is when they should have taken her, but they were not ready.

But from what Gloria says, is that somehow, for some reason, his attempt at making hybrids isn't working. Gloria was hoping that, and everything they are riding on right now, this plan, this betrayal, all was riding on Gloria's hope that the rumors were correct. That Klaus did have a Hybrid child, and that the child they speak of, truly is Isabella Gilbert, Older sister of the present doppelganger, and successor of The Original Witch.

For if they could sway Isabella, which they knew wasn't going to happen by asking her nicely, that they could get her to kill Klaus once, and for all.

Esme, she thought it was all wrong. She wanted nothing more than to leave before the others and run to Bella and warn her. But she couldn't, because she couldn't betray her mate, she couldn't betray her sire. Mikeal taught them all how to survive without human blood, and he was like a father to her, as much as any man could be a father who was emotionally distant.

Mikeal had changed them all. He made them promise, vow, to never feed off of human blood. Jasper didn't keep that promise; neither did Edward, or Emmett. Once they found Mikeal, Esme feared for the lives of her sons. He would make them pay back their sin against humans with their lives. She was sure of it.

That is if this move against Isabella and Klaus didn't kill them.

* * *

><p><strong>[PRESENT]<strong>

Esme, Alice, Rosalie, and Leah all winced at the scream Bella let out full of pain. So far everything had gone smoothly, minus the five lives lost in Bella's anger before she was successfully sedated enough for Gloria and the few witches she brought with her to lock the Gilbert Lake House down.

Jasper wasn't lying when he said she was powerful.

They were grateful to have the knowledge of Alice's visions, to lead them to the perfect spot and location where everything was to take place. The wolf pack Edward had enlisted as extra muscle had been helpful as well, they masked the scent of the Cullen family, no doubt Bella would smell them if she were paying attention.

They were within luck.

When Bella and Elena arrived at the lake house they were already chatty and laughing. They barely had anything with them, a cooler for blood, and a few bags for groceries, that didn't include the liquor they had with them, or the large amount of marijuana.

Nothing was suspected, everybody let out quiet sighs of relief at that. They weren't ready to attack yet, and that wasn't part of the plan with Elena being so close. The doppelganger had to be asleep before they lured Bella outside. But they never came back out, not alone, and Elena seemed to not go to sleep.

The Lake House was filled with giggles, loud laughter, and music. Nothing new, according to the younger people around them, it was all teenage music. Boy bands, girl groups, all pop and full of upbeat music.

Elena and Bella danced and drank to the music, singing loudly, both extremely off key which neither seemed to mind. They were happy, having a good time, nothing of the broken distant relationship they heard about when Bella came to visit them.

Two hours into the girls drinking, Elena slowed down. She was high as a kite and her human body couldn't take much more, so she just danced and lost herself in the fun. Bella had no less fun; she was drinking more, smoking more too, and she drank so much if she had been human she should have been knocked out or dead.

Gloria was growing impatient and her impatience had started to make everybody jittery, nervous; scared. It was as if the whole lot of them had started expecting a bomb to go off, or for Klaus himself to come out of the very wood they were all hiding in.

The plan changed. Instead of drawing her out, they would start a silent attack while she and the doppelganger were inside, near sleep. And it worked too.

They had been on their third movie, both girls eyes droopy, when the vapor combination of vervain and wolves bane had been administered into the Lake House ventilation system. It took nearly 20 minutes for Bella to start feeling the effect; it had started to grow thicker in the air.

She cleared her throat first, then started coughing like a seasoned Tabaco smoker would, then came the wheezing. There was no way out, once the plans changed, Gloria had the house spelled, nobody could get out unless granted. At least that's what they thought.

While they were so busy stuffing large amounts of vervain and other herbs that subdues the use of magic ; it was ground herbs it left a powder dust that mixed and carried with the vapors, Bella quietly woke her sister up and stuffed her into two secret passage-ways.

Old Hunters used those secret ways to go in and out of the Lake House as a quick hide out. One that made them safe because they had to be invited in, the secret entrance and exit had been a favorite play place of Bella's growing up. She knew where to tell her sister where to go, told her to calm down.

"Elena, you gotta calm down. I know it's hard," Bella started but paused to cough and wheeze out so hard her eyes watered, skin growing paler. "You need to calm for me. I need you to make it out of here; my magic isn't working here, not fully. I can give you time to get to the car undetected, once you're in the car you need to go to Damon. Breathe steady, stay calm. The tunnels will hide you but once you get to the second exit, you need to stay calm. There are non-humans out there. They will hear you." Bella whispered harshly as she tried to keep her own breathing steady. "Can you do this? Please, I need you to do this." Bella cried this time.

Once Elena squeezed her eyes shut and opened them with fiery determination, Bella didn't need to see her nod to know Elena was going to do all she could to follow Bella's instructions.

Bella knew whatever was going on, didn't give her much more time. She sent Elena off, and focused and concentrated, fighting against collapsing, fighting against whatever was trying to make her unconscious, trying to block her powers.

She could smell the two things she thought she was immune against, vervain and wolves bane apparently drank was differently. She didn't understand, she couldn't make sense of it, and she didn't try to. She focused on the feel of her sister's mind going to where she needed to. Once she felt Elena out of the tunnels.

"FACE ME, COWARD!" She wheezed out with anger.

She was starting to lose her fight against conciseness, but if she was going out, she was going to go out fighting.

She was surprised by the amount of people who burst through the front door, and the few who burst through the windows. But tears flew out of her face when she saw the family of people she had trusted, that she grew close to. She growled and allowed herself to go on autopilot.

Poor Edward's heart was ripped out first thing, and older African American woman yelped in anguish, Bella ignored her. She went after those who betrayed her. Alice was next, followed by Jasper and Carlisle. She was almost to Esme when she felt somebodies hands at her head, then nothing.

She woke up from her broken neck three hours later, with a gasp and then she freaked out against the restrains that she was held down with. A short burst of magic that shouldn't have come through, allowed her to give everybody an aneurism for a few minutes while she fought, until powder was blown on her face and she lost consciousness once again.

The process happened a dozen times, until out of fright that she managed to get one hand free, and grasp Gloria's throat, Gloria staked the girl. Bella's eyes went wide and she took a breath before she looked to be desiccated. They thought they had killed her.

She woke up again, this time Esme took the stake out and staked her once more, but not before the threat game. It was quiet, but every being that was in attendance heard it.

"He will kill you all." It was gravely and raw, but it had an amount of conviction that ran clear, chilling them all before Bella once again became grey and motionless.

* * *

><p>Damon didn't know Klaus' number, but he did know of a certain sired hybrid that had been following him and Stefan.<p>

The phone rang six times before he finally got an answer.

"Hello, Damon." Mason sighed out

"How close to Klaus have you gotten? You know what, it doesn't matter, go up to him and hand him the phone." Damon demanded

Mason was immediately on alert, the tone of voice Damon used; he couldn't remember it being that bad when Jules had tried attacking them. Something bad had happened, something very bad.

"What's going on, Damon? Where is Bella?" Mason fired off questions

Damon growled and choked back the panic.

"Give the phone to Klaus, Mason. Now!" Damon spat out

Mason wasn't even a foot away from Klaus, so Klaus heard everything. He reached out and took the phone without Mason handing it over.

"What is it? Damon, where is my daughter?" Klaus growled out, his body nearly vibrating at the thought of something being wrong with her.

He never felt such protectiveness in his life, and it frankly scared him. Not even the lives of his siblings brought out such a feeling, and they were family he's known his entire existence. Then it felt as if his heart dropped, like it fell to the pit of his stomach and his breath caught in his lungs. He nearly stumbled over when the words hit his ears.

"Bella's been taken. I need your help." Damon's plea didn't go unnoticed either.

He didn't need to command Stefan or Mason; they were already gathering their things with haste.

"We'll be in Mystic Falls in a few hours, gather any information –. " But Klaus was cut off.

"If you had anything to do with this, if she's…" Damon couldn't finish that, no he couldn't even allow the words to pass through his lips. "I will kill you." Damon growled loudly, viciously.

"Gather any information you can, whatever witnesses." Klaus finished and closed the phone.

Klaus monitored Mason; he didn't seem to be falling apart too badly. He knew that his daughter sired him and gained a sire bond in the process, but did that bond mean that he would feel the effects of his, master's death? He wasn't even sure. It was all new territory for him, and he had yet to gain knowledge of his own, for his hybrids didn't make it through transition.

"How are you feeling mate? Can you feel her?" Klaus asked as they reached the SUV and allowed Stefan to drive, as Klaus looked at Mason in the backseat.

"What?" He gasped out. "Feel her? It's not like that. I don't know what you're even talking about." Mason grit through his teeth.

Mason's emotions were so wired he was fighting within himself to not wolf out. It wouldn't be pretty, but he was so angry, so... he didn't know but whatever the emotions were, made him want to turn, but he fought it.

"This makes sense." Stefan muttered out looking at Klaus from the side of his eye.

Klaus turned his attention to Stefan.

"What?" Klaus spat out.

"You asked Gloria why you couldn't make the hybrids, right." Stefan asked or more like stated. "She said that she had been expecting you before she said anything else, then she said she would need the Original Witch, or somebody who knows the Original Witch. So what if this entire time somehow knew this was coming?" Stefan asked

"And just how would she just somehow know?" Klaus grumbled his anger was rising.

"Who is the Original Witch, to you?" Stefan snapped

"She was my mother." Klaus squeezed his hands together to keep from attacking, or choking Stefan while he was driving.

Getting into a car accident wouldn't be smart right now, not when his daughter needed him.

"Isabella's grandmother passed her powers onto her. Damon told me that Bella told him that this grandmother of hers had waited a very long time for a successor, somebody who could handle the power and do what was right with it. Your mother, the Original Witch, is the one who passed Bella the power. There has to be some way for other witches such as Gloria to know that such power was passed down. I mean what happens when a witch dies? The echo of effect leaves what, the power behind for a spirit? Somehow your mother, the Original Witch, was able to die and keep her powers and give them away at will. How? Do you see where I'm going with this? Gloria had been expecting you to come to her for answers, right? So if she had been expecting you, then she and anybody else must have been expecting Bella, right?" Stefan babbled

"Are you telling me that my _daughter_ is now the original witch? My mother put my werewolf side dormant, punishing me for actions that happened. But how could Gloria know, and if she knew, then where is she, and _how_ did she manage to take my daughter?" His growling his nearly shook the car

"She's obviously not working alone. Bella once told me of a witch turned vampire that didn't lose all of her witching ability. She has visions, name's Alice?" Mason interjected before Stefan could answer Klaus "Question is why they would take Bella, if they knew what she is?" Mason asked to himself

"What is the fastest way to spread fear? What is the fastest way to spread any news? Rumors. I heard rumors of Isabella, way before I even thought they could be real. From what I know, are witches having visions that involve the witch they're getting said visions about, or somebody around them. All it took was a rumor to make a connection." Klaus muttered

It seemed to him that no matter what, all roads lead to this moment. And he knew it was a defining one. He had two choices, three really.

One, go save his daughter and kill every last one of those disgusting pieces of shits that stole her, who he knew were harming her no doubt. Witches like Gloria didn't play nice, didn't play by the rules either. He could save his daughter and secure a tie with her, build trust.

Two, he could go in guns blazing and kill every last one of them, his own daughter included, just the thought of killing her, of harming her caused that feeling to wash over him, again with the heart in the pit of his stomach then the nausea the chest tightening and he felt as if he couldn't breathe. If he went with this option, option two, killing his own child, the one thing he thought never possible, he may never overcome that.

Or, lastly, he could run. He could turn head and carry on elsewhere, get answers elsewhere. There was always another way, at least from his experience; he always had the fortune of finding loopholes.

_You're a cold and murderous bastard, mate._ Klaus thought to himself. _But options two and three can go to hell. _

* * *

><p>The next time Bella woke from her death, or non-death, she realized this time she was sitting up. She opened her eyes and couldn't make out anything, so she blinked a few times to clear her cloudy vision. She wished she didn't, for the sight in front of her caused her to cry out in anguish and struggle against the hold she wasn't breaking.<p>

It seemed they had been draining her of her blood slowly, it was all over her clothes, puddles of it on the floor and from the corner of her eye, the large metal block they strapped her to, it was full of blood. Her bindings were smart, even if her weakened state they were taking extra precaution. Titanium chains, thick ropes saturated in vervain and wolves bane, and of course there was magic. She could kick her feet out more than two inches or she was shocked almost as if it were electric.

Bound like a dog, chained so tight there was no way in hell she could get to her aunt. Jenna was awake, had tears and sweat running down her body. Her wrists were bleeding from the tearing the rope did as she struggled. She was so scared, frightened, and looked at Bella in despair.

Closing her eyes Bella tried concentrating, but it was no use. She too weak and there seemed to be a spell blocking her magic. How would they know? Then again it is witches, and she could smell vampires and a lot of werewolves, at least ten of them.

The Cullens. That caused Bella's eyes to water. She loved them, and they betrayed her. She should have noticed something was up when she was visiting them. All the extra questions and the more careful watching she received. Yet she never tried to pry it out of their minds, or ask.

She let out a growl that caused Jenna to jump at. The sound startled her, she was so use to the quiet. Bella had been dead for a long time, well at least she thought she was dead when they finally brought her in the room Bella was being held. Jenna had lost it, thinking she lost her niece and had no idea how she was going to go home, if she were to ever make it home, and give the news of Bella's death.

Elena would have been devastated.

Jeremy would have been beside himself.

Damon, well Damon she was sure would wreak havoc like nobody had ever witnessed before. Or die, like kill himself at least that was the vibe she got from him as Bella and his connection grew. They were soul mates, at least Jenna thought so, she believed him them.

But she jumped at the sound, because she had gotten used to seeing them stab her over and over. It killed her soul a little more every time she saw that blond short pixie cut haired woman do that to her niece.

Bella's eyes turned a yellowish, almost orange color and the sound of her growl gained the attention of the others.

"I see you're awake, and see you're company. We took her this morning; she's been out like a light all day nearly." Gloria quietly said. "I'll let her go if you agree to help me." She bargained.

Bella's eyes turned even angrier and she tried to speak but she was gagged.

"Esme, ungag her mouth so she can speak freely." Gloria demanded.

Esme carefully, but not carefully enough ungagged Bella, just as she were moving her shaking hand away to fall to her side, Bella leaned and latched on to her hand, biting her viciously.

Esme screamed and punched Bella to let go. Bella did so with a maniacal cackle, well has much as a cackle can be with a hoarse voice

"I told you I was going to kill you. A vampire can't survive the bite of a were wolf." Bella taunted.

She had sense enough to realize that they believed her, that they had no idea of a cure. She wondered how they could be so stupid but so smart to pull this off.

"Do you agree to help us, in exchange for your aunt's life?" Gloria asked, ignoring what just happened

Automatically Jenna's eyes went wide with anger and determination. Bella's eyes weld up because she knew; she knew Jenna was making the choice for herself, not for Bella to make it. Jenna was all about self-choices, and hell Bella preached enough about self-choice more than anybody.

So when Jenna shook her head no, no that she wouldn't exchange her life in order for her niece to do whatever these… monstrous people wanted or needed her help with. There was no way she was going to allow her niece to make that choice. She would make it for herself, make it for her niece.

"Aunt Jenna, please –"but Bella didn't get to finish that her plea for Gloria ordered a large tanned man with a nod.

Her neck was snapped, and there was no ring on her finger, to bring her back, there was not pause in vampire life at a broken neck. It was death, and it caused her to let out a near howl like sob.

And when she started to get angry and move her body around, and try to fight back, she watched with nothing but hate as Emmett held her down and Rosalie stake her chest, at Gloria's insistence.

* * *

><p>It seemed she was in a dream. All around her were woods, and not the ones near the lake house. No these ones were different, younger, taller looking trees.<p>

"There you are little one." That voice, so soft and gentle, it belonged to her grandmother, Esther.

Bella whipped around, noticing her clothing was entirely different. Old Age, very old age, it was a beautiful soft peachy color with green bordering. She was smaller, younger than her normal age.

"Am I dead?" Bella asked her voice was even different; she had an accent such as her father, and Uncle, like Esther.

"Would it scare you if I said yes?" Ether asked gently again

Bella felt her self-crying, looking around she wondered if this is what heaven truly looked like.

"Is this really heaven?" Bella asked without answering, that yes, it scared her only a little

"This is where you've come to rest while you wait to wake. So, yes, I assume this is your heaven, or a dream of it. Such an odd place to come to for a modern girl to choose is it not?" Esther asked

"Why am I a little girl?" Bella nodded

"Isabella I cannot answer that. You come how you wish to come, and for this instance you come to me as a child, such a cute one though." Esther winked at her with such love in her eyes.

"What is happening to me? I thought I was the strong one, I'm supposed to be undefeatable. Is this the consequence for turning Katherine human and allowing her to be sacrificed? Is this the price I pay for using black magic? My aunt, she paid for my mistake, and now there is no bringing her back." Bella sobbed out

Esther let her cry, the poor girl needed it. She also knew that this was only the beginning of pain, heartache, of trials and tribulations that she had yet to come. There will be many other things that will lie in the road, hurdles, she will either decide to jump over or stumble over.

But she had faith in her grandchild. Make no mistake, she first wanted Isabella to bring an end to what she created, fixing the balance. That is why after all, she had been stuck watching, but nature, or at least she thinks, nature is showing her a way of redemption. Not only redemption for herself, but for her children as well. Her faith in Isabella grew, even if she made a mistake with the ritual, she still held faith that grew each day that Isabella could give Niklaus and her other child redemption.

There is no light without dark. That could be meant in many ways. For Isabella is a naturally dark person, she tends to let the light shine through. Forever monstrous act she had shown, she has provided a dozen lifesaving acts to repent for the bad.

"They have no way of killing you, sweet girl; you are very, very much an Original in every way. They needed a way to make you weaker, which are the powders and the magic used against you in your weakened state. As for the consequences, I cannot tell you the answer to that, but I can give you my guess." Bella nodded

She would take all she could get right at this moment.

"Katerina Petrova was not meant to die in that ritual; it was your sister's place. Also, the magic in which you used, yes it was black magic, but it caused an effect in error. For the blood consumed wasn't truly human, yet it worked, but its tainted blood of a vampire doppelganger. My son cannot make his hybrids without the true untainted blood of a doppelganger. Either way you upset the balance of nature when you switched Katerina and Elena's lives in the ritual. There must be always be a balance in place, or the world shall become ciaos." Esther murmured as she ran her fingers through Isabella's hair.

"Aunt Jenna died, as a consequence?" Bella asked

"You're still new to this life, Isabella. What you don't know about magic and witch craft could fill libraries. But do not limit your life with burden. Not everybody is your responsibility. You need to worry about Isabella, not everyone else but Isabella. That is not how to live, that is merely existing. Let others live and end their lives their choices, mistakes, pain, happiness, and so on." Ether answered her.

Isabella didn't really know what to do with that answer. So she decided to move on.

"This magic business, I'm not sure I've got what it takes. I mean look at how my life has turned out because of it. I'm dead!" Bella hissed out angrily.

Esther chuckled softly and placed her hands on either side of Isabella's face.

"Magic is what you make of it, my dear little one. It can be dangerous and deadly, or it can be mystical and beautiful. It is up to you." She whispered passionately.

"I see him in you." Bella whispers back, slightly slurred.

Esther smiles at this, she's going back to life. Her eyes watered and she caressed Isabella's little childlike face and laughed lightly, watching from the other side as a small girl was nothing in compared at the love she felt having her in her arms.

"You must go now; your father is coming for you my dear, stay strong. And that handsome man you've found yourself, allow him to treasure you. You are his redemption. Stay strong my little one, I love you." Esther whispered, her voice getting more and more distance.

Little Bella blinked, her vision more blurry, but she managed a slight, "love you." In return, before she felt herself gasping for breath again.

* * *

><p>The pain of having a stake removed and shoved back into her chest multiple times, hurt like a major bitch. It jolted her awake slightly and before she could focus, she could smell him. It caused her cry hysterically and her choppy breathing to feel even more painful, alone with the dryness of her mouth and throat.<p>

Damon held her tighter as he used vampire speed to dodge his way, away from people to get her out of there. His only task was getting Isabella out, that was the only task that mattered, he would allow others to do the rest. But as good as it felt to have her in his arms, he saw the body of Jenna, and he saw how many different ways they had Bella tied up and he could smell how badly they 'sedated' her. Nothing made him want to actually shed tears more than seeing her lifeless, grey and veiny, and when she was crying trying to fight out of his arms to get to Jenna.

She cried out and screamed repeatedly 'I couldn't save her, I couldn't save her' over and over, until she passed out.

Once the last heart was ripped out, and the last head was left to roll on the grass, Klaus made his way to his daughter.

He heard her screams and it tore at his chest, seeing her cause herself to pass out, hurt even more.

He touched her face, her very pale sunken in face and caressed it much like his mother did.

Isabella's eyes fluttered open lazily; it was as if she were floating between reality and sleep. She slowly, from being so weak, touched his cheek and gave a small smile.

"I see her in you." And then her arm dropped, and her head lulled to the side and her breath got even shallower.

"We need to get her fed and away from this place." Elijah spoke.

Getting her away from this place sounded like the most perfect plan, to _**both**_ Damon and Klaus.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN :: I left out Klaus and Damon coming with their little gang out, for outtake purposes.. **_

_**Leave me some love in a review, or scream at me, just let me know your thoughts and feelings. This chapter was a doozy… so have at it… I look forward to hearing form you.**_


	26. Chapter 25

i

**The male POV for the rescuing Bella chapter, enjoy. –PS, if something's like, I don't know, slightly different…just go with it. Yeah? Thanks, love you guys, ladies. Everybody!**

* * *

><p>"Who do you <em>think<em> I'm calling? If - if Bella was taken and you wouldn't even go so much as near Elena, then I'm calling the only person we can help us, who can help **_me_**, get her back." Damon growled out and pulled himself away from Elijah as he placed the phone to his ear.

That was 30 minutes ago and Damon was freaking on inside. He's freaked out before, panicked even. But nothing compared to what he was feeling the moment Elena got out of that car, alone, with no Bella. He couldn't lose her, and he was cursing the Gods for this tempt at taking away his happiness.

That was and who Bella is his happiness. He thought he knew love before, with Katherine, and sure he had fleeting romances or flings. But Bella was, she is what the rest of his existence looked like. She was where his compass pointed to. She accepted him, got him, and loved him with no questions asked, no need for him to change. He was hers, as she his. If he was certain of anything in the world, in his life, it was her.

And losing her was out of the question, it wasn't even an option to think. No, He had to get her back, and he would get her back even if he had to use the help of her "father" Klaus.

Klaus was another issue. Could he even be trusted as such, sure he sounded like it, but what if it was his entire fault. His doing that caused this mess, caused the love of his entire existence to be threatened, taken, by people. Original or not Klaus will die by his hands if Damon found out it was Klaus' fault.

Nobody hurts Isabella, _his_ Isabella and gets away with it.

After getting off the phone with Klaus and Mason, all Damon and the rest of them could do was to wait. Waiting sucked, Damon wasn't good at it at all. He caused him to be jumpy, anxious, paranoid and just down right angry. But anger and anything else wouldn't help the situation so he grabbed a bottle of bourbon and sat down trying to calm his self.

Elena was upstairs showering off whatever crap she had all over her. Once she was done there would be some answers to his questions. But would they be enough? Would they be enough, that he could go ahead and go get Bella?

What about Jenna? She texted Alaric and said she was with the girls, where was she?

"Ric." Damon called out gaining the attention of his friend.

Alaric looked over at Damon and nodded his head affirming the vampire had his full attention, despite the anxiety he, himself, was feeling; his thoughts, in line with Damon's.

"Jenna. Jenna told you she was with the girls, where is she? She's not with Elena, that much is sure. But if she was with them, why would Bella send Elena and not Jenna too?" Damon asked

Before he could answer Damon with his same exact concern, he was interrupted before he could even begin.

"Aunt Jenna? Aunt Jenna was never with us." Elena asked and then gasped out. "You mean, she's not here or at home?" Elena asked again rushing into the room to Alaric with Bonnie and Jeremy on her heels.

Alaric and Damon shook their heads in the negative, but Alaric went one step farther but fishing out his cell phone and showing Elena the text message he had received from her aunt.

Elijah looked on with interest. He too had been thinking the same as the two men had been thinking. It didn't make sense for one to return instead of two. He couldn't picture Bella, as protective as she was, to send Elena without Jenna.

"She wasn't there, Ric. I swear! It was only Bella and I." Elena whispered out, tears coming forming in her eyes, falling as she blinked.

"Then it's no coincidence that Isabella being attacked and your aunt made to believe she was with you. It has to all be together. She could be with Bella now; she could be used against her." Elijah suggested and stated as he took a seat on the sofa.

"You were at the lake house?" Damon asked as he stood up from the couch, going to grab his jacket.

"Yes. Where are you going?" Elena answered

He looked around the room at Alaric and Jeremy and nodded at them. He knew allowing Jeremy to come along even if it was just to man the car and wait, then so be it. Bella's life was more important and her anger be damned.

"I'm going to the lake house." He coldly answered but before he could open the door it was opened for him.

Klaus, Mason, and then Stefan walked in blocking his precious exit.

"Where are you off to, Mate?" Klaus asked

"Stefan!" Elena sobbed and ran straight to him, into his arms.

He welcomed her with no objections; he hugged her tight to him and buried his face in her hair. He knew he was back for a reason, to get Bella back with Klaus, but he needed this. He needed to smell her, to feel her, to make him aware that she was okay; that they were together once again, even if he wasn't sure if it was permanent.

"I was off to get Bella, but you came in the door. Now that the three of you are here – nice to see you brother, thanks for saving my ass- can we go get my girl and apparently Jenna." Damon sneered out, anticipation fully taking over his emotions.

"Easy, I can feel the pull to her. We don't know what we're heading into. First the doppelganger is going to tell us everything, no detail left out. Then we will gather the non-humans and unleash Hell." Klaus assured

Damon wanted to argue, but he had to admit that his mind was so cluttered with worry and anger and possible pain, he wasn't thinking quickly or clearly. Klaus had a point, and speaking of Klaus.

Damon attacked him and had him against the door, his hands around Klaus' neck squeezing tightly. Right now it didn't matter that the man was an Original and could over power him. At the moment all that mattered was he could be the reason for his Bella being held captive, and possibly tortured.

"_You_. It's all your fault isn't it? Everything that's ever happened so far has been because of you. How is this any different?" Damon growled out his face changing. "What did you do?" He demanded.

"Put him down Damon." Elijah ordered firmly. When he didn't adhere to Elijah's request Elijah placed a hand on Damon's shoulder. He didn't really want to hurt his niece's love, but he would if he had to. "Now, Damon. Put him down, now." He urged with a very firm squeeze on Damon's shoulder.

Damon dropped him quickly and took a step back along with Elijah. Elijah's hand still on Damon's shoulder, to stop him should he decided to attack his brother again. It's not that Elijah didn't agree with Damon, but now as not the time, at his entire niece's life seemed to be at stake.

Klaus had to admit to himself, Damon had a great amount of balls to attack him so carelessly, knowing Klaus could kill him within the blink of an eye. But this was about his daughter, so he decided to let that one slide.

Turning to the Doppelganger, he raised an eyebrow and nodded to her.

She backed away from him in fright but quickly shook it off and held her head high and faced him. He was there to help her and everyone else get her sister back, and from the looks of it, her aunt as well. She would face him bravely, tell him everything he needed to know, answer any questions he needs answered, to help Bella.

She had to work with the man that wanted to sacrifice her life, to save the life of her sister and she was quite sure, no questions about it, her aunt as well.

"We decided to do something about our issues, you know, bond a little. Well we stopped off to get weed from Mr. Aro. I know don't look at me like that, but Bella requested it so we went. Anyways after that we got supplies, junk food, chocolate; Bella compelled a liquor store attendant to supply her with whatever liquor she wanted. We headed for the lake house after that. We listened to music, sang along, drank and smoked. We didn't think we had anything to worry about you know? Anyways we watched movies, did typical sleep over stuff like we use to do before our parents died." Elena stuttered out, weeping occasionally. "Nothing seemed to be wrong until Bella started coughing and the coughing turned into wheezing. She told me her powers weren't working well, that something was wrong. She told me to follow her directions and come straight here, to Damon and Elijah. She shoved me passed two hidden passage ways and told me to not stop until I got to her car, that she would protect me so I could make it out. Jenna wasn't there, she never was with us. But something isn't right." She finished.

Klaus frowned and looked to his brother and then the rest of the people there.

"The humans should stay. They won't be safe coming with us, although the hunter should be alright. The blond guy and the Gilbert boy should stay with Elena. Bonnie Bennett are you in agreement to come along, to use your witch craft against those who have your friend and her family member captive? If not, stay here and out of the way." Klaus asked and then demanded.

"I want to come with you, she's my sister, I've been working with her and Mason. I can help." Jeremy protested.

"Bella would kill us all no protest if she saw you there or even caught wind of you near. No way Jeremy you need to stay here, stay with Elena and Matt." Stefan told him the kissed Elena's hair and pushed her gently away and nodded at Klaus.

* * *

><p><strong>THE LAKE HOUSE.<strong>

"I can smell the stench Gloria." Klaus growled lowly, quietly

Klaus, Elijah, Damon, Stefan, Mason, and Alaric were all downwind observing the happenings of the lake house and the people inside, outside, and slightly surrounding it.

"What's the objective here? I mean, besides getting Bella out and possibly Jenna?" Mason asked

"We kill everybody." Damon hissed, his eyes harsh and boarder like manic

He was close to her, he could _feel_ her, and so could Klaus. It was as if every hair on his body was standing and every nerve was on edge. It was the hands on each should, one from a father, the other from an uncle, which caused him to stay in his position and not foolishly and carelessly jump into action.

"We need to keep one alive." Klaus muttered, several eyes glared at him. "Well for the moment, to get answers." He added on then sighed. "Mason, Stefan. You two take the outer threats farthest from the yards of the house, kill all threats, and leave none alive. It's best to go for ripping out their hearts or removing their heads." He advised, and they nodded. "Brother you and I shall lead Damon and human hunter closer, take out everyone between there and inside. Damon you get my daughter, human you get the aunt. Are we clear of our objectives? Elijah, brother, you pick the lone survivor; let's see if once back at the Salvatore's we can have the Bennett witch or Isabella can crack their minds. Something is foul with this." Klaus hissed out his voice low but sharp.

"Alaric." Alaric muttered, annoyed.

"What mate?" Klaus asked

"The young man is referring to his name. Alaric, not, the human. Show some respect he's a fathering role in your daughter's life." Elijah rolled his eyes.

"What if she's dead?" Mason asked causing all of them including Alaric to growl lowly.

"Listen, mate. My daughter born of an Original, I doubt there isn't a thing or person alive who could actually kill her. Heavily incapacitate her, sure, hardly. But kill her? She isn't the type to go down without fighting killing as many with her as she could. My daughter is exactly that, my daughter. Don't let her find out of your doubt." Klaus whispered with the fiercest expression on his face.

Mason and Stefan attacked soon after. They both took out four shape-shifters, and two vampires. After their first assault against their enemy, Klaus and Elijah stepped out second rushing at vampires and shifters alike. Heads were ripped off their bodies, hearts were ripped out of their chests, and just because he was particularly angry Klaus ripped arms and legs off as well. Along the way, Damon and Alaric did their own killing.

Once they were in the cabin the sight before them was devastating. Alaric found Jenna first, she was dead, you could tell by the angle of her neck, tears spilled from his eyes the moment he saw her. He rushed to her gently gathering her in his arms yelling out to Damon she was dead.

Elijah picked a survivor, a vampire, a woman with a bite. It looked as if his niece got her good, she was quickly becoming even more infected. He called out for his brother, telling Klaus he needed the blood from his veins if they were to have things go as they wished, minus Jenna being alive and successfully rescued.

Damon cursed upon seeing her, Bella. She looked dead; her body looked desiccated, as any vampire besides an Original being staked in the heart. The he remembered Elijah, and the fact that he staked him with the coat rack. He grasped the stake from her heart and removed it throwing it away from her as far as he could throw it.

"Let us move quickly, she will need blood, Damon. She isn't dead, I can feel her." Klaus urged him.

"How the hell is that you can feel her?" Mason spat standing a little closer with tears in his own eyes, at the sight of her, and his longtime friend Jenna.

"Daughter." Klaus uttered as he touched her face.

She gasped and her head lolled to the side towards the sight of Alaric finally about to lift Jenna. Tears started coming from her eyes right away, her body too weak to move, to reach out or even get out of Damon's arms and go to her aunt.

"I tried to save her, I tried to save her! She made the choice; she wouldn't let me save her." Her voice a raspy whisper

Klaus stepped in her line of sight and hushed her and brushed his pointe and middle finger down her cheek.

She looked up at him, smiled a gentle smile, a smile, and it was one much like his own and then reached her arm up and touched his cheek.

"I see her in you." She whispered then promptly passed out, her breath becoming even shallower.

"What?" Damon asked confused looking between his girlfriend and Klaus.

"We need to get her fed, and get her away from this place." Elijah said with a frown on his face, his eyes situated on his brother's heartbroken expression.

Get her away from this place indeed, both Klaus and Damon thought simultaneously.

Alaric and Damon walked out together; they sat next to each other in the SUV as well.

"I'm sorry, man. Truly." Damon whispered, his eyes locking on his friends, sadness in his eyes.

Alaric said nothing besides dipped his head as he cried and hugged Jenna's body closer to him and reached over taking ahold of one of Bella's small hands.

"This is going to kill the three of them. How do we be there for them? They've seen so much death, so much hurt and pain, Damon. I don't know this just might break her." Stefan said as he tried to wipe the blood from his hands onto his pants.

Damon looked at his brother, happy to have him back, wishing his brother could have come home in better, if not, different situation.

The home was quiet after that, not even Klaus who was driving and Elijah who sat shot gun uttered a word.

Once they actually got to the house, nobody wanted to get out of the car, yet they knew they had to. Alaric and Damon locked eyes once again, steeling each other.

There were two people in that house that were going to be devastated for two very different reasons. It didn't help that by the lack of blood, Isabella's body looked as if a dead vampire, grey skin, veins protruding from her skin.

Every step from the car to the door of the boarding house felt heavier and heavier to both men. And it had nothing to do with the women in their arms. But to Alaric, Damon had it easier, because the cargo in his arms, would open her eyes once she had some blood pumped into her and some rest.

The woman he loved, yet another one, had died. This one was going to stay dead though. No vampire blood in her system to bring her back to life, no spelled ring to bring her back from a death caused by something or someone supernatural.

Standing in the entry way once Mason opened the door, Elena and Jeremy, Bonnie and Tyler, along with Matt, were waiting.

Elena and Jeremy ran to Damon and Alaric, sobbing, the sigh too painful, the loss too much, the grief weighing too hard.

"T-take her to your room. Bonnie and I will give her a bath." Elena whispered, She too could feel her sister, she could feel she was alive. She then turned her attention back to Alaric and let out another sob. "We've, We have to come up with something. Once Bella comes around, we will bury her, next to mom." She rushed out and then hugged him close to her as best as she could despite her aunt being in his arms.

He nodded, kissed her head and watched her run up the stairs after Damon.

"We need volunteers." Klaus announced clapping his hands twice.

"For what?" Tyler asked, avoid Elijah's harsh gaze.

"Isabella is going to need blood, a lot of it. The fresher the better. Now who's up for the task?" He asked though it sounded more as a demand.

Everybody volunteered, nobody was willing to not help, and they all felt the need to help her.

"Let me take her for you. Go shower; go be with Bella and her siblings. She will need you the moment her eyes open." Elijah offered softly.

With hesitant movements, Alaric gently placed Jenna into Elijah's arms. A few tears passed down his face slowly as he looked at her, before turning away he kissed her lips once more and brushed his hand down her face softly. He finally turned around and walked slowly up the stairs, each step closer to Bella, Elena, and Jeremy, he never felt more determined in his life.

He was going to stay with them; nothing was going to tear him away from those kids. He wouldn't allow it, not even the supernatural. They lost enough, he lost enough. They wouldn't lose each other, he wouldn't lose them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-AN;**_

_**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. WRITERS BLOCK, REAL LIFE, BLAH. I ALSO HAVENT BEEN TOO MOTIVATED TO JUST WRITE, EVEN IF TO CLEAR MY MIND. BUT I AM TRYING. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, HOPE NOBODY HATED IT. I'VE MADE A FEW MISTAKES I BET, PLEASE DON'T STAKE ME FOR THEM.**_

_**REVIEW, !**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**It's been a while, so, let's do this shall we? This chapter is for Jeremy, Elena, and Alaric.**_

* * *

><p>Elena and Bonnie carefully lowered Bella into the deep bathtub, filled with bubbles. Damon said be very generous with the bubble baths, body washes, shampoos, as well as conditioners. Her body was completely naked, neither girl bothered by it; this was their sister, one by blood, the other by bond.<p>

"It's hard handling her, looking at her, with her not fed yet." Bonnie choked out.

They hadn't the time. Damon was already weak from carrying her; due to whatever it was used against her in the assault. He had to rush out of the room, to Stefan's bath, to shower. They hadn't fed her yet, due to the fact that they simply couldn't be near her with the toxins on her body, as Elena had them on her when she arrived from the lake house.

"Let's just wash her as good as we can, twice. Once we are done, we drain the bath, rinse her. The guys will come in and take care of the rest after we've dressed her." Elena whispered, tears streaming down her face, her voice fading from trying to fight it.

Together, they started on washing Bella. Bonnie started at her feet, Elena at her hair. Bonnie was so thorough, she cleaned Bella's toenails as if she were giving her a pedicure. Elena was being thorough as well, she used half a bottle of shampoo in one go, and started massaging it all over Bella's head.

"Hand me the face wash, please." Elena whispered

Nodding Bonnie handed over the facial wash, and gasped at the amount Elena was using. It was one of Bella's favorites, and very expensive.

"She'll kill you." Bonnie laughed lightly, nodding towards the bottle.

"We need to leave it on her skin, it needs to clean it. If she threatens me, I'll be glad to hear it." Elena didn't laugh; she didn't have it in her. "She saw Aunt Jenna die, Bon. She's going to leave again. She's going to leave us." Elena wept sobs really.

Bonnie shook her head and cleaned Bella's lady parts, no shame whatsoever, but looked at Elena.

"There is no way in hell she is going to leave. To be honest, Jenna was your guardian, now that she is gone, Bella will now be pointed the Guardian as she is 18. She won't leave, she left the last time because she needed to, she will stay because she will need to, but mostly because she will want to." Bonnie's voice was strong, it never wavered

And because her voice stayed so strong, Elena calmed down, and believed it herself.

Once Bella had her body, and hair washed and rinsed twice, Elena and Bonnie dried her off and applied the general lotions Bella used. Once she was washed, dried, and moisturized, they dressed her. Light clothing, nothing too constricting; one of Damon's tank tops, and a pair of Bella's yoga pants. They wanted her comfortable.

"Bonnie, will you brush and French braid her hair? I'm going to tell the guys, we're almost ready for them. She needs the blood; I don't like seeing her like this." She didn't give Bonnie a chance to agree, she left quickly.

Walking down stairs no matter how quiet it was, made all the supernatural men blur to the landing, Alaric, Jeremy, and Matt not too far behind. Every single one of them looking anxious, but it was Klaus' face that surprised her the most. He looked like a grieving father, a devastated father; it practically flowed off him in waves. Damn was no better, but she could never be surprised by his worry and devastation when it came to her sister.

Klaus was a monster to her, that's all she was able to see him ass. Now she was starting to second guess it.

"We've got her cleaned up, dressed, and Bonnie is doing her hair. Whatever you have to transfer the blood, bring it upstairs. She's ready to feed." She whispers, her eyes never leaving Stefan's once they land on his.

She finally had him back, he was finally home. After all the searching she had done, all the tracking down, he was home. She hates that Bella's not so death, death is what brought him back. That its brought Klaus with him. They hadn't the time to even speak, merely hug, and she didn't feel too reassured with the hug no matter how amazing it felt to be back in arms.

They all nod, and make their way up the stairs to Damon and Bella's room, Damon and Klaus in the lead. As they are about to go upstairs, when they reach her, they pause, Alaric and Jeremy both hold out their hands, waiting for Elena to take. Together, they would do this together, they were family.

The look on Jeremy's face has her reassuring her brother, as Bonnie reassured her.

"She won't leave. She isn't leaving us Jer, she wouldn't do that. She wouldn't even want to leave." Elena whispered fiercely, tears not only streaming down her face, but Alaric and Jeremy as well.

"What about Aunt Jenna. Bella and she were like sisters, a different bond from what you have. What if she decides too much, and leaves us. What if we aren't enough for her to stay?" He protests, as he gasps out at the pain of the mere thought of it.

He barely survived when she left when their parents died, but now? He would never survive it, he really wouldn't.

"You guys are enough; she needs you guys as much as you need her now." Alaric whispered.

Elena and Jeremy both shake their heads at this, and face him.

"You're enough too, she needs you too. Never doubt that, I bet she even asks you to stay with us, as long as you're comfortable." Elena nods with a small smirk on her face.

Alaric nods, never arguing because he prayed and hoped that Bella would need him as she needs him. He hoped he wasn't cast aside now that Jenna was no long alive, now that he wasn't sure if he has a place for them now. He was no longer her boyfriend, she's dead. Their relationship besides the supernatural bonded him to those kids, to Bella. He never felt as insecure as he felt just now. He never felt more scared as he felt now, by the mere chance that, she could cast him out now.

He lost Jenna too; he hoped his love not only for their aunt, but for them showed.

Walking into the room, looking at everybody having IV's connected to veins, ready to plunge into his sister, nearly made him gag at the thought of her being so dead, she needed all of them. And the thought that she was dead, even hurt just the slightest bit, made him want to both sob and scream and just hit _anybody_.

The girl lying there, grey, lifeless, was the girl that hugged and held him for as long as he could remember. She played with him, made him laugh, even made him cry when picked on him. She read stories to him, made up stories for him, scared girls off for him when the thought they were disgustingly covered in kooties and didn't want to die like she said would happen. She protected and defended his life, would kill and has killed for him. When their parents were asleep, and Jeremy didn't want to wake his dad or mom because of a nightmare, Bella would allow him to cuddle her, or she would come cuddle him. She was everything Elena wasn't and never will be as a sister, even though he loved Elena. She wouldn't be able to give him the sense of love, siblingship, or protection.

Bella was a mom but not a mother. She was all things bright, colorful, and soothing. He never felt smothered by her, never felt judged or pushed by her.

He couldn't lose her; he won't allow it to happen.

Damon blocks his view of his sister, so he looks up at the man he's battled with every now and then, because no brother wanted their sister with the type of guy Damon use to be.

Their eyes met and Damon held up an IV, wishing to help his loves brother. Jeremy nodded and stuck an arm out making a fist. Once the IV was in, and the blood rushed to the end of the tubing, just reaching the stopper and another needle for Bella's own vein, they nodded at each other.

"I think its best that Elena, Damon, myself, and 'Lijah are the firsts to start." Klaus' voice startled them, nobody had really spoken since coming into the room, and the sound, so grave, so haunted caused them all to look at him for the first time without suspicion.

"Why?" Bonnie, Alaric, and Matt ask at the same time

"We share the same blood as her; Elena, my brother and I. Damon is her mate, his blood and her blood no doubt, have been shared. Their bond is just as strong as the powerful effect has they been related by DNA." Elijah speaks this time

"What's a mate? What does that mean?" Matt askes, confused.

Klaus growls softly, looked directly in Damon's eyes. "He is her soulmate, no bond in this room, is as strong as theirs."

"Can we stop with the Q&A's please? Bella needs all of our blood, so the sooner you all start with yours, we need to give her ours. We need her to wake up, I'm sure she will want to know about the woman in the basement." Alaric nearly historical says.

So it started.

Klaus connected his IV to Bella's jugular, Elena had hers connected to Bella's left arm as Elijah connected to the right, but they all watch as Damon take the small needle off the end of his and reattach a longer one. With that, he plunges it directly in her heart.

Her body jumps but no other movement was detected. After a minute and a half, the others join in at giving their blood to her. Slowly her color starts coming back, and the veins they were connected too, soon weren't as prominent. She didn't look dead anymore.

They all sighed in relief.

"Don't you think this is too much for her?" Bonnie askes as her pint is finished and Stefan switches the stopper and takes it out, handing her a cotton ball and band aide.

"I rather provide her with too much blood, than without enough. She will be stronger." Klaus says as he rips his wrist open, nodding at Damon to do the same.

Her body replenished with blood, now it was time to seriously feed her, and feed her both men did.

Klaus went first, Damon second, and just as he was about to pull away, her hand connected with Elijah's IV, flashed to stop him and held his wrist firmly in place as she drinks on her own, pulling large amounts of blood in her mouth and down her throat.

Damon's knees buckle and he leans against Bella's uncle for support.

"That's enough! You're taking too much." Klaus firmly and gruffly tells her, pulling the wrist away from her.

That's when her eyes open, and she looks at Elena, Jeremy, and Alaric.

"Leave us." Her voice sounds as if she had lost her voice and it was barely coming back. It was so horse.

"Bell." Damon whispers he suddenly feels as Alaric felt, that she was going to leave, run from the pain, and leave him as well as everybody else.

As if he would let her.

"I said_ leave_ us!" her growl and yell sounded as if it were painful for her.

Everybody nods, and they all head out slowly, looking at her with such sadness she meets none of their eyes but her families.

Damon is the last one out, and with her magic she sends him love, and then pushes him out before he put up a fight, and closed the door behind him.

Once the door closes and the lock is heard, she looks to Alaric and just cries.

* * *

><p><em><strong>THANK YOU ALL FOR PUSHING ME FOR AN UPDATE, FOR PMing ME AND LEAVING REVIEWS THAT SHOWED YOUR PATIENCE YET IMPATIENCE WITHOUT THIS STORY YOU ALL LOVE SO MUCH.<strong>_

_**I ADMIT, I LOST PASSION FOR IT, I HAD BLOCKS IN MY HEAD AND WASN'T SURE IF I WANTED TO STOP THE STORY AND MAKE A SEQUEL, OR WHAT THE NEXT STEP FOR NOT ONLY BELLA BUT EVERYBODY ELSE WOULD BE.**_

_**I'M FINALLY AT THE PLACE WHERE I CAN SEE WHERE ITS GOING TO GO AGAIN, SO IM READY TO MOVE FORWARD AND START UPDATING REGULARLY AS I HAD IN THE BEGINNING.**_

_**I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH. PLEASE REVIEW.**_


End file.
